


Entre ciel et terre

by SilkeVanacker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badass Lexa, Clexa, Corporal Punishment, F/F, Fluff and Smut, French fic that will be translate pretty soon to english, Graphic Description, Hedas spirit, Major Illness, Minor Character Death, Torture, Twins, War, exchange, organized warriors fights
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 194,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkeVanacker/pseuds/SilkeVanacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fan fiction débute là où se termine la saison 2 de the 100. Les chemins de Clarke et de Lexa se croiseront à nouveau, causant des flammèches évidentes. De nouvelles alliances qui dérangent, des blessures qui guérissent lentement. L'espoir d'une réconciliation entre Clarke et Lexa [clexa], des complications entres les clans des natifs, voilà ce qui vous attend dans Entre ciel et terre. Bonne lecture!</p><p>Version anglaise = ''When the sky meets the Earth''.</p><p>AndréanneSirois</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heda Sis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When the sky meets the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929292) by [SilkeVanacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkeVanacker/pseuds/SilkeVanacker)



> Bien évidement, je ne suis pas la créatrice de cet univers et de la plupart des personnages qui seront les protagonistes de mon histoire!
> 
> Bonne lecture! :)

Chapitre 1

Le soleil commençait à peine à teinter le ciel obscur quand les trois guérisseurs venus de Polis arrivèrent au camp. Deux gardes étaient postés de chaque côté du chemin menant au campement. Au lendemain de la victoire au Mt Weather, une paix sinistre régnait sur les tentes et les huttes temporaires. Les trois natifs descendirent de leur monture et s'approchèrent des gardes. Les hommes armés de lances reconnurent la jeune femme menant le petit contingent et la saluèrent à l'unisson. «Heda sis.» Ils s'écartèrent de leur chemin et ceux-ci pénétrèrent dans le camp. Très peu de guerriers se tenaient hors de leur tente, la plupart assoupi depuis peu suite à leur retour nocturne du combat. La jeune femme se dirigea vers un homme afféré à nettoyer méticuleusement sa lance. « Heda sis » lui dit celui-ci tout en arrêtant ce qu'il faisait pour lui consacrer toute son attention.

\- Où se trouve la tente des guérisseurs? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

\- Quelques huttes par-delà la forge au fond là-bas, l'homme empoigna sa lance et d'un geste assuré indiqua la direction demandée avec celle-ci.

La femme le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Les deux autres guérisseurs, des hommes aux visages marqués par le temps, lui emboitèrent le pas sans rien dire. Ils sillonnèrent à travers les abris de fortune et arrivèrent à la forge. Des épées, des lances et des dagues de toutes formes et grandeurs étaient entassées le long d'une bâche, attendant de recevoir les bons soins du forgeron. Cet homme au dos courbé par le dur labeur d'une vie entière à façonner le métal les observa s'approcher sans cesser de marteler l'épée sur laquelle il travaillait. La jeune femme regarda au loin puis se retourna vers les hommes l'escortant. Elle leur indiqua la tente des soigneurs plus en contrebas d'un signe de tête et sans dire un mot, elle continua à marcher. Ses compagnons s'exécutèrent et rapidement, elle sortit de leur champ de vision. À la regarder, on aurait pu la confondre avec la commandante. Les yeux d'un vert brillant, une longue chevelure brune nouée en une longue tresse lui descendant dans le dos et les traits rappelant légèrement ceux de Lexa. Toutefois, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Car bien que leur lien de parenté fût évident au premier coup d'œil, celle-ci n'avait cette fermeté, cette puissance que l'on pouvait ressentir en présence de la commandante. Dans son regard, pourtant si semblable à celui de Lexa, on y voyait un calme apaisant, un équilibre rassurant. La jeune femme reconnue au loin la tente de commandement érigée en hauteur. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, l'homme et la femme postés à l'entrée baissèrent légèrement les yeux en signe, non pas de soumission mais de respect. Elle n'avait aucune autorité sur eux mais son lien avec leur chef imposant un profond respect.

\- Heda sis, dirent-ils d'un ton ferme.

Elle reconnue Ryder mais senti son cœur se serrer à la vue de la femme au poste qu'aurait dû occuper Gustus. La jeune femme leur fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse et passa entre eux. Elle souleva le drap couvrant l'entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur. Celle-ci parcourue la tente du regard. Cette scène ne lui était que trop familière. Combien de fois déjà depuis leur jeune âge s'était-elle rendue d'un champ de bataille à un autre. Combien de fois déjà avait-elle vu cette scène sans pour autant jamais arriver à la trouver familière. Derrière la table où était entassé cartes et armes, Lexa lui tournait le dos, visiblement absorbée dans ses pensées. La jeune femme s'approcha et contempla une reconstitution de Mt Weather. Elle contourna ensuite la table en retirant de son cou un pendentif représentant le soleil. Lexa se retourna en retirant à son tour son propre pendentif tapis bien à l'abri sous les diverses couches de vêtement qu'elle portait. Le sien arborait un clair de lune argenté. Les deux jeunes femmes empoignèrent leur collier dans leur paume gauche et prirent les mains l'une de l'autre. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et le bout de leurs nez se frôlèrent tendrement. Elles restèrent ainsi de longs instants. Lorsque leurs doigts se dénouèrent, chacune pris le médaillon de l'autre. Ce rituel, conservé secret depuis l'enfance, elles l'avaient complété à chaque retrouvaille et à chaque veille de long départ.

\- Dria, soupira Lexa en remettant son médaillon. Que tu fais ici?

\- Le conseil a été informé de la mort de Gustus, répondit Dria en tentant de contrôler le tremolo de sa voix.

Lexa se retourna et croisa le regard de sa sœur. Après tout ce qui s'était passé elle avait eu tant à penser. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle ressentait pleinement son absence. Elle voyait sur le visage de Dria le même chagrin qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à ressentir, la même faiblesse.

\- Ta place est à Polis Dria, tu es l'intendante, en mon absence le conseil et toi devez diriger la capitale. En disant ces mots elle s'était retourné, n'arrivant plus à soutenir son regard.

\- Gustus n'étant plus là, il n'y avait plus de conseiller à tes côtés. Je viens prendre sa place.

Dria regarda le visage de Lexa taché de sang et de peinture de guerre. Elle se dirigea de l'autre côté de la tente où elle alla chercher une bassine d'eau claire et quelque linges propres. Puis, indiqua un siège à Lexa. Celle-ci s'assit en ajoutant.

\- La guerre est terminée, tentant de cacher sa voix qui se nouait dans sa gorge.

En disant ces mots elle revoyait le regard implorant de Clarke. Ce regard qui ne savait que trop bien ce qui attendait les siens suite à la retraite des natifs. Elle chassa cette pensée en secouant légèrement la tête, évitant du fait même la première tentative de Dria de nettoyer son visage. Dria déposa le linge dans le bol d'eau et s'accroupit au pied du siège ou était assise la commandante. Elle alla chercher son regard et y plongea le sien. Elle le scruta un moment à peine avant d'ajouter.

\- Retire ce masque de Heda et dit moi … que s'est-il passé?

Lexa sentit ses yeux se voiler de larmes alors elle les ferma et détourna légèrement la tête. Dria se releva et repris sa tâche de la nettoyer. Le visage de Lexa était à nouveau propre lorsque celle-ci se décida enfin à raconter les évènements de la veille. Chaque phrase lui était pénible mais même devant Dria, elle ne pouvait dévoiler ce qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir. Elle lui raconta tout ce que celle-ci ne savait pas, tout de leur alliance avec les gens du ciel mené par une certaine Clarke. Comment leurs peuples s'étaient unis pour combattre un ennemi commun, les hommes de la montagne. Elle lui raconta tout, jusqu'à la décision qu'elle eut à prendre lors de l'assaut éminent contre Mt Weather. Comment elle avait abandonné ses alliers pour forger dans leur sang une nouvelle alliance avec les hommes de la montagne. Toutefois, elle omit de lui dire ce que représentait réellement Clarke à ses yeux. Ella garda caché ce moment trop court où elle avait retiré son masque de Heda devant quelqu'un d'autre que Dria. Sa chère Dria à qui elle n'arrivait pas à confier ce secret, à qui elle aurait voulu le dire mais ces mots étaient de la cendre dans sa bouche. Dria entreprenait maintenant de dénouer ses longs cheveux bruns et d'en retirer feuilles et brindilles. Lexa se raidit aux paroles de Dria.

\- Tu as pris cette décision avec ta tête et non ton cœur n'est-ce pas?

Ces mots planèrent autour d'elles sans qu'aucun autre ne s'en suive. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Elle se retourna et toisa Dria, le regard humide. Elle avait employé les mêmes mots sans que Lexa les lui ait révélés. Dria pris le visage de Lexa entre ses mains et posa à nouveau son front contre le sien. Comme elle lui avait manquée.

Lors de la retraite des natifs au Mt Weather, deux éclaireurs avaient reçu l'ordre de rester en arrière. À la limite de la frontière des hommes des montagnes, ils devaient monter la garde. Juché en hauteur dans les arbres, bien à l'abri des regards, ils observèrent leur troupe se retirer par centaines. Ils virent par la suite les soldats de la montagne ramener captif quelques gens du ciel. Ils restèrent là à contempler cette montagne meurtrière qui leur avait ravi tant des leurs durant près d'un siècle. La lune s'apprêtait à disparaitre à l'horizon lorsqu'ils aperçurent le peuple du ciel sortir de la montagne. Ils avançaient sans se presser, portant leur blessés avec eux. Ils ne semblaient ni victorieux, ni craindre d'être poursuivit. Les éclaireurs se regardèrent et descendirent sans bruit de leur arbre. À pas de loup, se déplaçant comme des ombres, ils les suivirent. Ils ne dépassèrent toutefois pas la lisière de la forêt bordant ce qui restait le l'Arche. Le peuple du ciel rentrait péniblement chez lui, toujours vivant, et sans leur aide. Les natifs quittèrent leur position et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Ils ne virent pas qu'au loin tous étaient retourné auprès des siens, tous sauf une. Clarke.

Lexa se releva brusquement de son siège lorsque les gardent postés à l'entrée de sa tente y pénétrèrent suivit des éclaireurs. La commandante les regarda fixement, attendant avec impatience de connaitre la raison de cette intrusion.

\- Heda, dirent les deux hommes en baissant la tête. Ils s'avancèrent et le plus grand des deux pris la parole. Le peuple du ciel, Heda, ils ont quitté la montagne, il fit une pause et ajouta d'un ton grave. Tous!

Dria, qui était encore agenouillée à l'endroit où Lexa et elle se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt, se releva tout en observant avec intérêt les éclaireurs. On pouvait lire sur leur visage un mélange de crainte et de stupéfaction. Lexa respirait plus rapidement maintenant et regardait le sol, visiblement en train de réfléchir. Elle ordonna aux quatre guerriers lui faisant face d'aller quérir les généraux.

\- Faites-les tous venir ici et ne parlez à personne de ce que vous venez de me rapporter.

Tous s'exécutèrent et en un instant, il ne resta plus que Lexa et Dria. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la sortie quand Lexa, bien dissimulé derrière ce voile de commandant l'arrêta.

\- Peu sont les guerriers qui sont revenus blessés de la bataille mais ceux gardés captif de la montagne auront grand besoin de tes soins. Ils doivent être prêts à rentrer chez eux le plus rapidement possible. Nous ne nous sommes que trop attardé ici.

Dria lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et sortit. Alors qu'elle se rendait là où elle avait envoyé Razan et Agar, elle vit les généraux se diriger d'un pas vif et pressant vers le lieu qu'elle quittait. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule tout en tournant son pendentif entre ses doigts. Elle descendit le chemin menant derrière la forge. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une petite hutte de guérisseur n'était en fait que l'endroit où le peu de guerrier blessés la veille étaient soignés. Elle regarda autour et fut surprise de voir que les tentes entourant celle-ci étaient remplies de natifs à peine vêtu d'étranges vêtements blanchâtres. Ils ne semblaient servirent qu'à les cacher et non leur tenir chaud un tant soit peu. La plupart était allongé sur des lits de fortune ou encore par terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir une seule tente qui n'abritait pas l'un des siens, jadis prisonniers. Elle fut sortie brusquement de sa contemplation lorsqu'une main large lui empoigna l'épaule. « Heda sis » dit la voix profonde qu'elle reconnue à l'instant.

\- Nyko, dit-elle avec soulagement alors que leurs mains s'étreignirent en signe de profonde affection.

Enfant, elle avait été envoyé apprendre les vertus médicinales des plantes de la forêt dans un village trop loin du sien. Elle s'y était senti très seule pendant longtemps et avait songé à s'enfuir à maintes reprises. Ce n'est que lorsque Nyko, jeune apprenti guérisseur à l'époque, l'avait pris sous son aile qu'elle avait enfin commencé et réaliser toute la chance qu'elle avait eu. La chance de pouvoir apprendre à préserver la vie plutôt que d'être entrainé à l'enlever, comme Lexa.

\- Dria, tu es plus que la bienvenue, lui dit-il le regard fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait profondément soucieux. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, et eux aussi. Il regardait maintenant les tentes qui avaient retenus l'attention de Dria.

\- Où sont Razan et Agar?

\- J'ai envoyé Razan changer des pansements là-bas, et Agar est à s'occuper d'une femme qui a commencé à cracher du sang.

\- Combien sont-ils, demanda-t-elle.

\- Une dizaine venue avec les autres clans

\- Je veux parler de ceux qui étaient gardé en vie dans la montagne.

\- Je ne les ai pas compté, il y en avait trop. Quelques centaines, au nombre de tente que nous avons dû réquisitionner pour les loger.

Une toux grasse et le bruit de quelqu'un qui lutte pour respirer attira leur attention. Un homme amaigri étendu sur un lit de branche crachait avec peine le sang qui l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et leurs doutes partagés se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ils entendirent au loin le nom de Nyko être appelé. D'abord une fois, puis à nouveau avec plus d'insistance.

\- Va, lui dit-elle en lui désignant la direction d'où provenait le cri d'un signe de tête.

Il s'exécuta et s'éloigna le pas lourd mais rapide. Dria alla rejoindre le pauvre homme qui haletait maintenant. Elle le retourna sur le côté et se retourna pour tenter de trouver un linge propre. Presqu'aussitôt une femme lui tendit un morceau d'étoffe un peu trop poussiéreux à son goût, mais vu les circonstances, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas trouver mieux. Elle remercia la femme d'un hochement de tête et épongea le visage ensanglanté de l'homme. Elle retira le sang et l'invita à cracher dans ce qui ressemblait à une bassine, laissée sous le lit. Après de longues minutes il recommença à respirer avec moins de difficulté mais laborieusement. Dria se releva retira du revers de sa main les gouttes de sang de l'homme qui avait aspergée son visage. Elle le regarda, dans ses haillons blancs, la peau teintée de larges ecchymoses à plusieurs endroits. Elle le vit commencer à trembler et regarda autour si elle ne pouvait trouver quelque chose pour le couvrir. La femme toujours devant elle lui tendit sa propre couverture orangée. Dria pris le morceau d'un tissu qu'elle n'avait jamais touché auparavant et su tout de suite que cela venait du Mt Weather. La femme désormais presque nue devant elle était grande et musclée. Sa peau était tirée, signe d'une perte de poids récente et de mauvais traitements.

\- Je suis …

\- Heda sis, l'interrompit la femme alors que Dria allait se présenter.

Elle n'arrivait jamais à se faire à l'idée d'être reconnu par des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Sa ressemblance avec Lexa lui faisait entrevoir ce que celle-ci portait tous les jours, le regard et la responsabilité d'un peuple. Seulement Dria, ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela représentait réellement.

\- Echo, dit-elle ensuite.

Dria hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et tourna les talons. Elle marcha devant l'interminable file de tentes où les captifs étaient étendus. Elle regardait à l'intérieur de chacune d'elle, cherchant Agar. Elle le vit sortir au loin. Il tentait de retirer de ses mains le sang qui les tachait. Dria s'approcha et lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il devina sa question et secoua la tête en la baissant légèrement. La jeune femme regarda dans la tente et vit qu'un drap sal et rapiécé recouvrait un corps sans vie. Dria s'approcha de la femme inanimée et la découvrit avec précaution. Des coulisses et éclaboussures rougeâtres tapissaient son menton et sa gorge. Son corps meurtri était bleuit à plusieurs endroits. Elle était en train de la recouvrir quand Agar s'approcha dans son dos.

\- Ils sont nombreux à tousser déjà, pas de sang pour la majorité, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit la prochaine étape, dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- Continu à t'occuper d'eux, je vais trouver Nyko.

Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule et pressa doucement en signe d'encouragement. Elle se retrouva à nouveau à marcher parmi les abris lorsqu'elle entendit hurler de douleur. Elle suivi les cris et quand elle en trouva l'origine, elle comprit pourquoi Nyko avait été appelé en renfort. Deux hommes tentaient de maitriser un natif vêtu de haillons blanc qui hurlait sa douleur à travers le maillon qu'on lui avait fait mordre. Nyko s'afférait à lui amputer le bas de la jambe droite. Son pied était marqué d'une profonde entaille qui suintait. La rougeur autour de la plaie remontait le long de sa jambe et s'arrêtait là ou Nyko tentait de la couper. Dria alla tout près de l'homme et pris son visage entre ses mains. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans le sien en quête d'un quelconque réconfort. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et perlèrent sur les doigts de la jeune femme. Elle ne prononça aucunes paroles d'encouragement mais soutint son regard. Après quelques instants, l'homme ferma les yeux et commença à respirer plus régulièrement. Dria regarda Nyko qui était maintenant en train d'emmailloter l'extrémité ensanglanter de la jambe de l'homme. Les guérisseurs qui maintenaient le pauvre blessé immobile soupirèrent profondément comme s'ils avaient cessé de respirer durant toute l'opération. Ils prirent la relève aux soins et Dria emmena Nyko derrière la tente.

\- Un jour il faudra que tu me montre comment tu arrives à faire ça, lui dit-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

\- Un jour peut-être. C'est ce qu'elle lui répétait à chaque fois mais tout deux savait qu'elle ne pouvait le faire.

\- Il y a de ces choses qui ne peuvent être transmises, que personne ne peut nous enseigner, lui dit Nyko pour la première fois. Il la regarda dans les yeux et posa sa main sur son torse. Nous avons la chance de les posséder depuis l'enfance ou alors le lot de les chercher toute notre vie.

Elle baissa la tête et souri brièvement avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je craints qu'il ne nous soit inutile de panser les plaies des captifs de la montagne. Nous perdons notre temps à les soigner en surface. Elle se frotta le front avec le revers de sa main et repris. La femme dont Agar avait la charge est morte. L'homme que nous avons aperçu cracher du sang porte sur lui les mêmes ecchymoses qu'elle. Elle fit une pause et soupira. D'autres ont également de fortes toux grasses et je ne doute pas que bientôt, ils cracheront du sang. Nous perdons notre temps ici si nous ne trouvons pas ce qui les rend ainsi.

\- Les hommes des montagnes les ont rendu ainsi Dria. Sais-tu ce qu'ils faisaient d'eux? Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas et il poursuivit. Ils les saignaient comme des bêtes. Leur sang était utilisé pour les soigner eux. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre, des milliers des nôtres…

Il cessa de parler et Dria le vit serrer la mâchoire et fermer les points. Elle recula d'un pas et regarda au loin. Par-delà les arbres, se dressant vers le ciel elle regarda le Mt Weather. Avant que Nyko ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit elle posa une main sur l'un de ses points et lui dit fermement.

\- Nous allons trouver.

Puis elle s'éloigna, le laissant à ce qu'il avait à faire, tant à faire. Toutefois, elle savait que de soigner les blessés au camp ne suffirait pas. Il fallait trouver l'origine de ce qui leur arrivait et la réponse se trouvait dans cette montagne meurtrière. Nyko ne savait pas que celle-ci avait été vaincue et elle ne pouvait le lui dire. Lexa était avec les généraux et elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre plus de temps à attendre qu'ils aient complété. Cela pouvait être interminable et elle ne pouvait encore moins les interrompre, pas même elle. Elle retourna à l'entrée du campement où, à leur arrivé, ils avaient laissé leur chevaux. Elle prit l'un des sacs contenant des vêtements attachés à son cheval, Java. Elle passa la bandoulière de la sacoche sur son épaule et flatta la crinière du destrier avant de repartir vers les tentes des blessés. Elle aurait voulu y aller en courant mais ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer l'attention. Pour ce qu'elle allait entreprendre il vaudrait mieux pour elle que personne ne remarque son absence. Elle alla rejoindre l'homme qui plutôt lui avait involontairement craché du sang au visage. Echo était toujours près de lui, frissonnant maintenant sans sa couverture orange. Dria la regarda d'un air sévère et lui indiqua la sortie d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu étais dans la montagne avec tous ces gens, dit Dria.

Echo la regardait maintenant avec attention tout en se croisant les bras au contact du vent sur sa peau nue. Dria ouvrit son sac et en sorti des habits. Elle les lui tendit et lui dit tout bas.

\- Conduits moi là-bas, là où vous étiez gardé emprisonné.

Dria savait ce qu'impliquait une telle demande mais Echo était la captive la plus en forme qu'elle avait croisé jusqu'à présent. Elle seule pouvait l'aider. Echo pris les vêtements tout en la dévisageant avec froideur.

\- Les terres entourant le Mt Weather nous sont maintenant interdites, elles sont les leurs désormais. La commandante à négocier notre libération, pas la paix avec eux, ils sont toujours nos ennemis.

Elle alla s'éloigner emportant les habits avec elle lorsque Dria lui empoigna le coude et la ramena face à elle. Elle s'approcha si près que leur corps se touchaient presque puis elle lui dit tout bas.

\- La montagne est tombée, vaincu par les gens du ciel. Elle s'avait qu'ils en étaient sortie mais si la montagne était réellement tombée, elle ne savait pour sûr, mais Echo n'avait pas à le savoir, du moins pas pour l'instant.

\- Mais comment sais-tu… Commença Echo avant que Dria ne l'interrompe.

\- J'étais avec Lexa quand les éclaireurs sont revenus. Elle et les généraux débattent sur ce sujet en ce moment même et c'est peut-être notre seule chance de s'y introduire sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent.

Dria resserra son emprise sur le bras d'Echo qui ne sembla pas le moindrement intimidé par celle-ci. D'un mouvement brusque Echo se défit de l'étreinte de la guérisseuse et empoigna violement le bras de celle-ci.

\- Je ne te conduirais pas plus loin que la porte extérieure. Je ne remettrai pas un pied là-dedans.

Dria sentait son bras s'engourdir entre les doigts d'Echo. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Le soleil grimpait maintenant dans le ciel alors que toutes deux quittaient le camp en prenant bien soin de ne pas être vues. À l'orée du bois, Dria se retourna tout en faisant tournoyer à nouveau son pendentif entre ses doigts. Elles avaient intérêt à être de retour avant que Lexa ne termine le conseil des généraux. Elle vit Echo qui s'éloignait rapidement et elle fit de même sans se retourner à nouveau.


	2. Perdues dans les bois

Chapitre 2

L'Arche n'était plus à portée de vue depuis longtemps quand Clarke se décida à regarder derrière elle pour la première fois. Il n'y avait plus que la forêt tout autour. Elle avait marché, tant absorbé dans ses pensées, si perdues en elles qu'elle ne se souvenait plus être arrivé jusqu'ici. Ses pieds l'avaient guidé sur ce sentier qui s'était formé peu à peu entre l'Arche et la navette qui les avait amenés sur terre, eux, les cents.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Tout était calme. Le bruissement des arbres, quelques chants d'oiseau au loin, puis ces images derrières ces paupières closes. Ces images qui la submergeaient sans prévenir et qu'elle arrivait même à voir les yeux grands ouverts. Celles avec lesquelles elle flottait dans cette mer morte. Ballottée par la honte, le doute et la douleur. Celle qui se faisait lourde, l'empêchait de rester à la surface, l'attirait vers le fond. Elle revoyait Bellamy lui offrir le pardon, celui que personne ne pouvait pourtant lui donner. Car elle avait pris cette décision, elle avait fait un choix.

Clarke continua d'avancer, laissant une fois de plus ses pieds la guider. Elle regardait ici et là sans voir ce qui se trouvait réellement devant elle mais plutôt ce qui était derrière elle. Ces gens qu'elle avait sacrifiés pour sauver les siens. Il n'avait suffi que d'abaisser ce levier et tout était terminé. Dans la souffrance et la peur ils s'étaient éteints et tout était fini.

Ses yeux se plissèrent sous le soleil perçant maintenant vivement à travers les arbres, la ramenant à la réalité. La forêt s'était dispersée et devant elle se dressait le vaisseau, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Tout autour, les cendres et les restes calcinés de centaines de natifs. Cela semblait si lointain et pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques semaines. Elle revoyait la muraille qui entourait leur camp. Elle revoyait tous ceux avec qui elle avait été envoyée sur terre. Tous ceux qui avaient péris déjà, en si peu de temps.

Elle secoua la tête afin d'éclaircir son esprit. Elle avança tout en tenta de ne faire un pas sur des restes humains. Il ne restait plus rien d'utile à l'extérieur de la navette, le feu avait tout détruit sur son passage, tout ce qu'ils avaient bâtit et tous ceux qui avaient tenté de les atteindre. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de ne pas retourner à l'Arche, elle avait également renoncé à tous ce qui lui rendait la vit possible, ou du moins plus facile. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à sentir le métal froid du fusil fixé à sa jambe. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle le sortit de son étui et en retira le chargeur. Il n'y avait plus que quelques balles. Elle soupira en les déposants par terre. Sur qui pourrait-elle bien tirer maintenant? À qui prendrait-elle la vie? Elle s'en éloigna et entra dans le vaisseau.

Il y faisait plutôt sombre. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent tranquillement à la noirceur et elle scruta les alentours. Elle ramassa ce qui devait être une bâche à l'origine. Il n'en restait plus que des lambeaux. Elle prit l'un d'entre eux et noua les extrémités. Passé par-dessus son épaule, il lui fit un sac à bandoulière. Elle ramassa une sangle de quelques mètres de long, la roula et la déposa au fond de sa besace. Clarke récolta divers items pouvant éventuellement lui être utile. Elle continuait à chercher lorsque son pied heurta ce qui ressemblait à une gourde. À sa vue, elle ravala sa salive plus difficilement, ne se souvenant plus quand elle avait bu pour la dernière fois. Elle ajouta le récipient à ses objets et entrepris maintenant de chercher quelque chose de tranchant. Si elle avait laissé de côté son arme à feu, une lame avait par contre plusieurs utilités. Elle ne lui servirait pas à enlever la vie, mais à prolonger la sienne, avec un peu de chance. De la chance Clarke en aurait besoin car jamais elle n'avait eu à assurer seule sa propre survie.

Leur arrivée sur terre avait été difficile mais ensemble ils avaient survécu. Comme les autres, elle avait contribué à tout cela mais jamais à chasser, fabriquer des armes ni même allumer un feu. Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle réalisait maintenant ce qui l'attendait. Toutefois elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait plus peur. À vrai dire, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien, hormis le remord. Elle était pourtant livrée à elle-même, sans aucune certitude que la faim, la soif ou quoi que ce soit qui habitait ces forêts auraient peut-être raison d'elle. Même si demain était incertain, elle ne s'en préoccupait plus, elle tenterait tout de même de survivre.

Car maintenant qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait demandé à Lexa, si elles ne méritaient pas que la vie ne se résume qu'à survivre, elle avait la réponse. Elle tenta de chasser de ses pensées ce souvenir avant qu'il ne se poursuive. En vain, elle entendit sa voix lui répondre, « peut-être que oui » puis senti à nouveau sur son cou ses doigts la tirer vers elle alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Clarke referma les yeux durement pour se libérer de ce souvenir. Pour se rappeler ces mots, ces derniers mots avant de se retrouver seule devant le Mt Weather. Ceux qu'elle ne pouvait oublier, « Puissions-nous nous revoir un jour ». Ceux qui abandonnaient les siens à une mort certaine, ceux qui l'avaient conduite à commettre l'irréparable. Ceux qui finalement l'avait mené à faire de même, à en sacrifier d'autres pour sauver les siens.

Clarke baissa la tête et soupira devant l'ironie de la chose et se sa situation. Elle continua à circuler parmi les débris et ramassa un morceau de tôle d'acier jonchant le sol. Elle en approcha le bout de son index, vérifiant s'il pourrait lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Il glissa sur sa peau en la transperçant sans résistance. Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche pour en nettoyer la goutte de sang qui y perlait. Elle enroula une courte sangle à l'une des extrémités du morceau de métal pour s'en faire un manche sécuritaire. Clarke l'empoigna fermement et le brandit en l'air pour voir ce que cela donnait. Satisfaite, elle le rangea dans l'étui sur sa cuisse. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil tout autour et sortit. Elle ne pouvait s'attarder plus longtemps ici. S'ils partaient à sa recherche, il est certain qu'ils commenceraient par ici. Toutefois, Clarke se demanda si sa mère donnerait un tel ordre.

Clarke replaça la bandoulière de son sac maintenant alourdi par ses trouvailles. Elle se frotta les yeux qui peinaient à s'habituer à la clarté hors du vaisseau. Elle s'éloigna de ce qui fut un jour son campement et s'enfonça à nouveau dans les bois. Si elle s'éloignait par crainte d'être retrouvé par les siens, elle désirait encore moins tomber sur des natifs. S'il y avait un endroit où elle ne risquait pas de les croiser, c'était au Mt Weather. Leur commandante avait cédé les terres entourant la montagne, interdisant par le fait même aux natifs de les traverser. Cependant, l'interdiction ne durerait pas éternellement. Ils finiraient par découvrir ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Clarke devait profiter de l'occasion pour franchir ces terres librement alors qu'elle en avait encore la chance.

Après quelques temps elle arriva à la rivière où, dès leur première journée, Jasper avait fait violement connaissance avec les natifs. Elle s'accroupit au bord de la rive et plongea ses mains dans l'eau froide. Elle les porta à son visage une première fois, puis encore. Elle en but de grandes gorgées et en profita pour remplir la gourde ramassé dans la navette. Elle se releva et marcha le long de la rivière. À cette hauteur elle ne pouvait se risquer à la traverser car le niveau était trop haut. Elle continua à marcher un certain temps avant qu'elle juge bon de tenter de la franchir. Elle entra dans l'eau d'un pas hésitant. Bien qu'elle soit peu profonde à cette hauteur, Clarke restait sur ses gardes. Elle ne savait pas nager et se devait d'être prudente. Elle expira profondément en émergeant de l'autre côté. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait retenu son souffle et maintenant elle respirait librement. Ses vêtements étaient trempés jusqu'à la taille. La brise se pris dans ses cheveux et un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Elle essora tant bien que mal l'eau de son pantalon, sans grand succès. Elle se dit qu'il finirait par sécher et poursuivit sa route. Il lui restait une bonne heure à marcher avant d'atteindre la montagne et plus vite elle aurait traversé ces terres le mieux se serait.

À la demande de la commandante tous étaient venu, les généraux des douze clans. Parmi eux, plusieurs étaient jusqu'à tout récemment des seconds. Suite aux évènements de tonDC, leur apprentissage avait fait place à la responsabilité de diriger. Tous étaient rassemblés autour de la table où une maquette de Mt Weather, diverses cartes et armes étaient déposées. En silence, ils attendaient que leur chef prenne la parole. Lexa balaya le demi-cercle que formaient ses généraux. Son regard s'attarda sur un jeune visage qui peinait à cacher sa fatigue. Le jeune homme était à peine sortit de l'enfance et pourtant il était bien plus âgé qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait été appelé à diriger. La commandante baissa les yeux vers la maquette et s'adressa à ses hommes.

\- Plus tôt ce matin, le peuple du ciel a quitté la montagne. Les éclaireurs les ont suivi jusqu'à l'Arche où ils sont retournés.

Lexa fit une pause, laissant la gravité des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer emplir la tente. Après un temps, Indra se hasarda à briser le silence.

\- Ils n'auront pas été relâchés, dit-elle d'avantage comme une remarque que comme une question.

\- Les gens de la montagne… Commença un second général.

\- Probablement mort, dit Lexa pour terminer la phrase que l'homme ne voulait probablement pas se risquer à dire. Leur survie dépendait du sacrifice des 47 prisonniers de l'Arche. Ils ne les auraient jamais laissé partir.

Il y eut un profond silence. Chacun prenant le temps d'assimiler ce que cela signifiait. Leur ennemi de toujours avait été vaincu, et par ceux qu'ils avaient abandonné à leur sort quelques heures auparavant.

\- Le peuple du ciel, dit un natif qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Comment ont-ils pu accomplir en une nuit ce qu'il nous aura été impossible de faire en près d'un siècle?

Ses paroles étaient teintées à la fois de doute, de peur et aussi d'une certaine admiration qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

\- Que faisons-nous deux? Demanda Indra en regarda la commandante d'un regard insistant.

Lexa déposa ses mains à plat sur la table et regarda les guerriers rassemblés près d'elle.

\- En ressortant indemne de cette mort certaine ils ont prouvé une grande puissance. Ils ne doivent pas être pris à la légère.

Jusqu'à tout récemment, ils auraient payé de leur vie pour nuire à l'alliance avec le peuple du ciel. Leur commandante avait négocié une trêve avec la montagne durant la nuit. Pourtant, déjà au début du jour suivant, les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient. Lexa savait ce que tous pensaient. Leur armée était toujours là, toujours prête à livrer un combat, à faire couler le sang. Mais le peuple du ciel n'était pas le véritable ennemi, ils avaient simplement eu le malheur d'atterrir sur leurs terres. Les natifs leur devaient la libération de leurs centaines de prisonniers et la mort de leurs adversaires de toujours. Mais nulles de ces accomplissement n'avait été fait pour eux. Ils avaient démontré une force insoupçonnée, forçant le respect. Mais ce respect était accompagné de la crainte d'un futur ennemi en puissance. Car leur commandante avait trahi leur alliance. Deviendraient-ils les nouveaux hommes des montagnes? Car ils étaient bien plus semblables à ce peuple qu'à eux. N'était-il pas temps de disposer d'eux alors qu'ils étaient affaiblis? Alors qu'ils ne se douteraient de rien. Lexa pris la parole pour mettre un terme à ce silence empli de doute, de crainte et de ressentiment.

\- Nous allons soigner les nôtres pour que rapidement ils puissent tous reprendre le chemin de leur clan respectif. Nous allons garder le peuple du ciel sous surveillance mais n'intenterons rien. Elle soupira et ajouta, presque dans un murmure, en paix. Nous allons les laisser en paix, dit-elle cette fois-ci avec fermeté. Elle se retourna vers Indra et plongea son regard dans le sien. TonDC est le village le plus près de l'Arche. Vous les garderez sous surveillance pour le moment et tout évènement suspect me serra rapporté.

Indra hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

\- Lorsque le moment sera venu, nous renégocierons officiellement une nouvelle paix avec eux. Pour l'heure, les nôtres ont d'avantage besoin de notre attention.

Lexa se recula de la table et croisa ses mains derrière son dos en baissant la tête. Les généraux l'imitèrent et sortir de la tente les uns après les autres. Lexa se retrouva seule. Elle porta ses mains à ton visage et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Son corps tout entier ne demandait qu'à se reposer mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle voulait voir ceux de son peuple qui avaient été maintenus captifs dans la montagne. Lorsqu'ils les avaient ramenés au camp et installés dans les tentes ils semblaient tous si faibles, si mal en point. Depuis quelques heures maintenant les guérisseurs avaient commencé à leur prodiguer des soins et elle espérait que cela ait porté fruit. Elle sortit de la tente, sillonna à travers les huttes de fortune et arriva là où, à perte de vue, des gens de son peuple étaient amassés, tentant de se remettre de leurs mauvais traitements. Ils étaient si nombreux. Tout près, elle vit deux hommes transporter sur un grabat une femme sans vie. Lexa les rejoints tout en ne détournant pas les yeux du corps inanimé. Les porteurs la saluèrent d'un signe de tête et continuèrent leur chemin.

\- Heda, dit Nyko en la rejoignant. C'est la première. Il fit un pause et se frotta les tempes avec le pouce et l'index. Il y en aura d'autres également.

\- D'autres? S'enquit la commandante.

Il confirma en hochant la tête.

\- Ils commencent par cracher du sang et ont peine à respirer. Puis ça empire, et …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Tous deux savaient comment cela se terminait de toute manière.

\- Plusieurs autres ont déjà commencé à expectorer de la sorte. Lexa pouvait lire sur son visage l'épuisement et le sentiment d'impuissance.

\- Regroupez-les, si nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils ont nous allons essayer d'éviter que cela se propage.

Elle regarda tout autour et Nyko su ce qu'elle cherchait, ou plutôt qui elle cherchait.

\- Dria n'est plus parmi les blessés. Nous perdons notre temps, elle a dit. Puis…

Il laissa ce qu'il allait dire en suspens. Il regarda la montagne pendant un bref instant. Toutefois pas assez bref pour échapper à Lexa qui le fixait.

\- Nous allons trouver. C'est la dernière chose qu'elle m'a dit.

La commandante serra la mâchoire, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna à sa tente d'un pas rapide. Elle ne savait que trop bien ou Dria était allée. Elle était là quand les éclaireurs lui avait fait leur rapport. Lexa sentait la rage monter en elle. Elle sera ses points si forts que ses ongles commençaient à lui percer les paumes. Elle lui avait sciemment désobéit en marchant sur Mt Weather.

Clarke avançait dans les bois, frissonnant dans ses vêtements toujours humides mêmes après des heures de marche. Elle contournait la montagne se dressant à travers les arbres sur sa gauche. Elle la voyait du coin de l'œil mais ne pouvait se résigner à regarder fixement. Il lui était déjà pénible de se trouver ici. Les images de souvenirs ensanglantés se succédaient dans sa tête. Elle avait même trébuché à quelques reprises, ne voyant plus réellement devant elle. Elle prit appuis sur un arbre et de l'autre main se frotta les yeux, tentant de chasser ces visions. Elle se disait que la distance finirait par aider. Plus elle s'éloignerait d'ici mieux se serait, il fallait simplement continuer à avancer. Elle resta là un bon moment, fermement décidé à reprendre ses esprits. Elle tressaillit en entendant le vacarme que produisit ce son que trop familier. Dans la quiétude de la forêt il avait retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Puis ce fut des paroles presque crié prononcé en trigedasleng. Pourtant Clarke savait que les natifs n'utiliseraient jamais d'arme à feu et les siens étaient tous retourné à l'Arche. Il y avait donc eu des survivants au Mt Weather. À cette unique pensée elle se raidit. Elle se jeta au sol au son d'un second coup de feu, cette fois encore plus près que le précédent. Elle entendait encore une voix paniquée dans le dialecte des natifs. Puis un seconde voix, plus grave et plus profonde, une voix d'homme. Clarke sentit son cœur fléchir car elle la reconnue immédiatement.

Dria implorait Echo de se relever. Elle devait se remettre à courir, elles devaient fuir. Mais celle-ci perdait trop de sang. Dria passa son bras derrière son coup et tenta de la relever. Elle la suppliait de l'aider, elle devait faire un effort, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Un second coup de feu jaillit et les atteint toutes deux. Le projectile transperça Echo en pleine poitrine et traversa Dria à la taille. Elles tombèrent toutes deux par terre. Dria se retourna vers Echo et la vit étendue à plat ventre, le regard vide. Elle porta sa main à sa taille et elle revint tachée de sang. Elle sentit son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine sous la panique. Elle avait le souffle court et sentait ce qui allait venir. Elle alla se retourner pour s'enfuir quand elle entendit une voix d'homme s'approcher d'elle.

\- Pendant un instant je t'ai pris pour elle, votre Heda… quel dommage.

Ces derniers mots étaient emplis de haine et de dégoût. Il la plaqua au sol de tout son poids. Il retira son chargeur, celui-ci était vide, sa dernière balle ayant volée au loin, emportant la vie d'Echo avec elle.

\- Pas de chance, dit-il en lançant son arme au loin. Il se pencha encore plus en avant et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Tu lui ressemble tant, murmura-t-il.

Il porta la main derrière son dos et empoigna un couteau à double lame, tranchante et dentelée. Lorsqu'il le ramena devant lui, Dria se débattit mais en vain. Elle cherchait péniblement son air, oppressée non seulement par le poids de l'homme mais surtout par la peur qui la submergeait de plus en plus. Elle montait en elle et retenait son souffle. Bientôt, elle ne le savait que trop bien, il lui serait impossible de respirer. Elle remuait de toutes les ses forces mais son emprise la gardait captive. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle cessa de bouger. Elle aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais elle vit en lui qu'elle ne pouvait rien. Au-delà de l'envie de leur prendre la vie, il y avait autre chose. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui la fixait, quelque chose qui ne pouvait plus être raisonné, qui n'avait plus rien à perde, qui n'avait plus rien. Il appuya la lame tranchante sur son torse, juste sous la clavicule gauche. Il pressa fermement et découpa lentement dans sa peau une profonde entaille jusqu'à la clavicule droite. Il s'exécuta en la contemplant fixement, un léger sourire s'esquissant au coin des lèvres. La douleur vive lui arracha un cri perçant qui ne dura qu'un court instant, vite étranglé dans sa gorge qui s'était refermée. L'air ne passait presque plus, pas assez pour prendre une inspiration. Simplement pour allonger sa lente et douloureuse agonie. Il la regardait lutter pour son air et semblait y prendre un malin plaisir. Il releva le couteau désormais dégoulinant et l'approcha de nouveau d'elle. Il allait lui entailler la gorge lorsqu'il la sentit. D'abord une douleur poignante, puis une vague de froid. Son regard se voila et il s'affaissa de tout son long sur la jeune femme qu'il avait torturé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre lecture! Je posterai deux autres chapitres plus tard aujourd'hui!


	3. Ensemble

Chapitre 3

Clarke se tenait debout, le poignard qu'elle s'était fabriqué désormais ensanglanté. Elle le tenait si fort que la lame commençait à traverser le manche, lui entaillant la paume. Toutefois, elle ne sentait pas la douleur ni son propre sang glissant le long de sa main et s'entremêlant à celui sur le couteau. Elle resta là pendant des secondes filant aussi lentement que des années. Elle relâcha finalement son emprise, l'arme tomba sur le sol et les feuilles mortes. Clarke empoigna l'homme par son gilet pare-balles verdâtre et le poussa sur le côté. Il était si lourd, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un corps inanimé. Étendu près de lui, Dria était là, son corps se arquant violement, luttant désespérément pour respirer. Elle la regarda intensément et un bref instant elle crut voir Lexa. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui était étendue à ses pieds, si vulnérable, si chétive. Clarke se ferma les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Elle avait déjà vu ça. Cela lui revint en mémoire. Un père et son fils, bravant le destin, tentant l'impossible. Car sur l'Arche, une fois la dose maximale atteinte par personne il ne leur avait resté rien d'autre à faire. Le pauvre gamin souffrait de troubles respiratoires chroniques et sans remèdes pour dégager ses bronches, son pères avait tenté cette solution désespérée. Clarke contourna Dria et alla s'asseoir derrière elle dos à un arbre, décidé à reproduire ce que jadis elle avait jugé sans espoir. Elle tira Dria vers elle, la trainant sur le dos, la hissant sur elle-même. La blonde laissa échapper un cri alors qu'elle tirait de toutes ses forces pour monter Dria plus près d'elle encore. Clarke adossa la tête de la jeune femme sur son épaule et plaça une main sur son front. Elle posa ensuite son autre main sur le ventre de celle-ci.

\- Ensemble, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Clarke sentait le poids de Dria sur elle, les spasmes de son torse tentant de faire entrer l'air sans y parvenir. Clarke inspira profondément et vit le corps de la jeune femme être soulevé légèrement sur elle. Puis il redescendit alors qu'elle expira bruyamment. Elle sentait les doigts de Dria agripper fermement ses pantalons détrempés. Serrant et relâchant leur étreinte avec chaque tentative d'inspiration.

\- Suis mon rythme, sens-le, ressens-le. Ensemble, dit-elle doucement tout en continuant de respirer vigoureusement.

Elles restèrent là pendant longtemps. Clarke avait continué à répéter les mêmes paroles encore et encore tout en ne sachant pas si la jeune femme dans ses bras pouvait la comprendre. Elle avaient attendus que le temps passe car elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Dria avait fini par se calmer, la peur et la panique se dissipant peu à peu avec chaque respiration de Clarke dans son dos. Puis l'air avait retrouvé son chemin. Sa gorge s'était dénouée lentement, relâchant son emprise mortelle, repoussant à une prochaine fois le départ hâtif. Dria sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle était toujours étendue sur celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle respirait mieux maintenant mais ne ressentait pas l'envie de se défaire de cet enlacement étrangement rassurant. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité pas une vive douleur provenant de son flanc. Maintenant que la peur était partit, la douleur avait pu revenir. Elle porta sa main sur le côté de son corps et grimaça de douleur. Clarke la sentit bouger et dégagea ses mains de sur elle. Dria se pencha vers l'avant, se retirant de sur la blonde. Dans son mouvement elle sentit la plaie que lui avait infligée l'homme désormais étendu tout près. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir et elle avait peine à retenir les quelques larmes qui tombait sur ses joues. Dria alla se relever lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Clarke s'était levé, l'avait contourné et s'était accroupie devant elle. Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pour la première fois. Dria remarqua que les vêtements de la blonde étaient tachés de sang à la taille. Elle approcha sa main vers elle mais Clarke se recula tout en baissant les yeux sur son ventre, suivant ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle passa sa main sur son gilet rouge et moite. Toutefois elle n'était pas blessé, ce n'était pas son sang. Clarke replongea son regard dans celui de Dria et elle comprit sans qu'aucune parole ne fût nécessaire. Ces yeux verts, ces traits, ces longs cheveux bruns tressés rappelaient tant la commandante. Clarke se surprenait elle-même à la dévisager, à la scruter. Mais plus elle l'observait plus la ressemblance se dissipait. Comme si elle n'était qu'un reflet éphémère. Car dans ces yeux se lisait toute la fragilité, la vulnérabilité, la faiblesse que Lexa n'était pas, ou ne laissait voir. Dria tendit la main vers Clarke à nouveau et cette fois-ci elle ne se déroba pas. Elle déposa sa paume sur le cœur de la blonde et prononça cet unique mot qu'aucun autre natif n'avait proféré devant le peuple du ciel.

\- Mochof, dit-elle à demi-mot en fermant les yeux. Merci, dit-elle à voix haute pour que Clarke la comprenne.

Clarke sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle hocha la tête en simple réponse et se releva. Essuyant au passage un début de larmes au coin de son œil. Elle se retourna et alla se placer près de l'homme. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, observa son regard vide et absent. Elle serra les dents et les points. Emerson. Elle avait tué tant d'innocents et pourtant lui avait survécu. Comme la vie faisait drôlement les choses pour que leur chemin se croise à nouveau. Pour que Clarke ait à enlever une autre vie, celle du dernier homme de la montagne. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Dria se relever péniblement. Elle n'alla pas l'aider, elle restait là à fixer celui qui même mort, lui inspirant encore tant de colère. Pour tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il représentait. Dria clopinait laborieusement, sa plaie à la taille la faisant souffrir terriblement. Elle alla s'agenouiller aux côtés d'Echo. Elle s'approcha de son visage appuyé sur le sol froid et lui murmura des paroles en Trigedasleng que Clarke ne put discerner. Elle empoigna le couteau qu'elle avait ramassé en se relevant, celui qui lui avait entaillé la peau et qui l'élançait douloureusement. Dria regarda son propre sang sur l'arme, puis son reflet sur la lame. Elle coupa deux tresses de cheveux d'Echo et les cacha dans la besace qu'elle avait en bandoulière. En l'ouvrant elle y vit les quelques fioles contenant des liquides de diverses couleurs et marqué d'une écriture qu'elle ne pouvait lire. Elle referma les yeux en les voyant, fronça les sourcils aux images dans sa tête, comment ce qui devait être un bref aller-retour s'était transformé en une mortelle chasse à l'homme. Toutefois, le pire était à venir. Elle sentit ses yeux se voiler en y pensant. Elle se résigna et se releva en laissant échapper un gémissement. Clarke se retourna et la regarda s'approcher. Dria se tint aux côtés d'elle et regarda son agresseur.

\- Ma vie plutôt que la sienne, plutôt que la tienne…

Ces mots planèrent autour d'elles alors que toutes deux continuaient à fixer le cadavre d'Emerson. Cela avait semblé être une constatation de la part de Dria mais c'était également deux questions. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve? Elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle avait seulement empêché Emerson de la lui prendre. Elle n'avait d'abord pas voulu, ne désirant que laisser ces peuples s'entredéchirer comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Mais caché sur le sol elle avait entendu la vulnérabilité dans la voix de Dria avant le second coup de feu. Puis les mots d'Emerson et ce cri implorant, désespéré. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais il y avait encore quelque chose en elle qui ne pouvait supporter ce qu'elle entendait, cet appel à l'aide sans espoir d'être entendu. La seconde question était sur la témérité de son geste. Sans se soucier de sa propre vie elle avait agi. En un instant elle n'était plus cachée sous les arbres mais se tenait derrière lui, sa vie au bout de sa lame. Clarke voyait l'évidence suggéré par Dria mais ne se sentait pas le cœur à l'affronter. Elle la vit s'éloigner d'elle lentement, la laissant à ses pensées qu'elle lui avait inspirées. Elle entendait ses pas incertains avancer et le bruissement des feuilles sous ses pieds. Dria voyait les arbres se confondre et elle s'affaissa par terre. Clarke alla la rejoindre, éclaircissant son esprit, se ramenant à la réalité. Dria pouvait respirer maintenant mais elle était loin d'être au mieux. Clarke s'agenouilla et releva l'une des couches de tissus composant les habits de la jeune femme, révélant la plaie par balle qui avait d'abord tué Echo. Clarke se pencha plus en avant pour jeter un œil au dos de Dria. Elle relâcha son souffle en soulagement de découvrir une seconde plaie à l'arrière. La balle n'avait fait que traverser la peau, douloureux certes mais rien de particulièrement alarmant. Clarke regarda dans le sac qu'elle s'était fabriqué et en sortit des lambeaux de toile et une sangle. Elle replia un morceau d'étoffe et le déposa de sorte qu'il couvre les deux blessures au flanc. Elle enroula ensuite la sangle autour de la taille de Dria et serra fort. Elle ne put contenir un léger gémissement de douleur mais ne résista pas. Clarke fixa la sangle solidement en place avant de s'attarder à l'entaille sous les clavicules de la jeune femme.

\- Lèves les bras, dit-elle en nouant ensemble quelques lambeaux.

Dria s'exécuta laborieusement, ce mouvement particulier lui brulant la peau. Clarke s'afféra rapidement à enrouler autour d'elle le bandage improvisé. Il lui aurait fallu des points de suture mais pour l'heure, cela contiendrait au moins les saignements. Une fois les soins prodigués, il y eu à nouveau un moment de silence où elles restèrent là à se contempler l'une l'autre.

\- Ne la cherche pas en moi Clarke, tu ne la trouveras pas, dit Dria d'une voix calme et pénétrante.

Clarke fronça les sourcils à cette phrase. Elle se recula, passant de sa position à genoux à assise, mitigée entre la méfiance et la gêne. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette jeune femme. Elle ne représentait pas les natifs que Clarke avait eu l'habitude de de côtoyer. Elle n'était pas menaçante, elle semblait même fragile. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les guerriers des différents clans, ni brutale, ni dure, ni même forte d'ailleurs.

\- Tu lui ressemble tellement… Elle fit une pause en continuant de la regarder fixement et ajouta. … et si peu à la fois.

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de la native. Elle porta une main à son pendentif et le frotta entre ses doigts.

\- Comme la lune et le soleil, Clarke, comme la lune et le soleil.

Clarke ne comprit pas l'analogie mais ne demanda pas d'explication. Elle se mit debout sur ses pieds et aida Dria à en faire de même. La jeune femme plongea à nouveau son regard pénétrant dans celui de la blonde et elle mis sa main sur son torse tout comme elle l'avait fait pour la remercier. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna pour s'éloigner. Clarke la regarda marcher laborieusement. Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa propre route lorsqu'elle vu Dria se raidir et regarder rapidement vers sa droite. Dria fit volte-face, le visage apeuré. Elle murmura ensuite ces mots qui firent bondir le cœur de la blonde dans sa poitrine.

\- Cours Clarke, sauve-toi!

Clarke ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait rien vu ni entendu d'alarmant. Elle ignora l'avertissement et scruta la parcelle de forêt où Dria avait perçu ce danger imminent. Elle ne les vit que lorsqu'ils avancèrent hors de là où ils étaient tapis. Deux natifs avançaient vers elles, l'un une épée à la main et l'autre pointant Clarke de son arc et sa flèche.

\- Hod op! Cria Dria d'une voix implorant plus qu'ordonnant.

Néanmoins, les hommes baissèrent légèrement leur arme et regardèrent la jeune femme. À l'unisson ils hochèrent la tête en disant « Heda sis ». À ces mots Clarke compris l'origine de la ressemblance entre Lexa et la jeune femme devant elle. La blonde regarda Dria s'exprimer aux hommes en Trigedasleng sans comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Toutefois, leurs gestuelles et leurs intonations ne laissaient présager rien de bon. Les hommes rangèrent leurs armes et Clarke laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'elle les vit se saisir de Dria et l'emporter au loin. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de ressentir une douleur vive à l'arrière de la tête. Tout devint noir et elle ne sentit pas son corps s'effondrer sur le sol.

Clarke entrouvrit les yeux et une forte douleur à la tête lui fit pousser un gémissement. Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle fut surprise de constater où elle se trouvait, dans la tente de la commandante. Néanmoins, celle-ci ni était pas, elle était seule. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs confus. Il y avait un homme étendu par terre puis le poids de quelqu'un sur elle et ces yeux verts, Lexa. Clarke se frotta les tempes et tenta de se souvenir davantage. Non, ce n'était pas Lexa mais... Elle fut tirée brusquement de ses songes par un cri pénétrant. Un cri de douleur, une voix qu'elle reconnaissait, qui lui paraissait lointaine mais familière. Elle entendit comme un claquement et à nouveau un cri pénétrant. Elle se redressa et tout lui revint en tête, la jeune femme, Emerson, les guerriers et ce coup à la tête. Elle sortit en trombe de la tente, cherchant d'où provenait ce hurlement. À nouveau un claquement mais aucun son ne suivit. Clarke couru à travers le camp qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien, cherchant l'origine des cris. Plus en contrebas elle aperçut des natifs rassemblés en cercle. Elle se précipita vers eux en entendant un nouveau claquement et un gémissement de douleur toutefois bien moins fort. Elle tentait de se frayer un chemin entre les natifs quand elle l'entendit, cette voix qui la cloua sur place. La dureté du ton et toute sa puissance imposant la peur et le respect, Lexa.

\- Eit.

Clarke se débattit entres les hommes et les femmes autour d'elle pour arriver jusqu'à l'avant de l'attroupement.

\- Nain.

Le fouet fendit l'air et s'abattit sur le dos de Dria, lui arrachant au passage un lambeau de peau et un gémissement de douleur à peine audible. Ses bras étaient attachés en hauteur au-dessus de sa tête sur un large pieux de bois enfoncé dans le sol. Elle avait le front appuyé contre le bois et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses mains tenaient fermement les cordes la gardant captives.

\- Ten.

Clarke vit le fouet s'abattre à nouveau sur le dos immaculé de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Lexa qui regardait Dria fixement. Elle se retourna vers Ryder, son garde personnel ayant remplacé Gustus. Clarke le reconnu. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle en gardait était lorsqu'elle l'avait empêché de tuer Octavia, sous ordre de la commandante.

\- Breik em au, lui ordonna Lexa.

À ces mots il retira le sang de son fouet, l'enroula autour de son bras et s'avança vers Dria. Il sortit son épée et s'élança vers la jeune femme.

Clarke tendit la main vers elle en criant. « Non! »

La lame alla se loger au haut du rondin, coupant du fait même les liens de Dria qui s'affala sur le sol. Ryder se tourna vers Clarke et la dévisagea. Celle-ci soutint son regard avec mépris. Toutefois, elle s'avait que comme pour Octavia, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. La blonde se retourna, toujours avec cette haine dans les yeux, vers Lexa. Celle-ci s'exprima à nouveau en trigedasleng tout en ne détournant pas le regard de Clarke. La foule se dispersa, tel qu'ordonné pas leur commandante. Très vite, il ne resta presque plus personne. Clarke fini par briser leur regard pesant et se retourna vers Dria. Nyko était déjà auprès d'elle et la prenait dans ses bras. Aussi robuste et dur qu'il paraissait, il employait la plus grande délicatesse pour la soulever de terre tout en prenant grandes précautions de ne pas lui toucher le dos. Il se releva, Dria lové contre son torse et s'éloigna vers les tentes des guérisseurs.

\- Nous devons parler Clarke, dit Lexa d'une voix ferme et intransigeante.

Clarke se retourna et la vit marcher vers la tente où elle-même s'était éveillée quelques instants plutôt. Elle sentit qu'on lui empoignait le bras et elle se débattit violemment. Elle se retourna pour réaliser que Ryder n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il tenta de la saisir à nouveau mais elle recula d'un pas vif. Elle sentit que tout autour d'elle se mettait à tourner et elle referma les yeux. Elle porta sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et grimaça. Elle rouvrit les yeux et l'étourdissement s'était dissipé. Ryder s'approchait à nouveau mais elle recula plus encore. Il s'arrêta et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la direction dans laquelle était partit Lexa. Clarke se résigna à tourner les talons et à la suivre. Elle pénétra dans la tente et y trouva la commandante qui l'attendait. Elles se regardèrent pendant des secondes aussi longues que des heures. Elles avaient tant à se dire, tant et si peu à la fois.

\- Clarke, fini par dire Lexa dans un profond soupir.

La blonde ne répondit pas, elle ne se contentait que de soutenir ce regard chargé d'émotions contraires. La commandante attendit un temps et se résigna à poursuivre tout en faisant les cents pas.

\- Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé sous la montagne, mais pour l'heure, il y a plus urgent. Lexa s'arrêta net et regarda vers le sol. J'ai besoin de toi. Elle avait laissé échapper ces mots dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et avança la tête pour entendre davantage. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait cru entendre. La commandante lui fit face avant de poursuivre.

\- Mon peuple se meurt, Clarke. Ceux qui ont été relâché de la montagne se meurent.

Clarke resta impassible. Elle revoyait dans sa tête les natifs vêtus de haillons blancs et de couvertures oranges sortir par la grande porte circulaire. L'émotion de trahison ressentit à cet instant prenait le dessus sur toute compassion. Elle referma les yeux et inspira profondément pour chasser de son esprit les images de la nuit dernière qui se mettaient à apparaitre en elle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner dans les bois et mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les natifs. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle rouvrit les yeux et balaya la tente du regard, cherchant son sac qu'elle avait à son arrivé. Clarke l'aperçu près du lit de Lexa, là où elle s'était réveillé quelques instants plus tôt. Elle traversa la hutte et alla la ramasser sur le sol. Elle passa la bandoulière autour de son cou et sans regarder Lexa elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Clarke ne voulait plus revoir ces yeux verts, elle ne voulait plus revoir personne, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, partir loin. Elle passa sa main pour écarter le tissu faisant office de porte quand Lexa lui empoigna le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle la tira vers l'arrière pour la forcer à se retourner et surtout à ne pas partir. Lexa tenait son bras juste au-dessus du coude et la regardait fixement.

\- Clarke, dit-elle uniquement.

Elles se regardaient en silence, Lexa ne sachant pas quoi dire pour la retenir et Clarke n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Clarke fini par prendre le poignet de Lexa dans sa main pour se défaire de son emprise. Au toucher de la main de la blonde, les doigts de la commandante se desserrèrent. Le contact fut bref et Clarke repoussa le bras de Lexa avec vigueur, comme si la toucher lui était pénible. Clarke se retourna et sortit, laissant la commandante et les natifs à peur perte. La situation ne lui était que trop familière, toutefois maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoutch, la pauvre...
> 
> Je suis très sympathique en vrai! Ne soyez pas gêné! :)


	4. Par le sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4

Clarke n'avait pas fait un pas hors de la tente qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Ryder. Il se tenait droit devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

\- Écartes-toi de mon chemin, lui dit-elle les dents serrées.

Ryder soutint son regard sans faire le moindre geste. Clarke entendit Lexa sortir de la tente. Elle passa à côté d'elle et fit un signe de tête à son garde. Ce dernier hocha la tête à son tour et s'éloigna. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à Lexa sans toutefois croiser son regard.

\- Suis-moi, Clarke.

Lexa fit quelques pas avant de se retourner, sachant pertinemment que Clarke ne l'avait pas suivi.

\- Je te montres le chemin… de là où l'on t'a amené.

Lexa lui tourna le dos et se remit en marche. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle entendit Clarke la suivre, finalement. Elles dévalèrent la côte près de la tente de la commandante et marchèrent à travers le campement. Lexa s'arrêta et pointa le bois au loin, par-delà le long corridor que formait la multitude de tente de blessés.

\- Par-là, dit la commandante.

Clarke lui fit un léger hochement de tête et s'avança vers la direction indiquée. Elle marchait lentement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder sous les tentes. D'innombrable natifs étaient à respirer péniblement. Plusieurs toussaient et crachait ce qu'elle crut être du sang. Clarke dût s'arrêter pour laisser passer deux hommes transportant un brancard. Sous une couverture orange était étendu le corps sans vie d'un natif. Une main blanchâtre dépassait et était secoué par les mouvements des hommes transportant le grabat. Les hommes s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle vit dans leurs yeux bien pire que la peur, la crainte et le sentiment d'impuissance face à ce mal qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à contenir. Elle vit l'épuisement et la résignation face à la situation. Leurs regards se détachèrent d'elle et ils poursuivirent leur route. Clarke regarda dans le sens où ils allaient et vit au loin de nombreux corps emmaillotés, étendus les uns aux côtés des autres. Clarke se retourna lentement jusqu'à croiser les yeux verts de Lexa. Celle-ci lui fit un hochement de tête, comprenant sans dire un mot. Toujours en silence elle l'escorta vers l'une des tentes plus loin encore. Les lits de fortune y étaient nombreux mais vides. Des bassines d'eaux sombres et des linges souillés témoignaient d'une récente occupation de soins, en vain. Il n'y avait plus que Nyko et Dria.

\- Heda, dit-il en finissant de retirer les bandages fait de sangles par Clarke dans les bois.

En les retirant, les plaies faites par Emerson furent révélées. Clarke vit Lexa se raidir à la vue des blessures. Dria ne semblait pas avoir eu la chance de s'expliquer avant de recevoir son châtiment. Clarke alla s'approcher pour aider Nyko mais Lexa se mit en travers de son chemin.

\- Il y a plus urgent pour le moment Clarke, dit Lexa d'un ton ferme tout en se tournant vers Nyko. Dit-lui ce qui arrive.

\- Peu après notre retour du Mt Weather, certains ont commencé à respirer difficilement. Puis vint une toux grasse et bientôt le sang.

Clarke lui fit un hochement de tête en signe de compréhension mais aussi pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Ils toussent du sang encore et encore et respirer leur est de plus en plus difficile. C'était pour quelques-uns mais ça augmente rapidement. Il se frotta le front puis les yeux, visiblement à bout de force et de ressource. Ceux qui en sont mort pour l'instant ont le corps parsemé de taches sombres, les mêmes marques que laisseraient des coups violents.

\- Des hémorragies internes, dit-elle avant de reformuler pour qu'ils la comprennent. Ils se vident de leur sang de l'intérieur. Leur sang est…

\- Trop clair, l'interrompit Nyko. J'ai essayé des saignés pour éliminer le mauvais sang. Je n'ai fait qu'un essai car il a été très difficile d'arrêter le saignement, presque impossible. Il regarda vers le sol en soupirant. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

\- Même morts… les hommes des montagnes continuent à nous vider de notre sang. Avait dit Dria d'une voix à peine perceptible et toujours dos à eux.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, toutefois Clarke comprenant maintenant que Dria avait non seulement pénétré dans Mt Weather contre la volonté de Lexa mais qu'elle y avait également découvert ce qui s'y était passé. Clarke referma les yeux et vit à nouveaux tous ces corps inanimés gisant ici et là dans la grande salle. Elle secoua la tête et se força à se concentrer sur le moment présent.

\- Il faudrait que je voie l'un des corps, fini par dire Clarke.

Lexa et Nyko se tournèrent vers elle, intrigués. Néanmoins la commandante acquiesça.

\- Razan et Agar viennent d'emporter une femme, elle n'est peut-être pas encore emmaillotée. Rapporte-la ici.

Nyko regarda Dria et toutes ses plaies sanguinolentes.

\- Je m'occupe de ça, dit Lexa d'un ton ferme pour le ramener à l'ordre.

Il s'inclina et quitta les lieux. Clarke l'avait regardé partir et était restée là à fixer la sortie. Elle cherchait ce qui pouvait bien cause cela. Il était évident que leur sang était trop clair mais à ce point. Elle fut tiré de ses songes en entendant Dria étouffer un cri de douleur en se mordant la main. Lexa venait de lui verser abondamment sur le dos ce qui semblait être un genre d'alcool.

\- Shhhh, dit Lexa en prenant les linges blancs que lui passait Dria par-dessus son épaule.

Elle épongea son dos, retirant tout le sang qui le tachait. Elle révéla ainsi un long tatouage partant de la base de son cou. Clarke compta sept cercles alignés les uns en-dessous des autres. Elle s'approcha, intrigué par ce que cela pouvait représenter. Avant qu'elle ne puisse en saisir la signification Lexa ajouta :

\- Ce sont ses blessures ou bien son tatouage qui retient ton attention Clarke?

Clarke se sentit mal à l'aise pendant un moment mais surtout surprise par la question. Elle ne se hasarda pas à répondre. Lexa continua à nettoyer le dos de Dria. Celle-ci se arquait à chaque contacte des linges sur sa peau. Elle semblait souffrir terriblement mais ne disait rien, si ce n'est que quelques gémissements qu'elle étouffait entre ses mains. Clarke regardait Lexa prendre soins d'elle avec autant de douceur qu'elle avait été impitoyable à la punir. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu lui attirer pareil punition. Quel affront avait poussé la commandante à la faire ligoter à ce pieu et à ordonner que Ryder lui inflige dix coups de fouet? Les lacérations jonchant son dos étaient larges et profondes, il ne s'était pas retenu dans ses élans. Clarke déporta son attention sur le fameux tatouage, celui sur lequel elle avait posé regard, mystérieusement perçu par Lexa. Celle-ci se retourna pour surprendre, une fois de plus, Clarke qui fixait les symboles d'encre noire.

\- Le cycle de la lune.

En disant cela elle pointa le premier cercle totalement noir et descendit le long des divers croissants de lune, d'un cercle vide représentant la pleine lune puis d'autres croissant pour finir avec une nouvelle lune encore, un cercle noir. Clarke se souvint de ce que Dria lui avait dit quant à sa ressemblance avec Lexa, « comme la lune et le soleil ». Bien que Clarke s'en fut douté, elle avait maintenant la confirmation de qui était qui dans cette métaphore. Elle se demanda si Lexa portait de telles marques représentants le soleil. Elle se surprit à imaginer Lexa découvrant son dos pour révéler ce qu'il arborait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se forçant à sortir de sa rêverie. Clarke regarda les quelques outils médicaux dont ils disposaient. Il y avait des linges, une bassine d'eau claire, un récipient contenant ce qui lui avait semblé être de l'alcool à la réaction de Dria. Il y avait aussi quelques couteaux et quelques fioles. Celles-ci captèrent son attention car elle ne pouvait appartenir aux natifs. Elle était d'un verre impeccable, muni d'un bouchon pouvant recevoir une seringue et une étiquette y était enroulée. Elle en prit une dans ses mains et tenta de lire ce qui y était inscrit, en vain.

\- Elles proviennent de Mt Weather n'est-ce pas? Demanda Clarke.

Lexa regarda l'éprouvette dans sa main puis son regard se tourna vers Dria qui n'avait rien ajouté depuis sa constatation lugubre sur les hommes des montagnes.

\- Dria, dit uniquement Lexa d'une voix autoritaire.

Celle-ci ne dit pas un mot et Clarke s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi mais elle ressentait presque de la pitié pour Dria. Elle paraissait si fragile dans ce monde où la faiblesse ne semblait pas avoir sa place. Elle ne semblait pas appartenir à ce monde de natifs tel qu'elle le connaissait. Elle se souvint toutefois des paroles de Lexa alors qu'elles attendaient que la bataille commence au Mt Weather, « Polis changera l'opinion que tu as de nous. ». Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait connu les natifs qu'en temps de guerre. Peut-être y avait-il un autre côté à ce peuple, un côté d'avantage comme Dria, plus sensible, moins rude. Clarke baissa les yeux à nouveau sur les éprouvettes.

\- Elles sont aussi inutiles que son intrusion dans Mt Weather était imprudente. Pour elles, Echo y aura perdu la vie, et toi…

Lexa ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il était difficile de déchiffrer le visage de la commandante à cet instant. Elle semblait à la fois affligée, contrarié et attristé. Un lot d'émotions contraires. Peut-être que c'était ça de se préoccuper du sort de quelqu'un d'avantage que du sien, par parce que le devoir le demandait mais parce que le cœur ne pouvait faire autrement.

\- Qu'avez-vous tenté pour réduire les saignements? Demanda Clarke pour détourner la conversation mais aussi pour procéder par élimination. Ainsi, ne perdrait-elle pas de temps avec ce qui avait déjà été tenté.

Dria se retourna péniblement, prenant appuis sur un bras et de l'autre maintenant en place un vêtement pour se couvrir la poitrine. Le haut de son corps avait été totalement dévêtu afin d'exposer et soigner ses nombreuses plaies.

\- Faire couler le mauvais sang n'aura rien donné tout comme les remèdes pour l'épaissir… Elle fit une pause, comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'un détail important. … du moins pendant un temps.

\- Pendant un temps? Souligna Clarke.

Dria hocha la tête.

\- Mais l'effet n'était pas permanent.

Toutes trois se retournèrent pour voir entrer Nyko et Razan, portant sur un brancard le cadavre d'un natif. Ils allèrent le déposer sur l'un des nombreux lits vacants. Razan se tourna vers Dria, incapable de ne pas regarder les nombreuses blessures dont elle était affligée.

\- Laisse-nous Razan, dit Lexa en le voyant fixer Dria de la sorte.

Il sortit de la tente sans dire un mot. Nyko retourna auprès de Dria pour poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé avant que la commandante ne l'interrompe. Clarke s'approcha du cadavre tout comme Lexa. Clarke pris la couverture recouvrant le corps entre ses mains et délicatement, elle le retira. Étendue devant elles, une femme entre deux âges les regardait. Il n'y avait plus de vie derrière ses yeux, néanmoins ils étaient encore entrouverts et semblaient les fixer. Clarke tendit la main et referma les paupières.

\- Yu gonplei ste odon, murmura-t-elle.

Clarke regarda le corps de la femme, il était bel et bien couvert d'ecchymoses comme l'avait prévenu Nyko. Elle s'approcha d'avantage pour examiner chaque marque bleuâtre. Il y en avait plusieurs ici et là. Elle prit l'un des poignets de la femme, il était marqué sur tout le tour, illustrant qu'elle avait dû avoir les points liés récemment. Elle porta ensuite la main aux côtes de la femme. En pressant elle sentit que plusieurs étaient brisées, expliquant probablement pourquoi tout son flanc droit était si violacé.

\- Le sang clair est un facteur de leur mort mais la raison pour laquelle certain sont mort avant d'autre est simple. Elle indiqua du doigt les ecchymoses : probablement peu avant d'être libéré, cette femme a été ligotée et battu, elle a de nombreuses côtes cassées.

\- On ne meurt pas d'avoir quelques côtes cassées, Clarke. Tous mes guerriers seraient morts depuis longtemps si c'était le cas.

\- Non, mais le fait que leur sang soit si clair leur a causé d'importantes blessures internes. Ils ont d'abord longtemps saigné de l'intérieur avant de se mettre à tousser et cracher du sang. Ils ont commencé à mourir lentement avant que vous en perceviez les derniers symptômes.

\- Cela explique les présentes morts mais ne nous fait pas éviter les prochaines, dit Nyko en s'approchant d'elle.

Lexa se retourna et constata que Dria était maintenant couverte de bandages. Elle s'apprêtait à enfiler ses vêtements à nouveaux quand ses doigts passèrent aux travers. Ils étaient tous lacérés à où le fouet s'était abattu sur elle. Lexa s'approcha d'elle, retira son long manteau et le posa tranquillement sur son dos. Dria se cambra tout de même au poids de celui-ci et ses lèvres se pincèrent en un rictus de douleur.

\- Va m'attendre dans la tente et prend mes habits pour te changer.

Dria hocha la tête et sortit de la tente en boitant légèrement. Lexa retourna auprès du corps inanimé et, comme les autres, elle le fixa en silence, espérant peut-être que celui-ci leur révèlerait ce qu'ils cherchaient. Clarke continuait à scruter la femme des pieds à la tête, il devait y avoir quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient simplement se vider de leur sang sans raison. Ou bien…

\- Dria a dit que vous leur aviez donné des remèdes pour épaissir le sang?

\- En effet mais cela n'aura duré qu'un temps. Normalement les effets sont plus rapides et il est très rare que nous devions en donner à nouveau. Pourtant sur ceux que nous avons essayé nous sommes allé jusqu'à quatre fois. Nous avons presque épuisé nos réserves avant de voir une quelconque amélioration.

Clarke ne comprenait rien. Comment le corps pouvait combattre une aussi grande dose de coagulant, comment leur sang pouvait rester si clair après toutes leurs tentatives? Elle continuait à regarder chaque tache foncée, chaque blessure mais aucune ne lui donnait d'indice. Nyko s'approcha de la femme et commença à défaire les quelques bandages qu'on lui avait fait. Clarke le fixa, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

\- Ils ne lui seront plus d'aucune utilisé maintenant, Clarke, dit-il en retirant un second pansement au niveau son avant-bras.

Lorsqu'il eut totalement désemmailloté celui-ci, tous trois remarquèrent ce qui se cachait dessous. Cette marque était presque noir tellement le sang avait dû si accumuler en grande quantité. Clarke contourna le lit pour aller le rejoindre. Elle prit le bras de la femme et y passa ses doigts. Elle sentit sous la peau un corps étranger, quelque chose d'ovale et dur.

\- Nyko, donne-moi l'une des lames déposées sur la table là-bas.

Il ne s'importuna pas de se faire donner des ordres par elle et il s'exécuta sans perdre de temps. Il lui tendit un petit couteau très affuté. Elle l'empoigna avec précaution et fit glisser la lame sur la peau de la femme. Le sang s'écoula de la plaie par la gravité et non poussé par le cœur qui avait cessé de battre depuis peu. Clarke introduisit l'index dans l'entaille. Elle en ressortit une petite pièce aux extrémités circulaires. Elle contourna le lit à nouveau et plongea sa trouvaille dans la bassine d'eau. Une fois nettoyée, elle la sortit de l'eau rougeâtre sous les regards intrigués de Nyko et Lexa qui s'étaient rapproché.

\- Un traceur, dit Clarke en soupirant, se trouvant bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Comment le sais-tu, demanda Lexa d'un air à la fois intrigué et soupçonneux.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes échappées de Mt Weather, Ania et moi, ils nous ont pourchassés à travers la forêt. Peu importait la distance d'avance que nous prenions et toutes les moyens que prenait Ania pour dissimuler nos traces, ils arrivaient toujours à nous rattraper. J'ai alors compris qu'ils arrivaient constamment à nous localiser car il lui avait implanté un traceur. Elle se l'est arraché du bras quand elle l'a trouvé.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi les nôtres en meurent et pourquoi maintenant.

Clarke tourna les yeux vers le sol, cherchant dans son esprit. Comme une révélation cela lui vint. Tout concordait, comment avait-elle pu ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

\- Car même mort, les hommes des montagnes continus à vous vider de votre sang, dit-elle en reprenant les mots de Dria.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit, Clarke, dit Lexa, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et elle a raison, répondit-elle en leur tendant le traceur. Les vôtres étaient gardés captifs, leur sang utilisé comme remède. Pour mieux le prélever ils l'ont éclaircit. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de le faire drastiquement où tous auraient péri au bout de leur sang. Exactement comme ce qui se passe en ce moment.

\- C'est cette petite chose qui cause leur mort? Demanda Nyko en empoignant la sonde métallique.

\- En effet, je n'ai pas pensé que cela pouvait être plus qu'un émetteur. Mais en fait, cela avait également pour fonction d'injecter périodiquement dans le sang une infime dose d'anticoagulant. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant comment le bras de la femme était noir là où la sonde avait été insérée que j'ai fait le lien. C'est de là que le produit se diffusait en elle.

\- Pourquoi alors est-ce que maintenant la dose serait mortelle? Nous venions de conclure un traité de trêve. Ils n'auraient pas risqué de telles représailles, pas alors qu'ils se trouvaient privé de toutes leurs armes, de toutes leurs ressources, demanda Lexa en prenant le traceur des mains de Nyko.

Clarke se raidit en entendant ces mots prononcé sans aucune gêne ni même une pointe de remord. Cette trêve, elle lui avait tant couté, elle lui avait tout couté. Clarke serra les dents et fixa la commandante. Dans ses yeux il y avait tout le mépris qu'elle avait ressenti alors qu'elle l'avait abandonné elle et les quarante-sept des siens toujours prisonniers.

\- Tout à fait, dit Clarke, les dents toujours serré en la fixant.

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et soutint se regard meurtrier : Sois plus claire, Clarke.

\- Nous les avons privés de leurs ressources en détruisant le barrage. À ce moment, ces émetteurs ont perdu leur capacité à transmettre une position mais ils se sont également déréglés. Ils ont relâché leur contenu, l'anticoagulant ou quoi que ce soit qui cause les hémorragies. Ceux qui en sont mort pour l'instant le sont car tout récemment ils ont dû subir de mauvais traitements. Des coups ou autres. Ces blessures auront accéléré leur perte.

\- Si nous les retirons maintenant, ils auraient une chance de s'en remettre? Demanda Nyko, les yeux brillant d'un espoir qu'il croyait mort.

\- Probablement, oui, dit Clarke.

Lexa pris une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Nyko.

\- Va prévenir Razan, Agar et tous les autres guérisseurs que tu pourras trouver. Qu'ils retirent ces traceurs au plus vite. Faite les également préparer à nouveaux ce remèdes pour épaissir le sang qu'ils en donnent à tous.

\- Heda, dit Nyko en s'inclinant devant elle avant de sortir de sous la tente à toute hâte, les laissant seules.

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke qui affichait encore cet air de mépris.

\- Clarke…

Lexa soupira et regarda vers le haut un bref instant avant de verrouiller son regard sur celui de Clarke.

\- Je ne ferai aucunes excuses pour les évènements de la nuit dernière.

Elle fit une pause, lui laissant le temps de prendre bien conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je peux toutefois te fournir les réponses aux questions que tu te poses.

Lexa tourna les talons et sortit. Clarke resta là à la regarder s'éloigner. Deux choix s'offrait maintenant à elle, repartir dans les bois ou suivre Lexa. La première option la ramènerait dans la quiétude du calme de la forêt. Elle y retrouverait à la fois sa solitude mais aussi ses fantômes qu'elle trainait encore derrière elle. Ceux qui la suivaient sans relâche et à qui elle ne pourrait échapper peu importe la profondeur des bois où elle se cacherait. L'autre option consistait à affronter peut-être pire que ces centaines de fantômes. Elle sortit de la tente et regarda à droite la file de tente menant vers la forêt. Elle regarda ensuite à gauche et vit au loin Lexa qui remontait la colline près de la forge. Clarke soupira et se dit en elle-même que l'exil hanté qu'offraient les bois pouvait encore attendre, elle ne les retrouverait bien assez tôt.


	5. Joints par le feu

Chapitre 5

Clarke, Lexa et Dria se trouvaient toutes trois sous la tente de la commandante. Elles étaient assises et se regardaient sans qu'aucune n'ose prendre la parole. Clarke se demandait encore pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. Toutefois, son envie de se retrouver à nouveau seule dans l'immensité de la forêt était surpassée par celle d'avoir des explications suite à la nuit dernière. Une partie d'elle désirait désespérément savoir ce qui avait poussé la commandante à rompre leur alliance alors que la victoire était à portée de main. Une autre partie d'elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler car donner la chance à Lexa de s'expliquer était également lui donner la chance d'apaiser le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Si Clarke ne voulait plus aborder le sujet c'était également pour ne plus se remémorer les événements qui s'en était suivi, ce qu'elle avait dû faire ce qu'elle…

\- Clarke, dit Lexa d'une voix calme la sortant de ses songes. Je t'ai promis des explications, que désires-tu savoir.

Clarke haussa les sourcils, toujours tiraillée entre son désir de savoir et de fuir. Elle se tourna vers Dria qui la regardait avec cette même douceur dans les yeux que lorsqu'elle l'avait remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Si elle avait d'abord ressentit l'inconfort de s'exprimer franchement devant Lexa en sa présence, ce regard lui avait fait changer d'idée. Au contraire, sa présence avait d'avantage l'effet d'apaiser le climat tendu plutôt que de le rendre inconfortable.

\- Sa présence t'empêche de parler franchement? Demanda Lexa.

Clarke détacha son regard et le tourna vers la commandante. «Non » Répondit-elle simplement avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau.

Après un moment, Lexa sortit sa dague et comme si le geste était inconscient, elle se mit à la faire tournoyer entre ses doigts.

\- Si tu n'as pas de questions pour moi, j'en ai pour vous deux.

En disant ces mots Lexa enfonça l'extrémité de sa dague dans l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Dria et Clarke se regardèrent un instant avant de regarder Lexa à nouveau.

\- Dria… Lexa avait prononcé son nom et il semblait lui inspirer plus de déception que de colère désormais. Tu as, contre mon ordre direct, pénétré sur les terres interdites de Mt Weather. Plus que cela, tu y es entrée. Comment as-tu osé?

En disant ces mots les yeux de Lexa s'étaient voilés mais elle restait en contrôle. Clarke pouvait néanmoins lire toute la déception et le sentiment de trahison qu'elle éprouvait envers Dria. Elle ressentait un profond inconfort à être présente lors d'un échange désormais si personnel. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir et elle devait l'admettre, l'inconfort ne dépassait pas sa curiosité.

Dria inspira profondément tout en ne détachant pas son regard de celui de Lexa.

\- Je… je ne pouvais rester là à attendre de les voir tous mourir, Lexa. S'il y avait une explication à tout cela, elle se trouvait là-bas. Devant le silence de Lexa elle poursuivit. Echo m'a guidé jusqu'à la grande porte. Elle ne devait pas y pénétrer mais je ne sais pourquoi elle a changé d'avis. Ensemble nous y sommes entrées. Sans elle jamais je n'aurais trouvé la salle où ils étaient retenus captif. Elle fit une pause et referma les yeux, se remémorant ce qu'elle y avait vu. Si tu l'avait vu Lexa, des cages à peine assez grandes pour y être accroupi, des centaines et… ces chaines. Là où, suspendus par les pieds, ils les retenaient et les vidaient de leur sang. J'ai cherché un indice, mais je n'ai trouvé que les fioles. Je n'arrivais pas à les lire alors je les ai emporté avec moi. Elle rouvrit les yeux et l'émotion qui se lisait maintenant sur son visage était la peur. Peu de temps après, nous avons entendu un bruit sourd au loin. Je voulais continuer à chercher, je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir les mains vides mais Echo m'y a contraint. Nous revenions sur nos pas pour sortir de la montagne quand nous avons vu quelqu'un au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'il nous a aperçus, il s'est mis à courir dans notre direction en pointant son arme sur nous. Il a tiré pour la première fois alors que nous tentions de lui échapper dans ce labyrinthe sous-terrain. Nous avons couru encore et encore, tournant à droite, à gauche, fuyant sans savoir où nous allions. Nous n'arrivions pas à le distancer et il ne cessait de se rapprocher. Je pouvais l'entendre juste derrière moi quand Echo m'a agrippé le bras pour que nous accélérions encore la cadence. Nous avons emprunté un corridor et passé une porte que nous avons refermée derrière nous. Nous nous sommes affalées au sol, exténuées. Nous sommes restées là à reprendre notre souffle et à l'écouter marteler la porte. Pendant un bon moment il a asséné coups sur coups mais la porte n'a jamais cédée. Puis, il s'est brusquement arrêté et il est repartit. Je peinais encore à respirer mais Echo m'a relevé, prétextant que nous ne devions pas nous attarder ici, qu'il trouverait un autre chemin vers nous, tôt ou tard. Nous ne savions plus où nous étions. Nous avions couru dans la panique pour tenter de lui échapper. Echo ne connaissais pas cette partie des tunnels. Nous n'y voyions presque rien, de faibles lumières rouges éclairaient à peine entre elles. Nous avons déambulé au hasard dans Mt Weather avant de tomber sur… Elle se retourna vers Clarke et celle-ci su où leur chemin hasardeux les avait conduit. … une grande salle où … Elle replongea son regard dans celui de Lexa. … ils y étaient tous Lexa, tous morts. Il gisait un peu partout, couvert de brûlures, des hommes, des femmes et … même des enfants.

Clarke avait écouté Dria et plus elle racontait, plus elle revivait les événements de la nuit dernière.

\- Il nous aura pris bien du temps avant de tomber sur un plan des lieux. Accroché sur l'un des murs nous l'avons examiné pour tenter de le déchiffrer. Nous avons fini par trouver la sortit mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que nous avons trouvé… Dria sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux alors qu'elle revoyait la scène qu'elle s'apprêtait à décrire. Nous sortions enfin de ce labyrinthe maudit quand nous l'avons entendu à nouveau, ce bruit de pas qui résonnait au loin, se rapprochant que trop rapidement. Il nous a pourchassés dans les bois alors que nous tentions de nous enfuir. Nous pensions l'avoir semé quand le coup est partie, venant de nulle part et atteignant Echo. Elle s'est affalée sur le sol. Elle perdait tellement de sang. Lorsque enfin j'ai réussi à la remettre sur ses pieds il était trop tard. Une larme coula sur la joue de Dria alors qu'elle récitait, le regard perdu dans le vide des souvenirs. Il a tiré sur nous une seconde fois, tuant Echo et m'atteignant à la taille. Elle porta sa main à son flanc. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a immobilisé au sol. Je n'ai rien pu faire il … je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Il a sorti un couteau et m'a fait une profonde entaille. Elle reproduit son mouvement en passant la main sur son torse, juste sous les clavicules. J'ai voulu crier mais l'air ne passait plus. La peur m'étranglait et j'en étais certaine, me tuerait avant qu'il ne le fasse. Elle se retourna vers Clarke un bref moment. Mais tu étais là.

Lexa se tourna également vers Clarke, attendant impatiemment la suite de l'histoire.

\- Ella a tué cet homme, Lexa. Je lui dois la vie.

Les yeux de Lexa s'emplirent de larmes mais elle eut tôt fait de les faire disparaître en clignant des yeux à maintes reprises. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Que faisais-tu près de Mt Weather Clarke, et seule de surcroît.

Clarke les regarda toutes les deux. Elles la fixaient avec ce même regard désireux de connaitre la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'Arche, avait-elle dit le regard absent, comme si toute émotion l'avait quitté. Car voir leur visage à tous, n'aurait fait que me rappeler sans cesse ce que j'ai fait pour les y ramener. Tu m'as dit… Clarke verrouilla son regard dans celui de Lexa uniquement … j'ai fait ce que tu aurais fait… sauvé mon peuple.

Lexa soutint son regard tout en se remémorant cet instant auquel Clarke faisait allusion.

\- Tu avais raison, je l'ai fait.

Un lourd silence suivit ses derniers mots. Elle les avait prononcés avec froideur et détachement, comme si le dégoût que lui inspiraient ses actes dépassait maintenant la honte et le remord. Pour sauver les siens elle avait commis l'irréparable et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle aurait beau errer dans les bois aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait, jamais elle ni trouverait la rédemption. C'était la certitude que lui avait procuré sa solitude fantomatique des derniers jours.

Lexa la regardait fixement et voyait comment Clarke s'était laissé submerger par la décision qu'elle-même avait dû prendre. Toutes deux avaient été appelé à diriger leur peuple mais Clarke s'était perdue en chemin. Elle avait eu à faire de nombreux choix lourds de conséquences mais ce dernier dont elle parlait l'avait changé. Il est certain qu'il avait été le plus difficile qu'elle eut à affronter mais cela allait bien au-delà, se disait Lexa. Quelque chose en Clarke s'était brisé. Cette flamme qui brillait en elle et qui avait retenu son attention dès leur première rencontre vacillait et peinait à ne pas s'éteindre. Lexa, plus que quiconque, comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, plus que cela elle se voyait en elle. Se revoyait, si jeune et déjà portant le poids d'un monde sur ses épaules. Toutefois dans son cas, il n'y avait aucune possibilité de s'en dérober, aussi destructrices étaient les décisions qu'elle avait dû prendre. Les souvenirs affluèrent et elle les laissa, l'espace d'un instant, l'emplir complètement. Elle revivait ainsi, un court moment, ce que Clarke portait comme fardeau. Lexa aurait voulu la questionner d'avantage sur ce qui s'était passé sous la montagne mais elle se dit que cela pouvait attendre. Le moment venu, elle parlerait de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il restait d'autres points à éclaircir, comme ce qui s'était passé dans ces bois après la mort de l'homme qui avait tué Echo.

\- Clarke, Dria dit que tu as tué l'homme qui tentait de la tuer…

\- Emerson, la coupa Clarke.

Le visage de Lexa changea. C'était l'homme avec qui elle avait conclu la trêve entre son peuple et celui de la montagne. Elle revoyait son visage affichant un air satisfait alors qu'il se tenait à leurs côtés quand elle avait informé Clarke du pacte en échange des quarante-sept. Elle avait désormais hâte de revoir ce visage pour que le dernier souvenir qu'elle en garde soit celui de ses traits blafards et sans vie.

\- En tuant cet homme tu lui auras sauvé la vie une première fois. Quand est-il de la seconde, dit-moi car elle devrait être morte, je sais ce qui lui arrive lorsque la peur la prend. J'ai vu les ravages que cela peut faire mais jamais dans des situations aussi dangereuses. Dit-moi, comment as-tu fait?

En disant ces mots elle s'était avancé sur sa chaise, véritablement intrigué de connaitre la suite des événements qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Clarke haussa les sourcils, surprise de la direction où allait la conversation.

\- Sur l'Arche, il y a des années de ça, j'ai vu un enfant éprouver les mêmes difficultés respiratoires auxquelles elle a fait face suite à ce qu'Emerson lui a fait subir. Je n'ai fait que reproduire ce que le père du garçon avait tenté pour le sauver.

\- Tu savais comment la sauver à son tour.

\- Non, j'avais vu ce que cet homme avait tenté et non réussi, l'enfant est mort. Je ne savais pas que faire d'autre alors j'ai tenté ma chance, sa chance.

Elle se tourna vers Dria qui la regardait fixement, un mélange de reconnaissance et de peur dans les yeux.

\- Dans la panique les voies respiratoires se referment et l'air n'arrive plus à trouver son chemin. Je me suis mise derrière elle et l'ai tiré sur moi. Je l'y ai maintenue pour la forcer à se calmer et à suivre le rythme lent et constant de ma propre respiration. Nous n'avons fait qu'attendre ensemble que le temps et l'air finissent par passer. Rien de plus.

\- Rien de plus, soupira Lexa, un infime sourire au coin des lèvres.

La nuit s'était levé tôt, les jours raccourcissant plus la saison froide approchait. Deux bûchers avaient été érigés et seraient bientôt allumés. Le plus grand des deux, immense, rassemblait les natifs prisonniers ayant succombés aux effets des traceurs ainsi que tous les corps des hommes des montagnes. Lexa avait fait quérir les dépouilles depuis Mt Weather et il avait fallu des heures pour les amener toutes. Sur le second, si petit à côté de l'autre, était disposé les corps d'Echo et d'Emerson. Tous les natifs étaient rassemblés, tous les clans ayant rejoint l'armé pour cette guerre qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Tous attendaient que la commandante prenne la parole, la première fois depuis leur retour de Mt Weather. Lexa se dirigea vers le centre de l'attroupement, devant les bûchers. Elle empoigna la torche qui avait été plantée entre les deux et la brandit haut dans les airs. Dria et Clarke se tenait à l'avant tel que Lexa le leur avait demandé.

\- Ai kru kom tua kru, Stedaunon don gon we, commença Lexa d'une voix forte et puissante pour que tous puisse entendre.

Dria s'approcha de Clarke et lui murmura : Mon peuple des douze clans, les morts ne sont plus.

Clarke regardait la commandante prononcer son discourt sans en comprendre le moindre mot. Heureusement pour elle, Dria lui murmura la traduction tout au long qu'elle récitait.

\- Ce soir, nous joignons par le feu ceux des nôtres retenus prisonniers ainsi que tous les habitants de Mt Weather. Par la lumière des flammes nous consumons cette ombre que la montagne aura trop longtemps projetée sur nous. Réduit en cendre seront nos ennemis de toujours.

Les natifs entonnèrent ensemble des cris de satisfaction. Les voix, les coups de pied sur le sol et le martellement des armes résonnaient tout autour et faisaient trembler la terre.

\- Cette victoire nous la partageons avec le peuple du ciel sans qui nous ne brûlerions ce soir que les cadavres des nôtres. Puisse le feu embraser nos ennemis et sceller pour toujours notre nouvelle alliance.

Clarke ne semblait pas réaliser ce que Dria venait tout juste de lui traduire. Lexa venait de clamer haut et fort une nouvelle alliance avec les siens.

\- Clarke.

Cette fois Dria n'eut pas à traduire lorsque Lexa prononça son nom en la pointant avec le flambeau. Clarke se raidit en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Le lourd silence ayant suivi les dernières paroles de la commandante était troublant, surtout après tout le vacarme des précédentes acclamations. Dria appuya sa main dans son dos et lui murmura d'aller rejoindre la commandante. Clarke alla se placer aux côtés de Lexa, maudissant le fait d'être encore parmi eux alors qu'elle avait eu la chance de s'enfuir dans les bois. Lexa repris la parole, seulement maintenant Dria n'étais plus là pour traduire. Après un moment, Lexa fit venir Dria également. Clarke se sentit étrangement soulagé de ne plus être seule aux côtés de la commandante, mais surtout face à tous ces natifs sans comprendre ce qui se disait. Dria pris place et s'approcha de Clarke à nouveau.

\- Lexa a dit que tu avais sauvé les prisonniers de la mort certaine que Mt Weather leur avait transmise.

Clarke se tourna vers Dria pour la remercier mais celle-ci lui fit signe que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Clarke.

Lexa lui tendait la torche. Elle l'empoigna, ne sachant ce qu'elle devait en faire. Lexa lu le doute sur son visage.

\- L'honneur te revient Clarke. Elle lui indiquait l'énorme bûcher derrière elle.

La blonde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se dirigea vers le monticule de bois et de cadavres. Elle marchait lentement et s'efforçait de masquer sa main qui tremblait. L'honneur avait dit Lexa. Pourtant Clarke n'en avait pas l'impression. Alors que le feu prenait à la base du bûcher, Clarke ressentit néanmoins un étrange soulagement. Les vies des natifs n'effaceraient pas la mort des gens de la montagne, mais c'était un pas en avant vers la longue marche de la rédemption. Elle recula de quelques pas, les flammes se répandant rapidement. Elle retourna auprès des sœurs qui la suivaient des yeux. Lexa s'adressa à nouveau à son peuple mais cette fois le ton était différent. Il n'y avait plus cette incitation à la fierté et à l'unification. Elle parlait froidement d'un ton neutre, ne désirant transmettre aucune émotion aux siens, ou plutôt ne rien laissé paraitre. Clarke s'approcha de Dria mais celle-ci ne se décida pas à lui traduire le moindre mot. Elle resta figée, regardant fixement Lexa les dents serrées. Clarke ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle clamait haut et fort mais elle en avait une bonne idée. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand elle comprit un unique mot dans tout ce que disait la commandante, Echo. Lexa fit signe à un guerrier d'approcher. Lorsqu'il fût dans la lumière du brasier illuminant derrières elles, Clarke remarqua ses peintures de guerres. Contrairement à celle qu'elle avait vu, celles-ci étaient bleues. Ses vêtement était plus pâle également et semblait bien plus chauds que ceux des natifs des autres clans. Il tenait à la main une torche fait d'une branche énorme. Dria s'approcha de lui et sortit une tresse de cheveux, l'une des deux qu'elle avait recueillis dans la chevelure d'Echo. Elle l'offrit à l'homme en lui adressant quelques mots d'une voix étonnamment dénuée de toute émotion. Celui-ci l'a prit et tendit le flambeau en retour. Dria faillit l'échapper lorsqu'elle le prit d'une main comme le faisait l'homme. Elle s'aida de sa seconde main et marcha jusqu'au petit bûcher. Elle l'alluma en y apposant la torche à divers endroit. Tout comme Clarke elle la laissa brûler avec le reste du bois et des corps. Lorsqu'elle revint Lexa se plaça entre les deux.

\- Traduit à Clarke et n'omets rien.

Dria acquiesça et fit un pas de côté pour que la commandante se place bien entre elles, quoi qu'un peu plus en avant vers la foule. Elle leva une main dans les airs pour attirer les regards vers elle puis elle pris à nouveau la parole, imposant à la fois la crainte, le respect et l'admiration chez son peuple. Dria commença à lui traduire bien qu'elles ne fussent plus aussi proches qu'auparavant.

\- En vainquant la montagne, le peuple du ciel aura prouvé sa valeur. Une victoire que nous devons respecter et non craindre. Les ennemis de nos ennemis seront nos alliés. Ce soir, nous avons à jamais enflammé ceux qui ne nous ont défié que trop longtemps. Ce soir, nous nous unifions pour une seconde fois, non pas par nécessité mais par choix.

Lexa fit une pause, elle semblait attendre. Clarke ne réalisait pas totalement ce qui était en train de se passer, de ce que la commandante imposait à son peuple, de tout le risque que représentait ce geste. Elle avait cessé de parler et attendait, tâtant le pouls de la foule face à pareil annonce. Clarke s'attendait au pire. Les douze clans étaient réunis et malgré qu'ils aient tous jurés allégeance à la commandante, ils s'étaient unis contre un ennemi commun, non pas devant un allié. La guerre pouvait rallier les troupes mais la paix le pourrait-elle? C'était ce que la commandante semblait espérer tout en attendant une quelconque réponse des siens. Un lourd silence planait tout autour et on n'entendait que le crépitement des bûchers s'élevant dans la nuit. Clarke ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence lourd de conséquence. Alors qu'elle s'attendait au pire, un cri lointain leur parvint. Il retentit à nouveau, plus fort et en entraîna d'autres avec lui. Ils se répandirent rapidement et à nouveau le sol se mis à trembler sous le poids de la foule s'exprimant favorablement aux paroles de la commandante. Même si elle lui tournait le dos, Clarke remarqua que Lexa éprouvait un profond soulagement, elle avait retenu sa respiration durant tout le long silence qui avait suivi son discourt. Elle leva les mains dans les airs à nouveau et la foule se tut. Elle se remit à parler mais Dria ne traduit que les premiers mots à Clarke.

\- Tout comme nous avons unifié nos douze clans nous… Dria s'était arrêté là.

Clarke se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement penchée vers le bas. Son visage semblait affligé par ce que le commandante venait de dire et cela rendait Clarke encore plus impatiente de connaitre la suite. Lexa se tourna vers elles et retourna se placer entre les deux. Elle prit la main de chacune dans les siennes et les leva dans les airs. La foule poussa trois cris d'acclamation à l'unisson et à nouveau, le crépitement du feu fût tout ce qu'on entendit dans la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire mmmhh?? À vous de continuer votre lecture pour le savoir! ;)


	6. L'échange

Chapitre 6

Tous étaient resté à contempler les flammes s'élever haut dans le ciel nocturne alors que Lexa reconduisait Clarke et Dria sous sa tente. Clarke n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé là-bas, Dria ne lui ayant pas traduit tout ce qu'avait annoncé la commandante à son peuple. Elle avait marché derrière Lexa en silence jusqu'au haut de la petite colline mais avait peine à le conserver. L'attente était insupportable, surtout que cela la concernait Dria et elle. Sinon pourquoi Lexa aurait ainsi levé leurs mains dans les airs sous l'étrange acclamation de la foule des natifs? Lorsqu'enfin elles arrivèrent sous la tente, Clarke ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Lexa, dit-moi ce qui vient tout juste de se passer.

La commandante se tourna vers Dria, qui ne lui avait pas traduit l'entièreté de son discourt.

\- J'ai annoncé à mon peuple que nous nous allierons au tien.

\- J'ai cru comprendre ce passage, mais qu'en est-il de ce que tu as annoncé après… Elle chercha les mots exacts qu'elle avait employés. Tout comme nous avons unifié nos douze clans nous…

Elle fixait Lexa et l'impatience était plus que visible sur son visage, malgré la faible lumière que répandaient les quelques bougies.

\- … nous scellerons cette alliance par l'échange.

\- Mais quel échange?

Lexa ne répondit rien devant l'évidence de cette question, la réponse lui ayant déjà été donnée. Clarke fini par comprendre et se tourna vers Dria. Elle soupira et se retourna vers la commandante.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet échange et pourquoi crois-tu une seule seconde que moi ou mon peuple accepterons cette alliance?

\- Vous n'en n'avez pas le choix.

\- S'unir par choix et non par nécessité, ce sont tes mots.

\- Ce choix est le nôtre, pas le vôtre.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire d'exaspération.

\- Mais qu'elle alliance espères-tu former ainsi Lexa?

\- Une alliance qui vous sauvera tous.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, il était tard et ses jambes ne la supportaient plus, encore moins après de telles allégations. Dria grimpa sur le lit et Lexa alla s'asseoir sur la seconde chaise devant Clarke.

\- Les premiers vous êtes venus vers nous désirant la paix.

\- Et nous croyions l'avoir obtenue Lexa, toutefois tu nous as trahis au Mt Weather. Maintenant tu désires la paix, comment espères-tu que nous puissions te faire confiance? Que pouvons-nous bâtir sur une paix contrainte en laquelle nous ne pouvons avoir confiance?

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne ferais aucune excuse pour ce qui s'est passé…

\- Mais que tu lui donnerais des explications, la coupa Dria.

Lexa se tourna vers elle le regard menaçant, quoique peut convainquant. Dria ne se laissa pas influencé et poursuivit.

\- Tu as tord sur un point Clarke, on peut construire de grande chose même sur une paix forcée. Lexa aura bâti un empire en ralliant les douze clans qui à l'époque préféraient s'entre-déchirer.

\- C'est là que l'échange prend tout son sens, ce qui rallie et scelle cette alliance, dit Lexa d'une voix calme, tentant de rassurer Clarke. Chaque chef de clan devait fournir la personne lui étant la plus chère, parent, enfant, frère ou sœur. Tous vinrent à la capitale pour présenter celui ou celle qui les représenterait. Tous les chefs repartirent avec le représentant d'un autre clan. Ils seraient leur hôte durant le cycle d'une lune. Les émissaires changeraient ensuite de clan jusqu'à la prochaine lune, jusqu'à ce que les douze aient été visités. Ainsi, ils apprendraient les us et coutumes de chaque région. Enfin, ils reviendraient à la capitale où ils seraient reclus ensemble. L'ultime phase de l'échange pour apprendre les uns des autres et repartir vers les leurs avec toutes les connaissances acquises. C'est ainsi que nous avons procédés. Ce qui a uni mon peuple est non seulement d'avoir appris les uns des autres mais aussi d'avoir dû faire confiance. En offrant la personne qu'ils chérissaient le plus, les chefs ne pouvait se résoudre à faire le moindre mal aux émissaires leurs étant confiés. Le sang paie pour le sang. La vie d'un aimé pour un autre.

\- La paix vient dans la connaissance de l'autre car nous craignons ce que nous ne pouvons comprendre, dit Dria sur le même ton que Lexa, désirant apaiser Clarke.

\- Cela prend du temps. Il nous aura fallu traverser les quatre saisons pour y arriver. Au terme de tout cela, nous en sommes ressortit uni et fort tel que tu nous a vu ce soir. Une seule bannière.

Clarke se frotta les yeux, elle luttait avec peine contre la fatigue. Tant de chose s'était passé dans cette journée, Emerson et Dria, les natifs à soigner et les bûchers. Aujourd'hui la terre lui avait semblé faire plus d'un tour sur son axe et elle ne désirait qu'une chose, se laisser aller au sommeil. À son réveil, qui sait, peut-être serait-elle seule dans les bois, peut-être réaliserait-elle que rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Toutefois, elle le savait bien, s'était prendre ses désirs pour des réalités. Elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux sous le coup de l'épuisement mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle frotta ses yeux une seconde fois et se décida à les regarder.

\- Pourquoi moi, pourquoi elle, demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Lexa se tourna vers Dria un bref instant avant de replonger son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Dria est ma sœur, la seule que j'ai. Elle a représenté notre clan au premier échange instauré avec les autres. Je ne confierais cette tâche à personne d'autre.

Clarke remarqua sur le visage de Dria la déception suite à la réponse de Lexa. Clarke se demanda si cela était dû au fait de renouveler l'expérience d'échange ou à la froide description qu'avait fait Lexa de leur lien.

\- Ta mère est la chancelière, celle qui dirige ton peuple. Tu es sa seule fille, cette place te revient. Il ne peut y en avoir d'autre que toi.

Clarke se passa la main sur le front. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il lui était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle écoutait Lexa mais ce qu'elle disait semblait devenir davantage un bruit ambiant que des paroles compréhensibles.

\- Il n'y a que vous deux pour accomplir ce rituel selon nos coutumes, il…

\- Lexa… Dria l'interrompit. Elle lui fit signe de regarder Clarke. Elle s'est endormie.

Lexa la regarda, recroquevillée sur la chaise, les yeux fermés et les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Elles étaient seules pour ainsi dire maintenant. Toutes deux fixait la blonde qui semblait si paisible, si calme. Comme il lui avait été facile de passer dans le monde des rêves, de s'endormir, tout simplement. Elles la contemplèrent durant un moment sans rien dire, de peur de la réveiller.

\- Ton dos te fait encore souffrir? Demanda Lexa dans un murmure, sans détacher son regard de Clarke.

\- Non, dit seulement Dria en soupirant et en sortant.

Elle s'était levé si vite que Lexa n'avait pu que se retourner pour voir balloter dans la brise de la nuit le tissus couvrant l'entrée de la tente. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et se dépêcha de la rattraper. Non loin de là, juste avant qu'elle ne dévale la colline, elle lui empoigna le coude pour l'arrêter. Elle la tira vers l'arrière en la forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Dria!

Elles se trouvaient l'une devant l'autre, Lexa lui tenant toujours le bras fermement, attendant une réponse.

\- Quoi Lexa! Dria soutenait son regard autoritaire sans pour autant tenter de se dégager. Qu'attends-tu de moi? Elle baissa les yeux vers la main de Lexa puis replongea son regard dans le sien. Qu'espères-tu que je te réponde quand tu me demandes si je souffre encore? Que tout va bien?

Lexa ne détourna pas les yeux mais desserra ses doigts et laissa glisser le bras de Dria. Elle ne répondit rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie et sous ton ordre … ma sœur. Ses yeux devinrent humides.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autres choix, dit Lexa, sa voix passant difficilement dans sa gorge serrée.

\- D'autres choix? Qu'elles auraient été les autres options, me tuer, passer sous les lames du clan tout entier?

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- Gustus, il ne t'a pas laissé d'autres choix lui non plus?

Ses mots l'atteignirent à un endroit où seule Dria pouvait la blesser, par-delà son armure et le masque de Heda. Elle serra les points et fit un pas en avant, leurs visages se touchaient presque maintenant.

\- N'oublie pas ta place Dria.

\- Plus jamais je ne pourrai. Chaque fois que je regarderai derrière moi les cicatrices auxquelles tu m'as soumises me rappelleront ma juste place. La chance que j'ai de n'avoir reçu que le fouet n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donné cette chance également? Pourquoi Lexa, Pourquoi? Elle avait presque crié ses derniers mots, des larmes de colère lui coulant sur les joues.

Lexa sentait sa gorge se serrer encore davantage et son menton se crisper alors qu'elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux.

\- Vous avez tous deux désobéis à mes ordres directes et vous en avez payé le prix, tel sont nos lois, tel est ma place.

\- Mais il était comme un père pour nous. Comment as-tu pu faire ça…

\- Ce n'était pas de pouvoir le faire mais de devoir le faire. Gustus et toi ne faites pas exception.

\- Dis-moi qu'il t'est plus pénible de nous infliger le même sort qu'aux autres.

Lexa détourna le regard et revit Gustus attaché les bras derrière le dos, agonisant au bout de son sang. Elle se tourna vers Dria à nouveau.

\- Tu sais qu'elles ont été ses dernières paroles avant que je ne mette fin à son supplice?

Dria secoua la tête.

\- Sois forte.

Dria imagina sa voix grave prononcer ces mots, conseillant la commandante pour une ultime fois.

\- Mais pour toi j'ai été faible, pour toi je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te punir davantage. Dans ma clémence, comme tu dis, je ne t'ai soumise qu'au fouet. Il n'y a pas une seule seconde ou j'aurais voulu être ailleurs qu'à ta place et recevoir pour toi les coups que j'ai compté à voix haute.

Lexa s'approcha plus encore et alla appuyer son front sur celui de Dria qui se laissa faire. Les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage alors que Lexa réussissait à contenir les siennes.

\- Tu es ma sœur, mon propre sang, mais je t'en conjure, n'oubli plus jamais ta place, car il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Lexa se recula et tourna les talons, laissant Dria seule dans la nuit froide sous la lumière de la lune. Elle rentra en trombe dans la tente. Elle respirait fortement, le souvenir de Gustus ayant refait surface, ravivé par la colère de Dria. Elle revoyait son visage, elle entendait sa voix profonde.

Elles n'avaient jamais connu leur propre père mais ce lien, cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Gustus était, selon elles, ce qui devait être le plus près de ce qu'une fille peut ressentir à l'égard de celui-ci. Bien que par sa trahison il ne lui ait pas laissé d'autre choix, Lexa ressentait tout de même la culpabilité d'avoir eu à poser ce geste. Par sa main, il avait rendu son dernier souffle. Dria avait raison, elle ne lui avait pas laissé la même chance qu'elle. Mais même cette affection si profonde envers Gustus ne pourrait jamais l'affaiblir autant que son désir de protéger son propre sang, sa sœur si faible et fragile. Les images du fouet s'abattant sur son dos frêle et dénué de cicatrice lui revinrent. Elle en avait presqu'oublié la présence de Clarke et lorsque celle-ci bougea sur sa chaise, Lexa sursauta. La blonde était à se lever tout en s'étirant, visiblement courbaturée de s'être endormi dans une position si inconfortable.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps? Demanda Clarke en se frottant les yeux toujours fatigués.

Lexa fit non de la tête. Elle s'approcha et lui indiqua son lit.

\- Tu dormiras mieux sur le lit.

Cette suggestion sembla la surprendre et son visage trahit son inconfort.

\- Sans aucun doute, mais non.

Lexa ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment, visiblement exaspéré par la réponse de Clarke et encore sous l'effet de la querelle avec Dria.

\- Comme tu voudras Clarke, répondit-elle sèchement tout en se rendant près de la table où étaient disposées cartes et maquette.

Clarke la regarda chercher parmi les plans encore roulés pendant un moment mais elle ne se décida pas à briser le silence. Cela aurait équivalut à céder et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire. Lexa trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et déroula devant elle le parchemin représentant l'arche et ses alentours. Alors qu'elle plaçait des pierres aux quatre coins pour le maintenir en place, elle se décida à rompre le lourd silence amer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il avec le lit Clarke? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- Ce n'est pas le lit, c'est ce lit.

Lexa tourna la tête pour jeter un œil à celui-ci. Elle comprenait ce qui embarrassait Clarke, quoi qu'elle en trouve la raison puérile.

\- Je ne t'offrais pas de le partager Clarke, mais que tu y dormes seule.

\- Pour que tu prennes place dans cette chaise.

Elle regarda celle-ci et sentit encore son dos endolori par le court laps de temps où elle s'y était assoupie.

\- Je ne dors que très peu et cette nuit je ne crois pas que le sommeil viendra à moi. Je t'offre donc mon lit Clarke. Tu n'en trouveras pas de meilleur dans ce camp. À toi de faire ton choix.

Lexa se retourna et attendait maintenant une réponse. Clarke ne soutint pas son regard et se retourna vers le lit à nouveau. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'accepter quoi que ce soit de Lexa, aucune attention, rien. Elle alla néanmoins s'asseoir au pied de celui-ci. Elle se passa la main sur le front puis se frotta les yeux.

\- Cela en fait trop en seulement deux jours.

Le regard de Lexa changea et elle s'approcha pour aller se rasseoir sur la chaise qu'elle occupait lorsque Dria était encore là.

\- Nous étions alliés Lexa, nous avions placé notre confiance en vous. Nous nous étions unis dans un but commun, libérer les nôtres, tous les nôtres.

Clarke releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la commandante qui la fixaient déjà.

\- Tu as beau prétendre que notre nouvelle alliance nous sauveras tous, que ce choix est le vôtre et je ne sais plus tout ce que tu as bien pu dire, mais je ne vois pas. Nous sauver de quoi, notre ennemie commun nous l'avons anéanti.

L'image de la salle commune jonchée de corps inerte s'imposa une fois de plus tel un voile derrière son regard.

\- Tous morts et ce sans la moindre aide de votre part. Mon peuple n'est pas de retour depuis plus d'un jour que tu parles déjà de nous sauver! C'était devant cette porte que tu te devais de le faire pas maintenant que nous avons triomphé seul. Pour cette victoire, des innocents aurons péri, par ma main, par mon choix...

Elle sentait le remord et la colère monter et s'entremêler, ces émotions qui avait attendues patiemment mais qui n'arrivaient plus à rester cachées maintenant.

\- Personne n'est innocents, Clarke.

\- J'ai commis le même geste que toi Lexa, j'ai sacrifié un peuple entier pour sauver le mien. Toutefois moi je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix. Tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, Clarke, ceux-ci ne sont pas faciles pour autant.

\- Tu avais le choix de ne pas nous trahir, de ne pas nous abandonner à notre sort, à une mort certaine. Tu as pris une décision, la mauvaise décision.

\- Je ne ferai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, le devoir de protéger mon peuple passe avant tout Clarke et tu savais cela depuis le début.

\- Ce devait être une mission de sauvetage Lexa, de sauvetage. Nous aurions évité les pertes inutiles et oui les innocents. Tous ceux qui ont aidé les miens à se cacher, des hommes, des femmes et même … des enfants.

Lexa pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour assurer la survie des tiens Clarke, tout comme moi.

Clarke se leva d'un bond, vraisemblablement incapable de rester assise plus longtemps.

\- Tu n'éprouves vraiment aucun remord, tu ne ressens rien?

Clarke commença à faire les cents pas, trop énervé pour rester en place. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de dompter en elle, toutes les émotions qui la dévoraient, tout remontait à la surface. Lexa se leva à son tour. Clarke cessa de déambuler à droite et à gauche pour la regarder en face.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit-là est aussi vrai aujourd'hui que ce l'était alors. J'ai pris cette décision avec ma tête et non avec mon cœur. Et oui, j'espérais vraiment que nous puissions nous revoir un jour.

Lexa fit un pas en avant pour réduire la distance qui les séparait. Clarke se surpris elle-même à ne pas reculer. Lexa avança plus encore. Clarke serra les dents et regarda par terre, incapable de la regarder en face, surtout de si près, il y avait trop d'émotions contraires qui rageaient en elle. Sa plus grande crainte venait de celles qui pourraient être attendries par ce qui semblait être des excuses, malgré que Lexa lui avait assuré qu'elle n'en ferait aucune.

\- Pour protéger les miens je sacrifierais tout, je donnerais ma vie… je devrais donner jusqu'à la tienne.

Ces dernières paroles furent presque murmurées tant elles avaient passées difficilement dans sans gorge serrée. Le choix des mots était différent, plus personnel, plus de nous et de peuple. Elle parlait d'elles seules et de ce que Clarke n'avait fait que cacher sous sa colère que les siens aient été abandonné. Il lui avait été bien plus facile de parler de tous plutôt que d'elle-même, plutôt que de faire face à ce qui la faisait réellement le plus souffrir.

\- J'ai fait mon choix, Clarke. Je te mentirais si je disais qu'il ne m'a pas été pénible de le faire. Il nous faut parfois choisir entre la pire et la mauvaise décision.

Clarke releva les yeux et regarda Lexa. Celle-ci avait les yeux humides mais comme toujours, elle restait en contrôle et ne laissai aucune larme lui échapper. Clarke sentait comme une énorme boule au bas de sa gorge.

\- J'ai espéré sans réel espoir. Pourtant tu es là.

Lexa alla pour s'approcher d'avantage, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qui arrivait. Comme si elle désirait toucher cette réalité qu'elle croyait perdue. Clarke ne put supporter cette proximité et se recula de plusieurs pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

Lexa hocha la tête en signe de réponse puis cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour faire disparaître ce voile de larme. Elle se ressaisit, se durcit à nouveau.

\- Nos chemins ne devaient plus jamais se croiser, Lexa. Je n'ai pas quitté les miens pour vous rejoindre tu peux en être certaine.

\- Pourtant te voilà.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici, on m'y a forcé.

\- Tu n'étais pas forcé de sauver la vie de Dria, de risquer la tienne, de prendre celle d'Emerson. Deux êtres de clans ennemi et tu as choisi.

\- Je n'ai rien choisi Lexa. Je comptais les laisser s'entretuer car j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle était l'une de tes éclaireurs, une guerrière. Même quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, qu'il avait pris le dessus, je me suis dit que c'était seulement ce que vous méritiez, l'alliance que vous aviez préféré à la nôtre.

Tout au long le regard de Clarke avait été froid et accusateur, mais alors qu'elle prenait une pause avant de poursuivre il changea, il s'adoucit.

\- Seulement il prenait son temps, il prenait plaisir à la faire souffrir. Son cri était si désespéré, si implorant, si emplit de souffrance que je n'ai pu rester là à ne rien faire.

Lexa ferma les yeux, serra les dents et inspira profondément. Clarke avait encore de la difficulté à saisir la relation entre ces sœurs. Lexa semblait à la fois très protectrice envers elle mais aussi capable de la punir avec tant de violence. Clarke n'avait même eut aucune idée de son existence avant de faire sa rencontre. Lexa avait choisi de lui parler de Costia alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine et même lorsqu'elles s'étaient rapprochées, jamais Dria n'avait été mentionnée. Était-ce qu'elle n'était pas encore assez proche pour que Lexa daigne le lui avouer.

\- Je te serrai à jamais redevable pour l'avoir sauvé par deux fois.

Clarke repensa au moment où ensemble elles avaient attendues que Dria reprenne le dessus sur la panique qui lui avait obstruée les voies respiratoires. Ce moment d'étrange proximité et de vulnérabilité. Ce moment où Clarke avait l'impression de tenir Lexa entre ses bras, une fragile et vulnérable Lexa.

\- Tu as fait ce que je n'ai su faire, tu as protégé ma fragilité, ma douceur, ma faiblesse.

En disant ses mots Lexa pris son pendentif entre ses doigts et se rapprocha de Clarke jusqu'à ce que leur corps se touchent presque.

\- Mochof, dit simplement Lexa en appuyant son front sur celui de Clarke.

\- Merci.


	7. Un message d'Heda

Chapitre 7

Clarke fut réveillé par le son des voix près d'elle. Celles-ci étaient basses et murmuraient pour tenter de ne pas interrompre son sommeil. Elle reconnue rapidement Lexa puis enfin Dria. Clarke entrouvrit à peine les yeux pour constater que la lumière du jour fusait à travers les toiles de la tente de la commandante. La clarté était faible, ce qui lui confirma qu'il était encore tôt. Elle alla se convaincre de se lever lorsqu'elle entendit son nom être prononcé, non pas pour s'adresser à elle mais parce qu'elle était le sujet de la conversation. Elle prêta attention tout en refermant les paupières pour continuer à prétendre qu'elle dormait.

\- Elle a dormi ici? Demanda Dria à voix basse.

Lexa détourna le regard de la carte de l'arche pour regarder Clarke pendant un bref instant. Il y a quelques heures à peine elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

Lexa avait relevé, l'espace d'un moment, son masque de Heda pour remercier Clarke de lui avoir rendue sa sœur. L'animosité qui les gardait à distance était alors tombée. Toutes deux savaient toutefois que rien n'étaient encore réglé entre elles. Clarke n'avait pas repoussé Lexa quand celle-ci avait apposé son front sur le sien pour lui murmurer ce mot si doux et simple, mais qui lui était à la fois si difficile de laisser aller, merci. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait rien dit après cela. Clarke avait ensuite accepté de dormir dans le lit de la commandante et voilà qu'elle s'y réveillait aux petites heures du matin. Pour atténuer l'inconfort de Clarke, Lexa était sorti de la tente pour ne revenir que lorsque le sommeil l'aurait gagné. Quand elle était revenue, peu de temps après, elle l'avait regardé pendant de longs moments. Sans bruit, recroquevillée sur une chaise, elle l'avait contemplé sous la faible lumière des chandelles. Elle était si paisible lorsqu'elle dormait, comme si tout ce qui l'accablait, tout de poids qu'elle portait la laissait enfin en paix. La culpabilité, la crainte, la peine et surtout la colère disparaissaient l'espace de quelques heures, quelques instants privilégiés que Lexa avait observés en silence.

Lorsque le soleil avait commencé à percer au-dessus des montagnes elle avait quitté sa contemplation pour retourner à ses préparatifs. Elle ne s'était pas levée depuis plus de quelques minutes lorsqu'elle avait senti sa présence. Elle sortit de sous la tente pour aller la rejoindre là où la nuit dernière elle l'avait laissé sous la lune. Dria se tenait dos à la hutte dans le matin froid et brumeux. Elle regardait au loin les premiers rayons percer à travers les plus hauts arbres. Lexa inspira l'air frais et marcha vers Dria. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne elles avaient toujours pu sentir la présence de l'autre lorsqu'elles étaient tout près à nouveau. Lorsque le devoir de commandante ou encore des villages en besoin de guérisseurs les forçaient à s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, elles arrivaient toujours à ressentir ce petit pincement au ventre quand l'autre revenait à bonne distance. Ce lien unique s'étendait bien au-delà du pressentiment de proximité. Se renforçant alors qu'elle grandissait, la capacité de ressentir ce que l'autre éprouvait et ce, peu importe la distance. Si la joie n'était que peu perceptible, la peine, la peur mais surtout la douleur les reliaient en un seul être.

\- Où as-tu passé la nuit? Demanda Lexa en la rejoignant.

\- J'ai préféré vous laisser seules.

\- Tu as préféré ne pas revenir.

\- Je sais que la mort de Gustus te fait souffrir autant si ce n'est plus que moi. Elle expira et son souffle s'éloigna en une fine brume blanche. J'ai été injuste et cruelle envers toi.

Lexa tourna la tête vers Dria qui resta immobile à fixer le paysage. Elle regarda son dos enroulé de bandages et remarqua que ceux-ci avaient été changés au courant de la nuit. Lexa eut ainsi la confirmation de l'endroit où Dria avait passé la nuit, mais surtout avec qui, Nyko.

\- Je t'ai puni moins durement que j'ai eu peur pour toi.

Dria tourna la tête à son tour et plongea le regard dans celui de Lexa.

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre Dria, pas toi.

\- Mais tu peux m'envoyer au loin... encore.

Dria finit par esquisser un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et Lexa se laissa emplir par celui-ci. Ce sourire et ce regard si apaisant lui manqueraient mais elle ne pouvait confier cette tâche à personne d'autre. Lexa caressa sa joue et la commissure de ce sourire puis ensemble elles retournèrent sous la tente.

\- Elle s'est endormie il y a quelques heures, confirma Lexa.

\- Dans ton lit, demanda Dria intriguée.

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

\- Et tu…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Lexa regarda Dria qui fixait toujours Clarke. Lexa tentait tant bien que mal de la familiariser avec l'Arche et ses environs mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Clarke retenait toute son attention.

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil cette nuit, Dria. Elle y a dormi seule.

Dria se contenta de hocher la tête tout en essayant de camoufler le sourire qui tentait de se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Concentre-toi, Dria. L'Arche et ses environs couvrent…

\- Comment l'as-tu convaincu d'y dormir? La coupa Dria.

Lexa soupira.

\- La fatigue et l'inconfort de la chaise d'où elle s'est réveillée l'auront convaincue.

\- Non, dit-elle seulement, sachant toujours lorsque Lexa lui mentait. Ce qu'elle ressent pour toi est mitigé…

Lexa abandonna ses cartes et se rapprocha de Dria pour fixer Clarke à son tour.

\- La plaie d'une confiance brisée est longue à guérir.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que sa confiance qui a été brisée, dit Dria en prenant la main de Lexa.

Lexa ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de resserrer ses doigts autour de ceux de Dria pour ensuite la ramener aux plans de l'Arche.

Lorsque Clarke les entendit parler de son peuple et de leur situation, elle se dit que le moment était venu de cesser de prétendre au sommeil. Elle s'assied et se frotta les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas étendue sous les couvertures et avait conservé l'entièreté de ses vêtements pour dormir. Clarke se releva et fût surprise de trouver Lexa tout près d'elle. Sans bruit et surtout rapidement, elle l'avait rejoint.

\- Clarke. Il y a là de l'eau et des linges si tu désires te rafraichir. Prend le temps qu'il te faut puis rejoins-nous.

Lexa lui indiqua de la main une portion de la tente séparée du reste par des draperies. Clarke hocha la tête et s'y rendit. Elle y trouva ce que Lexa lui avait promis. Il y avait également été préparé une tenue de rechange. Clarke s'en approcha et pris l'un des vêtements entre ses doigts. Le tissu de ce qui semblait être un pantalon était sombre. Elle n'aurait pu dire de quoi il était fait mais il était à fois souple et résistant. Elle détourna son attention de celui-ci car elle n'avait aucune envie de troquer ses vêtements pour d'autres. Depuis son arrivé sur terre elle s'était habitué à porter longtemps la même tenue et ne sentait pas encore le besoin d'en changer.

Aux côtés elle trouva trois bols contenants diverses mixtures et deux brosses. La première devait être destinée aux cheveux et la seconde, bien plus fine et douce au touché, pour les dents. Clarke pris un pot dans chacune de ses mains et les approcha pour en sentir le contenu. Une odeur fraiche de menthe s'éleva de la gelée verdâtre que contenait le premier. Dans le second, elle perçue un arôme boisé rappelant les conifères après une forte pluie. Elle les remit en place et sentit la dernière mixture blanchâtre. Elle ne reconnue pas l'odeur mais se hasarda à y toucher. Clarke trempa le bout de son doigt et déposa la crème sur le revers de sa main. Elle étendit le peu qu'elle avait prélevé. Le mélange pénétra rapidement sa peau et celle-ci devint plus douce au touché. Elle alla ensuite à la bassine et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. La satisfaction fût immédiate. Elle recommença à plusieurs reprises, ne se lassant pas de la sensation de l'eau froide sur sa peau. Elle trempa ensuite le bout de ses doigts dans la mixture boisée. La texture était épaisse et visqueuse. Elle plongea la main dans l'eau pour s'en débarrasser et alors qu'elle frotta ses doigts ensemble, elle vit l'eau devenir trouble et de fine bulles se former à la surface. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de savon.

Clarke se décida à retirer sa veste et son chandail. À l'aide d'un des linges elle se lava sommairement puis remis ses vêtements. Elle se saisit de la plus petite des brosses et y déposa un peu de la gelé de menthe. Lorsqu'elle y goûta, la satisfaction fût encore plus grande que l'eau sur son visage. Les dents propres et l'haleine fraiche lui conférèrent un bonheur inouï. Elle termina sa toilette en brossant ses cheveux et en ramenant à nouveau deux mèches vers l'arrière de sa tête pour les nouer ensemble. Lorsqu'elle repassa devant la toile qui la séparait des sœurs, elle les trouva assises à table. Toutefois maintenant les plans et les armes avaient fait place à des plateaux de nourritures. Clarke alla les rejoindre et s'assied à son tour. Dria pris un pichet et l'approcha d'une coupe en bois à côté de l'assiette posé devant Clarke.

\- Je te sers de l'eau, Clarke? Lui offrit-elle, un joli sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, merci.

Dria s'exécuta puis enchaina avec les plateaux de nourriture pour tous les lui proposer. Elle lui décrit ce que chacun contenait avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il était presqu'impossible de lui refuser d'en prendre. Rapidement, l'assiette de Clarke se trouva si pleine qu'elle en débordait presque. Dria se servit ensuite elle-même et n'offrit rien à Lexa qui se débrouilla seule de l'autre côté de la table. Tout en ne cessant pas de sourire, visiblement ravi, elle regarda Clarke qui n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette. Son expression changea et elle fronça les sourcils en lui faisant un signe de tête vers la nourriture qu'elle lui avait servi. Lexa pinça les lèvres pour dissimuler le sourire qui tentait de trahir le plaisir caché qu'elle avait à regarder Dria agir de la sorte. Mais surtout, l'expression sur le visage de Clarke qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir à cette vague d'offrandes et qui n'avait pas su lui dire non sur quoi que ce soit.

Tout en commençant à manger, Clarke regarda tour à tour Lexa et Dria. Elle revoyait Lexa lui avouer comment Dria lui était précieuse, comment elle était reconnaissante de la voir saine et sauve grâce à elle. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait que très peu d'elle, de ce côté resté caché, de tout ce qui n'était pas lié à Heda. Pourtant, cette face caché, cette fragilité était ce qui avait apaisé, du moins l'espace d'une nuit, tout le ressentiment que Clarke avait pour la commandante. Ce qui l'avait convaincue de dormir ici, d'accepter quelque chose venant de Lexa.

Étrangement, par sa simple présence, Dria savait apaiser les flots tumultueux qu'étais les émotions de Clarke. Une mer de de colère, de trahison, qui bien qu'elle soit profonde et sombre, ondulait calmement en surface grâce à elle. Toutefois elle ne serait pas toujours là, bientôt elle partirait pour l'Arche, laissant Clarke et Lexa seule face à cette tempête qu'elles n'avaient fait qu'effleurer pour le moment. Mais Clarke ne craignait pas les ravages que produirait son sillage. Si Lexa désirait réellement prétendre à une nouvelle paix entre leurs peuples, entre elles, il lui faudrait traverser ces vagues déchainées, il lui faudrait non pas voguer en surface mais plonger dans les abysses noires. Car seulement là, elle trouverait Clarke, dans les profondeurs où les rayons du soleil ne peuvent se rendre, là où la mort beigne et enlace dans une étreinte captive.

Pour l'heure, Clarke se contentait de les regarder et se dit en elle-même que l'analogie de la lune et le soleil les représentait parfaitement. Deux astres contraires, semblables et si différents. Lexa, forte, impitoyable, un règne omniprésent sur tout tel le soleil en puissance sur le jour. Une lumière qui éclairait de mille feux, à la fois vitale et dangereuse, qui se devait d'être respectée et crainte. Dria, changeante tel les cycles lunaires, brillant d'une lueur apaisante pour ceux qui s'était perdu dans la noirceur. Telle la lune elle veillait sur la nuit, une lumière qui ne saurait ni bruler ni aveugler, qui guidait et accompagnait dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Deux êtres non pas similaires mais complémentaire, l'une balançant l'autre, la faiblesse et la force de l'autre. Lexa était ce que Dria ne pourrait être et inversement ce que Lexa ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'être. Clarke revoyait Lexa s'attendrir en la remerciant d'avoir fait ce qu'elle-même n'avait pu faire, protéger sa faiblesse. Clarke avait vue dans ses yeux toute la crainte qu'elle avait ressentie de peur de perdre ce qu'elle avait peut-être de plus précieux, puis toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait à son égard.

Clarke ne connaissait pas ce lien de fraternité. Elle avait vu ce qui unissait Octavia et Bellamy, les seuls frères et sœurs qu'elle ait connu. Elle avait vu comment l'un et l'autre étaient prêts à donner jusqu'à sa vie pour l'autre. En les voyant pourtant, elle avait l'impression que le lien entre elles était encore plus fort, comme si le mot sœurs n'était pas suffisant pour décrire ce lien. Elle reconnut cet amour pour ce qu'il était, un privilège et une responsabilité, un cadeau à chérir mais surtout à protéger. Clarke commençait à comprendre toute l'ampleur du geste qu'elle avait posé sans le savoir. Elle les regarda tour à tour à nouveau, se surprenant à afficher un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Dria, avait dit Lexa d'un ton inquiet, sortant du fait même Clarke de ses pensées.

Dria avait grimacé de douleur lorsque son dos avait frôlé le dossier de la chaise où elle était assise. Elle leva la main vers sa sœur pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien mais Clarke vit bien que non. Elle regarda le dos emmailloté de celle-ci et vit que là où elle s'était appuyée, le sang avait commencé à traverser.

\- Tu saignes Dria, dit Clarke en tendant la main vers le dos de la jeune femme.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire Lexa s'était levé et se trouvait derrière Dria, la faisant se relever.

\- Va faire changer ça, tu nous rejoindras pour le conseil ensuite.

Dria hocha la tête comme réponse et sortit.

\- Le conseil? Demanda Clarke intriguée.

Un nouveau jour s'était levé sur l'Arche, un pas de plus vers un nouveau départ. Bien que tous n'ait pas compris le départ de Clarke, il y avait eu tant à faire que son absence ne se faisait pas encore ressentir pour tous. Pour certain toutefois, Bellamy, sa mère, et tous ceux qui en était très proches, un profond sentiment de vide les tenaillait. Nul ne savait où elle était allé, si elle allait bien, si elle était saine et sauve dans ces forêts changeantes et traitresses. Malgré la peur et le sentiment de perte, il y avait aussi le profond sentiment d'abandon. Celui qui faisait plus mal encore que les blessures de guerre et de torture. L'ordre de partir à sa recherche n'avait pas encore été donné. Pour le moment, ils se devaient de sauver ceux qui désiraient l'être et pouvait l'être.

Le peuple du ciel était sorti victorieux de la montagne mais il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés et trop de mort. Les estropiés avaient été amenés à l'infirmerie où Jackson devait s'occuper seul de tous, Abi faisant elle-même partie des nombreux rescapés. Les hommes des montagnes leur avaient sauvagement prélevé de la moelle osseuse et ce genre de blessure affaiblissait terriblement. Le temps de récupération serait aussi long que douloureux. Les corps inanimés des leurs avaient aussi été rapportés au camp Jaha. Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia avaient passé près d'une journée à creuser des tombes. La corvée avait été pénible, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. La saison froide approchait et le sol avait déjà commencé à durcir, leur rendant la tâche d'autant plus difficile. Néanmoins, à la tombée du jour, tous s'était réuni pour dire un dernier adieu, pour réciter ensemble cette prière qui leur était propre.

Que la paix accompagne ton envol

Que l'amour t'accueil à ton arrivée

Que ton voyage se fasse sans encombre

En attendant le dernier qui nous mènera sur terre

Puissions-nous nous retrouver

Aucunes autres paroles n'avaient été dites ce soir-là. Ensemble ils avaient recouvert les corps de terre pour les joindre à elle, dans ses bras ils reposeraient en paix, enfin.

Marcus marchait seul alors que l'aube pointait par-delà la cime des arbres. L'air froid du matin qui se levait le faisait frissonner alors qu'il allait, le pas las, le long de leur frontière. Alors qu'il avançait, il entendait le grésillement produit par le courant traversant les fils métallique des hautes clôtures érigées tout autour du camp. Il faisait sa ronde, allant de garde en garde. Il avait repris le poste de chancelier, le temps qu'Abby se remette et reprenne les rênes. Aussi éprouvant aient été les derniers jours, la vie se devait de reprendre son court. Car il y avait un temps pour pleurer les morts et un temps pour s'occuper des vivants. Pour l'heure il craignait deux choses, l'arrivée prochaine de la saison froide et les représailles des natifs. La première menace les priverait bientôt du peu de nourriture qu'ils arrivaient à récolter. Elle les envelopperait d'un épais manteau blanc et les confinerait à l'intérieur de l'Arche. Pour ce qui était de la seconde menace, elle était bien plus imprévisible. Si la montagne était tombée, les natifs, eux, étaient encore bien vivants. Ils finiraient par apprendre ce qui s'était passé et à ce moment, dieu sait ce qu'il adviendrait du peuple du ciel.

Toutefois Kane ne laissait pas son esprit sombrer dans la crainte d'un ennemi en puissance. Il avait la profonde conviction qu'ils se devaient de se concentrer tous sur ce qui pouvait être contrôlé et non sur ce que l'adversité pourrait leur apporter. À cet effet, lorsque le jour serait définitivement levé, de massives expéditions de réapprovisionnements seraient organisées. Ensemble ils survivraient à l'hiver, ensemble il surmonterait cet autre ennemi, peut-être plus meurtrier encore que tous ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés. Marcus termina sa tournée à l'entrée du camp Jaha. Il y retrouva Bellamy et Sinclair qui l'attendaient, tel que demandé la veille. Depuis leur retour, Bellamy s'était joint au conseil restreint, porté au nombre de trois maintenant. Ils lui avaient fait cet honneur pour lui démontrer toute la reconnaissance face à ses actes héroïques au Mt Weather.

\- Bellamy, Sinclair, dit-il en apposa ses mains sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux.

Ils hochèrent la tête en simple réponse. Bellamy allait prendre la parole lorsque l'un des gardes posté au portail s'écria :

\- CHANCELIER!

Tous trois accoururent et en un instant, se retrouvèrent à ses côtés à regarder dans la direction qu'il leur pointait.

\- Il y a du mouvement là-bas, à l'orée de la forêt.

Tous tentaient de voir ce que le garde semblait avoir aperçu, néanmoins ils ne voyaient pas ce qui l'avait alarmé.

\- Regardez avec ceci, dit l'homme en tendant à Marcus son arme munie d'un viseur.

Kane empoigna le fusil et le mit à l'épaule. Il regarda dans la mire et balaya la limite du bois. Il allait baisser l'arme quand il les vu, émergeant de sous les arbres, deux natifs sur leur chevaux. Ils avançaient lentement, sans se presser, sans même craindre de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Mettez le camp en alerte, dit Marcus en se tournant vers ses conseillers.

\- Sinclair, fais doubler les gardes aux clôtures, qu'ils vérifient la lisière de la forêt, je veux être informé du moindre mouvement suspect. Bellamy, vas me chercher les gardes qui n'étaient pas encore en poste, ramène les à l'entrée du camp. Allez!

Ils partirent au pas de course. En quelques minutes, les hommes armés affluaient, se mettant en position selon les directives de leur chancelier. Bellamy et Sinclair rejoignirent Kane et ensemble ils regardèrent les deux natifs s'approcher. Ils immobilisèrent leurs montures tout près du portail et descendirent. Le plus grand des deux, massif et imposant, pris les devants.

\- Je suis Ryder, garde de Heda.

Le chancelier fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes et fit signe au natif de poursuivre.

\- Je dois parler à la chancelière, mère de Clarke.

\- Abby est blessée, c'est moi, Marcus Kane, qui parlerai en son nom.

\- Vous êtes le chef ici?

Marcus fit oui de la tête.

\- J'ai un message pour vous, de la part de Heda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve facile de s'attacher à Dria!  
> On avance, lentement mais sûrement!


	8. Conseil de paix

Chapitre 8

Tous avançaient en silence sur le sentier menant au camp des natifs. La marche était longue et se déroulait dans le calme plat. On entendait le bruit des sabots martelant la terre battue, les bruits de pas de ceux qui n'avait pas de monture. Le champ de la forêt complétant son éveil s'entremêlait au rythme de leur cheminement. Le vent soufflait comme s'il tentait d'emporter les dernières feuilles que les arbres gardaient jalousement. Les accompagnants à leur pensées solitaires, les quelques oiseaux n'ayant pas quittés pour les contrées plus chaudes saluaient le jour, entonnant ici et là leur champ unique. Le chancelier et ses conseillers se laissaient guider par les deux natifs chevauchant à bonne distance, sans toutefois jamais être assez loin pour les perdre de vu. Marcus fermait la marche et laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Il se rappelait lorsque lui-même était allé pour demander la paix aux natifs. Toutefois, les choses s'étaient déroulées bien différemment de ce qu'il avait espéré.

Lorsque qu'il avait laissé entrer Ryder au camp Jaha pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, le message de Heda, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui lui avait été révélé alors. La commandante requérait la présence de la chancelière et de ceux qu'elle jugerait bon de l'assister pour un conseil de paix. Un conseil au terme duquel serait définitivement scellée une nouvelle alliance. Sinclair et Bellamy lui avait déconseillé d'accepter, sachant tous deux que la parole de la commandante n'avait plus aucune valeur au lendemain de sa trahison aux portes de Mt Weather. Néanmoins, Marcus sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans cette offrande de Lexa. Il savait très bien que cette opportunité, même si elle était pénible à envisager, représentait une chance de se défaire de l'un de leur ennemi. Quant au second, l'hiver froid et sombre, peut-être serait-il plus aisé d'y faire face avec leur aide. Il n'avait donc pu se résoudre à écouter ses conseillers, à tourner le dos à cette paix, aussi hasardeuse soit-elle. Ainsi, reprenant le rôle de chancelier, Bellamy et Sinclair à ses côtés, il se dirigeait vers ce fameux conseil, sans un mot, sans rien d'autre que la quiétude des bois pour contrebalancer le doute qui l'habitait.

Clarke avait quitté la tente de la commandante alors que celle-ci se voyait aménager pour recevoir les siens, pour présenter les termes de l'échange. Les préparatifs n'avaient été qu'un prétexte pour s'échapper, ne serait-ce que le peu de temps qui lui restait avant l'arrivée des gens de son peuple. Clarke déambulait entres les huttes, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Dire qu'elle avait décidé de s'isoler dans la forêt pour être seule loin de tout, loin de tous. Maintenant, elle était là à appréhender de revoir les visages de ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière, qu'elle avait fui, incapable de faire face à ses actes. Elle s'arrêta net et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira profondément puis expira longuement.

\- Le conseil ne t'enchante pas plus que moi on dirait.

Clarke rouvrit les yeux, elle avait reconnu cette voix, à la fois si familière et nouvelle.

\- Marche avec moi Clarke, dit Dria en s'éloignant.

Clarke lui emboîta le pas et ensemble elles continuèrent ce qu'elle avait entamé seule.

\- J'ai vu ton visage, la nuit où Lexa a annoncé notre échange à ton peuple, dit Clarke.

\- J'ai participé aux derniers et je n'aurais jamais pensé renouveler l'expérience.

\- Était-ce si terrible que ça?

\- Non pas terrible… elle cherchait ses mots. Je dirais plutôt une grande responsabilité. Lexa t'a expliqué que chaque chef devait fournir la personne lui étant la plus chère?

Clarke fit oui de la tête.

\- Je me devais de représenter non pas seulement notre clan mais aussi Heda tu comprends. À la fois un honneur et une responsabilité, du moins c'est ce que me disait les autres membres du conseil.

\- Tu ne le penses pas?

\- Lexa est ma sœur Clarke et ma sœur est devenue Heda. J'ai rapidement compris que malgré que ce fût elle qui reçoive cet honneur, je ne serais pas que spectatrice de son règne.

\- Heda sis, confirma Clarke.

\- Tu sais ce que cela signifie maintenant j'imagine.

\- Je savais que tu lui étais lié avant même que j'entende les hommes qui nous ont ramenés au camp t'appeler de la sorte. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai cru que tu étais elle. Mais plus je te regardais…

\- Plus Lexa disparaissait, la coupa Dria. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Il faut admettre que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup elle et moi, du moins en apparence. Ce sont les yeux qui finissent par nous trahir, car ils ne peuvent cacher toutes les nuances qui nous distinguent.

\- Que voulais-tu dire par spectatrice de son règne, demanda Clarke qui n'avait pu se sortir cette phrase de la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle a dû affronter en devenant la commandante.

\- Dit toujours.

\- Lexa ne dirige pas totalement seule, il y a un conseil pour l'assister. Celui-ci est composé d'un parent de toutes les précédentes Heda. Dès mon arrivé à Polis j'ai été nommé à celui-ci mais pas en tant que simple conseillère, en tant qu'intendante.

\- Quel est la différence?

\- Je siège au conseil comme les autres mais en tant que parente le l'actuelle Heda, je deviens l'intendante en son absence. Alors seulement je préside le conseil et je dirige la capitale.

\- Que fais-tu ici alors?

Dria ne put retenir un léger sourire.

\- C'est ce que Lexa m'a dit quand je suis arrivé il y a deux jours. Tu as connu Gustus je crois.

Clarke hocha la tête tout en remarquant comment le visage de Dria s'était métamorphosé en disant ce simple nom.

\- Il était le conseillé qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'elle quittait Polis. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Nous avons appris sa mort et j'ai décidé de venir prendre sa place.

Clarke se souvint de l'expression sur le visage de Lexa quand elle avait introduit sa lame dans le cœur de celui-ci. Elle réalisa qu'il devait compter plus pour elle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Ou plutôt qu'il comptait pour toutes deux.

\- Nous y voilà, dit Dria en pointant à Clarke l'écurie temporaire.

Dria pressa le pas et la distança rapidement. Un homme était afféré à remplir un abreuvoir d'où les bêtes commençaient à se rapprocher. Clarke la vit porter deux doigts à ses lèvres et l'imitation parfaite d'un champ d'oiseau en jaillit. Un cheval gris claire relava la tête. Contrairement à tous les autres qui allaient se désaltérer, il avança d'un pas lent vers la jeune femme.

\- Vient Clarke, lui demanda Dria.

Dria passait sa main dans la crinière du destrier lorsque Clarke les rejoint.

\- Voici Java, dans notre langue cela signifie « lance ».

\- Comme l'arme?

\- Oui, car il court aussi vite que la lance fend l'air.

Dria se déplaça et entreprit de lui caresser le flanc. Elle prit ensuite la main de Clarke pour la lui poser sur le dos du cheval.

\- Fais comme moi, tu verras, toutes tes appréhensions s'envoleront.

Dria se déplaça de l'autre côté de la bête. Elles restèrent là sans rien dire, à s'occuper de l'animal, à laisser s'échapper avec chaque caresse toutes les inquiétudes qui les habitaient. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que ce moment si simple et apaisant à la fois.

\- Dria, Clarke, il est temps.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, se dit Clarke en se retournant pour voir Ryder qui leur ordonnait de le rejoindre. À contrecœur, elles laissèrent Java et le suivirent.

\- Je ne pourrai pas l'amener avec moi à l'Arche, dit Dria d'un air désolé alors qu'elles suivaient le garde. Tu veux bien le prendre avec toi lorsque tu retourneras à Polis? Je ne voudrais pas que n'importe qu'elle guerrier le monte, ils peuvent être si dur avec les chevaux tu sais.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ryder s'arrêta devant la hutte et de sa large paume, indiqua l'entrée.

\- Ils vous attendent.

Clarke avala difficilement. Dria fit signe à Ryder de disposer et il s'éloigna. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke et verrouilla son regard dans le sien. Sans rien ajouté, elle lui tourna le dos et entra. Clarke la suivi tout en tentant de contrôler sa respiration qui s'accélérait.

\- Les voilà, dit Lexa alors qu'elles pénétraient sous la tente.

Des tables avaient été rassemblées pour n'en former plus qu'une et plusieurs chaises avaient été ajoutées pour que tous puissent prendre place. Lexa se tenait du côté ou il n'y avait que deux sièges. De l'autre, Kane, Sinclair et Bellamy étaient debout et il restait une place à côté d'eux.

Aux mots de la commandante, ils se retournèrent pour les regarder.

\- Clarke! S'écria presque Bellamy en se dirigeant vers elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse, une fois de plus. Clarke referma ses bras autour de lui pour lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Bellamy, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Clarke, répéta-t-il pour qu'elle seule entende.

Ils se séparèrent et elle remarqua que Kane et Sinclair s'étaient approchés à leur tour. Marcus lova sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- C'est Abby qui sera heureuse de te savoir saine et sauve.

Au grand soulagement de Clarke il n'avait pas dit « revoir ».

\- Comment elle va?

\- Elle se repose pour le moment.

Kane remarqua l'inquiétude qu'avait produite sa réponse évasive.

\- Jackson m'a assuré qu'elle se remettrait, Clarke, ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses deux mains.

Il la pressa contre lui puis lui indiqua le siège vacant entre Bellamy et lui. Dria avait rejoint Lexa de l'autre côté de la table et elles attendaient debout que tous prennent place.

\- Marcus Kane, chancelier intérimaire du peuple du ciel, soit le bienvenu, toi et ceux que tu as choisi pour t'assister.

Elle tendit les mains vers l'avant pour leur faire signe de s'asseoir. Tous, y compris elle-même, s'exécutèrent.

\- Je vous ai convoqué pour un conseil de paix. Toutefois, sachez qu'il ne s'agit ni d'une proposition, ni d'une négociation.

\- Forcer la paix? L'interrompit presque Bellamy.

Lexa le foudroya du regard. Kane leva la main vers lui pour le restreindre dans ses propos.

\- N'avions-nous pas déjà obtenus la paix commandante? Demanda Marcus.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec froideur.

Lexa les regarda tous sévèrement avant de poursuivre.

\- Nous avions renoncé à vous anéantir pour vaincre ensemble un adversaire commun.

\- Un ennemi que vous nous avez préféré au dernier instant, lui souligna Kane.

\- Ne testez pas les limites de ma clémence chancelier.

\- Je désire seulement connaitre vos nouvelles motivations, car maintenant, il n'y a plus d'opposant à vaincre.

\- Telle en est la raison. En vainquant seul les hommes des montagnes vous avez démontré une force insoupçonnée. Nous respectons cette force.

\- Ce n'aura pas été sans sacrifice, dit-il en prenant la main de Clarke.

Il la serra dans la sienne avant de poursuivre.

\- Nous savons, encore ce matin la fumée s'élève du bûcher ayant consumé nos morts et les leurs. Tous désormais réunis dans les cendres du passé.

\- Et le passé est passé commandante, cette force que vous nous enviez aujourd'hui nous ne la possédons pas tel que vous croyez…

\- Qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons pour survivre sont deux choses différentes, compléta Bellamy.

Clarke se souvint quand il lui avait dit ces mêmes mots la première fois. En cet instant, ils prenaient tout leur sens.

\- Vous avez fait en une nuit ce que nous n'avons pu réussir en près d'un siècle, que vous le vouliez ou non. Un exploit à la fois respecté et … craint, leur répondit Lexa.

\- Craint?

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- Lorsqu'on m'a rapporté que vous étiez sorti vivant de la montagne, lorsque nous avons compris ce qui s'était passé, il m'a fallu faire un choix.

Elle fit une pause où elle prit le temps de prendre une grande respiration, comme si elle revivait ce dilemme.

\- Vous épargner ou vous tuer, tous. J'ai choisi la clémence, en signe de ma gratitude pour tout ce que vous avez accompli… sans notre aide.

Les traits de la commandante s'étaient adoucis et la reconnaissance était lisible sur son visage.

\- La paix, soupira Marcus, comme si ce mot représentait enfin quelque chose, comme s'il avait été dépouillé de toute signification, jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Pour mon peuple la paix n'est pas donnée, elle s'acquiert au terme de …

\- L'échange, la coupa Clarke qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, les siens surpris qu'elle connaisse déjà les intentions de la commandante.

\- Attendez, mais quel échange? Demanda Marcus, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Comme nous avons expliqué à Clarke la nuit dernière…

\- Comment-ça la nuit dernière? La coupa Bellamy à nouveau.

Lexa serra les points. Dria glissa sa main sur l'un deux et serra ses doigts autour, comme si elle désirait la contenir. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que désirait Lexa en cet instant. Mais il n'était pas un natif et leurs lois ne s'appliquaient pas à eux, heureusement pour lui. Bellamy s'était levé vers Clarke et la dévisageait.

\- Tu es ici depuis quand? Tu…

\- Bellamy! Dit fermement Kane en se relevant à son tour. Commandante pouvons-nous avoir un moment?

Lexa fit oui de la tête quoi que son expression laissait paraître toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait, que Dria contenait avec peine.

Sinclair pris Bellamy par le bras et le dirigea vers la sortie alors que Kane faisait lever Clarke pour qu'elle les accompagne également. Ils s'éloignèrent pour se trouver hors de vue de tout natif à proximité, mais surtout, pour éviter que la commandante entende ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

\- Clarke.

Marcus s'était approché d'elle et cherchait à croiser son regard.

\- Tu es ici depuis quand?

La question avait été posée non pas sur un ton accusateur mais soucieux. Clarke leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kane, doux et plus inquiets que réprobateurs.

\- Depuis moins d'un jour.

\- Pourquoi venir ici?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici, elle soupira. Je traversais les terres de Mt Weather quand je suis tombé sur Dria.

\- La sœur de la commandante, dit Sinclair.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il pouvait savoir cela.

\- Lexa nous as annoncé sa présence au conseil alors que nous vous attendions, confirma Bellamy.

Elle hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

\- Elle a été attaqué par Emerson…

\- Il a survécu? Demanda Bellamy, visiblement inquiet de l'apprendre.

\- Il est mort maintenant. Il ne reste réellement plus aucun survivant de Mt Weather désormais.

Elle fit une pause, revoyant le cadavre de l'homme étendu sur le sol.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai tué pour qu'il ne la tue pas elle. Peu après, des natifs nous ont retrouvés et je me suis réveillé ici.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas repartie? Demanda Bellamy.

Clarke savait bien ce que sa question suggérait. Pourquoi alors qu'elle avait choisi de quitter l'Arche était-elle restée ici? Pourquoi pouvait-elle s'attarder avec eux et non les siens? Elle ne risqua pas une réponse, elle-même ne le sachant pas totalement.

Marcus marcha vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Clarke, quand ce conseil sera terminé, tu rentreras avec nous.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et fit non de la tête.

\- Je sais ce qu'est la honte et le remord d'avoir posé un tel geste. Je connais les ravages que peuvent produire tant de remords. Toute cette culpabilité et cette honte d'avoir repris tant de vie. Crois-moi, je sais tout ça.

Elle regardait ses yeux miroitant leurs regrets complices. Clarke savait qu'il avait porté le même fardeau, la même souffrance en réduisant la population de l'Arche de plus de trois cents personnes s'étant portées volontaire.

\- Je te mentirais en disant que le temps finira par apaiser tous tes tourments, mais il aide. On apprend à vivre avec ces blessures ou on meurt par elle. Ne les laissent pas te dominer. Le passé est passé, Clarke.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Si tu peux, tu n'as pas à affronter ça seule. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, sans toi nous serions morts dans cette montagne. Reviens avec nous et laisse le temps faire son œuvre.

\- Je ne peux pas revoir tous leurs visages. Même seule dans les bois je n'arrive pas à me sortir ces images de ma tête. Retourner à l'Arche m'est impossible, dit-elle d'un voix tremblante presque paniqué à l'idée d'y retourner.

Elle laissa échapper une larme en détachant son regard de Marcus.

\- Je suis désolé je ne rentre pas.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi Clarke. Dit Bellamy à voix basse.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à vous donner … si ce n'est de ma participation à l'échange.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cet échange dont Lexa et toi parlez? Demanda Sinclair, un peu plus en retrait.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça impliquerait que je reste avec les natifs pour un temps.

\- Hors de question, Clarke, dit Kane d'une voix calme mais ferme.

\- Marcus, dit Clarke et se décidant à le regarder en face. Si je ne peux retourner avec vous, si je vous ai abandonné parce que je n'ai plus la force de diriger, laissez-moi la chance de faire ça.

\- Donner un sens à ton absence...

Elle fit oui de la tête. Kane resta là à la regarder tout en murissant cette option. Il la fixa longuement avant de finalement hocher la tête, se résignant à sa demande.

\- Nous les avons assez fait attendre, retournons, dit-il en prenant le bras de Clarke et se mettant en marche vers la tente de la commandante.

Bellamy et Sinclair les suivirent et rapidement, ils furent tous attablé à nouveau face à Lexa et Dria.

\- Merci de votre patience commandante, poursuivez je vous en prie.

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- L'échange.

Elle laissa planer ce simple mot qui avait soulevé tant d'émoi avant leur retour.

\- C'est par lui que j'ai instauré la coalition entre mes douze clans. Il s'agit d'un gage de confiance dans lequel chaque chef offre en partage la personne qui lui est la plus chère, celle qui représentera son peuple.

Elle regarda tour à tour celles qu'elle avait déjà présentées aux siens lors des bûchers de la veille.

\- Clarke est la fille de la chancelière et donc la seule pouvant vous représenter. Je n'ai également qu'une seule personne pouvant accomplir cette tâche, ma sœur Dria.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers Clarke.

\- Puisque vous n'êtes pas des natifs et puisque nous avons plus de choses qui nous différencies encore que mes clans entre eux, nous procéderons différemment. Nous allons commencer par échanger Dria et Clarke durant un mois.

\- Un mois entier? Demanda Kane.

\- Oui. Puis Clarke retournera à l'Arche y passer une semaine avec Dria. Dria et Clarke viendront ensuite passer le même laps de temps à la capitale.

\- Et l'échange sera terminé?

\- Seulement s'il a été jugé suffisant au terme de ces premières étapes.

\- Comment en juger et qui en jugera? S'enquit Marcus.

\- Moi et cela dépendra de ce qu'elles auront appris durant le temps passé loin des leurs. C'est sur elles que repose notre alliance, Marcus Kane. Elles doivent tout apprendre pour pouvoir ensuite transmettre leurs connaissances à leur propre peuple. Sans cela, aucun respect et aucune paix n'est possible.

Kane inspira profondément, songeant à cette possible paix avec les natifs. En son cœur il ne désirait qu'y croire mais son esprit lui imposait de rester méfiant.

\- Nous craignons ce que nous ne connaissons pas, dit Dria, comme si elle avait deviné ce que se disait Marcus.

S'en suivi un long silence durant lequel ils se regardèrent, chacun de leur côté de la table, chacun du côté de son propre peuple.

\- Commandante, soupira enfin Marcus pour briser ce calme s'alourdissant de plus en plus. Vous nous présentez ces termes mais ce n'est « ni une proposition, ni une négociation », ce sont vos paroles.

Lexa confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix d'accepter, ajouta-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu le choix. Chancelier, depuis le jour ou votre peuple est descendu du ciel et s'est approprié nos terres, nous n'avons eu d'autres intentions que de reprendre ce qui était nôtre. Malgré que nous ayons combattus côte à côte vous êtes toujours demeuré l'ennemi.

Les regards se durcirent aux dernières paroles de la commandantes.

\- Nous respectons la force, et respectons celle que vous avez démontrée. Pour moi la paix n'est pas symbole de faiblesse, telle est ma vision. Tous ne la partagent pas mais en tant que Heda ma vison est celle de tous. Refusez ce que je vous offre et ma vison pourrait bien devenir d'avantage comme la majorité des miens.

À nouveau, le lourd silence s'installa autour d'eux. Kane referma les yeux et inspira lentement.

\- Nous acceptons.

Le conseil s'était poursuivi pendant encore longtemps suite à l'acceptation du peuple du ciel. La commandante leur avait exposé plus en détail les termes de leur échange. Le succès de leur nouvelle alliance et la promesse d'une paix durable dépendrait de leurs deux clans. C'est ensemble qu'ils forgeraient de nouveaux liens en apprenant les uns des autres, bâtissant confiance et respect à travers ce périple que feraient Dria et Clarke.

Le conseil terminé, il ne restait plus que les sœurs sous la tente de la commandante.

\- C'est dans cette région que se situe l'Arche, dit Lexa en pointant le plan qu'elle avait sorti la veille. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, vous y serez en quelque heures à peine car ils voyagent à pied.

Dria confirma qu'elle avait bien compris.

\- À quoi ressemble-t-elle?

\- L'Arche? Elle est immense, très haute et toute faite de métal. Je n'y suis pas allé, je ne l'ai vu que de loin. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

\- Je pars quand?

\- Dans un moment à peine, tout comme Clarke et moi.

Lexa se recula de la table et alla prendre le sac de vêtements que Dria s'était prévu pour son court séjour au camp de guerre. En le soulevant elle remarqua sa légèreté et le secoua brièvement. Alors que Lexa déposait le bagage sur son lit, Dria quitta la table à son tour pour aller la rejoindre. Lexa le vida pour découvrir le peu qu'il contenait, à peine une tenue ou deux.

\- Le froid approche Dria et tu ne passeras pas un mois entier avec si peu.

\- Je ne devais pas partir pour si longtemps tu sais et… j'ai donné des vêtements à Echo quand elle m'a guidé au Mt Weather.

La commandante hocha la tête. Elle prit le sac et alla le remplir de ses propres tenus. Lorsqu'elle revint, il fermait difficilement. Elle lui tendit également un manteau long, chaud et sombre.

\- Merci, mais toi?

\- J'ai déjà préparé ce qu'il me fallait pour retourner à Polis, ne t'en fais pas.

Dria regarda les habits de sa sœur pendant un instant.

\- Je vais avoir l'air de toi…

\- Tu me ressemble déjà.

\- Justement, en les portant se sera pire.

\- Quel est le problème?

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça nuira quand je vais arriver là-bas? Ils n'auront pas encore été prévenus.

\- Tu es qui tu es Dria, n'en ait ni honte ni peur.

\- Lexa, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- L'échange ne sera pas plus facile avec eux qu'avec les nôtres Dria. Les intentions de paix de Marcus Kane sont sincères et son peuple le suivra.

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il quand il ne sera plus le chancelier, quand la mère de Clarke reprendra le commandement?

\- Comme tu l'as dit, elle est sa mère. Elle ne risquera rien qui mettrait sa vie en danger. Ils doivent veiller sur toi comme ils espèrent que je veillerai sur Clarke.

Lexa se rapprocha de Dria et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ne craint rien ma sœur, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Je reviens auprès de toi et voilà qu'il me faut à nouveau te quitter.

Lexa et Dria retirèrent à nouveau leurs pendentifs et répétèrent cette routine qui était leur. Elles enlacèrent leur main et appuyèrent leur front l'un sur l'autre. Après un moment de proximité trop court elles prirent le collier, portant maintenant le symbole caractéristique de l'autre. Elles avaient ainsi l'impression de rester au plus près et ce, malgré la distance.

\- Tu vas me manquer Dria, dit Lexa en lui caressant la joue.

\- Et à moi donc.

Lexa et Dria sortirent de la tente de la commandante. Elles y trouvèrent Ryder qui montait la garde, comme toujours.

\- Heda.

\- Ryder, fait quérir les chevaux, nous repartons pour Polis dès qu'ils quitteront pour l'Arche.

-Lexa.

Dria lui prit le bras alors qu'elle se remettait déjà en marche.

-Attend! Je m'occupe des chevaux et je vous rejoints avec eux.

\- Bien. Ryder, termine de rassembler le nécessaire pour le voyage et rejoints nous ensuite.

\- Heda, dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle avant de s'éloigner.

Lexa se remit en route seule et Dria l'imita. Elle retourna à l'écurie et fit préparer les chevaux de Lexa et Ryder. Elle siffla pour faire approcher Java qui s'exécuta aussitôt. Dria saisit sa bride et se dirigea vers l'homme qui lui approchait les autres montures. Elle alla saisir leurs rênes quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle les réclamer.

\- Je m'en occupe Heda sis.

Dria se retourna pour voir Indra s'approcher et mener les bêtes vers elle. Celle-ci fit signe à l'homme qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin de son aide et il repartit s'occuper des autres destriers.

\- Tu pars pour l'Arche.

\- Oui en effet, dit-elle en se mettant en marche.

Indra lui emboîta le pas, menant les chevaux. Elles s'exécutèrent sans mots jusqu'à ce que l'entrée du camp soit en vue, elle et ceux qui les attendaient.

\- Heda sis.

Dria s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Indra regardait au loin le peuple du ciel et semblait hésiter à poursuivre. Si sa simple présence et l'assistance qu'elle portait à Dria était surprenante, ce qui se lisait sur son visage l'était tout autant.

\- Je vais continuer seule Indra, merci, dit Dria en tendant la main.

Indra lui donna les brides et s'écarta de quelques pas. La jeune femme allait se remettre en route quand Indra la retint.

\- J'ai un message pour l'un des gens du ciel.

Dria hocha la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Indra s'approcha et dégaina l'une des dagues qu'elle portait. Elle la lui tendit et plongea son regard noir dans le sien.

\- Donne ceci à Octavia.

Dria prit l'arme et écouta le message allant avec celui-ci.

Tous étaient réunis à la sortie du camp des natifs. Dria avait rapporté les chevaux que prendraient Clarke, Lexa et son garde pour retourner à la capitale. Ryder était à charger ceux-ci avec tout le matériel nécessaire à leur voyage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec Java, Dria alla retirer ce qui restait de ses propres effets étant restés à la scelle de celui-ci. Lexa lui avait préparé autant de vêtement que pouvait contenir son pauvre sac dont les coutures menaçaient maintenant de céder à tout moment. Cet autre besace qu'elle alla récupérer contenait tout ce dont elle avait besoin en tant que guérisseuse. Tout ceci n'était plus seulement ce qu'elle faisait mais ce qu'elle était, bien plus qu'une tâche attitré depuis l'enfance, c'était maintenant une vocation. Dria l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle sourit un bref moment en se disant que cela était aussi un peu de chez elle qu'elle emportait dans ce sac.

\- Dria, Clarke, il est temps.

Lexa leur fit signe à toutes deux d'approcher.

\- Aujourd'hui vous repartez avec toute la responsabilité d'un peuple. Un dépaysement mais aussi une chance unique.

Elle posa ses mains sur le cœur de chacune et murmura le reste de ses paroles.

\- Ouvrez votre esprit, ouvrez les yeux et voyez à travers ceux de l'autre. Que les chemins qui vous séparent aujourd'hui vous réunissent demain.

Lexa retira ses mains et s'inclina brièvement devant elles. Dria lui rendit son geste et en la voyant Clarke en fit de même.

\- Va dire au revoir au tiens Clarke.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et alla aussitôt les rejoindre. Elle commença d'abord par Bellamy qui la serra fort, encore plus fort que sous la tente de la commandante. Ils restèrent à s'enlacer pendant un bon moment, à échanger des paroles qu'eux seul entendirent.

\- Prend soin d'eux pour moi tu veux.

\- Et toi reviens dans un mois.

Ils se séparèrent et Marcus et Sinclair s'approchèrent pour l'étreindre à leur tour.

\- Sois prudente Clarke et puisse se voyage t'apporter la paix intérieure que tu recherches tant, dit Kane en déposant un baiser sur sa tête, comme l'aurait fait un père disant adieu.

\- Dit à ma mère…

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux devenir humide. L'émotion montait si facilement en elle, bien plus aisément que les mots qu'elle cherchait.

\- Dit lui…

Elle n'arrivait pas à poursuivre. Marcus prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je lui dirai Clarke, sois sans crainte, dit-il doucement.

Il la serra dans ses bras et regarda plus loin les aux revoir des sœurs natives. Celles-ci ne parlaient pas, elles se tenaient simplement l'une devant l'autre. Leurs têtes appuyées l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains entrelacées, elles semblaient tenter d'arrêter le temps qui ne filait que trop rapidement et qui bientôt les éloignerait, encore. Elles terminèrent en se serrant dans leurs bras puis, elles vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Chancelier, je vous confie ma sœur Dria, elle est désormais sous votre protection. Qu'elle me revienne saine et sauve ou l'ère des hommes du ciel sera trop court pour que les miens se souviennes de vous dans les temps à venir.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots le regard menaçant mais une pointe de peur était aussi visible car elle savait qu'à partir de ce moment, le sort de Dria n'était plus en son contrôle.

Marcus regarda les yeux de la commandante et vit par-delà la menace toute la peur et l'impuissance qui la motivait. Il regarda Dria et y vit également la peur dans ses yeux mais ceux-ci n'étaient aucunement menaçants. Ils le regardaient et il eut l'impression, un court instant, qu'ils voyaient au plus profond de lui. Il écourta cet étrange échange et posa à nouveaux les yeux sur la commandante.

\- Vous avez ma parole qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

Il prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne.

\- Il en va de même pour vous commandante, ramenez-nous Clarke dans un mois jour pour jour, nous l'attendrons avec impatience.

\- Bien, il est temps, vous devez arriver avant qu'il ne fasse nuit et nous avons deux jours de cheval à faire avant…

\- Deux jours? La coupa Dria. Mais Polis n'est qu'à une journée de galop…

Le regard de Lexa changea, étrangement mal à l'aise pendant un court instant. Magnanime, Marcus s'éloigna et indiqua à Bellamy et Sinclair de le suivre. Ce que la commandante avait à confier ne les concernait plus maintenant. Pour ce qui était de Clarke, ce voyage était le sien désormais et elle se devait probablement d'être également mise au courant.

\- Le voyage sera plus long en effet car nous ferons halte à Alexandria.

Clarke fronça les sourcils aux paroles de Lexa. Avait-elle bien entendu?

Dria porta sa main à son pendentif et essuya ses yeux qui s'étaient empli de larme si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pu se retenir. Elle s'approcha de Lexa, lui pris la main et de l'autre caressa le pendentif de sa sœur.

\- Cueille nos fleurs pour mère tu veux bien. Donne-lui tout mon amour.

Lexa fit oui de la tête, les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux mais, comme toujours, aucunes ne lui échappa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pas de plus dans la bonne direction. Que d'émotions!


	9. Alexandria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, chaque semaine une musique différente m'inspire. J'ai également la chance d'avoir une copine pleine de talent pour me composer, et ce sur demande, une mélodie qui accompagnera ma création quotidienne. Voici donc le lien vers la trame sonore personnalisée de Entre ciel et terre, en espérant que cela accompagnera aussi bien votre lecture que cela a inspiré mes mots.
> 
> watch?v=DeWxRVDnPnM&feature=em-share_video_user
> 
> ou rechercher dans youtube : Entre ciel et terre, chapitre 9 "Alexandria"
> 
> Merci et à la semaine prochaine!

Chapitre 9

Le sentier menant à Alexandria était particulièrement sinueux. Étroit et ne laissant passer plus d'un cheval à la fois, il s'enfonçait loin dans la forêt. Les arbres le bordant se rejoignaient de part et d'autre, comme s'ils tentaient de se refermer sur lui, menaçant d'engloutir les voyageurs s'y étant aventuré. Bien qu'il ne resta presque plus de feuilles rattachées aux hautes branches, la lumière du jour peinait à passer à travers. Les chevaux avançaient lentement, se frayant difficilement un passage sur ce chemin hasardeux. La route était longue et silencieuse, chargée des émotions encore lourdes à dissiper. Les aux revoir avaient été déchirant et chaque instant passé sur ce chemin opposé ne faisait que rappeler combien ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Chaque foulé de cheval les séparait d'avantage, tant vers l'inconnue que l'incertitude.

Pendant les premières heures de ce voyage lent et laborieux, Clarke s'était surprise à regretter de ne pas être rentré aves les siens. Les revoir pour ensuite les quitter à nouveau lui avait été bien plus pénible qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais alors que le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa descente vers les montagnes, ses regrets s'étaient dissipés, balayés par ses éternels fantômes. Car où qu'elle aille, peu importe la distance qu'elle parcourait, cela ne semblait jamais être assez loin pour les semer. Dans un souvenir, dans une allusion à cette nuit ou encore dans la quiétude d'un périple silencieux comme celui-ci, ils allaient la rejoindre. Derrières ses paupières closes et même les yeux grands ouverts, ces fantômes l'enlaçaient dans une étreinte de culpabilité et de honte, la berçaient avec eux dans cette mort lancinante. Lorsqu'elle était avec eux, toute envie d'être avec les siens s'envolaient loin, aussi loin qu'aurait dû partir les âmes qui restaient inlassablement accrochées à elle. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu emporté ce fardeau à l'Arche. Si elle souhaitait y retourner un jour, elle se devait les en éloigner autant que possible. Car même si elle doutait d'un jour s'en libérer, peut-être se perdraient-ils en route vers Polis, dans des chemins aussi sinueux et sombre que celui-ci.

Clarke sentit Java ralentir et remarqua que Lexa, plus loin devant, s'était arrêté. Son cheval finit par s'immobiliser à son tour tout comme celui de Ryder qui fermait la marche derrière elle. Clarke se redressa légèrement grâce aux étriers pour tenter de voir ce qui motivait cette halte. Elle regardait au-delà de Lexa et n'y voyait rien d'autre que le sentier qui bifurquait vers la gauche. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus encore et remarqua que le chemin ne formait pas un tournant, mais bien qu'il se divisait en deux. Il lui avait presque été impossible de discerner l'infime sentier partant vers la droite. Si la route sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était étroite car elle n'était que peu fréquenté, cette autre allé dominée par la végétation n'avait probablement pas été emprunté depuis bien longtemps. Lexa descendit de son cheval et le dirigea sur le bas-côté pour dégager le passage.

\- Viens Clarke, dit Lexa.

La blonde passa la jambe par-dessus la scelle et se laissa glisser. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et ses genoux manquèrent céder sous cette soudaine demande de support. L'intérieur de ses cuisses et son postérieur étaient endoloris et elle se força pour ne pas marcher les jambes arquées. Les rênes de Java en main, elle s'avança vers Lexa et se retourna pour s'étonner de voir que Ryder n'en faisait pas autant. Au contraire, maintenant que le chemin était dégagé, il mena son cheval plus avant jusqu'à être vis-à-vis la commandante. Il tira sur la bride et l'animal s'arrêta.

\- Vas à Andrews. Nous t'y rejoindrons. Dit-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme.

\- Bien Heda, lui répondit-il en la saluant.

Il fit claquer les rênes et le cheval repris la route. Elles le regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, puis, Lexa entreprit d'attacher son cheval à un arbre.

\- Attache Java, Clarke, il ne peut nous suivre plus avant.

Clarke s'exécuta. Elle passa ses doigts dans la longue crinière grise du cheval et lui flatta le flanc affectueusement.

\- Suis-moi.

Clarke se retourna juste à temps pour voir Lexa qui empruntait le petit sentier. À peine visible, il serpentait à travers les fougères et s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans la forêt dense. Clarke la rejoignit et très vite, elles furent l'une derrière l'autre à tenter de se frayer un passage parmi la végétation qui avait depuis longtemps repris sa juste place en ces lieux jadis fréquenté. Tout comme le reste du périple, elles restèrent muettes. On n'entendait que le craquement des feuilles et des brindilles sous les pas de Clarke car Lexa avançait à pas de loup. Se déplaçant comme une ombre, elle avançait sans un bruit. Clarke la regardait, si agile et leste et tentait autant que possible de suivre ses traces, évitant ainsi les obstacles que la forêt semait sur leur chemin. Plus elles avançaient, plus Clarke devenait fébrile. Elle se souvenait des dernières paroles que les sœurs avaient échangées lorsque Lexa avait annoncé leur détour par Alexandria.

« Cueille nos fleurs pour mère tu veux bien. Donne-lui tout mon amour. »

Elle revoyait également le visage de Lexa et ce qu'avait produit cette demande. Mais ce qui la préoccupait le plus était cet unique mot, mère. Clarke n'avait jamais imaginé Lexa avec une famille, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait principalement connue sous les traits de la commandante, impitoyable et crainte. Comme si la fonction effaçait la femme qu'elle était, bien camouflée et à peine reconnaissable sous le masque de Heda. La rencontre de Dria, une face cachée et surtout insoupçonnée de Lexa était déjà une surprise. Clarke avait constaté un côté doux et fragile de Lexa, un côté d'elle qui vivait en Dria, là où seulement elle pouvait le permettre de perdurer, car en elle, en Heda, cela était impossible. Une découverte de faiblesse compensée par toute la violence et la férocité avec laquelle elle défendait cette petite partie d'elle qui se devait d'être protégée. Malgré que ce lien fût si particulier, celui que représentait l'amour maternel était tout autre. Car être devenu si grand n'effaçait pas cette simple vérité, que dans ces bras l'on peut être encore petit, enfin. C'était cela qu'appréhendait Clarke, cette rencontre prochaine avec probablement la seule personne pouvant, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, laisser Lexa être petite, enfin. C'était cela qui faisait battre le cœur de Clarke de plus en plus vite, cette curiosité devant cette envie de vulnérabilité chez la commandante. Car jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours été stoïque et en contrôle, dirigeant sans compromis, dans la guerre comme dans la paix contrite. Clarke avait hésité, échouée et tant perdue, et Lexa avait été témoin de tout cela, les plaçant à bonne distance l'une de l'autre. Ainsi, l'idée d'enfin pouvoir diminuer cette vulnérabilité non partagée qui les séparait la rendait nerveuse. Comme si c'était l'inaccessible étoile, un mirage qu'on ne peut que poursuivre sans jamais atteindre. Pourtant elle était là, le cœur battant la chamade au rythme des branches craquant sous ses pas alors qu'elle suivait Lexa sur ce sentier qui n'en finissait plus.

Lexa s'immobilisa. Elle regardait droit devant. Clarke examina par-dessus son épaule mais n'y vit rien de plus que de la végétation, encore. Lexa se remit en marche mais bifurqua légèrement hors du sentier. Elle se dirigea vers un amoncellement de lierre et s'arrêta tout juste devant. Clarke resta là sans bouger, sans rien dire, à la regarder simplement. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage mais elle l'entendit renifler et porter une main à celui-ci. Lexa tendit les bras et agrippa la plante grimpante. Dans un long mouvement, elle tira vers le bas, arrachant ce qu'elle avait saisi. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui motivait un tel geste car elle aperçut de la couleur derrière les feuilles encore en place. Lexa arracha la lierre encore et encore, ses gestes devenant de plus en plus durs et combatifs. Lorsqu'enfin elle cessa, elle respirait rapidement, mais la plante avait été vaincue. Elle reposait maintenant à ses pieds, soumise et ayant relâché son emprise sur ce que Lexa avait tant désiré libérer. Clarke découvrit un grand écriteau ravagé par le temps et bien sûr, la flore. On pouvait toutefois encore y lire, ALEXANDRIA. Deux des lettres étaient presque totalement effacées, diluant le titre unique pour le séparer en deux mots, en deux noms, Lexa et Dria.

\- Bienvenu à Alexandria Clarke, dit Lexa d'une voix faible tentant de cacher un traitre tremblement.

Clarke n'osa rien ajouter, quoi qu'il n'ait en fait rien à dire. Lexa se pencha et repoussa tout l'amoncellement de lierre qui jonchait le bas de l'écriteau. Toujours accroupit, elle continua à en débroussailler la base, vraisemblablement à le recherche de quelque chose. Son regard se verrouilla près du pilier droit et elle s'en approcha. De loin, Clarke ne pouvait bien voir. Lexa semblait récolter des plantes ou quoi que ce soit par terre. Toutefois, la distance lui permettait de voir qu'elle n'arrachait pas avec vigueur mais cueillait plutôt délicatement. Lorsqu'elle se releva à nouveau, elle tenait en ses mains un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Alors que Lexa se rapprochait et regagnait le sentier, Clarke pu les observer plus en détail. Les pétales, d'un rouge sombre, étaient grands et recourbés aux extrémités. Ils se rejoignaient en un centre creux et noir pour former une fleur d'une beauté ambiguë. Car en les regardant, l'admiration et la tristesse s'entrelaçaient, mélangé par sa beauté et sa noirceur.

Lexa repassa devant Clarke et continua sur le chemin tortueux. Elles se suivirent en silence, une fois de plus. Bientôt, le chemin s'élargit pour se perdre dans une parcelle de forêt clairsemée. Clarke crue d'abord à une clairière mais plus elle regardait autour plus elle constatait ce que tentait de cacher ces bois. Devant elles se dressait les restes de ce qui semblait avoir jadis été un village. Ici et là, des amoncellements de décombes ayant abdiqués depuis longtemps devant les mêmes lierres qui avaient recouvertes l'écriteau délabré. Ce qui avait probablement abrité des familles entières n'était plus qu'un tas de branches retournant tranquillement à la terre, abrillées sous un manteau de plantes grimpantes. Au-delà, plus au centre de tous ces monticules de végétation, se dressait un dernier vestige combatif. Fait de lourdes pierres grisâtres, un puit gardait encore fidèlement le centre du défunt village. Ni le temps, ni la forêt n'avait eu raison de lui.

Elles s'avancèrent tranquillement, à pas couvert, comme si elles craignaient de réveiller les vestiges endormis. Clarke n'arrivait pas à dégager les yeux du puit. Elle marcha dans sa direction sans se soucier de ne pas être suivi de Lexa. Elle posa ses mains sur les pierres humides et froides. De la mousse avait emplit les fissures entres les roches et comme un mortier, elle les liait ensemble. Avec précaution Clarke prit appuis sur le rebord et se pencha pour regarder en bas. Les pierres s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol, si loin qu'elles se perdaient dans la noirceur. Le cœur du puit était noir et gardait secrètement sa source. Clarke ramassa un caillou par terre et le laissa tomber à l'intérieur. La chute qui ne put être vu fut néanmoins entendue. Des éclaboussures lui parvinrent en écho. Lorsqu'enfin elle en détourna son attention elle ne trouva plus Lexa. Clarke pivota sur elle-même, regardant à droite et à gauche mais il n'y avait plus que les ruines tout autour. Elle eut envi d'appeler son nom mais elle ne s'avait trop pourquoi, elle n'avait aucune envie de rompre le silence baignant l'endroit. Il y avait comme une quiétude sinistre dans ce village. Clarke finit par l'apercevoir au loin, par-delà les restes du passé, plus en retrait à la lisière de la forêt.

Lexa était agenouillé au pied d'un grand chêne. Alors que Clarke s'approchait, celle-ci déposait les fleurs à la base du tronc, là où les énormes racines plongeaient dans le sol. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer seule, la blonde s'immobilisa. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, tant car les mots étaient à peine perceptibles que parce qu'ils étaient prononcés en trigedasleng. Lexa cessa de parler et renifla brièvement en passant le revers de sa manche sous son nez. Elle les replaça de sortes qu'elles forment un bouquet puis, elle se releva. Elle embrassa ses doigts et posa la main sur le tronc au-dessus des fleurs. Quand elle retira sa main, Clarke y découvrit une gravure dans le bois où l'écorce avait été retirée. Elle essayait de voir ce que c'était mais il lui aurait fallu se rapprocher.

Lexa sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Alors qu'elle avançait doucement, Lexa caressa à nouveau la gravure du bout de ses doigts. Quand elle fût assez près, Clarke découvrit enfin ce que les sillons incrustés représentaient. Un demi soleil et une demi-lune formait ensemble un seul astre.

\- Dria et moi avons gravé ceci il y a fort longtemps.

Clarke baissa les yeux vers les fleurs et comprit.

\- C'est ici que repose notre mère.

Clarke sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle qui avait tant appréhendé sa rencontre avec la mère de Lexa, qui avait laissé son cœur s'emballer à cette idée. Voilà qu'elle se tenait devant elle, là où cet arbre imposant l'enlaçait dans une étreinte immuable. Ne faisant plus qu'un avec cette nature que les natifs chérissaient tant, une simple gravure trahissant le lieu de son sommeil éternel. De fins sillons dans le bois signaient leur promesse d'emporter le souvenir de leur amour pour qu'il reste à jamais vivace.

\- Je me trouvais ici et Dria où tu es.

Lexa sentit les souvenirs remonter en elle, ceux d'une autre vie, d'une enfance trop courte.

\- Nous ne sommes jamais revenus depuis.

Lexa revoyait ce jour gris et pluvieux. Elle sentait cette même pluie sur son jeune visage. Les gouttes d'eau qui s'entremêlaient aux larmes d'enfant, emportant avec elle l'innocence et la naïveté. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emplir par ce souvenir, s'abandonnant à lui. Devant cet arbre et sa mère elle pouvait à nouveau être petite, enfin.

Lexa déambulait de tout côté en faisant tournoyer une flèche entre ses doigts. Elle portait l'arc en bandoulière avec son carquois et occupait son esprit en agitant le projectile. Dria se tenait près d'elle, immobile, le regard fixé vers leur hutte. Toutes deux attendaient là tel qu'on le leur avait ordonné, impuissante. La patience de Lexa s'était épuisée depuis longtemps et elle n'arrivait plus à rester en place. Dria vit le guérisseur de leur village sortir de la tente. Lexa se retourna brusquement à l'approche de celui-ci. Elles le dévisagèrent, le regard implorant, miroitant un espoir naïf. Le vieil homme se contenta de secouer la tête en regardant par terre et s'éloigna. Les fillettes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Lexa, Dria, approchez, dit leur mère d'une voix faible à peine audible.

Elle essayait de se redresser sur le lit où elle était étendue mais cela semblait être au-dessus de ses forces. Elle se contenta de leur tendre la main.

\- Mère, laissa échapper Dria en fondant en larme et en grimpant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Elle se recroquevilla dans son autre bras et alla appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. Lexa s'approcha à son tour et s'assied sur le rebord du lit. Elle prit la main de sa mère dans les siennes et la posa contre sa joue. Ses larmes coulaient entre ces doigts protecteurs devenus si froid maintenant. Lexa finit par imiter Dria et se lova sur le lit. Leurs petits bras serraient leur mère, l'agrippant de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Car si leur craintes étaient justifiées, leurs tentatives de la retenir étaient veines. Toutes trois restèrent allongées là sans rien dire pendant longtemps. Si longtemps que les profonds sanglots des enfants se dissipèrent, ne laissant plus que les soubresauts de leur petits corps secoué par le chagrin. Leur mère les pressait contre elle, leur offrant le peu de force qui l'habitait pour les étreindre avec tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait.

Elle embrassa le front de Lexa en desserrant son bras qui l'enveloppait.

\- Lexa, apporte-moi le petit sac là-bas.

Celle-ci se releva et alla chercher le petit paquet qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle revint s'asseoir et Dria en fit de même. Elles la regardèrent l'ouvrir et vider son contenu dans la paume de sa main.

\- Lexa, celui-ci est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit un pendentif argenté autour d'une fine corde de cuir tressé. Lexa le prit et le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Elle contempla le soleil qui y était gravé.

\- Dria, celui-là est pour toi.

Dria pris son collier à son tour et regarda la lune que le médaillon figurait.

\- Lexa, dit-elle en soupirant, le tien comporte le soleil car il te représente ma fille. Tu as en toi cette puissante lumière, qui guide et protège. Fais lui confiance et ne t'en détourne pas, elle te mènera vers la grandeur. Tu es fortes ma fille et je ne crains pas pour toi.

Elle se retourna vers sa seconde fille qui avait recommencé à pleurer.

\- Dria, ma petite Dria. Sur ton médaillon il y a la lune. Sa lumière brille différemment du soleil, elle veille en douceur, pure et changeante.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse, sachant ce qui lui arrivait lorsque la crainte la submergeait. Elle savait combien Lexa pouvait se montrer forte et comment elle surmonterait tout. Mais pour Dria, rien n'était moins certain.

\- Lexa, soit forte pour vous deux et ne laisse pas la peur la gagner.

Lexa hocha la tête frénétiquement, acceptant toute cette responsabilité dont elle n'imaginait pas encore l'ampleur.

\- Bien, maintenant prenez le collier de l'autre.

Les fillettes s'exécutèrent sans un mot, se fixant l'une l'autre.

\- Lexa, Dria, vous portez l'autre avec vous maintenant. Sachez que peu importe ce qui arrivera et même si vos chemins viennent à se séparer, vous ne serez jamais seule. Car ce lien qui vous uni vous garde ensemble pour toujours, où que vous alliez. On ne peut séparer une âme en deux comme on ne peut vous séparer mes filles.

Elle les ramena près d'elle et toutes trois s'allongèrent ensemble à nouveau. Les heures filèrent en un battement de cils, et ni Lexa, ni Dria, ne purent ralentirent sa fuite. Le temps emporta leur mère avec lui, ne laissant dans leurs bras d'enfant qu'un corps sans vie, pâle et froid.

À la nuit tombée, elle fut enterrée au pied d'un grand chêne. Quand tous lui eurent dit au revoir, quand tous repartirent, il ne resta plus que ses filles, pleurant seules dans la pluie battante. Pleurant leur unique parent, leur chez soi, la fin de leur vie d'enfant. Car tel était leur culture, tel était la rudesse de leur peuple vivant au plus profond des bois. Personne ne prendrait la charge de ces filles abandonnées trop tôt, trop jeune. Elles ne pouvaient compter que sur elles-mêmes.

Lexa et Dria restèrent là dans le froid et la pluie, ne désirant pas quitter cet arbre. Car partir signerait la fin de tout ce qu'elles avaient connu et les plongerait seules dans ce monde hostile. Elles retirèrent une parcelle d'écorce et y gravèrent leurs effigies, celles que leur avait confiées leur mère, son dernier présent pour celles qu'elle ne pourrait plus protéger désormais.

Clarke s'approcha pour se retrouver aux côtés de Lexa, le regard posé sur le chêne, pourtant elle semblait regarder bien au-delà.

\- Elle est morte alors que nous n'étions encore que des enfants.

Clarke la regarda et ne vit plus la commandante. Elle la voyait elle, Lexa, sans son masque de Heda, sans le poids de la responsabilité qu'elle portait en permanence. Toute la colère motivée par le profond sentiment d'abandon et de trahison qu'elle ressentait pour elle vacillait de plus en plus. Il lui était aisé d'entretenir cette rage lorsqu'elle était seule dans les bois et dans sa tête. Même lorsqu'elle était au camp des natifs, elle arrivait encore à ressentir toute cette rage qui se contenait péniblement. Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient seules, la tâche était toute autre. Surtout maintenant que Lexa lui confiait cette vulnérabilité, sans réserve, sans protection.

\- Je sais ce qu'est la douleur de perdre un parent. Mon père est mort il y a peu de temps, il …

Sa voix se noua sans sa gorge alors qu'elle revoyait le corps de son père être expulser dans l'espace. Elle aurait tout donné pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière image qu'elle gardait en mémoire.

\- Nous n'avons jamais connu le nôtre, il est mort bien avant notre naissance.

Lexa inspira profondément et expira fortement, comme si elle laissait échapper en un souffle tout le poids de partager.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir encore ta mère auprès de toi, un tel lien ne peut jamais être remplacé, ajouta-t-elle.

Clarke hocha la tête, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

\- J'aurais aimé connaitre ce que c'est d'avoir un frère ou … une sœur. Mais cela était interdit.

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement et le silence les entoura.

\- Mais Octavia et Bellamy? Demanda Lexa qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Pour éviter la surpopulation sur l'Arche il était interdit d'avoir plus d'un enfant. La mère d'Octavia la gardé caché pendant seize ans pour la protéger. Lorsque tout a été découvert, Octavia a été enfermé et sa mère a été condamné à mort pour son crime.

\- Pour avoir eu un deuxième enfant, soupira Lexa qui prenait conscience de ce non-sens.

\- Sur l'Arche tous les crimes étaient passible de la peine de mort, du vol au meurtre et même en enfantant par deux fois.

Clarke secoua la tête, ayant presque oublié comment les règles de l'Arche l'avaient affectée pendant si longtemps. Si les natifs leur avait semblés barbare, ce n'était que parce qu'il n'avait osé se regarder en face.

\- Dria et moi sommes né le même jour…

\- Des jumelles, laissa échapper Clarke dans un murmure.

Cela expliquait tellement de chose maintenant. Ce lien si spécial qu'elle avait envié, qui lui avait semblé encore plus fort que celui de simple frère et sœur. Cela expliquait aussi la ressemblance frappante.

\- Je ne connais pas ce mot Clarke.

Clarke haussa les sourcils, se demandant comment elle allait lui expliquer le tout, clairement.

\- Cela signifie simplement des enfants portés en même temps.

Lexa confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Mais que faisiez-vous lorsque cela se produisait? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix à la fois intrigué et soucieuse.

Clarke hésita, tâchant de se rappeler ce que sa mère lui avait dit un jour à ce sujet délicat et surtout pénible.

\- Cela était très rare. Dans la majeure partie des cas, soit la mère perdait les enfants avant qu'ils ne viennent au monde, soit ils ne survivaient pas à l'accouchement. Parfois un seul survivait…

Clarke fit une pause, se sentant déchirer d'avouer la suite.

-… parfois les deux survivaient.

\- Qu'arrivait-il alors…?

\- Le premier était remis à sa mère et le deuxième… était euthanasié.

Lexa la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas ce dernier mot, quoi que l'expression sur son visage laissait présager qu'elle s'en doutait.

\- Le deuxième était tué, Lexa.

Ces mots avaient émané difficilement, tant sous le coup de la honte que de réaliser pleinement ce que cela signifiait en le disant à voix haute.

\- Alors si nous avions été sur l'Arche, ma sœur Dria aurait été, comment dis-tu… euthanasiée?

Clarke fit oui de la tête. Lexa repassa sa main sur l'arbre et alla pour s'éloigner. Clarke sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Lexa agripper sa main pour qu'elle la suive. Elle la ramena vers le centre du village, vers le seul vestige qui tenait encore debout, le puits.

\- J'aimais aussi y lancer des cailloux quand j'étais petite.

\- Tu m'as entendu, dit Clarke qui se sentait mal maintenant qu'elle savait que Lexa s'adressait à sa mère au même moment.

Lexa esquissa un sourire et Clarke se sentit aussitôt plus légère.

\- Nous y lancions de petites pierres un jour lorsque le rebord s'est affaissé.

Lexa pointa le côté où la blonde se tenait et celle-ci releva ses mains et s'éloigna d'un pas.

\- Dria est tombé. Elle savait nager mais le puits est profond et il y fait très noir. Quand ils ont finalement réussit en l'en sortir elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Lexa plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke.

\- Ce n'était pas l'eau mais la peur. Ce jour-là j'ai découvert deux choses. Cette dangereuse faiblesse de ma sœur et ce lien qui nous unis ensemble.

Clarke secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que Lexa voulait dire.

\- Vous nous appeler des…

Lexa frotta ses doigts ensemble, cherchant le terme que Clarke avait employé auparavant.

\- Jumelles, compléta la blonde.

\- Oui. Les nôtre nous appelles les demi-âmes. Pour nous aussi cela est très rare, je n'en ai connu que quelques autres. Nous croyons que cela est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Un lien spécial nous est offert mais il est aussi pénible à porter et à partager.

L'expression sur le visage de Clarke était mitigée entre l'incompréhension et la vive curiosité d'en savoir d'avantage.

\- Ce lien que j'ai découvert le jour où Dria est tombé dans le puits, est l'étrange capacité à ressentir ce que l'autre éprouve.

Lexa posa sa main sur sa gorge puis sur son torse.

\- Je pouvais sentir toute sa peur, toute la panique qui se refermait sur elle. Ce jour j'ai compris ce que cela signifiait vraiment d'être une demi-âme. Comment nous serions toujours liées. Lorsque nous avons grandi, nous avons compris que cela s'étendait malgré la distance, mais qu'il n'y avait que la peur et la douleur qui étaient aussi vives.

Lexa regarda au plus profond du puits.

\- Le jour où tu as sauvé Dria, Clarke, j'ai cru …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Clarke savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai d'abord hésité à intervenir mais quand j'ai repoussé le corps d'Emerson, quand je l'ai vu…

Elle regarda Lexa relever les yeux vers elle.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle était toi. Bien avant que je constante la différence, j'étais si…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, revoyant la scène, se rappelant les secondes où elle avait confondue les sœurs. Ce moment où elle avait ressenti ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas ressentir, une satisfaction de la retrouver plus grande que toute les rancœurs qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait, Lexa.

Clarke détourna le regard, ne réalisant pas qu'elle avait dit ces mots à voix haute. Elle sentit à nouveau les doigts de Lexa prendre sa main et murmurer ce mot si doux.

\- Merci.

Clarke leva les yeux pour retrouver ceux de Lexa. D'un vert profond et luisant sous un film de larmes retenues, ils la regardaient tendrement. Lexa serra ses doigts autour de ceux de Clarke.

\- Être forte pour toutes deux, ne pas laisser la peur la gagner, soupira Lexa en détournant le regard un bref moment. C'est la dernière chose que m'a confié notre mère. Si je laisse quoi que ce soit lui arriver, je trahirai sa mémoire.

Clarke s'imagina une enfant recevant ce fardeau, combien cette promesse faite alors avait dû être lourde à porter.

\- Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus que Lexa, je suis Heda.

Lexa regarda au loin tout en clignant des yeux pour faire disparaitre le voile de l'arme qui les avaient emplis plus tôt.

\- Le pouvoir et la responsabilité de tous. Un honneur, soit, mais qui se doit d'être constamment respecter, craint… et mérité.

Lexa posa son regard sur la main de Clarke qu'elle tenait dans la sienne.

\- Aucune faiblesse, dit-elle dans un murmure en verrouillant son regard dans la beauté des yeux bleus de Clarke.

Clarke ne disait rien et se contentait de fixer Lexa. Et même si elle avait voulu dire quoi que ce soit, les mots n'auraient pas pu sortir. Sa gorge était nouée sous toute cette mer de sentiments dévastateurs. Elle savait ce que Lexa voulait dire par faiblesse, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais l'entendre le dire de cette façon et avec, enfin, l'impression qu'elle ressentait quelque chose, lui donnait l'impression d'apercevoir la clarté par-delà la tempête. Mais elles n'y étaient pas encore, loin de là.

\- Mon peuple se doit d'être dirigé avec puissance et sans compromis. Ils mettent leur espoir et leur vie entre mes mains. En contrepartie, je me dois d'être un chef digne de ce nom, Heda.

Lexa inspira profondément et s'écarta du puits, toujours la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Elle se trouvait face à face maintenant, quelques pas les séparant.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais me permettre de les décevoir, car je payerai par ma vie cette déception. Le règne de Heda dépend de sa force et de sa force uniquement. Je ne peux m'y soustraire ni fuir comme t…

Lexa pris l'autre main de Clarke dans la sienne et approcha d'un pas.

\- Condamner Gustus, punir Dria… et ma décision au Mt Weather. C'est tout ce que cela veut dire de devoir choisir avec ma tête et non avec mon cœur. Clarke…

Lexa alla poser sa main sur le visage de la blonde mais celle-ci détourna la tête. Lexa se ravisa et recula d'un pas.

\- Cela explique ta décision mais ne l'excuse pas Lexa.

Clarke la regarda à nouveau, mais la tempête qui faisait rage en elle était maintenant visible dans le bleu de ses yeux s'étant assombris.

\- Clarke, tu peux échouer, fuir et les tiens t'attendrons à bras ouvert. Je n'aurai jamais cette chance. Puisses-tu un jour comprendre cela.

\- Aucune excuse c'est ça?

Lexa se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- C'est ce que nous sommes, c'est ce que je suis.

\- Heda, compléta Clarke sèchement.

\- Oui, mais pas seulement.

Lexa relâcha la dernière main de Clarke qu'elle tenait encore et se recula en regardant tout autour.

\- Il y a plus à connaitre de ce que je suis, plus que la commandante. Mais je ne peux le montrer, si ce n'est peut-être qu'en cet instant. S'ouvrir et apprendre…

Lexa soupira.

\- Voilà ce qu'on attend de cet échange. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai conduite ici, toi. Je n'y ai jamais amené personne, je n'y étais pas revenu moi-même.

Clarke soupira à son tour. Lexa avait bien raison, même s'il était pénible de l'admettre. En l'amenant ici, en lui confiant cette facette de son passé, elle avait fait preuve non seulement de générosité mais aussi de vulnérabilité.

\- Je ne peux agir sur mes choix passé Clarke. Je ne peux t'offrir le repentir que tu demandes. Je t'offre ici et maintenant, à toi de décider.

\- Parce que j'ai le choix maintenant, Lexa.

Clarke avait dit ces mots non sous forme de question mais d'avantage comme une froide constatation.

\- Tu as le choix d'influer sur ce qui est en ton contrôle. Si tu n'as pu décider de participer à cet échange, tu peux néanmoins décider de comment y participer.

Lexa la fixa un instant avant d'ajouter.

\- Il y a toujours un bon et un mauvais choix, tout dépend de notre perception et de quel côté nous nous trouvons.

Clarke se demanda si ce qu'elle venait de dire était uniquement pour le moment présent ou si elle faisait également référence à ce qui s'était passé devant les portes de Mt Weather. Bien que Clarke sache très bien que Lexa avait raison, cela n'en était pas plus facile à affronter.

\- Bien, Lexa, dit Clarke en soupirant. Je suis ici pour cet échange et surtout pour la paix qu'il représente, je respecterai mes engagements. Je vais te laisser me montrer, je vais écouter et apprendre.

Lexa alla se rapprocher mais Clarke leva la main vers elle.

\- Mais avancer ne signifie pas oublier.

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle regardait Clarke et se demandait si elle connaîtrait la profondeur de la blessure que celle-ci tentait de lui dissimuler. Cette plaie qu'elle avait causée et qu'elle espérait voir guérir un jour. Celle-ci ne cicatriserait peut-être jamais vraiment, mais comme elle-même l'avait expérimenté à mainte reprises, on ne meurt pas de ce genre de blessure. Si elles ne nous tuent pas, elles nous rendent plus encore forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa a un coeur et un passé. Laissons nous attendrir un instant.


	10. Brume et plume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre principalement à l'Arche en compagnie de notre chère Dria, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera Clexa avec une touche de badass Lexa en action! ;)

Chapitre 10

Alors qu'ils allaient emprunter le premier tournant de leur chemin, celui qui ferait définitivement disparaître le camp des natifs de vu, Dria s'arrêta. Les hommes marchant devant ne l'entendirent pas faire halte. Si elle se déplaçait sans bruit, il était difficile d'ignorer le pas des hommes du ciel dans le calme de la forêt. Elle se retourna et regarda au loin le campement de guerre. Même si elle avait toujours détesté s'y rendre, aujourd'hui elle le quittait non sans regret. Elle les entendit s'arrêter, puis le bruit de brindilles se cassant et de terre se soulevant légèrement lui parvint, de plus en plus près.

\- Dria, dit Kane.

Elle soupira, se disant que lorsqu'elle détournerait le regard, ce serait pour de bon. Elle tenta de figer cette image dans sa tête, sachant que le temps serait long avant de revoir quoi que ce soit de son peuple à nouveau. Dria tourna la tête vers l'homme l'ayant interpelé.

\- Viens, il reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, et nous devons arriver avant la tombée de la nuit.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête tout en se remettant en route. Marcus fit signe à Bellamy et Sinclair de poursuivre. Ils étaient à bonne distance devant eux mais Kane ne tenta pas de réduire l'écart qui les séparait, il resta plutôt à marcher aux côtés de Dria. Ils avancèrent ensemble sans un mot, sans rien d'autre que le bruissement des pas des hommes pour accompagner le silence que tous maintenait. Les heures filèrent avec le vent qui faisait courber la cime des hauts arbres décharnés.

Plus le temps passait et plus leur périple lui semblait interminable. Non pas qu'elle n'eut jamais fait plus grand voyage, mais le poids de ses sacs la torturait terriblement. La simple pesanteur de ses vêtements sur ses bandages la faisait déjà souffrir avant de quitter le camp. Et maintenant, le seule fait de marcher, de sentir les plaies tirer sur sa peau à chaque nouvelle foulée était devenu trop pénible. Dans un gémissement étouffé, elle repassa les sangles en bandoulière par-dessus sa tête et laissa les sacs s'affaler par terre. Elle les regardait jonchant le sol et ne s'imaginait pas les remettre en place.

Kane se retourna pour la voir poser les mains sur ses genoux, puis se redresser, un air accablé sur le visage. Il remarqua les besaces à ses pieds. Il s'approcha et sans même lui donner le choix, souleva les sacs et passa les sangles sur ses épaules. Ceux-ci n'était ni lourd ni encombrant et il se dit que s'ils étaient trop pour elle, il ne le serait pas pour lui. Marcus la vit lever les yeux vers lui et il put les observer pleinement. D'un vert clair, ils n'étaient ni menaçants ni durs, rien qui se comparait à ce qu'il avait constaté chez les natifs qu'il avait côtoyé.

\- Merci, dit-elle en soupirant.

Kane ne put qu'être surpris en entendant ce mot qu'il croyait absent de leur vocabulaire. Il hocha la tête et l'invita à se remettre en marche.

La forêt des environs était dense et ses arbres s'élevaient très haut vers le ciel. Grimpant en hauteur, une luttant sans cesse pour se tailler une place au soleil, là où ils émergeraient enfin vers la lumière. Leur imposante stature rendait impossible de voir par-delà, si bien que ce ne fut qu'à l'orée du bois que Dria aperçue enfin l'Arche. Elle s'immobilisa à sa vue, ébahie par ce qui se dressait plus loin devant elle.

\- L'Arche, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure de stupéfaction.

\- Ce n'en est en fait qu'une partie, nous l'appelons le camp Jaha.

Dria ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle ne demanda pas d'avantage. Elle n'arrivait toutefois pas à s'imaginer plus grande structure, plus gigantesque encore que tout ce qui lui était donné de voir.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des bois, qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du portail d'entrée, le spectacle lui semblait de plus en plus surprenant. Car chaque pas les rapprochant du camp ne faisait qu'accroitre son impression de grandeur. Elle ne pouvait en détourner le regard. Elle scrutait chaque détail qui devenait de plus en plus perceptible à mesure qu'ils diminuaient la distance les en séparant.

Kane pris les devants pour la première fois durant le voyage de retour. Les gardes postés aux grilles actionnèrent les mécanismes d'ouverture, leur libérant le passage. Ils le saluèrent à l'unisson.

\- Chancelier.

Leur visage solennel de dura qu'un court instant. Quand ils la virent, entrant entre Bellamy et Sinclair, leurs regards se durcirent. L'un deux eut même le réflexe de lever son arme.

\- Non, dit Marcus d'une voix ferme mais calme.

Il avait posé sa main sur le fusil que l'homme brandissait vers la jeune femme, le forçant à le pointer vers le sol. Le soldat se retourna vers son chef, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, ce qu'elle faisait ici. Car ce garde ne faisait pas la différence, pour lui il s'agissait de la commandante des natifs, de celle qui les avait trahit au moment crucial du siège du Mt Weather.

Au ton de Kane, Dria sortit de sa rêverie contemplative pour réaliser ce qui se passait tout juste au-devant d'elle. Elle remarqua les hommes armés qu'elle n'avait pas vus plus tôt, toujours absorbé par l'Arche, ou du moins la partie que cela était. Ceux-ci avaient l'air agité et ils la regardaient le regard mauvais. Elle s'arrêta puis, sans s'en rendre compte, recula vers le portail qui s'était tout juste refermé. Plus ils la fixaient et plus elle désirait se soustraire à eux. Sinclair la vit faire et se précipita vers elle.

\- Dria non attend!

Il la rejoint juste à temps pour lui saisir le bras et la tirer vers lui. Quelques secondes encore et elle se serait adossé au grillage électrifié.

Il la saisit pour la secouer légèrement, pour tenter d'obtenir son attention. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle fixait par-dessus son épaule. Il vit les gardes plus loin devant avec Kane et les regards hostiles qu'ils lui lançaient. Il la secoua à nouveau, pour la forcer à l'écouter avec attention.

\- Dria écoute-moi bien.

Il la fit se retourner pour qu'elle observe le portail. Il pointa les fils de fer qui le parcourait de part en part, se croisant à de nombreux endroits.

\- Tu vois ça, ces tiges métalliques, elles sont électrifiées…

Il se rendit bien compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Cela signifie qu'elles sont dangereuses et que tu ne dois jamais t'en approcher et encore moins les toucher, tu pourrais en mourir Dria tu me comprends?

Elle fit oui de la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfaite du danger que comportait déjà le camp Jaha et ce, à quelques enjambé de l'entrée.

Bellamy et Marcus vinrent les rejoindre alors que les hommes armés s'éloignaient vers le camp.

\- Il faut s'attendre à d'autres représailles de ce genre Kane, dit Sinclair tout en relâchant les bras de Dria.

\- J'ai envoyé ces hommes rassembler tout le monde, je n'attendrai pas qu'il y ait d'autre rencontre de ce genre.

\- Ou pire encore, laissa échapper Bellamy en regardant Dria.

Il sentit le poids du regard réprobateur du chancelier se poser sur lui et il s'en voulu d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il la vit le regarder à son tour et constata toute la peur dans son regard. Ces yeux craintifs et captivants à la fois renfoncèrent son sentiment de culpabilité.

Octavia et Lincoln étaient grimpés sur l'une des sections de la station spatial. Si elle avait jadis vogué librement dans les confins de l'espace, elle s'était perdue en chemin. Désormais elle s'était échouée et solidement ancrée sur cette terre avec laquelle elle avait gravité durant si longtemps. Leur danse continuelle avait fait place à une violente étreinte dont elle n'avait pu se défaire. Maintenant, bien qu'elle continua à abriter les gens du ciel, elle servait également d'observatoire. Pour ceux qu'elle ne pouvait convaincre de son hospitalité, elle servait à observer la forêt qui leur manquait terriblement. Plus natifs que peuple du ciel, ils n'arrivaient pas encore à se mêler à tous. L'amertume de la tournure des récents évènements leur avait fait renoncer à la vie parmi ce peuple des bois. Octavia ne s'était jamais senti plus à sa place que lorsqu'elle était la second d'Indra. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas hésité une seule seconde à choisir son frère avant toute chose, bien que Lincoln fut à ses côtés, il y avait ce vide qui la tenaillait. Ce profond sentiment d'imposture alors qu'elle observait les habitants du camp Jaha.

Ils virent des gardes rassembler les gens et les guider de l'autre côté du campement. Ils se levèrent et sans être vu de quiconque, traversèrent le vaisseau. Ils s'accroupirent et regardèrent le grand rassemblement. Au-devant de la foule, le chancelier avait pris la parole et bien que le son de sa voix qui portait loin leur parvienne, ils n'arrivaient pas à en distinguer les mots exacts. Un peu plus en retrait, il y avait Sinclair et à sa droite, Bellamy était de dos et semblait parler à quelqu'un derrière lui. Lorsque ce dernier fit un pas de côté et qu'enfin ils virent qui se tenait devant la foule avec les conseillers, Octavia enfonça ses ongles dans la main de Lincoln qu'elle tenait dans la sienne.

\- Lexa, dit-elle les dents serrées.

Elle la regardait au loin et toute la rage qu'elle lui inspirait avait même éclipsé le fait de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, et seule de surcroit. Octavia alla se lever pour se diriger droit vers elle. Si elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire, elle n'arrivait plus à rester en place à attendre. Lincoln l'interrompit dans son élan. Il lui agrippa fermement le bras et la ramena en position accroupit. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard assassin. Elle fut toutefois surprise de constater qu'il avait les yeux tourné vers le rassemblement et surtout sur Lexa. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait perplexe, scrutant avec attention, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, du moins hormis la présence de la commandante.

\- Lincoln laisse-moi, dit-elle en le repoussant avec hargne.

Il la saisit à nouveau et elle soupira de colère.

\- Ce n'est pas Lexa, dit-il.

Octavia se retourna pour regarder à nouveau. Au moment même, Kane lui faisait signe d'approcher et semblait la présenter à tous.

\- Tu vois comme moi, dit-elle en la pointant.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle se redressa et cette fois, Lincoln ne l'en empêcha pas. Il fit de même et la suivit alors qu'elle descendait en se laissant glisser tout en bas de la navette. La chute était haute et risquée mais elle atterrit en souplesse et avec agilité. Ils coururent jusqu'à rejoindre l'attroupement près de l'entrée du camp. Non sans peine, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'avant. Les gens se pressaient les uns contre les autres, tentant désespérément de voir et d'entendre tout ce que disait le chancelier. Lorsqu'enfin ils émergèrent à l'avant, Octavia n'arrivait plus à contenir tout ce qui remontait en elle. Le bombardement de tonDC, la trahison de Mt Weather, tant de vie de perdu dont la sienne. Si elle n'avait pas péri lors que ces évènements, elle y avait toutefois tout perdu. Elle alla porter sa main à son dos pour saisir une dague qu'elle avait dissimulé lorsque Lincoln l'immobilisa. Il la prit dans ses bras, non dans une étreinte réconfortante mais d'avantage pour la maitriser.

\- Regarde bien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille sous le regard accusateur de Kane.

Il avait vu Octavia se hisser devant tout le monde et comment elle avait porté la main à l'arrière de son corps le regard meurtrier.

\- Regarde Octavia, ce n'est pas la commandante, c'est… Dria.

L'annonce d'une nouvelle alliance avec les natifs n'avait pas été aisée mais Kane savait trouver les mots. Lorsque les termes de cette nouvelle paix au prix de l'échange avaient été énoncés, les réactions avaient été plus que défavorables. Dria qui était resté sans mots, à regarder tous ces gens qui, déjà, ne désiraient que son départ, si ce n'était sa mort.

Elle connaissait la manière dont Lexa régnait sur les siens et comment ses décisions, quoi que imposées, étaient acceptées sans un mot, sans une réaction. Une soumission et une discipline qu'elle ne cessait de devoir revendiquer, impitoyable et forte. Pour Dria, Lexa était tel l'arbre centenaire se dressant seul au milieu d'une clairière. Celui qu'on ne peut s'empêcher, non pas seulement de regarder, mais de contempler. Celui qui grimpe si haut dans le ciel, si majestueux et robuste. Celui qu'on observe avec admiration et dont la prestance et la grandeur qui en émane clou sur place. C'est ce qu'était Lexa, puissante et magnifique à la fois. Mais tel cet arbre solitaire, elle affrontait seule tous les périls. Car les arbres des forêts n'ont de force que par leur nombre. Ils s'élancent vers les hauteurs, une course sans merci pour atteindre le soleil, poussant sans se renforcir individuellement. Leur force venant de l'unité, mais sachant toujours que jamais ils ne pourraient se dresseur seul tel le grand arbre de la clairière. Voilà ce qu'était le prix du privilège de l'admiration qui coupait le souffle, le pouvoir dans la solitude, la grandeur dans l'adversité.

Si Lexa gouvernait sans compromis, le peuple du ciel était dirigé d'une tout autre manière. C'est ce qui avait tant apeuré Dria. De voir comment tous réagissait à l'annonce de leur chancelier. Comment il devait défendre ses idées pour qu'elles soient acceptées. Mais Marcus Kane avait su contenir les siens. Il avait su les convaincre alors qu'au début de son discourt, Dria n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Voilà que tout avait été dit et que tous retournaient maintenant à leur occupation, non sans reste de réticences et d'appréhension. Alors que la foule s'était entièrement dispersée, deux étaient restés là à la fixer. Dria ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de la jeune femme qui la dévisageait. Il y avait tant de colère et de mépris en elle. Dria savait que ce n'était pas réellement à elle qu'était destiné cette hargne qui l'avait poussé à se rendre jusqu'à elle à l'avant de la foule. Dria détacha son regard et regarda ses vêtements. Elle soupira. Une fois de plus dans sa vie, elle recevait ce qui revenait de droit à Lexa.

Bellamy passa à côté d'elle et alla rejoindre celle qui la fixait toujours.

\- Octavia, dit-il.

Lincoln la relâcha. Elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda avec cette même colère qui ne la quittait pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Bel?

Il alla s'approcher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille quand ils furent interrompus.

\- Lincoln? S'interrogea Dria qui venait tout juste de poser les yeux sur lui.

\- Dria, laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir.

Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre sous les regards étonnés d'Octavia et Bellamy.

\- Mais que fais-tu ici, lui demanda-t-elle?

\- Je te retourne la même question.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, réalisant tout le soulagement que lui apportait ce visage familier.

\- Vous êtes arrivé un peu tard, dit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Octavia sur leur droite. Lexa a conclu une nouvelle alliance avec le peuple du ciel. Comme lors que l'instauration de la coalition des douze clans elle a demandé à ce que nous procédions à …

\- L'échange, termina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Mais qui a pris ta place?

\- Clarke, les interrompis Bellamy.

Octavia et lui s'approchèrent d'eux.

\- Combien de temps seras-tu avec nous, demanda Lincoln?

\- Nous, s'enquit Dria qui ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

Il prit la main d'Octavia qui le laissa faire, quoi qu'il était évident qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. Dria haussa les sourcils en constatant le tout.

\- Octavia je te présente…

\- Octavia? Le coupa Dria.

Celle-ci la regarda d'un air méfiant, ne sachant pourquoi elle semblait déjà la connaître. Octavia fit un pas vers elle, toujours le regard aussi menaçant, la défiant sans cesse, ne voyant encore que Lexa en elle. Dria recula et se heurta contre Marcus qui les avait rejoints sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

\- Suis-moi Dria, dit-il en regardant tous les autres avec autorité et fermeté.

Il la prit pas le bras et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble. Après quelques pas elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Non sans surprise, elle remarqua qu'ils ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux. Ils s'éloignaient à leur tour quand elle se retourna pour regarder où Kane la conduisait.

Elle qui avait observé avec admiration l'Arche de l'extérieur, elle aurait bientôt la chance d'y pénétrer. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée et les portes s'ouvrirent à leur arrivée. Dria sursauta, n'ayant jamais été exposée à aucune forme de technologie. Marcus souris avec bonté, sans se moquer, d'avantage en appréciant cette belle naïveté qui émanait d'elle. Il leva le bras pour lui indiquer de passer devant, d'enfin entrer dans l'Arche. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de curiosité alors qu'elle fit précautionneusement un pas en avant. Kane alla appuyer sa main au milieu du dos de Dria pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Celle-ci se cambra violemment à son geste, laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Il referma ses doigts et écarta sa main sans comprendre ce qui avait causé une telle réaction.

\- Pardonne-moi Dria je ne voulais pas…

Elle leva la main vers lui pour qu'il cesse de s'excuser car cela était inutile. Il vit dans ses yeux maintenant humide qu'elle ne dévoilerait rien. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage et inclina la tête pour conclure ses regrets.

\- Si tu veux bien me suivre, dit-il d'une voix douce camouflant péniblement l'entremêlement de remord et de curiosité qu'avait provoqué la réaction de Dria.

Elle prit une profonde respiration les mains sur ses genoux, la douleur l'élançant vivement. Elle se redressa et lui confirma d'un hochement de tête qu'elle était prête à poursuivre. Il la conduisit à travers ce qui lui sembla être un labyrinthe de couloir interminable. Tout comme de l'extérieur, l'Arche était faite de métal. Il y avait ici et là des fils et des conduits qui pendait du plafond, le résultat d'un atterrissage peu orthodoxe. Néanmoins, la station était en bon état pour ce qu'elle avait traversé, demeurant un refuge dans un monde incertain, dans l'espace comme sur la terre. Dria aurait voulu qu'il marche plus lentement, qu'il s'arrête même à plusieurs reprises mais Kane allait droit devant. Elle n'avait pas le temps de tout voir, de tout capturer en mémoire. Ils avaient passé devant de nombreuses portes vitrées et elle n'avait pu qu'entrapercevoir brièvement ce qu'elles renfermaient et ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu s'attarder un peu partout, elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre le chancelier de vue. S'il y avait une seule chose qu'elle désirait encore plus que d'assouvir sa curiosité des lieux, s'était de rester auprès de cet homme. Il était le seul, pour ainsi dire, qui ne semblait pas désirer son départ, ou sa perte. Bien qu'il fût l'actuel chef de ces gens, elle ne faisait pas confiance à leur loyauté envers la hiérarchie et l'ordre de la discipline. Même si elle ne s'identifiait pas à la majorité des natifs qu'elle trouvait trop brutaux, elle devait leur concéder cela, ils obéissaient à la commandante sans aucune condition. La domination incontestée de Heda avait ses avantages, et le fait d'être Heda sis également.

Ils arrivèrent dans une section comportant de nombreux couloirs qui à leur tour comptaient de nombreuse pièces.

\- Nous voici dans les quartiers de résidence. Je te montre les tiens? Dit-il avec ce petit éclat dans les yeux.

Elle lui sourit, et hocha frénétiquement la tête, toujours aussi émerveillé et enthousiaste par la découverte de cet endroit. Les lieux si surprenant lui faisait presque oublier les gens peu accueillants. Elle n'éprouvait aucune rancune envers eux, mais espérait toute de même que cela leur passerait, l'efficience de l'échange en dépendrait.

Ils empruntèrent le couloir le plus loin et y marchèrent pour atteindre la dernière cabine tout au bout. La porte était close et contrairement à celles qu'elle avait vues plus tôt, elle n'était pas vitrée. Dria s'étonna de voir que celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas à leur approche. Elle passa sa main devant, tentant de l'actionner. Elle se résigna et se tourna vers Marcus qui le regardait avec encore le même amusement au fond des yeux. Il tendit la main vers une plaque circulaire plus en relief sur le mur à la droite de la porte.

\- Pour entrer tu appuis ici, dit-il en posant la main sur l'endroit en question.

La porte glissa sur le côté et révéla un petit studio. Il comprenait deux lits superposés, un peu d'ameublement et un grand hublot donnant sur la forêt au loin.

\- Je te laisse t'installer. Je serai à l'extérieur avec la garde si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il alla poser sa main sur son épaule mais se ravisa au dernier moment, laissant sa main en suspend tout près d'elle pendant un court instant.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier, dit-il en retirant les sacs de Dria qu'il portait toujours.

Il les posa à ses pieds et s'éloigna. Dria le regarda partir puis posa les yeux sur ses sacs en soupirant, ayant encore en tête le souvenir de la douleur que le fait de les porter lui avait causé.

Les heures avaient passées depuis qu'elle était pénétrée dans la cabine qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle avait refermé la porte et ne l'avait pas rouverte depuis. Alors qu'elle avait vu le ciel s'assombrir là dehors, elle avait entendu le couloir s'animer. Elle n'avait pas osé sortir, elle avait préféré rester ici, dans cette chambre froide et toute faite de métal, comme tout le reste de l'Arche d'ailleurs. La nuit avait fini par s'installer et les bruits ambiants avaient cessés. Tous s'était endormi, tous sauf elle. Du plus loin qu'elle se rappelle, elle n'avait jamais dormi plus de quelques heure d'affilé, le sommeil n'ayant jamais vraiment réussi à prendre le dessus sur elle.

Dria avait rangé les vêtements de Lexa dans la commode libre près des lits jumeaux. Le pauvre sac qui les avait transportés du camp des natifs à ici avait les coutures qui étaient sur le point de céder sous l'ambition qu'avait eue Lexa en le chargeant. Le long manteau que lui avait confié sa sœur était suspendu dans la penderie avec la besace vide. Elle l'avait regardé et la voyait le porter, voyait comment avait dû la voir le peuple du ciel.

Si ce n'était de ranger le peu de chose qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, elle était restée assise auprès du hublot, à contempler au loin la nature sauvage qui jurait avec tout ce métal froid qu'était le camp Jaha. Elle patientait en silence, attendant que tous soit complètement passé dans le monde des rêves, profondément loin dans la quiétude de la nuit. Quand enfin la lune se leva par-delà les montagnes lointaines, elle décida que le moment était venu. Elle se redressa et passa une main à son dos toujours sensible. Dria sentit la moiteur des bandages sous ses vêtements et se dit qu'elle se devait de les changer, encore. Elle traversa la petite pièce, ramassant au passage le sac qu'elle n'avait pas vidé de son contenu, celui qui contenait son nécessaire de soigneuse. Elle ne se résigna pas à le passer à l'épaule mais se contenta d'en tenir la sangle dans sa main. Dria alla appuyer sur le bouton circulaire tout à fait similaire à celui qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de sa cabine. La porte s'ouvrit dans un glissement mécanique. Elle passa la tête hors de la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Elle sortit et referma derrière elle. Dria parcourue le couloir à pas couvert, se déplaçant sans bruit.

Elle marcha au hasard dans le labyrinthe que lui semblait cette station. Il n'y a avait que quelques faible lumière rouge ici et là pour guider sa balade nocturne. Si ce n'était de ce faible halo lumineux, l'endroit était totalement plongé dans la noirceur. Car ici, la lumière de la lune qu'elle aimait tant n'arrivait pas à la rejoindre. Elle parcouru encore bien des allées se ressemblant toutes les unes aux autres, tant qu'elle se demandait si elle ne tournait pas en rond. Ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin, une faible lumière blanche qui émanait d'une pièce vitrée. Toujours en silence, le pas léger, elle s'en approcha. En regardant à l'intérieur elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmerie. Elle l'avait tout de suite compris en voyant tous ces lits, ces armoires renfermant des bocaux et fioles. Dria referma les yeux un instant, le souvenir de Mt Weather lui revenant en tête, revoyant les fioles entre ses mains, revoyant tout ce qui s'en était suivi alors. Elle grimaça à ces mémoires et rouvrit les yeux pour chasser ses pensées qu'elle ne désirait qu'oublier. En se relevant les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes sans qu'elle n'eut à appuyer sur quoi que ce soit. Dria resta figée sur place, priant que le bruit de celles-ci n'ait pas réveillé les personnes qui s'y trouvait endormi. Elle retenait sa respiration et sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Après des secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures, elle se résigna à expirer, réalisant que le bruit n'avait alarmé personne.

Dria pénétra dans l'infirmerie, marchant avec précaution pour que sa courte présence ne soit pas remarquée. Tout au fond, une lumière blanche vaporeuse illuminait faiblement les lieux. Guidé par cette clarté ambiante, elle parcourut les environs, cherchant de nouveaux pansements qu'elle pourrait subtiliser. Ses recherches furent brèves car elle en trouva dans le premier tiroir qu'elle se risqua à ouvrir. Elle prit deux rouleaux, l'un pour l'immédiat et un autre qu'elle rangea dans son sac pour plus tard.

Maintenant qu'elle détenait ce dont elle avait besoin, elle laissa sa curiosité la pousser à continuer sa visite. Toujours dans le plus grand silence, elle ouvrit les portes des pharmacies, scruta les fioles, les instruments de métal poli et froid. Elle allait repartir quand son regard se posa sur les deux lits qui étaient occupés. Sur eux, reposaient deux femmes, l'une semblait être de son âge et la seconde paraissait plus âgée quoi que seulement pour pouvoir être la mère de celle-ci, non pas d'avantage. Près des femmes qui dormaient d'un sommeil agité, respirant fortement et à rythme irrégulier, se trouvait deux hommes assoupit. L'un était sur une chaise, le haut du corps posé sur le bas du lit de la jeune femme. L'autre, était également sur un fauteuil mais près de l'autre femme.

Dria les regardait, ces pauvres femme qui semblaient souffrir terriblement et ce, même dans leur sommeil. Elle savait qu'elle se devait de retourner à sa cabine, qu'elle ne devait pas s'attarder ici mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, décidant qu'elle ne pouvait rester sans rien tenter. Dria n'avait aucune idée du mal qui affligeait ces femmes et ne pouvait donc risquer un quelconque remède. Ce qu'elle pouvait toutefois faire, c'était de rendre leur sommeil plus léger et profond à la fois. Elle traversa la pièce et posa sur un comptoir le sac qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle défit les liens qui le tenaient fermé et le déroula. Il s'étendit en longueur sur l'entièreté du meuble où elle s'était rendue, proposant fines lames et instruments ainsi qu'un innombrable lot de médicaments et de plantes médicinales. Elle sorti ce dont elle avait besoin et partit à la recherche de bocaux quelconque. Dria se souvenait d'en avoir aperçu il y avait quelques instants à peine. Cela lui revint en tête et elle alla chercher les récipients creux nécessaires. La jeune femme prit les herbes sèches choisies précédemment et les réduit en poudre entre ses mains. Elle laissa tomber le tout au fond d'un des deux bols qu'elle avait rapportés au comptoir. Elle se saisit de deux fines pierres qui scintillèrent lorsque la lueur blanchâtre les illumina. Dria sortit ensuite une brindille d'une des pochettes de son sac. Elle l'appuya sur l'une des roches et avec l'autre, donna quelques petits coups secs et précis. En un instant, une flammèche se prit à l'extrémité de la tige. Dria la déposa dans le bocal contenant les herbes émiettées. Rapidement, la poudre se consuma et produisit une fumée que Dria savait rougeâtre. Néanmoins, dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie, il était impossible d'en distinguer la couleur. Elle posa le second bol sur le premier pour contenir les vapeurs. Avant de s'éloigner elle se saisit d'une grande plume noire ayant jadis appartenue à un corbeau. Dria la piqua dans sa longue tresse et traversa à nouveau la pièce pour aller rejoindre les femmes, emportant sa concoction avec elle.

Dria alla se placer entre les deux lits. Elle souleva le bol faisant office de couvercle et le plaça sous le second. Elle passa ensuite sa main à ses cheveux pour saisir la plume noir de jais. Alors que la fumée s'élevait lentement dans les airs, elle la redirigea d'un mouvement long et précis vers le visage de la plus jeune des deux femmes. Dria avait décidé de commencé par elle car celle-ci semblait souffrir plus encore. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle inspira les vapeurs que la jeune soigneuse dirigeait vers son visage. Cela ne prit qu'un bref moment pour que son corps se relâche. S'il était secoué de soubresauts et si la douleur crispait ses traits ensommeillés, maintenant il reposait dans une quasi immobilité sur le lit. Sa respiration n'était plus saccadée et son ventre se soulevait au rythme désormais constant et profond de celle-ci. Dria esquissa un léger sourire de satisfaction et passa à la seconde femme.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle replaça à nouveau le second bol sur le dessus de l'autre, limitant la fumée qui avait maintenant fait son œuvre. En se retournant elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'homme, auparavant assoupit au pied du lit, qui se tenait debout et ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Dans sa stupeur elle fit tomber les bols dans un vacarme de tintement métallique. L'autre homme qui dormait dans le fauteuil se réveilla en sursaut, regardant à droite et à gauche, toujours entre deux mondes. Les femmes allongées, quant à elles, reposaient trop profondément maintenant pour que même ces sons alarmants ne puissent les atteindre.

\- Je… je…

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots alors elle se pressa à ramasser ce qu'elle avait maladroitement laissé tomber par terre. Celui qui s'était éveillé en panique avait maintenant repris ses esprits et s'était approché de la femme auprès de laquelle il dormait quelques instants plus tôt. Il enfila son stéthoscope et commença à prendre ses signes vitaux. Son regard changea quand il réalisa l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait maintenant, rien qu'il aurait pu prédire quand il s'était endormi à ses côtés. Elle était désormais calme et paisible, comme si toute la douleur qui l'accablait l'avait finalement quitté. Il se retourna pour voir l'autre homme qui était aussi à constater l'état de la femme qu'il veillait. Ils échangèrent un regard complice de stupéfaction puis se tournèrent vers la femme qu'ils avaient surprise. Elle refermait son sac à toute vitesse, maudissant le fait de s'être attardé ici. Dria alla sortir en trombe lorsque les hommes l'en empêchèrent. Plus intrigué que menaçants, ils l'avaient rejointe et s'étaient posté devant la porte pour éviter qu'elle ne sorte, du moins pas s'en s'être expliquée mais surtout, présentée.

\- Hey, hey attend, dit l'un d'eux en levant la main vers elle. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, où cours-tu de la sorte?

\- Et qui es-tu en fait? Souligna l'autre.

Dria les regardait tous deux et la sortie qu'ils bloquaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, le cœur se débattant encore dans sa poitrine. Ils se regardèrent entre eux un instant quand ils virent qu'elle n'osait une réponse.

\- Je suis Wick.

\- Et moi Jackson, je suis médecin ici et…

Il regarda au fond de la pièce Abby et Raven qui reposaient sereinement maintenant et ce, grâce à elle. Il se souvint que Kane avait cherché à le voir en fin de journée pour lui parler de l'assemblé qu'il avait manqué plus tôt. Faute de temps et de ressources pour alléger ses responsabilités, il n'avait pu lui accorder cet entretien. Il avait eu toutefois vent de l'arrivé d'une native, il avait également perçu des brides de conversation à ce sujet et n'avait retenu que très peu si ce n'était de cela. Wick, quant à lui, avait assisté à la présentation de celle-ci durant le court moment où il avait quitté le chevet de Raven. Toutefois, il n'avait que peu souvenir car ses pensées étaient ailleurs, étaient restées auprès de la jeune femme qu'il veillait sans cesse depuis leur retour.

\- Je suis Dria, fini-t-elle par dire à demi-mot.

\- Dria… tu es la sœur de la commandante, compléta Wick alors que l'assemblé lui revenait en tête.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête tout en n'arrivant pas à retenir un rictus de douleur. Dans sa tentative de s'éclipser, elle avait mis son sac en bandoulière. Mais la peur qui lui faisait oublier à douleur se dissipait peu à peu, laissant la souffrance revenir à elle.

\- Ça va? S'enquit Jackson.

Elle fit signe que oui mais il était difficile de la croire.

\- Je peux? Demanda Dria en pointant la porte du bout du menton.

Comme si cette simple demande les ramenait au moment présent, les hommes haussèrent les sourcils en réalisant qu'ils lui bloquaient le passage. Ils se reculèrent et sans rien ajouter elle se hâta de sortir. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner dans la lueur que projetaient les faibles lumières rouges du couloir.

\- Elle leur a fait quoi tu penses? Demanda Wick.

Jackson détourna les yeux du corridor car elle avait emprunté un tournant, sortant ainsi de son champ de vision.

\- Je ne sais pas …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant ses mots en suspens. Mais si ses paroles ne le quittaient point, ses pensées, elles, vagabondaient au loin, suivant Dria dans les innombrables allées sombres de l'Arche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors? Je continue à poster ou?


	11. Andrews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon et bien comme promis, un chapitre avec notre chère Clarke et notre féroce Lexa! 
> 
> Comme vous avez remarquez, j'ai posté les 11 premiers chapitres de mon histoire aujourd'hui, ce qui j'espère vous plaira.  
> Pour les prochains, je vais attendre un peu et recommencerai à poster tous les jeudis de chaque semaine. Je suis très assidue et plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits alors, je n'attends que vos commentaires et votre appréciation pour remettre la machine à écrire en marche!
> 
> Merci à tous et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11

Le soleil venait de passer par-delà les montagnes quand Lexa et Clarke émergèrent de la forêt. Elles avaient quitté Alexandria un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, reprenant le chemin étroit et sinueux qui serpentait à travers les bois. Tout comme lors de l'allée au village d'enfance de la commandante, le trajet s'était fait en silence. Elles avaient écouté le bruissement des sabots sur le sentier, le vent se prenant dans les plus hautes branches, ébouriffant et faisant craquer les feuilles asséchées par le froid.

Lexa mena son cheval sur le côté pour que Java et Clarke puisse sortir de l'orée de la forêt à leur tour. Clarke guida le cheval aux côtés de Lexa avant de tirer sur les rênes pour qu'il s'immobilise.

\- Voici Andrews, dit Lexa en regardant plus en contre-bas.

Bien que la lumière du jour ne cessait de décroitre, l'infime clarté qui persistait permettait de distinguer leur nouvelle destination. Plus loin, sur des centaines et des centaines de mètres, un sol bétonné jurait avec la nature environnante. Bien que celui-ci ait été grandement marqué par le temps et la végétation insatiable, il n'en restait pas moins singulier. Il y avait d'immense vestiges ayant été auparavant d'imposantes infrastructures. La majeure partie était en grava mais quelques hangars restaient néanmoins toujours debout. Clarke balayait des yeux tout ce qui se dressait devant-elle. Au plus loin, quelque chose retint son attention. Cela semblait très grand et effilé, aussi gigantesque qu'un bâtiment sans pour autant en être un. Cela rappelait étrangement les navettes qui étaient amarrées à l'Arche quand elle gravitait encore en orbite autour de la terre. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer d'avantage ce qui avait captivé son regard. Clarke finit par hausser les sourcils de surprise en réalisant où Lexa l'avait conduite. Ce qui lui rappelait les vaisseaux d'un autre âge en était réellement un. Elle n'en avait vu qu'en image lorsqu'elle était enfant, un avion. Tout ce sol bétonné, ces grandes structures faites de métal, il s'agissait d'une base aérienne. Probablement militaire à en juger les grilles qui ondulaient près du sol, ayant depuis longtemps pliées sous le poids du temps, n'empêchant plus personne de pénétrer en ces lieux désormais.

\- Enfile ceci Clarke, lui dit Lexa en lui tendant une cape grossièrement vieillit et abîmée.

Clarke se força à détourner les yeux d'Andrews pour se tourner vers elle. Elle vit le vêtement que lui proposait Lexa et les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête comme si elle y était encore. Si ce n'était pas la même étoffe que la commandante lui avait fait porter pour qu'elles sortent inaperçues de TonDC, elle en était l'exacte reproduction. Clarke empoigna la cape en fronçant les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à cacher ce qui remontait en elle avec ce souvenir. Elle vit Lexa enfiler une pèlerine semblable en tout point. Avant de la passer sur sa tête, elle secoua ses cheveux et entrepris de défaire la complexe coiffure. Elle qui d'ordinaire arborait une chevelure finement tressée, avait maintenant libéré les mèches qui ondulaient dans la brise du soir, virevoltant derrière ses épaules. La commandante plaça la capuche sur sa tête et ramena ses cheveux sommairement vers l'avant pour dissimuler les côtés de son visage. Lexa se retourna pour réaliser que Clarke ne l'avait pas imité mais s'était plutôt contenté de l'observer, réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa chevelure brunâtre ainsi.

\- Allez Clarke, lui dit la commandante en l'incitant à enfiler l'étoffe grisâtre.

\- Pourquoi vouloir passer inaperçue ici? Demanda Clarke, à la fois intriguée et soucieuse.

Lexa regarda plus avant cette ville qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Un seul garde est plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour voyager dans ces bois, mais bien insuffisant pour une apparition en tant que Heda. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Nous voyageons avec Ryder comme seul garde car je ne désirais pas guider n'importe quel des miens sur notre chemin. Il y a des lieux qu'il ne vaut mieux pas laisser à la vue de tous.

Clarke revoyait les ruines d'Alexandria, les vestiges d'un passé aux lourds souvenirs, d'une autre vie qui n'était plus désormais. Un lien que Lexa avait bien voulu partager avec elle, et elle uniquement.

Clarke hocha la tête en se résignant à mettre la pèlerine, aussi pénible étaient les souvenirs qu'elle revêtait avec celle-ci.

\- Camouffle tes cheveux également, Clarke. Il y a peu de chevelure aussi claire chez les nôtres.

La blonde soupira en s'exécutant. Lexa haussa le menton en s'assurant qu'aucune mèches n'avaient échappées à Clarke, puis, elle donna de petits coups de talons aux flancs de sa monture. L'animal se remit en route et Java en fit de même. Elles dévalèrent ensemble la longue pente broussailleuse les menant vers la cité cimentée. Alors qu'elles approchaient, la place commençait à s'animer. Pour pallier à la noirceur qui entamait son règne nocturne, de nombreux natifs étaient à allumer des torches sur les allées menant vers les divers hangars. Une lumière orangée emplissait peu à peu les lieux, se mêlant à la brume du soir, formant un halo rougeoyant dans cette clairière bétonnée.

Leur approche avait été jusqu'alors des plus silencieuses, mais maintenant, le martèlement des sabots sur le sol dur raisonnait tout autour. Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le tout étrange, s'étant habitué au calme et à la quiétude de la forêt. Lexa fit arrêter son cheval tout en fixant au loin. Clarke mena Java tout près et tenta de voir ce qui retenait tant l'attention de la commandante. Elle vit une silhouette passer derrière un baril dont l'intérieur flambait vivement. Au contraire de Clarke, Lexa sembla la reconnaitre immédiatement et descendit de sa monture. L'homme fût bientôt assez proche pour que la blonde constate son identité, Ryder. Elle se souvint que Lexa lui avait donné l'ordre de venir les attendre à Andrews, toutefois, avant de finalement le reconnaitre, elle avait oublié ce fait évident.

\- Heda, dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Pas de ça ici, Ryder, pas de Heda.

\- Bien Hed… alla-t-il répondre avant de se raviser.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Nous passerons la nuit ici et partirons à l'aube.

Lexa alla vers Clarke pour lui prendre les rênes de Java. Au passage, elle ne manqua pas de caresser la longue crinière grisâtre du destrier. Elle sourit même en lui murmurant des mots en trigedasleng que Clarke ne put discerner.

\- Va nous réserver une table et un endroit où dormir, dit-elle en indiquant d'un signe de tête un bâtiment non loin de là.

Clarke regarda dans la direction qu'elle pointait. Il semblait y avoir bien de la vie dans cet endroit. Des rires et des discutions incompréhensibles leur parvenaient en écho. Le hangar en question brillait par la lumière qui émanait des fenêtres et des portes tenues grandes ouvertes. Ce lieux apparaissait autant invitant qu'intimidant pour la blonde.

\- Nous te rejoindrons, termina Lexa avant de se remettre en marche, suivi des chevaux dont elle tenait fermement les brides.

Clarke ne regretta pas de pouvoir enfin marcher sur ses deux jambes, ressentant encore la douleur que provoquait une journée en scelle. Elle avançait aux côtés de Java, passant ses doigts dans sa crinière et caressant son flanc.

\- Pourquoi as-tu demandé Java pour notre retour à Polis? Demanda Lexa en regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est Dria qui me la confié, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle replongea les yeux vers l'animal et se souvint du bref moment avant le conseil de paix. Cet instant trop court où avec Dria elles s'étaient occupées du cheval, laissant avec chaque caresse toutes ses craintes de revoir les siens. Encore maintenant, il avait le don de l'apaiser.

\- Je comprends maintenant, dit Lexa en esquissant un sourire au coin des lèvres tout en levant la tête vers le destrier.

\- Il est vraiment magnifique, laissa échapper Clarke en ne cessant pas de glisser sa main sur la fourrure de celui-ci.

\- En effet… mais aussi terriblement lent, il nous ralentira certainement, compléta-t-elle en se retournant pour regarder devant elle à nouveau.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Mais… Dria a dit que Java signifiait lance dans votre langue.

Clarke vit Lexa hocher la tête pour lui donner raison.

\- Mais… elle a dit qu'il portait ce nom car il court comme la lance fend le vent…

Lexa s'arrêta et les bêtes en firent autant. Elle se retourna, toujours ce sourire aux commissures. Elle alla placer sa main au-devant de la tête du cheval, le flattant tendrement.

\- Il courait, comme la lance fend le vent, il y a de cela bien longtemps.

Elle se retourna vers Clarke et plongea son regard dans le sien, dans ses yeux bleus et profonds.

\- Java est un fidèle destrier, incarnant pendant longtemps l'essence même de la célérité. Mais ces jours remontent à loin, nous étions des enfants à l'époque, à son époque.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dria ne voulait pas que d'autres ne le montent, elle prétendait qu'ils se montreraient trop dur envers lui.

Lexa soupira profondément en allant appuyer le bout de son nez sur la tête du cheval. Clarke la regarda, intriguée, remarquant pour la première fois son attachement pour cet animal. Lexa resta là pendant un moment, sans rien dire, en oubliant presque la présence de la blonde à ses côtés, s'abandonnant au calme qu'inspirait Java. Car il était bien plus qu'un simple cheval, il était une souvenir, la preuve vivante d'un passé lointain, si loin qu'elle en venait parfois à se demander s'il avait réellement eu lieu. Mais au contact de Java, tout lui revenait avec une limpidité parfaite, chaque moment, chaque instant.

Lexa finit par se reculer, relevant la tête qu'elle avait appuyée contre celle de l'animal. Elle passa ses doigts une dernière fois dans sa crinière avant de se remettre en marche. Elles se rendirent à un bâtiment plus en retrait, moins éclairé. Un homme était assis par terre à l'entrée et il s'afférait à tresser une corde qui s'était effilochée. Il était tellement absorbé par sa méticuleuse occupation qu'il sursauta presque lorsque Lexa s'adressa à lui.

\- Les chevaux, pour la nuit, dit la commandante d'une voix ferme.

L'homme se releva et passa la corde dans l'une de ses poches. Il alla répondre quand Lexa le coupa, sachant d'ores et déjà ce qu'il allait demander.

\- Nous les reprendrons demain à l'aube… et payerons à ce moment.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement pas préoccupé de n'être payé que plus tard. Il tendit la main et Lexa lui remis les brides. La commandante lui fit signe de patienter et elle alla retirer un sac attaché à la scelle de son cheval. Elle passa la sangle en bandoulière et fit un signe de tête à l'homme. Celui-ci lui rendit son geste puis s'éloigna, guidant les chevaux à l'intérieur.

À mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de l'endroit où Lexa avait envoyé Ryder, la cohue qui emplissait l'endroit leur parvenait de plus en plus fort. Toutefois, ce n'était rien comparativement à ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur. C'est ce qui frappa Clarke en premier, le bruit. On aurait dit un bourdonnement tant les sons s'entremêlaient. Les rires, les discussions animées, toutes ces voix qui ne cessaient de s'enterrer l'une l'autre, essayant de se faire entendre dans la foule. Mêlé à cela, le bruit des coupes et des verres en bois s'abatants sur les tables au rythme des vives conversations.

Elles restèrent à l'entrée, regardant tout autour, cherchant Ryder sans toutefois l'apercevoir. Une femme entre deux âges, à la carrure imposante, se présenta à eux. Elle avait un chiffon à la main et était à tenter de nettoyer ses doigts quand elle s'approcha de Lexa.

\- Bonsoir jeunes femmes, vous désirez? Dit-elle d'une voix forte et profonde, visiblement accoutumée à s'exprimer parmi pareil clameur.

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant encore son garde parmi la foule. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, le cou arqué, elle balayait l'endroit. Son regard se verrouilla vers le fond de la taverne et elle pointa la table où Ryder était assis. La tenancière se retourna pour regarder ce qu'indiquait la jeune femme devant elle.

\- Oui…, dit-elle en reconnaissant l'homme arrivé depuis peu. Igrit? Yari? Demanda la femme en se retournant vers Clarke et Lexa.

Clarke haussa les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur ce que la femme leur demandait. Lexa, toutefois, sembla comprendre immédiatement et hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de la tavernière. Celle-ci se recula d'un pas et leva le bras pour les inviter à entrer. Puis, elle s'éloigna, retournant derrière un grand comptoir devant lequel nombre d'hommes étaient attablés.

Clarke tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Lexa prendre la sienne pour l'inciter à la suivre. Elles se frayèrent un chemin à travers cette mer de monde, tous presser les uns contre les autres, tous si bruyants et animés. À mesure que Lexa devait jouer du coude pour les mener jusqu'au fond de l'endroit, Clarke resserrait ses doigts autour de ceux de la commandante. Ce contact qui l'avait d'abord surpris avait maintenant l'effet contraire et elle était plus que ravis de pouvoir s'y accrocher fermement en cet instant. Elles finirent par émerger de l'attroupement qui les séparait de la petite table d'où Ryder les observait maintenant. Il se releva alors qu'elles parcouraient les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il tendit la main vers les sièges vacants près de celui d'où il venait de se relever. Elles prirent place à ses côtés.

\- Igrit et Yari? Demanda la commandante.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Les noms de deux de tes filles? Compléta Lexa, d'avantage pour demander une confirmation que pour poser une réelle question.

\- Oui, mes dernières. Ne pouvant vous appeler sous vos véritables prénom, je lui ai dit que j'attendais l'arrivé de mes filles, Igrit et Yari.

Clarke écouta Ryder parler de ses enfants et pour la première fois, elle vit devant elle l'homme par-delà le garde, le père par-delà la fonction. Elle laissa échapper un léger sourire suite à cette constatation puis, se retourna pour regarder les environs. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait que le bruit ambiant qui avait retenu son attention. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient plus en retrait, elle pouvait laisser libre court à sa contemplation.

Derrière eux s'étendait une grande aire ouverte s'élevant en hauteur, n'ayant pas de palier au-dessus. Le sol, tout comme le reste de la base, était cimenté. Les murs étaient faits de plaque de métal ondulé et de poutre d'acier. Le mobilier, quant à lui, contrastait avec toute cette structure de matériaux froids. Les tables, les bancs et le long comptoir tenu par la femme qui les avait accueillis étaient fait de bois massif. Signe que la vocation de l'endroit n'avait pas toujours été celle-ci, l'ameublement sculpté dans cette matière qui représentait bien les natifs jurait dans le décor grisâtre.

L'endroit était bondé. Des hommes et des femmes occupaient tout l'espace, riant, se bousculant, discutant, criant et même chantant par moment. Les conversations étaient difficilement perceptibles mais, à la grande surprise de Clarke, elle perçu des mots qu'elle comprit. Non qu'elle reconnaissait des termes de leur dialecte mais ceux de sa propre langue. Elle se retourna vers Lexa qui était à discuter avec Ryder. Ceux-ci levèrent les yeux vers elle, cessant la discussion qu'ils partageaient alors. La blonde se pencha sur la petite table ronde afin qu'ils puissent bien l'entendre.

\- Ces hommes et ces femmes se parlent entre eux dans notre langue…

Lexa et Ryder lui confirmèrent ses suppositions en hochant la tête.

\- Lexa imita Clarke et se pencha en avant également. Elle approcha son visage du sien et la regarda un bref moment dans les yeux avant de pencher la tête pour s'approcher de son oreille.

\- Chaque clan possède un dialecte qui lui est propre. Les guerriers ont appris votre langue, celle de nos ennemis des montagnes. Elle est aussi devenue une langue commune dans des lieux comme celui-ci.

\- Comme celui-ci? Demanda-t-elle intrigué.

Lexa appuya une main sur la table et posa la seconde sur l'épaule de la blonde, se rapprochant plus encore de son oreille pour palier au vacarme qui venait de s'intensifier. Clarke sentit le poids de sa main sur elle, le souffle de sa respiration qui perçait à travers ses cheveux et effleurait son cou. Elle ne put retenir le frisson qui lui descendit le long de la colonne et pria pour qu'il échappe à Lexa.

\- Oui, comme celui- ci, un poste de traite. Les trappeurs, chasseurs et pécheurs des environs viennent vendre leurs produits aux marchands de la capital et parfois même des autres clans. Beaucoup de natifs transigent ici et ce depuis longtemps.

Clarke se recula lentement, sentant dans ce mouvement la joue de Lexa frotter légèrement contre la sienne, ravivant du fait même ce frisson qui ne l'avait pas totalement quitté. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que leurs visages étaient encore près l'un de l'autre. Clarke ravala difficilement et alla s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise, remettant entre elles cette distance apaisante. Car elle n'imaginait pas que cette soudaine proximité lui ferait cet effet, et au fond d'elle-même, elle n'osait encore s'avouer ce qu'éveillait Lexa. Car comme elle lui avait dit peu avant de quitter Alexandria, avancer ne signifie pas oublier, et Clarke était loin d'avoir oublié, loin de là.

Clarke sursauta sur son siège quand la tenancière vint déposer boisson et nourriture sur leur table. Avec tout ce boucan, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

\- Oh là jeune femme, il y en a une qui n'a pas l'esprit tranquille, rétorqua la tavernière en riant de bon cœur.

Elle plaqua sa large paume sur l'épaule de la blonde qui sentit son corps s'affaisser sous le poids de cette soudaine marque d'affinité. Ryder lui rendit son rire et Lexa se contenta d'esquisser un sourire forcé. La femme s'en retourna toujours en riant de ce rire gras et profond.

Ryder leur distribuait des plats dans lesquels il s'afférait à répartir les viandes, pains et fruits séchés qu'avait apportés la femme. Il déposait les assiettes devant-elles alors que Lexa leur servait à boire dans les trois coupes de bois qui reposaient au centre de leur tablée. À la vue de tout cela, le ventre de Clarke se mit à gronder.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait éprouvé grand appétit, elle n'avait éprouvé que peu de chose d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en route vers la capitale, qu'elle n'était plus seule à se hasarder dans les forêts sauvages, tout était différent. Même si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer parmi les sien, elle avait pu s'expliquer à eux et motiver son absence en participant à cet échange. Bien que ce périple ait été bien loin de ses espérances, elle devait admettre qu'elle y trouvait une certaine forme de paix. Un apaisement dans le fait qu'elle n'errait plus sans but, seul avec ses fantômes. Dans cet ancien état d'esprit solitaire, elle ne ressentait ni la fatigue, ni la faim, ni l'envie de vivre d'ailleurs. Mais ici, maintenant, les gargouillements que produisait son estomac affamé lui prouvaient qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Une partie d'elle-même savait bien que de faire route aux côtés de Lexa y était pour quelque chose, mais une autre partie d'elle savait que s'était car elles avaient encore bien des choses à régler ensemble avant qu'elle ne puisse totalement trouver la véritable paix intérieure.

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, ou plutôt quand Ryder eut terminé, il se leva. Clarke le regarda faire avec étonnement puis posa les yeux sur son plat vide, puis sur le sien qu'elle venait à peine d'entamer. Elle haussa les sourcils en constatant comment il avait engloutit sa portion avec rapidité. Elle passa au plat de Lexa, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'elle aussi n'avait pas fini. L'homme passa derrière la commandante et pris le sac qu'elle avait apporté depuis le hangar servant d'écurie où elles avaient laissé les chevaux.

\- Je vais monter le porter à votre chambre … mes filles… Igrit , Yari, dit-il en indiquant chacune d'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il était évident que le simple fait de prononcer les noms de ces enfants lui faisait le plus grand plaisir, plaisir qui était contagieux. Clarke lui rendit son sourire tout en n'arrivant pas à retenir l'image qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas revoir. Mais néanmoins, celle-ci s'imposa devant elle, échappant à son contrôle et lui faisant revivre, l'espace d'une seconde, le moment où son père était aspiré dans les confins de l'espace. Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et tentait de chasser ces pénibles mémoires.

Clarke rouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle sentait la main de Lexa prendre la sienne et venir lui murmurer à l'oreille, respirant à nouveau dans son cou.

\- Tu veux que nous montions également? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et calme.

Elle se recula pour qu'elles se regardent droit dans les yeux. Clarke plongea dans les profondeurs du vert sombre des prunelles de la commandantes. Elle fit non de la tête et remarqua la compréhension de Lexa de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir, de ne pas lui avoir demandé de mettre des mots sur les images troublantes qui s'imposaient à elle. Pour cela, elle lui fut très reconnaissante et lui fit un léger sourire, quoi que peu convaincant.

Lexa alla pour déposer son autre main sur celle de Clarke quand elle s'arrêta, la laissant en suspens dans les airs. Son visage s'était métamorphosé, troquant son expression de sollicitude pour toute la noirceur et la dureté qu'inspire normalement la commandante. Lexa relâcha la main de la blonde et la passa sous la table. Clarke la dévisageait, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait motivé pareil transformation subite.

C'est alors que Lexa se reculait sur sa chaise en tournant la tête, le regard assassin, que Clarke les entendit. Le raffut qu'était la multitude de conversations entremêlées n'était plus. Tous avaient baissé le ton, tous sauf une tablée à l'autre bout complètement de là où elles étaient assises. Ceux qui hurlaient presque pour se faire entendre parlaient tout en écoutant maintenant et en regardant ceux qui semblaient ne se préoccuper de rien.

Clarke n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre mais elle tendit l'oreille, tant par curiosité que par envie de savoir ce qui avait tant affecté la commandante.

Les hommes en question buvaient sans retenu et leur discourt était chancelant quoi que enflammé.

\- Une paix avec les gens du ciel… commença l'homme avant de ponctuer sa phrase en crachant sur le sol pour exprimer son dégoût d'évoquer pareil alliance.

\- Nous sommes à l'ère des coalitions, renchérit un autre en frappant la table de sa coupe de bois.

Les trois hommes rirent haut et fort avec moquerie et mépris.

\- La paix est pour les faibles et … les femmes.

\- Pour ceux qui non pas ce qui faut pour diriger!

En disant ces mots l'un d'eux s'était levé et avait empoigné ce qui fait la fierté de tout homme, ce qui lui pend entre les jambes. Ils rirent plus encore, frappant du point leur pauvre table qui vacillait dangereusement.

\- Si je vois un de ces hommes du ciel sur mes terres de chasse, il verra ce que j'en fais de cette alliance.

\- Avec chance la saison froide les aura tous tuer avant longtemps.

\- Ils n'y survivront jamais ces sales faiblards.

\- Quand leurs cadavres seront libérés des neiges et qu'ils pourriront au soleil, enfin Heda verra qu'elle alliance elle a imposée.

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle fait la paix, Heda, il cracha à nouveau par terre et brandit sa coupe dans les airs en répandant sa boisson à chaque mouvements accompagnant ses dires animés.

\- Ils avaient assiégés le peuple du ciel et leur ont laissé la vie sauve, ils ont marché vers la montagne et battu en retraite, mais qu'elle armée de lâche, renchérit-t-il avant de prendre une gorgé dont il en avalait presqu'autant qu'il en laissait couler le long de sa barbe broussailleuse.

Il pointa les hommes devant lui avec sa coupe désormais vide, la brandissant comme si elle fut une arme.

\- Une armée aussi lâche face à l'ennemie que piètrement dirigée, mais où sont les Heda des guerres et des conquêtes, les Heda du sang sans pitié, elles pourrissent sous terre alors que leur réincarnation nous impose la paix des faibles. Où elles sont ces femmes guerrières devant lesquelles on ne s'agenouillait pas avec honte, où…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase alors que le silence le plus complet s'imposait dans l'endroit. Un silence presque parfait si ce n'était des gémissements qu'il laissait maintenant échapper. Les complaintes firent vite place aux cris de douleur alors qu'il constatait ce qui lui infligeait cette vive douleur à la main. Arrivant de nulle part, fendant l'air avec une précision prodigieuse, évitant tous obstacles, une courte dague lui avait été lancée. Avec force et dextérité, elle lui avait été projetée, traversant sa main et perçant sa coupe en bois. Les retenant ensemble dans le sang et une douleur atroce.

\- QUI A FAIT ÇA! Hurla l'homme qui ne riait plus désormais.

Ses compagnons bondirent de leur siège tout en devant se retenir sous l'effet de toute la boisson qu'ils avaient déjà ingérée. Ils allèrent contourner la table pour le rejoindre quand ils s'immobilisèrent. La foule s'écartait alors qu'une jeune femme se présentait à eux le regard meurtrier.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça? Demanda l'homme en la dévisageant, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, ou plutôt qui il ne reconnaissait pas.

\- Tu vas regretter ce geste sale…

L'un des acolytes de l'homme s'était élancé vers Lexa en lui proférant cette menace. Il n'avait toutefois pas eu la chance de terminer ses dires car elle esquiva aisément le coup qu'il tentait de lui asséner. Elle agrippa son poignet d'une main et de l'autre poussa son coude dans le sens contraire, le faisant basculer vers l'avant. Il alla mollement s'abattre sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle posa son pied dans son dos et poursuivit la contorsion du membre qu'elle tenait avec fermeté. Il hurla des supplications qu'elle ignora en souriant avec malice avant de lui briser le bras.

Le deuxième acolyte se jeta sur elle en criant sa rage de voir son compagnon ainsi réduit à terre par une vulgaire jeune femme. Lexa se recula de l'homme vaincu, prête à recevoir son nouvel opposant. Pour celui-ci, elle décida de prendre son temps. Elle esquiva avec agilité et aisance ses vaines tentatives de l'atteindre, se déplaçant en demi-cercle devant lui. Le toisant les yeux noirs à la fois de colère et de plaisir. Elle lui fit un sourire qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Les faibles et les femmes… lui dit-elle avec défi.

Il hésita un instant avant de tenter encore de l'atteindre. Elle compléta l'affront en s'approchant de lui, garde baissé, l'invitant à entrer dans cette danse qu'elle menait jusqu'à présent, et ce, sous les regards ébahit de la foule qui s'était pressée d'observer et d'encourager. Le lourd silence qui avait accompagné son tire parfait avait fait place à un chahut endiablé où tous criaient et encourageaient son favoris. Tous criaient et hurlaient pour en avoir d'avantage, tous sauf une. De loin, Clarke était monté sur sa chaise, n'osant s'approcher.

L'homme tentait de se ressaisir, d'éclaircir son esprit. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse humilier d'avantage. Cette sale trainée n'allait pas s'en sortir ainsi. Il passa la main derrière son dos et en sortie une longue dague à lame incurvée. Il la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts en affichant un sourire suffisant, tentant de convaincre autant l'assistance, son opposante, que lui-même. Il s'avança en brandissant l'arme vers Lexa. Elle évita ses salves qui ne se contentaient que de fendre l'air, ratant leur cible à chaque fois. La commandante le laissait se fatiguer tout en prenant plaisir à voir la confiance disparaitre de son visage avec chaque coup dans le vide. Il essuya la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front avant de se décider à tenter une nouvelle manœuvre. Il lança la lame vers la jeune femme qui l'évita de peu. Il profita de ce bref moment pour se jeter sur elle. Lexa n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir, quoi qu'il ne lui en fallu pas d'avantage. Elle fit un furtif pas de côté et pivota sur elle-même alors qu'elle retournait le poids de l'homme contre lui, le tirant et le faisant basculer par terre. Il se retourna sur le dos pour tenter de se relever mais elle l'avait déjà rejoint, plaquant son genou sur sa gorge. Il tenta de se débattre mais rapidement, il perdit connaissance, le sang n'affluant plus suffisamment sous le poids de la commandante.

Lexa se releva et se retourna vers le dernier des hommes toujours debout. Il tenait sa paume ensanglantée dans son autre main, n'ayant pas encore tenté d'en retirer la dague qui la traversait. Elle marcha droit vers lui alors que les voix tout autour s'étaient tues. Elle le dévisageait avec toute la prestance et la fureur qu'imposait son rôle de Heda. Toutefois, celui-ci ne la reconnaissait toujours pas, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, il ne riait plus, il restait muait à regarder ses compagnons joncher le sol, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui leur avait valu pareil affront.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux sale trainée, lui dit-il en lui crachant au visage, obstinément fier jusqu'à la fin.

Lexa referma les yeux en retirant le cracha qui lui couvrait la joue. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle s'avança plus encore, réduisant la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques centimètre. Une proximité troublante qu'elle complétait en plongeant son regard assassin dans ceux de l'homme qui lui rendait bien, affichant tout le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura pour que lui seul entende.

\- Une Heda devant laquelle tu n'auras pas honte de t'agenouiller…

Il alla reculer la tête pour la regarder à nouveau en face lorsqu'elle empoigna fermement le manche de sa dague. Elle pressa vers le bas et l'homme suivit son geste en hurlant la douleur. Il tenta vainement de lui asséner un coup de son autre bras mais elle agrippa son poignet dans sa main et le tordit dans un craquement sordide. Il poussa un second cri, plus étouffé par contre, en s'agenouillant complètement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle lui murmurait ce qui confirmait ses doutes.

\- Heda… laissa-t-il échapper dans un gloussement, ravalant difficilement sa salive sous la douleur à laquelle il était soumis.

Ce simple mot envahi la foule et bientôt, il fut sur toutes les lèvres. Les gens murmuraient, pointant la jeune femme que personne n'avait reconnue jusqu'alors.

Lexa se contenta de hocher la tête pour confirmer à l'homme qu'il avait vu juste, elle était bel et bien Heda, celle qu'il n'avait fait qu'insulter depuis son arrivé en ces lieux. Lexa serra la mâchoire et le fixa une dernière fois avant de tirer violement la lame vers le haut, tranchant du fait même la main de l'homme en deux. Le bruit de la coupe de bois tombant par terre, elle qui était également rattachée à l'arme par-delà la paume de l'homme, fut le seul son qui accompagna l'agonie de celui qui gisait maintenant au pied de la commandante, son sang se rependant sur le sol.

La commandante se retourna vers la foule, toisant chacun et chacune, contemplant ce à quoi elle était d'avantage accoutumée, un respect dans la crainte et l'autorité. Sans dire un mot elle lança un regard à la tavernière qui était restée derrière le bar, lui faisant un bref signe de tête pour lui démontrer son regret d'avoir causé pareil tumulte.

\- Clarke, dit-elle simplement en regardant vers le fond de la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde qui se tenait debout sur une chaise. Elle ravala difficilement tout en posant les pieds par terre. Elle s'avança vers la commandante, tous s'écartant à son passage, et ce, sous le poids des murmures qui avaient repris, mais à son sujet désormais. Elle rejoignit Lexa et celle-ci la conduisit vers les escaliers au fond de la pièce, ceux même qu'avaient empruntés Ryder quelques instants auparavant.

Alors qu'elles montaient les marches, les discussions reprirent, d'abord faiblement puis le bruissement incompréhensible se fit à nouveau entendre et les conversations devinrent imperceptibles. Ryder sortait de la chambre quand il les vit arriver.

\- Les chambres sont prête j'ai…

\- Nous partons, le coupa-t-elle.

Il ne put cacher son incompréhension face à pareille annonce, lui qui n'avait pas été témoin de ce qui s'était déroulé en bas.

\- Bien, dit-il simplement en constatant l'air sévère qu'affichait la commandante.

Il rentra dans la chambre qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Elles attendirent sans un mot dans le couloir, lui laissant le temps de rassembler leurs effets. Ils redescendirent les marches l'un derrière l'autre et se pressèrent vers la sortie. Lexa menait le contingent et pas une fois elle ne regarda derrière elle, contrairement à Clarke et Ryder qui ne purent s'en empêcher. Même si l'endroit s'animait à nouveau sous les vives conversations, maintenant il y avait trois hommes et bien du sang sur le sol. Ryder compris alors la raison de leur départ précipité et il pressa Clarke de sortir également, ils ne s'étaient que trop attardé ici.

Ils récupérèrent les chevaux et se remirent en scelle. Il restait encore bien du chemin à faire et bien que faire route en pleine nuit n'était pas conseillé, rester en ces lieux l'était encore moins. Les bêtes gravirent la colline les ramenant vers la forêt. Alors que Lexa et Ryder pénétraient déjà dans les bois, Clarke fit une dernière halte pour observer la cité qu'ils quittaient, celle dont les feux mêlés à la brume du soir formaient un halo rougeoyant. Elle leva les yeux vers les cieux et contempla la lune déjà haute dans le ciel. Celle-ci répandait sa lueur blanchâtre dans la nuit, celle qui les accompagnerait sur la route qu'ils ne reprenaient que trop tôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On ADORE que Lexa remette ces imbéciles à leur juste place. On ne crache PAS sur Heda!
> 
> Laissez un petit mot si ça vous chante! :) Moi, ça me ferait très très plaisir!!


	12. Guérir lentement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion musicale pour ce chapitre, Kettering- The Antlers!
> 
> Merci pour vos commentaires et Kudos, Car j'espère que vous réalisez à quel point c'est motivant de lire vos petits mots, c'est un peu comme une paye en soit... Bref merci!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Jackson se tenait encore aux portes de l'infirmerie, tenaillé entre l'envie de partir à la poursuite de Dria et le devoir de rester ici. Il regarda Abby et Raven qui étaient si paisibles maintenant, dormant d'un sommeil profond. Pour l'heure, toute douleur semblait les avoir enfin laissées, le libérant du fait même de la responsabilité de les veiller en permanence. Il acheva de se convaincre en regardant Wick qui s'était assis au pied du lit de Raven, lui prenant la main et appréciant la quiétude qui la baignait.

Jackson sorti dans le couloir sombre et peu éclairé. Il n'y avait que les lumières d'urgence rougeâtres qui restaient en fonction la nuit, limitant au minimum la consommation énergétique durant cette période d'accalmie. Au contraire de Dria qui ne connaissait rien aux interminables allées de la station, Jackson, lui, aurait pu s'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Il parcourut la distance qui séparait l'infirmerie des cabines d'habitation en quelques minutes à peine. Lorsqu'il atteint cette section de l'Arche, il réalisa combien l'idée de la traquer jusqu'ici était aberrante. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la cabine où elle logeait. Il se passa la main sur le front en soupirant, prêt à rebrousser chemin. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, il vit une ombre au bout de l'une des allées, celle-ci pénétra dans le dernier compartiment tout au fond et referma aussitôt derrière elle. Jackson esquissa un léger sourire en coin en réalisant la chance qu'il avait dans l'ironie de la situation.

Arrivé à la porte, il y cogna trois petits coups et attendit. Dria fini par aller lui ouvrir, emplissant le calme du couloir par le grincement mécanique de la porte qui glissait sur le côté. Elle se tenait droit devant lui et le regardait sans rien dire. Il lui retourna son regard alors qu'un silence inconfortable s'installait entre eux.

\- Je peux entrer? Fini-t-il pas oser demander.

En guise de réponse elle recula de quelques pas pour le laisser passer. Il s'exécuta en la remerciant d'un bref hochement de tête. Dria appuya à nouveau sur le bouton et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il faisait sombre dans la petite pièce. Elle n'avait allumé aucune des lumières et seule la lueur blanche de la lune fusait à travers le hublot, projetant un halo entre eux.

\- Dria…c'est ça?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

\- Tu permets que je demande ce que tu as fait là-bas, elles…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé ainsi… je, je n'aurais pas dû être là… je…

\- Mais que faisais-tu là en pleine nuit?

Dria pressa sa main sur son sac, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne puisse voir à travers de celui-ci, qu'il puisse voir ce qu'elle avait dérobé à l'infirmerie, les rouleaux de bandages. En voyant son inconfort il se ravisa.

\- Ce qui t'y a emmené m'importe peu, ce qui m'intrigue vraiment c'est ce que tu y as fait.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, espérant désespérément une réponse.

\- Quand je me suis endormi, elles souffraient énormément et maintenant voilà qu'elles dorment d'un sommeil de plomb.

Il se revoyait sursauter sur sa chaise alors que le vacarme des bols que Dria avait laissés tomber sur le sol le réveillait brusquement. Toutefois, cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur Abby et Raven.

\- Je leur ai fait respirer ceci, dit Dria en allant chercher de l'autre côté de la pièce les récipients qu'elle avait employés plus tôt.

Il restait encore un peu de poudre d'herbe au fond mais la majorité se trouvait sur le plancher de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait plus de fumée qu'y en émanait et donc plus de risque pour eux d'en subir les effets. Elle lui tendit sa concoction et il s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il en y trempant le bout de son doigt.

\- Pour calmer et endormir… profondément, souligna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en ne détachant pas les yeux de la mixture qu'il remuait entre ses doigts.

\- Mais ça ne durera pas… fini-t-elle par admettre.

\- Combien de temps alors? Tu pourrais leur en donner à nouveau?

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle secoua la tête pour dire que non.

\- Ce n'est pas fait pour guérir mais pour apaiser.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- J'ai fait ça car elles semblaient affligées de douleur, seulement parce que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre…

La déception se lut sur le visage de Jackson et elle n'attendit pas pour poursuivre.

\- … car je ne savais pas ce dont elles souffraient.

\- Cela s'est passé au Mt Weather, ils leur ont prélevé de la moelle osseuse et ce, sauvagement.

\- Je… je ne sais pas ce que s'est, admit-elle à contre cœur.

\- Ils leur ont percés des trous dans les os, expliqua-t-il en mimant le processus et les endroits des prélèvements. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que cela nous est vital et que d'en perdre autant affaibli terriblement.

\- Comme le sang? demanda Dria.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Pas exactement, la rémission de ponction de moelle est longue et très douloureuse. Pour aider il n'y a que trois chose à faire, leur transfuser du sang, leur administrer des antidouleurs et … attendre, fini-t-il par dire en soupirant.

\- Mais elles semblent être encore si faibles.

\- C'est que nous n'avons aucun anesthésiant, aucun calmant, plus rien pour atténuer le mal.

Il fit un pas vers elle pour diminuer la distance qui les séparait.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir suivi jusqu'ici mais ce que tu as fait plus tôt…

\- Ne servira qu'à court terme.

\- Mais…

\- … mais je peux faire mieux, termina-t-elle.

\- Vraiment? Comment? Tu peux le faire maintenant?

L'espoir renaissait en lui, un espoir auquel il ne croyait plus.

\- Je n'ai pas ce qu'il me faut, je devrai aller chercher dans la forêt et encore je ne sais pas si je trouverai…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il lui empoignait les bras.

\- Revient à l'infirmerie au matin, d'accord, dit-il en la secouant légèrement sous le coup de la frénésie.

Dria se contenta de hocher la tête et aussitôt il sortit. Elle resta là à fixer la porte toujours grande ouverte, ne réalisant pas encore l'espoir qu'elle venait de semer dans le cœur de cet homme.

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à fuser à l'intérieure de l'Arche. Le couloir qui était jusqu'à lors silencieux s'animait tranquillement. Dria n'avait pas fermé l'œil et était resté assise au rebord du hublot, à regarder la lune traverser le ciel et disparaitre par-delà les montagnes, s'éclipsant dans un dégradé violacé. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa cabine le silence ce fit à nouveau dans le corridor. Tous ceux qui étaient debout en cette heure matinale la regardaient fixement, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'elle résidait maintenant près d'eux. Elle se faufila entre tous, regardant par terre, mitigée entre le malaise et la peur de se trouver parmi ces gens. Elle ne jeta aucun regard par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle arrivait à l'extrémité du couloir silencieusement oppressant.

Devant les portes de l'infirmerie l'attendait Lincoln, Octavia et Marcus. À son arrivé, ils la saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Bonjour à toi Dria. Jackson m'a fait part de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Il m'a également indiqué que tu devrais aller dans la forêt?

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Bien, Octavia et Lincoln vont t'accompagner.

\- Je… tenta-t-elle d'objecter mais Marcus poursuivit, ignorant son appréhension.

\- Personne ne sort seul Dria, toi moins que quiconque.

Elle ne hasarda pas une réponse. Il les regarda tous les trois avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans le centre médical. Lincoln donna un coup de coude à Octavia qui avait été fermement prévenu par le chancelier que sa conduite de la veille de serait plus tolérée, pas quand il y avait tant en jeu.

\- Nous y allons? Finit par dire Octavia d'un ton neutre en s'éloignant.

Lincoln leva la main vers l'avant pour inviter Dria à la suivre. Alors qu'Octavia les guidait hors du vaisseau, Dria prit grand soin de mémoriser le chemin, ne désirant plus se perdre comme la nuit dernière. Quand ils émergèrent à l'extérieure et qu'elle sentit à nouveau l'air froid sur son visage, elle ne put retenir un soupire de satisfaction. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant, ces quelques secondes où elle s'arrêta avant de poursuivre. Ils traversèrent le camp et sortirent par le portail où elle s'était presque électrifié la veille, tentant de se soustraire aux gardes armés à leur arrivé. Ils marchaient à l'extérieur des grilles dans la parcelle de terrain broussailleux les séparant de l'orée de la forêt. Dria s'arrêta et contempla une fois de plus l'Arche qui s'élevait, imposante et magnifique à la fois. Lincoln qui fermait la marche cessa d'avancer également, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, observant ce qui semblait tant la captiver.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici, Lincoln.

Au loin, Octavia les entendit parler et se retourna pour réaliser qu'ils ne la suivaient plus. Elle revint sur ses pas sans toutefois se presser.

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé au Mt Weather j'imagine, demanda-t-il.

Elle fit signe que oui alors qu'Octavia venait se placer près d'eux.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu me soumettre aux ordres de la commandante, je n'ai pas voulu battre en retraite tel qu'elle l'exigeait.

\- Nous n'avons pas voulu rentrer aves l'armé et pour cela nous n'y avons plus notre place, compléta Octavia les dents serrées, la colère montant en elle avec chaque mot qu'elle lassait aller.

Dria sentait le poids du regard d'Octavia sur elle, néanmoins, elle ne détacha pas son attention de l'Arche qui ne cessait de l'émerveiller, encore plus maintenant que les premiers rayons du jour la faisait briller de mille feux. Un lourd silence les enveloppa, un moment durant lequel Dria regardait au loin, Octavia la fixait elle et Lincoln contemplait la forêt qui lui manquait déjà terriblement. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Dria brise cette quiétude chargée d'émotions contraires qui les entouraient.

\- Je te dirai la même chose qu'à Clarke, dit Dria et plongeant maintenant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Lincoln détacha son attention des bois, intrigué par ce qui allait suivre.

\- Ne cherche pas Lexa en moi, Octavia, tu ne la trouveras pas.

À ses mots elle s'éloigna vers la forêt, les laissant avec ses dernières paroles à la fois d'une simplicité et d'une évidence singulière.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'ils sillonnaient à travers bois, sans pour autant trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus y chercher. Elle leur avait décrit la plante en question, les traits de son feuillage, sa couleur et sa hauteur mais savoir et se faire décrire était deux choses bien différentes. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un ruisseau qui serpentait sur un lit de pierre et de mousse. Alors qu'Octavia s'abreuvait un peu plus en contre bas, Dria alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle essuya ses mains sur ses vêtements et sentit quelque chose de dur dans l'une des poches du manteau long qu'elle portait. Elle y plongea la main pour la retirer aussitôt. La douleur et la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Dria regarda le bout de son doigt qui saignait, s'étant coupé sur ce qu'elle avait oublié dans son vêtement. Avec plus de précaution cette fois, elle sortit le couteau que lui avait confié Indra le jour d'avant. Elle le trempa dans le ruisseau pour en retirer son propre sang.

\- Octavia, soupira-t-elle.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle puis les posa sur l'arme qu'elle faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts. Dria se releva et s'avança vers elle. Octavia en fit de même, le regard toujours fixé sur la lame qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant.

\- Peu avant mon départ, Indra est venu à moi… elle m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

Dria lui tendit le couteau et vit le visage de la jeune femme se métamorphoser.

\- Une grande erreur de te nommer en tant que son second elle a dit, murmura presque Dria.

Les mots atteignirent Octavia en plein cœur et Dria pu observer ses traits changer, passant de son éternel ton neutre à un air accablé et blessé. Elle la regarda prendre la lame et l'observer avec regret.

\- Mais jamais aussi grande erreur que de t'avoir laissé en arrière, Octavia kom trikru.

Octavia leva les yeux vers elle. Bien qu'ils furent maintenant voilés, au bord des larmes, Dria pu apercevoir à la fois l'espoir et toute la gratitude qui s'éveillaient suite à sa dernière phrase. Elle inclina la tête et s'éloigna, reprenant ses recherches qui avaient pourtant été veines jusqu'à maintenant.

Dria serpentait à travers les arbres un peu plus loin, scrutant le sol à la recherche de la plante tant désirée. Lincoln vient s'accroupir aux côtés d'Octavia qui était toujours sans mot, à contempler la dague d'Indra.

\- Dria n'est pas Heda, Octavia. Elle ne mérite pas toute ta haine, non, loin de là.

Celle-ci détacha les yeux de l'arme pour regarder Dria au loin, dans ce manteau long qui rappelait tant Lexa. Lexa et tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle représentait.

\- Comment l'as-tu connu? Demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils en expirant, cherchant à se rappeler leur première rencontre.

\- Il y longtemps, quelques années au moins… Pendant l'instauration de la coalition, c'est ça. À l'époque la commandante avait procédé de la même manière pour rallier les clans, avec un échange semblable. Toutefois, il y avait douze participants et cela s'est déroulé sur une année entière, un mois par région, plus éloignées les unes que les autres.

\- Elle y a participé?

Lincoln fit oui de la tête, le regard devenant plus sérieux.

\- Elle est venu à tonDC quelques jours pendant cette période.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû être…

\- Justement, fini-t-il.

\- Dria et Nyko se connaissent depuis qu'elle est enfant. Ils ont appris l'art des guérisseurs dans les forêts du nord ensemble. Il m'avait souvent parlé d'elle et de ce qu'elle était devenue, Heda sis. Je ne pensais jamais la voir un jour.

\- Pourquoi donc? Demanda Octavia intriguée.

\- La commandante règne de Polis mais elle parcoure souvent ses terres. Dria est son intendante, elle se doit de veiller sur la capitale en son absence.

Octavia hocha la tête, commençant à comprendre peu à peu.

\- Elle reste néanmoins l'une, si ce n'est la meilleur guérisseuse de son temps, c'est ce que semble penser Nyko. Il dit qu'elle parcourt les villages environnant la capitale lorsque Heda rentre à Polis. Elle y prodigue soins et conseils aux soigneurs. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ses occupations et son devoir ne la conduisait jamais jusqu'à tonDC, au grand regret de Nyko.

\- C'est pour le voir qu'elle est venue à tonDC alors, non?

\- Oui et non. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour se cacher, d'un endroit calme et apaisant. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé cela à notre village, mais surtout en compagnie de Nyko.

\- Se cacher de quoi, de qui? Elle est la sœur de Lexa, qui oserait s'en prendre à elle?

Alors qu'elle laissait échapper ses mots, elle réalisa qu'elle-même avait désiré lui nuire. Elle sentit une vague de remord monter en elle, sachant maintenant qu'elle ne méritait pas tout ce ressentiment, tout ce qui revenait à la commandante.

\- Je crois que c'est d'elle-même qu'elle désirait se cacher. Elle n'a jamais voulu nous confier la réelle raison de son court séjour.

\- Qu'a-t-elle donc fait?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais dès son arrivé Indra a fait envoyer des messagers à la commandante pour l'informer de sa présence. Mais surtout de son absence de sa place du moment, là où elle se devait d'être lors de cette étape de l'échange… la nation de glace.

Lincoln soupira en se relevant.

\- Elle ne sera resté parmi nous que le temps que les gardes de Heda ne viennent la chercher pour l'y ramener. La retourner de là où elle avait fui. Quoi que c'était, elle aura parcouru seule des forêts entières pour s'en éloigner, pour se rapprocher du seul lieu, ou de la seule personne, qui représentait la paix d'esprit pour elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas retourner auprès de sa sœur alors, auprès de la commandante il ne pouvait rien lui arriver… je ne comprends pas, Lincoln.

\- La coalition et la paix des douze clans dépendait de cet échange, en allant à la capitale, la commandante l'aurait immédiatement retourné à la nation de glace. Je t'ai dit qu'elle semblait se cacher d'elle-même car elle semblait terriblement peiné et honteuse à son arrivé. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où les gardes sont venus la chercher. La commandante devait les accompagner mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Jusqu'au dernier moment elle a semblé profondément perturbée à l'idée de la revoir, attendant sa venue en se tourmentant sans cesse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre elles, demanda Octavia et regardant Dria qui n'était plus qu'une minuscule ombre au loin maintenant.

\- Costia, murmura-t-il.

\- Costia? Qui est-ce?

\- Aucune idée, mais elle criait ce nom en pleurant dans son sommeil.

Octavia ne répondit rien. Lincoln lui pris la main et ils traversèrent le ruisseau, marchant vers Dria qui ne s'était que trop éloignée.

Lorsqu'ils la rejoignirent elle était accroupie et creusait à main nue. Il y avait derrière elle un amoncellement de plantes qu'elle avait déjà entrepris de déraciner. En les entendant approcher elle se retourna, passant le revers de sa main sur son front luisant de sueur. Elle y laissa une trace de terre au passage, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire sourire.

\- Vous m'aidez? Demanda-t-elle en leur rendant leur sourire.

Ils s'accroupirent à leur tour et continuèrent de déterrer la fameuse plante dont elle leur avait tant parlé. Ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi elle était déjà exténuée lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Le sol était ferme et compacte, refroidi par la saison hivernale imminente. De plus, les racines de cette vivace étaient profondes et robustes. Dria leur confia que c'était dans cette racine que résidant toute les propriétés médicinales de cet arbuste. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se contenter de simplement l'arracher, ils devaient creuser profondément et méticuleusement pour l'extraire avec le plus grand soin. Lorsqu'ils en eurent amassé autant, si ce n'est plus, qu'ils pourraient en transporter, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ensemble ils repartirent vers l'Arche, chargés de cette plante qu'espérait tant Jackson. Ils ne firent qu'une brève halte au ruisseau pour se rafraichir de cet effort avant d'entreprendre la longue marche de retour.

Comme tout périple hasardeux, revenir sur ses pas est toujours plus rapide, le chemin étant déjà tout tracé. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la forêt, le soleil avait déjà dépassé le zénith. Il amorçait maintenant sa descente vers l'horizon et dans quelques heures à peine, cèderait sa place aux ténèbres de la nuit, laissait à la lune le soin de veiller en son absence. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en sentant la brise fraiche leur caresser le visage. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'orée des bois, les arbres n'arrivaient plus à contenir ce vent qui leur avait tant manqué sans qu'ils puissent même s'en rendre compte. Mais maintenant qu'ils pouvaient enfin ressentir le bien être qu'il procurait, ils se sentaient plus léger. Si le retour avait été plus rapide, en contrepartie il avait été plus laborieux. Les bras chargés des plantes qu'ils avaient récoltés, non sans peine, se faisaient lourdes maintenant. Ils reprirent leur souffle puis traversèrent le champ de broussailles les séparant de l'Arche.

Arrivé aux portes du camp, les gardes les regardèrent en silence, les observant de haut en bas pendant un moment. Bien qu'Octavia fut des leurs, maintenant, à la regarder, elle semblait être une native tout autant que Lincoln et Dria. Peut-être était-ce cela que les hommes armés constataient à l'instant. Combien il était singulier de compter parmi eux ces trois-là, de laisser entrer ceux qui représentaient tout ce qu'ils avaient craint, puis joint et mépriser enfin. Le garde de droite abaissa le levier, coupant de ce fait le courant et faisant glisser la grille pour les laisser entrer. Les trois natifs passèrent entre eux sous leur regard pesant. Si Lincoln et Dria cherchaient à se fondre dans la masse pour tenter d'y faire leur place, Octavia quant à elle, leur retourna leur regard mais avec davantage de mépris et surtout de provocation. Néanmoins, il n'y eu aucune réaction de leur part, si ce n'est de serrer la mâchoire et de crisper leur doigts sur leurs armes.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'entrée du camp, Dria les avisa qu'il y aurait une certaine préparation à faire avec leur récolte indigène. Octavia les dirigea plus loin derrière l'Arche, là où avec Lincoln, ils avaient élu refuge, ne rentrant à l'intérieur que lorsque la nuit devenait trop froide. Ce havre, situé au plus loin de tous, était pour eux le moyen d'être avec ce peuple, sans toutefois l'être totalement. Car tous deux savaient, ou plutôt souhaitaient, que cela ne soit que temporaire, qu'ils puissent un jour regagner les bois, les natifs, ceux parmi qui ils désiraient tant retourner, mais avec qui ils n'avaient plus leur place.

Dria toisa les lieux, réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même situation qu'elle, à devoir cohabiter avec un peuple leur étant étranger, à devoir apprendre pour comprendre et espérer s'intégrer. Elle eut néanmoins un sentiment de réconfort à la vue de ce petit campement de fortune. Il lui rappelait les villages natifs où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'elle n'était pas appelée à diriger la capitale en l'absence de Lexa. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimée Polis. Trop grande, trop structurale, trop loin des bois et de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu.

À la demande de Dria, Lincoln alla à la recherche d'une grande marmite ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait y ressembler. Il se devait également de la remplir d'eau car cela leur serait nécessaire pour la préparation à venir. Alors qu'il partait, Octavia s'afféra à raviver la braise qui s'était refroidie en leur absence. En peu de temps, un feu reprenait dans le cercle de pierre que la jeune femme avait formé pour contenir celui-ci. Elle l'alimenta suffisamment pour pouvoir le laisser sans surveillance assez longtemps, sans craindre qu'il ne s'éteigne. Pendant que Dria disposait les plantes sur ce qui leur servait de table, Octavia alla pour tenter de trouver ce qui pourrait soutenir la marmite au-dessus des flammes. Elle finit par s'éloigner de leur abri pour aller chercher plus loin, laissant Dria seule, mais toutefois bien occupée. Elle était à casser les tiges feuillues des plantes, séparant racine et feuillage. Car chaque partie serait utilisée différemment, et surtout préparées différemment. Elle terminait de diviser le tout quand Lincoln et Octavia vinrent la rejoindre à nouveau. Bientôt, elle put introduire dans l'eau bouillante le lot de racines toujours terreuses. Tous trois regardèrent la fumée s'élever et les bulles éclabousser son eau brulante.

\- Combien de temps devons-nous attendre, s'interrogea Octavia.

\- Jusqu'à ce que les racines remontent à la surface, là seulement elles seront prêtes.

Ils attendirent en silence, le regard absorbé par la vive cavitation à la surface de l'eau, guettant la flottaison des bulbes au fond de celle-ci. Après quelques minutes à peine, ils purent retirer le récipient du feu. À l'aide de grandes branches insérées dans les poignées de chaque côté de la marmite, Lincoln déposa le tout sur le sol tout près de la table. L'eau frémissait en fumait encore quand Dria alla y plonger rapidement le bout des doigts en surface, sous les regards mitigés entre la stupéfaction et l'incompréhension de Lincoln et Octavia. De gestes vifs et précis, elle eut tôt fait de récupérer l'entièreté des racines qui jonchaient maintenant la table aux côtés de leur feuillage. Une brève retrouvaille car elle plongea les feuilles et les tiges dans l'eau qui, un instant auparavant, baignait encore les tubercules.

\- Vous m'aidez? Demanda Dria en les regardant.

Cette demande eut tôt fait de les ramener à la réalité, eux qui ne réalisait pas encore comment elle avait fait pour ne pas se bruler. Ils s'approchèrent et elle leur assigna chacun un amoncellement de bulbes. Elle scruta ensuite les environs, cherchant un autre récipient. Dria en aperçut un plus loin et alla le chercher. Elle le déposa au centre de la table entre eux. Sous ses indications, ils coupèrent les extrémités des racines et les pressèrent fermement au-dessus du grand bol, les vidant ainsi de leur contenu. Une épaisse pâte beige en sortit pour aller lourdement s'affaler au fond du contenant.

Ils finissaient d'extraire la mixture et de couper les racines quand Dria ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire en regardant Octavia. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'amusait tant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est seulement que je viens de constater que tu as utilisé le couteau d'Indra pour couper les racines.

\- Et?

\- Les natifs ont l'habitude d'imprégner les lames et pointes de flèches de poison.

Octavia ne savait que trop bien cela, ayant été elle-même atteinte par une flèche lors de l'attaque contre leur vaisseau. Lincoln avait risqué jusqu'à sa vie pour la guérir, la ramenant à son village, tonDC.

\- Je sais, répondit Octavia alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

Dria se passa la main devant les lèvres en essayant de se ressaisir.

\- Je crois que tu seras la première guerrière native à menacer l'ennemie avec une lame imbibée d'un remède contre la douleur…

Lincoln ne put se retenir de rire également alors qu'Octavia regardait tour à tour son couteau et les racines qu'elle avait coupées. Elle finit par sourire également, pour finalement rire à son tour. Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme devant elle, mais cette fois, elle n'y voyait plus trace de la commandante.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, ils y trouvèrent Kane qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Les bras croisé. Le regard sérieux, absorbé dans ses pensées, il fixait le sol. Il sortit de ses songes alors qu'ils le rejoignirent sans rien dire, ne désirant pas le déranger de ses pensées solitaires.

\- Enfin, soupira-t-il en les voyant. Vous avez trouvez ce que vous cherchiez? Renchéri-t-il les yeux miroitant un espoir ténu.

Dria qui était plus près de lui, hocha la tête en faisant un pas de côté pour qu'il puisse observer Lincoln et Octavia qui portant le fruit de leur labeur. Marcus inclina la tête en soupirant à nouveau et en laissant tomber les épaules, signe d'un grand soulagement. Dria alla passer devant lui pour entrer, lorsqu'il l'arrêta.

\- Elles sont réveillées et elles … elles ne sont pas au mieux.

Dria hocha la tête à nouveau, sachant bien que les effets de son traitement de la nuit dernière avait dû s'estomper depuis bien longtemps. Elle alla tenter d'entrer quand il la retint à nouveau.

\- J'ai informé Abby de l'échange et du rôle qu'y joue sa fille, Clarke. Disons qu'elle…, il ne finit pas sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre au souvenir de la réaction qu'elle avait eu.

\- Elle aurait préféré son retour plutôt que le mien… compléta Dria.

Marcus inclina la tête sur le côté, lui concédant le point tout en suggérant que ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Dire qu'Abby était furieuse de sa décision était peu dire. La douleur et la fatigue n'aidant pas, elle avait hurlé son mécontentement et ses reproches. Comment avait-il pu se trouver en face de Clarke et ne pas la ramener avec lui. Comment avait-il pu la laisser à nouveau partir avec ces gens. Il avait beau tenter de lui expliquer le pourquoi de son choix, la légitimité et la rationalité de sa décision, elle n'avait pas voulu entendre raison. Marcus savait que ses émotions l'empêchaient de voir le bienfondé de la chose, ainsi que le fait qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu d'autre choix. Et encore, cela n'avait été rien comparé à sa réaction quand elle avait apprise qu'ils recevraient la sœur de la commandante pendant un mois entier. Elle s'était opposée, avait désiré lui reprendre le poste de chancelier mais il s'était objecté. Comme Abby avait fait avant lui, il avait conservé le pouvoir de l'autorité, sachant que pour l'heure, il était celui qui prenait la bonne décision, qui faisait ce qui se devait d'être fait, aussi difficile que cela était.

\- Je tiens simplement à te prévenir, dit-il d'une voix douce tentant de camoufler le remord qu'il éprouvait à la rencontre prochaine qui l'attendait.

Elle confirma qu'elle avait bien compris et il se décida à entrer, tous trois derrière lui. Jackson se retourna en entendant les portes s'ouvrirent et il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Vous voilà, dit-il en les regardant, le même espoir dans les yeux que Kane en les voyant arriver.

Il fit signe à Octavia et Lincoln de déposer sur le comptoir ce qu'ils transportaient. Sans se faire prier, ils allèrent poser le tout, les bras toujours fatigués depuis le retour de la forêt. Marcus et Jackson regardèrent Dria s'avancer vers les femmes allongées sur les lits. Raven ne bougeait presque pas, elle avait les yeux fermés mais il était évident qu'elle ne dormait pas, son visage grimaçant de douleur. Abby, quant à elle, avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait la jeune native qui s'approchait d'elle. Tout comme Octavia, et probablement la majorité des habitants du camp, elle n'y vit que la commandante. La personnification de la trahison qui lui avait infligée ce sort, à elle, à Raven, et à ceux qui n'avait pas eu leur chance, ceux qui avait péri par cette torture infligée au Mt Weather.

\- Qu'elle sorte Kane, dit-elle le regard noir et regardant Dria.

Dria continua néanmoins d'avancer. Tout en affichant un rictus trahissant le mal qui la rongeait, Abby se redressa, comme pour se faire plus imposante.

\- KANE, hurla-t-elle.

Celui-ci alla plaqua ses mains sur le dos de Dria pour l'arrêter, voyant ce qu'elle évoquait chez Abby. À ce contact Dria ne put retenir un cri étouffé tant il l'avait saisi. Il retira rapidement ses mains, se rappelant qu'elle avait eu la même réaction lorsqu'il avait fait un geste semblable en la priant d'entrer à l'Arche pour la première fois. Même Abby se vit surprise par cette réaction. Les yeux de Dria s'emplir instantanément de larme et elle se dépêcha d'essuyer ses yeux, ne désirant pas pleurer devant eux.

\- Dria? Dit Jackson qui s'était approché en voyant cela.

Il la pria de le rejoindre, laissant Abby et Marcus seul près du lit. Il la conduisit plus en retrait. Celle-ci peinait à retenir ses larmes maintenant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il intrigué.

Elle reprit son souffle, la douleur l'élançait terriblement maintenant, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de changer ses pansements, absorbé par la tâche d'aller chercher les plantes médicinales. Elle déposa par terre son sac qu'elle était allé chercher à sa cabine avant de venir à l'infirmerie avec Lincoln et Octavia. Elle retira son manteau long puis, d'un mouvement las semblant pénible, elle retira son chandail. Il secoua la tête en voyant ce qu'elle lui exhibait. Sauf un dernier morceau de vêtement léger cachant sa poitrine, il put remarquer tous les bandages qui lui entouraient le torse, mais surtout, tout le sang qui les traversait maintenant. Il vit ses yeux changer alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus son épaule. Il se retourna pour remarquer que tous la fixait. Il fit signe à Octavia et Lincoln de disposer et ils sortirent, non sans jeter un dernier regard avant de passer les portes de l'infirmerie. Quant à Abby et Kane, l'incompréhension totale se lisait sur leur visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Fini-t-il par oser demander, brisant ainsi le lourd silence qu'avait produit la révélation de ses pansements.

\- Le prix de ma désobéissance, dit-elle simplement, la voix tremblante et nouée par la douleur.

Il hocha la tête, le visage désolé.

\- Je vais changer ça tu veux bien?

Elle fit oui de la tête. Sous le regard toujours aussi surpris de Kane et Abby, Jackson entreprit d'abord de retirer les innombrables bandages qui l'entouraient. Il révéla ainsi de profondes lacérations, indubitablement faite par un fouet. Il retira d'autres pansements pour y découvrir également une plaie par balle au flanc ainsi qu'une grande entaille sous les clavicules. Avec soin, il désinfecta toutes les blessures. Il s'afféra même à recoudre aux endroits où cela était possible. Enfin, il fit de nouveau bandages et la laissa se rhabiller.

Abby et Kane avait regardé en silence Jackson s'occuper de la jeune native qui avait fini par sécher ses larmes, apaisée par la gentillesse et les soins du médecin. Bien malgré elle, Abby s'était attendrie en voyant toute la souffrance qu'avait dû endurer cette pauvre fille. La menace qu'elle représentait s'était estompée à la vue de cette vulnérabilité. Cela n'échappa pas à Marcus qui la fixait alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Nous avons tous nos propres blessures, Abby.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Kane.

\- Celles de Clarke rendent son retour impossible, du moins pour le moment. Même sans cet échange, elle ne serait pas revenue…

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment.

\- Ne rends pas cette pauvre fille coupable de ma décision … et de celle de Clarke.

Abby soupira en détournant le regard, sachant combien il avait raison, encore.

\- Tu vas la laisser te soigner, car elle seule peut vous aider Raven et toi.

Elle ne répondit rien. Mais étant donné les réactions excessives qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à maintenant, cela représentait une acceptation éloquente. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avant d'aller rejoindre Jackson qui aidait Dria à enfiler son chandail et se relever.

\- Je suis désolé Dria… si j'avais su.

Elle leva la main vers lui.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Marcus Kane, dit-elle les yeux toujours humides mais plus apaisés maintenant.

\- J'ai parlé avec la mère de Clarke, tout ira bien.

Elle hocha la tête en regardant les femmes au loin.

\- Je vais vous demander à tous deux de nous laisser.

Kane et Jackson échangèrent un regard soucieux.

\- Comme vous avez dit chancelier, tout ira bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce avant de passer entre eux pour aller de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle se rendit au comptoir où Lincoln et Octavia avait laissé les récipients des remèdes qu'ils avaient préparés ensemble. Dria se retourna et indiqua la porte aux hommes qui la fixaient, hésitants. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant de s'exécuter en silence, laissant les trois femmes seules.

Dria transporta le bocal contenant la mixture extraite des racines sur une petite table près des deux lits. Elle alla ensuite rapprocher la grande marmite toujours emplie d'eau et des feuilles des plantes. Enfin, elle scruta les environs pour trouver des linges propres. Quand tout ce dont elle avait besoin fut amassé, elle s'approcha d'Abby.

\- Je me nomme Dria, dit-elle en s'assoyant au bord du lit de la femme.

\- Je suis Abigail Griffin, répondit Abby après une légère hésitation.

Dria hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez vu mes récentes blessures, dit Dria d'un air désolé.

Abby confirma d'un signe de tête. Dria indiqua celle sous ses clavicules ainsi que celle à la taille.

\- Un homme des montagnes m'a fait cela peu avant ma rencontre avec votre fille. Sans elle, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait ensuite. En me sauvant la vie par deux fois, elle m'a incombé d'une lourde dette.

Dria posa sa main sur son cœur et pris une profonde inspiration, laissant l'air emplir ses poumons. Réalisant la facilité avec laquelle elle respirait alors qu'elle avait le souvenir d'avoir eu tant de difficulté à le faire lorsque Clarke l'avait trouvée, l'avait sauvée.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais m'acquitter d'une partie de cette dette. Si vous me laissez faire, j'apaiserai votre mal, à vous et à cette jeune femme.

Abby se retourna vers Raven et vit comment celle-ci semblait souffrir plus encore. Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Bien, je vais commencer par elle si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Abby se redressa sur son lit en position assise. Sans dire un seul mot, elle observa la jeune guérisseuse faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Elle la regarda commencer par nettoyer le corps de Raven. À l'aide de linges trempé dans de l'eau verdâtre où flottaient des feuilles bouillies, elle humecta l'entièreté de sa peau. Elle s'afféra doucement, avec la plus grande délicatesse. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle plongea les mains de la mixture des racines et entrepris d'en enduire la jeune femme. Le remède pénétrait dans la peau de Raven alors que Dria passait d'une partie de son corps à l'autre. Plus elle s'exécutait, plus les traits de la jeune femme s'adoucissaient. Celle-ci gardait néanmoins les yeux fermés et ne disait toujours rien, se laissant étrangement faire, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait subi l'avait dépouillé de toute envie de s'opposer à qui que ce soit maintenant.

Dria reparti chercher son sac qu'elle avait retiré avec son manteau quand Jackson s'était occupé d'elle. Tout comme la veille, elle prépara la poudre d'herbe qu'elle avait fait respirer aux deux femmes. Elle revint près de Raven et lui souffla les vapeurs à l'aide de la plume de corbeau. En un rien de temps, celle-ci s'endormi.

Dria emprisonna les vapeurs et déposa bol et plume près du lit d'Abby. Elle alla chercher un nouveau linge propre qu'elle trempa dans l'eau emplit de feuillage.

\- Si vous êtes prêtes Abigail Griffin, lui demanda Dria en se rapprochant.

Abby plongea son regard dans le sien et y vit toute la douceur que révélaient ses yeux verts clairs. Elle se laissa emplir par la sensation de réconfort et d'apaisement qui émanait de cette jeune guérisseuse. Elle confirma qu'elle était prête en s'allongeant à nouveau sur le lit. Abby referma les yeux et s'abandonna à cette jeune femme qui lui avait d'abord tant rappelé la commandante des natifs. Mais maintenant qu'elle se laissait à ses bons soins, elle réalisa combien elle était le reflet parfait de Lexa. Car le miroir reflète la même image mais à l'envers, exactement ce qu'était Dria par rapport à Lexa. Non pas son égale mais son opposée, autant capable d'apaiser que Lexa capable d'inspirer la peur. Les paupières clauses elle se laissa bercer par cette tendresse enveloppante et bientôt, tout comme Raven, elle s'endormi sous les vapeurs poussées par la plume noir de jais.


	13. Polis

La brise glacée de la nuit se prit dans les longs cheveux de Clarke. Le froid lui mordit la peau et l'extirpa de ce sommeil agité qui la berçait. Elle se frotta les yeux en se rasseyant, réalisant du fait même que le feu de camp brulait toujours. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais la nuit noire lui révéla qu'elle ne s'était probablement assoupie que quelques heures à peine. Les flammes projetaient une faible lueur sur le bois tout autour, faisant danser les ombres, créant l'illusion que les arbres s'animaient, tentaient de se refermer sur eux.

Clarke scruta près d'elle, remarquant Ryder qui dormait un peu plus loin, le dos appuyé contre un large tronc, la tête baissé rendant impossible de voir son visage. En ne voyant pas Lexa elle se mit sur ses genoux pour tenter de voir par-delà le feu. Une silhouette se dressa de l'autre côté des flammes puis s'en approcha, révélant dans cette lumière rougeâtre ses traits familiers. Lexa contourna leur feu de camp pour aller s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus? Lui demanda la blonde en se rasseyant.

\- J'ai pris le premier tour de garde, répondit-t-elle simplement en regardant droit devant.

Clarke se sentit mal à l'aise de s'être endormi si vite, de ne pas s'être proposé pour une ronde comme tous deux.

\- Je prends le relais si tu veux… proposa-t-elle.

\- Ce sera bientôt à Ryder, tu peux de rendormir, Clarke.

La blonde ramena ses jambes contre son torse et passa ses bras autour. Elle se cambra le dos pour tenter de l'étirer, de chasser ses courbatures causées par tant de route à cheval et le peu de temps qu'elle avait dormi sur le sol jonché de racines.

\- Désolé de te faire dormir ici Clarke, mais nous ne pouvions pas passer la nuit au hangar, pas après ce qui s'y est passé.

Les derniers mots de Lexa avaient été prononcés à travers ses dents serrées.

\- Néanmoins, ce sera une première visite d'Andrews que je n'oublierai pas… laissa échapper Clarke en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il y a peu de lieux sur mes terres que je n'aime guère mais cet endroit… je ne l'ai jamais aimé et ce, depuis la première fois où j'y ai mis les pieds.

\- C'était il y a longtemps? Demanda Clarke intrigué.

Les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer en elle, à lui revenir comme si c'était hier, la ramenant dans cette jeunesse lointaine. Lexa soupira en refermant les yeux, s'abandonnant à ces moments qui avaient radicalement changés sa vie. Elle rouvrit les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, remettant les mémoires en place afin de raconter le plus fidèlement possible.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis que leur mère avait été mise en terre, plusieurs jours depuis la fin de cette innocence protégée par celle qu'elles chérissaient le plus. Plongées seules dans ce monde sans merci, elles avaient été contrainte de quitter Alexandria. Il n'y restait plus rien pour elles désormais, il n'y avait plus de place pour ces fillettes abandonnées trop jeune. Les sœurs avaient donc rassemblé le peu qu'elles possédaient et avaient pris la route. Se laissant porter par ce fidèle Java, le cheval de guerre d'un père qu'elles n'avaient jamais connu. Elles décidèrent de se rendre vers la plus grande ville de leur clan des bois, vers leur capitale, Polis.

Mais la route menant vers cette ville étrangère leur était inconnue. Elles ne savaient ni où aller, ni la durée de ce périple hasardeux. Elles firent donc halte au premier village qu'elles croisèrent, non loin de celui qu'elles quittaient le cœur lourd, Andrews.

Lexa était assise à l'avant du cheval et tenait les rênes, guidant le destrier trop grand pour si jeune enfant. Dria avait passé ses petits bras autour de la taille de sa sœur et appuyait sa tête contre son dos, observant le paysage défilé sans grand intérêt. Celle-ci se redressa lorsqu'elle sentit le cheval ralentir sa démarche au contact du sol devenu dur et bruyant, cimenté.

Ici et là, nombre de kiosque où pêcheurs, trappeurs et chasseurs exhibaient leurs prises, et ce, devant encore plus grand nombre de marchants. Elles passèrent cette allée bondée de chalands pour se rendre au puits par-delà les tentes de troc. Bien plus imposant que celui qui trônait au centre de leur village, les pierres l'encerclant s'élevait jusqu'au flanc de leur cheval.

Lexa descendit la première et aida Dria à en faire de même. Elle lui remit ensuite la bride du destrier.

\- Puise-nous de l'eau pour la route, je vais demander notre chemin pendant ce temps.

Dria lui prit la main et plongea son regard dans le sien, lui disant sans un mot combien elle ne désirait pas qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Comme seule réponse avant de s'éloigner, Lexa alla appuyer son front contre celui de sa sœur. Dria la regarda partir en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Comme s'il avait senti la peur de la fillette, Java vint frotter son museau sur sa tête, son souffle chaud lui caressant le visage. Elle leva ses mains vers lui alors qu'il s'inclinait légèrement pour qu'elle puisse le caresser. À ce simple contact, les craintes la quittèrent comme si elles n'avaient jamais été présentes.

Dria finit par aller près du puits pour accomplir la tâche que lui avait confié sa sœur. Mais celui-ci était bien trop haut pour elle et l'idée de devoir grimper sur le rebord lui glaçait le sang. Le souvenir d'être tombé dans celui de son village la hantait encore. La froideur de l'eau, la noirceur de ses profondeurs mais surtout, la panique qui l'avait cruellement enlacée dans son étreinte quasi mortelle. Elle ravala difficilement et referma durement les yeux, revivant cet instant traumatisant. Quand elle se décida enfin à rouvrir les paupières, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'elle n'était plus seule. Un jeune homme s'était approché et caressait le flanc de Java, le regardant intensément. Un peu plus loin, des dizaines de guerriers accoutrés comme lui descendaient de leurs chevaux. Ils étaient si imposants, marqués de peintures noires, leur visages et leurs vêtements tachés de sang et de terre.

\- C'est un magnifique cheval que tu as là petite, lui dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Elle resta muette et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avança vers elle, s'attardant à flatter la crinière du destrier qui tentait d'esquiver ces caresses non désirées.

\- Une bien grande bête pour une enfant.

Dria s'approcha de lui et alla prendre les rênes qui pendaient dans les airs. Elle alla guider Java plus loin quand il l'arrêta.

\- Mais où vas-tu comme ça?

De sa poigne de fer il l'avait saisi et retourné. Dria sentait son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration se saccader.

\- Tu sais, mon cheval est mort durant le combat que nous avons mené il y a trois jours de cela. Depuis, je dois marcher alors que tous chevauche, mais je crois que cela a assez durée tu ne crois pas?

Il lui fit un sourire méprisant avant d'empoigner la bride qu'elle ne laissa pas aller.

\- Lâche fillette, je t'aurai prévenu.

Elle aurait voulu crier, supplier même, mais les mots ne lui venaient plus. Elle n'arrivait plus qu'à tenir ses petites mains fermement autour des sangles en cuir et regarder cet homme qui s'apprêtait à lui prendre le peu qu'il leur restait.

L'homme tira à nouveau sur les rênes sans que Dria ne se décide à les relâcher. Son regard se durcit et il expira fortement avant d'empoigner la jeune fille par les cheveux et de l'envoyer violemment au sol. Dria resta par terre, cloué sur place par la peur et la douleur entrainées dans sa chute au bord des pierres du puits.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec dédain alors qu'il posait une main sur la scelle, prêt à grimper sur le cheval. Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'enfant qui semblait respirer difficilement, il ne vit pas le coup arriver. Broyant les os de la main qu'il avait osé apposer sur Java, Lexa avait abattue une lourde pierre sur ses doigts. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur atroce, pressant sa main meurtrie contre lui.

Au son déchirant qu'il avait émis, ses compagnons s'étaient empressés de le rejoindre, cherchant le pourquoi de pareille clameur. Alors qu'il piétinait lourdement le sol, enragé et souffrant terriblement, Lexa profita de sa distraction. Elle passa derrière son dos et se saisit d'une dague qu'il portait à la ceinture. Elle se hâta d'aller reprendre les rênes de leur cheval et de le mener devant Dria, la séparant de ce conflit, la protégeant tel qu'elle l'avait promis.

Les hommes rirent en constant ce qui s'était passé, se moquant du jeune homme qui saignait et gémissait.

\- Tu vas regretter ça, menaça-t-il en dégainant son épée. Toutefois, le geste ne sembla pas naturel, comme si la main qu'elle avait blessée était en fait celle qu'il préconisait pour tenir son arme. Il s'avança vers elle en décrivant des cercles de la pointe de sa lame. Lexa resserra ses doigts menus sur le manche de la dague et commença à se déplacer afin d'être une cible point facile. Il tenta une salve qu'elle esquiva agilement, puis, elle se lança sur lui, entaillant le haut de sa cuisse avant de retomber par terre en roulant sur elle-même.

Les rires s'élevèrent encore d'avantage, augmentant du fait même la hargne du jeune guerrier. Il inspira profondément sa colère avant de projeter son glaive vers la jeune fille. Lexa évita de peu l'épée qui alla s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il profita de ce moment de distraction pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied au haut du corps, la propulsant dans les airs avant d'atterrir durement par terre. Il alla reprendre son arme et la brandit dans sa direction, prêt à mettre fin à cette humiliation qui n'avait que trop durée.

\- NON! Hurla une voix provenant de l'arrière de l'attroupement de guerriers.

Au son de celle-ci, ils baissèrent la tête et s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur chef. La femme, qui avait d'un seul mot mit un terme à l'affrontement, s'approcha. Elle rejoignit le jeune homme et lui asséna une violente gifle qui le fit tomber par terre.

\- Tu comptais tuer cette enfant pour avoir défendu ce qui est sien?

Elle le regarda avec mépris et constata sa main blessée.

\- La main qui tient ton épée… soupira-t-elle en regardant les doigts tordus sordidement et sanguinolent.

\- Je peux encore…

Elle leva la main pour qu'il se taise.

\- Quel piètre guerrier tu es, jamais je n'ai eu pire apprentis.

Elle se retourna vers Lexa qui se relevait maintenant, non sans peine. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref moment, quoi que plus qu'il n'en fallait à la femme pour confirmer ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Tu n'as plus ta place dans mes rangs, elle se retourna vers l'homme toujours par terre. Une formation n'a de force que son élément le plus faible, termina –t-elle.

L'homme se releva et toisa ses compagnons qui restaient muet désormais. Il ravala difficilement et hocha honteusement la tête. Il jeta un regard noir à Lexa avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner en boitant, obéissant pour une dernière fois à cette chef qu'il quittait lâchement.

Lexa marcha laborieusement, pressant la main à son ventre meurtri. Elle passa devant tous, alla rejoindre Java et aida Dria à se relever, elle qui était encore étendue près du puits, sonnée par sa chute.

\- Toi, dit la femme en pointant Lexa le regard sévère, prends ton cheval, tu viens avec nous.

Dria pris la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et la serra fort, comme pour l'empêcher de disparaitre. Lexa plongea son regard dans le sien, ne sachant que faire ou dire.

La chef marcha vers elle et se planta devant Lexa, ignorant totalement Dria tout juste derrière.

\- Il était de ton droit de défendre ce cheval qui est tien. Mais en blessant et en humiliant ce jeune guerrier tu m'auras également privé de mon second.

Elle fit une pause alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement en avant pour que leurs yeux se retrouvent à la même hauteur.

\- C'est une dette dont tu devras t'acquitter.

La femme la regardait intensément et voyait ce qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle baissa le regard vers la main tenant fermement celle de sa sœur. Elle s'approcha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, pour qu'elle seule entende.

\- Je vois cette hargne et cette fougue en toi, enfant. Je vois la promesse d'une force et d'une grandeur que tu ne t'imagines pas encore.

Elle se recula en se redressant.

\- En paiement de ta dette, tu deviens mon second, dit-elle en lui empoignant la main pour l'amener avec elle.

Le geste n'était ni brusque ni dure, mais il ne proposait pas non plus de résistance.

\- NON! Cria Dria qui s'afférait à tirer sur l'autre bras de Lexa, se mettant aussitôt à pleurer.

La femme se retourna le regard noir. Car si elle avait eu la clémence d'épargner cette jeune fille à l'avenir prometteur, elle n'avait aucune pitié pour sa sœur n'inspirant que faiblesse et impuissance.

\- Je prends l'autre enfant… Anya, dit l'homme s'étant rapidement approché.

De loin, il avait observé tout la scène sans oser s'interposer, du moins, jusqu'alors. Quand il avait vu la plus fragile des deux sœurs retenir celle que la chef tentait d'emmener, il s'était rué vers elle. De ses larges paumes il l'avait tiré vers lui, la forçant à relâcher celle qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir maintenant. Car il connaissait cette chef guerrière sans pitié, Anya. Elle lui rappelait celle de son propre village, Indra. Une femme qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire.

Anya leva les yeux vers l'homme entre deux âges. Il tenait la petite fille entre ses bras dans une étreinte captive. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête vers lui, reconnaissante de lui éviter de devoir régler ça elle-même.

Alors que le la troupe s'éloignait, l'homme fit signe à son jeune apprentis, resté en retrait du conflit, de s'approcher.

\- Je suis Razan et voici Nyko, et toi, comment te nommes-tu jeune fille?

\- Dria, dit-elle en ravalant ses sanglots.

\- Bien. Dria, tu vas venir avec nous mon enfant. Nous retournons dans les forêts des grands lacs, là où ce jeunot ici présent doit finir d'apprendre l'art des guérisseurs. Là où toi aussi, tu auras la chance d'apprendre ce noble art des temps les plus anciens…

\- DRIA!

Lexa revenait vers elle en courant, poursuivit par les hommes d'Anya. Dria se rua dans sa direction et à la grande surprise de tous, elles ne tentèrent pas de fuir ensemble, elles se contentèrent de se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles se serrèrent aussi fort que leur petits bras d'enfant le rendaient possible, se rattachant à ce court moment qu'elles ne pouvaient retenir.

Lexa relâcha son étreinte et pris le pendentif de sa sœur entre ses doigts, faisant tournoyer le médaillon représentant sa propre effigie, un soleil.

\- Je serai toujours avec toi, et tu seras toujours avec moi, dit-elle en se saisissant du collier de Dria qu'elle avait autour du cou.

Elle essuya les larmes de sa sœur en lui redisant les dernières paroles que leur mère leur avait confiées.

\- Ce lien qui nous uni nous garde ensemble pour toujours, où que nous allions. On ne peut séparer une âme en deux comme on ne peut nous séparer ma sœur.

Dria se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras en pleurant mais cette fois-ci l'accolade fut brève. Les guerriers se saisirent de Lexa tout comme le guérisseur vint rejoindre son nouvel apprenti.

Elles se fixèrent aussi longtemps que cela fut possible, pleurant cette distance qui les séparait de plus en plus, se promettant en silence de se revoir, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre.

Clarke avait écouté chaque mots avec attention, buvant les paroles de Lexa, appréciant chaque parcelle de ce passé qu'elle s'autorisait à lui confier. Sans rien dire, sans oser l'interrompe de peur qu'elle ne s'arrête, Clarke l'avait laissé défiler les phrases, les écoutants tout en laissant les images qu'elles produisaient se manifester devant ses yeux grands ouverts. Comme si elle y était, elle avait imaginé cette frêle et jeune Lexa, cette toute petite Dria. Ce souvenir partagé expliquait bien des choses. Clarke avait déjà reproché à Lexa d'être sans cœur, de dissimuler les émotions qu'elle enterrait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait d'abord attribué cela à ce monde dur des natifs, à ce rôle de commandante. Mais maintenant, Clarke réalisait toute l'ampleur de ce qu'elle ignorait, de ce qui avait fait de Lexa ce qu'elle était, se devait d'être. Elle réalisait que Heda avait été forgée depuis longtemps, depuis trop longtemps. Que depuis une enfance achevée prématurément, Lexa avait dû plonger dans ce monde sans pitié, avait dû s'endurcir et affronter cette réalité où il n'y avait pas de place pour l'enfant qu'elle était alors.

Clarke, toujours les jambes ramenées sur son torse et les bras croisé devant, laissa sa main gauche glisser le long de son corps. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lexa assise à sa gauche puis, tout en replongeant le regard dans les flammes dansantes, elle déposa sa main sur celle de la commandante. De son pouce elle en caressa le revers alors qu'elle resserrait doucement cette étreinte délicate. Elle ne savait quoi lui dire suite à ces nouvelles révélations, ne savait comment exprimer se mélange de compréhension et d'empathie, aucun mot qui aurait su résumer ce que ce simple contact pouvait transmettre. Sans rien ajouter, elles continuèrent à contempler le feu de camp, se laissant peu à peu attirer vers le sommeil.

Clarke fut réveillé par Lexa qui murmurait son nom en lui pressant l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement, constatant qu'il faisait jour maintenant. Toutefois, le temps était couvert, le ciel totalement gris restait impénétrable, empêchant de se fier à la position du soleil pour situer le moment de la journée. Clarke releva la tête en se frottant les yeux. Elle réalisa honteusement qu'elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Lexa. Celle-ci s'était elle-même endormie en position assise, n'osant bouger de peur de réveiller la blonde qui s'était assoupie paisiblement. Clarke leva les yeux vers elle, leurs visages si près l'un de l'autre. Elle ravala difficilement, réalisant du fait même qu'elle était pressée sur Lexa. Maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, elle constatait la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, réalisait le contraste entre les frissons de froid sur son côté droit exposé à l'air comparativement à l'apaisante sensation de confort de son côté gauche. Car de ce côté, elle s'était blottit contre Lexa, sans même s'en rendre compte, l'inconscience de son sommeil la guidant vers ce qu'elle n'osait se permettre éveillée.

Au son de Ryder qui s'afférait maintenant à sceller à nouveau les chevaux, elles se résignèrent à se séparer, chacune regrettant sans l'admettre la fin de ce contact inespéré. Lexa aida Clarke à se relever puis ramassa les couvertures et peaux sur lesquelles elles s'étaient assises. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre son garde et ensembles ils terminèrent de préparer les bêtes pour le départ. Clarke sentait la morsure du froid désormais, spécialement sur ce côté qui s'était habitué à la chaleur émanant du corps de la commandante. Elle s'approcha du feu, ou plutôt de ce qui en restait. Un tas de centre et de bois consumés par les flammes, une légère fumée s'élevant dans les airs, dansant avec la brise matinale.

Au grand regret de Clarke, ils se mirent à nouveau en scelle et reprirent la route. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, courbaturé et rompu par tant de voyage à cheval, par cette trop courte nuit, par le souvenir des racines sculptant le sol dur. Les heures passaient aussi lentement que des jours entiers, étirant se périple par la démarche lente des destriers. Pourtant la route était loin d'être aussi étroite et sinueuse que pour aller à Alexandria. Ici, le chemin était large et tapé, signe qu'il était abondamment fréquenté. Néanmoins, ils avançaient lentement, trop lentement selon la blonde.

\- Nous arrivons bientôt, dit-Lexa en menant son cheval à la droite de Clarke.

Jusqu'alors, Ryder ouvrait la voie, Clarke suivant et Lexa fermant la marche, et ce, encore en silence. La blonde n'avait osée entamer la conversation malgré qu'elle trouvait cet éternel calme accablant.

\- Je t'avais prévenu que Java nous ralentirait.

Clarke se retourna pour croiser son regard, réalisant du fait même qu'elle lui souriait, visiblement pas affecté de voir leur voyage s'éterniser. Clarke lui rendit son sourire en se penchant vers l'avant pour aller flatter la fourrure du cheval.

\- Il ne me semble pas si vieux pourtant, dit-elle tout en ne se lassant pas de glisser ses doigts entre les poils revêches de sa crinière.

Le sourire qu'affichait Lexa s'envola, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une expression de nostalgie.

\- Il aura d'abord appartenu à notre père, puis à la mort de notre mère il nous est revenu…

Elle fit une pause un bref moment qui n'échappa toutefois pas à Clarke qui s'était maintenant tournée vers elle.

\- … puis il m'aura accompagné quand Dria et moi avons été séparées. Égoïstement, j'étais rassuré de le garder avec moi, surtout où j'allais.

\- Avec Anya…

Lexa fit oui de la tête, comprenant ce que Clarke sous-entendait.

\- Devenir le second d'Anya aura changé ma vie à jamais. Aujourd'hui, je lui suis reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle m'a enseigné, pour tout ce savoir qu'elle m'a transmis. Elle aura été la première à forgée la Heda que je suis…

Lexa inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

\- Aujourd'hui je vois toute la valeur de ce qu'elle m'a offert mais ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi. J'ai d'abord maudis cet honneur de la seconder, d'abandonner ce que m'avait fait promettre ma mère avant de partir, de laisser ma sœur en arrière.

Lexa rouvrit les yeux et regarda vers le ciel, visiblement accablé de laisser ses mots lui échapper. Mais étrangement, elle ressentait un certain soulagement à les partager avec Clarke, à laisser aller dans le froid de ce matin gris ces souvenirs douloureux.

\- Les années auront passées sans que jamais nous nous revoyions. Il est étrange qu'à des lieux l'une de l'autre, alors que j'apprenais à enlever la vie, elle apprenait à la préserver. Comme si l'une devait balancer l'autre…

\- Compléter l'autre, ajouta Clarke en regardant Lexa.

La commandante se contenta de hocher la tête, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter à ce sujet pour le moment. Cela faisait déjà bien des mémoires qu'elle abandonnait à la confiance de ces yeux bleus. Mais pour l'heure, ce serait suffisant, la suite pouvait attendre, devait attendre.

\- Polis, dit Ryder en se retournant pour les regarder.

Clarke regarda droit devant le garde qui les fixait, affichant un sourire de soulagement, visiblement heureux d'être enfin de retour. Elle regarda par-delà Ryder mais ne put que voir l'épais brouillard dont ils s'approchaient avec chaque foulé de leur monture. Gris, humide et dense, il rendait impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit à cette distance, toutefois, le garde avait clamé «Polis ». Clarke ne comprenait rien.

\- La capitale se situe au bord de l'océan, Clarke, ce temps côtier nous indique que nous y sommes.

\- L'océan… laissa échapper Clarke dans un soupire.

Elle n'avait jamais vu plus grand plan d'eau que les rivières serpentant dans les régions avoisinantes. L'idée qu'elle pourrait enfin admirer ce paysage unique la rendait fébrile. Mais à constater l'épais brouillard, elle se dit qu'elle n'y verrait pas grand-chose tout compte fait.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer sur le chemin qui bientôt émergea de la forêt. Les terres tout autour étaient broussailleuses. Des blés de mer longs et jaunâtres ondulaient sous le vent salin, se courbant, décrivant des vagues d'herbes séchées. À mesure qu'ils continuaient à avancer, Clarke put enfin voir les remparts se dessiner dans la brume. Immense, s'élevant haut dans les airs, fait de pierres gigantesques, d'énorme morceau de ciment et de métal. Il était évident qu'ils avaient été construit par les natif, fortifiant leur capital avec les gravas d'un monde ancien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se pressèrent aux portes de la ville qu'elle réalisa où ces murailles se terminaient. Des gardes patrouillaient sur celles-ci, surveillant sans cesse. L'un deux, posté au haut du portail, se pencha pour les regarder.

\- Ta pèlerine Clarke, dit Lexa en se couvrant à nouveau la tête de sa cape flétrie.

La blonde s'exécuta sans rien dire, sans réussir à détacher le regard de cette imposante fortification. Cela avait dû prendre des années pour arriver à un tel résultat se dit-elle, de longues années.

Au signe de Ryder, le garde disparu de leur vue et au même moment, le bruit de rouages métalliques retentit. Lentement, la large porte entièrement faite de métal pivota vers eux, s'entrebâillant légèrement pour les laisser passer. Sans que Clarke n'ait à le lui demander, Java se remit en marche, imitant les chevaux de Ryder et Lexa. Tout comme ils s'éloignaient du portail, ils entendirent à nouveau le son produit par la lourde porte qui se refermait derrière eux.

Bien que le brouillard baignait les lieux, lui empêchant de voir au-delà de cent mètres, Clarke restait bouche bée par ce qui lui était donné de voir. Malgré les ravages du temps, de la végétation acharnée à reprendre les lieux, la ville semblait tenir bon. C'était comme le mariage d'une civilisation obsolète et des forêts sauvages. Il y avait les demeures, les allées mais également toute cette flore qui s'était approprié les lieux probablement longtemps abandonnés avant l'ascension du peuple natif. Tout comme à Alexandria, les lierres recouvraient presque tout. Des arbres et des plantes avaient poussés ici et là, rendant l'endroit étrangement contrastant.

Ils se laissèrent lentement porter par les chevaux, traversant l'entièreté de la ville, au grand plaisir de Clarke qui n'en finissait plus de s'émerveiller. Après un temps trop vite passé, elle senti Java ralentir, puis finalement s'arrêter. Ryder était descendu de sa monture et elle vit Lexa en faire de même. Sans se faire prier, Clarke se laissa tomber par terre à côté de Java, remerciant le ciel de ne plus avoir à se mettre en scelle pour longtemps. Elle caressa une dernière fois le fidèle destrier avant de regarder Ryder guider les trois chevaux plus loin. Clarke pivota sur elle-même pour constater où elle se trouvait. À cet endroit, les allées convergeaient toutes vers le cœur de la cité, là où trônaient trois places circulaires.

\- Suis-moi Clarke, dit Lexa en lui indiquant le chemin.

La commandante lui tourna ensuite le dos et se mis en marche. Elles passèrent devant la première place, la plus petite également. Le bâtiment qu'elle contenait avait toutefois été grandement marqué par la végétation. Il était presque impossible de discerner sa construction par-delà les branches qui se pressaient les unes au-dessus des autres. Néanmoins, le clocher qui s'élevait dans le ciel trahit sa vocation passée, Clarke ayant appris à quoi ressemblaient les lieux de culte de leur culture d'autrefois. Elles arrivèrent à la seconde place où une immense maison de brique rouge dominait le centre de carrefour circulaire. La gardant de tous, de hautes clôtures de fer forgé empêchaient l'accès à ceux qui ne pouvaient y prétendre. Lexa se présenta à la porte où deux hommes se tenaient armé de lance. Elle retira sa capuche en se s'approchant d'eux. Aucune parole ne fut nécessaire et ils l'inclinèrent.

\- Heda, dirent-ils à l'unisson tout en ouvrant le portait d'entrée.

Lexa hocha la tête comme seule réponse et pressa Clarke de passer devant. L'un des gardes referma suite à leur passage et l'autre entra avec elles. Clarke le regarda se rendre à un monument de pierre. Effilé et haut, elle n'aurait pu dire sa fonction. Sa pensée se précisa lorsqu'elle vit l'homme y grimper agilement et, contre toute attente, enflammé son extrémité. Le flambeau, dont une flamme orangée jaillissait désormais, projetait une lumière fantomatique dans cette brume maritime. Comme si Lexa avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se pressa de lui expliquer le pourquoi d'une telle action précipité.

\- Cela signifie que Heda est à la capitale, que je suis de retour.

Lexa lui indiqua ensuite l'impressionnante maison d'un signe de main.

\- Bienvenue à la demeure de la commandante, Clarke, bienvenue chez moi.

Lexa afficha un léger sourire que Clarke lui rendit aussitôt. Les portes de la maison s'ouvrirent, les incitant à entrer. Ensemble, elles pénétrèrent dans la magnifique résidence. Bien que Clarke ne se trouvait que dans l'entrée, elle était époustouflée par ce qu'elle voyait. Devant-elle, deux escalier de chaque côté de la pièce se recourbaient pour se rejoindre et mener à l'étage supérieur. Au centre, il était possible de traverser et ce, sous un lustre fait de bois sculpté et de ramures diverses. La sculpture était impressionnante et plus Clarke la regardait, plus elle en discernait la complexité et le travail qu'avait dû impliquer une telle œuvre d'art.

La jeune femme qui leur avait ouvert les portes les referma et s'approcha d'elles.

\- Heda, dit-elle en penchant la tête vers le sol avant de se relever pour les regarder.

\- Briseïs, lui répondit Lexa, voici Clarke.

Briseïs s'inclina en direction de la blonde suite à sa présentation.

\- Elle va demeurer ici pour les prochaines semaines…

Lexa marqua une pause, semblant se questionner un bref moment.

\- … elle va occuper la chambre de Dria. Va la lui préparer elle t'y rejoindra sous peu.

La jeune femme s'inclina une dernière fois et s'éloigna, se pressant d'exécuter les demandes de la commandante. Deux hommes entrèrent ensuite par les portes donnant à la pièce avoisinante. Ils semblèrent surpris de voir Lexa et leur visage trahirent cette stupéfaction. L'un deux avait les mains noircie et le tablier qu'il portait était couvert de terre. L'autre homme à côté lui fit signe de ressortir à l'extérieur et il s'approcha d'elles.

\- Commandante, bon retour chez vous.

Il s'était exprimé avec bien plus d'assurance que la jeune Briseïs, comme si comparativement à elle, il était accoutumé à traiter avec Lexa.

\- Merci, Rhen. J'ai envoyé Briseïs préparer la chambre de notre invité, Clarke, du peuple du ciel. Elle vivra ici avec nous pour le mois à venir. Je compte sur toi et tous les autres pour que son séjour soit le plus agréable possible.

\- Bien entendu Heda, je vais prévenir le personnel de maison et les informer de son arrivé. Désirez-vous que je fasse préparer des bains dans vos chambres.

Lexa hocha la tête, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Clarke et elle-même. Oui un bain était plus que le bienvenu.

\- Qu'elle chambre occupera notre invité?

\- Celle de Dria.

L'homme sembla surpris d'entendre cette réponse, il ne put même retenir un furtif regard réprobateur en direction de Clarke, comme si elle ravissait quelque chose d'interdit.

\- Dria ne reviendra pas avant le départ de Clarke, Rhen, avait-elle dit d'un ton ferme, le regard critique de son chef de maison ne lui ayant pas échappé.

Son visage changea et il s'inclina.

\- Fait convoquer le conseil, qu'ils se présentent à la tombée de la nuit, et prévient les cuisines que nous les recevrons.

\- Bien, Heda.

Il s'inclina devant toutes deux et repartit par une porte sur leur gauche. Elles le regardèrent partir puis, Lexa guida Clarke tout en haut des marches. Elles prirent à gauche et empruntèrent un long corridor pour se rendre tout au bout de celui-ci. La porte de gauche était grande ouverte et elles y virent Briseïs qui s'afférait à préparer un lit à baldaquin.

\- C'est ici que tu vas dormir, Clarke, dans la chambre de Dria.

Clarke hocha la tête en pénétrant dans la grande pièce. Elle se retourna vers Lexa qui était restée au cadre de la porte.

\- Briseïs va te montrer ce qu'i voir. Lave-toi, change-toi et repose-toi. Plus tard, je te présenterai au conseil, mais pour l'heure, installe-toi et fait comme chez toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à demander à Briseïs, elle te sera attitré.

La jeune femme leva la tête en entendant cela. Lexa le remarqua et se tourna vers elle.

\- Briseïs tu vas t'occuper de Clarke également, si tu as besoin d'aide, fait demander l'une de tes sœurs Yari ou Igrit.

La servante confirma d'un signe de tête et se remis au travail.

\- J'oubliais, ton père est rentré, il doit être aux écuries en ce moment même, tu es libre d'aller le rejoindre quand tu auras terminé avec Clarke.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et elle hocha la tête avec excitation, visiblement ravie et soulagée d'entendre pareille nouvelle.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi je serai dans ma chambre, celle en face de celle-ci.

Lexa sourit à Clarke avant de se retourner, de traverser le couloir et d'entrer dans la pièce voisine. Elle n'était pas partie depuis plus de quelques minutes que Rhen conduisant deux autres serviteurs dans la chambre. Portant des sceaux d'eau fumante, ils traversèrent la pièce et allèrent vider leur convoi dans la petite salle de bain attenante. Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot et repartir, sous l'ordre leur chef de maison, chercher pareil chargement pour la chambre de la commandante cette fois-ci.

\- Clarke, dit seulement Rhen en s'inclinant respectueusement devant la blonde tout en refermant la porte de la chambre.

Elle manqua sursauter quand la jeune femme lui posa la main sur l'épaule, elle ne l'avait pas entendue approcher.

\- Pardonne-moi, Clarke, s'excusa Briseïs en lui souriant gentiment.

La blonde lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Elle pivota ensuite sur elle-même, observant cette chambre où elle aurait la chance de résider un mois durant. Celle-ci était grande et composé d'un grand lit à baldaquin si invitant. Tout le mobilier était fait de bois massif et taillé avec soin par des mains de maîtres. Il y avait des draperies aux côtés des fenêtres et de de part et d'autre des portes donnant sur un balcon de pierre. Sur le mur de droite il y avait un foyer ainsi que des sièges et des peaux au sol, le tout promettant d'agréables instants devant des flammes réconfortantes. Une invitation bien loin du feu de camp et du sol jonché de racine qu'elle avait quitté le matin même. La servante la conduit au fond de la chambre où il y avait deux portes. Celle qui était entrouverte donnait sur une salle de bain, là où l'attendait une baignoire fumante, un rêve que Clarke n'espérait plus. Briseïs ouvrit l'autre porte, révélant un grand placard où elles entrèrent.

\- Tu trouveras ici autant, si ce n'est plus, de tenues que tu pourras porter. Il y a de tout, vêtement chaud, léger, de nuit.

La jeune femme se déplaçait et sortait des exemples accompagnant ses descriptions.

\- Je repasserai pour t'habiller plus tard à la tombée du jour.

Elle lui sourit et resta là, sans bouger, sans rien dire, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Clarke la toisa, cherchant pourquoi elle restait là.

\- Tu peux aller rejoindre Ryder si tu le désires, tout ira pour moi, merci.

Clarke n'avait pu dire le mot père, elle n'avait simplement pas pu. Elle se laissa toutefois emplir par la joie contagieuse de la jeune servante qui sourit en prenant congé. En la regardant partir, la bonde se demanda combien de fille Ryder pouvait bien avoir.

Son questionnement fut toutefois bref, le souvenir du bain l'attendant lui revenant en tête. Elle fit sommairement le tour de la penderie, choisissant quelques vêtements en attendant que Briseïs l'aide à faire un meilleur choix pour le diner de ce soir. Elle sortit du placard et se rendit dans la pièce voisine dont elle referma la porte derrière elle. Cela lui prit quelques secondes à peine pour retirer l'entièreté de ses vêtements. Elle qui ne s'était pas sentie gêné par eux jusqu'à maintenant, se vit dégoûter en les retirant, constatant combien ils étaient sales et souillés. Clarke les entassa dans un coin, résistant à l'envi de leur mettre le feu.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans cette eau chaude, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Clarke s'étendit dans la baignoire, se disant qu'elle pouvait mourir ici, elle avait connu le paradis. Elle se laissa glisser tout au fond, plongeant la tête en dessous de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, s'était comme si un poids l'avait quittait. Elle se redressa et découvrit quelques récipients sur une petite table aux côtés du bain. Elle y reconnu les mixtures qu'elle avait découvert un matin dans la tente de la commandante. La pâte verdâtre dont émanait une odeur boisée était en fait une sorte de savon. Elle y plongea la main et la ramena dans l'eau. De fines bulles perlaient à la surface alors qu'elle commençait à se laver. Une fois propre, l'eau maintenant brouillée, elle resta allongée, profitant du moment présent, savourant l'apaisement profond conféré par le sentiment de propreté. Clarke referma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Si elle avait d'abord douté de se rendre à Polis, maintenant toutes ses appréhensions l'avaient abandonnée, lavée par cette eau fumante, ne laissant plus que cette joie profonde de se trouver en ces lieux.


	14. Les sages et les stratèges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous, à nouveau merci pour vos reviews. Et oui, une AUTRE chapitre cette semaine où je commence réellement à plonger dans l'univers "clexa" en espérant que le tout vous plaise car ce n'est que le début!
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire surtout, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires!

Clarke était restée à se prélasser dans la baignoire, désirant arrêter le temps dans sa course folle, l'empêcher de filer entre ses doigts. Car en ce moment même, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait profondément bien, tout simplement. Néanmoins, les minutes filèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, refroidissant l'eau du bain, lui imposant de se résoudre à en sortir. Elle passa l'une des serviettes, préparées à son attention, autour de son corps et à l'aide d'une autre, entreprit d'éponger ses cheveux dégoulinant. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers l'amoncellement composé de ses vêtements sales. Elle frissonna au souvenir de ceux-ci, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas indisposée avant. Clarke les laissa où ils étaient, n'osant s'en approcher à nouveau, leur seule présence la dégoûtant déjà suffisamment. Elle enfila les quelques morceaux de vêtement qu'elle avait pris dans le placard. Clarke avait jeté son dévolu sur ceux-ci car la jeune servante les avait décrits comme étant des tenues de nuit. Ample, doux sur sa peau encore humide, ils l'enveloppaient d'un réconfort inespéré.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, elle remarqua qu'un feu avait été allumé dans le foyer de la chambre. Clarke n'hésita pas une seconde à s'en approcher, allant s'asseoir sur le tapis de fourrure. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête pencher vers l'arrière, ressentant la chaleur qui irradiait de l'âtre crépitant. Elle prit appuis sur ses bras et allongea ses jambes vers l'avant, se mettant à son aise pour contempler les lieux où elle résiderait pour un mois entier.

La chambre était grande, très grande. Clarke avait sommairement remarqué les meubles de bois massif mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle prit le temps de les observer avec attention. Ils n'étaient pas que fait de bois, ils étaient finement sculptés. Dans les piliers du lit à baldaquin sillonnaient des lierres et d'autres représentations florales. Ce n'était pas que des meubles, c'était des œuvres d'art. Elle se força à détacher les yeux du lit, trop invitant, se disant qu'elle devait résister à l'envie d'aller s'y allonger. Car si elle si abandonnait, elle n'arriverait plus à se relever pour le diner en soirée, la rencontre avec ce fameux conseil. Elle balaya les murs, remarquant pour la première fois qu'ils étaient couverts de cadre. Toutefois, ceux-ci ne comprenaient ni photo, ni toile, ils servaient à mettre en valeur d'innombrable spécimens de fleurs séchées. Clarke se releva pour s'en approcher, pour tenter de discerner les détails qui lui échappaient de si loin.

Elle laissa le temps passer tout en s'émerveillant devant cette nature immortalisée sur ces murs. Clarke se dit en elle-même que cet art naïf et simple valait bien plus que tous les chefs d'œuvre qu'elle avait côtoyé au Mont Weather. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans toutes ces plantes dont elle ignorait les noms. Sachant qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Dria, elle n'eut aucun doute que chacune devait avoir une vertu médicinale quelconque.

Le soleil était passé par-delà l'horizon et il n'y avait plus que la lueur des flammes illuminant la pièce désormais. À cette heure de la fin de la journée, tel que promis, la servante vint cogner à la porte de la chambre.

\- Entrez, indiqua Clarke toujours assise à observer le bois du feu se consument lentement.

Briseïs entra et referma derrière elle. Elle alluma des chandelles aux quatre coins de la pièce et alla chercher des vêtements dans le placard. La servante aida Clarke à revêtir une tenue plus habillée. Rien d'extravagant mais plus approprié que des habits de nuit. La blonde avait d'abord trouvé le fait de se faire habiller ridicule, se disant qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour cela. Mais les tenues des natifs étaient faites de nombreux morceaux de vêtements disparates, rien qu'elle n'aurait su assembler seule tout compte fait. Ensuite, la jeune femme s'attaqua à sa chevelure fraichement séchée. Elle la noua en une simple tresse lui descendant sur l'épaule, rien d'aussi complexe que ce que Lexa affichait ordinairement. Quand Briseïs eut terminée, Clarke put s'observer dans le grand miroir près du lit. Elle se surprit à s'y trouver belle, mais surtout la satisfaction que cela lui apporta.

La jeune servante l'escorta au niveau inférieur. Elles descendirent les marches, traversèrent la maison pour finalement se rentre au portes grandes ouverte d'une ample salle à manger. La pièce se trouvait à l'extrémité de la maison et était vitrée sur trois côtés. Une possible vue splendide que la nuit gardait secrète pour le moment. Alors que Briseïs prenait congé, Lexa arriva, suivit de quatre personnes que Clarke n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Elle fit entrer les gens qui la suivaient et s'approcha de la blonde. Sans un mot, elle lui fit un léger sourire et l'invita à entrer. Lexa lui assigna le siège au bout de la table et elle alla se mettre complètement de l'autre côté.

\- Membres du conseil, je vous présente Clarke du peuple du ciel.

Lexa leva sa main vers elle et les natifs tournèrent leurs regards vers la blonde en hochant la tête respectueusement.

\- Clarke, je te présente d'abord Nama.

Lexa indiqua une vieille femme menue à la chevelure blanche comme la neige. La dame sourit tendrement et aussitôt Clarke se sentit plus légère, moins intimidé devant tous ces gens.

\- Nama a été la sœur de la première Heda, il y a plus de soixante ans.

Lexa indiqua ensuite l'homme à côté la vieille femme.

\- Voici Irsil, frère de la deuxième Heda.

L'homme avait les cheveux grisâtre et semblait avoir vu plusieurs printemps, quoi que bien moins que Nama.

\- Devant lui, Wost, fils de la troisième Heda.

De loin le plus jeune membre du conseil, il semblait avoir le début de la trentaine. Il sourit également à Clarke, les yeux pétillant au regard charmeur.

\- Enfin je te présente Bolfir, père de la cinquième Heda.

Un homme à la carrure imposante s'inclina vers Clarke.

\- Le conseil est composé d'un parent de chacune des précédentes et de la présente Heda. Toutefois, il se trouve aujourd'hui en sous nombre.

Lexa fit une courte pause ou elle sembla ravaler difficilement. Elle se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

\- Gustus était le frère de la quatrième Heda et Dria comme tu le sais déjà, mon unique sœur et intendante.

Clarke regarda le siège vide entre Wost et Bolfir, puis réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à la place que devait occuper Dria en temps normal.

\- Ce sont ces personnes qui dirigent la capitale en mon absence et qui contribue à son maintien en ma présence. Un conseil restreint d'une importance vitale pour l'ordre et la paix de Polis.

Les membres s'inclinèrent vers leur commandante puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre un bref moment avant de se tourner vers Clarke. Puis, sans prévenir, ils prirent la parole à l'unisson.

\- Nous sommes les membres du conseil, les sages et les stratèges. Nous sommes les gardiens et les dirigeants. Nous servons Heda et toutes celles qu'elle habite. Nous vivons dans l'ombre de ses décisions, car nous ne sommes pas ses choix. Nous lui indiquons les chemins que jamais nous ne marcherons. Nous sommes ceux qui veillons et qui lui survivons. Nous sommes les membres du conseil, les sages et les stratèges.

Clarke resta bouche bée suite à ce discourt entonné comme une seule voix.

\- Tu viens d'entendre le serment du conseil, leur promesse et des vœux les liants pour toujours à ce devoir et cet honneur.

Lexa leva les bras vers les sièges et tous prirent place. En peu de temps, plusieurs serviteurs vinrent porter de nombreux plateaux de nourriture, tous plus appétissant les uns que les autre. On leur servit à boire et bientôt, tous furent à attendre de savourer ce qu'avaient produit les cuisines de la demeure de la commandante. Tous attendaient que Lexa autorise le début du repas.

\- Membres du conseil, je vous ai fait venir ici ce soir non pas pour simplement vous présenter notre invité. Vous aurez évidemment remarqué l'absence de Dria et avant de laisser le doute et les craintes vous gagner, sachez qu'elle sera de retour dans un mois. Un mois durant lequel nous seront les hôtes de Clarke, représentante et fille de la chancelière du peuple du ciel.

Les hommes et les femmes se regardèrent l'air soucieux, surtout au mot « représentante » qu'ils n'avaient entendue depuis les jours d'avant coalition.

\- Pour une seconde fois j'ai instauré la paix via le processus de l'échange. Notre peuple et celui du ciel aura conclu une alliance au terme duquel nous seront définitivement allier et en paix. Voilà pourquoi j'ai envoyé Dria nous représenter auprès d'eux. Voilà pourquoi Clarke se tient ici devant vous ce soir.

Lexa s'avança sur chaise et empoigna la coupe posée devant elle. La levant dans les airs, elle balaya du regard tous ceux qui étaient assis à ses côtés.

\- Soit officiellement la bienvenue à Polis, Clarke.

Les membres du conseil imitèrent leur commandante et souhaitèrent également la bienvenue à Clarke. Suite à cela, Lexa les invita à entamer ce festin qui n'avait que trop attendue. Ils mangèrent et burent à la santé et à prospérité de cette nouvelle alliance, heureux d'une paix prometteuse avec ce peuple du ciel. Au cours du repas, Clarke put discuter avec eux et apprendre le rôle de chacun.

Nama faisait non seulement partie du conseil mais également du groupe des anciens. Composés des ainés de la capital, ils étaient les gardiens d'un passé que les natif d'aujourd'hui n'avaient jamais connu. Ils étaient les descendants des seuls survivant de l'avant monde. Ceux dont les parents avaient survécus aux ravages de la terre, les rares pouvant témoigner de ce qui avait jadis été. Nama promis à Clarke que lors de la prochaine cérémonie d'histoire, celle-ci serait invité à y participer, tout comme bon nombre des enfants de la capitale. Elle aurait ainsi la chance d'y découvrir non seulement l'avènement des natifs mais également l'origine des Heda.

Irsil, quant à lui, était en charge de tout ce qui attrayait aux constructions de Polis. Il avait participé à l'instauration des grandes murailles encerclant la capitale. Il avait la charge du maintien de tout ce qui était déjà construit et de tout ce qui ne l'était pas encore. Sous sa responsabilité tenait les fondements même de cette grande ville.

Wost, le plus jeune d'entre eux, du moins en l'absence de Dria, s'occupait à la fois des commerçants et des cultures. Tous ceux qui venaient faire commercent et troc dans la capitale devait se rapporter à lui. Il coordonnait le nombre de participant et ce qui était permis d'y vendre. Malgré que cette tâche semblait déjà bien grande, il avait aussi sous sa charge les divers agriculteurs et pêcheurs œuvrant à Polis. Ainsi, il veillait sur tout ce qui permettait à la ville de ne manquer de rien.

Bolfir, lui, avait la responsabilité de la sécurité de la capitale. Il avait la garde sous ses ordres et il veillait sur les frontières. Il maintenait le calme et l'ordre par la discipline et le respect qu'imposaient les gardes de la ville. De concert avec Wost, ils contrôlaient tous ceux qui désiraient transiger avec Polis, gardant un œil attentif sur toutes les allées et venues. Mais maintenant que Gustus n'était plus, il lui incomberait de s'occuper également de l'armée. Pour ce qui était d'accompagner Heda lors de ses sorties, Ryder garderait cet honneur, car ils ne pouvaient plus se passer d'aucun des membres du conseil désormais. Car comme l'avait dit la commandante, ils étaient maintenant en sous-nombre.

Malgré son absence, on informa Clarke du rôle qu'avait Dria. Comme elle s'en était doutée, celle-ci avait la charge des soins et assistance aux blessés et malades. Il y avait de nombreux endroits en ville d'où des soigneurs œuvraient, tous sous sa supervision et conseils. On lui apprit que malgré son jeune âge, Dria était l'une, si ce n'était la meilleure guérisseuse qui n'ait jamais été. Enfant elle avait été l'une des rare à avoir la chance d'aller apprendre avec les hommes du Nord vert, dans les forêts des grands lacs. Des régions appelées ainsi par leur situation nordique mais jamais assez au nord pour se trouver dans les nations blanches de glace, d'où le Nord vert, encore dans les forêts. On lui avait confié cette tâche alors qu'elle était encore très jeune, dès le début du règne de Lexa. Elle avait pris la place de Wost à l'intendance et ce, à peine sortie de l'enfance. Une bien grande responsabilité malgré son jeune âge, mais jamais aussi grande que celle qui incombait à Heda.

La soirée se termina lorsque Lexa remarqua la fatigue lisible sur le visage de Clarke. Les membres du conseil lui souhaitèrent une dernière fois la bienvenue puis sortirent ensemble. Lexa reconduit Clarke à sa chambre et sans se faire prier, celle-ci se mit au lit, un rêve devenant enfin réalité.

Clarke entrouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il y eut bref moment où elle se sentit perdu, déboussolée. Cet instant d'égarement entre le monde des rêves et la réalité. Elle se frotta les yeux pour clarifier sa vue, confirmant que ce qu'elle voyait était bel et bien là. Non, elle ne rêvait pas, elle était bien dans ce lit enveloppant, dans cette chambre paisible, tout était bien réel, heureusement. Clarke ramena les couvertures sous son menton, ne désirant pas se soustraire au confort du baldaquin. Elle resta allongée encore longtemps, perdu entre un sommeil profond et de fréquents éveils de courte durée. Le temps fila sans même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, sans même qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe. C'était comme si son corps avait finalement repris le dessus sur ca tête, la contraignant à ce repos qu'il n'avait cessé de réclamé depuis le départ du camp Jaha. Clarke avait abdiqué avec consentement, s'abandonnant sans peine à la quiétude chaleureuse de ces draps.

Le grincement produit par la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrant l'extirpa de ce sommeil léthargique. À nouveau, elle se frotta les yeux, comme si elle sentait le besoin de se rassurer qu'elle était encore là, encore à Polis. Elle se redressa alors que Lexa pénétrait dans la chambre et refermait la porte derrière elle. La commandante s'approcha et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit.

\- Il est tard, demanda Clarke alors qu'elle se forçait à s'asseoir.

Lexa lui sourit tout en se penchant vers l'arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil par les portes vitrées donnant sur le balcon.

\- À en juger le soleil, c'est le milieu de l'après-midi.

Clarke haussa les sourcils, étonné d'avoir dormi si longtemps, quoi que pas si surprise que ça tout compte fait. On cogna à la porte, trois petits coups discrets.

\- Entre Briseïs, répondit Lexa en se relevant.

La servante entra dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'un plateau de nourriture et d'un pichet d'eau. Lexa se rendit à elle, la libérant de ce qu'elle était venue leur apporter. La jeune femme s'inclina et sortit. Lexa alla déposer le plateau au milieu du lit alors que Clarke se tassait sur le côté pour lui faire de la place. À nouveau elle grimpa sur le matelas et s'assied en appuyant le dos sur l'un des piliers de bois du baldaquin.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais probablement faim à ton réveil, souligna Lexa en se penchant pour saisir une pomme parmi tout ce qu'offrait les divers plats.

Pain, fruits murs et sécher, viandes et fromages, Clarke avait le choix. Elle sentit son ventre gargouiller en voyant tout cela. Elle commença à manger alors que Lexa faisait tournoyer sa pomme entre ses doigts, plus intéressés à par la distraction qu'elle procurait que par la réelle envie de la manger.

\- Plus tôt ce matin, le conseil a informé la ville de ta présence parmi nous. Ils ont également annoncé ce nouvel échange auquel vous participez ainsi que sa durée et ses termes.

Clarke se contenta de hocher la tête tout en mordant à pleine dent dans un morceau de pain. Elle referma même les yeux en savourant ses saveurs.

\- Cette maison est…, cette chambre surtout… Clarke laissa ses phrases en suspens, comme si les qualificatifs appropriés ne lui venaient plus.

Lexa sourit tout en lançant le fruit dans les airs avant de le rattraper habilement.

\- Contente que cette pièce te plaise, elle sera enfin appréciée à sa juste valeur, dit-elle en se retournant pour toiser les lieux.

\- Pourtant quand tu me l'as attitré, le chef de maison, Rhen, n'a pas semblé de cet avis, il a même semblé contrarié, je me trompe?

Lexa secoua la tête en se retournant vers elle.

\- Le personnel aime beaucoup ma sœur, répondit Lexa en mettant bien l'emphase sur le « beaucoup ». Et elle leur rend bien, du moins le peu de temps qu'elle passe ici.

Clarke s'extirpa de sous les couvertures, repoussa le plateau et alla s'appuyer sur le pilier du lit en face de celui où Lexa se trouvait. Elle la regarda alors que celle-ci fixait la pomme qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangée.

\- Dria n'a jamais aimé cette ville, ni même cette maison d'ailleurs. Elle ne fait que passer la nuit ici, sans plus, voilà pourquoi je disais que cette pièce serait enfin habitée comme il se doit. Voilà pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que tu la prennes. Aussi par ce que les chambre de l'extrémité de cette aile sont les plus enviables de toute la maison.

Lexa releva les yeux vers Clarke, omettant de lui dire que la seule raison de ce choix était le fait qu'elle serait logée au plus près d'elle. Car nombreuses étaient les chambres et toutes confortables, mais bien plus éloignées, trop éloignées. Clarke la regarda dans les yeux, appréciant cette attention quoi qu'un peu gêné d'hériter des quartiers de la sœur de la commandante.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur alors, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Je crois que c'est déjà fait, dit Lexa en regardant le lit défait.

Clarke sourit en s'étirant, se disant qu'elle avait bien raison. Lexa lança à nouveau la pomme en l'air et la rattrapa une fois de plus avant de se relever du lit.

\- Si tu as terminé, je crois que tu as assez profité de la chambre pour le moment. Habille-toi et rejoint-moi au bas des escaliers.

Lexa traversa la pièce et se rendit à la porte. Juste avant de disparaitre derrière celle-ci, elle se retourna pour toiser Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle se recula d'un pas et sans prévenir, lança la pomme vers Clarke. Elle l'attrapa au vol, quoi que surprise du geste. Lexa ne put retenir un sourire d'amusement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Allez, il y a quelque chose que je désire te montrer… tu ne le regretteras pas, dit-elle avant de passer la porte.

Quand elles sortirent de la maison, Clarke ne regretta pas d'avoir revêtit des vêtements chaud. Le grand chandail lainé et le foulard tissé qu'elle avait enfilés avant de quitter la chambre convenaient parfaitement au temps frisquet. Lexa la conduit à nouveau sur l'allée contournant la demeure de la commandante. Mais comme l'avait remarqué Clarke à son arrivé, la ville convergeait vers cette place centrale formée de deux carrefour. Le plus petit avec une ancienne église, entre eux la maison qu'elles quittaient et l'autre se dessinant devant. Bien plus grand que celui qu'elle avait aperçu la veille, l'endroit était dominé par un bâtiment imposant. Tout fait de brique rouge, exposant une entrée austère par-delà de hautes colonnes de pierre et élevant en son centre un campanile impressionnant. Plus elles s'en approchaient et plus Clarke devait pencher la tête vers l'arrière pour arriver à fixer le sommet semblant de plus en plus haut.

\- Voici le temple du conseil, Clarke.

La blonde de répondit rien, quoi que son expression émerveillé trahissait les paroles qui ne venaient pas.

\- C'est d'ici que nous dirigeons la capitale.

\- C'est vraiment… Clarke ne termina pas sa phrase alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour continuer à observer cet édifice incomparable à tout autre de la cité.

Lexa se tourna vers elle, admirant cet émerveillement.

\- Cela fait si longtemps que je m'y rends et ce si souvent que j'en oublie parfois sa prestance.

Lexa pris la main de Clarke dans la sienne, réussissant du fait même à détourner son attention de sa contemplation. Elles se regardèrent un instant avant que Lexa ne l'entraine à poursuivre, n'étant visiblement pas arrivé à destination. Clarke regarda une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule, puis se laissa guider à travers la ville. Alors qu'elle marchait sans se presser, Lexa lui décrivait les lieux qu'elles croisaient, mais rien de comparables au spectacle d'architecture qu'elles avaient admiré plus tôt.

Lorsqu'enfin elles débouchèrent de la dernière allée qu'elles avaient empruntée, Clarke eut le souffle coupé. À perte de vue, l'océan. Lexa resserra ses doigts pour la forcer à continuer à avancer. Car la vue des rues pavées n'était telle que là où elle désirait réellement la conduire. Serpentant parmi quelques maisons abandonnées à la végétation, passant des clôtures délabrées, elles finirent par atteindre une petite plage privée. Si l'accès avait été ardu, la récompense en valait l'effort.

Clarke avait les yeux grands ouverts, tentant d'immortaliser ce moment, cette révélation. Elle avança sur le sable, marchant lentement, les yeux toujours rivés sur cette immensité ondulante. Le vent froid et l'air salin lui fouettaient le visage. Elle referma les yeux pour en sentir d'avantage la caresse singulière. Elle entendit Lexa s'approcher, le bruit du sable trahissant ses pas ordinairement silencieux.

\- Mon peuple dit de l'océan qu'il n'a pas de mémoire.

Clarke rouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, sans jamais en voir la fin. Elle s'assied par terre et Lexa l'imita. Elles restèrent là à regarder les vagues déferler devant, s'échouant un écume blanche sur le sable. Un mouvement incessant et constant, comme si toute cette eau était dotée de la vie. Comme si la mer inspirait et expirait avec chaque vague s'approchant et se retirant. Clarke laissa ses pensées se perdre dans ce gris bleuté, se répétant les paroles de Lexa, « l'océan n'a pas de mémoire ».

Quand le ciel commença à s'assombrir et la marée à monter, Lexa dû contraindre Clarke à partir, mais pas sans lui promettre d'y revenir, bientôt. Elles remontèrent la plage, sillonnèrent dans les allées et finalement, repassèrent devant le temple du conseil. Clarke l'admira une fois de plus, mais maintenant qu'elle avait pu contempler l'océan, l'émerveillement qu'il lui avait inspiré plus tôt n'était plus le même. Certes il était encore grandiose mais il avait été surpassé, et de loin. Car que pourrait ériger les hommes pour concurrencer la mer, rien.

Elles retournèrent à la maison de la commandante pour y terminer la journée. Au terme de celle-ci, Lexa escorta Clarke jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais avant que celle-ci n'ouvre la porte, la commandante l'arrêta en lui prenant la main. Clarke se retourna pour la regarder en face. Lexa traversa le peu de distance qui les séparait et alla prendre l'autre main de Clarke dans la sienne. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde. Un bref moment avant qu'elle ne s'approche encore et aille appuyer son front contre le sien. Lexa resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de la blonde et lui murmura ces simples mots.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke.

Lexa frôla le bout de son nez sur celui de Clarke et s'éloigna. Elle entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte, sans jamais se retourner.

Étendu sur le lit, les yeux grands ouvert, Clarke n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne voyait plus que l'immensité de l'océan, ne sentait plus que le souffle de Lexa sur son visage alors que celle-ci avait pressé son front contre le sien. Ce moment trop court où elle lui avait dit au revoir avant de la laisser pour la nuit. Clarke s'assied sur le lit, ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en places, n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement. En fait, c'était plutôt d'affronter ce qu'elle voulait réellement.

Elle se leva, se disant que ça ne valait plus la peine d'attendre que le sommeil la gagne. Comment passer le temps, comment occuper ces heures de solitude? Il était hors de question de s'aventurer seule dans la capitale mais rester dans cette chambre n'était pas non plus une option très attirante. Le balcon lui sembla un parfait compromis. Alors qu'elle s'approchait des portes vitrées, elle entendit du bruit venant de l'autre côté du couloir, venant de la chambre de Lexa. Rien d'alarmant, mais néanmoins un espoir qu'elle aussi ne dormait pas encore. Elle rougit presque alors que son cœur s'accélérait à cette seule pensée, n'arrivant pas à s'expliquer un tel emballement. Clarke entrouvrit précautionneusement la porte pour éviter le moindre grincement. Une faible lumière fusait sous la porte de la pièce voisine, confirmant ses doutes. Elle fit un pas dans le corridor et se figea sur place lorsque le plancher gémit sous son poids, emplissant la nuit d'un craquement de bois. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Lexa au regard intrigué. À la vue de la blonde immobile, restée dans son mouvement, comme surprise en flagrant délit, elle ouvrit d'avantage.

\- Tout va bien Clarke?

La blonde se contenta de sourire honteusement, gêné sans arriver à s'expliquer pourquoi.

\- Tu ne dors pas?

\- Non, répondit simplement Lexa.

Clarke inclina légèrement la tête vers elle comme pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Lexa remarqua cette curiosité et se passa la main dans les cheveux alors qu'elle se reculait et l'invitait à entrer en ouvrant la porte encore d'avantage. Clarke pénétra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lueur de quelques bougies ici et là. La braise d'un feu abandonné rougeoyait dans l'âtre. La chambre de Lexa était en tout point identique à celle de sa sœur, hormis la décoration qui ne pouvait être plus différente. À la place des plantes séchées, des armes, des cartes, des gravures de combats immortalisés. Mais malgré tout, disposés comme ils étaient, ces ornements de guerre n'étaient ni agressant ni oppressant. Ils dégageaient comme une prestance, un autre type d'art plus brutal et prenant à la fois, quoi qu'intrigant également. Car si chaque plante de Dria détenait une singularité médicinale différente, ces reliques de violence renfermaient un souvenir passé, la promesse d'un mystère à élucider, à espérer que la commandante consente à révéler.

\- Du plus loin que je me rappelle, même enfant, Dria et moi n'avons jamais dormi plus que quelques courtes heures d'affilées.

Lexa rassembla ses cheveux ensemble pour les passer au-dessus de son épaule. Elle haussa les sourcils avant de continuer, comme si elle cherchait dans sa mémoire.

\- Au plus tard de la nuit, notre mère arrivait finalement à nous plonger dans le sommeil, mais seulement en nous fredonnant ceci.

Lexa commença à entonner une douce mélodie, simple mais réconfortante. Alors qu'elle terminait de s'exécuter, elle alla s'étendre sur le baldaquin. Elle redressa les oreillers et coussins en appuya son dos contre la tête de lit. Lexa fit un léger signe de tête à Clarke pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. La blonde s'approcha et alla s'asseoir au pied du lit, ramenant ses jambes contre elle et s'adossant au pilier du baldaquin.

\- Tu arrives à te rappeler cette mélodie après tout ce temps…

\- Non… C'est Dria qui s'en était souvenu. Elle me l'a fredonné quand nous nous sommes revue pour la première fois après de longues années, après notre séparation à Andrews. C'est elle qui a su conserver ce dernier souvenir de notre mère.

Lexa ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, comme si elle s'efforçait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive plus à me rappeler son visage distinctement, à entendre sa voix. Si le souvenir de notre mère m'échappe peu à peu, le vide de son absence ne me quitte jamais vraiment.

Clarke ne répondit rien, elle se laissa simplement emplir par cette vérité qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Car malgré qu'elle n'avait osé se l'avouer jusqu'à maintenant, elle aussi sentait les souvenirs de son père se dissiper tranquillement. Et malgré qu'elle essayait de s'y rattacher, de retenir ces images, elle n'y arrivait pas, tout ce qu'elle arrivait à sauver était ce qu'elle aurait préféré perdre. Cette profonde douleur laissée par la perte d'un être cher. Une sensation qui se prive de toute tentative d'explication. Car on ne peut décrire cette perte, on ne peut que la ressentir. Et en entendant Lexa dire à haute voix ce qu'elle-même ne se risquait à partager, elle réalisait encore plus ce lien qui se précisait entre elles. Ce fil ténu qui les reliait avec et sans leur consentement.

Clarke referma également les yeux, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle ne deviendrait pas comme Lexa. Qu'elle-même arriverait à conserver son père en vie dans son souvenir. Car l'oublier serait le laisser partir. Mais elle avait beau fermer ses yeux avec d'avantage d'ardeur, les images ne lui venaient plus aussi facilement maintenant. Elle soupira alors qu'elle réalisait toute la futilité de cette vaine compétition. Pourquoi tenter de se convaincre qu'elle ferait mieux, pourquoi y voir le défi de réussir là où elle avait échoué. Pourquoi désirer si fort de rivaliser contre Lexa alors que de toute évidence, celle-ci avait choisi de livrer cette parcelle cachée, et ce, sans réserve aucune. Clarke rouvrit les yeux en sentant la culpabilité monter en elle. Elle regarda Lexa qui avait toujours les paupières closes.

\- J'aimerais ne jamais l'oublier, dit-Clarke à demi-mot.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, à se fixer sans rien dire. Clarke n'arrivait toujours pas à clarifier ses pensées sur ce qu'elle éprouvait face à Lexa. Mais ce soir, cela pourrait attendre, ce soir, elle se trouvait devant l'une des rares personnes comprenant ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement. À cet instant précis, bien malgré elle, Clarke ne voulait que laisser aller tout ce poids de cette mort qui l'avait changé à jamais.

\- J'aimerais parfois l'oublier, totalement, dit Lexa en la fixant plus froidement.

Clarke la vit serrer les dents.

\- J'aimerais ne l'avoir jamais connu…

Lexa avait dit ses mots sans émotion, ce souhait trahissant la fatigue de porter ce deuil sans fin.

\- Pourquoi? Osa demander Clarke.

\- Pour ne plus souffrir de son absence…

\- Mais c'est cette souffrance qui nous rappel à quel point ils étaient chers à nos yeux. Désirer les oublier, ne jamais les avoir connus, ne serait-ce pas trahir leur mémoire? Ne serait-ce pas leur tourner le dos?

\- Peut-être…

\- Lexa…

Celle-ci relava les yeux vers Clarke qui s'était contenté de ne dire que son nom avant de marquer une pause.

\- … je veux que tu saches que j'apprécie tout ce que tu as bien voulu me raconter jusqu'ici… vraiment. Je ne nierai pas que je t'en voulais terriblement. Mais en t'entendant raconter, en t'écoutant, ce que j'apprends explique beaucoup de choses. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça excuse complètement mais…

\- Clarke…

\- Non Lexa, attends.

\- J'aimerais oublier, j'aimerais te pardonner, mais je ne sais pas le temps que ça me prendra. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que tout ce que tu acceptes bien de me dire, de me confier, me fait voir par-delà Heda.

\- Je suis Heda, Clarke.

\- Non, tu l'as dit toi-même à Alexandria, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait plus à connaitre de toi, plus que la commandante. C'est ce que tu as commencé à me montrer, c'est ce que j'aimerais te voir continuer à faire.

Lexa sourit tendrement, tout en sentant un poids lui être enlever, enfin.

\- Si tu acceptes de t'ouvrir aussi, je te confierai tout ce que tu veux savoir, Clarke.

Celle-ci lui rendit son léger sourire tout en se rapprochant. Clarke quitta le coin du baldaquin pour aller s'étendre aux côtés de Lexa. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller et regarda vers le haut avant de finalement croiser ces yeux verts, ces magnifiques yeux verts. Elles restèrent là pendant de longues heures, à parler sans se préoccuper du temps qui filait au loin, emportant avec lui le reste des ressentiments qui les tenaient éloignées. Et sans même qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, le sommeil les gagna finalement, leur promettant que malgré qu'elles avaient encore tant à se dire, cela attendrait à demain.


	15. Noyée de rêve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous.
> 
> Voici le fameux chapitre 15, pourquoi fameux, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Je tiens simplement à vous dire que celui-ci est spéciale pour moi et que j'ai vraiment prit plaisir à l'écrire, d'où le fait qu'il est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant. En espérant que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!
> 
> Petite suggestion musicale, premièrement pour bien vous figurer la mélodie que fredonne Lexa, allez sur et recherchez Twins lullaby par L.Caissy
> 
> Ensuite, Skin de Zola Jesus . J'ai écouté cette chanson en boucle alors que j'écrivais le premier tiers de ce chapitre.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre appréciation surtout!
> 
> Bonne lecture et comme toujours, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Clarke sentait l'eau monter le long de ses jambes. Les pieds nus dans la mer, elle se tenait là, immobile. Elle sentait l'air glacé s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux, les faisant danser dans les airs. Dos à l'immensité bleutée s'étendant derrière elle, Clarke regardait les vagues déferler autour d'elle, ressentait la morsure de la froideur de l'eau sur sa peau.

\- J'aimerais parfois l'oublier…

Clarke reconnue la voix de Lexa. Ses mots lui parvenant sans qu'elle ne puisse l'apercevoir, comme s'ils avaient été portés par le vent salin.

\- J'aimerais ne l'avoir jamais connu…

Clarke tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant Lexa sans jamais la voir. Il n'y avait que l'océan et le sable, que le froid et sa solitude. Elle alla pour sortir de l'eau, pour tenter de suivre cette voix qui lui parvenait en écho lointain, mais elle ne put faire un pas en avant. Clarke se débattit de toutes ses forces mais à chacune de ses tentatives, elle sentait la marée monter plus encore. Et plus elle montait, et plus elle tentait de fuir, mais en vain, elle restait percluse de cette mer traîtresse. Jadis admirée, maintenant crainte. L'eau l'enveloppait jusqu'au cou, engourdissant son corps, crispant ses mouvements. Alors qu'elle peinait maintenant à respirer, elle aperçut la silhouette d'un homme sur la plage.

\- Aidez-moi! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle tendait la main vers lui.

L'homme se retourna et Clarke sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine, non pas sous l'effet de l'eau glacée mais plutôt au visage de celui-ci.

\- Papa… PAPA! AIDE-MOI! Cria-t-elle de plus belle, nageant de ses bras alors que ses jambes étaient toujours cloisonnées dans le sable.

L'homme se tourna vers elle le regard absent, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Mais très vite, ses traits devinrent flous et son visage s'effaça totalement, ne laissant plus qu'un homme immobile que Clarke savait être son père, même sans visage.

\- Je voudrais ne jamais l'oublier...

Clarke reconnue sa propre voix dans les airs, glissant à la surface et lui parvenant faiblement. Puis l'océan la submergea complètement et s'éleva bien au-dessus d'elle. Clarke sentait le poids des profondeurs se presser sur sa poitrine, la forçant à relâcher le peu d'air qu'elle avait conservé. De fines bulles l'abandonnaient alors qu'elle vit des ombres se dessiner dans l'eau, tournoyant et ondulant lentement.

\- Merci princesse…

Clarke se retourna à ces mots, ne reconnaissant que trop bien cette voix qu'elle ne pouvait encore oublier, Finn. Les ombres ralentirent et se rapprochèrent d'avantage, sillonnant autour d'elle. Des voix émanaient d'elles sans que Clarke ne puisse distinguer le moindre mot. Mais malgré ce tumulte oppressant, il y avait cette impression de certitude, ce sentiment qu'elle se trouvait parmi une foule de gens dans une grande salle, une salle commune, sous terre. Clarke referma les yeux et pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles, tentant de se dérober à ses fantômes qui l'avaient une fois de plus retrouvé.

Derrière ses paupières elle ne les vit plus, sous ses paumes elle ne les entendit plus. Tout était noir, tout était silencieux. Mais sans prévenir, apparaissant brusquement, elle revit les porte du sas se refermer sur un homme au visage flou. Elle entendit le mécanisme d'ouverture des portes métalliques être enclenché et une fois de plus, elle vit son père être éjecté dans l'espace. Clarke rouvrit les yeux, tendit le bras en avant et hurla de toute ses forces pour tenter de le retenir. Mais rien n'y fut. Elle ne put le sauver, elle ne put que retrouver les morts de Mont Weather qui flottaient tout autour, ayant attendue qu'elle ose les regarder à nouveau. Ils convergèrent vers elle en ondulant dans l'eau, criant et hurlant de douleur, appelant à l'aide, suppliant, implorant que leurs souffrances cessent. Clarke plaqua à nouveau ses mains sur ses oreilles et referma les yeux tout en se recroquevillant au fond de cet océan devenu noir. Mais elle entendait encore ces complaintes lancinantes, les voyait de ses yeux fermés. Clarke cria à plein poumons, cherchant désespérément à enterrer ces cris par les siens, à n'entendre plus qu'elle-même.

\- CLARKE!

Clarke reconnue cette voix qu'elle ne pouvait confondre avec celles qui l'enlaçaient d'une étreinte captive, Lexa. Elle sentit le sol trembler sous elle et la mer se déchaîner. Dans ces flots tumultueux elle quitta enfin le fond de l'eau, emportée dans ce courant des plus incertain. Elle se sentit secouée, oppressé et retenue à la fois. Mais elle n'osait s'arrêter de crier, n'osait affronter encore tout ce qui la noyait dans cette mer de colère et de remord.

\- CLARKE!

Elle se sentit heurter quelque chose alors qu'elle était emportée et secoué dans les vagues déferlantes. Elle avait baigné dans l'insaisissable mais voilà qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Elle se risqua à tendre les bras, à agripper ce qui se présentait à elle, à ouvrir les yeux pour s'assurer de ne pas laisser passer cette chance de se défaire de cette cruelle et noire dérive.

La noirceur se dissipa peu à peu, faisant place à une pâle clarté rependue par les quelques bougies fusant faiblement leur dernière lumière dans la nuit. Les voix se dispersèrent au son doux et apaisant qui emplissant la chambre. Clarke cligna des yeux à maintes reprise pour terminer de passer du monde des rêves à la réalité. Elle sentit de la chaleur dans les bras de Lexa l'enveloppant et la gardant au plus près d'elle. Clarke inspira profondément, comme si elle émergeait enfin de cet océan fictif. Elle desserra ses points, réalisant du fait même combien elle avait agrippé les vêtements de Lexa avec avidité. Elle n'osa bouger d'avantage, de peur de réaliser que tout ceci n'était pas plus réel que le cauchemar qu'elle quittait peu à peu. Clarke se contenta de respirer fortement, d'écouter Lexa fredonner la mélodie apaisante qu'elle lui avait entonnée la veille. Mais elle ne se risqua pas à refermer les yeux. Clarke se laissa bercer au son de la voix de Lexa, abandonnant toute la peur qui l'avait oppressée pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité.

Lorsque Clarke se mit enfin à respirer plus lentement, plus profondément, la voix de Lexa s'atténua doucement, pour finalement cesser cette mélodie qu'elle avait fredonnée encore et encore. Elle avait continué sans cesse, sans jamais relâcher Clarke qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle, terrifiée par ce cauchemar, perdue et paniquée. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée, le silence avait une fois de plus regagné la chambre de la commandante.

Lexa relâcha son étreinte, car elle n'avait plus besoin d'être retenue maintenant, elle ne se débattait plus, ne hurlait plus. Elle laissait ainsi le loisir à Clarke de s'éloigner, néanmoins, elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta blottit contre elle, les yeux grands ouverts dans la nuit faiblement éclairée par les quelques bougies au fond de la pièce. La blonde resserra à nouveau les points, tirant involontairement les vêtements de Lexa toujours prisonniers de ceux-ci. Elle appuya son front au bas du cou de Lexa puis, sans pouvoir lutter, elle se mit à pleurer.

Ce ne fut pas quelques larmes futiles mais de profonds sanglots qui jaillirent, emportés par cette vague qui l'avait presque noyée dans son sommeil. Ils avaient remontés en surfaces et s'était violemment échoués sur celle qui la pressait contre elle, sur celle qui avait su la retrouver dans ces abîmes sombres et tourmentées.

Lexa caressa les cheveux de Clarke et appuya sa joue contre sa tête.

\- Shhhh, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle ressentait les soubresauts provoqués par les pleurs accablés de la blonde.

Clarke pleura ce qu'elle avait à pleurer, laissa déferler ses larmes comme on laisse la marée monter, comme on attend qu'elle redescende. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les mouvements de son corps s'arquant sous les sanglots taris, ses yeux n'ayant plus rien à laisser aller. Bientôt il ne resta plus que le silence à nouveau.

Clarke passa ses mains à ses joues puis se redressa, s'assoyant au milieu du lit. Lexa fit de même tout en replaçant son mince gilet de nuit étiré et froissé. Elle approcha sa main du visage de la blonde et dégagea son visage, passant derrière son oreille les mèches collées à ses joues humides. Clarke interrompit son mouvement et agrippa sa main dans la sienne. Elle se retourna et la toisa. Dans l'infime clarté, elle regarda ce visage si différent dans cette lumière, si beau sans ses peintures de guerres. En cet instant précis, Clarke remarqua réellement toute la beauté de Lexa et tout l'apaisement que sa simple présence lui apportait.

La blonde fit glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Lexa, les refermant au revers de sa main et caressant sa paume de son pouce. De son autre main elle alla chercher le côté de son visage et appuya son front contre le sien. Le bout de leur nez se frôlèrent et leur souffle ne firent plus qu'un. Clarke caressa la joue de Lexa avec son pouce, glissant son index derrière son oreille à la lisière de ses cheveux. Dans sa course, son pouce descendit lentement vers la commissure de sa bouche, puis, caressa sa lèvre inférieure. À ce contact, Clarke sentit la respiration de Lexa s'arrêter un court moment. Un moment pendant lequel elle sentit ses doigts agripper le derrière de sa nuque, répondant avec ferveur à cette caresse si invitante. Clarke osa enfin fermer les yeux pour la première fois depuis la fin de ce rêve lugubre et terrifiant. L'espace d'une seconde, elle craignit les images qui auraient pu se cacher dans sa propre noirceur, mais il n'en fut rien. Car en refermant les paupières, en s'abandonnant enfin, elle avait réduit à néant la distance qui la séparait de Lexa, tant physique que morale.

Elle sentit les doigts de Lexa se resserrer derrière son cou lorsque ses lèvres allèrent toucher les siennes. Le baiser fut long et court à la fois, doux et accablé, perdu et apaisé. Clarke s'abandonna à ce moment où le temps resta suspendu autour d'elles. Elle le sentit l'emplir totalement, l'envelopper totalement, elle le ressentit sur son corps tout entier.

Clarke se recula tranquillement en frottant son nez sur celui de la brune, inspirant avec difficulté l'air qui semblait s'être volatilisé. La main de Lexa glissa vers le visage de Clarke, le ramenant vers elle. Elle réunit à nouveau leurs lèvres avec envie, incapable de se résoudre de si peu, de ce trop court baiser tant espéré, enfin exaucé. Lexa essayait de se retenir de presser trop fortement ses doigts à l'arrière de son cou mais elle y arrivait avec peine. Elle avait attendu ce baiser depuis si longtemps, avait rêvé de renouveler ce trop court moment d'où s'était dérobée Clarke avant l'assaut de Mont Weather. Mais maintenant c'était elle qui l'avait initié, et Lexa ne se ferait pas prier de la suivre dans cette danse à laquelle elle ne voudrait jamais mettre fin.

Clarke entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, juste assez pour agripper la lèvre inférieure de Lexa. Elle pressa le bout de sa langue dans l'ouverture que permettait la brune, lui arrachant du fait même un gémissent étouffé. Clarke sentit ce son de plaisir la parcourir en onde déferlante, partant du bout de ses lèvres jusqu'entre ses jambes. La commandante répondit en la pressant encore d'avantage vers elle, la voulant encore plus près, la voulant sur elle, sur elle tout entière. Clarke agrippa le vêtement de nuit léger auquel elle s'était cramponnée plutôt. Mais elle ne luttait plus contre un cauchemar désormais, elle s'accrochait à la vive réalité. Ce moment ne pouvait être plus vrai, plus sentit, plus ressentit.

Elle froissa le gilet entre ses doigts, s'y retenant fermement. Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Lexa monter de sa nuque à ses cheveux, les empoignant un bref moment tout en relâchant une longue expiration. Clarke échappa un gémissement à cette poigne empreinte de désir contenu. À cette complainte assoiffée, le corps de Lexa se arqua plus près encore. Puis son autre main vint se poser au bas de son dos, caressant à la limite de son court chandail. Lexa s'en lassa rapidement et osa se risquer en-dessous. Au contact de sa peau, un frisson plus fort encore la submergea. Elle le sentit la parcourir comme une vague se brisant sur la plage. Totalement vaincue par cette sensation qui l'emplissait complètement, Clarke ne se fit pas prier de passer à son tour sous le gilet de Lexa. Du bout des doigts elle remonta le long de celui-ci, ne désirant que retirer ce vêtement qui gênait de plus en plus.

Relâchant ses cheveux, Lexa fit glisser sa poigne éprise au-devant du cou de la blonde. Elle se recula et appuya à nouveau son front contre le sien, inspirant avec difficulté, cherchant l'air qui semblait lui manquer. Clarke se recula également, juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder. Lexa leva les yeux vers elle. Dans ce regard elle y vit le reflet de son propre désir contenu depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps. Elle y vit la vulnérabilité par-delà l'envie dévoilée, la peur par-delà la beauté d'oser, enfin. Clarke fit glisser ses mains, passant de son dos et caressant la pointe de ses hanches avant de sortir à l'avant de son vêtement de nuit. Elle lova sa main sur la joue de Lexa, caressant à nouveau ses lèvres du bout de son pouce. Clarke alla s'approcher à nouveau mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan.

Toutes deux s'étaient brusquement retourné au bruit ayant martelé la porte donnant au balcon. Le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra. Lexa se retourna vers elle. Refermant les yeux, elle soupira lourdement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement énervée.

\- Cette fois, je vais le tuer…

Elle se releva brusquement et s'approcha de la porte d'où émanait encore une sorte de grincement strident. Un son persistant ressemblant à des griffes s'abattant avec avidité sur la vitre. Lexa écarta les rideaux d'un mouvement brusque et regarda vers le bas. Elle laissa sa main dans le vide un court moment, puis elle tourna rapidement la poignée et entrebâilla la porte.

Tout se passa à une vitesse folle. Une ombre entra en trombe par l'embrasure de la porte, rampant au sol. Lexa la pourchassa jusqu'au fond de la pièce où elle la coinça derrière la haute commode en bois. Clarke entendit des cris perçant alors que Lexa revenait vers elle, tenant d'une main ce qui avait interrompu ce moment que toutes deux n'auraient jamais voulu voir se terminer. Dans la lueur des bougies, la blonde remarqua l'animal qui se débattait violemment. S'agitant dans tous les sens, grondant vers la commandante, il tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de son emprise. Mais elle le tenait en l'air par la peau du cou, et n'était pas prête de le lâcher si aisément.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Clarke.

Lexa releva sa prise encore plus haut, lui extirpant un nouveau grognement alors qu'il tentait de la griffer au visage.

\- Ça, c'est Trikova

\- Trikova?

Lexa soupira avant de fixer avec dédain la proie qu'elle serrait dans sa poigne de fer.

\- C'est ainsi que Dria l'a appelé. Ombre, c'est ce que ça signifie.

\- Tu connais cet animal?

Lexa secoua la bête qui hurla à nouveau.

\- Dria l'a trouvé blessé dans un piège il y a quelques années. Elle l'a ramené ici, soigné, nourris et bien évidemment apprivoisé. Maintenant il revient sans cesse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?

\- Tu ne connais pas ce voleur des bois? Elle relâcha un rire fatigué. C'est un raton laveur, Clarke. Un énorme rat mais en plus sournois et en plus habile. Je ne sais pas combien de vois il est venu saccager cette chambre, et étrangement jamais celle de Dria.

Lexa approcha son visage de l'animal qui semblait la détester autant qu'elle-même.

\- Mais Dria n'est pas là aujourd'hui Trikova.

\- Allez Lexa, dit Clarke en s'approchant.

Elle tendit les bras et contre toute attente, la bête imita son geste, comme s'il désirait qu'elle le prenne contre elle, ou du moins qu'elle le libère de la commandante. Clarke prit l'animal qui se blottit sur elle. Il grimpa et alla se lover autour de son cou, ramenant sa tête sous son oreille pour ne pas laisser Lexa sans surveillance. Il grogna à nouveau dans sa direction, mais cessa lorsque la blonde se mit à le flatter.

\- Mais il est doux ce Trikova, lança Clarke, un sourire moquer au coin des lèvres.

\- Qu'avez-vous toutes les deux avec cette affreuse bête, soupira Lexa.

\- Toi qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui, dit-elle en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Elle l'éloigna pour le regarder en entier. En observant bien son pelage, son attention se porta au visage de celui-ci, il y avait quelque chose dans les taches noires lui encerclant les yeux qui lui rappelaient quelque chose.

\- C'est drôle, plus je le regarde et plus…

\- Non, Clarke, ne dit pas ça.

Lexa s'était approché d'elle et semblait de plus en plus contrariée. Étrangement, plus celle-ci fulminait et plus Clarke avait de la difficulté à conserver son sérieux.

\- Pas quoi, lança-t-elle, un large sourire lui fendant le visage.

\- Ce que tu allais dire, la raison pourquoi Dria désirait tant garder ce voleur à quatre pattes.

\- Et que t'as donc dit ta sœur?

Clarke la regarda, savourant ce moment avec amusement. Lexa ferma les yeux un bref moment tout en soupirant une fois de plus.

\- Dria dit que les taches sur son visage son pareilles à mes peintures de guerres… Elle dit qu'il me ressemble…

Clarke regarda à nouveau le petit animal dans les bras. Et si elle avait trouvé une légère ressemblance avant les mots de Lexa, maintenant il n'y avait plus de doute possible, Dria avait bien raison. Clarke laissa tomber Trikova au sol et se mit à rire. Il alla se cacher derrière ses jambes, ne faisant pas confiance à Lexa qui était encore trop près de lui.

Clarke dut prendre appui sur le pilier du baldaquin, emplissant la chambre sombre de son rire soutenu. Elle regardait tour à tour Lexa, Trikova et revoyait les peintures de guerre de la commandante. Elle porta sa main à ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes de joie qui y perlaient. Elle porta son autre main à son ventre qui commençait à la faire souffrir, secoué par l'amusement.

Lexa ne riait pas, mais ne put se retenir de sourire, non pas qu'elle trouvait la situation drôle, mais plutôt de voir Clarke ainsi. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais contemplé la blonde affichant pareil bonheur, simple et contagieux. Mais même si c'était à ses dépens, Lexa se laissa emplir par cette joie inespérée.

Après que le fou rire ait enfin abandonné la blonde, l'animal fut remis dehors, et elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau seules.

\- Pauvre bête il va geler à l'extérieur.

\- Quel dommage…

Clarke sourit à Lexa qui venait de refermer la porte donnant sur le balcon.

\- Lexa… Clarke hésita un moment.

\- Tu ne veux plus dormir…

Clarke hocha la tête pour confirmer sa supposition. Le cauchemar, ce baiser et la rencontre de Trikova lui avaient enlevé toute envie de fermer l'œil.

Lexa alla à la penderie et revint avec des vêtements chauds. Elles les enfilèrent et sans un bruit, traversèrent la maison et sortirent par les jardins à l'arrière de la maison. C'était une nuit sans nuage, un spectacle où la lune scintillait haut dans le ciel, auréolée par une infinité d'étoile. Clarke resserra son foulard et remonta le col de son gilet lainé. Lexa s'approcha et lui sourit, lui prenant la main dans la sienne, la guidant hors de la cours du manoir. La ville était sombre, complètement endormie à cette heure. Elles semblaient seules au monde. Tout était calme et silencieux. Il n'y avait que le son de leur pas sur l'allée pavée pour agrémenter les bruits de la nuit. Lexa la guida non loin de là, à peine une rue plus loin.

Elles entrèrent dans une petite maison entièrement couverte de lierres. Hormis les fenêtres et la porte peinte en rouge, il n'y avait que du branchage et des feuilles tournant au rouille, s'apprêtant bientôt à abdiquer et à céder au vent qui les emporterait au loin. Les pièces qu'elles traversèrent étaient presque vide, et les quelques meubles étaient recouvert de longs draps. Il était difficile de bien s'y repérer dans la noirceur mais Lexa la guidait avec assurance. Même sans voir où elle allait, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Très vite, le décor changea complètement, passant des murs et des plafonds bas à une pièce immense. À aire ouverte sur deux étages de haut, d'immenses fenêtres sur trois côtés et surtout des plantes, des plantes à perte de vue.

Ici, la lumière de la lune fusait aisément à l'intérieur, de sorte que Clarke put observer les alentours. Il y avait des tables, des échelles, des tabourets, tous servant à supporter pots de fleurs de toutes sortes. Tout comme à l'extérieur, de la vigne grimpait le long des murs et surtout autour d'un escalier en colimaçon menant à une passerelle. Celle-ci longeait les murs au niveau du second étage mais servait surtout à suspendre d'avantage de végétation.

Lexa lâcha sa main et se mit à marcher entre les tables. Clarke la suivit, tournant sur elle-même pour observer tout ce qui lui était donné de voir.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé cet endroit apaisant, dit Lexa en prenant une profonde inspiration.

L'air était relativement chaud et humide ici, un étonnant contraste avec ce qui les attendait au dehors.

\- C'est à toi cette serre?

\- Non, à Dria. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'elle n'aimait pas cette ville?

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Durant les années où nous avons été séparées, elle aura vécu dans les terres des grands lacs, constamment dans la nature. Les guérisseurs du Nord vert sont des maîtres dans leur art, mais son aussi profondément attaché à la vie dans les bois. Ma sœur aura vécu parmi eux durant bien longtemps…

Lexa fit une pause se rapprochant d'une plante dont elle caressa les feuilles.

\- Mais quand je suis devenu Heda, ma place n'était plus auprès d'Anya et de ses guerriers, elle était ici à Polis. Dria est la seule famille qu'il me reste et donc elle est devenu une des membres du conseil et mon intendante, comme le veut la coutume.

\- C'est ici qu'elle vient alors? Demanda Clarke.

\- Oui. Si elle n'est pas à soigner les blessés ou les malades, elle est assurément ici. Mais quand je suis à la capitale elle s'éclipse souvent, elle part dans les bois à nouveau, de village en village avoisinant. Alors je viens ici, seule, dans ce petit sanctuaire que lui a fait Gustus... pour qu'elle se sente chez elle dans cette grande ville de brique et de pierre.

\- Lexa… dit seulement Clarke qui avait remarqué la manière dont le nom de l'homme avait été prononcé, la voix nouée sous l'émotion retenue.

\- Nous étions encore très jeunes quand ces responsabilités nous ont été attribuées. Jamais Heda n'aura vu moins d'hiver. C'est une des premières choses que m'a dit le conseil.

\- Ils ont l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier.

\- Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix… Heda est crainte et respectée.

\- Je crois que c'est plus que ça Lexa, dit Clarke en s'approchant de l'autre côté de la table.

Lexa hocha la tête, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Mais depuis la mort de Gustus, elle s'était promis de mettre une distance entre eux et elle. Car même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi chers à son cœur que son ancien garde, ils y occupaient une place privilégiée, une place dangereuse à occuper. Car Lexa n'avait de réelle peur que pour ceux à qui elle tenait. Elle ne craignait ni la mort, ni la douleur, mais redoutait par-dessus tout ce qui avait trop souvent échappé à son contrôle, le sort de ceux qu'elle chérissait le plus. Elle avait donc fait le vide autour d'elle, ou presque. Jusqu'à tout récemment il n'y avait plus resté que Dria et Gustus, sa faiblesse et sa force, sa sœur et une figure de père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Mais une fois de trop, elle s'était retrouvée orpheline.

\- Ils ont été comme une famille à notre arrivée, celle que nous n'avions jamais eue. Mais Gustus il…

Lexa ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, luttant contre ce qui remontait en elle.

\- … il aura été comme un père pour nous. Il aura construit cet endroit pour ma sœur, m'aura accompagné où que j'aille, aura pris soin d'elle et m'aura protégé… jusqu'à la fin.

Lexa se retourna et regarda le plafond, cherchant à se soustraire des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérées. Clarke contourna la table et alla la rejoindre.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, crois-moi. Je connais la douleur de ce deuil, et le mal qui persiste avec le vide laissé par son absence. Je ne sais que trop bien comment cette perte peut nous hanter…

Elle leva les yeux vers Lexa. Celle-ci baissa la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- C'est de lui que tu rêvais cette nuit, Clarke, ton père, dit Lexa en allant prendre sa main.

\- Pas seulement…

Lexa pressa ses doigts contre les siens, frottant de son pouce le revers de sa main, l'incitant à poursuivre à son rythme.

\- J'ai l'impression d'attirer la mort autour de moi. Je suis hanté par mon père, Finn et tous ces pauvres gens du Mont Weather.

Elle dit ces mots en fixant Lexa, mais réellement elle regardait bien au-delà. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle venait de dire tout haut pour la première fois tout ce qu'elle portait en elle-même. Tout ce qu'elle traînait sans jamais le confier à personne, souffrant seule en silence, du moins jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar ne la trahisse.

Lexa la regardait et souffrait de se reconnaître en elle. Car elle ne lui aurait jamais souhaité cela, jamais elle n'aurait voulu que Clarke se perde autant en chemin, seule et inlassablement suivit par ces fantômes des âmes sacrifiées. Néanmoins, cette souffrance commune leur conférait une rare compréhension de ce que l'autre pouvait réellement éprouver. Une faculté qui bien qu'elle soit douloureuse à porter, les liait comme seuls deux être brisés peuvent se comprendre.

Lexa s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Clarke passa ses bras derrière son dos et la serra contre elle à son tour, plus fort encore. Debout parmi les plantes, sous la lumière vaporeuse de la lune, elles restèrent enlacées, à simplement apprécier le réconfort de la présence de l'autre, à laisser aller un autre voile qui les séparait.

Alors qu'elles retournaient à la maison de la commandante, Lexa avait dû avouer à Clarke qu'elle ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps avec elle, du moins pour les quelques jours à venir. Elle se devait de rencontrer le conseil pour être mis au fait de ce qui s'était déroulé à la capitale en son absence. Mais aussi, il y avait la cérémonie de victoire à préparer. Tant de chose qui requérait son attention et qui malheureusement, devrait la priver de passer du temps avec elle.

Clarke comprit, mais lorsque Lexa l'invita à se joindre à eux pour ces réunions, elle préféra s'abstenir. Elle avait envie de connaitre d'avantage ce conseil, de comprendre comment ils dirigeaient cette cité, mais pour l'instant, elle recherchait la paix et la solitude. Le devoir de Lexa lui permettrait cette quiétude avec elle-même, lui permettrait de faire le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'elle se devait de mettre en ordre maintenant. Car si elle avait fui jusqu'alors, désormais elle ne voulait plus. Et loin de tout, dans cette ville étrangère, elle pourrait enfin trouver cette paix à laquelle elle ne croyait plus.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Clarke se réveilla, on lui apprit que Lexa avait quitté le manoir pour se rendre au temple du conseil. Prévenu la veille, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Elle s'habilla chaudement et sortit dehors. Clarke se rendit à cette petite plage où Lexa l'avait conduit le jour avant. Elle s'assied dans le sable et ramena ses jambes contre elle. Le temps était couvert et le ciel totalement gris. Le vent régnait en maître et tourmentait la mer. Les vagues étaient hautes et venaient se briser violemment sur les rives. La brise saline fit pleurer Clarke, la froideur de ses caresses lui mordant le peu de peau exposé à l'air. Néanmoins, elle resta là, à admirer seul cette immensité dénuée de mémoire.

Clarke avait beaucoup à laisser aller, à tenter d'oublier. Mais ici, c'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Car face à pareil étendue d'eau, elle se sentait minuscule, et ses soucis tout autant. Ici ils perdaient de leur sens. Et sous les vents marins, au son de la mer, ils abdiquaient leur hantise constante sur la blonde. Clarke respirait profondément et lentement, se laissant emplir par le calme apaisant que procurait la vue de l'océan. Étonnement, se retrouver ici lui procurait presque autant de paix intérieure que lorsque qu'elle peignait. À cette pensée, la nostalgie de ses carnets offerts au Mont Weather lui revint. Même si elle se trouvait bien ici, ce n'était pas aussi libérateur que lorsqu'elle créait, malheureusement.

Néanmoins, elle passa plusieurs heures à cette plage abandonnée, ne regrettant pas cette solitude privilégiée. L'avant midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à partir. Elle remonta vers le centre de la ville, ne manquant pas d'admirer une fois de plus le temple dominant le carrefour de la ville. Elle vit au loin la maison de la commandante mais elle ne désirait pas y retourner, du moins pas pour l'instant. Clarke continua simplement à marcher au hasard dans la capitale, sillonnant dans les allées sans trop savoir où elle allait. Elle arriva dans un grand parc où plusieurs habitants étaient rassemblés en son centre, tout près de ce qui semblait être de hauts murs. Intriguée, elle se risqua à s'approcher. La majorité des gens se tenait en retrait, observant ceux qui œuvraient au bas des cloisons de pierre de quelques mètres de haut. Une fois assez près, elle remarqua qu'on était à peindre ces murs. Alors qu'elle observait, intriguée, elle remarqua que les gens la regardaient de plus en plus, murmurant et pointant même dans sa direction. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'attroupement de natifs et se résigna à tourner les talons, ne désirant surtout pas attirer l'attention. Elle n'avait pas fait plus de quelques pas lorsqu'elle entendit son nom au loin.

\- Clarke!

Elle se retourna pour voir Ryder qui la rejoignait à la hâte.

\- Ryder, dit-elle simplement, légèrement surprise de le trouver ici.

\- Ne part pas Clarke, viens, viens voir de plus près.

Il la prit par le bras et l'invita à le suivre, non sans réelle possibilité pour elle de refuser. Les gens s'écartèrent à leur passage, continuant de murmurer entre eux. Ryder l'approcha de l'un des peintres qui s'afférait avec concentration.

\- Ils sont à représenter la chute de la montagne, la fin de notre plus grand ennemi…

Il se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ils illustrent votre triomphe, Clarke, ils immortalisent se tournant de notre histoire. Car la montagne ne projette plus son ombre sur nous désormais, ne hante plus sous une menace constante.

Clarke se contenta de hocher la tête tout en ravalant difficilement. Elle observa avec attention, remarquant tous les détails démontrés par le talent de l'homme œuvrant à coup de couleurs sombres. Elle baissa les yeux vers les pots de peintures et les pinceaux qui jonchaient le sol tout près des quelques artistes. Ryder la regarda, constatant son évident intérêt.

\- Tu aimes la peinture, Clarke? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui…

Elle avait laissé aller ce simple mot dans un soupir relâché, comme un poids qu'on libère, une envie enfin avouée. Le garde de la commandante s'approcha du peintre elle s'adressa à lui en trigedasleng. Ils échangèrent un court moment puis, contre toute attente, Ryder se pencha et ramassa l'attirail de peinture.

\- Prends autant que tu peux porter Clarke et suis-moi.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise et émerveillé par ce geste inespéré. Elle resta figée sur place quelques secondes avant de finalement aller l'aider. Clarke ramassa ce qu'il n'avait pu prendre seul et elle lui emboîta le pas. Ils sortirent du parc et se retrouvèrent vite seul à marcher dans les rues de Polis.

\- Nous allons ramener cela à la maison de la commandante, tu y trouveras surement un endroit calme pour…

\- Non, l'interrompit Clarke.

Il cessa d'avancer et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je veux dire, je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée.

\- Je te suis, Clarke, dit-il en hochant la tête et en l'invitant à le conduire là où elle le désirait réellement.

Elle le guida jusqu'à une petite maison couverte de lierre. Clarke ouvrit la porte rouge et ils traversèrent les pièces inoccupées jusqu'à la serre tout au fond de la demeure.

\- Le jardin de Dria, soupira t'il en déposant enfin son lourd changement.

Clarke se contenta de secouer la tête, essuyant son front d'où la sueur commençait à perler.

\- Je te laisse ici.

Il s'inclina légèrement vers elle et prit congé, la laissant seule avec toute cette flore foisonnante. Clarke tourna sur elle-même, toisant les lieux. Son regard s'arrêta sur le seul mur dénué de fenêtre. Montant sur deux étages, fait entièrement de brique, il s'élevait jusqu'au plafond. À sa droite, l'escalier en colimaçon serpentait vers la passerelle en fer au niveau supérieur. Clarke appuya ses points sur ses hanches et regarda la plus grande toile qui lui avait été donnée de voir, la plus grande surface potentielle qu'elle aurait la chance de peindre.

Durant la première moitié de la journée, la commandante avait écouté ses conseillers lui résumer ce qui s'était passé à la capitale durant les mois où elle s'était absentée, depuis l'arrivée des cents sur leurs terres. Aucun événement majeur n'était survenu et tous les problèmes habituels avaient été résolus par cet assemblé rodé depuis fort longtemps. Néanmoins, ils avaient tous revue avec elle chaque point, chaque détail car Lexa ne désirait être tenue dans l'ignorance sur quoi que ce soit.

Puis dans l'après-midi, ils avaient discuté de ce nouvel échange, de l'absence d'un autre membre de leur conseil qui ne cessait de décroître. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait évoqué le nom de Gustus, personne ne s'était risqué à aborder le sujet. Ce sujet était tabou entre eux, car pour la première fois depuis l'instauration de leur assemblée, la commandante avait mis à mort l'un d'entre eux. Et tous connaissait l'attachement particulier que Lexa vouait à cet homme, ce qui rendait ce châtiment encore plus inquiétant. Si seulement ils avaient su ce qui avait été fait à Dria.

Lorsque la nouvelle leur était parvenue, ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Les réactions avaient été mitigées. Alors que Nama et Irsil, les plus âgés et les plus sages, avaient tenté d'appeler au calme et à la raison, Bolfir et Wost n'avaient pu contenir leur colère et leurs craintes. Dria, quant à elle, s'était éclipsé dans ses jardins durant plusieurs jours, refusant de voir quiconque. En tant qu'intendante elle ne pouvait s'enfuir dans les forêts environnantes, ne pouvait aller y chercher cet apaisement qu'elles lui procuraient. Elle n'avait pu que se cloitrer dans cette serre que lui avait faite ce père qui n'était plus. Quand enfin elle avait fini par retourner au temple, une décision fut prise. Sans possibilité pour eux de la contredire, elle décida d'aller rejoindre Lexa au camp de guerre, un membre du conseil se devant toujours de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle quittait la capitale. Ils s'étaient objectés mais en vain, ils avaient consentit à obéir à cette chef intérimaire, à leur intendante endeuillée.

Quand Lexa eut repassée avec eux toutes leurs appréhensions, doutes et craintes au sujet de cet échange et de cette alliance, ils passèrent au dernier point important à revoir pour l'heure, la cérémonie des vaincus. Comme chaque victoire implique également des morts victorieux, ils organisaient cette cérémonie pour leur rendre un dernier hommage. Pour célébrer ce départ dans l'honneur et le devoir. Ensemble ils exposèrent le nécessaire des préparatifs, ce qui devrait être vu et fait dans les jours précédent cet évènement.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà lorsque Lexa décida de mettre fin à cette longue séance. Ils allaient quitter la table des discussions lorsque Bolfir prit la parole.

\- Heda…

Tous s'immobilières et portèrent leur attention vers lui.

\- Oui.

\- Il y a un dernier point que nous devrions revoir.

Tous revinrent se placer et écoutèrent ce qui visiblement allait encore rallonger cette journée qui n'en finissait plus.

\- Ryder nous a fait part de l'incident à Andrews…

Lexa soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien que je n'ai pu régler sur le moment, Bolfir.

\- Je n'en doute pas Heda, mais cela indique que même dans notre propre clan, cette alliance dérange…

Il marqua une pause, attendant que Lexa ouvre les yeux à nouveau pour jauger sa réaction.

\- Il nous faut raviver ces unifications qui lient nos peuples entre eux. Il nous faut non seulement commémorer les morts mais aussi célébrer ce tournant de notre histoire, notre ennemie de toujours est tombé, et ce, grâce à ces nouveaux alliés. Il nous faut honorer cet exploit à sa juste valeur.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Lexa, hochant la tête.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Un moment durant lequel tous semblait chercher le moyen de bien de rendre cette victoire contre ceux qui les avaient défiés pendant près d'un siècle.

\- Les jeux… murmura Wost.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, n'ayant pas entendue ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Les jeux, répéta-t-il. Les jeux, ceux qui auront clos la coalition.

\- Que tous les chefs et leur délégation viennent présenter leurs participants, leurs champions, ajouta Irsil.

\- Le sang et la violence, dit Nama au bout de la table.

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et elles échangèrent un regard complice, sachant toutes deux que cette combinaison n'avait malheureusement pas son égale pour rassembler les foules.

\- Des combats et la gloire, Nama, le peuple captivé et unis, lui répondit Bolfir dont la vie entière avait été vouée à la guerre et à la garde.

\- Heda, le retour des jeux est moyen de combler nos peuples. Nous ne pouvons offrir meilleur divertissement que celui-ci. Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps que l'hiver rendent les chemins impraticables, nous ne pouvons attendre que les choses s'enveniment, reprit Wost, toujours accroché à sa proposition.

\- Wost a raison, Heda. Ce qui s'est passé à Andrews n'est qu'un bref aperçu de ce qui doit se tramer un peu partout. Mettons fin à tout cela, conclus Irsil, la voix emplie de sagesse contrastant avec la ferveur de Bolfir et Wost.

Lexa appuya ses paumes sur l'imposante table de marbre de la chambre de conseil. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, mesurant tout l'impact que cela représentait. Elle ferma les yeux et expira fortement.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle se recula et quitta les lieux, les autres membres du conseil imitant son départ. Cette décision impliquerait bien d'autres préparatifs et encore bien d'autres heures d'assemblée. En temps normal Lexa n'aurait pas hésité à poursuivre leur rencontre jusqu'à l'aube. Mais pour le moment, et cela durant un trop court mois, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison de la commandante. Quelqu'un qui lui donnait enfin envie de revenir à la maison, qui lui faisait enfin ressentir ce qu'était ce sentiment d'être chez soi.


	16. Trembler ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonsoir, tout d'abord un GROS merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de savoir que vous appréciez ce que je fais. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de prendre le temps de m'écrire, si vous saviez comment ça m'encourage à continuer encore et encore et encore!
> 
> Bon pour ce chapitre, si vous avez aimé le baiser interrompu par mon cher raton, j'ai comme l'impression que vous aimerez celui-ci... encore plus. Je vous laisse là-dessus en vous suggérant "waterways de ludovico einaudi" comme musique de cette semaine.
> 
> Bonne lecture et s.v.p., continuez à me donner vos impressions.

Les jours s'étaient succédés et s'étaient ressemblés. Des jours durant lesquels Lexa et Clarke s'étaient à peine croisées. La commandante quittait le manoir à l'aube, et revenait tard le soir, reprenant son règne sur la capitale, reprenant ses charges et ses responsabilités. Aidé du conseil, la cérémonie pour commémorer les morts aux Mont Weather avait été organisée. Suite à cela, des émissaires avait été envoyés aux autres clans et dans le leur, conviant chef et représentants aux jeux consacrant leur nouvelle alliance, une toute autre célébration bien plus violente mais également bien plus prisée. La veille, Lexa avait prévenu Clarke qu'il s'agissait de la dernière journée où elle la laisserait ainsi seule à elle-même. Elle avait repris ce qui se devait d'être revu en son absence et les faits saillants des fêtes à venir étaient majoritairement couverts. Lexa devrait encore rencontrer son conseil fréquemment mais plus pour des jours entiers.

Pour une dernière aube la commandante avait quitté la maison pour accomplir son devoir, pour un dernier matin Clarke s'apprêtait à passer sa journée seule. Mais ce soir, ce serait la cérémonie des vaincus, ce soir, elle reverrait Lexa, enfin.

La blonde s'éveilla de la même manière que les jours qui avaient précédés, au son de Trikova grattant sur la vitre du balcon. Cet animal était loin d'être bête, il ne s'était pas risqué à nouveau dans la chambre de la commandante, il s'était souvenu de l'affection que lui avait prodiguée Clarke. Il arrivait après le départ de Lexa, et repartait dans la nuit avant son arrivé, passant sa journée sur les talons de blonde.

Elle s'extirpa du lit et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer le petit raton dans la chambre de Dria.

\- Bon matin Trikova, dit-elle la voix endormie en se frottant les yeux.

Comme seule réponse il se pressa sur ses chevilles. Clarke reprit sa routine, s'habilla chaudement, descendit aux cuisines prendre un petit paquet de nourriture que lui préparait Briseïs, et quittait pour la journée. Elle commençait toujours par passer près d'une heure à la plage, ne se lassant jamais de cette vue imprenable. À cet endroit elle avait l'impression de respirer comme jamais, l'air salin la revigorant au plus haut point. Le froid humide, ses doigts enfoncés dans le sable, le son des vagues, tout de cette plage lui faisait entamer ses journées avec apaisement et sérénité. Puis, elle remontait les allées et se rendait à la maison à la porte rouge, le repère des sœurs qui était sien maintenant, du moins en l'absence de celles-ci. Aidé de Ryder elle y avait amené tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour peindre, pour s'évader plus loin que même l'apaisement de la mer pouvait la porter. Car rien n'égalait cette liberté et cette paix d'esprit que lui procurait cette transe créative.

Elle avait décidé de s'attaquer à la plus grande toile qu'elle n'ait jamais faite, la plus grande surface possible à emplir de sa liberté colorée. Clarke avait choisi de peindre le seul mur qui n'était pas composé de grandes fenêtres. Mais sachant ce que représentait cet endroit pour Lexa et Dria, elle ne pouvait y peindre n'importe quoi. Toutefois, cette contrainte n'en fut pas une pour elle. Car si elle ressentait le besoin de tout laisser aller à l'aide de ses coups de pinceaux, il n'y avait rien de ses expériences personnelles qu'elle désirait mettre en image. Que la mort et la souffrance, rien qui ne devait s'imager dans un pareil lieu apaisant. Ces visons qui la hantaient ne méritaient pas d'être illustrées ici, ne méritaient pas d'être ici. De plus, elle arrivait à les laisser aller par la simple action de créer, et ce, peu importe ce que cela serait.

Mais Clarke ne voulait pas peindre au hasard. Si elle avait plusieurs jours devant elle pour réaliser une œuvre sur ce mur, elle y laisserait quelque chose de particulier. Cela lui prit quelques heures pour mettre ses idées en place. Elle se laissa inspirer par ce lieu, par ce qu'il représentait pour les sœurs venues ici à la suite d'une enfance trop vite achevée. Elle entendait toutes les confessions que lui avait faites Lexa, ce lourd passé des fillettes d'abord privées de leur mère, puis séparées l'une de l'autre. Puis, comme une révélation cela lui était venu.

Alors qu'elle peignait sans relâche, Trikova s'activait dans la serre. Elle l'entendait courir entre les tables, grimper l'escalier en colimaçon, ses petites griffes marteler la passerelle de fer forgé à l'étage supérieur. Hormis Java, Clarke n'avait réellement eut la chance de côtoyer des animaux, du moins de si près, et apprivoisés. Elle appréciait donc ces bruits ambiants que produisait la petite bête. Ils ne la dérangeaient pas, ne l'empêchaient pas de créer durant les heures qu'elle passait dans la serre. Il lui tenait compagnie dans cette semi solitude où elle se libérait de ses fantômes, un trait de couleur à la fois.

À la fin de cette dernière journée, alors que le soleil avait passé par-delà les plus hauts bâtiments de la ville, elle se recula pour toiser son œuvre enfin achevée. Les points sur ses hanches, Trikova se frottant aux bas de ses jambes, elle admira le travail de plusieurs jours, la fin de ses tourments laissés aller en couleurs et en offrandes de vulnérabilité pour Lexa. Car si celle-ci lui avait confié bien plus de chose que Clarke, lorsqu'elle lui montrerait ceci, elles reviendraient définitivement à égalité. Il y avait là sur ce mur tout ce qu'elle avait retenu pendant si longtemps, trop longtemps. Il y avait là ses remerciements à Lexa, une ouverture sur elle-même tel qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Quand Clarke retourna au manoir elle fut accueillie par Rhen qui se tenait posté au bas des escaliers alors que les employés de la maison, le sourire aux lèvres, se pressaient de sortir par les portes des jardins.

\- Clarke, dit-il simplement en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête et alla passer devant lui lorsqu'il leva la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Heda me fait vous informer que dès que Briseïs en aura terminé avec elle, celle-ci passera à votre chambre pour vous préparer à la cérémonie des vaincus.

Il fit une pause et lui sourit avec retenue.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit avant que je quitte également?

\- Non, merci Rhen, vous pouvez disposer.

Il la remercia d'un bref signe de tête et, tout comme le reste du personnel de maison, il sortit dans la cours. Clarke remonta les escaliers et se dirigea au fond du couloir où se trouvait sa chambre et celle de Lexa. Arrivé au bout de celui-ci, elle y trouva Briseïs qui refermait la porte de la pièce qu'elle quittait.

\- Clarke! Dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Wow, dit Clarke en voyant la jeune servante accoutrée de la sorte.

Elle était habituée de la voir en vêtement ample et simple aux couleurs qui ne sauraient retenir le regard. Mais ce soir, elle était vêtu d'une longue robe au tissus épais et chaud, rien de complexe mais épousant d'avantage sa silhouette. Les cheveux ramenés à l'arrière de son cou et le visage peint de traits orangés terminait de l'embellir, la faisant rayonner tout comme le sourire qu'elle affichait.

\- Je viens tout juste de terminer avec la commandante, c'est donc à ton tour maintenant!

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Clarke où des vêtements l'attendaient déjà, posés sur le lit. À l'aide de Briseïs, elle enfila le tout. De hautes bottes de cuirs souples, de fin pantalons gris moulant furent ce qu'elle revêtit d'abord. Puis la servante l'aida à passer une tunique dont plusieurs bandes de tissus différents venaient s'enrouler autour de sa taille, sa poitrine et enfin remonter à son cou. De longues manches lousses enveloppaient chaudement ses bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il resta un manteau long d'étoffe d'un brun foncé rappelant les bottes de cuir. Mais pour ce dernier morceau, Briseïs lui suggéra d'attendre qu'elle en ait terminé avec ses cheveux et son maquillage.

La jeune femme lui brossa les cheveux, prenant soin de défaire les nœuds avec délicatesse. Clarke referma les yeux alors qu'elle sentait les quelques frissons provoqués par cette sensation si agréable. Mais rapidement, ces mouvements délicats firent place à de méticuleuse manœuvre pour tresser ceux-ci, rendant le moment bien moins apaisant. Heureusement, elle s'afférait avec dextérité et rapidité, ce qui fit qu'en quelques minutes à peine, le supplice se termina. Puis, la servante fit installer la blonde sur le lit et elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre.

\- Qu'elle couleur désires-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui présentant plusieurs petits pots de mixtures colorées.

Clarke haussa les sourcils en se penchant en avant pour mieux regarder.

\- Honnêtement… aucune idée.

\- Tu me laisses choisir alors? Demanda la jeune femme, toujours aussi souriante.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, dit Clarke en refermant les yeux.

Briseïs rit légèrement en se décidant rapidement. Clarke entrouvrit un œil un bref moment avant de le refermer, satisfaite de la première couleur qu'elle l'avait vu choisir. À l'aide d'un pinceau à poil fin elle peint le visage de la blonde. Elle usa de quelques nuances de bleu et de blanc, formant un dégradé traversant d'une tempe à l'autre, sillonnant sur les paupières et glissant ici et là au sommet des pommettes du visage de la blonde.

Enfin prête, Clarke enfila le manteau ajusté, le refermant à sa taille comme un corset. Elle se rendit ensuite au miroir où elle put enfin se regarder. Briseïs alla se mettre à côté d'elle pour admirer son travail. Elle sourit en voyant comment la blonde semblait ébahit devant son propre reflet, comme si elle n'avait jamais remarqué sa propre beauté.

\- Tu es belle Clarke, dit la jeune femme avant de l'éloigner.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, toujours rivée vers la glace, réalisant combien Briseïs avait raison, étrangement. Quoi que ce qui lui parut le plus étrange fut ce sentiment enivrant, cette envie de plaire rehaussé par ses vêtements, sa peignure et ce maquillage soulignant parfaitement ses yeux. Ses joues devinrent roses quand elle se gêna elle-même à souhaiter vivement que Lexa la trouve belle également. Elle entendit la porte se refermer puis, s'ouvrir à nouveau. Clarke se retourna pour vérifier pourquoi la servante revenait si prestement. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que ce n'était pas Briseïs mais bien Lexa qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

\- Oh! Fit seulement Clarke à la vue de la commandante.

Si elle s'était admirée devant le miroir, elle était maintenant consternée devant la beauté de Lexa. Toute vêtue de noir, bottes hautes, manteau long serré à la taille, couleur de jais des pieds à la tête, hormis le col de fourrure grisâtre et le maquillage. Celui-ci, en tout point similaire à celui qu'elle arborait en général en temps de guerre, était néanmoins coloré ce soir. Tout comme pour Clarke, Briseïs avait choisi de rehausser le regard de Lexa, usant de dégradés de vert et même de gris pâle. Sa chevelure avait été tressée à nouveau et des mèches ondulées retombaient à l'avant de ses épaules. Comme toujours, il émanait d'elle une prestance et une grandeur contagieuse, mais cette nuit, il y avait surtout cette beauté qui clouait la blonde sur place.

Lexa aurait peut-être rougie à voir la réaction qu'elle avait provoquée chez Clarke. Mais en ce moment, elle-même était éblouie par ce qui lui était donné de voir. Habillée et maquillé comme l'une des leurs, que la blondeur de ses cheveux pour trahir ses origines. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, traverser la pièce et aller renouer le baiser qu'elles avaient échangées plusieurs jours auparavant. Entre maintenant et alors, trop de temps c'était écoulé, trop de temps où elles ne s'étaient qu'à peine croisées. À son plus grand regret, elle rabroua son désir car l'heure du début de la cérémonie était arrivée.

\- Tu es magnifique, Clarke, dit finalement Lexa pour briser ce long silence s'alourdissant de plus en plus.

\- Et toi donc… laissa échapper Clarke dans un soupir d'admiration, la toisant de haut en bas.

Lexa sourit légèrement et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens, il est temps.

Le conseil les avaient attendus aux portes de la demeure de la commandante. Bien que cela fût une soirée de commémoration des morts aux combats, tous affichaient un sourire et semblaient heureux de pareil célébration. On les complimenta toutes deux, mais particulièrement Clarke qui leur était présentée pour la première fois accoutrée de la sorte. Lexa pris la tête et guida le petit contingent. Clarke se plaça à la fin et Nama vint prendre son bras pour qu'elle ferme la marche ensemble.

\- Dria avait l'habitude de m'accompagner dans de telles occasions, tu veux bien que je prenne appuis sur toi mon enfant? Demanda la vieille dame, un sourire radieux aux coins des lèvres.

Clarke accepta avec joie et ensemble, elles marchèrent lentement derrière le reste du conseil. Tout au long du chemin qu'empruntait Lexa, d'innombrables flambeaux avaient été allumés, créant un long corridor lumineux vers leur destination. Néanmoins, ils y sillonnaient seuls, sans croiser le moindre habitant de la capitale.

\- Où est tout le monde? Demanda Clarke en se penchant pour chuchoter près de la vieille dame.

Celle-ci vient tapoter son bras avec sa main, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Il est de coutume que le conseil et Heda arrivent les derniers, tout débute avec notre présence. Le reste des participants est déjà à la plage, ma chère.

\- La plage?

Nama hocha la tête en serrant doucement ses doigts sur la manche du manteau de la blonde, ce seul geste comme réponse. Elles continuèrent à avancer en silence jusqu'à ce que Clarke sache qu'ils approchaient. Le vent était plus ardent et plus mordant, répandait aussi sa brise saline. Et au loin, s'entremêlant aux voix, le bruissement des vagues se brisant sur le sable. Ils ralentirent la cadence alors que le chemin de flambeaux s'élargissait, pour finalement s'éteindre dans l'immensité de cette plage.

Lexa les mena jusqu'à un palier aménagé pour l'événement. Ils gravirent les quelques marches et la commandante se plaça au centre, plus avant. Le conseil pris place en ligne, en ordre de leur entrée dans cette assemblée restreinte. Alors que Clarke allait se mettre aux côtés de Wost, Lexa lui fit signe de venir près d'elle. Elle ravala difficilement et se résigna à aller la rejoindre. De là où elle se tenait, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la foule.

Tous avaient le visage peint tel des guerriers s'apprêtant à partir au combat, toutefois, il n'y avait pas trace de noir, que d'innombrables couleurs. Ils étaient pressés les uns contre les autres, tant pour se réchauffer que pour être le plus près possible de là où se tenait leur commandante. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Mon peuple, ce soir, nous célébrons les morts victorieux. Ils étaient nos pères, nos mères, nos frères et nos sœurs. Tous passés dans l'ombre, mais jamais dans l'oubli. Cette nuit, nous illuminerons leur dernier voyage, nous les guiderons vers l'autre monde. Là où ils retrouveront les anciens, et attendrons notre venu.

La foule entonna trois hurlements profonds à l'unisson. Clarke se souvint d'avoir observé pareil acclamation la nuit où Lexa avait annoncé l'échange devant les bûchers. Encore aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une profonde marque de respect.

\- Polis, ce soir, nous tournons les yeux vers le ciel, nous rendons à nos morts un dernier hommage, un dernier au revoir. Que de nos lueurs libérées ils se rendent aux étoiles. Qu'ils brillent à jamais dans le lointain, qu'ils veillent sur nous de par-delà le voile qui nous sépare…

Lexa marqua une pause de quelques secondes. Un bref moment où sa main alla chercher celle de Clarke. Elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

\- … et puissions-nous les revoir un jour.

La foule referma les yeux et inclina la tête, puis, ils s'écartèrent, laissant un passage de la scène jusqu'à la mer. Lexa, suivit de Clarke et du conseil, marcha dans l'allée libre de gens. Clarke remarqua que plusieurs feux avaient été allumés à la limite de l'eau. Entre eux, il y avait une quantité incalculable de petit paquet fait de papier fin. Clarke n'aurait pu dire si c'était du tissu, des feuilles ou de l'écorce.

Lexa alla chercher l'une des branches dont l'extrémité était plongée dans les flammes. Elle revint auprès d'eux et leur fit un hochement de tête. Tous, à l'exception de la blonde, surent ce qui se devait d'être fait. Le conseil alla prendre avec délicatesse une petite lanterne et revint près de leur commandante. Bolfir et Irsil en prirent une de plus et les tendirent à Clarke et Lexa, qui ne les avaient pas imités.

La commandante alluma chacune des lanternes à l'aide de sa torche improvisée puis la planta dans le sable pour l'éteindre. Tous se mirent en ligne et Lexa fit quelques pas en avant. Clarke la regarda de dos, la regarda baisser la tête et l'entendit murmurer sans toutefois arriver à percevoir ses paroles. Puis, elle leva les mains dans les airs et relâcha son emprise. Lentement, la lumière s'éleva au-dessus d'elle, puis, portée par le vent marin, elle s'éloigna vers la lune. Elle se retourna et revint se placer aux côtés de Clarke. Les membres du conseil reprirent le rituel de la commandante, relâchant à leur tour quatre lueurs dans la nuit.

Bientôt, le ciel fut enflammé par les innombrables lanternes que la foule avait laissées voler au loin. Clarke n'avait toutefois pas relâché la sienne, ses doigts toujours serrés sur le papier fin. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle, l'admirant sans pourtant y participer.

\- Clarke, Lexa vint se placer devant elle.

\- Il y a une lumière pour chacun des miens morts au combat…

Elle approcha sa main du menton de la blonde et releva sa tête pour qu'elles se regardent droit dans les yeux.

\- … tout comme les défunts de la montagne.

Elle fit une pause, plongeant complètement dans ses yeux bleus d'où reflétait la lueur de la flamme captive entre ses mains.

\- Laisse-les partir, Clarke, laisse-les trouver la paix, laisse-les te la rendre à leur tour.

En disant ces derniers mots elle avait pressé ses mains sur celle de la blonde, en caressant le revers de son pouce.

Clarke ferma les yeux. Elle inspira difficilement alors que l'émotion montait en elle, tout comme les images de ses éternels fantômes. Puis, dans un soupir, elle rouvrit les paupières. D'un même mouvement, elles élevèrent leurs bras et sans un mot, elles laissèrent s'envoler une lanterne légère et un lourd fardeau porté trop longtemps.

Suite à ce rituel qui avait embrasé le ciel, le silence qui baignait la plage avait fait place au tumulte des célébrations. Le bruit des tambours et des chants s'élevait tout autour, faisant vibrer et danser les corps. Une fête aussi animée que la cérémonie avait été protocolaire. La foule était dense et tous se pressaient les uns contre les autres.

Bien que Clarke ait apprécié de pouvoir observer le peuple de Polis lors d'une telle occasion, elle n'était pas moins inaccoutumée à tout ce qui se présentait à elle. Pendant que tous tentait de pouvoir s'adresser à la commandante, Wost alla prendre la blonde sous son aile.

\- Laissons Heda au peuple, Clarke, dit-il alors qu'il l'entraînait dans l'assemblée.

Il la conduit auprès d'un immense feu de joie qui venait d'être allumé. Des natifs y dansaient autour, sautant, se martelant la poitrine et criant ce qui semblait être des champs de leur nation. Wost fut un agréable compagnon durant les heures qu'elle passa en sa compagnie. Ensemble ils mangèrent, burent nombre de boissons toutes plus brûlantes au goût que forte sur l'esprit. Puis quand les inhibitions de Clarke tombèrent, il réussit même à l'entraîner à se joindre à lui pour l'une des danses rythmées au son des tambours.

\- Polis n'est-elle pas la plus belle ville qu'il t'ait été donné de voir, fille du ciel, demanda Wost, les yeux pétillants d'ivresse et de plaisir.

\- Ah! Sans… aucun… doute, répondit Clarke qui tentait de reprendre son souffle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des danseurs.

Wost sourit en constatant qu'elle peinait à suivre sa cadence. Il alla prendre sa main pour la guider une fois de plus vers ces valses endiablées lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Clarke remarqua qu'il regardait derrière elle et comment on visage avait changé.

\- Heda…

\- Wost.

\- Je fais découvrir les festivités à notre invité, dit-il en se reculant d'un pas, remettant de la distance entre la blonde et lui.

\- Comme c'est aimable à toi, dit-elle en lui souriant de la manière la moins convaincante que Clarke n'ait jamais vu.

\- Je vais aller rejoindre Bolfir, il doit être par là…

Il tourna la tête à droit et à gauche, cherchant dans la foule, se prétextant une fuite. Car il se doutait bien des intentions de Lexa envers cette nouvelle venue. Néanmoins, et comme toujours, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser aller ses charmes, de tenter de s'approprier cette petite parcelle de ciel tombée sur leur terre. Mais en voyant ses yeux verts, il sut que ce petit jeu devait malheureusement prendre fin, et vite.

Il s'éloigna, non sans faire un dernier clin d'œil à la blonde. Lexa alla prendre sa place aux côtés de Clarke, laissant la chaleur des flammes l'enlacer complètement.

\- Cette cérémonie est vraiment…

Clarke ne termina pas sa phrase, les mots ne lui venaient pas pour décrire cette soirée. Elle se contenta de regarder autour d'elle et de sourire devant tout ce spectacle de festivité.

\- Il faut commémorer les morts, mais célébrer avec les vivants, dit Lexa, le regard tourné vers le feu encerclé de natifs animés au son de la musique.

Tous étaient encore à la plage lorsque Lexa escorta Clarke à la demeure de la commandante. Celle-ci avait beau apprécier cette soirée, elle n'était pas moins épuisée des jours entiers qu'elle avait passés à peindre, à occuper son temps en l'absence de Lexa. Ainsi, elles remontèrent le chemin de flambeaux ensemble, main dans la main. Lexa la reconduit jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre où elle resta là, à vouloir retenir les dernières secondes qui filaient avant que Clarke n'aille se mettre au lit. Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire.

Car depuis ce baiser qu'elles avaient échangé au plus tard de la nuit, quand enfin Clarke avait émergée de ce cauchemar, elles ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire pas revues, ni reparlées. Ce moment n'avait pas été remémoré, du moins pas ensemble. Et maintenant elles se trouvaient face à face, figées, à inspirer avec peine cet air qui semblait s'être dissipé. Lexa ravala difficilement puis referma les yeux un bref moment tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne brusquerait rien, elle attendrait à nouveau que Clarke aille vers elle. Mais en ce moment, devant la beauté qu'elle était ce soir, cette retenue devenait de plus en plus pénible. Elle rouvrit les yeux en soupirant.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke, dit-elle en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Elle tourna les talons en entra dans sa chambre. Elle referma derrière elle et alla appuyer son front contre le mur, y donnant quelques coups pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Puis elle fit les cents pas, n'arrivant toujours pas à sortir ce maquillage bleu de sa tête, à oublier comment il soulignait à la perfection ce regard envoutant. Ce regard qui lui rendait la tâche de se retenir presque impossible. Elle allait de grandes enjambées tout en inspirant profondément, luttant contre elle-même. Puis, elle s'immobilisa nette. Elle tourna les yeux vers l'entrée de la pièce, tout cela avait assez duré. Lexa traversa la courte distance qui l'en séparait et ouvrit la porte à la volé. Elle manqua percuter Clarke de plein fouet. Au lieu de cela elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, brusquement stoppée dans son élan.

Clarke s'était inclinée vers l'arrière à cette approche inattendue. Elle avait même encore la main dans les airs, celle qu'elle tenait pressée contre la porte, n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à y cogner. Les sourcils toujours haussés de surprise entremêlée de stupeur, elle dévisageait la commandante. Ce regard vert, ce magnifique regard vert. Ce fut la dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant que Lexa ne la tire vers elle. Sa main vint passer à l'arrière de son cou pour l'amener au plus près d'elle.

Lexa l'embrassa avec toute cette passion qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir maintenant. Elle tira Clarke dans la chambre d'une main et referma la porte de l'autre. Elle la pressa contre le mur, réitérant de plus bel ce baiser tant espéré depuis que Briseïs avait terminé de la préparer. Clarke le sentit l'envahir totalement. Elle passa sa main au visage de Lexa, puis glissa dans sa chevelure, entrant avec plaisir dans cette danse où elle l'avait conduite.

Lexa la tenait contre elle, ne cessait de la rapprocher, comme si la proximité n'était jamais suffisante. Elle sentait la chaleur déferler en elle, rendant son manteau qu'elle revêtait presque suffoquant. Elle se recula pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle appuya son front contre celui de la blonde tout en caressant sa bouche de la pointe de son pouce. De son autre main elle dénoua son manteau à la taille.

Clarke sourit dans une expiration tout aussi haletante. Quand Lexa eut finalement ouvert ce vêtement chaud, la blonde passa ses mains sous le collet, glissant le long de ses épaules et ses bras pour le faire tomber par terre. Lexa alourdit son front sur celui de Clarke alors qu'elle entreprit de lui retirer son manteau à son tour.

Les étoffes à leurs pieds, elles s'enlacèrent à nouveau, renouvelant ce baiser trop longtemps interrompu. Clarke déposa ses mains au bas du dos de Lexa, enfonçant légèrement ses doigts sur ses vêtements. Elle voulait l'avoir au plus près d'elle, plus que jamais elle voulait la sentir sur elle. Car ces baisers incessants avaient réveillé un désir enfouit, une fougue qui se sentait enfermée dans cette tenue ajustée. Lexa rehaussa la torture, caressant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, attendant une entrée que lui alloua Clarke. La blonde relâcha un gémissement à ce nouveau contact. Elle imita le geste et pressa sa langue sur celle de Lexa, la rapprochant encore, l'embrassant avec plus de vigueur. Lexa lui empoigna les cheveux, ne sachant comment relâcher tout ce qui bouillait en elle. En cet instant, tout était si parfait et si enivrant.

Bien que leurs manteaux ne les étouffaient plus, il y avait encore bien trop de tissus les séparant, trop de chaleurs, trop de barrières. Clarke finit par se reculer, nécessitant un peu d'air frais, car enlacée à Lexa de la sorte, il n'y en avait plus du tout. Elle la regarda de haut en bas, admirant cette beauté qui lui faisait mal tant le désir était fort, tant il déferlait en elle, des ondes partant d'entre ses cuisses jusqu'à la base de sa nuque.

Lexa la regardait tout autant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans l'attente de la serrer à nouveau. Mais elle inspira profondément, reprenant quelque peu ses esprits après s'être jeté sur elle. Elle la rejoint et caressa sa joue du revers de sa main, puis laissa ses doigts tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'au bout de son menton. Ils poursuivirent leur course vers son cou pour s'arrêter au col de sa tunique.

\- Je peux, demanda Lexa alors qu'elle caressa la peau sous le col du long gilet.

\- Fait-moi ce plaisir… soupira Clarke dont ce simple geste lui avait donné la chair de poule.

La blonde alla déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, mais en prenant d'avantage son temps, en savourant plus qu'en se dépêchant. Car ni l'une ni l'autre n'allait s'enfuir, n'allait se dérober ce soir. Elles valsèrent dans cette embrassade enivrante, laissant tomber les vêtements les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que leurs fins dessous.

Clarke sentit le pied du lit derrière ses jambes, sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte que Lexa l'y avait conduite. Elle se laissa tomber vers l'arrière et se recula pour s'y étendre complètement. La brune vint mettre un premier genou sur le matelas, entre ceux de Clarke. Puis une main à côté d'elle, puis l'autre, et elle alla se placer totalement au-dessus, sans jamais détourner son regard envoutant. Clarke alla chercher l'arrière de son cou, la ramena vers elle pour reprendre encore une fois cette embrassade. De son autre main elle pressa au bas du dos de la commandante, ne pouvant encore se satisfaire d'être si loin. Lexa laissa le poids du bas de son corps se presser sur elle, quoi qu'en gardant appuis sur ses avant-bras pour que toutes deux puissent respirer cet air qui semblait presque absent. Elle appuya le haut de sa cuisse entre les jambes de Clarke, remontant de haut en bas, ajoutant plus de pression avec chaque mouvement renouvelé.

La blonde laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé tout en resserrant ses doigts dans les cheveux de celle qui lui faisait sentir toute cette torture de plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi.

Clarke glissa ses doigts sous le tissu qui entourait la poitrine de Lexa. Elle atteint un nœud plus au centre et s'y attarda, encore et encore, sans jamais réussi à le défaire. Lexa recula son visage et sourit avec amusement. Elle frotta le bout de son nez sur le sien avant de se redresser sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses mains à l'arrière de son dos et défit ce qui le retenait en place. Clarke s'assied et caressa sa taille, remontant jusqu'à ce vêtement qu'elle pourrait enfin enlever. Elle retira le long, très long morceau d'étoffe qui enroulait son torse, chaque tour accélérant les battements de son cœur, anticipant ce qu'elle découvrirait bientôt. Lexa caressait ses cheveux blonds alors qu'elle s'exécutait. Clarke marqua une pause, puis, elle lança le linge au côté du lit. Elle caressa la taille de la brune, remontant vers le haut puis elle traça du bout de ses pouces la courbe sous les seins de Lexa. Clarke releva la tête pour croiser ces yeux verts qui l'observaient. Lexa pris les mains de Clarke dans les siennes et les leva haut dans les airs. Elle laissa ensuite glisser ses doigts le long de ceux-ci, atteignant la camisole ajustée qu'elle portait. Elle la fit passer par-dessus sa tête et en un instant, elles furent toutes deux à nouveau étendues sur le lit.

Lexa entreprit à nouveau de se presser contre le corps de la blonde, de faire durer cette anticipation. Mais Clarke n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, ne pouvait plus se contenter de ce simple contact, aussi aguichant soit-il. Elle lui fit savoir en l'embrassant avec encore plus de vigueur, en resserrant ses doigts dans la peau de son dos nu. Lexa laissa aller un soupir de plaisir à cette accélération de leur cadence. Elle n'eut pas besoin de d'avantage d'incitation pour poursuivre plus encore. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Clarke, passant à son cou, descendant et s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Elle prit un de ses seins et le caressa du bout de sa langue, le faisant se dresser dans un frisson d'excitation. Puis elle passa à l'autre et continua sa descente. Elle glissa ses doigts à la pointe des hanches de la blonde, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard, lui suppliant dans un soupir de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait si bien commencé.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre en constatant à quel point Clarke bouillait tout comme elle, captive de cette tentation qui devenait enfin réalité. Elle retira ce dernier vêtement en soulevant le bassin de la blonde et en grafignant doucement ses jambes du bout des ongles. Il alla rejoindre le reste de leurs tenues au pied du lit, laissant Clarke complètement dénudée, complètement livrée à la vue de Lexa.

Clarke se cambra lorsque Lexa passa sa langue pour la première fois, satisfaisant enfin cette attente insupportable faisant presque mal tellement elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Lexa s'afférait sans retenue aucune, suivant le rythme que suggéraient les vives réactions de la blonde. Elle laissa glisser sa langue de haut en bas, pressant pour susciter encore plus de sensation, plus de plaisir et de gémissement. D'une main elle alla agripper et relever l'une des jambes de Clarke. De l'autre, elle descendit vers ce qu'elle s'afférait dans ce tout autre genre de baiser langoureux. Elle introduisit un doigt, faisant immédiatement arquer le dos de Clarke qui ne pouvait qu'apprécier cet ajout à son plaisir. Lexa y alla de va et vient, puis en ajouta un deuxième, l'évidence de l'excitation de la blonde enveloppant son mouvement répété.

L'orgasme déferla sur Clarke, la noyant dans cette apothéose où l'avait conduite Lexa. En se cambrant violement elle avait empoignée la chevelure de la brune. Des spasmes et des frissons la parcouraient, ondulant de la surface de sa peau jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Tout en peinant à respirer, elle avait laissé échapper ce simple mot libérateur.

\- Lexa…

Clarke s'était laissé retomber sur le dos, épuisée et l'air béat. Lexa avait tranquillement retiré ses doigts et embrassée une dernière fois cette zone si érogène. Puis, elle était allée se coucher à ses côtés, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Respire Clarke, lui dit-elle en dégageant les mèches de cheveux blonds qui collaient sur sa peau humide.

La blonde ne répondit rien, elle referma plutôt les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Mais quand elle rouvrit les paupières, Lexa pu constater tout ce feu qui y brulait encore. Toutefois, ce n'était plus pour son propre plaisir, mais plutôt dans la frénésie de vouloir prendre Lexa à son tour. Un désir de la posséder toute entière.

Clarke agrippa l'arrière de la nuque de la brune pour la ramener vers elle. Elle réunit leurs lèvres qui avaient été trop longtemps séparées. Puis, elle enjamba le corps de Lexa, se plaça au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux blonds ondulant le long de ses joues. Elle laissa descendre sa main jusqu'entre les jambes de Lexa, insérant ses doigts sous ses dessous qu'elle portait encore.

\- Maintenant… c'est à mon tour, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller langoureusement le lobe.

En un instant, Lexa se retrouva à son tour totalement nue, livrée à celle devant qui elle ne désirait plus rien cacher. Clarke, se remis sur elle, une main tenant fermement le côté de son visage et l'autre afférée plus bas. Ses doigts décrivirent des cercles entre ses cuisses, glissant aisément suite à l'anticipation. Lexa pressait Clarke contre elle, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos, la voulant infiniment plus près encore. La blonde poursuivit la cadence, puis plongea deux doigts en elle, lui extorquant au passage un gémissement étouffé entre leurs baisers passionnés. Alors que Clarke continuait ce va et vient enivrant, Lexa se défit de leur baiser, cherchant péniblement son air. La blonde embrassa son cou puis descendit à ses seins, lui laissant chercher seule cet air qui les abandonnait en cet instant intime. Elle sentit la pression autour de ses doigts lorsque Lexa gémit le sommet de son plaisir, elle sentit ses ongles dans son dos, son souffle dans son coup, entendit son nom imploré en un murmure exténué.

Elles restèrent allongées et enlacées ainsi, à laisser filer le temps sans tenter de le retenir, à oublier tout ce qui les entourait. Avec chaque baiser elles laissèrent s'envoler ce qui les rongeait de l'intérieur, ce qui les avait tenus éloignés, les doutes, les peurs et les remords. La passion avait passé à la tendresse, puis au réconfort d'être simplement enfin l'une avec l'autre. Car le désir de posséder n'était tel que l'ultime satisfaction de ce rapprochement allant bien au-delà du contact physique.

Elles avaient le temps, elles prendraient le temps. Il y avait encore tant à découvrir, tant à apprendre, tant d'autres nuits. Elles restèrent couchées l'une en face de l'autre, à se contempler en silence, à admirer ce qui leur était dévoilé. La main de Lexa glissa le long du bras de Clarke, puis son regard changea, se durcit alors que son pouce traça la large cicatrice qu'elle y trouva.

La blonde se rassied dans le lit et Lexa l'imita. Elle se rapprocha, caressant à nouveau cette ancienne blessure.

\- Chaque cicatrice est une histoire, qu'elle est celle-ci? Demanda-elle tout en allant embrasser la base de son cou.

\- C'est en sortant de la pièce où on m'avait enfermé au Mt Weather que je me la suis faite… moi-même.

Clarke passa son pouce sur sa peau rosé et plus épaisse à cet endroit.

\- C'est certain que de rouvrir la plaie une fois suturée n'aura pas aidé à rendre une belle cicatrice…

\- Pourquoi te faire ça, Clarke?

Elle se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Car je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas là-bas. Et c'est en retournant me faire soigner cette blessure renouvelée que j'ai trouvé Anya. C'est là que j'ai compris ce qu'ils leur faisaient, c'est là que nous nous sommes échappées ensemble.

Lexa hocha la tête comme seule réponse. Elle continua à caresser le bras de la blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à une seconde marque. Clarke sourit en se rappelant l'ironie de la situation.

\- Ça c'est Anya qui m'a fait ça…

Elle se recula et se regarda, cherchant ses autres souvenirs de plaies que lui avait infligées sa complice d'évasion.

\- Ainsi que celle-ci … ah et aussi celle-là.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Clarke sourit plus encore en voyant l'air déconcerté de la brune.

\- Disons simplement que nous avons échangé nos différents points de vue avec … ferveur.

\- Je vois, répondit Lexa qui imaginait non sans peine Anya refusant de négocier avec Clarke.

La blonde reprit ce qu'avait abandonné Lexa, caressant les bras de celle-ci à la recherche d'histoire ayant laissé sa marque sur sa peau. Dans son cas, il y avait le choix. Néanmoins, ce fut deux cicatrices similaires en tout point qui retinrent son attention. À ses poignets, traversant de part et d'autre, une ligne blanchâtre, droite et nette. Clarke ravala difficilement, sachant ce que pareil blessure signifiait. S'il y avait un moyen simple d'abandonne la vie, c'était bien en s'ouvrant les veines. Combien de gens démunis sur l'Arche avait eu recours à cela. Combien avaient vu là la manière de fuir leur emprisonnement, préférant cette mort à celle d'être expédié dans l'espace, tôt ou tard.

Clarke les caressa du bout de ses pouces, hésitant à demander à Lexa ce qui l'avait poussé à attenter à sa vie, elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer envisager pareille fuite. La brune ramena ses mains sur celles qui couvraient ses poignets, plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Je te montre si tu veux…


	17. Crier à coups de couleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envie de se mettre dans l'ambiance, suggestion: (Time – Hans Zimmer pour de l'instrumental et pour des paroles inspirantes Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin)

La lune répandait ses dernières lumières fantomatiques sur les ruelles de Polis. Lexa sillonnait la ville d'un pas rapide et Clarke avait peine à la suivre. Plus elles s'enfonçaient dans la capitale et plus le chemin emprunté devenait tortueux. Passant une porte dérobée ici, traversant des ruines abandonnées tout en essayant d'éviter d'être vu. Lexa stoppa nette et plaqua la blonde contre le mur de pierre de la ruelle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elle se retourna et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Clarke entendit des voix au loin et vit passer quelques hommes au bout de l'allée. Ils passèrent leur chemin, le pas chancelant. La commandante se remit en route, la blonde sur ses talons. Elles continuèrent à marcher pendant ce qui sembla des heures à Clarke. Celle-ci réalisa que leur destination était en fait sur la haute ville. Il n'y avait plus de ruelle ici. Il n'y avait plus d'habitation non plus. La végétation avait pris le dessus avec le temps et couvrait les ruines de qui avait jadis dû être d'imposant bâtiment. Polis s'étendait plus en contrebas, brillant sous la lune et les quelques lumières des retardataires tel que les hommes de l'allée. Clarke appréciait la vue mais surtout le temps alloué par sa guide pour reprendre son souffle. Cote à cote elles étaient là sans bruit. Lexa pris la main de Clarke dans la sienne et l'entraina sur leur gauche, mais cette fois-ci, elles marchèrent tranquillement. Il n'y avait plus de raison de se presser maintenant. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles sur ces hauteurs. Elles passèrent sous de grands arbres et à travers des ruines jonchées de lierres. Clarke commença à sentir le sol sous ses pieds changer. L'herbe longue avait fait place à du pavé clairsemé de mousse verdâtre. Elles arrivèrent à un long escalier de pierres. Lexa se retourna vers Clarke et la regarda paisiblement.

\- Le temple de la double vie, dit-elle à peine assez fort pour que la blonde puisse entendre tout en l'entrainant dans les marches.

Tout en haut se trouvait d'immenses colonnes de pierres portant un dôme orné de sculptures de roches. Il n'y avait ni mur ni porte que cette structure circulaire à l'air libre. Le centre du dôme était ouvert en son centre et les rayons de la lune s'y glissant, illuminant devant elles ce qui semblait être une stèle. Clarke sentit les doigts de Lexa se dénouer et elle la vit s'avancer dans le temple. La blonde la suivit tout en prenant soin de laisser une distance entre elles. Une grande pierre rectangulaire dominait le centre de l'endroit. Celle-ci avait une forme bien particulière. Sur deux des côté elle s'affaissait légèrement formant deux pentes vers le sol d'où partaient des sillons travaillés dans la roche. Ils ondulaient en s'éloignant sur une courte distance avant de se rejoindre et de se terminer en un cercle. Clarke observait cet étrange endroit en se demandant à quoi il devait son titre. Elle fut tiré de de ses pensées par la voix de Lexa venant de l'autre côté de l'hôtel.

\- Lorsque j'ai atteint l'âge de douze ans, à des lieux d'ici, alors que j'étais le second d'Anya, je me suis effondré sur le sol, secouée d'une violente fièvre et envahi par des visions. Des souvenirs de moments que je n'avais jamais vécu, des visages, des voix de gens que je n'avais pas connu.

Clarke voyait la silhouette de Lexa former de grands cercles autour de la pierre rectangulaire alors qu'elle racontait le temps passé. Elle marchait lentement tout en restant hors de la lumière de la lune et regardant constamment la pierre.

\- On m'emmena à Polis où l'on attendait celle que l'esprit d'Heda aurait choisie. La commandante étant morte quelques jours auparavant. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, c'est Anya qui m'a raconté. Tout ce temps, elle est restée à mes côtés.

Clarke entendit comme un tremolo dans la voix de Lexa au nom de son mentor. Lexa s'avança et la lune l'enveloppa de sa lumière blanche.

\- On raconte que lorsque l'esprit d'Heda nous choisit, il entre en nous. Notre propre esprit résiste, il lutte et de ce fait perd le contrôle sur le corps. Comme beaucoup d'autres avant moi on m'a étendue ici.

Lexa posa sa main au centre de la stèle et la regarda fixement. Après un moment elle laissa glisser ses doigts vers l'une des pentes dans la pierre.

\- Mes bras furent placés de chaque côté et entaillés aux poignets.

Elle avança tout en laissant sa main trainer derrière elle. Elle marchait doucement en suivant du regard les sillons dans le sol.

\- Le sang a coulé ici et a fait son chemin dans la roche. Lorsque les sillons ensanglantés se rejoignent cela signifie que notre propre esprit nous a soit quitté, soit il a accepté de laisser place à Heda. La mort ou la double vie. On se réveille Heda ou l'on péri par elle.

Lexa tourna ses paumes vers le ciel et regarda ses poignets. De minces cicatrices les traversaient. Clarke, maintenant debout face à la commandante pris ses poignets entre ses mains. Avec ses pouces, elle caressa légèrement les entailles depuis longtemps refermées.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir ici, dit-Clarke d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Mais au lieu de ça je suis devenue Heda, la plus jeune qui n'ait jamais été, un présage de grandeur et de renouveau selon les anciens. La promesse d'un règne incontesté, d'une suprématie en puissance.

Clarke lui sourit tendrement, constatant le mélange de fierté et de nostalgie qui émanait de sa dernière phrase. Lexa alla presser ses lèvres contre les sienne dans un court baiser, puis elle la guida hors du temple de la double vie. Elle avait tenu à partager ce moment avec elle, mais ne tenait pas non plus à s'attarder ici. Si elle n'avait pas souvenir de ce rituel qui aurait pu lui couter la vie, elle n'affectionnait pas pour autant cet endroit. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant ici, quelque chose qui ravivait une douleur fantôme à ses poignets, comme si son esprit tentait de lui rappeler ces instants logés au plus profond de son inconscient.

Elles prirent le chemin inverse, descendant vers la capitale. Les lumières se faisaient de plus en plus rare et les gens de moins en moins présents dans les rues. Les festivités touchaient à leur fin et la ville s'apprêtait à s'endormir, enfin. Lexa allait la ramener à la demeure de la commandante quand Clarke lui fit emprunter un chemin différent, la conduisant là où elle avait passé ses dernières journées. Devant la maison envahie de plantes grimpantes, sur le pas de la porte rouge, Clarke prit Lexa dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

\- Je veux que tu saches combien j'apprécie tout ce que tu veux bien me raconter. J'ai conscience de toute la vulnérabilité que tu m'expose en te livrait ainsi. Je sais que tu aimerais …

\- Clarke, Lexa tenta de l'interrompre.

\- Non Lexa attends, renchérit Clarke en prenant dans la sienne la main que Lexa avait posé sur sa joue en se reculant de leur étreinte.

Clarke plongea son regard dans le sien et la contempla un court moment avant de poursuivre.

\- Je sais que tu aimerais que je me livre autant, mais je n'ai pas la même facilité à dire à haute voix toutes ces choses qui m'habitent. Mais je souhaite te démontrer toute ma gratitude, Lexa. Et si je ne peux te le dire, je peux néanmoins te montrer.

Clarke entrouvrit la porte vermeille et conduit Lexa à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elles traversaient la maison, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, nerveuse de livrer ce qu'elle avait fait pour celle-ci. Car elle avait laissé ses émotions trop lourdes à porter s'échapper avec chaque coups de pinceaux, mais n'avait trouvé d'inspiration qu'en songeant à Lexa. Et lui montrer le résultat était la plus grande confession qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, elle n'avait pas autant d'aisance à s'exprimer tout haut.

Maintenant son cœur battant dans ses oreilles lui rappelait combien elle s'apprêtait à livrer en une image des jours de ressentiments oppressants. Sur ce mur de brique elle avait crié à coup de couleur, muette imagée, artiste de silences peints, immortalisés et libérés, enfin.

\- Ferme les yeux, murmura Clarke alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'entrée de la serre.

Lexa s'exécuta. La blonde pris sa main dans la sienne et la guida dans la verrière. La faisant contourner les tables, elle la posta devant le mur de brique, assez loin pour qu'elle ait une vue d'ensemble, assez proche pour qu'elle puisse bien voir dans la seule lumière de la lune fusant par les fenêtres. Clarke la laissa là et se recula de plusieurs pas.

\- Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant…

Lexa entrouvrit les paupières. Il faisait relativement sombre dans la pièce mais les derniers rayons de la lune perçaient à l'intérieur, une lueur blanchâtre vaporeuse. Par-delà ce halo elle regarda le mur anciennement terne et sans attraits. Ce qui s'illustrait désormais était une véritable œuvre d'art, une création de Clarke comme elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais rapidement, elle constata ce qui lui était donné de voir. Sa gorge se noua et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

Il avait là un grand chêne, un arbre que Lexa ne connaissait que trop bien. Sur son tronc était gravé le symbole des pendentifs qu'elle et Dria possédaient. Au pied de l'arbre et jonchant le sol tout autour, les fleurs de leur mère, ses pétales rouge sang et son centre obsidienne. Elles n'avaient pas été cueillit mais poussaient à sa base, l'entourant dans un éternel hommage, une promesse de souvenir vivace. Et tout en haut, à la cime du chêne, un ciel improbable, un ciel tant souhaité. Le jour et la nuit se confondant, la noirceur partant de la gauche pour se dégrader dans un bleu vers la droite. Un clair de lune et un soleil emplissant un même ciel, ensemble. Tous deux répandant leur propre lumière sur cet arbre en un voile ténu.

Dria avait fait pousser d'innombrables plantes dans cette serre, hormis celle que les sœurs chérissaient le plus. Il y avait dans les forêts environnante nombre de chênes, mais jamais celui sur lequel deux fillettes avaient jadis gravé leur au revoir à une mère trop vite envolée. La lune et le soleil veillent l'un après l'autre, s'alternant sans se croiser, si ce n'est qu'en de rare occasion. Tout comme ces sœurs qui avaient été séparés enfant, puis à nouveau par un destin lourd de responsabilité.

Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de lointain, plus de distance séparant tout ce que Lexa chérissait le plus. Maintenant, le grand arbre d'Alexandria se dressait dans cette verrière, dans ce havre pour des fillettes devenues grandes. Les seules fleurs qui manquaient à cette serre poussaient désormais éternelles au pied du chêne. Et dans ce ciel se rejoignaient les effigies contraires d'une faiblesse et force mutuelle, un lien enfin à l'abri de tout, enfin réuni.

Lexa inspira de manière saccadée. Alors qu'elle observait tout ce que lui avait offert Clarke, alors qu'elle était captivée, toute la peine et la douleur qu'elle gardait captive au plus profond d'elle-même l'avaient submergée. Comme les bulles d'air prisonnières sous la surface gelée, elles avaient attendues inlassablement la craquelure de faiblesse qui les laisserait finalement émerger de cette mer de contrôle incessante. Et ce moment était enfin arrivé. La glace ne s'était pas simplement fendue, elle s'était brisé, libérant des flots contenus trop longtemps, trop profondément.

Les larmes qu'elle ne laissait jamais la quitter tombèrent le long de ses joues. Les pleurs silencieux devinrent des sanglots déchirant. Lentement, Lexa s'approcha du mur. Elle porta une main à sa bouche alors qu'elle ne réalisait pas que tout ce qu'elle voyait se trouvait réellement là, devant elle, libre de contemplation, immortalisé. De son autre main elle caressa la surface froide, traçant les sillons sur le tronc, la gravure d'elle et Dria. Tout comme elle l'avait fait sur le véritable chêne, elle embrassa le bout de ses doigts et puis les pressa sur leur effigie, le dernier legs de leur mère. Lexa alla appuyer son front contre l'arbre peint, puis se mit à pleurer plus encore alors qu'elle fixait le regard humide les fleurs vermeilles. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi briquée. Recroquevillée par terre, elle pressa sa paume sur les pétales de peinture, apposa son front contre le mur.

Clarke était resté immobile devant ce qui s'était déroulé devant elle. Seule spectatrice de cette vague subite qui avait emporté Lexa avec elle. En pleur elle s'était échouée au bas de cette fresque, gisait vulnérable et fragile. Clarke ravala ses propres larmes qui lui venaient d'être témoin de toute cette peine qu'elle avait causée. Elle alla rejoindre Lexa et s'accroupit à ses côtés. La blonde la ramena contre elle, appuya sa tête contre son épaule et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Lexa n'opposa aucune résistance et ce laissa étreindre alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ce flot de larme qui lui échappait. Clarke lui caressa les cheveux et de mémoire, lui fredonna la mélodie qu'elle-même lui avait entonnée après son cauchemar.

Elles restèrent là à laisser le temps filer, à laisser la nuit faire place à un levé du jour gris et pluvieux. Quand il ne resta plus que quelques soubresauts du chagrin presque achevé, Clarke l'aida à se relever. Sous une pluie battante elles reprirent le chemin de la maison, sans rien dire, sans jamais réduire la distance qui les pressait ensemble. Elles entrèrent par les portes des jardins, Clarke désirant éviter le plus possible le personnel de maison. Elles remontèrent les marches, laissant une trainée d'eau de pluie dans leur sillage. Clarke laissa Lexa dans sa chambre et referma la porte, non sans l'embrasser sur le front et lui promettre qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Lexa n'avait rien répondu. Elle avait ce regard absent, lointain, accablé.

Clarke reprit le couloir et vit une ombre à l'autre extrémité de la l'aile des chambres d'invités. S'approchant tranquillement, Nama vint la rejoindre au haut des escaliers. Elle alla prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Elle constata l'était dans lequel était le blonde, trempée et frissonnante.

\- Lexa est… j'allais simplement…

Nama tapota sa main sur celle de Clarke, lui souriant de la manière apaisante que seules les grands-mères peuvent le faire.

\- Polis dormira sous l'orage mon enfant. Aujourd'hui personne ne s'enquerra de Heda, personne sauf toi ma chérie.

Elle lova sa main sur la joue de la blonde, caressa sa pommette du bout de son pouce. Clarke inclina sa tête légèrement dans la main de la vieille dame, ne se lassant étrangement jamais de cette affection qu'elle lui prodiguait à chacune de leur rencontre. Elles descendirent les marches et Nama l'aida à préparer deux grands sceaux d'eau chaude. Puis, Clarke transporta le tout à l'étage supérieur et elles se quittèrent, chacune retournant dans l'aile de leur chambre respective.

Clarke retourna dans la chambre où Lexa n'avait pas bougée. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de l'eau qui avait perlée sur le sol à ses pieds. La blonde resserra les dents en constatant son état, ravala ses remords et alla préparer la baignoire. Elle prépara des serviettes et alla chercher Lexa. Elle la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain et la déshabilla. Toujours sans rien dire, sans opposer aucune résistance, elle entra dans l'eau chaude et se replia sur elle-même, le dos voutés, le menton sur les genoux. Clarke retira sa tenue et entra à son tour dans la baignoire. Elle s'assied derrière Lexa, passa ses jambes de chaque côtés d'elle et alla se coller dans son dos. L'eau chaude les enveloppa, réchauffant leur corps frigorifiés par cette pluie glacée.

Clarke pris un linge, le trempa dans l'eau et le passa sur la peau de Lexa. Elle remarqua les cicatrices à son dos, celle qu'elle n'avait pu voir la veille. Du bout des doigts elle caressa chacune d'elle, les reliant comme des constellations. Elle termina pas toutes celles qui étaient alignées à l'arrière de son épaule gauche, une pour chaque vie reprise. Clarke en compta près d'une vingtaine. Elle ferma les yeux un instant tout en soupirant. Elle écarta la chevelure brune et continua à passer la serviette chaude sur le dos de Lexa. Elle la passa sur le bas de sa nuque et alors qu'elle écartait les dernières mèches s'interposant, elle remarqua une trace noire de jais. Clarke laissa le linge couler au fond de l'eau et de ses deux mains elle leva délicatement les cheveux de la brune pour observer plus en détail. Elle reconnut le symbole que représentait ce tatouage, celui qui était sur les drapeaux au campement de guerre, celui qui était peint derrière le trône de la commandante dans sa tente.

\- La marque de Hexa, dit Lexa dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Lexa…

Clarke ne sut dire d'avantage. Elle se contenta d'appuyer sa tête sur le dos de la commandante, de la serrer dans ses bras. Un frisson lui traversa le haut du corps, sa peau hors de l'eau ne demandant qu'à s'immerger dans cette chaleur invitante. Clarke la mena à s'allonger avec elle, à s'enlacer et à laisser l'eau les baigner et apaiser leurs tourments. Lexa appuya sa tête sur la poitrine de la blonde et pressa sa main refermée au bas de son cou. Clarke déposa sa main sur sa tête et de son autre elle faisait remonter de petites vagues sur le de peau de Lexa qui était encore hors de l'eau.

\- Je suis désolé Lexa.

\- Non… répondit-elle seulement alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour que leur regard se croise.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Non Clarke, l'interrompit Lexa en pressant sa main sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Clarke embrassa le bout de ses doigts puis pris sa main pour la ramener sur sa joue.

\- Ce que tu as peint est…magnifique. Ici je suis Heda, mais dans cette serre, sur ce mur, tu mis en couleur ce que je suis par-delà cette responsabilité. Tu as fait couler des larmes que je m'étais jurée de ne plus laissé aller… néanmoins je te remercie de m'avoir empêché de tenir cette promesse.

Lexa s'avança et alla poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle y déposa un baiser aussi déchirant qu'implorant, aussi désireux de protéger qu'apeurer de perdre.

Quand le temps eu refroidie l'eau, Clarke alla border Lexa dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Lexa la regarda l'air attristé et songeur.

\- Tu m'as dit un jour que nous méritions mieux que tout cela.

Clarke fit oui de la tête, fixant ces yeux verts larmoyant.

\- Alors pour ai-je l'impression que la mort me suit sans relâche, emportant avec elle tous ceux que j'ai le plus aimé, ma mère, Costia, Anya et Gustus.

\- Je crois que si la mort te suit Lexa, elle me pourchasse également. Mais pourtant cela va bien au-delà de ceux qui m'importaient le plus.

Lexa fronça les sourcils comme seule réponse, ne comprenant pas totalement où voulait en venir Clarke.

\- J'ai perdu mon père, puis Finn, mais j'ai moi-même causé tant de mort, des centaines. D'abord tous tes guerriers qui nous ont attaqués, ce que j'ai laissé faire à tonDC et enfin… le Mt Weather. À moi seule j'aurai ravis tant d'âme, Lexa.

\- Mais tu as encore ta mère…

\- La mort de mon père a brisé quelque chose entre nous, c'est en partie par sa faute ce qui lui est arrivé. Et même si je l'aime… il y a une partie de moi qui n'arrive pas à lui pardonner. J'aimerais avoir la chance que tu as de partager un lien aussi profond avec une sœur, de…

Clarke s'arrêta de parler alors que Lexa refermait les yeux et secouait légèrement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Clarke qui ne comprenait rien.

\- C'est ce que tu viens de dire à propos de ta mère et ce que tu sais de Dria et moi.

\- Et…

\- Et bien je ressens envers elle la même chose que toi pour ta mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Dria est ma sœur, la seule famille qu'il me reste, mais entre nous ce n'est plus comme cela a déjà été. Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à oublier, moi aussi je n'arrive pas à pardonner…

Clarke voulu demander ce qu'il y avait à pardonner mais Lexa se tourna sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, mettant un terme à cette discussion dont la tournure ravivait des souvenirs douloureux. Clarke ravala sa curiosité et s'étendit à ses côtés, se lova dans son dos. Lexa ne dit plus rien, elle regarda simplement la pluie s'abattre sur les vitres des portes du balcon. Elle sentit dans son cou le souffle de la blonde, d'abord irrégulier puis devenir enfin constant et profond. Alors que Clarke avait été gagnée par le sommeil, Lexa ne pouvait détacher le regard des goûtes glissant et sillonnant sur le verre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son cœur la torturer, lui rappelant ce qui était advenue de la seule personne qu'elle ait osé aimer ainsi, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Remontant avec les souvenirs, vint à nouveau cette ancienne peur, celle de la prendre, elle qui dormait paisiblement dans son dos.

Car tel était le risque de se lier à Heda, tel était la faiblesse que Lexa désirant tant éviter, non pas seulement aimer, mais l'impuissance de protéger. Lexa referma les yeux et serra les dents. Elle laissa tomber de nouvelles larmes alors que tout lui revenait, du moins la portion de cette sombre histoire qu'elle connaissait. Car le reste de ce passé était détenue par nul autre que sa propre sœur. C'est toutefois par Gustus que Lexa avait pu reconstituer, morceau par morceau, ce récit qui avait mené à la mort de celle qu'elle avait tant aimé. Dria n'avait pu, n'avais su le lui dire. Elle avait fui vers tonDC, parcourant des lieux pour tenter de cacher ses remords et sa honte, pour éviter de croiser ce regard pareil au sien. Elle avait emporté avec elle la vérité qui avait détruite et changée Lexa à jamais, qui avait séparés ces sœurs une fois de plus, par sa faute.

Les jours avait passés à au camp Jaha depuis l'arrivée de Dria. Octavia et Lincoln retournait de plus en plus à tonDC, renouant avec Indra depuis que Dria avait remis sa dague à son ancien second. Ainsi, quand elle avait dû retourner dans les bois pour préparer de nouveaux remèdes pour Abby et Raven, il avait fallu lui assigner de nouveaux compagnons. Car Marcus avait été bien clair sur ce point, elle ne devait s'aventurer seule hors du camp. Puisque sa famille s'occupait de faire pousser les plantes sur l'Arche, Monty avait été attitré à cette tâche.

Ainsi, ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, chacun découvrant en l'autre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru y trouver. Monty était accoutumé à passer chaque minute avec l'ami qui était pour lui plus qu'un frère. Mais le Jasper endeuillé qui était revenu du Mt Weather n'était pas le Jasper d'avant. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un jeune homme perdu dans un chagrin et des rancœurs l'ayant fait s'isoler de tous, y compris de Monty.

Dria quant à elle, avait trouvé en ce jeune homme l'un des rare gens du ciel qui ignorait l'existence de sa sœur. Elle avait d'abord été surprise de ce fait, mais en apprenant qu'il avait été maintenu captif durant tout le temps où leur peuple s'était allié, puis trahi, elle avait réalisé toute l'ampleur de son ignorance. Une ignorance néanmoins libératrice pour elle. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, on levait les yeux vers elle et on n'y voyait pas le reflet imparfait de Lexa, on ne voyait pas la faiblesse de la commandante. Monty ne voyait que Dria, une native avec qui il partageait le même intérêt pour la flore sauvage.

Durant les nombreuses heures qu'ils avaient passées dans les bois, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, se livrant par moment et maintenant de long silence lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus le cœur à partager. Puis ils avaient continué à se voir même hors de la forêt, même lorsqu'il n'était plus dans leur devoir de sillonner à la recherche de plantes médicinales. Sans se l'avouer, ils appréciaient profondément la présence de l'autre, y ayant trouvé d'avantage qu'un compagnon de promenade, plus qu'un ami. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce début de relation qui donnait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Tout était si simple et si facile à la fois. Rien que des mots pouvaient expliquer, que cette étrange sensation de plénitude en présence de l'autre, un sentiment de bien-être et de paix.

Dans un monde défendu par des épées, des lances et des fusils, tous deux ne s'étaient jamais vraiment senti à sa place. Plus fragile, plus faible peut-être, mais seulement par ceux qui ne mesurait pas leur juste valeur. Mais en Monty, Dria avait aperçu tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez aucun natif, de la beauté dans son ignorance, de la grandeur dans son innocence.

Voilà qu'à nouveau ils sillonnaient dans les bois aux premières lueurs du jour. Néanmoins, ce matin les rayons du soleil n'étaient pas perceptibles. Un épais manteau de nuage couvrait le ciel, gardait la lumière, promettant une forte pluie.

Dria se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle l'entendit, le ululement d'un hibou. Mais le jour trahissait cette imitation parfaite, lui confirmant que ce n'était pas un oiseau qui les observait sans qu'ils aient remarqué sa présence. Dria pris le bras de Monty fermement, le forçant à arrêter d'avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers les doigts de Dria sur sa manche.

Elle regardait dans les arbres, cherchant sans trouver. Elle soupira, cherchant ce qu'elle allait bien lui prétexter pour l'éloigner. Elle relâcha son bras et passa sa main sur sa taille, tâtant comment s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

\- J'ai oublié mon sac contenant toutes mes herbes, à l'intérieur il y a un carnet avec toutes les sortes de plantes médicinales que j'ai répertoriées. Je voulais le consulter pour tenter de lister ce qui pousse autour de l'Arche avant l'hiver.

\- Et?

\- Tu veux bien aller me le chercher? En disant ces mots elle lui avait pris la main et lui avait souri tendrement.

Monty rougit alors qu'il tentait de cacher ce que ce simple sourire éveillait en lui. Car depuis quelques jours, lorsqu'elle lui prenait la main, son cœur s'accélérait. Quand elle marchait devant lui il admirait ses long cheveux onduler dans le vent, quand elle s'afférait à préparer des remèdes pour Abby et Raven il la toisait sans cesse. Il regardait ses moindres gestes méticuleux et précis, ses doigts fins qu'il avait la chance de tenir entre les siens lorsqu'ils marchaient dans les bois. La tâche était devenue une amitié, et l'amitié avait mué en une attirance qu'il osait espérer réciproque. Néanmoins, il était trop timide pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Pour oser ravir d'avantage de proximité à cette jeune femme si magnifique et mystérieuse, si belle et silencieuse.

\- Monty?

Il hocha la tête alors qu'il sortait de sa rêverie. Elle le prit par les épaules et alla déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle caressa son visage de bout de son nez avant de se reculer. Un frisson lui parcouru la nuque alors qu'il se résigna à s'éloigner d'elle, à aller chercher ce fameux sac oublié.

Dria le regarda disparaitre au loin, puis elle se mit en marche dans la direction d'où le ululement était venu.

\- Tu passes bien du temps dans les bois, Heda sis.

Dria leva les yeux dans les airs pour y trouver Nyko, perché sur une haute branche. Il sauta par terre, atterrissant avec agilité pour sa carrure.

\- Je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu dans ce cri de Hibou, Nyko. Il y a si longtemps, dans les forêts du Nord vert…

\- Cela ne fait pas si longtemps Dria.

\- Oh si, trop longtemps, j'étais encore une enfant quand tu m'as imité le hibou pour la dernière fois. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, que c'était pour une autre moi…

Nyko s'approcha et alla caresser son visage de sa large paume.

\- Pour moi tu es toujours la même, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers l'avant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dria pris sa main et l'ôta de sur sa joue alors qu'elle se dérobait à ce baiser volé. Elle se recula mais il posa son autre main derrière son dos, la ramenant encore plus près de lui. Il serra les dents alors qu'il appuyait son front sur le sien. Nyko referma les yeux et inspira profondément, tentant de réfréner ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Déjà enfant il s'était éperdument épris de cette frêle Dria. Ils avaient grandi et appris ensemble, partageant un bonheur perdue au plus profond des forêts des grands lacs. Mais la vie la lui avait reprise, la lui avait enlevée. Car sa belle Dria devint Heda sis, devint l'intendante. Alors qu'il retournait à son village natal, elle devait rester à la capitale. Et en un battement de cils, il avait dit adieu à celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis toujours. Mais alors qu'elle gardait le souvenir d'un frère, il entretenait un amour qui n'avait jamais été partagé. Les années avaient passés, le temps avait refermé peu à peu ce cœur d'enfant devenu homme. Tout cela avait basculé lorsqu'elle était venue à lui, comme un rêve auquel il ne croyait plus, Dria venant à tonDC. Des temps sombres où elle était venu à lui, où elle avait fui sa honte. Sans poser de question il l'avait pris avec lui, la consolant quand elle se réveillait en pleurant et en hurlant cet unique mot, Costia. Il l'avait protégé de ses cauchemars qui la gardaient captive. Il avait égoïstement apprécié sa présence, même si cela était au détriment de son bonheur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas être là, qu'elle devrait repartir bientôt. Et à nouveau, il avait fait ses adieux à celle qui venait de raviver comme jamais son amour pour elle.

Voilà qu'il se tenait devant elle, la retenant fermement, l'empêchant de partir. Depuis des jours qu'il l'observait, appréciant sa simple vue, même de loin. Il avait également été témoin de ce qui se dessinait entre elle et ce jeune homme, cet avorton néanmoins rival. Mais en cet instant, c'était lui qui était près d'elle, c'était lui qui la tenait entre ses bras. Cet amour avait grandi dans l'absence et l'envi réprimée, il s'était dénaturé.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec force et désespoir, relâchant tout ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Dria mis ses mains sur les siennes mais n'arriva pas à les retirer. Quand il cessa ce baiser imposé, elle se retourna pour se dérober à lui, lui tournant le dos. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Arrête Nyko, soupira-t-elle les yeux fermés. Ne gâche pas tout…

\- Gâcher… non…

Il avait dit ses mots à travers la chevelure de Dria où il avait enfouit son visage, inspirant profondément cette odeur enivrante. Il fit remonter sa main droite au cou de la jeune femme, couvrant également le bas de son visage et caressant de l'index les lèvres de celle-ci. Il fit glisser son autre main entre les jambes de Dria. Il les pressa plus encore sur elle, ne la sentant jamais assez près.

Dria laissa échapper une larme alors qu'elle faisait le deuil d'un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu croire épris d'elle de cette manière. Elle sentit sa respiration se saccader alors qu'elle se débattit pour se défaire de son étreinte non désirée. Mais plus elle luttait et plus il resserrait son emprise. Elle eut beau le supplier, il n'entendait plus. Ce qui avait été réfréné et brimé si longtemps avait émergé de lui, échappant à sa raison. L'envie d'aimer était devenue l'envie de posséder, l'envie d'étreindre celle d'étouffer.

Quand Nyko repris enfin ses esprits, ce frère de jadis n'était plus. À ses pieds gisait une petite sœur avec laquelle il avait forcé une intimité qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû partager. Il se recula en titubant, en se prenant la tête entre les mains, en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et regarda Dria qui peinait à respirer, qui pleurait sa honte et qui ramenait son manteau en lambeaux pour se couvrir. Elle se recroquevilla et sa cacha le visage, ne désirant plus jamais poser les yeux sur celui qui avait violé leur amour fraternel, détruit sa confiance, tué son reste d'innocence.

Nyko la laissa seule dans les bois, fuyant ce qu'il avait fait. Dria resta là à pleurer ce frère perdu, cette naïveté révoquée. Elle remit en place sa tenue déchirée et tachée, mais resta accroupit au pied de l'arbre où il l'avait laissé, gardant les yeux fermés.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle rouvrit brusquement les paupières. Dria vit Monty s'agenouiller devant elle, plonger son regard si doux dans le sien. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle se lova dans ses bras. Il ne posa pas de question et elle ne risqua pas de réponse. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras qui ne sauraient la brusquer, lui offrit son affection qui ne saurait la blesser.

Ils retournèrent ensemble au camp Jaha, sans jamais se retourner, se promettant qu'il s'écoulerait bien des jours avant de retourner dans ces bois. Monty la conduit à sa chambre à lui car elle ne désirait pas être seule. Il la borda dans son lit et ils y passèrent les dernières heures de la journée. Ils ne dirent rien, ne firent que rester là l'un pour l'autre, à simplement se satisfaire de la présence de l'autre. Dria et Monty s'endormirent ensemble, dans toute la fragilité et le peu d'innocence qui leur restait.

\- COSTIA!

Dria avait hurlé ce nom en émergeant de ce cauchemar qu'était la réalité de ce souvenir. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle respirait difficilement. Elle referma les yeux et appuya sa paume sur sa poitrine, caressant du bout des doigts son pendentif. Elle inspira profondément, cherchant à comprendre ce qui la faisait se sentir ainsi. En expirant fortement elle comprit.

\- Lexa, murmura-t-elle dans le noir ce la cabine.

Même de si loin, même ici, elle arrivait à sentir que sa sœur avait le cœur déchiré par ce même souvenir. De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues alors que le remord de causer encore son chagrin la submergea. Elle se retourna pour regarder Monty qui dormait à ses côtés. Ce jeune homme avait décidément le sommeil lourd car elle avait eu beau hurler, il n'avait pas bronché. Elle approcha sa main de son front et le dégagea de quelques mèches. Puis, elle se pencha et y déposa un court baiser, non sans laisser quelques larmes perler sur son visage. Elle les retira du bout de l'index puis se leva. Dria alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du hublot de la petite chambre, fixant le haut des montagnes, les nuages noirs qui déversaient leurs torrents sur les forêts des alentours. Elle regarda au loin, par-delà le paysage, par-delà le temps. Elle laissa les souvenirs lui revenir, la torturer à nouveau, se disant qu'elle ne méritait rien de mieux, rien de plus que ce pardon qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens simplement à vous avertir, ne me lancez pas de pierre car je vous laisse sur votre faim! :P
> 
> Vous vous demandez qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer avec Costia? Vous ne le saurez JAMAIS! Mais non je rigole. Bien au contraire le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera entièrement, oui oui, entièrement dédié à cela. Un chapitre long comme jamais, plus de 8600 mots vous attendent! Folie, peine, colère et trahison seront au menu.
> 
> D'ici là bonne semaine et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensez du chaptitre 17 ;)
> 
> Votre dévouée écrivaine hebdomadaire


	18. Costia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que s'est-il vraiment passé entre Dria,Lexa et Costia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SALUT! SURPRISE je suis en avance!
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien, dire que c'est le 18eme et que c'est la première fois que je vous pose la question! Voici mon plus récent et plus long chapitre (9000 mots), j'ai dit ça souvent mais la franchement ça n'en finissait plus, en espérant que ça fera des heureux. Je profite de l'occasion pour vous annoncer que le "final count down" est commencé. Il ne reste plus que 12 chapitres avant la fin. Tout est préparé et je terminerai avec 30 au total! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot, j'adore vraiment vous lire et c'est votre meilleure de m'encourager à écrire un peu chaque soir au retour du travail!
> 
> Petite précision pour ce chapitre, il s'agit entièrement d'un saut dans le passé...
> 
> Comme toujours suggestions musicales: (everybody wants to rule the world – Lorde, The Prince's Tale (Severus and Lily extended movie version))

Dernier mois de l'échange de coalition, nation de glace

Le vent glacial lui fouettait le visage, lui mordait la peau. Dria se tenait seule tout au haut du poste d'observation de la cité. Le ciel était blanc tout comme le sommet enneigé d'où trônait la nation de glace. Elle pouvait voir au loin les monts plus bas, ceux qu'elle avait quittés quelques jours auparavant. Car l'échange arrivait bientôt à terme, ce clan glacial étant le dernier de son long périple de la coalition.

Les uns après les autres, elles les avaient tous parcourus, apprenant et appréciant chacun d'eux. Elle avait d'abord commencé par les iles aux sud de la capitale, puis s'en était suivi tous les clans maritimes. Au nombre de trois, il y avait les côtes, les nomades des mers constamment sur leurs embarcations et enfin ceux qui résidaient au large sur ce qui fut une ancienne centrale pétrolière.

Puis ce fut un dégradé de paysages s'amoindrissant. Le clan des forêts du sud, la toundra, les plaines puis les nomades des terres de sable. Et le périple remonta vers le nord, traversant le clan des mines, allant aux grands lacs, dans ce Nord vert où elle avait grandi. Puis le temps de gravirent les hauteurs pour les deux dernières nations arriva. Celle des basses montagnes et enfin, la nation de glace, un domaine au point culminant constamment enneigé de cette chaine de rocs émergeant des terres de l'est.

Mais sur les hauteurs de ces terres stériles, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un tout autre monde. Un monde froid et dure, tant dans le climat que le cœur de son peuple. Ici elle était restée seule la majeure partie du temps, parcourant les lieux le jour et craignant les nuits. Car dès que le soleil abandonnait le ciel, elle était conviée dans les quartiers de la reine. Elles y mangeaient en silence, Dria fuyant le regard oppressant de la souveraine. Il y avait dans ces yeux quelque chose de terrifiant, quelque chose par-delà le voile du simple mépris que Nia semblait lui vouer. Il y avait cette pointe de folie miroitant dans un contrôle ténu, cette impression d'être une proie au sort inévitable.

Enfin elle prenait congé et les conseillers de la reine venaient prendre sa place. Dria se rendait alors dans sa chambre à l'autre bout du manoir. Elle y restait cloitré attendant la venue de ce cauchemar éveillé qui lui faisait tant regretter cette capitale qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais tant aimé. Elle se mit au lit, le regard fixé sur le ciel nuageux, imaginant la lune par-delà ce manteau opaque, attendant cette visite nocturne angoissante.

Dria inspirait lentement et profondément, imitant la respiration d'un sommeil profond. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir plus de quelques heures mais ici, dans ce manoir de pierre elle avait feint nuit après nuit. Car dès le premier jour de son arrivé à la nation de glace, la reine Nia était venu dans sa chambre. Au plus creux de la nuit noire, la croyant endormie, elle s'était assise près de son lit, l'observant durant des heures. Elle avait répété cette sombre routine encore et encore, la fixant sans relâche. La reine avait d'abord épié en silence, jaugeant la profondeur du sommeil de Heda sis. Mais après la première semaine, elle s'était laissé aller à ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Car la reine n'était jamais seule, même dans sa solitude. Il y avait cette constante présence, cette voix qui lui murmurait sans cesse. Une voix qui l'enlaçait d'une étreinte captive, la possédant toute entière et la consumant dans la folie. Celle-ci l'avait convaincu qu'elle était l'esprit de Heda, qu'elle l'appelait de par-delà, lui suppliait de la libérer de cette enveloppe charnelle mensongère. La voix lui incombait de la ravir à cette imposture, à cette enfant du clan des bois devenue la commandante.

Mais voilà qu'elle était plus près de Heda que jamais, car devant elle dormait sa demi-âme, son pâle reflet fragile, sa sœur Dria. Sans retenue elle avait murmuré avec sa démence dans la noirceur de cette chambre accueillant la dernière représentante de cet échange de près d'un an. Sans même se douter que Dria avait été consciente de tous ses dires, elle avait dévoilé toute sa folie et ce qu'elle avait manigancé pour arriver à ses fins.

Puis comme toujours, elle avait quitté avec les derniers rayons de lunes traversant les montagnes, regagnant ses quartiers pour dormir le peu de temps qu'il restait avant le début du jour. Avec chaque départ elle laissait derrière elle une Dria encore plus terrifiée, encore plus pétrifiée dans ce faux sommeil.

Dria se redressa et se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour éclaircir son esprit, pour bien se rappeler toutes les brides chaotiques de ce discourt aliéné. Elle secoua la tête tout en se saisissant du peu de courage qui l'habitait. Dria fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, sachant ce qu'elle devait faire, mais néanmoins craignant de le faire. Elle s'arrêta nette, referma les yeux et soupira. Elle revêtit ses vêtements les plus chauds, rassemblant autant d'effet que sa simple besace à bandoulière pouvait contenir. Elle se rendit à la porte et sortit précautionneusement dans le couloir. Elle longea les murs, se déplaça tel une ombre, fuyant ce lieu maudit. Elle emprunta les portes des cuisines, sortant dans cet air glacial des sommets enneigés. Sans être vu de quiconque, elle traversa la grande place et rejoint les écuries. La ville était encore plongée dans une nuit tirant à sa fin, une noirceur camouflant son échappée.

Dria parcourue les enclos pour rejoindre son cheval, Java. Elle posa sa main sur son front et caressa sa crinière. Elle se pressa contre lui, laissant son souffle chaud lui insuffler le courage qui lui manquait.

\- Pardonne-moi mon amie, dit-elle en le quittant.

Elle se devait de retourner à la capitale en toute hâte et ce pauvre vieux cheval ne pourrait endurer l'allure qu'elle devait exiger. Elle alla tout au fond de l'écurie, alla chercher les chevaux de la reine. Deux énormes bêtes noires de jais. Ils étaient si haut, leurs longues pattes puissantes se terminant à la tête de la jeune femme. Elle les sella tous deux et grimpa sur le premier, tenant en main les deux brides.

Dans le ciel passant au gris clair, Dria dévala le sommet de cette montagne, brisant le serment de la coalition, maudissant cette reine et celle qui la représentait, Costia.

Dria fit claquer les rênes, exigeant une vive allure au cheval qu'elle montait et à celui qui suivait à ses côtés. Sans relâche, sans s'arrêter, elle les mena au bas des monts escarpés, manœuvrant avec aisance cette chevauchée périlleuse. Mais malgré son apparence fragile et frêle, la sœur de la commandante était une cavalière sans pareil. Ainsi la seule peur qui ne l'habitait pas en ce moment était celle d'être rattrapé par les gardes de la reine. Elle ne s'arrêta pas à la nuit tombée, poursuivant sa cavalcade effrénée jusqu'à ce que la pauvre bête n'en puisse plus.

Dria descendit du cheval qu'elle avait presque tué à la demande. Elle lui retira sa selle et le laissa partir. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en clopinant laborieusement, ses muscles claqués sous l'effort cruel que lui avait imposé l'intendante. Dria s'adossa à un arbre et referma les yeux, tentant de remettre en place ce qu'elle avait appris des révélations nocturnes de la reine, ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir ce royaume gelé.

Dria savait peu de cette Costia qui représentait la nation de glace, ce qu'elle savait par contre c'est qu'elle n'était qu'une servante de la reine. Contrairement à tous les autres chefs qui avaient fourni un membre de leur famille, elle n'avait pu faire mieux que cette simple domestique. Cette piètre offrande avait rendu les clans soucieux, car alors qu'ils envoyaient des êtres chers, elle ne craignait ni le sort ni la mort de cette représentante choisi non par envie mai par dépits. Néanmoins, nul n'avait pu lui reprocher ce fait car la reine n'avait aucune famille, ne tenait à personne, n'offrait aucune faiblesse.

Toutefois, la reine avait confié à cette Costia bien plus que la simple tâche de la représenter. C'était cela qu'avait découvert Dria après des semaines à subir la présence de cette souveraine aliénée. Cette servante mandatée pour l'échange devait lui rapporter les failles de la capitale, de ses murailles, de ses défenses mais surtout de sa dirigeante.

Dria se frotta les yeux, ignorant la fatigue, la soif, la faim et le froid. Elle se remit en selle sur le second cheval et une fois de plus, fit claquer les rênes. Elle traversa les forêts la séparant de la capitale, chevauchant avec la même ferveur, le même empressement tourmenté. Les jours s'étaient succédés dans ce voyages risqué et maintenant, les lueurs de Polis emplissait la nuit, guidant son arrivé nocturne. Tout comme pour le premier destrier, Dria descendit et guida une bête harassé aux portes de la ville. Dria, toujours habillée de ses vêtements chauds de la nation de glace, pénétra dans la capitale sans être reconnue. Elle laissa le cheval à l'écurie et se mit en marche vers la demeure de la commandante. Elle marcha les yeux fermés, connaissant ce chemin par cœur. Tout son corps lui demandait, lui suppliait de s'arrêter. Néanmoins Dria continua, muée par ce désir de rejoindre sa sœur qu'elle se devait de prévenir, de protéger.

Elle passa sans être vu par les jardins, entra par les portes arrières et gravit avec peine les longs escaliers. Dria parcouru le long couloir menant à leurs chambres et laissa sa main en suspens au-dessus de la poignée. Elle referma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. En expirant elle tourna la poignée en entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Habituée à la noirceur qu'elle avait traversée jusqu'ici, la lueur de la chandelle lui conféra une vue parfaite de la pièce. Elle la vit endormie, les draps à sa taille exhibant son dos nu.

Dria fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle mettait un pied devant l'autre. Elle ne voyait pas les cicatrices, le tatouage du soleil et surtout, la marque de Heda sur sa nuque. Dria fit demi-tour et retourna près du mur. Elle tendit la main et agrippa l'une des nombreuses dagues qui y était accrochées. Dria referma les doigts sur le manche avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, le peu d'énergie conférée par la rage de retrouver cette femme jusqu'ici, dans le lit de Lexa.

Costia hurla lorsque Dria la réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait bondit sur elle, l'immobilisant sous son poids et lui plaquant sa lame sous la gorge. Son cri cessa lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur ce visage sous cette capuche au col de fourrure. Pendant un court instant elle crut voir Lexa mais cet accoutrement de sa propre nation, cet air furibond, et surtout ces yeux trahir Dria.

\- Tu vas me dire où es Lexa, dit l'intendante en pressant la lame encore plus près de la gorge de Costia.

\- Dr..Dria, finit par dire Costia qui peinait à respirer tant par le poids sur elle que par la peur qui la prenait.

\- PARLE! Hurla Dria en approchant son visage du sien, y collant presque le bout de son nez sur le sien.

\- DIS-MOI OÙ EST LEX... AHHHHH…

Dria s'effondra à côté du lit.

\- Nnnon… Lexa…att…attend, finit par réussir à dire Costia alors qu'elle se redressait sur le lit tout en se couvrant la poitrine à l'aide d'un drap.

Lexa respirait rapidement et son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait entendu le cri de Costia alors qu'elle revenait de sa promenade nocturne, n'arrivant toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était ruée au haut des marches alors qu'elle entendait une voix sommer Costia de lui dire où elle était. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte à la volée, elle avait vu une silhouette encapuchonnée d'un manteau de la nation de glace. Elle avait vu l'arme qui menaçait celle qu'elle désirait protéger plus que tout. Elle n'avait donc pas hésité une seule seconde. Se saisissant à son tour de sa propre dague, elle l'avait fait fendre l'air pour transpercer le bras de cet intrus dans sa propre maison.

Lexa bouillonnait de rage. Comment avait-on pu laisser entrer ce natifs des contrées montagneuses. Elle passa devant le lit, prête à se saisir de celui qui gisait par terre, encore trop près de Costia.

\- Attends Lexa, lui dit-elle en lui saisissant le bras et en la tirant vers elle.

Costia passa sa main à l'arrière du cou de la commandante et alla poser son front contre le sien. Lexa la prit par les épaule et la recula, se libérant la vue pour observer l'intrus qui criait sa douleur. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Elle qui était toujours en contrôle avait pourtant été submergée par la peur et la rage lorsque la sécurité de Costia avait été en jeu. Lexa redevint stoïque, reprenant sur elle-même, encore surprise d'avoir réagi si impulsivement. Elle plongea le regard dans ces yeux gris clairs et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas uniquement le fait d'avoir été menacé, non, il y avait plus que cela.

\- Arhhh, gémit la jeune femme au sol.

Lexa fronça les sourcils en remarquant une larme couler sur la joue de Costia, mais surtout en reconnaissant cette voix, même dans un gémissement étouffé. Cela ne pouvait être…

\- Dria… soupira Costia alors que d'autres larmes venaient s'ajouter aux précédentes.

Lexa se jeta par terre et retira la capuche vers l'arrière, dévoilant un visage pareil au sien. Dria tenait son bras dans sa main, le sang dégoulinant le long de ses doigts.

\- Lexa… soupira-t-elle alors que son visage blanchissait.

Elle détourna les yeux et fixa Costia, une rage bien moins convaincante maintenant que la douleur s'ajoutait à l'épuisement de son périple de plusieurs jours. Dria sentit la nausée remonter en elle et referma ses yeux.

\- Fait-la sortit, Lexa, dit-elle les dents serrées.

\- RHEN! Cria Lexa alors que Dria perdait connaissance.

Le chef de maison arriva en trombe dans la pièce. Son air trahissait un réveil brutal.

\- He..da.. dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

\- Apporte moi tout ce qu'a Dria pour soigner, un sac ou…. je ne sais pas… dans sa chambre… va… ALLEZ!

L'homme s'inclina et ressortit comme il était entré. Lexa sentait son cœur s'accélérer alors que le sang se rependait par terre. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta.

\- Recule-toi, Lexa, laisse, je m'en occupe, dit Costia qui s'était agenouillé à côté d'elle.

Lexa s'écarta légèrement, ne pouvant se résigner à s'éloigner d'avantage. Rhen revint avec le fameux sac dont parlait la commandante. Sous les conseils de Costia, il prit le bras de l'intendante fermement dans ses mains, pressant de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle retirait la lame. Elle nettoya la plaie puis banda la blessure. Rhen prit la jeune femme et alla la coucher dans sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. Lexa et Costia le suivirent, puis restèrent seule avec elle. Lexa avait grimpé sur le matelas et observait Costia retirer les vêtements de sa sœur. Puis elle lui passa des linges d'eau fraiche, retirant des jours de voyages sans relâche.

\- La blessure n'est pas si grave, Lexa, si elle s'est évanouit c'est par épuisement et déshydratation.

Lexa prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, remarqua les cernes violacés sous ses yeux, les creux dans ses joues. Près d'une année depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées et voilà qu'elle apparaissait au beau milieu de la nuit, dans cet état lamentable et surtout, menaçant Costia.

Costia ne demanda pas à Lexa de retourner se coucher, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'elle resterait au chevet de sa sœur. Elle repartit dans la chambre de la commandante, laissant les demi-âmes ensemble. Costia ne se recoucha pas non plus, elle commença à préparer ses effets. Car elle n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait bien de ce qui avait mené l'intendante jusqu'ici.

\- Lexa, murmura Dria en caressant le visage de sa sœur.

Elle s'était endormie à son chevet.

\- Lexa, dit-elle à nouveau en la secouant légèrement.

\- DRIA! Dit Lexa en se réveillant en sursaut.

Elle s'assied sur le lit et la pris dans ses bras. Elle la serra fort, si fort.

\- Je suis tellement désolé ma sœur…

Dria se redressa péniblement. Elle avait repris conscience mais elle avait toujours cet air accablé et les traits tirés. Sa chevauché depuis les montagnes blanches et les nuits sans dormir sous la surveillance de la reine avaient fait d'elle une loque humaine. Dans la lumière du jour Lexa pu en constater toute l'étendue. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ce que ces mois d'échange lui avait fait subir, comment celle qui se trouvait devant elle n'était plus que le reflet de sa sœur.

\- Où est Costia?

\- Dans ma chambre…Dria… dis-moi pourquoi tu t'en ai pris à elle la nuit dernière? Mais surtout… dis-moi ce que tu fais ici, tu devrais être à la nation de glace.

\- Elle dormait nue dans ton lit, elle et toi…

Dria ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se frotta les yeux de sa main valide, jaugeant l'ampleur de ce qu'elle devait affronter, des dommages déjà causé par cette Costia.

\- Tu t'es lié à cette femme, Lexa?

Lexa hocha la tête tout en prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé? Pourquoi es-tu ici?

\- Oh Lexa, soupira Dria avant de fondre en larme.

Comme elle était soulagé de la revoir enfin, comme elle se sentait enfin rassuré en sa présence, loin de ces contrées froides et dures, loin de cette reine. Elle avait tant à lui dire mais en ce moment, tout le poids de la peur qui la tenait s'envolait à ce simple regard, à ces yeux verts si apaisant.

Lexa la pris contre elle et Dria referma ses doigts sur son chandail, s'agrippant à elle.

\- Tout va bien je suis là, tout est fini, dit Lexa en commençant à lui fredonner la mélodie de leur mère.

\- Non Lexa, tout ne va pas bien, dit Dria entre deux respirations saccadées.

Elle se recula et ravala ses larmes. Dria plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur, elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

\- Je suis ici parce que…

Elle fit un pause et inspira profondément, refermant les yeux car dire ces mots en la fixant lui était impossible.

\- Costia elle… elle n'est pas qui tu crois.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, se refermant à cette allusion.

\- Elle n'est pas là pour un échange de paix. Lexa… la reine lui a demandé de trouver les failles de nos murailles, les faiblesses de notre garde… tes faiblesses ma sœur.

\- Non… murmura Lexa en hochant la tête, rejetant ce que venait de dire sa jumelle, c'est imp….

\- Impossible? Non Lexa, elle est la seule représentante sans valeur aucune.

\- Elle n'est pas sans valeur, la repris Lexa alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larme.

\- Sans valeur pour son chef, se corrigea Dria alors qu'elle tendait la main vers le visage de sa sœur.

Lexa se déroba à la caresse et se releva. Elle lui tourna le dos et essuya le début de larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Même la reine de glace n'oserait nuire à la coalition, même elle n'oserait …

\- Profiter de pareille occasion? Réfléchis Lexa, elle est la seule qui ne risquait rien de cet échange. Tous les chefs ont envoyés la personne qui leur était la plus chère comme gage de paix. Elle n'a rien à perdre de tenter pareil affront, Costia n'est rien pour elle, qu'une servante choisie parmi tant d'autre…

\- Je ne te crois pas… dit Lexa en se retournant vers elle, en la défiant le regarda menaçant.

\- Non ma sœur, tu ne veux pas me croire.

Dria sentit toute la peine de Lexa, ce sentiment de trahison qu'elle tentait de cacher obstinément, niant l'évidence.

\- Costia ne ferait pas ça, elle ne me ferait pas ça, Lexa dit ces derniers mots en pressant ses mains sur sa bouche, comme pour retenir ce qu'elle venait de dire tout haut.

Dria laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement et allait la rejoindre. Elle s'approcha de Lexa et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Lexa… si tu ne peux voir le mensonge dans ses yeux, vois la vérité dans les miens.

Dria alla appuyer son front contre le sien et appuya sa main sur le médaillon que Lexa portait au cou.

\- Va rejoindre cette Costia, laisse-lui la chance de s'expliquer, laisse lui la chance d'enfin te dire la vérité…

Lexa repartit dans sa chambre, laissant Dria seule dans la sienne. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et rejoint Costia. Dria défit le pansement qu'on lui avait fait la veille. Elle déambula dans cette chambre qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle s'attarda aux cadres qu'elle et Gustus avaient faits ensemble, illustrant les plantes médicinales des contrées du Nord vert, lui rappelant d'où elle venait, et qui elle se devait d'être ici. Dria entendit la voix de Lexa s'élever mais n'entendit pas celle de Costia. Elle entendait sans comprendre, sans discerner le moindre mot. Elle alla prendre ses effets de soigneurs et entreprit de recoudre la plaie infligée par sa propre sœur.

Assise sur le lit elle grimaça de douleur, soupirant devant l'ironie de cet incident. Elle finit de renouer un nouveau bandage lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Lexa claquer et puis le silence complet. Dria sortit dans le couloir pour apercevoir Lexa qui disparaissait dans les escaliers. Dria partit à ses trousses mais n'arriva pas à la rejoindre. Elle clopinait faiblement, et ne put que l'observer la distancer, toutefois, elle sut exactement où elle allait.

Dria entra dans la petite maison à la porte rouge et la traversa, se rendant à la serre tout au fond de celle-ci. Elle y trouva Lexa était grimpé sur la mezzanine. Dria entra dans la pièce vitrée et inspira profondément cet air chaud et humide. Elle avança lentement entre les tables, prenant le temps de caresser chaque plante, chaque feuille.

\- Tu t'es occupé de la verrière en mon absence, dit Dria en arrosant les rares pots où elle jugeait la terre trop sèche.

Lexa ne répondit rien. Elle s'assied sur la passerelle en métal et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Elle appuya ses bras sur la rambarde de fer forgé et regarda sa sœur s'afférer avec ses plantes qu'elle aimait tant. Lexa n'arrivait pas à apprécier le retour de sa sœur. Elle la regardait et une partie d'elle la détestait, lui en voulait tellement d'être simplement là, d'avoir rapporté avec son retour cette vérité improbable. Lexa avait confronté Costia et celle-ci n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien nié, s'était contenté de confirmer toutes ses accusations en hochant la tête, en pleurant en silence. Lexa lui avait supplié de lui dire que tout cela n'était que des mensonges, de lui dire la vérité, qu'il y avait certainement une autre version à cette histoire, à leur histoire. Mais Costia n'avait rien dit, elle avait simplement levé les yeux vers elle. Lexa n'avait pu soutenir ce regard où elle y voyait encore ce premier amour interdit, la promesse d'un bonheur enfin possible. Elle avait donc quitté la chambre, laissant derrière elle ce mensonge auquel elle ne voulait pas croire.

\- Tu vas repartir pour les nations de Glace, Dria.

Celle-ci cessa de s'occuper des fleurs et leva la tête vers la commandante. Elle vit dans ses yeux tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait pour elle, cette sœur qui lui avait ravi un amour éphémère. Dria sentit le chagrin et la colère monter en elle, un lot d'émotions contraires qui lui firent serrer la mâchoire et voiler le regard. Dria détestait cette Costia à un point tel. Mais pas seulement parce qu'elle avait trahi Lexa, mais surtout car elle avait pris une grande place dans le cœur de sa sœur, une trop grande place, sa place. Costia était plus qu'une trahison, elle était une rivale, une menace à détruire, une bonne fois pour toute.

La jalousie s'empara de Dria pour la première fois. Elle déferla en elle telle une vague noire, l'enveloppant et lui inspirant de réduire à néant cette jeune femme qui lui avait ravi ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, qui mettait en péril tout ce qui lui restait au monde, ce lien unique qui reliait les sœurs ensemble.

\- Tu me renvois là-bas… et que ferras-tu d'elle? Dit Dria en contenant péniblement tout le mépris que ce simple nom lui inspirait.

Lexa sentit sa gorge de nouer, elle ravala son chagrin qui n'était pas le bienvenue devant cette Dria qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Cette sœur si fragile et douce avait fait place à une intendante froide et vengeresse. En son absence Lexa n'avait rêvé que de lui parler de nouvel amour qu'elle découvrait. Elle comptait les jours avant la fin de cet échange, attendant avec impatience de réunir celles qu'elle aimait le plus. Mais maintenant tout était si malsain entre eux trois. La promesse de ce bonheur incertain s'était brisée entre ses mains, lui rappelant qu'elle était naïve d'espérer être plus que Heda.

\- Ta place est là-bas Dria, celle de Costia est ici, tel sont les termes de l'échange, tel sont les termes que tu as violé, dit Lexa le regard absent.

\- Ma place est ici avec toi et la sienne est …

\- Non, tu retournes là-bas, tu…

\- Ne comprends-tu donc rien, ne vois-tu donc rien! Lexa elle est venue ici pour connaitre nos failles, non pas pour cet échange de paix que tu appelles la coalition. La nation de glace a violé les termes, PAS MOI!

Dria fit voler le pot de fleurs qui se trouvait le plus près d'elle. Il alla se briser sur le mur de brique au fond de la serre. Elle respira fortement, serrant les points.

\- Tu te dois de la punir Lexa tu …

\- Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, je l'aim…

Lexa laissa ce simple mot en suspens, fixant les yeux verts foncés de sa sœur. Dria grimaça de dégout à cette simple allusion d'affection qui la rendait encore plus jalouse. Un amour fraternel ne pouvait rivaliser avec celui que Lexa éprouvait pour cette Costia. Dria sentit à nouveau cette vague noire monter en elle.

\- Non tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer car ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'elle t'a donné. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est et tu es trop faible pour en voir la différence.

Dria avait prononcé ses mots en s'approchant en bas de Lexa, plongeant plus encore son regard assassin sans le sien. Dria l'atteint là où elle seule pouvait tant la blesser, elle l'atteint par-delà le masque de Heda, frappant dans le peu de vulnérabilité qui restait sous le poids du commandement.

\- Tu as laissé cette femme te séduire, tu l'as laissé s'approcher trop près, comment as-tu pu être aveugle à ce point, comment peux-tu être encore aveugle à ce point!

Lexa sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et détourna le regard. Dria relâchait ses paroles comme du venin, crachant sa jalousie et sa colère, sa douleur au cœur et au bras, un châtiment infligé pour protéger cette aberration. Dria voyait à quel point elle arrivait à atteindre sa sœur, combien elle lui faisait mal. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, ne désirait que la faire souffrir autant qu'elle-même souffrait, maudissait cette femme qui menaçait ce qui était sien.

\- NE DÉTOURNE PAS LE REGARD HEDA!

Lexa se retourna, laissa cette Dria sombre et cruelle voir ses larmes couler.

\- L'amour est faiblesse, Lexa, ne le vois-tu donc pas? Vas-tu laisser cette femme ruiner tout ce que tu as bâtit, tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour cette paix, pour la coalition? VAS-TU CESSER D'ÊTRE AUSSI FAIBLE!

Lexa referma les yeux et se recula sur la passerelle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Dria ne dit plus rien, elle sortit en trombe, traversa la maison et émergea dans l'air froid du dehors. Elle prit appuis sur ses genoux et respira difficilement. La colère commençait à descendre, la honte commençait à prendre sa place. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, revoyant les yeux de Lexa, revoyant ce regard anéantit par ses mots si cruels, cette fausse vérité qu'elle lui avait insufflé de force. Dria quitta ce havre d'enfance, retournant à la maison de la commandante, laissant Lexa seule plus que jamais.

Sous les ordres de la commandante, et ce dès l'aube, Dria, Costia, Gustus et Ryder furent sommés aux portes de la capitale. Sans même en prévenir le reste du conseil, ne prenant que la nuit pour prendre sa décision, Lexa avait ordonnée qu'ils quittent pour les montagnes blanches. Elle n'alla pas leur dire au revoir, ne fut pas là lorsque les énormes portes de la ville se refermèrent derrière eux.

Alors que tous passaient l'orée de la forêt, Dria qui fermait la marche immobilisa le cheval noir qui l'avait mené des terres de glace à ici. Elle se retourna pour voir Lexa qui se tenait caché au haut des murailles. Dria sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant, si loin, de corps et d'esprit. À contre cœur elle fit claquer les rênes et entra à son tour dans la forêt, laissant Lexa seule une fois de plus.

Ryder menait le contingent, suivi de Costia. Gustus et Dria restait plus loin en arrière, entretenant un silence pesant. Après des heures de chevauchée, le garde se risqua à briser le silence oppressant.

\- Tu as fait ce qui devait être fait, Dria, dit Gustus de sa voix profonde.

Dria ne répondit rien, elle regardait droit devant elle, revoyant le visage accablé de cette sœur qu'elle avait blessé comme elle seul savait le faire.

\- Il n'y avait que toi pour lui faire entendre raison, intendante. Seul un lien plus fort pouvait briser ce qui les unissait.

Dria fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Il y avait là une vérité toute simple et cruelle à la fois. Elle seule avait le pouvoir de les séparer et même si elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire, au fond de son cœur elle savait qu'elle l'avait fait de la pire des manières.

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés, je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'escorte au lieu de Lexa.

Gustus sourit en se tournant vers elle. Il tendit la main et caressa le derrière de sa tête, comme on rassure une fille. Lexa et Dria lui rappelait tant ses nièces, celles qu'il n'avait vu grandir, qu'il n'avait su protéger. À cette pensée il retira sa main et regarda au loin, clignant des yeux à maintes reprises pour chasser ses sombres mémoires.

Dans un passé cru oublié, sous le règne d'une autre Heda, il avait eu une famille. Dans les basses montagnes, vivait sa sœur et ses filles au nombre de trois. Il revoyait leur sourire, entendait leur rire, mais imaginait aussi leur cris et leur supplication pour son aide qui ne viendrait jamais. Car les années d'avant coalition avaient été sans mercis. De perpétuelles rivalités entre clans avaient divisés les peuples, les avaient entredéchirés. Pour le pouvoir, pour des terres, trop avait péris, tant guerriers que fillettes innocentes. Lorsqu'on lui avait apporté la plus jeune Heda, Lexa, il avait cru voir, l'espace d'un instant, l'ainé des enfants de sa sœur. Et quand enfin Dria avait été conduite à la capitale, la seule famille qui restait à cette nouvelle commandante, il s'était porté garant des jumelles. Sous son aile elles avaient appris, elle avait trouvé ce père jamais connu. Près d'elles il avait trouvé la paix par-delà la noirceur. Dans ces yeux verts il avait vu la lumière qui lui avait fait reprendre le bon chemin. Car en ces temps de profonde tristesse il s'était égaré, s'était détourné de sa route, de sa tâche de conseillé. L'assaut qui avait causé la perte des siens aurait pu être évité mais la Heda de l'époque n'avait pas consentit à sacrifier son clan pour en sauver un autre, avait laissé se défendre seules les basses montagnes.

Le garde referma les yeux fortement, chassant la suite de ses souvenirs qu'il désirait oublier, ce passé noir d'avant ces chères Lexa et Dria. Il se tourna vers l'intendante en se remémorant les derniers mots qu'elle venait de lui dire « Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés ». Il aurait probablement ressentit la même chose si ce n'eut été de leur destination. S'il y avait un endroit où il ne voulait plus jamais retourner, c'était là-bas. S'il y avait un visage qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir c'était celui de la reine Nia. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que son passé coupable reviennent le hanté après tant d'année de calme. Car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il marchait droit vers le rappel de sa honte, de ses fautes, de ces terres gelées où trônait cette reine avec qui jadis il s'était lié. Cette reine avec qui il avait lié un sombre passé, motivé par une rancœur partagé, une ancienne Heda méprisée.

\- Le voyage vers la montagne blanche ne semble pas t'enchanter plus que moi, Gustus.

\- Nous y ramenons une représentante fugitive et une autre traitresse. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de la reine.

\- Mais Lexa ne nous a pas mandater plus de garde elle…

\- Un trop imposant contingent aurait représenté une menace, Dria, malgré tout ça, Heda désire encore la coalition et pour ce faire, même ce clan doit en faire partie.

Dria ravala difficilement, craignant maintenant ce que leur arrivé serait.

Les jours avaient passés et leur périple avait été bien différent de celui qui avait ramené l'intendante à la capitale. Ils avaient pris leur temps, s'étaient arrêter dormir en chemin et au terme de quatre jours de chevauchée, ils montaient enfin le sommet enneigé. Le lourd portail grinça alors qu'on leur ouvrait la voie. Dria passa en tête, prenant sur elle le peu de courage qu'elle avait, dissimulant son cœur qui se débattait violemment dans sa poitrine. Costia était escorté de près entre Ryder et Gustus, les gardes en qui Lexa avait le plus confiance.

Une foule les attendait, un grand rassemblement devant lequel se tenait leur souveraine. Elle marcha vers l'intendante qui descendait de l'un des chevaux dérobés quelques jours auparavant.

\- Quel honneur de vous compter à nouveau parmi nous, Heda sis, dit-elle froidement en faisant la révérence.

\- Je vous ramène votre représentante, Costia.

Le visage de la reine changea lorsqu'elle vit les gardes de la commandante lui apporter cette ancienne servante choisi pour les représenter tous.

\- Pourquoi nous ramener ainsi notre représentante… demanda la reine, faignant l'incompréhension.

Dria regarda la foule derrière Nia, puis posa les yeux sur ce visage méprisant qui la fixait, un pointe de folie au fond des pupilles. Si Costia était en faute, elle ne l'était que sous l'ordre de sa reine et non sous son propre chef. Mais en ce moment, Dria réalisait ce qui était en train de se passer, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher, ne pouvait défier.

\- Je requiers une audience pour…

\- Qu'as-tu donc fait insolente! Clame Nia en allant empoigner le bras de Costia, en la dérobant aux hommes qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'ici.

Elle la jetant par terre devant la foule.

\- QU'AS-TU FAIS POUR NUIRE À NOTRE COALITION, QU'AS-TU FAIT À NOTRE…HEDA, hurla la reine en lui empoignant brusquement les cheveux et lui la forçant à la regarder.

Costia ne dit rien, se contenta de retenir ses cheveux qui menaçaient d'être arrachés à tout moment. La reine la dévisagea un moment puis la laissa à nouveau s'affaler sur le sol. Elle fit signe à ses hommes d'approcher. Ils emportèrent Costia et Nia se retourna vers Dria. Elle lui fit le sourire le plus emplit de folie et cruauté que la jeune femme n'ait jamais vu.

\- Sois à nouveau la bienvenue, intendante. Demain je vous confierai un nouveau représentant et vous, garde et conseiller, vous le reconduirez à Heda avec mon gage de paix et de contrition.

La reine fit disperser la foule, reconduire Dria à ses quartiers et escorter Ryder à sa chambre. Quant à Gustus, elle exigea une rencontre pour présenter ses termes à remettre à Heda.

\- Gustus… cela faisait bien longtemps.

\- Des temps oubliés.

\- Non, lointains… mais jamais oubliés, dit elle se tournant pour lui faire face.

Elle l'avait conduit dans ses appartements, là où il serait seul, une situation qui ne s'était pas produite depuis bien des années.

\- Que veux-tu de moi, Nia, demanda-t-il tout en sachant d'ores et déjà la réponse.

\- Ce que je veux tu ne me l'a jamais donné.

Elle parcouru la distance qui les séparait et alla se placer près de lui, si près que leur corps se touchaient presque. Il détourna le regard et se raidit. Elle empoigna son visage de ses doigts froids et fermes, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je veux la mort de Heda.

\- Je t'ai déjà repris la vie de Heda…

Ses mots furent de la cendre dans sa bouche. Car le fait était qu'il avait bel et bien trahit au plus haut point la précédente Heda, laissant sa peine devenir rancœur, devenir colère, devenir mortelle noirceur. Dans la douleur de la perte de celles qu'il aimait le plus, devant l'inaction de sa commandante pour les sauver il s'était perdu. Il fuit prétextant le deuil. Mais sur sa route de perdition il avait trouvé celle qui méprisait Heda plus que quiconque, celle qui lui avait insufflé le désir de vengeance. Au sommet de ce clan blanc il avait conclu la plus vile des ententes, s'était détourné de son serment de conseillers. Ainsi il était retourné à la capitale et avait empoisonné Heda, le sang payant pour le sang.

\- Mais l'esprit de Heda devait me choisir MOI! Au lieu de ça il s'est fait prisonnier de cette imposture de Lexa.

Elle resserra encore plus ses doigts sur sa mâchoire et vint lui murmurer doucement.

\- Je voulais la mort de cette Heda également…

Il la repoussa violemment. Il revoyait de ses yeux grands ouvert ce qui s'était passé après son geste fatal d'autrefois. Quand il n'avait repris ses esprits que trop tard, celle qu'il avait juré de protégé n'était plus. Il avait donc décidé de mettre fin à sa propre vie, ne pouvant se résigner à vivre avec pareil affront. Mais c'est alors qu'on lui apporta cette enfant choisi par l'esprit de Heda. Lorsqu'il crut reconnaitre l'une des nièces qu'il avait tant désiré venger, il y avait vu un signe. Et quand la petite Dria avait suivi, il avait vu en ces sœurs la promesse d'une rédemption. Il les avait donc chéris et protéger de tout, de la menace de la reine des glaces, de ce que lui-même avait fait.

\- Jamais plus tu n'auras la vie d'une autre Heda, lui dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il la contourna et sans la regarder, sortit en trombe de la pièce. Il s'éloigna alors que le rire dément de la souveraine lui parvenait en écho, le suivant dans ces couloirs de pierres interminables.

Cette nuit-là, Dria attendit la venue nocturne de la reine, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. L'intendante ne feint donc pas le sommeil et resta à la fenêtre, à laisser passer les heures, à contempler un ciel rare. Car pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il était totalement dégagé. La lune brillait comme jamais et les étoile éparses scintillaient dans le lointain. Dria resta éveillé à admirer ce spectacle tant souhaité et tant regretté.

Quand la noirceur commença à s'estomper et les nuages à revenir, elle se dit qu'elle irait trouver Gustus avant que Ryder et lui ne partent. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur chambre toutefois, elle ne les vit pas, ni eux, ni leurs effets. L'aube approchant, elle se dit qu'ils devaient déjà être à préparer leur monture pour le voyage du retour, celui durant lequel ils escorteraient le nouveau représentant de la nation de glace. Car l'échange n'était pas encore terminé, et malgré cet erreur de parcourt, la promesse de paix se devait d'être maintenue.

Dria dévala les marches du niveau supérieur et passa dans le long couloir menant à la sortie la plus près des écuries. Dans sa route elle entendit une voix brisée, comme un pleur étouffé. Elle regarda la porte menant à l'extérieur et referma les yeux, elle soupira alors que la curiosité la poussait à trouver l'origine de ce bruit de complainte. Dria suivit le son tout en marchant à pas couvert, évitant les lumières et longeant les murs. Elle emprunta un escalier étroit qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Serpentant dans le noir, il la mena dans les sous-sols du manoir. Ici-bas, le froid humide était pénétrant, son souffle se rependait même en bruine givrée. Dria ne vit personne, pas de garde, pas de domestiques. Elle se saisit d'une lanterne au mur et continua à suivre la voix. Elle poussa une énorme porte de bois massif et arriva devant d'innombrables cellules. Elle leva sa lumière plus avant, tentant de discerner les lieux. Les cachots étaient tous vide, tous sauf un.

Dria ravala difficilement et se rendit à la dernière geôle. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de fer et emplit la cellule de sa faible lueur.

\- Dria…

\- Costia? Demanda l'intendante qui ne reconnaissait presque pas cette voix à peine audible.

Une silhouette rampa sur le sol et vint dans la lumière, révélant une femme meurtrie, le corps et le visage couvert de blessures. Ses rares vêtements étaient en lambeaux, exhibant sa peau à la morsure du froid.

Dria se recula en couvrant sa bouche de sa main valide. Elle referma les yeux et retint l'émotion qui montait en elle. Elle rouvrit les paupières et tourna sur elle-même, cherchant le moyen d'ouvrir le cachot. Après des secondes aussi longues que des heures, elle trouva enfin un trousseau de clefs rouillées. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle les insérait, une après l'autre, dans la serrure. Avec le tintement métallique que produisit le verrou, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle fit glisser la lourde porte sur le côté et pénétra dans la geôle. Elle se pressa d'aller s'agenouiller à côté de Costia, déposant la lanterne par terre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ton fait?

Costia se redressa péniblement et leva ses yeux injecté de sang vers celle qui lui rappelait tant Lexa, tant et si peu à la fois.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, je ne lui ai rien avoué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Costia?

\- Tu avais raison, Dria, la reine m'avait bel et bien demandé d'épier Heda, de lui rapporter ses failles et faiblesses. Mais en chemin je me suis perdu, je me suis perdu avec elle…

Dria détacha son regard du sien pour la regarder plus en détail. Elle était dans un état lamentable. Les blessures avaient été faites non seulement pour blesser mais pour torturer. On y avait pris le temps et le soin d'imposer le plus de souffrance possible.

\- Costia… dit simplement Dria qui ne trouvait plus les mots.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, je ne lui ai rien dit…

Costia laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le sol glacé.

\- Je m'apprêtais à tout lui dire, à avouer à Lexa ce que m'avait demandé notre reine, car plus les jours passaient et plus j'apprenais d'elle et plus je l'aim…

\- Non, tu mens, je ne te crois pas, dit Dria alors qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, se rattachant bec et ongle à sa haine envers cette usurpatrice.

\- Non, Dria, tu ne veux pas me crois…

Dria referma les yeux en entendant ses mots, en se souvenant comment elle-même les avait dit à Lexa avant son départ. Les larmes lui échappèrent alors qu'elle abandonnait toute cette haine qu'elle n'avait plus la force de lui vouer, plus maintenant, plus ici. Dria rouvrit les yeux et respira avec peine, la honte et le remord l'oppressant. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main à l'arrière de la tête de Costia.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… je… je vais te sortir de là, tout cela a assez duré.

Costia se mit à pleurer alors qu'elle prenait la main de Dria dans la sienne et plongeait son regard dans le sien.

\- Ça va aller, tout va bien aller, dit Dria tant pour convaincre la jeune femme par terre qu'elle-même.

\- Regarde-moi, je vais te sortir de là, je vais te ramener auprès de Lexa et tout ira bien.

Dria approcha son front et alla le poser sur celui de Costia.

\- Je te le promets.

Tout en pleurant, Costia lui indiqua qu'elle était enchaînée à la cheville. Dria ravala son propre début de larmes et repris le trousseau de clef. Elle essaya clef sur clef mais rien n'y fit.

\- Il doit y avoir un autre trousseau, je vais aller les chercher.

Elle se releva mais Costia l'agrippa, la suppliant de ne pas la laisser seule à nouveau. Dria s'agenouilla et la pris dans ses bras. Elle la serra fort, une étreinte silencieuse durant laquelle elle laissait aller toute sa culpabilité d'avoir causé tant de souffrance.

\- Je vais revenir, tout va bien aller maintenant, je suis là, dit-elle en se relevant, en lui vouant ce regard apaisant de jadis, celui qu'elle offrait aux malades de la capitale, celui qu'elle avait oublié depuis sa venue à la nation de glace.

Dria reprit sa lanterne et se pressa hors de la cellule, elle courut dans tous les sens, cherchant sans relâche d'autres clef. Mais elles n'étaient pas ici. Elle se résigna à sortir du couloir des cachots, à repasser par la lourde porte de bois. Dria continua à courir au hasard dans ce labyrinthe sous-terrain, à chercher le trousseau manquant. À bout de souffle et à bout de ressource, elle repartit en sens inverse, se décida à retourner auprès de Costia.

Elle marchait en regardant par terre, accablé par son échec, perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivé à la porte de la geôle entrouverte, elle releva la tête. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se serra sous la panique qui venait de la prendre toute entière. Costia n'était plus là. Dria tourna sur elle-même, scrutant les environs, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Elle se passa la main sur le front alors que l'air lui manquait.

Dria sortit de sa torpeur alors qu'elle entendit des voix provenant de l'extérieur. Des cris et des paroles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Elle inspira profondément et se rua vers l'escalier menant au niveau supérieur. Elle courut dans le couloir et sortit en trombe dans l'air glacé du matin. Il y avait là un grand rassemblement sur la place centrale. Tous se pressaient les uns contre les autres et criaient vers le centre de l'attroupement. Dria vit une scène plus en hauteur, vit ce qui excitait tant la foule.

Costia était ligoté les mains dans le dos et avait la tête appuyé sur une stèle en bois. La reine se tenait à ses côtés et brandissait son épée haut dans les airs, enivrant la foule avant ce châtiment qu'elle leur offrait en spectacle. Dria se fraya péniblement un chemin à travers les natifs, bousculant au passage tous ceux qui se tenaient devant elle.

L'intendante émergea devant tous et s'avança vers la scène. La reine la vit approcher et pointa son arme vers elle.

\- Intendante, il ne manquait plus que toi ma chère, dit-elle, un sourire dément lui fendant le visage.

La reine n'attendit pas plus longtemps et leva à nouveau son épée vers le ciel.

\- COSTIA! Hurla Dria alors qu'elle se précipitait vers celle à qui elle avait juré que tout irait bien.

Mais cette fois-ci l'épée n'avait pas pour but d'animer la foule. La lame fendit l'air et s'abattit sur Costia, lui trancha le cou.

Dria resta figée dans son élan, le regard pétrifié de terreur. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues froides alors que ses genoux flanchaient sous son poids. Gustus accourut vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il alla la relever quand la reine lui ordonna de la laisser au sol.

\- Guster, Ryder, voici mon gage de paix pour notre Heda, dit la reine en se saisissant de la tête de Costia.

Elle la leva par les cheveux pour que tous puisse la voir. Elle l'avança vers Dria qui n'arrivait pas à en détacher le regard. Nia la mit dans un sac de jute et descendit les quelques marches de la scène. Elle fit signe à l'une de ses servantes d'approcher et lui remit le paquet ensanglanté.

\- Voici ma nouvelle représentante, vous allez l'escorter à Polis avec mon présent pour la commandante. Transmettez-lui mes hommages et mon gage de paix, la preuve qu'ici à la nation de glace, toute trahison ne reste pas impunie.

La reine savourait sa victoire. Si elle n'avait pu soutirer aucune confession de cette Costia, elle avait néanmoins la satisfaction d'avoir atteint la commandante en plein cœur. Car en apparence elle n'avait fait que condamner la trahison qui avait été démasqué. Lexa y avait tout perdu et la reine y avait tout gagné. Elle en ressortait sans être soupçonnée, Costia portant seule toute le poids de cette traitrise. Si sa vie avait été sans valeur, sa mort en avait été auterment.

Ryder vint rejoindre Gustus. Ils regardèrent la foule autour d'eux, sachant qu'aucune opposition de leur part ne serait possible. Sans rien ajouter ils conduisirent leur nouvelle protégée ainsi que son offrande loin de tous. Ils se mirent en selle et on leur ouvrit le portail. Gustus jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, croisant les yeux fous de la reine, voyant Dria toujours agenouillée au sol. Il fit claquer les rênes et quitta ce lieu maudit, abandonnant l'une de ses filles à son sort et appréhendant de retrouver la seconde.

Le ciel se couvrit totalement et la neige commença à tomber sur la place. La foule s'était dispersée mais Dria était resté là, était resté sur le sol gelé, perdue dans ses pensées. Le regard absent, les larmes coulant sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, elle revoyait ce dernier instant. Elle revoyait le regard pétrifiée de Costia alors qu'elle hurlait son nom en lui tendant la main en vain. Elle avait failli à sa promesse de la ramener auprès de sa sœur, de la mettre en sécurité, de la protéger.

La nuit vint à nouveau et l'intendante était resté dans le froid. Elle finit par se relever et marcha vers l'écurie. Elle alla trouver Java et se mit en selle. Sans se presser, sans même tenter de se cacher elle mena son fidèle destrier hors de la cité blanche. Dria quitta ce lieu de tourment et de douleur, fuit la nation de glace à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'étais pas pour retourner à la capitale, non.

Dria ne put affronter le regard de Lexa, ne put que fuir vers tonDC rejoindre ce frère d'antan. Car rejoindre sa propre sœur lui était inconcevable, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Dans sa fureur elle avait condamnée Costia, dans sa jalousie elle avait été aveugle à la pureté du lien qui l'avait unis à sa sœur. Dans la peur de perdre sa place auprès de Lexa, elle lui avait fait croire le pire des mensonges, l'amour est faiblesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comparativement à Fanfiction.net, je m'aperçois que le public francophone est largement inférieur sur AO3. Alors, je tiens simplement à vous informer que je suis présentement en réflexion à savoir si je continue de mettre les mises à jour sur AO3, ou si je ne le fais que sur Fanfiction.net... Pour les quelques personnes qui suivent cette histoire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez! :)


	19. Réception d'avant Jeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonsoir! Merci pour tous vos commentaires vraiment, toujours un plaisir de vous lire. Vous m'avez réellement impressionné! Continuez comme ça, vous me motivez vraiment à continuer de poster à chaque semaine.
> 
> Musique m'ayant accompagné lors de la composition de ce chapitre, I'm listening tiré de la trame sonore de I am a legend.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penserez!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Clarke se tenait à la fenêtre de la chambre de Dria. Elle regardait dehors alors que Briseïs s'activait à changer les draps et à nettoyer la salle de bain. Le peu d'effets qu'avait Clarke avaient été rassemblés et posés sur la commode pour qu'elle les sorte de la pièce. Jusqu'alors elle avait occupé cette chambre mais aujourd'hui, elle devait la libérer, car aujourd'hui était le retour de l'intendante. Non pas que le mois d'échange fut terminé, non, mais pour une telle occasion, Dria revenait à la capital. Car les jeux avaient été organisés pour promouvoir cette nouvelle alliance liant le peuple du ciel et les natifs. Ainsi, les deux représentantes de chaque clan se devaient d'être présentes.

\- Sont-ils déjà tous arrivés? Demanda la servante.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Briseïs alla la rejoindre à la vitre et ensemble elles regardèrent les contingents des clans se presser dans l'allée principale menant au carrefour de la maison de la commandante et du temple du conseil. Lexa et ses conseillers accueillaient les chefs et leurs condisciples, les dirigeants vers les maisons qui leur étaient attribuées pour leur séjour. Il y en avait tellement, tant de natifs venus participer et représenter leur clan dans ces jeux sanglants.

\- Ils y sont tous, dit la jeune femme alors qu'elle se penchait vers l'avant pour mieux voir.

Elle pointa du doigt alors qu'elle indiquait à la blonde quel clan était associé à quelle bannière.

\- …et là il y a Luna et ses hommes des nomades des mers, je crois que je les ai tous… ah non… il y a aussi Azgeda…

\- Azgeda? Demanda Clarke intrigué par le changement de ton qu'avais pris Briseïs.

\- La nation de glace et… leur reine Nia.

Clarke scruta la place, cherchant cette fameuse souveraine. Son regard se verrouilla sur une femme dans la fin trentaine, les cheveux noirs de jais, le visage peint de bleu, le regard froid, aussi froid que les contrées d'où elle venait.

\- La voilà! S'exclama la servante, faisant sursauter la blonde à ce soudain éclat de joie.

\- Qui ça, où ça?

\- Là regarde, dit-elle en pointant de l'index. Dria!

Clarke soupira en esquissant un sourire, s'avoua qu'elle aussi était ravie de revoir la sœur de Lexa. Puis son attention dériva vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Il y avait Indra et plusieurs guerriers de son village mais surtout, plus à l'arrière près de l'intendante, Lincoln et Octavia.

\- Octavia… soupira Clarke alors qu'elle tournait les talons et se précipitait vers la sortie du manoir.

Quand Clarke eut rejoint le conseil et Lexa, la place s'était vidée, les natifs des autres clans avaient quittés les lieux, se rendant à leur demeure pour la durée des jeux. Indra et les siens étaient déjà à emprunter l'une des rues à proximité, repoussant à plus tard les retrouvailles entre Clarke et Octavia. La blonde soupira de déception en les regardant s'éloigner. Puis elle sentit le souffle le chaud d'un cheval sur sa joue. Elle sursauta en réalisant combien l'animal se trouvait près d'elle. Lexa s'approcha et prit les brides de l'animal. Elle le confia à Ryder qui le conduisit à l'écurie, ne laissait derrière que celle qui le montait, Dria.

Il y eut un long silence pesant durant lequel Dria regarda Lexa le regard absent, comme si elle n'était là que de corps et non d'esprit. Elle s'inclina légèrement et s'éloigna, n'adressant aucune salutation ni au conseil, ni à Clarke.

La blonde vint se placer à côté de Lexa et elles la regardèrent s'éloigner vers une rue que toutes deux ne connaissaient que trop bien, celle menant à ce refuge à la porte rouge. Lexa prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort, exprimant en un seul geste bien des doutes et des craintes.

\- Faites prévenir les chefs qu'ils sont sommés au banquet d'ouverture des jeux, dit la commandante à son conseil, sans toutefois détacher le regard de sa sœur qui s'éloignait.

Quand ils furent tous parti, quand il ne resta plus qu'elles seules, Lexa se retourna vers la blonde et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai beaucoup à faire avant la réception de ce soir, Clarke, retrouve-moi dans ma chambre au coucher du soleil, Briseïs nous y attendra pour nous préparer à la soirée.

Lexa alla la prendre dans ses bras et tout en retirant son étreinte, déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle referma les yeux et appuya son front contre le sien, inspirant profondément.

\- Va, Lexa, je vais aller auprès de Dria…

Lexa se recula et Clarke pu y voir toute la reconnaissance face à cette proposition qu'elle n'avait osé demander. La blonde caressa sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Quand Clarke arriva dans la serre, Dria se tenait devant le mur de brique, l'observant en silence. La blonde s'approchement lentement, ne désirant la brusquer. Car à son arrivé, Dria avait été si évasive, si différente du souvenir qu'elle en avait gardé, de ces sœurs s'étreignant dans un au revoir déchirant.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça, dit l'intendante d'une voix brisée.

Clarke osa s'approcher d'avantage et passer à côté d'elle. Elle put enfin voir ce visage si semblable à celui de Lexa. Dria ne lui rendit pas son regard et continua à fixer le mur, ne cachant pas les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues. Clarke sentit un pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi. Tout comme l'avait fait Lexa avant elle, Dria referma les yeux, embrassa ses doigts et les posa sur la gravure du tronc d'arbre. Puis les pleurs silencieux se changèrent en sanglots et comme sa sœur, elle se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre peint, se recroquevilla au sol. Clarke alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sans même hésiter, elle tendit le bras pour l'approcher d'elle, comme on offre le réconfort à une petite sœur. Clarke ne fit pourtant que l'effleurer et Dria se déroba brusquement à cette étreinte non désirée. La blonde tressaillit en remarquant la peur qui avait envahi les yeux de la jeune femme à ce simple contact. Puis à nouveaux, Dria se replia sur elle-même et ferma les yeux dans les pleurs qui continuèrent de plus bel.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi…dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Mais tu es chez toi, Dria…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un chez soi, Clarke? Le sais-tu seulement?

Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans ses mots, seulement une question désespérée et accablée, à bout de ressource et tellement fatiguée.

\- Je crois que c'est auprès de ceux qui nous aiment…

Clarke cru avoir trouvé les bons mots mais ils ne la firent que pleurer d'avantage. La blonde fronça les sourcils, démunie. Elle ne pouvait la toucher, ne pouvait trouver quoi dire, elle ne savait plus que faire.

\- Ma mère est morte, le père en Gustus également…

Dria releva la tête et regarda dans le vide.

\- Je n'ai plus de frère et ma sœur… ah Lexa…

Dria se passa les mains sur le visage pour en retirer les larmes qui le couvraient.

\- Toutes les deux vous me sembliez pourtant si…

\- Proche? Comme la lune et le soleil, Clarke, comme la lune et le soleil, si près et pourtant si loin.

Clarke releva les yeux sur sa peinture et vit le ciel improbable qu'elle y avait peint. Elle repensa également la confession de Lexa, comment elle aimait Dria mais comment elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à oublier, à lui pardonner. Oublier quoi, Clarke n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle mourait d'envie de le savoir. Mais Dria avait également soulevé une nouvelle question, de quel frère parlait-elle donc? À voir dans l'état où elle était, Clarke n'oserait pas demander, se contenterait de ravaler sa curiosité.

Contre toute attente, Dria pris la main de Clarke et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Le chagrin se lisait encore sur son visage mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard, de la reconnaissance.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Clarke. Ici avec moi, là sur ce mur, mais surtout dans le cœur de Lexa.

Dria referma les yeux et recommença à pleurer. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux de la blonde alors qu'elle acceptait enfin l'étreinte offerte plus tôt. Clarke referma ses bras autour d'elle, appréciant de pouvoir enfin offrir un peu de réconfort.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Clarke.

La journée passa, et Dria et Clarke revinrent à la demeure de la commandante peu avant le coucher de soleil. Briseïs monta à l'étage avec elles et entra seule avec l'intendante dans sa chambre. Quant à elle, Clarke passa dans la chambre de Lexa où elle dormirait maintenant. Elle remarqua que deux robes avaient déjà été préparées. Elle alla s'en approcher quand elle entendit gratter contre la vitre. Clarke reconnu immédiatement ce bruit maintenant familier. Elle alla ouvrir la porte donnant au balcon et prit Trikova dans ses bras.

\- Je crois qu'il y en a une qui va être plus que ravi de te revoir mon cher, dit la blonde en caressant la fourrure du raton.

Clarke travers le couloir et machinalement sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle laissa l'animal tomber au sol en réalisant combien elle aurait dû frapper avant d'entrer. Briseïs se retourna brusquement, mais se calma en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lexa.

Dria se tenait presque nu devant le lit et la robe que lui avait préparée la servante pour la réception. Toutefois, la jeune domestique était à reprendre le vêtement et aller le retourner dans la penderie. La tenue proposait un dos des plus échancré et à voir la silhouette meurtrie de Heda sis, cela serait loin de convenir.

Pourtant ce n'était ni les lacérations de fouet, ni la plaie par balle qui avait inquiété Briseïs, qui l'avait fait craindre l'entrée de la commandante. Ce n'était pas ces blessures datant déjà, mais plutôt celles qui n'avaient pas plus de quelques jours.

Clarke referma la porte et appuya son dos contre celle-ci. Le regard décontenancé, elle observa les ecchymoses qui traçaient le corps de la jeune femme. Des marques en forme de mains, de doigts longs et larges. Il y en avait tellement et à des endroits n'inspirant rien de rassurant.

\- Celle-ci t'ira beaucoup mieux j'en suis certaine, dit Briseïs en rapportant une seconde robe bien moins révélatrice.

\- Attends, dit Clarke qui osa enfin prendre la parole.

Elle écarta la domestique et lui demanda de les laisser seules un moment. La servante s'exécuta sans s'objecter. La blonde s'approcha de Dria, toisant les marques qui teintaient sa peau.

\- Qui t'a fait ça? Demanda Clarke d'une voix mitigée entre la colère et la tristesse.

Dria tourna la tête vers elle en croisant ses bras pour se couvrir la poitrine. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de la blonde. Ceux-ci étaient encore rouges mais ils ne laissaient plus aller aucune larme désormais.

\- Ne dis rien à Lexa, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Mais…

\- Clarke promets le moi. Si elle l'apprend tout sera gâché par ma faute…

\- Par ta faute, mais Dria…

\- Tu ne vois donc pas? J'étais sous la protection des tiens lorsque…

Dria referma les yeux et détourna la tête, le souvenir de ce moment lui revenant en mémoire. Clarke inspira fortement, sachant malheureusement où voulait en venir Dria. Marcus avait juré à la commandante qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à sa sœur et Lexa lui avait fait pareil promesse pour Clarke. Leur paix ne tenait qu'à un fil ténu, la confiance.

\- Mais qui t'as fait ça, demanda à nouveau Clarke, insistant pour connaitre lequel des siens avait osé pareil affront.

Car si elle ne pouvait le dire à Lexa, elle ne manquerait pas d'en informer Marcus dès son retour. Si ce n'était de la main de la commandante, justice serait tout de même faite par son peuple. Et cette option était seulement si elle ne décidait pas de faire justice elle-même. Car en ce moment, la deuxième option lui était bien plus tentante.

\- Ce n'est pas un homme du ciel c'est…

\- Qui? Dis-moi qui c'est!

\- … c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, Clarke. Ce n'est pas l'un des vôtre, vous ne serai pas punis pour moi, non.

Clarke s'avança mais Dria se retourna à nouveau vers elle. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent l'un dans l'autre, échangeant ce que les mots ne pouvaient faire. Dria posa sa main sur le torse de la blonde et alla appuyer son front contre le sien.

\- Va maintenant, laisse-moi. Va attendre que Briseïs aille vous préparer Lexa et toi.

Clarke se résigna à partir. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de la commandante elle vit la jeune servante revenir en longeant les murs et en fuyant son regard. Clarke serra les points et entra dans la pièce. Elle attendit là, seule devant le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Et comme promis, Lexa arriva avec le coucher du soleil, tout comme Briseïs.

À l'insu de Lexa, elles échangèrent un regard complice, se promettant en silence de ne rien dire à propos de sa sœur. Pour briser ce silence s'alourdissant de plus en plus, mais surtout pour éviter que la commandante ne remarque quoi que ce soit, Briseïs leur présenta les tenues qu'elle avait préparées. Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec celle de Dria avant d'en changer, elle avait opté pour des robes soulignant leur silhouette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de saisir la première robe qu'on cogna à la porte.

\- Entre Igrit, dit Lexa.

\- Igrit? Demanda Clarke alors qu'elle frottait le bout de ses doigts ensemble, cherchant où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom.

Une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'enfance entra sans faire de bruit. Elle s'inclina tout en rougissant légèrement.

\- Viens ma belle, lui dit Briseïs en tendant sa main vers elle. Clarke je te présente ma plus jeune sœur, Igrit.

\- Mais oui, Igrit et yari, les filles de Ryder!

Clarke se pencha légèrement en avant pour que ses yeux arrivent à la hauteur de la petite native à la chevelure noisette.

\- Ton père m'a prêté ton nom lorsque nous étions en route pour venir à la capitale.

La jeune femme sourit simplement, gêné et ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la blonde. Briseïs se mit à rire et secoua les épaules de sa cadette.

\- Va t'occuper de Clarke tu veux bien, je vais terminer avec Heda.

Celle-ci soupira de soulagement, visiblement heureuse de ne pas avoir la tâche de servir la commandante. Briseïs tendit la robe de Clarke à sa sœur et se saisit de celle de Lexa, puis elles s'éloignèrent derrière un par-avant qui avait été installé pour l'occasion, divisant la chambre en deux.

\- Tu permets que je…

\- Oh, oui, la coupa Clarke, comprenant qu'elle se devait de retirer ses vêtements de la journée.

Sans pudeur, elle enleva sa tunique, ses pantalons et ses bottes. Elle ramena le tout en un petit monticule qu'elle poussa au coin du lit. Igrit déposa la robe au sol pour que Clarke puisse se placer au centre de celle-ci. La jeune fille releva ensuite la tenue vers le haut et avec le plus grand soin, la mit en place. Le tissu était doux et mince et glissait comme une caresse sur la peau de la blonde. La robe de couleur vermeille venait couvrir sa poitrine, la rehaussant en un décolleté invitant et se nouait à l'arrière de son cou. Le dos était totalement dénudé et le tissus recommençait à la couvrir seulement au bas de celui-ci. Très longue, la toilette se terminait en se repliant à ses pieds qu'elle cachait. Igrit lui présenta des chaussures au talon légèrement relevé et Clarke les enfila, grandissant de quelques centimètres. Puis ce fut le temps des parures. La jeune fille lui enfila plusieurs bracelets faits de bois ébène et puis conclu le tout en lui passant un long collier fait d'une fine corde de cuire se terminant par une pierre claire pendant entre ses seins. Clarke baissa les yeux et pris l'extrémité du collier entre ses doigts.

\- C'est du verre polis, lui avoua la jeune Igrit. Pendant des années il est balloté au fond des mers, usé par le sable et enfin, il s'échoue sur la plage. On les récolte et on en fait des bijoux, c'est beau non?

\- Vraiment… murmura Clarke qui était ravi d'avoir à son cou une parcelle de cet océan qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Il ne me reste plus que tes cheveux et le maquillage maintenant.

\- Bien, je te laisse continuer.

Igrit la fit asseoir sur le bout du lit et s'afféra d'abord avec sa chevelure. Elle entama un tressage torsadé ramenant les cheveux d'un côté à l'autre, se terminant au-dessus de l'épaule de la blonde, libérant son dos pour une contemplation totale. Elle sortit quelques mèches à l'avant puis se recula pour analyser son travail. Clarke sourit en regardant la jeune fille si concentrée, son visage si sérieux alors qu'elle œuvrait avec le plus grand soin et ce, tout aussi bien que son ainé.

Et finalement, elle alla chercher quelques pots et entreprit de maquiller la blonde. Mais contrairement à la cérémonie de commémoration des morts, elle y alla simplement pour souligner les traits naturels de Clarke. La blonde se laissa faire, les yeux fermés, appréciant ces instants où l'on était aux petits soins avec elle, où chaque minute la rendait encore plus belle, plus désirable.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé, dit fièrement la jeune fille.

Elle tendit la main à Clarke pour qu'elle se relève du matelas. Puis, sans relâcher ses doigts, elle la conduisit au grand miroir près de la commode.

\- Regarde Clarke, regarde comme tu es…

\- Belle…

Clarke et Igrit se retournèrent alors qu'elles entendirent Lexa terminer sa phrase. La blonde laissa s'affaisser sa mâchoire en apercevant la commandante. Pour la première fois, celle-ci portait des vêtements clairs, plus de noir et de brun sombre. Il n'y avait plus d'armure, plus de trace de Heda dure et imposante.

Briseïs s'était surpassé et offrait un véritable délice pour les yeux en la personne de Lexa. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés et se torsadaient en hauteur, laissant quelques mèches tomber ici et là. Tout comme pour Clarke, son maquillage était simple, ses paupières cendréeslégèrement, ses lèvres luisantes. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la robe, mais quelle robe. D'un gris très pâle, deux larges bandes partaient de son cou et descendaient, couvrant ses seins et se rejoignant sous le nombril pour se fondre dans le bas de la robe. Elles étaient maintenues par une sangle passant sous la poitrine et se nouant au dos qui était exposé. Le tissu grisâtre moulait ses hanches avant de s'élargir vers le bas, s'allongeant à l'arrière dans une longue traine où plusieurs sortes d'étoffes et fourrures se confondaient. Comme bijoux, de longues boucles d'oreille pendant et frôlant la cime de ses épaules. Faites de fine lanière de cuire, de plumes et tout comme Clarke, de verres blancs polis. Et enfin, glissant le long de son cou, ce pendentif que jamais elle ne retirait, celui qu'elle et Dria portait en alternance.

Lexa empoigna sa traine et s'approcha de Clarke. Elle sourit légèrement en passant ses doigts sous son menton, refermant sa bouche qui s'était entrouverte. Puis elle fit signe à Briseïs et celle-ci approcha. Elle leva ses deux mains vers la commandante, tendant dans chaque paume une plume de couleur distinctes. Lexa prit la grise et l'inséra délicatement dans la chevelure de la blonde. Puis, elle prit celle qui restait, la rouge.

\- Si tu veux bien, Clarke, lui dit Lexa en lui tendant la plume.

La blonde détacha les yeux de la commandante pour fixer ce qu'elle lui tendait, ce qui reliait inversement les couleurs de leurs tenues. Clarke la prit entre ses doigts et leva sa main dans les airs, cherchant où elle allait bien pouvoir l'insérer. Lexa tourna sur elle-même, suggérant l'arrière de sa chevelure remontée, exhibant sa nuque et son dos nu, coupant le souffle à la blonde qui n'avait pu que l'imaginer jusqu'à maintenant. Clarke expira de manière saccadée alors qu'elle plaçait la plume dans l'une des tresses complexement disposées.

\- Prête? Demanda Lexa en se retournant et en lui tendant son bras.

\- Prête.

Lexa et Clarke descendirent le long escalier menant au vestibule de le l'entrée. Les portes du manoir étaient tenues grande ouvertes et deux domestiques se tenaient postés de chaque côté de celles-ci, prêts à recevoir les inviter qui arriveraient incessamment. Elles empruntèrent- le couloir menant à l'aile ouest. Tout au fond, d'autres membres du personnel de maison entraient et sortait de la grande salle de réception, celle vitrée de tous les côtés, celle où Clarke avait rencontré le conseil à son arrivée à Polis. À l'entrée de la grande pièce, Dria attendait seule, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne se rendit compte de leur présence que lorsque toutes deux l'eurent rejointe.

Contrairement à elles, Dria portait une tenue qui ne révélait pas la moindre parcelle de peau. Sa robe, grise également, était toutefois très sombre, presque noire. De longues manches entouraient ses bras jusqu'aux paumes. Il n'y avait ni décolleté, ni dos échancré, mais plutôt un col remontant jusqu'au haut du cou. Si elle ne révélait pas la peau de la jeune femme, elle en soulignait néanmoins grandement la silhouette. Des plus moulante et s'élargissant au bas pour trainer par terre, elle se terminait en lambeaux d'étoffes noires de jais et fourrures épaisses.

Ses cheveux avaient été tressés en une longue natte complexe lui descendant à l'arrière du dos. Comme parures, une seule boucle d'oreille. Celle-ci était faite de fer noir, dentelée et contournait l'oreille de la pointe au lobe. Un bijou hypnotisant mais aussi peu invitant, austère et rude. Quant au maquillage, ses paupières noires rendait son visage presque menaçant, durcissait ses traits et rappelait bien plus la commandante que l'intendante reconnue pour sa douceur et sa fragilité. Non, ce soir, Dria était sombre et contrairement à Lexa et Clarke, l'envie d'être séduisante ne pouvait être plus absente.

\- Dria tu es…

Lexa ne termina pas sa phrase, regardant sa sœur de haut en bas, surprise de la voir affublée de la sorte. Elle était belle, soit, mais ce qui émanait d'elle était si amère.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux, repris l'intendante pour remédier au silence de Lexa.

Elle avait prononcé ses paroles sans réelle émotion, d'avantage comme une simple constatation que comme un compliment.

Lexa et Clarke se postèrent aux côtés de Dria à l'entrée de la salle, attendant d'accueillir les invités. Ce fut d'abord le conseil qui arriva. Bolfir et Irsil vinrent accompagnés de leurs femmes et Wost seul.

\- Nama ne viendra pas, les informa Irsil d'une voix calme et profonde. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien et me charge de vous informer qu'elle sera toutefois des nôtre demain matin pour l'ouverture des jeux.

Lexa hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et l'homme les laissa à nouveaux seules aux portes.

\- Te voilà donc seule pour la soirée ma sœur, souligna Lexa en se tournant vers Dria.

\- Lors de la cérémonie des vaincus, Nama m'a dit que vous aviez l'habitude de vous rendre aux soirées ensemble? Ajouta Clarke.

\- En effet, elle est en quelque sorte ma « cavalière » officielle, elle me manquera ce soir…

Dria tourna la tête au loin, regardant les convives qui commençaient à affluer. Il y eu pas moins d'une cinquantaine de personnes qui passèrent présenter leurs respects à la commandante avant de pénétrer dans la salle de réception. Des douze clans, chefs, seconds et représentants firent leur apparition. Indra et Octavia arrivèrent dans les premières. La rencontre entre les filles du ciel ce fit comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si le fait de se retrouver toutes deux parmi les natifs était ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver de mieux. Ne pouvant s'attarder, Clarke lui promis de la retrouver un peu plus tard, appréciant le fait de revoir un visage familier parmi tous ces gens. Puis vint le tour de celle que les sœurs appréhendaient le plus, Nia.

\- Bonsoir à toi Heda, dit la reine en s'inclinant devant elle.

En se relevant, elle afficha un sourire des plus narquois.

\- Mais quel honneur d'être convié à la capitale pour ces jeux. Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis ceux d'après coalition, qu'elle belle fin de cet échange de près d'un an, vous ne trouvez pas?

Aucune ne risqua une réponse mais alors que Dria n'osait la regarder en face, Lexa ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

\- Bien, mais qu'avons-nous là aux côtés de Heda, celles qui réitèrent un nouvel échange de paix… Skaikru en Trikru… Heda sis et la princesse du ciel… mais quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Clarke, c'est bien cela?

\- Oui, c'est ça, lui confirma la blonde d'un ton neutre.

\- Et Dria, ma chère, que le temps a passé depuis ce mois que nous avons partagé.

L'intendante se retourna pour la regarder, pour revoir à nouveau ce regard dément.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que c'était hier, lui répondit Dria, sa voix à peine audible.

\- Ma chère, nous auront toute une semaine pour renouer ces liens tissés lors de votre trop court séjour sur mes terres.

La reine regarda tour à tour Lexa et Clarke, remarquant la couleur de leur tenue et les plumes inverses qu'elles arboraient, comprenant qu'elles étaient ensemble pour la soirée.

\- Mais où est cette vieille femme qui vous accompagne en toute occasion, intendante?

\- La conseillère Nama ne sera pas des nôtre ce soir, dit Lexa en tendant sa main vers l'arrière, cherchant celle de Dria sans pourtant l'atteindre.

\- Vraiment? Mais quel dommage. Je suis venue seule… Dria ma chère, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner pour la soirée, Heda et Clarke étant déjà de paire.

Dria ravala difficilement et referma les yeux un court moment. Elle secoua la tête en signe d'acceptation alors qu'elle se résignait à rouvrir les paupières. La reine lui tendit le bras et l'escorta à l'intérieur, non sans jeter un dernier regard insidieux à la commandante. Clarke regarda Lexa qui fixait dans le vide, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Viens Clarke, il n'y a plus personne à attendre maintenant.

Elles entrèrent ensemble et les domestiques refermèrent les portes derrières elles. La pièce était bondée. Il y avait de grandes tables recouvertes de plateaux de victuailles répandant un fumet alléchant. On avait servi à boire à tous et on attendait plus que la commandante prenne la parole pour définitivement commencer la soirée.

Rhen vint porter des coupes à Lexa et Clarke, puis se recula pour qu'elles puissent faire face aux invités. Lexa se mit sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant sa sœur parmi la foule. Leurs regards se retrouvèrent et la commandante la pressa de venir la rejoindre. Comme une ombre, la reine la suivit à l'avant du rassemblement, ne la quittant que lorsqu'elle alla se poster à la droite de sa sœur. Lexa s'avança de quelques pas devant Clarke et Dria et pris la parole.

\- À vous, chefs et dignitaires des douze clans, soyez les bienvenus à la capitale pour cette célébration. Ce soir nous soulignons non pas une nouvelle coalition mais une alliance avec le peuple du ciel. Tout comme nos représentants l'ont fait par le passé, votre intendante ainsi que la fille de la chancelière des gens du ciel ont entamé l'échange de paix.

Lexa se retourna pour les inviter à la rejoindre plus avant.

\- Dria et Clarke, celles en qui nous vouons l'espoir d'une alliance longue et prospère. À vous tous que j'ai convié à cette soirée, soyez témoins de ce tournant de notre histoire.

Lexa leva sa coupe haut dans les airs et tous l'imitèrent.

\- Longue vie à cette nouvelle alliance!

La foule répéta ses paroles et tous burent la boisson qui leur avait été servie par le maitre de maison. Suite au court discourt de Lexa, la soirée débuta enfin. Les invités mangèrent, fraternisèrent et rapidement, la salle fut animée par les conversations vives et bruyantes.

Dria passa l'entièreté de la soirée en retrait avec la reine des glaces. De loin, Clarke la regardait alors qu'elle enchainait les verres les uns après les autres, le regard fuyant et creux. Nia ne cessait de la garder près d'elle, de lui murmurer au creux du cou, de la garder captive loin de tous.

Quand Octavia revint auprès de Clarke, Lexa en profita pour aller rejoindre le conseil, pour refaire avec eux la tournée des chefs de clans et de leur généraux.

\- Mais qu'elle robe… souligna Octavia en regardant Clarke de haut en bas.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire en se regardant elle-même. Si elles avaient eu des temps difficiles avant l'assaut du Mt Weather, tout cela n'était plus. Clarke avait beau grandement apprécier la distance des siens que lui conférait Polis, elle devait admettre que certains visages lui manquait cruellement, et même celui d'Octavia.

\- Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas Octavia, mais je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés ce soir.

Octavia lui sourit également, s'avouant en silence combien elle-même appréciait cette retrouvaille impromptue.

\- Nous voilà, représentante dans un échange d'alliance et second, dit Octavia en soupirant, en balayant la foule du regard.

\- Eh oui, qui l'aurait cru.

\- Pas moi en tout cas, et encore moins il y a deux mois de ça.

\- Dire que nous avons été envoyés sur terre en sacrifice…

\- C'était tout de même mieux que de rester à croupir emprisonné…

\- Emprisonnée?

Clarke et Octavia se retournèrent brusquement en entendant derrière elles la voix de Lexa.

\- Commandante, dit la brune en s'inclinant légèrement.

Même si elle gardait de profondes rancœurs envers elle, Octavia ne désirait pas remettre sa position de second en péril, pas maintenant qu'elle l'avait regagnée, enfin.

\- Vous étiez prisonnières sur l'Arche? Redemanda Lexa visiblement intriguée et même quelque peu choquée.

Clarke tourna sa paume vers le plafond, revoyant les fines cicatrices circulaires laissées par le bracelet transmetteurs qu'ils avaient tous à leur arrivée sur terre. Octavia la vue faire et sans pouvoir sans empêcher, fit de même. Lexa les regarda comparer leurs marques identiques, fronçant les sourcils dans l'attente d'enfin recevoir la réponse à ses questions.

\- Clarke?

\- Ah, oui, eh… oui nous étions bel et bien enfermée sur l'Arche, nous l'étions tous, tous ceux qui sont arrivés en premiers.

\- Mais tu es la fille de…

\- Ah et bien là-haut ça ne faisait pas de différence, commandante. Là-haut on exécutait des gens pour avoir tenté de dire la vérité, on condamnait à mort une mère pour avoir eu un deuxième enfant…

Lexa posa les yeux sur Octavia et se souvint de ce que Clarke lui avait confié lors de leur halte à Alexandria.

\- Lexa, nous avons été fait prisonnières de nos crimes car nous n'avions pas encore dix-huit ans, si tel n'avait pas été le cas, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Octavia a été enfermée pour le simple fait d'être un deuxième enfant et moi, car je connaissais le secret pour lequel mon père aura donné sa vie.

Lexa ne répondit rien mais son visage cachait avec peine sa surprise d'apprendre pareille révélation.

\- Notre peuple vous paressait faible mais sachez qu'entre nous, nous savions être des plus cruel et ce, sous le nom de la justice…

Un silence s'en suivit, un moment durant lequel Clarke et Octavia se regardèrent l'une l'autre, se souvenant sans rien dire de cette époque passé dans l'espace, dans une cellule comme sous un plancher.

\- Mais ce temps est révolu… fini par dire Lexa.

\- Oui, ce temps est révolu, répondit Clarke en lui prenant la main.

Octavia observa ce geste complice tout en n'arrivant pas à dissimuler un début de malaise. Lexa s'approcha d'elle et pointa un homme dans la mi trentaine de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Tu vois l'homme aux cheveux foncés et au sourire charmeur là-bas?

Octavia toisa la foule pour finalement repérer celui que lui indiquait la commandante. Elle fit signe que oui et Lexa se recula.

\- Il se nomme Wost. Va lui demander d'aller escorter l'intendante jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Octavia hocha la tête à nouveau et s'éloigna. Lexa alla se placer à côté de Clarke, quoi que quelque peu plus arrière. De la main droite elle caressa le bas de la nuque de la blonde, puis laissa le bout de ses doigts glisser lentement le long de son dos nu.

\- Arrête… soupira Clarke alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait la colonne.

Lexa remarqua la chair de poule à son dos et souris tout en s'approchant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête…?

Clarke sentit son souffle dans son cou et elle referma les yeux alors que Lexa faisait maintenant remonter ses doigts vers ses épaules.

\- Ne… commence pas… ce que tu ne peux finir… Dit Clarke en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Suis-moi.

Lexa lui pris la main et l'entraina vers la sortie. La commandante avait déjà fait le tour de tous ses invités et maintenant que la soirée était bien entamée, tous étaient à boire, à manger et à discuter haut et fort. Un tumulte qui camoufla à merveille leur fuite de la grande salle de réception. Lexa avançait d'un pas pressant, tenant sa longue traine d'une main et les doigts de Clarke de l'autre. Elles ne fuirent pas bien loin, et prirent à gauche au premier couloir. Lexa regarda tout autour et poussa la blonde dans une petite pièce. Elle y entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière elle.

Il y faisait noir mais la fenêtre laissait entrer les rayons de la lune, baignant les lieux d'un voile blanchâtre. Clarke n'eut que quelques secondes pour apprécier cette vue de Lexa dans la faible lumière blanche. La brune s'avança et la saisit par le cou, la tirant pour l'embrasser avec tout le désir contenue depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans cette fameuse robe rouge. Clarke ne se fit pas prier de lui rendre son baiser avec ardeur. Car déjà dans la salle pleine de convives, elle avait ressenti le frisson de ses caresses l'emplir sur son corps tout entier, mais surtout en écho enivrant entre ses cuisses.

Lexa lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, laissant échapper du fait même un gémissement invitant. Clarke la tira encore plus près d'elle alors qu'elle pressait sa langue sur celle de Lexa, rehaussant l'excitation de plus bel. La brune passa sa main à son dos, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau. Clarke sentit la chair de poule la prendre à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu arracher cette robe, aurait voulu agripper fermement cette chevelure mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Toutes deux avaient beau être submergées par cette vague de passion, elles avaient encore la lucidité de se souvenir qu'il leur faudrait tout de même sortir de cette pièce.

Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'elles seules, dans le noir et le blanc de la nuit. Clarke sentit son dos sur le mur, sans même qu'elle ne se soit rendu compte qu'elles étaient en mouvement. Le contraste de la dureté du mur jurait avait le corps de la commandante sur le sien. Clarke appuyait d'une main au bas du dos de Lexa et de l'autre, tenait fermement le côté de son visage, ne pouvant la relâcher, ne pouvant l'imaginer se reculer le moins du monde. De la joue, sa main glissa à son cou, puis vers l'avant jusqu'à l'un de ses seins qu'elle ne pouvait découvrir. Car leurs robes étaient aussi belles qu'impossible à revêtir sans l'aide de leur chère servante. Une beauté rouge et grise, une beauté séduisante mais néanmoins captive.

À cette poigne de Clarke, Lexa se défit de leur embrassade et reprit une inspiration tout en se mordant la lèvre du bas. Elles ouvrirent les yeux pour se contempler l'une l'autre. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant ce moment, comme si plus rien ne comptait, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que ces amantes improbables.

Et le désir qui avait pris une courte pause les submergea plus encore. Lexa fit descendre sa main le long des hanches de la blonde, puis entrepris de ramener le pan de sa robe vers le haut. Elle le tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse y glisser la main en-dessous. Lorsque ce fut fait, cela ne prit qu'un instant avant que ses doigts retrouve le chemin vers ce qui lui faisait tant envi. Clarke laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé alors que Lexa lovait sa main entre ses jambes, la torturant de sa pesante caresse sur ses dessous.

Clarke lui mordit la lèvre en signe de protestation alors qu'elle-même passait sa main sous la tenue de la commandante. Mais contrairement à Lexa, elle ne s'attarda pas à ce dernier vêtement qui les séparait. Elle passa directement en-dessous, faisant se cambrer Lexa. Surprise d'un tel empressement de la blonde, elle inspira brusquement, alors que l'air commençait déjà à lui manquer. Lexa imita Clarke et à son tour passa ses doigts entre les jambes de la blonde.

Respirant avec peine, se pressant l'une contre l'autre encore et encore, elles laissèrent cette vague passionnée les noyer ensemble. Glissant de haut en bas, mettant plus de pression et de plaisir avec chaque mouvement répété. Clarke ne put continuer à l'embrasser lorsque Lexa passa ses doigts en elle. Le souffle court elle peinait déjà à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle-même faisait. Elle laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule de Lexa alors que celle-ci haletait dans son oreille. Clarke la sentait sur elle tout entière, des ondes de chocs déferlant du creux de son ventre jusqu'à la base de sa nuque.

Elle plongea à son tour entre les cuisses de Lexa. Elle sentit son corps se arquer entre ses bras, son souffle devenir plus irrégulier. Lexa vint passer sa main sur la taille de la blonde, puis descendit chercher sa jambe et la relever, la prenant sous le genou et la tirant vers elle. Clarke appuya de son talon à l'arrière des cuisses de Lexa, resserrant leur étreinte plus encore. Puis elle empoigna la nuque de la brune, lui faisant relever la tête pour qu'elle se regarde. Les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle fuyant dans la noirceur de cette fuite, elles se contemplèrent alors qu'elles approchaient du paroxysme. Clarke finit par laisser tomber son front contre celui de Lexa alors que le simple fait de devoir se tenir debout devenait pesant. Leurs respirations saccadées devinrent plus sonores et plus fortes. Elles se muèrent en gémissement de pure plaisir alors qu'elles sombraient profondément l'une avec l'autre, l'une en l'autre.

Lexa et Clarke se laissèrent glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver assises par terre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court, elles restèrent enlacer là sans rien dire. Dans le silence rythmé de leur respirations épuisées, elles se lovèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Lexa appuya la tête de Clarke contre sa poitrine et caressa doucement sa chevelure tressée. À ce moment précis, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, que le temps cesse sa course effrénée, qu'il se tienne immobile dans ce havre improvisé. Elle déposa un court baisé sur son front, retenant les mots qu'elle aurait voulu lui révéler. Néanmoins, à cette seule envie, son cœur se serra au souvenir ce la seule autre à qui elle avait avoué pareil sentiment. La douleur était encore présente, une peine entrelacé de nostalgie et de rancœur. Mais surtout, une peur de voir renouvelé pareil destin tragique.

Lexa garda donc ses mots pour elle, se promettant néanmoins de trouver un jour le courage de les laisser aller, un jour. Elles finirent par se résigner à quitter cette sombre pièce, à regagner la fête d'où elles ne s'étaient éclipsées que trop longtemps. Main dans la main, les yeux toujours brillant et un léger sourire complice aux coins des lèvres, elles repartirent vers la réception. Afin que leur absence commune n'éveille trop de soupçon, Lexa lui demanda de patienter quelques minutes avant d'entrer. Puis, elle alla déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en lui caressant la joue. Elle frotta le bout de son nez sur le sien et enfin s'éloigna vers la grande salle.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner, admira sa démarche, son dos exposé, sa chevelure remonté qui laissait paraitre le tatouage au bas de sa nuque, le symbole de Heda. Dans l'encre et le sang son rôle lui avait été imprégné, et elle le portait comme nul autre avant elle ne l'avait fait.

Tout comme l'avait ordonné la commandante, Wost était allé se joindre à la reine Nia et à Dria. Il avait reçu un accueil froid de l'une comme l'autre mais néanmoins ne s'était pas laissé dissuader et ce, même s'il n'avait jamais vue Dria ainsi. Tout comme sa tenue, son regard était sombre et peu invitant, ne dévoilant rien, se dérobant de tout et de tous. Il resta avec elles sans trop trouver les mots, à regarder la reine murmurer à Dria. L'intendante restait muette à écouter ce que Wost n'arrivait pas à percevoir, à boire coupe sur coupe, tentant ainsi de se dérober de cette cavalière imposée. Quand enfin il vit au loin la commandante revenir, il opta pour emmener Dria la retrouver, pour qu'entres sœurs elles soient, pour qu'il puisse enfin se dérober de ces femmes aux silences et aux regards oppressants. Wost passa sa main au dos de Dria pour l'inviter à le suivre.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Hurla Dria en se retournant violemment, renversant au passage la moitié de sa coupe.

Celui-ci retira aussitôt sa main. Un silence pesant emplit la grande salle. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers l'intendante. Puis le bruissement des chuchotements succéda au calme oppressant. Dria porta sa main à son front alors que son regard devenait embrouillé. Elle alla déposer son verre sur la table mais il tomba par terre et se fracassa en mille morceaux. Dria s'éloigna en chancelant, tentant d'éviter les regards pesant sur elle.

La commandante revenait tout juste lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui causait une telle accalmie. Lexa se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa sœur, bousculant au passage tous ceux qui se tenait devant elle, désirant la rejoindre au plus vite.

\- Dria…, dit seulement Lexa en prenant le bras de celle-ci.

L'intendante s'accrocha à elle, manquant presque tomber au sol. Lexa lui releva le menton, regardant son visage blême, ses yeux aux pupilles vacillantes. Elle la pressa contre elle et l'escorta hors de la pièce.

Contrairement à tout le reste des convives, la reine avait regardé la scène, son sourire méprisant aux lèvres, profitant de ce spectacle auquel elle avait indirectement contribué. Elle se rendit auprès de Wost et passa son bras autour du sien.

\- On dirait bien que ma cavalière n'est plus en état de poursuivre la soirée, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dément dans celui de l'homme toujours ahuris.

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de hocher la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

Tout comme le lui avait demandé Lexa, Clarke attendait dans le couloir avant de revenir à la soirée, ne désirant éveiller aucun soupçon sur leur fuite. Alors qu'elle jugeait que l'attente était suffisante, elle vit Lexa et Dria sortir de la salle de réception.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Demanda la blonde en les rejoignant.

\- Aide-moi, Clarke, lui répondit Lexa qui peinait à maintenir sa sœur debout.

Clarke accepta d'un hochement de tête et passa le bras de Dria autour de son cou.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Clarke… dit Dria d'une voix embrumée.

Ensembles elles remontèrent les escaliers menant à l'étage et la conduisirent à sa chambre. Elles l'étendirent sur son lit et Lexa alla la dévêtir quand Clarke lui prit la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Lexa attend…

La commandante leva les yeux vers la blonde alors que celle-ci relâchait son emprise. Sa demande eut l'effet inverse et plutôt que de s'arrêter, Lexa se pressa de poursuivre ce dont elle avait été interrompue. Elle ne fit que détacher le col de la robe qu'elle s'arrêta, découvrant des marques violacées au cou de sa sœur, des marques s'apparentant beaucoup trop à l'empreinte d'une main.

Clarke la vit serrer la mâchoire alors qu'elle continuait à retirer la tenue de Dria, exhibant sa peau teintée de traces laissées par des doigts l'ayant retenue de force.

\- Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit? Demanda Lexa en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Elle nous…

\- Nous? Renchérit Lexa dont la fureur montait de plus en plus.

\- J'entrais dans la chambre lorsque Briseïs la préparait pour la soirée, c'est là que j'ai vu… Lexa…

Lexa leva la main pour qu'elle se taise. Elle finit de retirer la robe puis entreprit de retirer les draps sous le corps de sa sœur pour l'en couvrir. Dria revint peu à peu vers la réalité, émergeant du brouillard dans lequel elle sombrait.

\- Lexa, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Celle-ci s'assied à côté d'elle en prenant sa paume dans la sienne.

\- Dria, tu vas me dire qui a fait ça, dit Lexa d'un ton ferme.

\- J'ai rêvé de Costia l'autre nuit…

Le regard de Lexa se métamorphosa à l'évocation de ce nom. Elle relâcha la main de sa sœur et se recula jusqu'à s'adosser au pilier du baldaquin.

\- Tu pensais à elle il y a quelques jours… je l'ai senti Lexa, tout comme à chacune des fois…je

Dria prit appui sur ses bras et se redressa péniblement, Lexa la fixant les yeux voilés. Clarke se tenait debout en retrait, mitigée entre le malaise d'assister à pareil confession et l'envi de connaitre enfin l'histoire de cette fameuse Costia.

\- Lexa je n'ai plus que toi maintenant, et je n'ai plus la force de feindre que tout va bien entre nous.

Dria fixait Lexa avec tout le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, laissant maintenant partir face à elle les larmes de honte qu'elle lui avait tant caché.

\- Pendant trop longtemps nous nous sommes ignorées et je ne sais pas…

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, la coupa Lexa froidement, toute l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour le sort de sa sœur s'étant volatilisé à l'évocation du nom de Costia.

Sa voix tentait de faire ce que son visage ne pouvait pas, prétendre qu'elle était impassible, qu'elle ne pouvait l'atteindre.

\- Depuis si peu de temps que nous nous revoyons, mais ce n'est pas…

\- Pas comme quoi? Comme avant? Espères-tu vraiment que ce sera comme avant?

\- Non mais…

\- Mais quoi Dria! Tu penses souffrir mais car tu penses m'aimer… Non tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer car ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu m'as donné. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est et tu es trop faible pour en voir la différence!

Lexa avait craché ses paroles avec le même venin dans la voix qu'avait eu Dria en lui disant ces mêmes mots à propos de Costia. Mot pour mot, comme si c'était hier, une phrase qui avait brulé Lexa au fer rouge, qui lui avait fait envoyer à la mort celle qu'elle aimait, et ce, sous le conseil de sa propre sœur aveuglé par la jalousie.

Dria fut emporté par une nouvelle salve de profonds sanglots. La même vague noire l'emportait dans la souffrance qu'elle-même avait jadis causée.

\- Je sais bien que je mérite…

\- Ce que tu mérites, Lexa soupira, souriant faussement. Tu mérites d'être…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que son regard croisait à nouveau celui de sa sœur, alors qu'elle réalisait le souhait qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer tout haut.

\- Pour le bien du conseil que nous partageons et par respect pour le lien de sang qui nous unis, j'ai consentit à te laisser revenir à mes côtés, mais nous ne devions plus jamais reparler de Costia nous devions…

\- Gardé le silence de la paix forcée, je sais mais…

\- Mais quoi, Dria! MAIS QUOI! Pourquoi parler d'elle encore, POURQUOI!

Lexa avait crié en fondant en larme à son tour, n'arrivant plus à contenir tout ce qui avait monté en elle.

\- Je n'en peux plus de cette paix. Je n'en peux plus de cette distance qu'elle nous impose, je n'en peux plus de feindre que tout va bien. Je veux ce que nous avions, je te veux à nouveau ma sœur…

Dria s'agenouilla sur le lit et alla poser sa main sur la jambe de Lexa mais celle-ci se déroba.

\- Pendant si longtemps j'ai cru t'avoir brisé pour toujours mais maintenant j'ai la preuve qu'il y a encore de l'espoir.

Dria se tourna vers Clarke qui était encore là, qui avait observé la scène en silence. Et maintenant qu'on remarquait sa présence, elle maudissait de ne pas les avoir laissé seules, d'avoir voulu tant savoir.

\- Lexa je n'oserai pas te demander pardon, mais maintenant j'ai enfin le courage de te dire à quel point je regrette… oh comme je regrette ma sœur.

Dria passa ses mains à son cou pour retirer son pendentif. Avec son arrivée évasive, elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de compléter leur rituel de toujours. Dria leva sa main devant Lexa, attendant, espérant tout en laissant couler les larmes qui n'en finissaient plus. Lexa referma les yeux durement et soupira fortement. Après un moment elle finit par retirer son collier et à joindre sa main à celle de sa sœur, acceptant de la laisser appuyer son front contre le sien. Dria passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Lexa à l'arrière de sa tête. Dans ce silence complice leurs larmes tombèrent ensemble, laissant aller peu à peu cette fausse paix contrite.

Elles se reculèrent, reprenant le médaillon de l'autre et le passant à leur cou. Dria apposa un court baiser sur le dessus de la tête de sa sœur et lui murmura pour qu'elle seule entende.

\- Ai hod yu in…

Lexa ne répondit rien, pas encore prête à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait également. Ces mots restaient bloqués dans son cœur qui ne c'était jamais vraiment cicatrisé. Tout comme pour Clarke, elle n'arriva pas à dire ces simples mots, à laisser aller ce passé si près et si loin à la fois. Tout comme dans la petite pièce noire où elles avaient fui durant la soirée, elle se fit une promesse semblable. Un jour elle trouverait le courage de lui rendre ces mots prisonniers en elle-même, un jour elle trouverait la force de lui pardonner, un jour.


	20. Jeux de sang et de sable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes très chers lecteurs, bienvenus au 76e Hunger games version the 100! Sérieusement? non du tout :p
> 
> Bienvenus aux jeux néanmoins.
> 
> Merci pour tout, votre intérêt, votre soutien et bref heureuse que vous soyez toujours avec moi dans cette histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 20

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel dégagé. Sur ce plafond de bleu infini, il étendait sa lumière sur la capitale, baignait l'arène de sa clarté aveuglante. L'enceinte à ciel ouvert était bondée, accueillant tous ceux qui avaient pu s'y presser pour l'ouverture officielle des jeux.

Au niveau central, sur le sable ayant déjà bu tant de sang, se tenaient tous ceux qui participeraient aux affrontements. Échelonnés sur une semaine entière, les diverses disciplines avaient été rassemblée sous une bannière par jour. Tout comme le voulait la coutume, les épreuves de vitesse seraient les premières. Viendraient ensuite adresse, endurance et force. Et enfin, pour la dernière journée, des combats et duels reliant toutes ces aptitudes ensemble, car pour triompher il fallait toutes les posséder.

Du haut de la loge des dirigeants la commandante et les autres chefs saluaient la foule. Derrière eux et plus en retrait, Clarke et les membres du conseil observaient les acclamations du peuple. Lexa s'exprima à tous en Trigedasleng, clamant haut et fort des paroles que la blonde de pouvait discerner. Contrairement aux buchers qui avaient consumé les hommes des montagnes et les blessés natifs, Dria ne vint pas lui traduire le discourt de sa sœur. Non, elle resta là sans rien dire, à fixer le ciel alors que tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le balcon privilégié observaient la foule. Depuis ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière à la soirée d'ouverture, l'intendante n'avait pas dit un mot. Comme si la veille ses paroles lui avaient échappées, elle les retenait maintenant dans un silence captif. Elle n'avait même osé réellement croiser Lexa et Clarke, elle les avait plutôt évitées jusqu'à ce que la rencontre dans l'arène devienne inévitable.

Clarke reporta son attention à Lexa alors que celle-ci avait cessé de parler et qu'un silence avait envahi les estrades. Les chefs s'étaient reculés pour la laisser seule au bord de la rambarde. Bolfir s'avança vers elle, lui tendant un arc et une seule flèche. Irsil vint ensuite lui présenter une torche à laquelle la commandante enflamma l'extrémité de sa flèche. Lexa tendit l'arme devant elle y plaça le projectile. Quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour que sa mire soit verrouillée, pour que dans un claquement de corde relâchée une lueur orangée fende l'air. La flèche alla se loger à la cime du grand flambeau à l'autre extrémité de l'arène. Une cible presqu'impossible à atteindre, tant par la distance que par sa taille. Néanmoins, Heda étant ce qu'elle seule était, une grande flamme jaillissait maintenant tout au haut de la colonne de pierre.

La foule acclama l'exploit et dans la loge tous applaudir également, même Clarke qui était restée bouche bée devant un pareil tir. Wost à côté d'elle lui donna un coup de coude en lui suggérant de remonter sa mâchoire qu'elle avait laissée s'abaisser sous l'ébahissement.

\- Impressionnée, fille du ciel? Lui murmura-t-il, l'air amusé.

Les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils haussés, Clarke se contenta de hocher la tête pour répondre. Bolfir alla reprendre l'arc et revint se placer à l'arrière entre Irsil et Nama. Lexa leva les bras haut dans les airs pour inciter son peuple à se calmer. La foule s'exécuta et la commandante reprit à nouveau la parole dans cette langue que la blonde ne pouvait comprendre. À son plus grand soulagement, Wost se pencha à nouveau vers son oreille et lui traduit ses paroles.

\- En cette première journée des jeux, que les épreuves de vitesse commencent.

D'un geste de la main, la commandante fit signe aux participants à cheval de s'avancer. Quant aux autres, ils quittèrent le sable du centre de l'enceinte, allant soit se préparer pour les tâches de cette journée où rejoindre les spectateurs s'ils ne performeraient qu'au courant de la semaine. Douze cavaliers, un pour chaque clan, s'avancèrent au bas du balcon de pierre, le regard tourné vers leur commandante. Lexa s'adressa à eux alors que Wost recommençait à traduire à Clarke.

\- La course des quatre nuits, voilà ce qui vous attend dès lors que vous quitterez cette arène. Par-delà ces murs, par-delà les forêts et les terres parcourues, la victoire et la gloire attend l'un d'entre vous. Un seul restera dans les mémoires, un seul.

Lexa inclina la tête en refermant les yeux et la foule se mit à hurler alors que les cavaliers faisaient claquer les rênes de leur monture. Dans un nuage de poussière les chevaux s'élancèrent vers le portail de sortie, ne promettant leur retour qu'après quatre nuits et jours. Le délai d'un parcourt effréné à travers le clan des bois.

Puis les athlètes ayant quittés pour se préparer revinrent pour satisfaire ce public qu'il ne fallait laisser s'impatienter. En si grand nombre et dans un tel esprit de frénésie, la foule se devait d'être maintenue captivée et surtout en haleine. Ainsi, les compétitions sous l'emblème de la vitesse s'enclenchèrent, alternant des courses de toutes sortes et d'autres épreuves ardues.

Au balcon où tous les privilégiés du pouvoir étaient rassemblés, on servit à boire et à manger alors que les représentants s'afféraient sur ce sable réchauffé par le soleil éblouissant. Lexa vint rejoindre Clarke près du mur du fond. Wost ne manqua pas de s'éloigner à son approche, se rappelant que trop bien ce regard assassin que la commandante lui avait jeté lorsqu'il s'était trop approché de la blonde lors de la cérémonie des vaincus. Elles restèrent en retrait ensemble, à regarder tous ceux qui occupaient cette loge. Dria s'était reculée le plus loin possible d'elles, allant à l'opposé complètement. Alors que Clarke balayait les chefs du regard, elle remarqua comment la reine Nia observait l'intendante. Dans une concentration parfaite, elle la fixait comme on observe une proie. Puis, celle-ci se redressa de la rambarde d'où elle s'était adossée et entrepris de traverser l'endroit pour aller rejoindre celle qu'elle avait hantée durant toute la soirée précédente, sa cavalière captive.

Clarke serra les dents en voyant cela mais alors qu'elle allait prévenir Lexa, le chef du clan des mines arrivait pour féliciter son lancer d'une adresse incontestable. La blonde referma les points, se préparant à aller rejoindre cette sœur improbable qu'était Dria. Elle essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi les convives quand elle fut bousculée par une grande femme à la chevelure claire, Luna. Celle-ci intercepta la reine en se plaçant sa trajectoire et en échappant maladroitement sa coupe. Clarke s'arrêta nette alors qu'elle observait cet incident. Car la chef du clan des nomades des mers avait serpenté, verre en main, entre tous avec tant d'agilité, leste dans ses esquives et même en accrochant Clarke, pas une goutte ne lui avait échappée. La blonde fronça les sourcils devant la scène qui semblait perturber et contrarier la reine de plus en plus.

Clarke regard tout autour, cherchant Dria des yeux, ne la voyant plus là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle la reconnue de dos alors qu'elle s'entretenait avait une jeune femme que Clarke n'arrivait plus à se figurer. Le regard de cette inconnue croisa le sien. Celle-ci détourna les yeux un bref moment vers Luna et la reine, puis revint à Clarke, lui souriant avec une malice amusée, lui faisant un clin d'œil de satisfaction. La blonde ne comprit pas ce qui lui valait ce regard complice et alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons pour rejoindre Lexa, elle vit Luna marcher vers elle, laissant derrière une Nia contrecarrée.

\- Fille du ciel, lui dit Luna en inclinant la tête respectueusement vers elle. N'allais-tu pas rejoindre Heda sis, dit-elle en lui offrant le même sourire espiègle que la jeune femme accompagnant Dria.

Clarke fronça à nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, ne comprenant pas du tout. Elle hocha la tête comme réponse alors que la grande blonde lui indiquait le chemin. Elles rejoignirent les jeunes femmes, se plaçant plus en retrait des autres invités.

\- Mais que tu peux être maladroite Luna… lança la jeune femme à la chevelure brune, toujours avec ce sourire moqueur au visage.

Luna laissa échapper un petit rire en allant se placer à côté d'elle et en la bousculant avec amusement. Clarke alla se placer à côté de Dria et contre toute attente, celle-ci lui pris la main et lui souris, appréciant visiblement sa présence.

\- Clarke, laisses-moi te présenter plus officiellement ces maladroites volontaires. Voici Luna, la dirigeante du clan des nomades des mers. Et avec elle, la plus jeune chef de clan présente ici, Mieno.

Celles-ci penchèrent la tête pour la saluer et Clarke imita leur geste.

\- Cette chère Nia avait accaparé Heda sis depuis déjà trop longtemps, dit Luna en levant les yeux au loin, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à cette reine des glaces.

Le visage de Clarke changea alors qu'elle comprenait toute cette diversion. Dria caressa le revers de la main de la blonde avec son pouce, lui souriant à nouveau alors que celle-ci réalisait l'intention derrière le geste des deux chefs de clan. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant cette proximité évidente entre ces femmes aux âges disparates.

\- Je ne m'imaginais pas pareil lien entre les chefs des clans… laissa échapper Clarke en resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Dria.

\- Seulement depuis l'instauration de la coalition par la commandante, lui répondit Luna.

\- Mieno et moi avons été toutes deux représentantes, moi pour les forêts et elle pour les grands lacs, le clan du…

\- Nord vert, compléta Lexa qui se joignait à eux, faisant sursauter Dria à cette voix qu'elle ne pouvait confondre.

Elle alla relâcher la main de Clarke et s'éloigner quand Lexa retint son bras. Elle relâcha son emprise et ses doigts devinrent caresse rassurante et d'un léger sourire, apaisa sa sœur encore tourmenté de leur querelle de la nuit dernière.

\- Luna, Mieno, ajout Lexa en allant se placer à la gauche de Clarke.

\- Heda.

\- Continue ma sœur, ajouta Lexa, pressant Dria de continuer ce qu'elle racontait à Clarke.

\- Hum… et bien je disais simplement que Mieno et moi représentions les nôtres dans l'échange. C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontré… mais dans mon souvenir tu me semblais pourtant si jeune.

\- Il y a déjà trois ans de cela, Dria, ajouta Luna en donnant un léger coup de coude à la jeune chef des lacs.

\- Mieno n'avait pas encore vu son quinzième printemps, mais était encore bien plus vieille que le fils du chef des mines, pauvre gamin je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un enfant avoir autant le mal de mer!

Luna éclata de rire et toutes se laissèrent aller à cette joie contagieuse.

\- En effet, certains clans ont été bien plus agréables que d'autres…

Mieno laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que son regard se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Dria la suivit dans ce songe, toutes deux n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour se confirmer comment le sommet enneigé des terres des glaces avait été le pire mois de leur vie. Dria alla prendre les doigts de Mieno dans les siens, terminant ainsi ces souvenirs complices. Elles échangèrent un sourire forcé, se forçant à apprécier le présent qui les réunissait à nouveau. Luna baissa les yeux sur les jeunes femmes se tenant maintenant les mains. Elle sourit tendrement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment se passe ce nouvel échange, Clarke, mais je sais toutefois comment il a uni les douze clans. Dans l'éloignement et l'absence les représentants ont pleuré et maudit pareil honneur. Mais ensemble ils ont appris et surtout grandit.

Mieno se tourna vers Clarke alors que Luna laissait ses derniers mots planer tout autour d'elles.

\- Au terme de l'année qui nous aura fait parcourir les différents territoires, nous avons tous été reclus ensemble pour un autre mois. Alors que nous ne nous étions à peine croisé lorsque les chefs nous avaient présentés à Heda comme participants, ces semaines partagées nous auront, pour la plus part, lié comme il est rare de l'être.

\- Mais ensuite il leur a fallu repartir avec les leurs, il leur a fallu quitter la capitale, compléta Dria.

Clarke ne répondit rien. Se contenta de regarder tour à tour Dria, Luna et Mieno. Elle se surpris à apprécier pour la première fois de participer à pareil rituel. Non pas seulement puisqu'elle et Lexa s'était ainsi retrouvées comme seule leurs passés brisés pouvaient les réunir, non. Mais plutôt pour tout l'enjeu que cela représentait. Égoïstement elle ne s'en était pas soucié avant, de toute l'ampleur même si Lexa l'avait soulignée à maintes reprises. Clarke se prit même à avoir hâte à cette fameuse réclusion en compagnie de Dria, de ce moment où elle se retrouverait seule à nouveau. Avec ce qu'avait appris Clarke, pouvoir enfin tant échanger avec celle qui connaissait Lexa mieux que quiconque devenait une opportunité qu'elle attendrait avec impatience. Les confidences mais surtout ce fameux lien que décrivait Mieno, un futur tout près mais qui serait irrémédiablement suivi de son retour au camp Jaha. Et cela était un futur que Clarke ne voulait pas envisager, du moins pas si tôt.

Les femmes finirent par se disperser, Lexa et Clarke ensemble, Luna de son côté et Mieno et Dria de paire. La journée se poursuivie au rythme des affrontements de vitesse et des acclamations émanant du stade bondé. Puis la clarté du jour se tamisa et la fin de cette première étape fut donnée. L'arène se vida et le peuple retourna dans la ville jusqu'alors désertée. Les dirigeants quittèrent en dernier et alors qu'ils descendaient les longues marches de pierre, Clarke reconnue Indra au loin. Sachant pertinemment que son second devait se trouver à ses côtés, elle se sépara du groupe pour se presser plus rapidement au bas des escaliers. Elle les dévala en serpentant à travers tous, prenant toutefois le plus grand soin de ne bousculer personne.

\- Octavia! Cria Clarke alors qu'elle perdait Indra de vue dans la mer de gens à la sortie du stade.

Clarke continua à avancer et à crier son nom. Mais plus elle se frayait un chemin dans l'attroupement et plus elle n'y voyait rien. Les gens étaient grands et nombreux et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient que peu de chance de s'entrapercevoir de loin. Clarke relâcha un cri de surprise entremêlé de peur quand on la saisit fermement par les épaules. Sa stupéfaction ne dura toutefois qu'un court instant car elle reconnue la voix de Lincoln dans son oreille. Elle se détendit et esquissa un sourire de soulagement. Il lui prit la main pour éviter de la perdre dans ce tumulte et l'entraîna plus loin encore.

\- Indra et Octavia se rendent aux fosses de combats, viens nous allons les y rejoindre.

Clarke resserra ses doigts autour des siens et en pressant sa paume dans la sienne elle sentit une épaisse cicatrice au centre de celle-ci. Tout en continuant à marcher elle referma brièvement les yeux, ne se rappelant que trop bien d'où provenait cette marque de souffrance. Elle eut un léger pincement en se rappelant comment elle-même avait autorisé Bellamy à tenter de soutirer des informations à Lincoln, et ce, quoi qu'il en coûte. Et voilà qu'elle sentait maintenant ce qu'il est avait coûté. Dans cette main rassurante la guidant à travers tous elle le sentait, ce souvenir que la paix n'avait pas toujours été, non, loin de là.

Ils finirent par émerger hors de la foule et se dirigèrent vers une portion de la ville où Clarke n'était encore jamais allée. Plus près des carrefours centraux que le d'arène, ils se rendirent près des eaux mouvementées de l'océan. Cet endroit rappelait étrangement Andrews. Un vaste étendu bétonné craquelé pas la végétation. Des immeubles en ruine et surtout, d'imposants paquebots échoués dans la rouille et le temps. Clarke toisa l'endroit qui servait maintenant pour l'entrainement, les fosses de combats.

Toutefois, ils n'y trouvèrent pas qu'Indra et Octavia. Dispersés, il y avait là des généraux de tous les clans accompagnés de jeunes apprentis. Les lances, épées et armes de toutes sortes résonnaient alors qu'elles s'entrechoquaient. Un entrainement sans pitié dans lequel les jeunes natifs apprenaient à la dure. Octavia ne faisait pas exception et Indra ni allait pas de tout repos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous? Demanda Clarke tout en balayant l'endroit des yeux.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas pourquoi Octavia et moi avons accompagné Indra à la capitale?

\- Octavia est son second… non?

Lincoln sourit du coin des lèvres en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Le dernier jour des jeux est celui des combats. Il est de coutume que les seconds de tous les clans s'affrontent pour clore les jeux.

\- Quoi! Demanda Clarke alors qu'elle se retournait à son tour vers Lincoln.

\- Les chefs de clan ne participent pas, ainsi va l'adage.

\- Et quoi les seconds vont saigner pour eux?

Lincoln hocha simplement la tête avant de poursuivre.

\- Les chefs et Heda ne participent pas, ils ne risquent ni leur vie, ni leur position. Pour les jeunes seconds, il s'agit d'un honneur de les représenter.

\- Un honneur mais…

Clarke se retourna vers Octavia et resserra les points.

\- Clarke, ces combats n'impliquent pas la morts des participants, seulement de vaincre l'opposant, de prouver quel clan aura dominé les autres.

\- Seulement de vaincre, vraiment? Et tu crois qu'avec de pareilles armes ont ne fait que jouer au plus fort? Lincoln Octavia pourrait être…

\- Octavia a choisi de participer, Clarke, comme les autres apprentis des généraux de notre clan, comme ceux des contrés éloignées… Elle est Okteivia kom Trikru maintenant.

Clarke constata la fierté dans le regard de Lincoln alors que tous deux reportaient leur attention aux entrainements qui se déroulaient tout autour. Elle resta là, figée, à regarder la seule personne de son peuple qui lui avait été donné de revoir depuis des semaines. La seule personne de son peuple qui n'en était plus une désormais.

Les jours s'étaient enchainés et s'étaient ressemblés. Au lever du jour, Lexa réveillait Clarke et ensemble elles allaient prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Dria. La tension entre les sœurs ne semblait plus être et de jour en jour, Clarke pouvait observer ce lien qui se renouait de plus en plus fort. La blonde aimait les regarder, aimait voir Lexa dans cette relation si spéciale et unique qui l'éloignait de Heda. Elle avait l'impression qu'ainsi, elle pouvait enfin apercevoir Lexa tout entière, complète en la présence de celle qui était plus qu'une sœur, sa demi-âme.

Puis la jeune Mieno venait chercher Dria, lui tenant compagnie en permanence maintenant. Elles partaient de leur côté, laissant Clarke et Lexa seule pour quelques rares instants avant que leur présence au stade ne soit requise. Dans ces moments privilégiés quoi que trop courts, elles pouvaient laisser aller cette passion qu'elles partageaient, ces rapprochements qui ne semblaient jamais suffisants, jamais assez long.

Puis les jeux reprenaient lorsque le soleil atteignait le zénith. Le second jour fut celui de l'adresse. Il y eut des tirs de toutes sortes. Lances, épées, dagues volèrent durant cette journée, atteignant cibles mouvantes et statiques. Des maîtrises impressionnantes mais qui, selon Clarke, n'aurait pu rivaliser avec celles de la commandantes. Mais Heda ne participait pas, ne démontrerait d'avantage l'étendue de sa supériorité évidente.

Le troisième jour la force fut à l'honneur. Nombre de pierres furent soulevées, transportées, projetées dans une démonstration à couper le souffle de ces talents bruts. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Clarke, fut le maintien des chevaux. Un homme du clan des mines se plaça entre deux bêtes et empoigna leurs brides. Puis on fouetta les destriers pour qu'ils tentent de se mettre au galop. Mais l'homme, non sans peine, contint leur tentative de cavalcade, démontrant la puissance de cette force impossible. Les chevaux enfoncèrent leur sabots dans le sables, se ruèrent mais furent inlassablement maintenus là, entre les mains de cet homme des mines.

L'avant dernier jour fut celui de l'endurance. Pour cette étape, les épreuves furent à la fois au stade mais également au port et à la plage. Car l'une des démonstrations était celle de l'eau. Sans grande surprise, les clans des nomades des mers, des côtes, ceux au large et celui des grands lacs furent les meilleurs participants. Car les natifs furent plongés dans les eaux glacées de l'océan, devant soit parcourir la plus grande distance à la nage ou se devant de rester simplement baigné le plus longtemps possible. Pour Clarke qui ne s'avait pas nager, ce fut la journée qui la subjugua le plus. Mais quand les participants sortirent finalement de l'eau, Dria les prit immédiatement en charge sans qu'aucun n'oppose résistance.

Puis vint la fin de cette quatrième journée et Lexa et Clarke revinrent à la demeure de la commandante. Entre temps la blonde avait fait demander Octavia, désirant passer la soirée en sa compagnie avant les combats de demain. Rhen vint lui annoncer son arrivé et avec Lexa, elle le suivit jusqu'aux portes de la maison. Alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers, Dria et Mieno rentraient de cette longue journée. Clarke alla serrer Octavia dans ses bras et celle-ci resta perplexe. Elle finit par lui rendre son étreinte non sans conserver son air surpris.

\- Octavia, murmura-t-elle en se reculant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- D'émouvante retrouvaille… lança Mieno en observant la scène.

\- Mieno je te présente Octavia. Elle est du peuple du c… c'est avec elle et ceux de tonDC que je suis venu à la capitale. Elle est le second d'Indra.

La chef du Nord vert lui sourit en inclinant la tête en signe de respect. Dans son mouvement ses yeux se posèrent sur la main droite d'Octavia et elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant, ou plutôt en ne voyant pas ce qui aurait dû s'y trouver.

\- Octavia, tu es réellement le second d'Indra? Alors pour participer demain il te faudra la marque des seconds ma chère.

Lexa s'approcha de la brune et lui saisit la main droite, et ce, en écartant Clarke au passage. Tout comme Mieno elle remarqua la peau dénuée d'encre caractéristique.

\- Octavia il va falloir remédier à cela, ce soir.

\- Mais… commença Clarke qui n'y comprenait rien.

\- Ça ne sera pas douloureux… ajouta Dria en direction de Clarke et Octavia, tentant de les rassurer.

\- Ah un peu quand même, sourit Mieno. Heda je peux?

Lexa hocha la tête en direction de la chef de clan.

\- Bien, vous aller toutes assister, non?

\- Dria, Mieno, aller également chercher Luna et attendez nous à la maison à la porte rouge, dit Lexa en plongeant son regard dans celui de son intendante.

Les jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent et bientôt il ne resta plus que Lexa, Clarke et Octavia.

\- Je crois que vos projets pour la soirée ont changés, dit simplement Lexa et se retournant vers elles.

Quand toutes trois arrivèrent à la maison à la porte rouge, quelques lueurs émanaient d'une fenêtre de l'étage. Elles entrèrent et montèrent l'étroit escalier. Pour la première fois Clarke ne fit pas que traverser la maison pour aller à la serre. Elle avait d'abord cru que cette soirée se déroulerait là-bas, mais non. Alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais visité cette demeure en entier, elle songea à cette verrière où elle seule avait probablement été autorisée à voir, à occuper, à peindre.

Lexa poussa la porte dont le dessous laissait passer une faible lumière. Dans un grincement métallique de pentures rouillées elles entrèrent. Des bougies avaient été disposées un peu partout et emplissait la pièce d'un halo orangé. Les ombres crées par les flammes vacillantes ondulaient sur les murs dont le papier peint retombait ici et là. La chambre était pratiquement vide si ce n'était des couvertures et coussins qui se trouvaient en son centre. Luna était à verser une coupe à Dria alors que Mieno déballait une petite trousse de cuir. Elles levèrent la tête en les voyant arriver mais restèrent assises et les invitèrent à en faire autant.

Non sans réserve, Octavia alla s'asseoir avec Mieno, Clarke près de Dria et Lexa vers Luna. On leur servit à boire et deux fois plutôt qu'une pour Octavia. Lexa, Luna, Dria et Mieno levèrent leur coupe d'un air solennel devant le regard surpris des deux autres. Puis, Dria ne put se retenir d'avantage et pouffa de rire. Les autres l'imitèrent, n'en pouvant plus de feindre pour s'amuser au dépend de leurs invités. Clarke et Octavia se regardèrent perplexe, ne croyant pas ce qui leur était donné de voir. Ces femmes aux pouvoirs et aux responsabilités, régnant et dirigeant des peuples entiers qui, l'espace d'une soirée, levaient le voile de tout ce poids du devoir qui leur incombait.

L'ambiance s'anima alors que Mieno terminait de préparer aiguille et encre. Octavia lui tendit sa main droite et la jeune chef commença à tracer sur le revers de celle-ci. La brune grimaça à la vive douleur mais ne se plaint pas, ne dit pas un mot.

\- Sans douleur Dria, ein? Dit Clarke qui pouvait lire tout le mal que tentait de camoufler Octavia.

\- Ah, elle vous a dit ça, lança Luna en riant à nouveau. Dria et son éternel réconfort!

Lexa sourit à sa sœur avec cette complicité dans les yeux, puis ajouta.

\- La marque du second est essentiel, elle indique l'honneur que tu portes. Chaque tatouage a une signification et sa raison d'être. Ne pas l'arborer, c'est ne pas être ce qu'elle signifie.

Tout en disant ces mots, Lexa relevait sa manche droite pour y indiquer l'un de ses tatouage au bras, indiquant qu'il s'agissait de la marque pour avoir secondé Anya.

\- Comme la marque de Heda, demanda Clarke?

Lexa hocha la tête et la blonde alla s'approcher d'elle. Clarke dégagea doucement son cou du bout des doigts pour admirer à nouveau cette marque de Heda à la base de sa nuque.

\- Alors Mieno, comment est-ce de retrouver ta chère Dria, j'ai vu que tu ne l'avais pas quitté depuis que nous l'avons dérobé à la reine.

\- Mais pourquoi est-elle tant portée vers toi? Coupa Clarke qui s'était posé cette question depuis la soirée d'ouverture à la maison de la commandante.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les sœurs échangèrent un regard affligé. Après un moment Luna brisa ce calme oppressant qui s'alourdissait de plus en plus.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que la reine des glaces a toujours voulu être Heda.

\- Mais on devient… commença Clarke.

\- C'est l'esprit de Heda qui nous choisit et non l'inverse néanmoins… Mieno laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- L'esprit de Heda suit la force et certains croient que l'on peut se l'approprier en vainquant son hôte, compléta Lexa le regard absent et noir.

\- Mais rare sont ceux qui croient en ces légendes, renchérit immédiatement Luna. Et ce qui est encore moins un secret pour tous, est que la reine Nia n'a pas toute sa tête…

-Elle parle toute seule, avoua Mieno. Quand elle croit que personne ne l'observe elle se parle à elle-même. Quand j'étais sur ses terres pour l'échange je l'ai vu à maintes reprises. Et toi Dria?

L'intendante avait refermé les yeux et ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de secouer la tête pour dire que non, pour mentir.

\- Et pourquoi est-elle comme ça? Demanda Octavia les dents serrées, tentant de se distraire de ce qui lui était infligé.

Luna et Lexa se regardèrent l'une l'autre, comme si elles se demandaient qui des deux raconterait ce pan du passé de la reine des glaces. Luna sourit légèrement à la commandante et se retourna vers Clarke et Octavia.

\- On raconte qu'il y a très longtemps, bien avant même que les clans se forment en territoires distincts, ceux qui vivaient à la montagne enneigés étaient divisés en deux groupes, ceux du sommet et ceux à la lisière des forêts des basses montagnes. Ceux qui vivaient plus en hauteur étaient reclus dans les neiges, encerclés et ne pouvaient redescendre qu'à leur risque et péril. L'hiver tenace et le froid rendait la chasse de plus en plus difficile, et les animaux de plus en plus rares. On dit que lorsque le gibier vint totalement à manquer, ils se retournèrent les uns contre les autres…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai tout ça, la coupa Mieno…

\- Ah laisse la poursuivre, dit Dria qui n'avait étrangement jamais entendue cette histoire sur la folie de la reine.

Luna sourit brièvement puis repris son air mystérieux alors qu'elle poursuivait son récit.

\- On dit que Nia et sa famille vivait au creux des bois blancs, se cachant des leurs qui se dévoraient maintenant les uns les autres. Mais une nuit, ils les trouvèrent dans la petite grotte où ils s'étaient tapis. Ils furent tous sauvagement tués et… mangés. Du moins, tous sauf une, la fillette resté dans l'ombre, la fillette qui avait observé cachée dans le noir, Nia… Elle fuit vers le bas de la montagne et ceux qui vivaient à la lisière de la forêt surent ce qui hantait le sommet blanc. Les clans s'affrontèrent et le pic fut conquis. Sous une seule bannière fut ensuite formé Azgeda. De la grotte sombre au passé sanglant, la seule survivante des sauvages devint un jour la reine, la souveraine que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence pesant, puis un gémissement d'Octavia fit détourner l'attention.

\- Shhh j'ai presque fini, la rassura la jeune Mieno.

\- Alors Clarke, tes terres te manquent-elles? Il est toujours enivrant de découvrir de nouvelles contrées mais rien ne vaut l'exaltation du retour chez soi, lança Luna.

Aux mots chez soi, Clarke se revit avec Dria dans la serre alors que celle-ci pleurait dans ses bras, lui demandant ce qu'était ce lieu, ce qu'était un chez-soi. Elle se souvint également de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, que c'était auprès de ceux qui nous aiment. Clarke en vint à se demander si elle n'y était pas déjà, si elle ne ferait pas que s'en éloigner quand l'échange forcerait son départ. Dria sembla lire en elle, lire sur son visage les mêmes doutes qu'elle-même avait vécu. Car elle était l'intendante des forêts mais au fond de son cœur, elle resterait toujours l'une du Nord vert, les contrées des grands lacs où elle avait grandi et tout appris. Elle lui prit la main et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Non… répondit finalement Clarke sans se retourner pour répondre à Luna.

\- De là où vient et notre chez-soi sont parfois deux endroits distincts, n'est-ce pas Dria? Ajouta Mieno qui connaissait l'amour de l'intendante pour ses terres.

Dria se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe que oui, puis elle se retourna vers Lexa et lui fit un léger sourire coupable.

\- Je suis toute à fait d'accord, dit Octavia qui contemplait maintenant son tatouage achevé.

Sous forme de tribales circulaires, une dague et une fougère s'entrecroisaient en racines et en branches. Clarke se pencha vers Octavia et elles regardèrent la marque du second avec attention. Mieno en profita pour aller rejoindre Dria et la prendre par le bras, ne voulant se résigner à la quitter bientôt. Dria caressa le bras de la jeune chef tendrement, comme on le ferait avec une petite sœur.

\- J'envie le temps où père m'amenait voir les apprentis guérisseurs du fond des bois. Te souviens-tu comment c'était, comment nous trois nous étions inséparable, te souviens-tu des enfants que nous étions? J'aimerais parfois que tu reviennes nous trouver, toi et ce frère que tu avais, ce cher Nyko.

À ce nom Dria porta sa main à ses lèvres alors les larmes la submergeaient tout à coup. Elle les essuya brusquement mais elles n'échappèrent à personne. Dria se releva et quitta la pièce. Comme si elle craignait que Lexa ne la suive, elle dévala les escaliers et courut hors de la maison, ne désirant surtout pas être rattrapé. Toutes restèrent bouche bée devant ce départ si soudain.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Demanda honteusement Mieno.

\- Ce frère que tu avais… murmura Clarke en comprenant maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas saisit ce que voulais dire Dria quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus personne. Comment sa mère était partie comme Gustus, puis qu'elle n'avait plus de frère et avec ce qui s'était passé avec Lexa, comme si elle n'avait plus de sœur non plus. Mais la question du fameux frère était restée en suspens. Car le sang ne liait pas, ces frère et sœur de choix. Mais Clarke avait fait le lien maintenant, savait qui avait marqué Dria alors qu'elle était au camp Jaha.

\- Ce n'est pas l'un des vôtre, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir… murmura à nouveau Clarke alors qu'elle répétait les mots de Dria quand elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Lexa.

Clarke serra la mâchoire et en refermant les yeux, une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Les paupières clauses, elle ne vit pas le regard noir de Lexa, elle ne vit pas qu'elle aussi venait de tout comprendre, enfin.

Le soleil se leva sur ce dernier jour des jeux. Lexa réveilla Clarke mais toutefois, lorsqu'elles allèrent chercher Dria pour le petit déjeuner, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Si elle était rentrée la veille, elles en doutèrent maintenant. Car la soirée fut écourtée par cette fuite inattendue. Les bougies avaient été éteintes et toutes étaient reparties, dans un silence qui cette fois-ci, n'avait été interrompu.

Elles se préparèrent et se rendirent à l'arène pour la dernière journée des jeux, les combats. Les dirigeants se regroupèrent à nouveau dans la loge pour assister aux affrontements. Tous vinrent, tous sauf l'intendante. Mais en ce dernier jour où les compétitions étaient à leur comble, son absence ne fut remarqué, si ce n'est que par celles qui avaient été en sa présence la nuit dernière.

La foule, plus enivrée que jamais, clamait haut et fort, encourageant et supportant ses favoris. Les heures s'enchainèrent alors que duels et combats de groupes en tous genres s'échangèrent. Le sang imprégna le sable lors de cette dernière journée. Bien des blessures furent infligées, mais pas de mort.

Puis vint les derniers échanges, ceux des seconds. Nombre d'apprentis vinrent se présenter en ligne devant le balcon où trônait Heda. Chacun leur tour, ils se présentèrent, eux et celui pour qui ils se battraient. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant leurs chefs respectifs et la commandante, puis, retournèrent au centre du stade. Plus d'une trentaine jeunes natifs se tenaient là, à se fixer l'un l'autre. Et bientôt, le son des cornes retentit et le combat commença.

Les seconds se rallièrent d'abord par clan pour arriver à durer le plus longtemps possible. Car la règle était simple, une fois désarmé, vous aviez perdu, une fois désarmé on ne vous atteignait plus. L'objectif n'était pas de tuer mais dans la tentative de soustraire son opposant de son arme, certaines blessures devenaient parfois fatales.

Cramponné à la rambarde du balcon, Clarke sentait son cœur se débattre violement dans ses oreilles, craignant pour Octavia. Les affrontements étaient brutaux et sans pitié. Malgré leur jeune âge, ces guerriers se donnaient corps et âme. Ainsi les minutes passèrent comme des heures pour la blonde. Des minutes où chaque assaut vers Octavia lui faisait retenir son souffle, se crisper de peur et d'appréhension.

Très vite il ne resta plus que quatre opposants, deux de la nation de glace, un des mines et contre toute attente, la protégée d'Indra. La foule de Polis était en délire devant cette jeune guerrière que personne ne connaissait mais savait être de tonDC. Le combat se divisa en deux, chacun de ceux de la nation de glace se prenant contre les deux qui restaient.

Octavia para coup sur coup, non sans peine mais avec toute la maitrise que lui avait inculquée son mentor. Elle le laissa envoyer ses volées, le laissa s'approcher jusqu'à ce que la bonne ouverture se présente. Après des rondes interminables ce moment vint enfin et elle lui entailla le bras qui empoignait son glaive. Dans un hurlement il laissa tomber son arme et Octavia termina de le mettre au sol en lui envoyant son pied en pleine poitrine. À bout de souffle et le regard honteux il s'écrasa sur le sable.

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir juste à temps une lance qui lui était envoyée. Octavia se jeta au sol pour éviter le projectile. Le visage dans le sable gorgé de sang elle vit le garçon des mines qui gisait là, sans vie. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, resserrant ses doigts sur son épée, prête à recevoir son dernier adversaire. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle l'air menaçant avec dans les yeux, bien plus que l'envie de simplement la désarmer.

Ils entamèrent une danse au rythme de leurs armes qui s'entrechoquaient. Tous deux parèrent, projetèrent des coups, s'évitant l'un l'autre. Puis Octavia se força à ralentir la cadence, comprenant qu'elle avait affaire à plus fort qu'elle. Mais comme lui avait enseigné Indra, même les plus forts pouvaient être vaincu, il fallait simplement les affronter différemment. Elle cessa donc progressivement l'offensive, se repliant pour observer d'avantage, pour analyser et trouver cette faille. Ce moment, aussi bref serait-il, où elle trouverait à nouveau l'ouverture pour lui asséner le coup déstabilisateur, celui qui lui donnerait le dessus.

Elle évita les assauts puissants, se déroba aves agilité tout en tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Et plus elle se faufilait et plus la colère de son opposant devenait palpable. En se laissant emporter dans sa fureur, il donna enfin à la jeune femme l'occasion qu'elle attendait tant. Alors qu'il parait le bras droit d'Octavia, celui qui tenait son épée, de son point gauche elle lui fracassa la mâchoire.

Pour l'éloigner il la repoussa violement. Elle recula de deux pas alors qu'il passait sa mais à son visage. Il accumula toute la salive et le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche pour s'en soustraire. Mais plutôt que de rendre le tout au sable, il cracha droit dans les yeux d'Octavia qui se retrouva aveuglée.

En un instant il lui enfonça son point dans le ventre et elle perdit le souffle. Il lui tordit sauvagement la main qui relâcha ainsi son épée. Le guerrier envoya la jeune femme par terre, désarmée, vaincue. Il se saisit de l'arme d'Octavia et la leva haut dans les airs, prêt à l'abattre sur celle qui gisait à ses pieds.

Le bruit d'une flèche fendant l'air juste au-dessus de sa tête le sortit de sa rage meurtrière, lui rappelant l'objectif du combat des seconds, désarmer et vaincre, non tuer. Il leva les yeux vers le balcon, croisant d'abord le regard fier de sa reine, puis celui assassin de Heda qui avait toujours son arc de brandit, une seconde flèche prête à venir lui rappeler mortellement les règles s'il ne s'arrêtait pas.

Il laissa son arme tomber au sol et s'inclina sous les regards et le silence de la foule. Tous restaient là, se demandant ce qui allait suivre, attendant ce que ferait Heda. Mais l'attente fut interrompue alors qu'on aperçut les cavaliers rentrer de la course des quatre nuits. La foule se mit à hurler alors qu'on constatait la victoire des nomades des sables. Une distraction parfaite pour l'affront qu'avait commis le jeune homme de la nation des glaces, et ce, sous ordre de sa reine.

Les seconds défaits se relevèrent et on vint chercher le corps du jeune homme des mines, celui dont la l'honneur de défendre son clan avait couté la vie, pour le plus grand plaisir de la foule insatiable.

La journée fut close sur l'acclamation de tous les participants, mais surtout des vainqueurs. Regroupés par clan ils défilèrent en progressions autour du stade, sur ce sable qu'ils avaient marquées de leurs sueurs, de leurs sangs et pour certain, de leur vie.

Puis l'heure du départ vers leur contrés respectives vint avec l'approche du coucher du soleil. Aux portes de la ville, ils échangèrent les au revoir solennels, remerciant Heda de ces jeux, de ce renouvellement sanglant des liens qui unissaient les clans ensemble.

Lexa saluait tous les dirigeants, leur adressant ses respects et leur souhaitant bon retour sur leurs terres. Il ne lui restait plus que trois chefs à croiser, Luna, Mieno et Nia. Mais alors que Luna approchait et que Mieno était aperçue au loin, il n'y avait pas trace de la reine des glaces.

\- Heda, dit Luna en s'inclinant. Ce fut un plaisir de revenir à la capitale, puissions-nous nous revoir bientôt.

\- Puisses-tu faire bonne route mon amie, et puissions-nous nous revoir bientôt, en effet.

Elles échangèrent une poigne en guise de respect et Luna passa les murailles suivit des siens. Lexa se mis sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant Mieno. Elle finit par la voir au loin, avec celle qui avait brillée par son absence durant toute la journée, Dria. Lexa eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant s'étreindre dans cet au revoir déchirant, toutes deux retenant les larmes qui les menaçaient. Car elle y vit un lien rappelant celui d'une grande et une petite sœur. Elle y vit ce qu'elle n'avait plus la force de repousser, son affection pour celle qu'elle aimait tant, sa propre petite sœur, Dria.

Clarke était aux portes également et alors que Mieno faisait maintenant ses salutations à la commandante, elle-même disait au revoir à Octavia. Elles se serrèrent fort, comme si elles ne voulaient se laisser aller l'une l'autre. Même si elles avaient été séparées par bien des conflits et des décisions contraires, leurs destins communément reliés au monde des natifs leur faisaient apprécier ce lien qu'elles partageaient. Ce lien venant d'un autre temps, d'un autre peuple, celui du ciel. Car même si elles s'étaient imprégnées des natifs, jamais elles n'oublieraient d'où elles venaient toutes deux.

Indra, Octavia et Lincoln était en selle avec les autres guerriers de tonDC. Ils n'attendaient plus que l'intendante. Quand Mieno eut quittée avec les siens, Dria alla finalement rejoindre sa sœur. Lexa retira son pendentif et Dria l'imita. Elles pressèrent leurs mains dans cet échange de médaillons à leur image. Après ce moment passé en silence, Dria alla se reculer mais Lexa la retint en plaçant sa main derrière son cou. Et dans un murmure pour qu'elle seule entende, elle laissa enfin aller ce que Dria attendait depuis des années, ces mots si durs à libérer, à laisser aller.

\- Ai hod yu in, avoua Lexa dans un soupire, relâchant ce qu'elle n'avait plus la force de lui cacher.

Sur le plateau de la haute ville, la reine Nia regardait les derniers dignitaires quitter la capitale. Alors qu'elle devrait bientôt partir à son tour, elle se retourna pour s'enfoncer dans la végétation broussailleuse. Peu à peu, l'herbe sous ses pieds fit place aux pavés segmentés de lichen. Et puis enfin, émergeant des arbres qui le gardaient jalousement, le temple de la double vie.

La reine contempla ce monument, celui que tous connaissais mais que seul les membres du conseil et les Heda avaient arpentés. Elle monta les escaliers, emplissant le silence des lieux du bruit de ses pas sur la surface dure et froide. Nia avança lentement en ces lieux sacrés, toisant tout ce qui lui était donné de voir. Elle s'accroupit et caressa du bout des doigts les sillons incrustés dans le sol, là où le sang de nombreuses prétendantes au commandement avait été versé. Elle se releva et s'approcha de la stèle tout au centre du temple circulaire. Nia s'y étendit et fixa le ciel par-delà le dôme ouvert.

\- C'est ici qu'on m'a fait prisonnière, c'est ici que je suis entrée en elle, c'est ici que je me suis perdue, dit la voix dans la tête de la reine.

\- Heda… soupira Nia en refermant les yeux, en se laissant emplir par cette présence qui s'imposait à elle, l'enlaçant dans son éternelle démence.

\- Reviens vers moi, ne me laisse pas seule ici, emporte moi…

\- L'heure approche, mais elle n'est pas encore venue.

\- Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas dans cette enveloppe charnelle mensongère, EMPORTE MOI!

La reine inspira se hurlement dans sa tête, le savourant tout en rouvrant les yeux. Elle se releva de la stèle, un sourire forcené lui traversant le visage de part en part.

\- Je dois partir Heda… mais ne n'est que pour mieux revenir.

La reine quitta le temple de la double vie, laissant derrière elle la promesse d'un retour prochain.


	21. Viens avec moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir,
> 
> Pour vous, mes chers lecteurs à grande majorité de la France, je vous dédie ce chapitre cette semaine. Pour tout ce qui ce passe à Paris, pour tout le non sens de ce monde que nous partageons, c'est pour moi la manière de vous démontrer tout mon soutien, et ce, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.
> 
> Suggestion musicale pour accompagner le Clexa de ce chapitre - The power of love de Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> Bonne lecture

Chapitre 21

Clarke se réveilla seule dans le grand lit de Lexa. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle passa sa main sur la place vide à côté d'elle. Les draps étaient froids et trahissaient le lever matinal de la commandante. La blonde se frotta les paupières et étira les bras en baillant. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, pas envie de quitter ce lit si enveloppant. Mais malheureusement, une semaine avait passée depuis la fin des jeux, et avec elle s'était envolé la fin de la première étage de l'échange. Le mois s'était écoulé comme on traverse une seule journée, comme le soleil passe et succède à la lune, sans que la blonde ne puisse le retenir.

Clarke se résigna à se redresser dans le lit, regardant tout autour, mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y trouverait pas Lexa. Car si elle-même avait appréhendé le jour du départ, ce n'était rien comparé à la commandante. Bien qu'elle ait tenté de le dissimuler, Clarke savait bien que Lexa craignait l'arrivé de ce fameux jour devenu maintenant aujourd'hui. Elle s'habilla chaudement et sortit de la chambre, sortie du manoir.

Dans l'air froid du matin, son souffle la quittait en brume blanchâtre. La blonde frissonna tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de conserver sa chaleur, maudissant le fait d'avoir abandonné le lit à baldaquin. Le soleil pointait à peine par-delà les arbres et le ciel se dégradait dans un bleu rosé. Il n'y avait que le bruit de ses pas sur le pavé des rues pour emplir ce jour qui reprenait à peine sur la nuit. Elle arriva à la maison à la porte rouge, ne sachant que trop bien qu'elle y trouverait Lexa. Tout en traversant la petite demeure, Clarke retira son manteau long et son foulard, sachant combien elle suffoquerait affublé ainsi une fois arrivé à la serre. Elle poussa la porte vitrée et pénétra dans ce havre végétal, un monde des bois au beau milieu de cette capitale de brique et de pierre. Lexa était grimpé sur la passerelle de fer et ses jambes ballotaient dans le vide. Les bras croisés sur la rampe, elle y appuyait la tête et fixait le mur qu'avait peint Clarke.

Celle-ci marcha lentement entre les tables, caressant au passage les feuilles des plantes qu'avait jadis fait pousser Dria. Clarke s'arrêta à quelques pas de cette création de couleurs qui signifiait tant pour elle, pour les sœurs natives également. Pour Clarke cela représentait la fin de ses remords et ses fantômes, car avec chaque coup de pinceau elle les avait laissé aller, les avait laissé partir. Mais si Clarke y voyait là l'action libératrice, Lexa et Dria y avait vu le résultat coloré. Elles y avaient retrouvé ce qui avait été perdu, ce qui avait été tant souhaité et maintenant grâce à Clarke, réalisé. La blonde fit un dernier pas en avant, puis referma les yeux et posa sa main sur le mur de brique, comme pour lui dire au revoir, comme pour le remercier de ce qu'il lui avait offert, sa liberté.

\- Je vais revenir, Lexa, soupira Clarke en se retournant pour la regarder tout au haut de l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Mais pour cela tu dois d'abord partir.

\- Ce n'est que pour une semaine… et puis Dria et moi reviendrons passer…

\- …une dernière semaine ici ensemble, termina Lexa. Mais ensuite tu devras réellement repartir, et pas uniquement pour quelques jours, Clarke. Tel va l'échange, tel se forge une alliance entre deux peuples. Tu devras témoigner de tous ce que tu as appris, leur faire voir comme tu nous vois, leur apprendre et les guider… et rester auprès d'eux.

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer aux paroles de Lexa. Non pas seulement pour ce qu'elle venait de dire mais bien comment elle l'avait dit. Car sa voix avait été vacillante et presque inaudible, retenant ce secret qui n'en était plus un, qu'elle allait terriblement lui manquer. La blonde s'éloigna du mur et alla se placer sous la passerelle, plongeant son regard dans celui de Lexa. Elles se contemplèrent l'une l'autre, les yeux voilés par ce mal partagé, ce départ imminent.

\- Viens avec moi Lexa, viens avec moi…

Depuis ce qui s'était passé dans les bois, Dria et Monty n'y était pas allé à nouveau. Prétextant que le froid avait eu raison des dernières plantes vertes, on ne les avait pas contraints à y retourner. Mais même si cette tâche ne les unissait plus, ils passaient encore le plus clair de leur temps côte à côte, soit à apprêter les herbes médicinale précédemment recueillies, les sécher, les couper, en extraire les propriétés désirées. Avec Jackson ils avaient répertorié les besoins à combler, les maux à prévenir et à pourvoir pour ce qui manquait déjà. Et quand Abby avait finalement repris du mieux, elle avait consentit à prendre Dria sous son aile.

Même si cela avait réduit ses heures partagées avec Monty, elle n'était pas moins honoré de pouvoir enfin apprendre les arts médicinaux du peuple du ciel. Depuis trop longtemps elle ne faisait qu'enseigner à d'autre, depuis trop longtemps elle n'avait côtoyé médecine plus avancée, ou du moins, différente. Car elle avait entendu parler de ce qui avait été accompli sur Lincoln et comment il était revenu de l'enfer des reapers, traversant même la mort. Un exploit qui avait été craint dans l'ignorance, mais dont elle aurait la chance de percer les mystères.

Abby avait été un mentor dur et distant au début, consentant à partager son savoir dans l'optique des bienfaits de cet échange uniquement, non par envi d'avoir un nouvel apprenti. Dria avait écouté en silence, absorbé tout ce qui lui avait été donné de voir et de faire. Ce qui lui faisait le plus défaut était les connaissances théoriques telles que le peuple du ciel les connaissait. L'anatomie interne du corps, les organes, les artères, l'ossature. De là découlait une manière de soigner encore plus profonde, sous la surface de la peau, promettant le salut de vies qui autrefois lui auraient échappées. Tout cet apprentissage condensé et en accéléré avait été pénible et ardue, mais d'une valeur inestimable. Et plus les jours avançaient, plus Abby se surprenait de la rapidité à laquelle sa jeune protégée progressait.

Puis le voile d'impassibilité qu'elle maintenait entre elles fini par s'envoler, emportant avec lui ce qui restait de retenue envers cette native ayant pris la place de sa fille. Quand enfin Abby se laissa voir Dria telle qu'elle était réellement, les connaissances mutuelles devinrent échange, et elle apprit à son tour. Sans oser le lui avouer toutefois, la docteur s'était fait à l'assistance quotidienne de Dria, s'était habitué à la présence de cette jeune femme à qui elle transmettait son savoir, tout comme elle l'avait commencé avec Clarke, mais sans jamais se rendre aussi loin.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas d'apprentissage, pas de préparation de plantes ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Aujourd'hui était le jour du retour de Clarke, le début de la deuxième étape de l'échange, la semaine qu'elles partageraient ensemble au camp Jaha. Durant toute la journée on guetta la lisière de la forêt, attendant son arrivée.

Assise avec Monty sur la carlingue de l'Arche, Dria attendait patiemment dans le froid, les yeux fixés vers les bois. Pressés l'un contre l'autre et sous plusieurs couvertures, ils restaient là sans rien dire. Monty la regardait tendrement alors qu'elle était si concentrée sur les arbres. Il l'observait et admirait sa beauté, appréciait sa présence et la chance de partager son intimité, ou du moins ce qu'elle offrait, le peu qu'il lui restait à donner. Une étreinte, les doigts enlacés, voilà ce qu'elle avait pu lui laisser, rien de plus, du moins pour le moment. Auprès de ce jeune homme si doux et ignorant de ce qu'elle était par-delà les frontières de ce camp, elle guérissait tranquillement, commençait à croire qu'elle arriverait un jour à s'abandonner à quelqu'un de la manière la plus intime qui soit.

\- Monty! Dit-elle en resserrant ses doigts sur les siens. Regarde!

Elle pointa l'orée du bois d'où des silhouettes noires émergeaient de sous les arbres. Dria se laissa glisser au bas de la structure de métal et atterrit au sol. Monty se pressa de rassembler les couvertures et la suivi. Quand ils eurent atteint le portail, les gardes avaient déjà fait prévenir le chancelier de l'arrivée tant attendue. Le mot s'était vite propagé et alors que le contingent atteignait les grilles, tous s'étaient rassemblés pour être témoin du retour de Clarke. On fit ouvrir le portail et les natifs passèrent enfin dans la lumières des flambeaux fixés aux hautes clôtures électrifiées entourant le camp.

Dria resserra à nouveau ses doigts sur ceux de Monty quand elle vit qui menait les gardes, Lexa. Elle l'entraina plus avant, sillonnant à travers tous pour se rendre en première ligne aux côtés d'Abby et Kane.

\- Commandante… commença le chancelier qui n'attendait pas sa venue. Soyez la bienvenue au camp Jaha.

Lexa fit faire halte à son cheval et en descendit. Ses hommes l'imitèrent et Clarke également. Ryder alla prendre les brides des destriers des deux jeunes femmes et les guida plus à l'écart. D'un signe de main, Kane mandata deux de ses hommes pour conduire les chevaux à l'arrière de l'Arche, là où une écurie de fortune avait été aménagée pour l'occasion.

\- Merci à toi, Marcus Kane, dit Lexa d'un ton solennel.

Derrière elle, Clarke referma brièvement les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle se décida enfin à faire un pas vers les lueurs des torches, à s'exposer aux regards de tous, à rentrer, enfin. Quand la blonde fut plus avant, il y eut un silence qui s'installa. Durant ce temps, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elles. Puis sans un mot, Abby s'avança, réduisant à néant la distance qui les avait tenues éparses depuis près d'un mois. Clarke sentit sa gorge se serrer à la venue de sa mère, à ses bras qu'elle lui ouvrait. Elles s'enlacèrent durant un moment qui sembla s'échapper hors du temps, hors des craintes et des peurs. Comme seule une mère peut enlacer et faire tomber toutes les barricades qu'on tente de se construire, Clarke fondit en larme. Elle resserra ses bras pour la presser encore plus fort et Abby l'imita.

À la vue de ce moment, où ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait prête à se résoudre à lâcher prise, Kane fit disperser la foule, fit conduire les gardes aux quelques cabines qui leur avaient été allouées. Quand il alla pour s'adresser à la commandante, Dria s'interposa, demanda l'autorisation d'escorter sa sœur dans ce lieu qu'elle avait appris à connaitre durant les précédentes semaines. Il y consentit sans peine, appréciant en fait de pouvoir aller pallier au manque de préparation face à cette visite impromptue.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que les quelques hommes postés au portail ainsi que la mère et sa fille. Elles dénouèrent cette étreinte tant espérée et marchèrent ensemble le long des clôtures illuminées. Main dans la main elles avancèrent dans le soir, le cœur lourd et léger à la fois.

\- Je suis désolé… fini par dire Clarke d'une voix à peine audible tant sa gorge était encore serrée. Je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça mais…

\- Mais tu en avais déjà assez fait Clarke, termina Abby.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et tourna sa fille pour que toutes deux se regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya les dernières larmes qui la couvraient.

\- Clarke, depuis trop longtemps que tu portes sur toi tout le poids des responsabilités qui n'auraient jamais dues être tiennes. Tu as fait des choix et pris sur toi toutes les conséquences qui en ont découlées.

Abby vint poser son autre main sur la joue de sa fille et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle tenait son visage tendrement.

\- Tu les as tous ramenés sains et saufs, sacrifiant tout pour y parvenir. Clarke… pour rejoindre la lumière il faut parfois traverser les plus grandes noirceurs. Alors ne soit pas désolé, ne le soit plus jamais, car nous te devons tous la vie.

Clarke sentit son menton se crisper et sa gorge se serrer à nouveau. Ses yeux échappèrent de nouvelles larmes à ces mots qui l'atteignaient droit au cœur.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu es partie, ma fille, je comprends. J'ai eu si peur de ne jamais te revoir, de ne jamais pourvoir de dire tout cela. Et quand on m'a appris qu'on t'avait retrouvé, mais que tu ne rentrerais pas, qu'au contraire tu t'éloignais plus encore…

Abby fit une pause et referma les yeux.

\- J'ai maudit ces natifs et cette paix imposée, cet échange qui t'incombait à nouveau une responsabilité de plus, et ce, après tout ce que tu venais de traverser… Puis j'ai compris que sans cela tu serais peut-être encore à errer seule sans les bois. Que tu ne pouvais pas me revenir, pas sans retrouver ton propre chemin d'abord, ta propre paix intérieure.

Clarke vint poser sa main sur l'une de celles de sa mère qui tenait encore son visage. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en coin.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai retrouvé mon chemin avec Lex…

Clarke ne termina pas sa phrase, ne termina pas ce nom. Mais Abby n'était pas dupe, et Dria avait passé la dernière semaine à la préparer doucement. Sachant tout le ressentiment qu'avait le peuple du ciel envers sa sœur, elle se doutait bien que le lien qui unissait Lexa et Clarke ne serait pas si vite accepté. Si elle avait tout fait pour éloigner Costia, elle s'était juré de faire amende honorable. Et si cela était d'aplanir d'avance les possibles tensions crées par une telle affection, et bien soit. Abby avait d'abord rejeté l'idée et passé près d'une journée sans adresser la parole à sa jeune apprenti, mais elle avait fini par se poser sur la réalité de l'évidence. Puis elle avait laissé Dria parler en faveur de sa sœur, celle qui était cachée par-delà Heda, celle qui avait aidé Clarke à laisser ses fantômes partir. Celle qui lui avait rendu sa liberté, cette fameuse paix intérieure cru impossible, ce qu'Abby elle-même n'avait su lui offrir.

\- Avec Lexa… compléta Abby.

Clarke hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, sentant partir le poids du dernier voile qui restait à lever entre elles, ce qui lui brulait les lèvres de révéler mais qu'elle n'osait encore faire.

\- Dria a pris grand soin de me préparer à cette annonce, ma fille. Je te mentirais en te disant que j'ai été enchanté par ce choix… mais…

Abby soupira fortement et alla poser un baiser sur le front de son unique enfant.

\- … mais si tu y trouves ton bonheur sur ce chemin Clarke, alors puisses-tu y avancer encore longtemps.

Dria conduisit Lexa à travers le camp, lui montrant sommairement les installations extérieures plongées dans la noirceur de la nuit hâtive d'hiver. Puis elle la guida à l'intérieur de l'Arche, sillonnant dans ses labyrinthes de couloirs sans fin. Lexa toisait les lieux en silence, observait ce monde si différent du sien. Si Polis contrastait avec la nature de son enfance, cette station l'était plus encore. De ces mécanismes automatisés, de tout ce métal, ces fils, ces bruits analogiques, rien ne lui donnait l'envie d'y rester. Lexa n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment retrouver son chemin hors de cet endroit et plus sa sœur les conduisait au loin, plus elle avait l'impression d'être prise en cage.

L'intendante sentit l'inconfort de sa sœur et lui pris la main avant de poursuivre. Mais elle avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Elle amena Lexa à l'infirmerie, là où elle avait passé tant de temps. Dria lui expliqua comment elle s'était retrouvée à soigner la mère de Clarke et la jeune Raven de ce que leur avait fait les hommes des montagnes. Elle lui confia comment ensuite avec Monty ils eurent à parcourir les bois pour recueillir les plantes médicinales de leur propre peuple.

Lexa la regarda lui décrire toute ce que le docteur Griffin lui avait appris, regarda cette brillance dans ces yeux alors qu'elle racontait. La commandante ne put retenir un léger sourire en constatant comment sa sœur s'emblait apprécier ce présent de connaissance que lui avait fait Abby. Mais au fond de son cœur Lexa savait que Dria avait surtout apprécié ce semblant de relation maternel, ce lien leur étant révoqué depuis des années.

Puis Dria ne put se retenir de parler de Monty, de ce compagnon qui lui avait été attitré depuis le départ de Lincoln et Octavia, depuis que la paix avait été faite avec Indra. Encore une fois Lexa l'avait regardé raconter avec cette petite étincelle dans les yeux mais malheureusement avec cette retenue d'une confiance brisée. Il était évident que sa sœur retenait son affection grandissante pour ce Monty, qu'elle se gardait de s'ouvrir et de s'offrir à nouveau. Lexa revoyait encore toutes ces marques violacées sur son corps. Et avec ces images remontait toute la fureur vengeresse de cet affront qu'on avait osé faire à Heda sis. Mais Lexa lui cacha cette violence qui remontait en elle, ne désirant pas réfréner ce bonheur fragile qu'elle percevait dans ses récits des semaines passées à l'Arche.

Puis on réclama leur présence à un diner pour souligner tant la présence de la commandante que la progression de cet échange qui toucherait bientôt à sa fin. Ils ne furent que quelques-uns, Kane, Sinclair, Bellamy et Abby pour le conseil, Lexa, Dria et Clarke. Peu de mots furent échangés durant cette soirée. Les silences de chacun avaient leur propre raison d'être. Pour Abby et Clarke ce fut par les récentes émotions des retrouvailles. Pour Dria et Lexa ce fut par nostalgie de constater ce rituel de plusieurs semaines qui toucherait bientôt à sa fin. Et quant aux membres du conseil, s'était le fait de se retrouver en présence de la commandante alors qu'ils n'attendaient pas sa venue.

Le repas ne s'éternisa pas et on laissa Dria reconduire Lexa à sa cabine. Le voyage avait été long et dès l'aube elle le referait en sens inverse. Clarke resta à prendre le temps de saluer ceux qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de croiser avant l'étreinte larmoyante qui avait souligné son arrivée. Néanmoins elle ne s'éternisa pas non plus, sachant qu'elle avait devant elle une semaine entière pour leur raconter ce mois passé à Polis. Ce qu'elle n'avait presque plus en revanche, c'était le loisir de côtoyer Lexa seule à seule. Elle prit donc congé, promettant de plus amples retrouvailles dès le lendemain.

Elle sortit de la pièce et y croisa Monty.

\- Clarke! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et ne put retenir un sourire, heureuse de le revoir.

\- Dria est encore à l'intérieur?

\- Non elle est partie avec Lexa déjà.

\- Oh…. Dit-il simplement à l'évocation de ce simple nom. La commandante… elles se ressemblent …tellement… mais…

\- Mais elles sont aussi si différentes, comme la lune et le soleil, comme la lune et le soleil.

Clarke avait murmuré ces derniers mots en analogie. Monty fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Néanmoins elle ne répéta pas et se mis plutôt en direction du couloir des cabines d'habitation. Ils s'y rendirent ensemble. Monty s'immobilisa devant sa chambre et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte elle y aperçu Dria qui l'attendait. Elle lui sourit avec amusement et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Clarke secoua la tête tout en le laissant aller, en allant elle-même dans sa propre chambre, retrouvé le soleil dans le nuit.

La porte se referma derrière Clarke dans un bruissement métallique. La cabine était plongée dans le noir mais elle discerna rapidement Lexa qui se tenait debout près du hublot, le regard tournée vers la nuit. Clarke s'avança lentement, admirant cette silhouette que traçait la lueur de la lune fusant par la vitre. Elle alla se placer à ses côtés, regardant à son tour là dehors. Sans dire un mot Lexa prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Hodnes laik kwelnes… murmura Lexa alors qu'elle se retournait vers la blonde.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, puis passa sa main derrière son cou pour l'attirer vers elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Clarke appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa et la serra fort.

\- Hodnes nou laik kwelnes… lui murmura Clarke.

Lexa se recula pour croiser son regard. Dans ses yeux voilés la blonde y perçu un mélange de peur et d'égarement. Car Lexa avait laissé aller ses mots pour elle-même, se redisant ces paroles auxquels elle ne voulait plus croire, l'amour est faiblesse. Sans prétendre pouvoir tout comprendre de cette langue étrangère, les dernières semaines avaient permises à Clarke d'apprivoiser ce dialecte, lui avait permises de comprendre ce que Lexa avait tenté de lui cacher ce soir.

\- Clarke… dit simplement Lexa alors que ses yeux devenaient larmoyants.

La blonde alla presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sentit les larmes de Lexa couler sur ses joues et les essuya de son pouce alors qu'elle continuait à l'embrasser. Puis la commandante la fit pivoter et l'appuya contre le mur, à la limite du hublot. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en soupirant. Adossé au mur, Clarke la tira vers elle davantage, passant le bout de sa langue à la commissure de sa bouche, lui soutirant une entrée. Lexa la lui rendit, l'embrassant avec encore plus de passion attristée, d'amour effrayé. Son souffle était saccadé et contrastait avec la frénésie du moment. Les mains presque tremblantes elle entreprit de retirer la tenue de la blonde. Sans modération, à la hâte et en la déchirant presque, Lexa eut tôt fait d'exposer la peau blanche de Clarke à la faible lueur de la lune.

Quand il ne lui resta plus que ses dessous, quand elle réalisa qu'elle-même était encore vêtue de la tête aux pieds, elle s'arrêta nette et se recula. Elle s'éloigna en portant sa main à ses yeux, elle s'éloigna jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le mur opposé. Elle se frotta les tempes, tentant de reprendre le dessus. Clarke frissonna maintenant qu'elle était exposée à l'air ambiant, maintenant qu'elle ne sentait plus la chaleur du corps de Lexa près du sien. La blonde s'était laissé déshabiller avidement sans opposer résistance aucune, quoi qu'elle savait que cet empressement trahissait l'égarement de son amante.

Elle écarta ses habits qui jonchaient le sol et alla rejoindre Lexa. Sans l'embrasser, sans tenter de soutenir ce regard qu'elle lui cachait, elle entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements à son tour. Et quand elles furent toutes deux autant exposées, elle la guida vers le lit simple de la cabine. Loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec le baldaquin de la chambre de la commandante, il s'offrait néanmoins en havre improbable dans ce lieu de métal froid. Clarke tira les draps blancs et la couverture de laine grise. Elles passèrent en-dessous et se couvrirent dans cette chaleur à entamer ensemble.

La fougue qui avait prise Lexa plus tôt se raviva et elle alla l'embrasser à nouveau. Un baiser qui faisait presque mal tant il était déchirant, tant il était vulnérable. Car ce qui passait pour de l'empressement et de l'ardeur n'était en fait que cette peur face à l'abandon le plus total. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles partageaient cette proximité intime mais ce soir tout était différent. Ce soir la séparation était imminente, ce soir les dernières barrières tombaient, ce soir l'amour n'était plus faiblesse. Et toute cette vérité, toute cette délicatesse étaient effrayante et magnifique à la fois.

Lexa passa par-dessus Clarke, s'appuyant d'un bras et passant l'autre au cou de celle-ci. Elle laissa peser le poids du bas de son corps, pressant le haut de sa cuisse entre les jambes de la blonde. Clarke respirait avec difficulté alors qu'elle sentait toute cette excitation qui était travaillée plus bas. Elle dégagea les cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le visage, les ramenant à l'arrière de la nuque de Lexa. De son autre main elle appuyait au bas du dos de celle-ci, l'encourageant dans cette cadence enivrante. Puis elle remonta ses mains, s'attaquant à ce nœud impossible que nouait inlassablement Lexa autour de sa poitrine.

La brune esquissa un léger sourire à la perpétuelle fureur que son haut causait à chaque fois que Clarke tentait de le retirer. Elle se défit de leur baiser et fit redresser Clarke en position assise. Puis elle passa ses mains à son dos et entreprit de défaire ce nœud gardien. La blonde déroula le tissu, révéla enfin les seins de Lexa qui pointaient dans la fraicheur de l'air ambiant. Clarke passa sa langue sur l'un d'eux, créant du fait même une onde de frisson sur la peau exposée de la commandante. Celle envoya légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière alors elle enfouissait ses mains dans la longue chevelure blonde. Elle relâcha un gémissement en sentant les doigts de Clarke passer sous ses dessous.

\- Shhhh, lui murmura Clarke, en silence ici commandante.

Lexa releva la tête et dans son mouvement retira à Clarke son haut qui ne la cachait que trop encore. Puis elle la poussa vers l'arrière, se remit au-dessus d'elle à nouveau. Elles reprirent cette embrassade passionnée et Lexa alla tester à son tour le silence de Clarke. Tout en poursuivant le ballant de son bassin au rythme imposé par la blonde en elle, elle fit glisser ses doigts dans l'anticipation évidente qui l'y attendait. Clarke poussa un léger cri que la brune intercepta entre ses lèvres, en l'embrassant avec fougue. Puis elle passa à son cou, se dérobant pour trouver son air qui manquait de plus en plus.

\- Regarde-moi… soupira Clarke dans son oreille, lui infligeant du fait même une vague de frisson de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos.

Lexa lui mordit légèrement le lobe d'oreille avant de se reculer, avant d'aller croiser ses yeux bleus. Clarke pris le côté de son visage dans sa main, caressant sa bouche du bout de son pouce. Sans que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, leurs souffles ne faisant toutefois plus qu'un, elles se contemplaient l'une l'autre. Lexa inspirait de plus en plus rapidement et fini par refermer les yeux, à se dérober de ce regard qui semblait voir bien au-delà de ses prunelles.

Clarke pressa ses doigts encore davantage sur le visage de Lexa pour retenir son attention. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui susurra le souffle court.

\- Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi. Laisse-moi te voir comme personne… je veux te sentir sur moi… je veux te sentir en moi… mais je veux surtout me voir en toi… alors regarde-moi Lexa.

Lexa referma les paupières plus fortement avant de finalement se résoudre à les rouvrir. Elle tourna la tête et plongea dans la beauté de ce bleu de Clarke. Elles se regardèrent plus loin que les frontières qui n'étaient plus, virent cet amour qu'elles partageaient sans toutefois se l'avouer encore en paroles. Ensemble leurs respirations se saccadèrent alors qu'elles se cambraient l'une contre l'autre. Leurs doigts afférés plus bas les enlaçaient dans ce plaisir complice et grandissant. Passant de haut en bas, glissant à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur, elles ondulaient en silence dans cette frénésie passionnée. Elles y nageaient en se fixant maintenant, en respirant péniblement, en s'attendant pour atteindre le paroxysme au même instant.

Puis la réaction en chaine les submergea. Dans une vague les faisant se arquer peau contre peau, sous le poids du corps de Lexa qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir de son bras tremblant. Les yeux grands ouverts, le vert dans le bleu, elles avaient été témoins de cet instant où leurs fragilités mutuellement brisées s'étaient rejointes. Elles avaient osé la faiblesse, non sans crainte s'étaient offerte toute entière. Mais sans brulures elles s'étaient consumées, sans s'étouffer elles s'étaient enlacées, sans voile elles s'étaient regardé et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

Lexa se laissa glisser à côté de Clarke et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. La blonde se tourna pour pouvoir la regarder et passa les cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Tout en respirant encore avec peine, elle invita Lexa à venir se loger dans ses bras, à venir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Lexa s'exécuta sans s'objecter. Clarke caressait ses longs cheveux ondulés d'une main, et de l'autre sillonnait doucement son dos du bout des ongles. Puis dans cet élan elle laissa aller ces mots dans cette langue qui n'était pas sienne.

\- Ai hod yu in, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant ses lèvres dans la chevelure de Lexa, en y déposant un court baiser.

Lexa referma les yeux en entendant ses mots, en les laissant entrer en elle. Puis elle releva la tête pour qu'à nouveau le vert rencontre le bleu. Et à son tour elle emprunta une langue étrangère, elle avoua ce qui ne valait plus la peine de cacher.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Clarke…

Les heures passèrent et le jour succéda à la nuit sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne trouve le sommeil. Luttant contre la fatigue, se rattachant aux derniers instants réunis, elles avaient veillé en silence, enlacées, s'agrippant sans pouvoir se retenir. Puis il avait fallu se résoudre à quitter cette chambre gardant leur amour enfin révélée, il avait fallu quitter ce rêve et retourner à la dure réalité.

Dans l'air froid du matin, Ryder et les autres gardes étaient déjà en selle, attendaient que Heda soit prête à partir. Plus en retrait, Dria et Clarke se tenait là à regarder Lexa terminer de préparer son cheval. Enfin elle se retourna vers elles, vers celles qu'elles aimaient plus que tout.

\- Je vous revois toutes deux dans quelques jours. Profitez de ce temps qui vous est imparti, car ce n'est pas encore la fin.

\- À bientôt ma sœur, dit Dria en s'approchant de Lexa.

Celle-ci l'approcha davantage, la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort. En une fraction de seconde elles sentirent comme si leur cœur avait mutuellement manqué un battement, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, une peur inexplicablement appréhendée. Elles se défirent de leur étreinte pour se regarder, pour échanger le regard anxieux. Puis Clarke les rejoint et elles sortirent de cette émotion inconnue. Lexa lova sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit tendrement. Tout comme avec sa sœur, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, lui promettant en silence de se retrouver dans quelques interminables jours.

\- Prenez soin l'une de l'autre tout comme je le ferais pour chacune de vous. Je vous laisse seule, mais seule ensemble. Alors revenez-moi, revenez-moi toutes deux.

À ces mots elles ne purent se retenir de s'enlacer toutes trois dans un au revoir déchirant. Mais chacune se forçait à se rappeler que ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Très bientôt elles seraient toutes réunies à nouveau. Très bientôt les au revoir larmoyant deviendraient des retrouvailles tant espérées. Plus que quelques jours, oui, plus que quelques jours.

Dria et Clarke se prirent par la main alors que Lexa se retournait vers elles juste avant de passer la lisière de la forêt, juste avant de sortir définitivement de leur champ de vision. Quand tel fut le cas, elles restèrent néanmoins là à fixer les arbres qui la leur avaient ravie.

\- Elle va me manquer… soupira Dria.

\- Et à moi donc… ajouta Clarke en soupirant à son tour. Et à moi donc.

L'Arche n'était plus visible depuis bien longtemps quand la commandante et ses hommes empruntèrent le sentier bifurquant de la large route menant vers la capitale. Lexa ouvrait la marche, suivit de près par Ryder. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient de leur chemin, il alla en demander la raison mais en voyant le visage de la commandante, il se ravisa. La mâchoire serrée, le regard dur et froid, elle guidait le contingent vers ce petit village que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien, tonDC. Ils passèrent près d'une imposante statue enlacée de mousse verdâtre. L'homme de pierre les fixait le regard immortel, figé dans le temps et la matière.

Les arbres de la forêt finirent par se disperser, par enfin révéler le village balafré par le courroux du Mont Weather. Les habitant ne manquèrent pas de remarquer l'arrivé de la commandante et rapidement, « Heda » fut sur toutes les lèvres. Lexa venait tout juste de poser un pied en terre lorsqu'Indra vint à cette rencontre inattendue. Octavia l'avait suivi au pas de course et s'inclinait maintenant devant Heda et ses escortes.

\- Sois la bienvenue, Heda, dit Indra d'une voix profonde quoi que pointant la curiosité qu'inspirait pareil visite.

Lexa se contenta de hocher la tête comme réponse. Sans dire un mot et toujours avec ce même regard noir, elle s'avança à travers tonDC, scrutant chaque visage. Les gardes ne la suivirent pas, restèrent auprès des chevaux. Indra et Ryder échangèrent un regard interrogateur, se confirmant l'un l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait.

La commandante sillonnait entre les huttes, ignorant tous ceux qui la saluaient. Car elle avait beau être là de corps, elle n'y était pas d'esprit. Elle se trouvait par-delà le présent, visualisant ce qui ne viendrait que bien assez tôt. Elle respirait lentement et longuement, son souffle la fuyant dans un nuage de bruine givrée. Elle passa sa main sous son manteau, entourant le manche de sa dague de ses doigts habiles.

Lexa atteint la petite demeure de fortune vers laquelle elle s'était dirigée. De sa main encore valide elle écarta le rideau qui couvrait l'entrée et sans s'annoncer, y pénétra. L'unique pièce était inoccupée. Elle tourna sur elle-même toisant le lieu. Quelques meubles rudimentaires mais surtout, des plantes, encore des plantes. Mortes, séchées, en pot et encore en vie. Lexa s'en approcha et en reconnu plusieurs. Car de pareils spécimens étaient exposés sur les murs d'une des chambres de son manoir.

Dans un bruissement à peine audible le rideau fut écarté à nouveau, trahissant l'entrée dans l'habitation de fortune. L'homme qui venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui resta figé sur place, le regard plongé dans celui de la commandante qui s'était brusquement retourné à son arrivée. D'un pas las elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait. Alors qu'elle le rejoignait, il se laissa tomber à genoux, baissant les yeux sur la dague qui lui avait transpercé la poitrine. Car en se retournant, Lexa avait projeté sa lame sur celui qu'elle attendait depuis le jour où son regard s'était posé sur le corps meurtri de sa sœur.

Lexa alla empoigner le manche de son arme tout en saisissant Nyko par sa chevelure, le forçant à relever les yeux vers elle. Elle tourna légèrement la dague, le faisant grimacer à la vive douleur. Puis son expression se relâcha et une larme y succéda, quittant ses yeux voilés pour glisser le long du tatouage qui couvrait sa joue.

\- Pardonne-moi Dria… soupira-t-il avec peine, la respiration haletante.

D'un geste lent, Lexa retira la lame, libérant le sang qu'elle retenait auparavant. Elle s'exécuta sans jamais détacher son regard du sien, contemplant son départ imminent. Les yeux de Nyko passèrent à la noirceur alors qu'il entendit les derniers mots de la commandante.

\- Yu gonplei ste odon.

La nuit emplissait depuis longtemps le ciel lorsque la commandante et sa garde émergèrent des bois encerclant Polis. Ils n'avaient pas fait de halte en chemin, pas d'arrêt depuis le départ de tonDC. Dans un silence des plus complet ils avaient regagné la capitale qui brillait maintenant de ses lumières nocturne. Le portail n'était pas encore totalement refermé derrière eux que déjà on réclamait la présence de Heda au temple du conseil. Bien qu'épuisé de ce périple ayant duré des heures, Lexa acquiesça d'un signe de tête et contrairement à ses gardes qui descendaient de leur monture, elle fit plutôt claquer les rênes. Au bas des escaliers de pierre, elle se laissa enfin glisser au bas de la selle. Bolfir vint la rejoindre et ensemble, ils gravirent les hautes marches de marbre.

\- Nous attendions votre retour avec impatience, Heda, dit l'homme qui n'arrivait pas à cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Il finissait de dire sa phrase alors qu'ils arrivaient aux grandes portes laissées entrouverte. Les autres membres du conseil étaient attablés à leur place respective, laissant les vides jadis comblé par Gustus, l'intendante et la commandante. Lexa alla se placer au bout de la table, regardant ses conseillers avec tout l'intérêt qui lui laissait sa fatigue.

\- Dites-moi ce qui me vaut pareil accueil.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'Irsil ne prenne la parole.

\- Un messager des grands lacs est venu à nous il y a une nuit. Il portait avec lui ce message, la nation de glace a quitté le sommet de la montagne blanche. À l'heure où nous parlons, ils marchent sur le Nord vert.

Lexa referma les yeux et serra les points, inspirant profondément. Bolfir prit la parole.

\- Heda, s'ils ont traversé librement les basses montagnes, nous pouvons supposer qu'ils ont rallié également ce clan à leur conquête. Et ce n'est pas le peuple des grands lacs qui opposera résistance.

\- Un peuple faible et prêt à tomber… ajouta Wost.

\- Jeune Wost, préserver la vie plutôt que d'être entrainer à l'enlever ne fait pas de ce peuple des faibles. Dans ces forêts vivent les plus anciens de notre ère, ceux qui sont en communions avec la nature, ceux qui nous aurons donné les plus grands guérisseurs.

Les sages paroles de la vieille Nama planèrent sur cette assemblée tourmentée par les doutes et les craintes.

\- Néanmoins Nama, cela ne les aidera pas vaincre les armées qui les menaces. Ils ne peuvent se dresser seul, rajouta Bolfir.

\- Et nous savons très bien ce qui arrivera une fois que les lacs seront pris. Quand tout le nord sera conquis, plus rien n'empêchera Azgeda d'étendre sa marche vers le reste des clans. S'ils sont attaqué un par un, ils tomberont tous, sans exception, énonça Irsil.

\- Ils doivent faire front commun, renchérit Wost.

Alors que tous ses conseillers énonçaient les évidences que Lexa ne savait que trop bien déjà, elle gardait les paupières closes. Dans sa propre noirceur elle savait ce qui motivait réellement pareil conquête. La reine des glaces ne ravissait pas uniquement les terres pour étendre son empire, non. Elle venait en nombre pour une seule raison, la commandante. Car même caché derrière ses armées et les morts innocentes infligées en chemin, la réelle motivation était la possession de l'esprit de Heda, et ce, par la force.

\- Tout cela a assez duré, dit enfin Lexa.

Tous les membres du conseil se retournèrent vers elle. Lexa apposa ses paumes sur la pierre froide de la table et leva son regard noir vers eux.

\- Faites déjà envoyer des messagers au clan des mines et rallier tous les généraux de notre clan. Bolfir, que l'armée de la ville se tienne prête à partir, à l'aube nous partons.

Wost et Bolfir sortirent en trombe, allant exécuter les ordres de leur commandante, allant déclarer le départ d'une guerre aux terres du nord. Irsil et Nama allèrent rejoindre Lexa au bout de la table, plongeant leur regard plein de sagesse et de bonté dans le sien.

\- Tout cela a déjà trop duré, cette reine ne m'as déjà que trop défié, la nation de glace doit tomber, elle et tous ceux qui l'auront suivi.

\- Ne laissez pas la fougue guider votre quête Heda, dit calmement Nama.

\- Délivrer les grands lacs de la tempête qui les guette ne sera pas aisé, même avec les mines se ralliant à notre cause. Néanmoins, ce qui reste de la fidèle coalition se doit d'être protégé, se doit d'être défendue, ajouta Irsil.

\- Prenez bien garde Heda, car bien que la reine et vous soyez accompagnées de vos propres armées, c'est entre vous deux que ce jouera cette victoire décisive, dit Nama.

\- Ravivez le souffle à celle qui revendique vos terres, Heda, rappelez à tous que ce privilège du pouvoir est votre et surtout, qu'il ne sera jamais sien. Que par cette guerre la paix puisse enfin revenir et ce, comme elle aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps.

Lexa posa ses mains sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux, les remerciant en silence pour tout ce qu'ils étaient. Bien plus que les sages et les stratèges, les membres d'une même famille liés comme seules les responsabilités du pouvoir savent le faire. Ils se rendirent aux portes de la grande salle et alors que le vieil homme entamait sa descente des marches, Lexa prit la main de cette grand-mère qu'était Nama pour elle. Elle serra ses doigts dans les sien et leur regard se croisèrent. La femme aux cheveux blancs vint poser sa douce main sur la joue de la commandante. Lexa referma les yeux un bref moment en laissant légèrement sa tête s'abandonner à cette caresse maternelle.

\- Va sans crainte mon enfant, nous veillerons sur Dria et Clarke à leur arrivée et attendrons ton retour ensemble. Part accomplir une fois de plus ce lourd devoir de Heda. Part ma chère Lexa, et revient vite retrouver celles qui t'aimes plus que tout.

Lexa rouvrit les yeux et laissa une larme lui échapper. Car rare était ceux qui l'appelait par son prénom, et en ce moment, la simple évocation de celui-ci d'une voix si apaisante et douce avait suffi à l'atteindre. Du bout de son pouce la vieille dame fit disparaitre la larme et lui sourit tendrement. Nama compléta son au revoir en la prenant dans ses bras, puis la laissa enfin aller.

Une fois de plus elle laissa la commandante, non sans craindre pour elle, comme on craint pour sa propre enfant. Car même si elle imposait peur et respect, Nama voyait encore la jeune fille étendue au temple de la double vie, une Heda conviée bien trop tôt, une Heda à peine sortie de l'enfance. Mais malgré ce lourd fardeau incombé à une enfant, les pressentiments de jadis avaient eu raison, elle était prédestinée à la grandeur, à un règne sans pareil. Et il était grand temps que la reine des glaces s'en souvienne.


	22. Le Nord vert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour à vous,
> 
> Le semaine dernière je vous avais laissé sur une fin présageant une tournure mouvementée. Et bien nous y voici, j'espère que vous êtes prêts. Je ris bien mais en fait je dois avouer que ce chapitre signe définitivement un tournant tout particulier. Pour ce fait, il est tout spécial pour moi puisque je change de registre. En espérant que le rythme plus accéléré saura vous plaire car ça ne fait que commencer...
> 
> Je prends également le temps de vous remercier tous pour vos commentaires, je les apprécies vraiment. Alors à ceux qui le font déjà continuez, à ceux qui n'osent pas encore lancez-vous, il me tarde de vous découvrir et de connaitre vos impressions!
> 
> Musique suggérées pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance:
> 
> Audiomachine - Fortress of solitude et Path to freedom
> 
> Pepper song tiré de la soundtrack de American Horror Story (histoire de donner la larme à l'oeil)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le vent se prenait dans les hauts sommets des pins, les invitant dans cette dance hivernale. Le froid mordant se frayait un chemin en bourrasque, virevoltant ses rares flocons téméraires. Le paysage avait changé avec l'ascension vers le nord, les feuillus s'étaient dispersés entre les conifères plus adaptés au climat. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, à sonner enfin le départ vers les grands lacs.

Lexa n'avait su trouver le sommeil plus que quelques heures, un repos agité et loin d'être réparateur. Elle allait donc entre les tentes de ses troupes, jaugeant le rassemblement de ses forces. L'herbe gelée craquelait sous ses pas, son souffle la quittait en bruine blanche. Dans la pénombre de la nuit s'achevant, elle parcouru son propre campement, puis passa à celui du clan des mines.

La veille elle s'était présentée à eux avec d'accablantes nouvelles, l'alliance de la nation de glace et celle des basses montagnes. Ensemble ils descendaient vers le sud, ensemble ils frapperaient d'abord les grands lacs. Quand ils auraient conquis les terres du nord, plus rien de les empêcherait de poursuivre leur descente. Plus rien ne les retiendrait d'étendre leur conquête, de faire tomber clan après clan. Si la coalition avait été instaurée, c'était pour qu'ensemble ils soient forts et unis, qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. Mais si désormais de douze ils devaient devenir dix et bien soit, tel serait leur nombre, tel serait le sort de ces avides traitres.

Horol, le chef des mines avait consentit à rejoindre le clan des forêts sans la moindre hésitation. À une heure de chevauchée de ses grottes, dans une clairière près d'un ruisseau on avait établis l'avant-poste des armées désormais sous une seule bannière. Durant la journée les généraux des villages étaient tous venus rejoindre le grand rassemblement, étaient venu témoigner leur engagement envers leur serment de coalition.

Voilà qu'Heda traversait maintenant les huttes des hommes des mines, se rendant à la tente de leur chef. La plus grande de ce côté du camp, elle était haute et circulaire, gardée par deux guerriers postés en permanence devant son entrée. À l'approche de la commandante ils retirèrent leurs lances entrcroisées qui bloquaient le passage. Ils s'inclinèrent et à l'unisson entonnèrent un « Heda » solennel. Lexa hocha la tête, écarta le tissu qui couvrait l'entrée et pénétra sous la tente du chef des mines.

\- Heda, lui dit Horol en l'apercevant du coin de l'œil.

L'homme était imposant, non par sa grandeur car en fait il n'était pas plus grand qu'elle. Tout comme le reste des siens, ce peuple n'était pas élancé mais davantage trapu et massif. Horol était large et robuste, ses mains trahissant un travail ardus au quotidien. Sur son visage de profonds sillons trahissaient à la fois son âge et le labeur des années à œuvrer dans les profondeurs de la terre, à l'abri des périls et loin des rayons du soleil.

\- Horol, répondit Lexa en abaissant la tête en signe de respect.

Le chef était seul dans ses quartiers, debout devant une table recouverte de plan et de figurines de bois sculptées. Il était exactement au même endroit où la commandante l'avait laissé plus tôt dans la nuit, absorbé dans l'étude des terres des grands lacs, là où le combat décisif serait mené.

\- Mieno et les siens se trouve ici, dit-il en pointant du doigt.

Il indiqua la pointe du lac le plus bas, le plus à droite des quatre autres.

\- En partant de la montagne ils arriveront par l'est alors que nous arriverons par le sud, indiqua Lexa en traçant les trajectoires du bout des doigts.

\- Feront-ils front commun où tenteront-ils de les encercler? Demanda Horol.

\- Cela dépendra de deux choses, lui répondit Lexa.

Elle s'éloigna de la table et commença à faire les cent pas, ponctuant ses dires avec ses mains.

\- S'ils ont été prévenus de notre arrivée et à savoir qui arrivera sur les lacs en premier, eux ou nous.

Heda referma les yeux tout en continuant à marcher, se frottant les tempes.

\- S'ils ont été mis au courant que nous nous rallions pour rejoindre Mieno et les siens, ils ne risqueront pas de se diviser. Car si notre armée les affronte un après l'autre, ils ne représentent pas une grande menace. Encore, cela dépend également de leur arrivée. S'ils ont assez d'avance, les encercler sur deux fronts s'avère la tactique la plus stratégique.

Lexa revint se placé à la table mais de l'autre côté cette fois-ci. Elle prit une première sculpture représentant les basses montagnes et vint la placer à l'est.

\- Même en se séparant ils engagent un combat inégal car le Nord vert n'a pas d'armée, que quelques centaines de gardes davantage pêcheurs que guerriers. Leur connaissant ce point faible, ils ne prendront pas le risque de les voir battre en retraite et tenter une fuite. Car ces terres sont les leurs et sur leurs embarcations ils pourraient réussir à leur échapper.

Horol pris une figurine désignant les nations de glace et la positionna de l'autre côté.

\- Mais si la nation des glaces vient les attendre ici, elle bloquera leur fuite et il en sera terminé pour eux.

Lexa hocha la tête, tentant de ne voir que ces représentations irréelles de bois et de carte. Elle tenta de garder la tête froide, de ne pas imaginer la jeune Mieno devant diriger ses troupes si peu formées aux arts de la guerre, si désemparées devant de tels envahisseurs.

\- Il nous revient donc à nous de prendre pareil décision, souligna Horol, rester tel une seule armée ou nous diviser.

La commandante inspira profondément tout en refermant les yeux. Puis elle se saisit de deux pièces de bois, les mines et les forêts. Elle vint les disposer devant chacun des ennemis, et ce à contre cœur, ravalant son désir de vengeance.

\- Je ne peux prévoir laquelle de leur armée frappera où, mais dans le doute, je mènerai les miens vers le premier assaut, viendrai rejoindre Mieno et les siens sur les premières lignes par l'est. Quant aux vôtres, Horol, je vous laisse le soin d'anéantir tous ceux qui aurait voulu attaquer de l'autre côté, de s'en prendre à ceux qui tentent de fuir.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, Heda, et puissions-nous en ressortir victorieux.

\- Oui… en effet.

Ils terminèrent les derniers préparatifs et stratèges alors que les premières clartés du jour teintaient le ciel violacé. Le camp fut levé, les cavaliers prêts pour la dernière chevauchée vers le nord et la bataille. Les armées se divisèrent, Horol et Lexa se saluant de loin, menant chacun leur contingent, se promettant de se retrouver bientôt, au terme de ce combat décisif.

Lexa était en tête et à ses côtés Ryder qui ne la quittait pas, tout comme l'avait jadis fait Gustus. Puis, galopant à toute vitesse sur le bas-côté, Indra vint les rejoindre, suivie de près par son fidèle second, Octavia.

\- Heda, dit Indra en faisant ralentir son cheval, s'adaptant au rythme de la cavalcade de tête.

Lexa se tourna vers elle et lui fit un léger sourire tout en hochant le menton.

\- Indra, répondit-elle d'abord avant de se tourner vers son second. Octavia… te voilà désormais en route pour ta première guerre de clan en tant que second.

Octavia fit signe que oui, et sur son visage on ne lisait aucun signe de peur, qu'un mélange de curiosité et de fierté, une véritable native, un second enviable.

\- Polis aura été marqué par ta participation aux jeux, Octavia, puisses-tu à nouveau nous impressionner comme tu as su le faire. Puisses-tu garder Indra en vie et l'assister dans ce qui sera bien plus qu'un duel devant une foule.

Octavia hocha à nouveau la tête comme seule réponse, ne sachant que dire. Lexa détourna les yeux vers le chemin, regarda droit devant. Elle laissa un souhait s'envoler pour cette ancienne fille du ciel devenue second, lui souhaita de survivre à sa première guerre, ne désirant pas annoncer à Clarke la mort ce celle-ci. Et suite à cette pensé vint la nostalgie de son départ prématuré de la capitale, celui qui lui rendrait impossible d'assister au retour de Clarke et Dria. Son cœur se serra à ce songe, à cette crainte dans l'absence. Néanmoins, elle laissa partir ses doutes dans un soupir, se disant qu'au moins, elles restaient loin de tout cela, loin de tout danger, à l'abri dans la capitale plus au sud.

Après des heures interminables de route à descendre des sommets, à traverses les forêts d'arbres de plus en plus hauts, la nation de glace fit halte dans son périple de conquête. Ils faisaient route tel une seule armée, n'ayant obtenus l'alliance des basses montagnes que s'ils pouvaient récolter les honneurs de la victoire des plages du Nord vert. La reine avait donc consentit en leur souriant comme elle seule savait le faire, faisant glacer le sang et troublant à la vue de ses yeux aliénés. Puis le jour du départ avait été donné, et aux martellements des sabots sur le roc des monts enneigés, les armées avaient dévalées les pentes avant de se séparer à sa base.

Et maintenant Azgeda faisait sa première halte dans cette route revendicatrice, faisant ce qu'elle avait promis, descendre au sud pour laisser les honneurs aux basses montagnes. Sous sa tente qui était à peine terminé de monter, la reine et ses deux conseillers revoyaient leur carte des lieux, repassaient ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à conquirent.

\- Nous y serons bientôt, ma reine, demain au coucher du soleil nous y seront.

\- Ils ne pourront pas fuir à notre arrivé, ils seront coincé par les eaux, la victoire est assurée.

\- En effet, ils n'ont pas d'armée avec eux, que quelques gardes, rien qui ne résistera bien longtemps.

\- Nous ne serons pas descendu du pic glacé en vain, la cité sera prise!

La reine Nia regardait ses conseillers discuter entre eux, sans réellement les écouter. Car au fond de ses pensées elle était déjà bien loin, était déjà à demain, à son arrivée de cette ultime bataille à livrer. Elle entendait déjà les cris de douleur et d'agonie, sentait déjà le feu consumer les lieux, voyait la victoire qui ne restait plus qu'à saisir.

\- Les basses montagnes n'auront pas besoin des nôtres sur le front est? Pouvons-nous réellement les laisser faire face seule de leur côté?

Ces mots firent sortir la reine de ses songes, la requête qu'avait osé lui imposer ce chef allié. Dans la furie de ce souvenir elle alla planter sa dague à l'est des grands lacs, là où attaqueraient les bas sommets.

Les conseillers reculèrent à ce geste soudain, ravalèrent difficilement. Cela avait beau être un honneur de servir la souveraine en l'assistant, mais aucune vocation n'était moins risquée. Combien de leur prédécesseur avait déjà péri pour avoir osé la contredire, pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses attentes? Leur reine était telle la mer de côtes, belle et puissante, traitresse et tourmentée. On ne pouvait lui faire totalement confiance, on ne pouvait voguer sur ses eaux sans craindre le pire, sans risquer qu'elle ne décide de nous ravir à la surface. Car une fois que l'on sombrait dans ses profondeurs, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, plus de possibilité d'y échapper.

Nia vint retirer sa dague qui avait traversé le bois de la table. Du bout de la lame elle traça un cercle illustrant la position de l'armée laissée attaquer par l'est.

\- Les basses montagnes n'ont pas besoin de notre soutien pour leur assaut, ils ne l'ont pas demandé… ils nous l'ont refusé…

La reine leva les yeux vers ses conseillers et leur fit ce sourire donnant des frissons dans le dos.

\- Nous faisons exactement ce qu'ils attendent de nous, nous leur laissons les honneurs… nous allons attaquer au sud.

La cité de Ffalo était grande, mais majoritairement constituée de ruines supplantées par la végétation. La portion qui restait habitée était à la pointe de l'immense lac Eri, celui qui se trouvait le plus au sud des autres. Au nombre de cinq, ces vastes étendues d'eau étaient sous le règne de la jeune Mieno. Fille ainée du défunt chef, elle avait repris les rênes de son clan alors qu'elle terminait à peine l'échange de paix de la coalition. Plus jeune que l'était même Clarke, elle portait le poids du commandement, la tâche de diriger les siens.

Jusqu'alors son règne avait été sans encombre, le clan des lacs étant de nature pacifiste. La majorité des villages étaient reclus dans les bois entourant l'Eri, la nature se fondant en profondeur dans les racines de ce peuple amoureux des eaux et des bois. Contrastant avec les deux autres nations du nord, ils n'avaient jamais entretenus la nécessité d'une armée, plus depuis l'alliance des douze.

On leur connaissait le calme de la vie des eaux au creux des terres, des pêches et des récoltes. Mais surtout, des anciens au fond des bois, les sages maintenant les secrets des arts médicinaux. Ils gardaient jalousement leurs connaissances de cette nature à laquelle ils s'étaient fondus, les protégeaient de ceux qui n'en étaient pas digne. Inoculées des peuples du sud, ils ne les transmettaient qu'en de rare occasion, et à ceux qui auraient su, d'un seul regard, prouver la pureté de leur cœur. Ainsi on ne présentait à eux que les enfants, ceux que la vie n'avait encore pu teinter de ses traitrises et ses malheurs.

La jeune Mieno avait rêvé d'appartenir à ces soigneurs cachés, mais sa naissance la prédestinait, elle et son frère cadet à d'autres desseins. Déjà fillette, son père, le chef, la conduisait dans les forêts, parcourant leur terres, allant parfois faire halte chez les anciens. Elle y avait connu et envié une fillette du sud, Dria. La jalousie de sa chance n'avait duré qu'un bref instant, car l'amitié les avait enlacées dès qu'elles s'étaient adressées la parole. Se côtoyant par intermède, elles avaient partagées plusieurs années, à rire et à jouer, à souhaiter que tout reste à jamais ainsi. Dria lui enviait sa famille unie et présente, son père, sa mère et surtout son frère. Car elle-même voyait son cher Nyko de la sorte, mais cela était loin du réel lien du sang, celui qu'elle avait jadis partagé avec une sœur perdue, une sœur qu'elle craignait ne jamais revoir. Elle s'était donc éprise de cette petite Mieno, cette sœur dans l'absence, cette future souveraine de ce Nord vert d'adoption.

Mais ce passé n'était pas fait pour durer, et l'espoir des fillettes n'avait pu retenir la roue de tourner, de les séparer et de les mener vers d'autres destins. Dria avait été appelé à l'intendance, Nyko était retourné à son village natal, et enfin la jeune Mieno avait dû s'acquitter de son devoir grandissant, être préparé pour qu'un jour elle reprenne le commandement. Mais les bonheurs, même rares étaient présents et ainsi elles avaient pu se revoir lors de l'échange, étant toute deux représentantes de leur propre clan.

Et aujourd'hui, cette roue qui tournait dans le temps, inlassablement, les avait apportés bien loin de ces espoirs d'enfants. Aujourd'hui la jeune Mieno se tenait dans la grande salle vitrée de son imposante demeure. De là-haut elle avait une vue imprenable sur les quais, sur son peuple qu'elle envoyait sur les eaux gardiennes. Sur elles ils vogueraient de l'autre côté, ils auraient une chance de voir demain. Les enfants et les ainés avaient tous été embarqués, avaient tous été sauvé d'avance. Pour les autres, ils attendaient la venue des envahisseurs des monts et montagne, les autres clans du nord.

\- Les derniers bateaux ont quittés les rives, dit le chef de la garde à sa souveraine.

\- Merci mon oncle, lui répondit-elle tout en ne détachant pas les yeux du lac.

\- Ils arrivent bientôt tu crois? Demanda Flori, son frère cadet.

Elle détourna les yeux pour aller croiser les siens. Elle y vit toute la peur qu'elle-même ne pouvait s'autoriser à démontrer. D'une chevelure châtaine rappelant tant celle de leur père, le gamin à peine sortit de l'enfance tremblait de tout son être. Son oncle, un homme grand et robuste, vint déposer sa large paume sur sa frêle épaule. Celle-ci s'affaissa sous le poids et si LA caresse avait dû être réconfortante, elle eut plutôt l'effet contraire. Le garçon sursauta et ses yeux se voilèrent. Mieno entrouvrit les bras et il s'y précipita. Elle le sera fort et il l'imita. Bien que plus jeune, il la dépassait presque en grandeur, mais son cœur trahissait la différence d'âge.

\- Il nous faut être fort Flori, il n'y a plus que toi et moi dans notre lignée. Notre peuple compte sur nous.

\- Il compte sur toi surtout dit-il entre deux sanglots.

\- Shhhhh, et moi je compte sur toi mon frère, sans toi je suis toute seule…

À ses propres mots Mieno réalisa combien elle était réellement seule, laissée à mener un combat qu'elle ne pouvait que perdre. Elle embrassa son frère sur le dessus de la tête et l'éloigna, lui saisissant les épaules.

\- Allez Flori, soyons ce que nous exigeons aux nôtres, soyons braves même face à la mort.

\- Mais j'ai si peur Mieno…

Elle caressa sa joue et en retira une larme en lui souriant tendrement, en lui cachant qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, pleurer avec lui.

\- Souviens-toi de ce que disait père…

\- Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, il est notre manière de l'affronter.

Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent vers leur oncle qui venait de citer son défunt ainé. Le garde posa les yeux sur son neveu et sa nièce, leur faisant un signe de tête pour terminer ses encouragements.

\- Il est temps d'aller rejoindre la garde maintenant, allons-nous préparer tu veux bien, dit la jeune femme à son cadet.

Le garçon hocha la tête frénétiquement en faisant virevolter des mèches teintées de blond. Les jeunes souverains allèrent enfiler leurs petites armures, allèrent se saisir des armes qui leur avaient été préparées. Brillantes et magnifiques, aussi belles que jamais utilisées. Et ensemble ils allèrent rejoindre leur peuple d'armée improvisée, le peu de gardes entrainés qu'ils avaient. Ils attendirent que les heures passent, que leur éclaireurs reviennent leur porter nouvelles.

Avec les rayons du soleil qui se teintaient désormais de rouge et d'orange, ils revinrent les visages blancs et désemparés. Ils descendirent de leur monture, manquant presque trébucher sur le sable. Non sans cacher leur expression de dégoût, ils détachèrent les paquets qu'ils avaient ramené des bois. Ils se présentèrent à leur chef en s'inclinant.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

\- L'armée des basses montagnes arrivera d'ici quelques heures à peine, et ce, par l'est.

\- Et la nation des glaces? Demanda brusquement Flori.

\- Aucune trace d'eux.

Mieno soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas tout…

La chef rouvrit les paupières à temps pour remarque les éclaireurs échanger un regard d'une inquiétude complice.

\- Qui a-t-il, demanda-t-elle avec empressement, ne pouvant plus être laissée dans l'ignorance.

Les gardes s'agenouillèrent et vidèrent leurs sacs de leur contenu. Des têtes roulèrent jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune Mieno qui retint un haut le cœur. Contrairement à elle, son cadet renversa sur sable, secoué par la vue et surtout l'odeur.

\- Qui est-ce, soupira Mieno.

\- Ils avaient été laissés à votre intention, bien en vue sur notre passage, probablement par leurs propres éclaireurs.

\- Qui est-ce… redit Mieno à nouveau.

Son oncle posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha vers elle pour lui donner la réponse que tentait d'éviter les cavaliers.

\- Ce sont les messagers que nous avions envoyés au sud pour prévenir Heda, ils sont tous là… il n'en manque pas un…

Les dernières nuances rougeâtres disparurent par-delà les sommets lointains, retirèrent leur reflet de la surface des eaux calmes du lac Eri. Avec leur départ l'arrivée de l'armée se fit entendre. Dans le gouffre des bois, leur parvenant en écho, les cornes étaient entonnées. Emplissant les lieux de ces sons au rythme lent et profond, ils résonnaient jusque dans le cœur des habitants de Ffalo et surtout dans celui de leur jeune chef, celle qui se tenait plus avant que tous, qui cachait sa peur plus que tous.

Les bois jusqu'alors plongés dans la noirceur s'illuminèrent peu à peu. Les guerriers portaient avec eux des torches enflammées. À leur démarche les flammes projetaient leur ombre sur les troncs, déformant les corps, les agrandissant, les rendant plus grand que nature. À plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eux, de l'autre côté de la plage, les flambeaux émergèrent de sous les conifères et les feuillus décharnés. Les uns après les autres ils se mirent en rangs hors des bois. Sur son cheval, leur chef leur hurlait maintenant ses ordres, des paroles qui parvenaient à Mieno de manière dissonante, lui rendant impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre, elle savait très bien ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle devait maintenant en faire de même.

La jeune femme dégaina son épée sans un tintement métallique. Elle la pointa en direction de l'armée ennemie, fit un pas de côté et sans abaisser son bras, se tourna vers les siens. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que son menton se crispait. Elle parcourue les regards posés sur elle, ceux qui y cherchaient réconfort salut, ceux qui espéraient d'un espoir de fou.

Mieno inspira de manière saccadée pour rassembler ses forces d'inspirer ceux qui étaient tout aussi terrifiés qu'elle. Mais comment trouver les mots, comment trouver l'inspiration qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle referma les yeux et entendis en souvenir la voix profonde de son père, entendis les mots que son oncle leur avait prononcés quelques heures auparavant. Et l'inspiration vint d'elle-même.

\- Mon peuple, il n'est plus temps de reculer maintenant, il n'est plus temps de fuir. L'ennemie est là, de l'autre côté de cette plage… nos rives, nos terres. Nous ne les laisserons pas nous les prendre sans opposer défense, aussi brève et vaine soit-elle. Soyez fort et suivez-moi, jusque dans la mort allons, si tel est le prix à payer.

Mieno se retourna et fixa le clan des basses montagnes. Dans un murmure elle prononça ses mots pour elle-même.

\- Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, il est notre manière de l'affronter…

Ses paroles finissaient de s'envoler au loin quand elle sentit le sol commencer à trembler sous ses pieds. Son regard se verrouilla sur les cavaliers ennemis galopant désormais à vive allure dans leur direction. Mieno leva la main haut dans les airs, faisant signe à ses quelques archer de se tenir prêt.

\- À vos positions!

Elle les regardait s'approcher, se devait d'attendre qu'ils se trouvent à portée, devait résister à l'envie de riposter trop tôt.

\- Attendez encore!

Elle inspira profondément et laissa son bras tomber d'un coup.

\- Tirez!

Une pluie de flèches alla fendre l'air, traversant la distance et s'abattant mortellement sur les premières lignes de cette cavalcade effrénée. Les projectiles atteignirent tant les guerriers que les chevaux, créant une houle de chutes. Dans les hennissements déchirants, dans les cris de douleur et les complaintes importantes, les premières vies de cet affrontement furent ravies.

Mieno se retourna vers son peuple alors que l'ennemie enjambait les blessés et les morts.

\- AUX ARMES!

Ses cris se mêlèrent aux martellements des sabots étouffés par le sable, aux sons des cornes et des hurlements ennemis. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois cents mètres quand ils l'entendirent. Les basses montagnes tout comme les grands lacs, les deux clans s'immobilisèrent, obnubilés par ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'attendaient plus.

En enchevêtrement de discorde, les acclamations guerrières et les tambours entonnés résonnaient des bois du sud. Le temps sembla s'étirer hors de sa course folle, s'allongeant avec les ombres qui s'approchaient. Sous des formes mensongères, tordues et altérées par les lumières vacillantes des flammes, les silhouettes de l'armée de la commandante avançaient, accouraient. Animée d'une rage et d'une vivacité à en faire trembler de peur, les guerriers de Heda, sortaient de sous les arbres, foulaient ce sable à protéger. Cavaliers et hommes à pieds, tous se pressaient derrière leur chef, derrière celle qui représentait un espoir auquel le peuple de Mieno ne croyait plus.

Ceux-ci les regardèrent l'air béat, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui leur était donné de voir. Ce n'était pas seulement des renforts qui dévalaient la plage non, c'était leur sauf conduit vers une victoire jugée impossible. Si leur courage ne tenait qu'à un fil, maintenant il en était tout autre. Car ces cris avaient beau terrifier les basses montagnes, ils avaient sur eux l'effet contraire. Pêcheurs, paysans et gardes inexpérimentés sentirent leur cœur battre à nouveau, et ce, au rythme de ces tambours de guerre. Le sang affluait en bouillonnant de ferveur, leur insufflant la frénésie de se jeter dans la bataille.

La jeune chef des grands lacs rassembla les siens en un bataillon serré, les menant dans ce combat qu'ils ne menaient plus seul désormais. Le bras faible mais le cœur au vaillant, ils se mêlèrent au clan des forêts, s'unirent pour ne faire plus qu'un.

La nation des basses montagnes se força à se regrouper, à revoir à la hâte leur assaut. Car désormais les rôles avaient changés. Ils n'étaient plus en surnombre, du moins pas pour l'instant. Le chef ennemi ordonna à ses garde de changer de corne, de passer à celles qui sonneraient l'appel à l'alliance. Les guerriers entonnèrent leur instrument, s'époumonant dans ce cri pour la nation de glace, cette armée qui se devait maintenant de faire son entrée. Heda et les siens avaient beau sembler en force pour le moment, mais bientôt le vent allait changer, bientôt les armées des clans du nord ne ferait plus qu'une à nouveau.

Les cornes des basses montagnes retentirent encore et encore, hurlant, implorant ces alliés qui tardaient à leur porter main forte. Ces supplications continuèrent durant presque tout le combat, jusqu'à ce que ceux qui les entonnaient fussent sauvagement abattus.

Le chaos avait envahi ce champ de bataille peu habituel. Car la plage était longue et étroite, escarpée et inégale. Le terrain avait rendu impossible de coordonner les salves disciplinées, d'assurer cohérence dans les stratèges de guerre. Les troupes s'étaient dispersées, les alliés et les ennemies se fondant sur les vagues de sable teintées de rouge. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule manière de différencier son opposant de son frère d'arme, la couleur de ses peintures de guerre. Car les basses montagnes avaient ce point commun avec Azgeda, le bleu guerrier, celui qu'ils arboraient fièrement, celui qui causerait désormais leur perte. Tous se pressaient les uns contre les autres, abattant glaive et épée. Les combattants criaient, grognaient et pestaient dans un vacarme soutenu par le fracassement des armes de métal et de bois. L'acier transperçait la chair et les os, ravivait la vie des uns pour sauver celle des autres. Les boucliers volaient en éclat, les lances se brisaient en éclisses.

Le temps avait poursuivi sa route biscornue, n'était ni mesurable ni comparable en ce moment. Les secondes filaient tantôt à toute vitesse, tantôt comme si elles s'étaient immobilisées. Comme si la plage s'était mue en un sablier gigantesque, emprisonnant avec lui les adversaires tachés de bleu et de noir, de sang et de sueur. Le temps, comme le sable sous leur pieds, dégringolait à son propre rythme, les gardant captif de cette prison de verre pour illustrer la durée dans toute sa longueur, dans toute sa chute.

Et la résistance commença à s'amoindrir, à se faire moins ardue à contenir. L'appel à l'aide ne résonnait plus depuis longtemps quand ce peuple conquérant fut définitivement surpassé. Ils avaient tenu encore et encore, obstinément fier jusqu'à la fin. Mais le nombre avait eu raison d'eux, leur imposant une défaite totale et seule, une promesse de gloire ravie à jamais. Et dans les cris de douleur et d'agonie, la bataille fut terminée, close sur les vaincus des sommets.

Une paix sinistre baignait maintenant la plage. Le sable était gorgé de sang, jonché d'innombrables corps, tant des chevaux que des hommes. Dans la nuit toujours noire il ne restait plus que quelques rares torches enflammées pour illuminer les lieux. Pour la plus part, elles avaient abdiqué leur lumière, ne donnant plus rien d'autre qu'une fumée grise. Celle-ci décrivait des sillons vaporeux, dansant dans la brise, ne s'élevant que très peu dans cet air lourd et froid. L'écho assourdissant qu'avait été le combat se dissipait peu à peu. Dans les oreilles, le bourdonnement des hurlements et du métal fracassé résonnait encore, n'ayant pas fini de rappeler ce qui venait tout juste de se terminer.

La commandante se tenait debout dans le sable, comme perdue dans cette frontière floue qui existe entre le rêve et l'éveil. Car la situation actuelle était tout à fait semblable. S'apparentant toutefois bien plus à un cauchemar, un monde quasi fictif, surréaliste dans tout le déséquilibre provoqué par l'instinct le plus primitif qui soit, la survie. Et plongée dans une mer d'adversaires ne désirant rien de plus que vous reprendre ce souffle, la nage était périlleuse. Car pour rester à flot il fallait affronter la houle de fer et d'acier, des vagues se brisant aussi durement que le bois du bouclier. Pour rester en surface il fallait se retenir sur le corps des autres, les maintenir au fond pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Dans les profondeurs il fallait les noyer, car tous ne pouvaient prétendre à la victoire, tous ne pouvaient goûter à la gloire supplantant la défaite. On ressortait de cette mer tourmentée de colère avide, où l'on mourrait en essayant. Et maintenant les eaux sanglantes avaient recrachées ceux à qui elles avaient arrachés le dernier souffle, les laissant sur ses berges. Échoués par centaines ils gisaient çà et là, parti à la dérive vers l'autre monde, loin de leur montagne, de leur forêt, de leurs grands lacs.

Lexa voyait les siens se déplacer dans les faibles lueurs des rares torches encore allumées. Comme des êtres fantomatiques ils ondulaient tout autour, dans un halo incertain, dans un écho discordant. Sa vue embrouillée se précisait peu à peu, et avec elle les sons devenaient mots, devenaient lamentations et trépas. Elle cligna des yeux à maintes reprises, terminant de clarifier son esprit embrumé. Son cœur se débattait encore dans sa poitrine, retentissait encore dans ses oreilles. Les palpitations de l'adrénaline pure affluaient encore en elle, mais très bientôt elles se dissiperaient, très bientôt elles feraient place à la douleur.

Mais pour l'heure, Lexa commença par enfin mettre un pied devant l'autre, à quitter l'endroit où elle-même s'était échouée, mais en vie. Elle toisa les environs, jaugeant l'ampleur de ses pertes. De sa vue encore imparfaite elle ne put reconnaitre que les visages les plus près, mais déjà ils lui firent pousser un soupir de soulagement.

À quelques pas à peine, Ryder était à retirer sa puissante hache du plastron d'un natif au regard livide et absent. Plus à droite elle discerna les traits d'Indra derrière les flammes, celle-ci s'étant penchée pour ramasser un flambeau sur le sable. Et telle une ombre la suivant inlassablement, toujours là malgré toute cette tempête de violence, cette ancienne fille du ciel.

Lexa marcha vers eux, serpentant entre les corps. Ryder lui emboita le pas et ils furent bientôt quatre à contempler le massacre. Alors qu'Indra agitait sa torche droit devant, essayant d'illuminer les alentours, la commandante alla poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Octavia.

\- Te voilà initiée comme jamais, Octavia, te voilà baptisée dans le sang et le sable…

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de respect, le souffle court et le cœur saccadé.

\- Différent de l'arène pas vraie? Ajouta Ryder en la poussant vers l'avant.

Octavia fit un pas en avant pour ne pas tomber, mais laissa néanmoins un léger sourire lui échapper. Les émotions se bousculaient en elle, un mélange de satisfaction et de peur, de frénésie et de pure panique. Elle se retourna pour rendre au garde de Heda son geste, pour enfin clore le tout en une poigne de profond respect. Si sa place avait déjà été assurée même avant cette bataille, maintenant elle était incontestable.

Lexa détourna son attention d'Octavia et Ryder, se recula de quelques pas pour regarder à nouveau tout autour. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les siens de ceux des lacs, à distinguer ces guerriers improvisés, ceux qui avaient tenu tête même en sous-nombre. Mais le courage et la détermination avaient beau fouetter le sang, ils ne pouvaient toutefois pas prémunir contre la maîtrise des armes, l'entraînement d'une vie.

Elle s'éloigna en marchant tranquillement, scrutant les visages morts qui recouvraient les berges. Il y en avait tellement. Non loin de là elle vit un homme qui retenait avec peine ses lamentations de douleur. Même de loin la commandante pouvait remarquer la fâcheuse position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un cavalier dont la monture avait livré son dernier galop, dont l'imposante stature était étendue là dans un sommeil éternel. L'homme était encore lié à son destrier, et plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Une lance traversait son armure à la hauteur du flanc, pénétrant du fait même le coffre du cheval. Tout en grimaçant et en poussant des gémissements étouffés, l'homme essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer. Mais en vain il n'arrivait qu'à remuer l'arme dans sa blessure, faisant couler son sang avec chaque tentative.

La commandante commença à s'approcher de lui. Mais avec chacun que de ses pas les traits du malheureux se précisaient. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut postée droit devant lui, il n'y avait plus de méprise possible.

-Heda… soupira-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Lexa soutint son regard avec froideur et mépris. Et sans jamais se retourner elle fit signe à Ryder et Indra d'approcher. Elle réduisit la distance qui la séparait du traitre, posant son pied sur son torse. Il relâcha une expiration forcée à ce poids qu'elle oppressait sur lui. Puis elle empoigna le manche de la lance et prit son temps pour la retirer, savourant chaque rictus que lui offrait le mal qu'elle créait. Elle enfonçait la pointe ensanglantée dans le sol, alors que l'homme se laissait maintenant glisser sur le côté.

\- Ordonnez qu'on patrouille la plage. Que l'on rapatrie les nôtres. Entasser les morts, soignez les blessés.

\- Et pour les survivants des basses montagnes… Osa demander Ryder.

La commandante jeta un bref coup d'œil tout autour avant de verrouiller son regard noir dans celui de l'homme gisant à ses pieds.

\- Il n'y aura pas de survivant…

Elle laissa planer ses paroles lourdes de conséquences, celles qui signeraient la fin de nombreuses vies encore ficelées à ce monde.

\- Et ramenez le chef des basses montagnes à la demeure des seigneurs du Nord vert. Qu'il soit encore en vie à mon retour, ordonna-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Ryder et Indra hochèrent la tête comme seule réponse. Le garde de la commandante se chargea du chef déchu et quant à Indra, elle s'éloigna vers ses hommes, leur transmettant les derniers ordres de Heda. Lexa resta là à observer les siens exécuter sa requête vengeresse. Elle referma les yeux tout en entendant les cris d'ultime agonie être relâchés dans la nuit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en penchant la tête vers l'arrière. L'air froid lui mordait la gorge, terminait de dissiper l'adrénaline qui affluait en elle. Lexa rouvrit les yeux et contempla la brillance du ciel découvert, le spectacle des étoiles qui avaient été témoins de tout ceci. Trop lointaines pour être éclaboussées par tant de violence, elles n'étaient que de blanches spectatrices constellées.

Lexa les admira durant des secondes qui passèrent comme des heures, les derniers grains de sables stellaires du sablier qu'avait été cet affrontement nocturne. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et se remis en marche. Elle arpentait entre les corps, observant les siens rendre véridique les dires de leur commandante « il n'y a pas de survivant ». Elle passa près du chef de la garde des lacs, frères du défunt dirigeant, oncle de l'actuelle.

\- Heda, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

L'homme à la carrure imposante était à prendre un gamin à la chevelure blonde dans ses bras. Lexa posa les yeux sur le garçon tout juste sorti de l'enfance. Elle le fixa, lui et sa petite armure. Au regard soutenu de Heda le garde secoua l'enfant pour le saisir.

\- Ce n'est que quelques entailles et une jambe cassée, n'est-ce pas Flori, rien que le jeune seigneur des lacs ne puisse surmonter.

L'oncle au réconfort peu efficace se retourna à nouveau vers la commandante.

\- Plus de peur que de mal, Heda, ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin qui retenait ses larmes avec peine devant la commandante.

Elle lui fit un sourire aussi convainquant que possible, mais loin d'arriver à inspirer quelconque apaisement néanmoins. Lexa hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner, scrutant désormais les rives avec plus d'intérêt, cherchant la chef des lacs. Mais dans la pénombre et dans tous ces cris implorants il était difficile discerner qui que ce soit en particulier.

Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans le sable et sa démarche devenait de plus en plus laborieuse. Car avec chaque nouvelle foulée, la douleur qui parcourait tout son être devenait pénible à contenir. Son regard était légèrement embrouillé mais elle tentait de ne pas y prêter attention. Plus tard elle prendrait le temps panser ses blessures qu'elle n'osait encore regarder, plus tard elle pourrait enfin prendre ce repos grandement mérité. Mais pour l'heure elle avait une chef des lacs à féliciter pour la bravoure ses troupes, pour le courage des faibles devant les forts.

Les supplications de pitié ne se faisaient presque plus entendre quand Lexa cru enfin apercevoir la silhouette de Mieno au loin. Elle appela son nom avec le peu de portée que lui permettait sa voix désormais éraillée. Tant de cri poussés dans cette guerre avaient eu raison d'elle, l'avait laissé à peine audible et rauque. Pourtant la silhouette au bout de la plage se retourna à l'appel incertain. D'un pas las et chancelant elle se mit en marche vers Lexa, longeant les eaux qui gorgeait le sable.

La commandante se mit également à avancer dans sa direction, chaque pas lui laissant discerner de plus en plus les traits de la jeune Mieno. Moins d'une centaine de mètres les séparait maintenant et Lexa poussa un soupir de soulagement à la vue de la jeune femme encore sur ses deux jambes. Son expiration en bruine gelée ne l'avait pourtant pas encore quitté complètement que Mieno fit halte. Son regard, qui jusqu'alors soutenait celui de Lexa, dériva vers le lac, l'entraina avec lui dans les eaux glacées.

\- MIENO! Cria Lexa en oubliant d'un coup la douleur et le froid.

Ses jambes tremblantes se mirent à courir, ignorant l'élancement qui les ravageait, se ruant pour réduire la distance qui maintenait les dirigeantes éparses. Lexa se laissa tomber par terre, les genoux dans le sillage des vagues qui vinrent s'y briser. Elle saisit le corps frêle de Mieno, la tirant vers elle pour la sortir des eaux noires comme le ciel qui les recouvrait. Lexa laissa échapper un cri à l'effort qu'elle voua à se reculer dans le sable qui se dérobait sous ses pieds. Trébuchant dans les flots échoués, ses membres s'engourdissaient avec chaque nouvelle tentative manquée. Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le dos, tenant fermement la jeune chef contre elle, ne se résignant pas à la laisser tomber, à la laisser aller.

À bout de souffle, Lexa réussit tant bien que mal à les soustraire de ce lac qui avait tenté de les retenir de son noir frigorifiant. Elle se redressa en position assise et laissa Mieno étendue sur ses jambes, le haut de son corps dans ses bras. Sa tête devenue trop lourde était appuyée dans le creux du bras de la commandante.

\- Mie..Miennn…Mieno, prononça difficilement Lexa qui grelottait désormais dans ses vêtements trempés.

\- Heda… répondit seulement la jeune femme.

Lexa passa ses doigts sur le visage de celle-ci, dégageant son front des mèches qui y dégoulinaient ondulantes. Elle descendit ensuite sa main vers le flanc de la chef pour la ramener vers elle, pour la retenir de glisser à nouveau sur le sable. Sans même le voir dans la nuit, Lexa sentit le sang lui couler entre les doigts. Car les habits gorgés d'eau glacée juraient avec la chaleur du liquide visqueux. Sous sa paume elle constata une profonde entaille ciselant sa cuirasse, traversant la peau dans une plaie béante. Le cœur de Lexa manqua un battement alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la blessure. Elle pressa Mieno encore plus près d'elle, tentant de la garder dans sa chaleur qu'elle-même n'arrivait presque plus à produire.

\- Rrregarde-moi… Mieno…tou…tout ira bbbien.

Lexa tenta de respirer profondément, de maîtriser le bégaiement causé par les soubresauts des grelottements. La jeune femme tourna la tête légèrement, laissant Lexa plonger le vert de ses prunelles dans le noisette sombre des siennes. Contrairement à la commandante, le froid ne semblait plus la gêner, ni crisper ses mouvements, ni saccader ses paroles. Avec chaque expiration les sensations la quittaient tranquillement, comme on ne peut retenir l'air entre nos doigts, la vie entre nos mains.

\- Nous ne devions pas gagner… nous devions affronter seul… nous devions mourir…mais vous êtes arrivé…comment?

Lexa fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire, ce qu'elle semblait lui demander.

\- Resttte avvec moi… tout irrra bbbien, j…je vais te sauver.

\- Mais tu l'as déjà fait…vous l'avez tous fait… en venant à nous… sans même un appel à l'aide, sans qu'aucun de mes messager ne vous parviennent…

Lexa ne comprenait plus rien, elle se contentait de secouer légèrement la tête, de soutenir le regard fuyant de Mieno. La jeune chef inspira dans un râle étouffé.

\- Mais tu l'as déjà fait… vous l'avez tous fait… répéta-t-elle, chacun de ses mots se dégradant vers un silence complet.

Puis plus rien, plus de mots, enfin. Mieno tourna les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, laissa le voile noir la recouvrit totalement. Dans la caresse d'un froid qu'elle ne ressentait plus désormais, elle se laissa bercer au son des vagues de ce lac auquel elle appartenait. En une dernière bruine givrée son souffle s'envola, aussi loin qu'elle-même était partit maintenant. Dans ses yeux le firmament miroitait seul, sans vie pour l'accompagner, il n'y avait plus que les livides prunelles parsemées de poussière d'étoile.

De ses yeux grands ouverts Lexa ne put retenir ses larmes de couler, de glisser le long de ses joues pour s'échouer sur le visage blafard de cette jeune Mieno. Du bout des doigts elle alla les retirer, alla caresser sa chevelure humide qui commençait déjà à se cristalliser dans l'air hivernal. En un battement de cil elle crut voir Dria étendue à sa place, crut tenir une petite sœur ravie trop tôt. Elle approcha sa main et de son pouce et son index lui referma les paupières, feignant un sommeil dont aucun éveil ne succéderait plus jamais. Lexa se pencha en avant et alla déposer un baiser sur front, aussi court qu'accablé, long qu'impuissant.

\- Yu gonplei ste odon… lui murmura-t-elle en éloignant son visage du sien.

Lexa alla fondre en larme quand un simple nom hurlé au loin la fit sortir de cette peine qui la noyait.

\- MIENO! Criait Flori tout en se débattant dans les bras de son oncle qui le portait vers la commandante.

Le garçon martelait le garde de ses petits poings inoffensifs, suppliant qu'il le relâche. Lexa se dégagea du corps de la défunte chef des lacs, la laissa aux pleurs d'un frère laissé en arrière. Avec son départ elle lui léguait son titre, le poids d'une responsabilité bien lourde à porter.

La commandante se releva péniblement, ses jambes engourdies la soutenant à peine. Elle passa ses mains à ses yeux tout en s'éloignant. Le bruit de ses pas dans le sable fut étouffé par les supplications du garçon. Sur le corps sans vie de sa sœur il implorait l'impossible, criait la douleur de cette perte qui ne peut être décrite, ne peut qu'être ressentie. Dans la nuit noire d'une victoire au goût amère, le nouveau chef des grands lacs emplissait désormais les lieux de ses pleurs déchirants.

Elle s'éloigna de plus en plus rapidement, reprenant le contrôle de ses jambes affaiblies. Elle désirait plus que tout s'éloigner des cris du frère endeuillé qui lui rendait la tâche de retenir ses larmes presqu'impossible. Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de se soustraire dans ses pensées. Car il y avait les dernières paroles de Mieno qui résonnait encore et encore « sans qu'aucun de mes messager ne vous parviennent ».

Lexa termina de traverser la plage pour se rendre à la demeure des seigneurs des grands lacs. Mais avant d'y parvenir elle reconnut au loin le son des cornes du clan des mines. Avec cette acclamation se mêlait le bruit de l'armée qui approchait. Ils arrivèrent indemnes comme si rien ne s'était passé. Loin d'être dans le même état que ceux qui les attendaient sur la plage devenue champ de bataille. Horol immobilisa son cheval à quelques mètres de la commandante et en descendit prestement.

\- Heda, dit-t-il en s'inclinant. Nous arrivons bien tard…

\- Ou bien tôt… lui répondit Lexa qui contemplait ses troupes intactes.

\- Vous avez vaincu seul les deux armés, Heda, vous…

Lexa referma les yeux tout en secouant la tête. Car ce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire commençait à se préciser de plus en plus.

\- Azgeda n'est jamais venu ici…

\- Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus de l'autre côté du lacs ils…

Horol ne termina pas sa phrase car déjà la commandante s'éloignait, allait voir le seul homme capable de lui donner les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Le chef des mines ordonna aux siens d'aller porter main forte et sans plus attendre, se pressa de rejoindre Lexa qui pénétrait dans la grande maison de Mieno et Flori.

Tel qu'ordonné, Lexa y trouva le chef des basses montagnes. Un bandage sommaire couvrait la plaie laissé par la lance qui l'avait transpercée plus tôt. Avec lui se trouvait Ryder et Indra, et pour une des rares fois, pas d'Octavia à proximité. À l'arrivée de la commandante ils se reculèrent de l'homme assis par terre, laissèrent le champ libre.

L'homme semblait fulminer de rage. Il respirait bruyamment et jetait des regards noirs à Indra et Ryder. Quant à Lexa, dès qu'il l'aperçu, il posa ses yeux sur elle avec dédain, termina sa provocation en crachant dans sa direction le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche. À cet affront Indra ne put retenir son poing, le lui plaqua violemment au visage tout en pestant son indignation. Lexa leva la main pour lui indiquer de se reculer à nouveau. Puis elle s'approcha tranquillement de l'homme, s'accroupie à son niveau tout en se saisissant de la dague qu'elle avait à la hanche. Il alla lui cracher en pleine figure mais elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche et de l'autre, menaça de lui trancher la gorge.

\- Où est Azgueda, ordonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle laissa un instant à l'homme pour ravaler ce qu'il avait menacé de lui envoyer au visage, puis, elle retira sa main pour qu'il puisse oser une réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas..arhg… marmonna-t-il alors que Lexa pressait la lame davantage sous sa gorge.

\- JE NE SAIS PAS! Hurla-t-il à nouveau.

La commandante relâcha son emprise.

\- Vous avez quitté les sommets sous une seule bannière, comment se fait-il que vous soyez seul ici? Demanda-elle avec hargne.

\- Nous par l'est, eux par le sud, c'est tout ce que je sais, si ces lâches ont fui quand nous les avons sommé de nous rejoindre à votre arrivé…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, laissa son regard dériver sur le côté, dans l'évidence qui venait de s'imposer à lui.

\- PARLE! Lui ordonna Lexa.

Son visage transpirait maintenant la colère la plus profonde qui soit, l'ampleur de la trahison le rongeant de l'intérieur.

\- Vous êtes arrivé bien vite au secours des grands lacs… et pourtant, nous avions pris grand soin de séparer les messagers de leur tête… tous sans exception, tous ceux que ces faibles du Nord vert vous avait envoyés.

\- Non… soupira Lexa comme seule réponse.

\- Il n'y a pas que nous qu'Azgueda a dupé… elle nous a laissé prendre le premier assaut vers une victoire assurée… mais vous as envoyé sur nous… vous a prévenus… vous a éloigné du sud vers lequel ils sont allé… haaaa… Heda…

Son expression passa à un sourire de mépris, savourant les traits de la commandante changer à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de sa méprise la plus totale.

\- HAAA HEDA! Te voilà victorieuse sur un front bien loin de chez toi… bien loin de cette chère capitale que tu as laissé… que tu lui as laissé.

Il se mit à rire tout en crachant du sang.

\- Polis va tomber… Polis va BRÛLER! Elle vaaa…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, promettant de ne jamais se terminer. Car Lexa en avait déjà bien assez entendu, n'avait pu retenir la soif de sa lame, sa soif de sang. Elle retira sa dague et avec elle la vie du dernier survivant des basses montagnes.

Elle se releva en titubant, passant sa main à son front, tentant de clarifier sa pensée. Non, tout ça ne pouvait être vrai. Mais pourtant toutes les parcelles de récit ne s'emboitaient que trop bien. Lexa referma les yeux un bref moment et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient noirs. Elle les leva vers Horol, Indra et Ryder qui la fixait intensément.

\- Rassemblez le nôtres… nous repartons.


	23. Intendante et fille du ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite mise à jour, le nombre de chapitres est maintenant déterminé.  
> Nous en sommes au 23, donc il en reste 7 mes chers!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

À l'Arche la semaine s'était étiolée au gré du vent d'hiver qui arrivait du nord. L'automne était bel et bien terminé et avec elle s'étaient endormies les dernières végétations tenaces. Les forêts entourant la station échouée n'étaient plus que des champs de hautes branches décharnées, d'arbres ayant abdiqué contre le froid et la pénombre. Toutefois ce n'était qu'une reddition temporaire, car un jour le printemps reviendrait, un jour lointain tout redeviendrait vert, la vie jaillirait hors de son sommeil glacé.

Dria et Clarke avaient passé ensemble une semaine mitigée entre les émotions contraires. Car toutes d'eux voyaient le jour du départ arriver, pas celui qui les ramènerait à Polis, non, celui qui les séparerait pour de bon, celui qui mettrait un terme à l'échange. Si elles avaient d'abord consenti à contrecœur, maintenant elles ne désiraient plus y mettre un terme. Chacune avait trouvé chez le clan de l'autre ce qui lui manquait le plus.

Pour Dria c'était un semblant de lien maternel partagé avec Abby, tant de nouvelles connaissances médicinales, et surtout la simplicité et la faiblesse des gens du ciel. Avec eux il n'y avait pas cette dureté guerrière, cette brutalité primitive. Mais plus que tout, il n'y avait pas le poids des regards posés sur elle, ceux qui voyait en elle qu'une version imparfaite et fragile de leur commandante. Non, ici elle avait apporté ses propres connaissances des plantes indigènes, ici elle se sentait à sa place, entre ces murs de métal, dans les bras de ce jeune et naïf Monty. Celui qui ne saurait jamais la blesser, celui qui lui donnait l'espoir d'arriver un jour à s'offrir à nouveau.

Pour Clarke le dilemme avait beau être tout autre, il n'en était pas moins déchirant. Bien que son retour était attendu, elle ne le vivait pas avec autant de satisfaction qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Bien entendu elle était ravie de revoir tous ceux à qui elle tenait le plus, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait maintenant. Comme une impression ténue, un voile qui se maintenait entre elle et ce monde qui ne semblait plus être le sien. Et avec chaque journée qui s'envolait, elle en prenait de plus en plus conscience. Avec tous ces gens, elle avait traversé tant de choses, vécue et éprouvée tant d'épreuves, mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si tout cela n'avait plus la même signification, la même importance. Aujourd'hui elle ressentait un vide à l'intérieur, une nostalgie d'un chez-soi laissé au bord de l'océan, laissé dans les profondeurs de ce vert qu'étaient les prunelles de Lexa.

Au plus grand soulagement de Clarke et à la déception de Dria, le jour du départ arriva. Elles firent des au revoir bien différents, car Clarke promettait de revenir dans une semaine alors que pour la native, rien n'était moins certain. Abby était à prendre sa fille dans ses bras alors que Monty tentait de se rattacher aux dernières secondes qui lui permettaient d'étreindre son amante impossible, sa complice brisée dans les bois. Puis Abby alla voir sa jeune apprentie, et Clarke enlaça Monty, se murmurant l'un l'autre comment ils se comprenaient de souffrir de la séparation de ces sœurs.

\- Jamais je n'ai eu de meilleur apprenti, chère Dria, dit Abby en lovant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Dria ne put retenir son menton de se crisper sous l'émotion, mais elle contenu néanmoins son chagrin.

\- Merci pour tout, Abigail Griffin. Je garde en moi ce présent que vous m'avez offert, je l'emporte à notre capitale pour qu'il y reste vivace. Merci…

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle se précipitait pour prendre Abby dans ses bras. Elles n'avaient jamais échangées pareille marque d'affection durant le mois partagé, mais maintenant, Abby ressentait tout le manque que cette jeune native avait dû éprouver. Les bras de la docteure restèrent dans les airs un bref moment, surpris de cet enlacement soudain. Puis elle referma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte, apposa sa joue sur le côté de sa chevelure. Abby s'en voulut de l'avoir gardé à distance, d'avoir tant tardé à s'ouvrir, à lui avoir imposé les choix d'une sœur à qui elle ressemblait trop, et si peu à la fois.

\- Puissions-nous nous retrouver, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Dria lui redit les mêmes mots en trigedasleng, se cachant derrière la barrière de la langue. Clarke fut la seule à comprendre, la seule à constater que si Dria lui avait partagé son cœur, elle lui partageait maintenant sa mère.

Puis Marcus vint leur attitrer les gardes qui les accompagneraient, vint à son tour leur dire au revoir. Il remercia la sœur de la commandante pour sa présence, pour tout ce qu'elle leur avait apporté. Puis il souhaita bon voyage à Clarke, lui souligna que son retour définitif serait grandement attendu, celui qui signerait enfin la paix forgée au cours des dernières semaines.

Lors du départ de Lexa et de ses hommes, ont avait laissé au camp Jaha deux chevaux, un pour Clarke et un pour Dria. Quand le jour de leur retour serait enfin arrivé, les gardes de l'Arche les escorteraient jusqu'au point de rencontre près de tonDC, là où des guerriers de la capitale viendraient prendre la relève, les escortant jusqu'à Polis.

Clarke et Dria regardaient maintenant les hommes du camp Jaha s'éloigner, car l'intendante le leur en avait donné l'ordre, les avisant que les siens arriveraient bien assez tôt. Ainsi ils pourraient revenir avant la nuit tombée, ainsi leur voyage de retour se ferait sans encombre. Quand ils disparurent dans le sentier au loin, Dria fit claquer les rênes et son cheval se remit en marche.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas attendre que les gardes viennent nous rejoindre? demanda Clarke.

\- Nous sommes sur la seule route qu'ils puissent emprunter, nous les croiserons en chemin. Il vaut mieux cela que de les attendre ici, ne crois-tu pas?

La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête à l'évidence que venait de soulever Dria. Elles avancèrent pendant près d'une heure, et ce, sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Mais alors que leur route allait prendre un tournant, un hurlement perçant vint troubler la quiétude des bois. Il fut bref et s'interrompit subitement, ayant été brusquement interrompu. Les jeunes femmes se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, se regardant les yeux apeurés. Dria posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de garder le silence. Elle descendit de son cheval et la blonde fit de même. L'intendante se saisit des brides des bêtes et les mena dans la forêt, plus en contrebas, le plus loin de la route possible. Derrière un énorme tronc d'arbre tombé au sol, elle fit coucher les destriers en leur murmurant ses ordres en trigedasleng. De sa voix douce, profonde et presque inaudible elle les calma, leur fit poser jusqu'à la tête par terre.

\- Vien m'aider Clarke, lui murmura-t-elle.

Ensemble elles les recouvrirent de feuilles mortes et très vite, les chevaux passèrent inaperçus dans ce décor d'automne achevé. Puis Dria prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne, et elles se mirent en marche en direction de là où était venu ce hurlement si inquiétant. En prenant bien soin de marcher à pas couvert, accroupies et se cachant d'un arbre à l'autre, elles finirent par arriver au fameux tournant de la route bordé d'un escarpement. Dria la fit ramper au sol pour atteindre le haut de la légère colline qui leur donnerait enfin la chance de voir ce qui avait causé ce cri.

Clarke suivait les faits et gestes de l'intendante en silence, quoique trouvant toutes ses mesures lassantes. Il était évident que celui ou celle qui avait poussé pareil supplication était en détresse, et plutôt que de se précipiter à son secours, elles se rapprochaient lâchement, lentement. Mais même si la nature de la blonde lui avait fait accourir, l'absence de leur garde et la présence de cette frêle Dria lui faisait réaliser qu'elles procédaient peut-être de la juste manière.

Elles atteignirent le somment de la colline et se postèrent derrière un arbre mort recouvert de mousse. Elles se risquèrent à regarder au-dessus, à enfin voir ce qui leur avait fait faire halte. Dria porta sa main à sa bouche pour se retenir de crier, puis referma fermement les paupières. Clarke, quant à elle, observa la scène en entier. Au bas de la route, deux des gardes de la capitale étaient à se faire trancher la tête. On jetait les corps de deux autres sur le bas-côté alors que leurs têtes étaient ficelées aux selles des chevaux. Il n'y en avait plus qu'un en vie, mais cela ne serait plus pour longtemps. Une flèche lui traversait la gorge et il était maintenu au sol par un guerrier vêtu d'habits pâle et arborant des peintures de guerres bleutées. L'assaillant le menaça de sa dague en le tirant vers lui, comme s'il tentait de lui soutirer des aveux. Le garde de Polis lui cracha son sang en plein visage comme seule réponse. Cet affront fut la dernière chose qu'il fit, car il fut immédiatement décapité à son tour. Les guerriers se débarrassèrent de tous les autres corps et quittèrent la route. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, dévalant vers une rivière à des niveaux plus bas.

Clarke fini par détacher les yeux de la scène qui n'était plus, fini par se tourner vers Dria qui avait les paupières toujours closes.

\- Azgeda, murmura-t-elle.

\- La nation de glace, traduit Clarke.

Dria hocha la tête en rouvrant les yeux. Puis, à la grande surprise de Clarke, elle passa le haut de la butte et se laissa glisser en bas jusqu'au chemin de terre battue. Sans se retourner vers la blonde, toujours accroupie et à pas de loup, elle se dirigea dans la direction qu'avaient empruntée les hommes des glaces. Clarke aurait bien voulu lui crier de revenir, mais le silence était encore à maintenir, pour leur salut à toutes deux. Elle soupira en dévalant la pente à son tour, en rejoignant l'intendante qui pénétrait déjà dans les bois.

Elles se rendirent jusqu'au haut de l'escarpement donnant sur la rivière, elles n'allèrent pas plus loin, n'en eurent pas besoin. Clarke empoigna Dria par les épaules et la força à se coucher au sol, à se dérober à la vue de tous. Car devant ce qu'il leur était donné de voir elle s'était figée, était restée exposée. Mais maintenant, elles étaient toutes deux étendues sur le tapis de feuilles mortes, à observer les yeux grands ouverts ce qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Dans cette faible vallée traversée d'un étroit cours d'eau, le campement d'Azgeda. Par centaine, des guerriers vêtus de nuances pâles, le visage taché de bleu, l'armée de la reine des glaces.

Dria prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien. Sans un mot elle lui indiqua la direction de là où elles étaient venues. Précautionneusement, elles partirent en sens inverse, rebroussant chemin avec toute la hâte que leur cheminement silencieux le permît. Arrivées aux amoncellements de feuilles qu'étaient leurs destriers, Dria se laissa tomber à genoux, posa une main sur son torse, cherchant son air. Elle reprit ses esprits alors que la bonde déterrait les bêtes. Ils restèrent toutefois immobiles, attendant la permission de se relever. D'un son et d'un signe de la main, l'intendante les fit se dresser sur leurs puissantes pattes, laissant tomber une pluie de feuille dans leur sillage.

-Il faut rentrer au plus vite, Clarke, mets-toi en selle.

\- Je dois aller prévenir le camp Jaha, Dria, ils doivent être mis au courant!

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, ne vois-tu pas sur qu'elle route ils sont? Ce n'est pas vers l'Arche qu'ils marchent, Clarke, c'est vers Polis…

\- Mais je dois…

\- NON, dit sèchement Dria. Tu viens avec moi à la capitale, Lexa nous a laissées seules… mais seules ensemble tu te rappelles? Alors tu viens avec moi, nous ne nous sommes que trop attardés ici.

Dria attacha la bride du cheval de Clarke au sien pour qu'ils fassent galop commun. Puis elle se mit en selle et fit grimper la blonde derrière elle. Dria plaça les bras de Clarke autour de sa taille.

\- Tiens-toi bien, et ne me relâche pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

L'intendante fit claquer les rênes et martela les flancs de l'animal de ses talons. Si Clarke n'avait d'abord pas compris pourquoi elle ne pouvait mener son propre cheval, elle en réalisa la raison dès les premières secondes de leur départ. Elles se devaient de rentrer en toute hâte, se devaient de mettre le plus de distance possible avec l'armée ennemie. Et ne pouvant emprunter aucune route de peur d'être interceptées, leur cavalcade serait faite hors-piste. Si une chevauchée effrénée sur terre battue était déjà éreintante, à travers bois ce l'était encore plus, beaucoup plus. Tout comme elle l'avait fait en fuyant la montagne blanche, Dria exigea aux chevaux une foulée ardue, les menant avec adresse à travers les encombres, imposant un rythme immodéré. Après quelques heures elle fit l'échange des bêtes, une halte aussi brève que précipitée. Et à nouveau ils reprirent tous leur périple motivé par de sombres présages, une menace à contenir.

Quand enfin le paysage changea, passant des bois aux champs de blé de mer encerclant la capitale, un épais brouillard les attendait. De son manteau gris et humide, il les enveloppa, les glaçant jusqu'aux os. Clarke frissonnait dans le dos de Dria qui ralentissait maintenant la cadence. Elles libérèrent le cheval de leur poids alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient pour les laisser entrer. Deux gardes se présentèrent à elles pour reprendre les bêtes, mais alors qu'ils les rejoignaient, Dria les interpella avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

\- Doublez les rondes et regagnez immédiatement vos postes, guettez nos frontières et…

\- Dria? demanda Bolfir qui descendait des rambardes, reconnaissant maintenant l'intendante.

Il fit reculer les gardes et se pressa devant les jeunes femmes.

\- Nous vous attendions demain et… où sont vos escortes?

Il fit une pause et les regarda, constatant leurs mines affreuses.

\- Dria… que s'est-il passé? Compléta-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

\- Fais ordonner aux gardes de veiller nos frontières et… fait réunir le conseil, je dois d'abord parler à Lexa, dit-elle à la hâte.

Elle se retourna pour s'éloigner, mais il la retint de cette simple phrase qui la cloua sur place.

\- Heda a quitté Polis avec l'armée…

Dria referma les yeux et serra la mâchoire, se sentant perdre l'équilibre, comme si tout allait s'écrouler autour d'elle.

\- Quoi!? demanda Clarke, cachant avec peine l'angoisse montant dans sa voix.

Bolfir se retourna sur lui-même, indiquant d'un geste aux gardes de retourner à leur poste, de cesser ces regards tournés vers eux. Il confia les chevaux à l'un de ses hommes puis pressa Dria et Clarke de le suivre. Ensemble ils marchèrent la longue allée menant au centre de la ville, menant au temple du conseil. Bolfir les y laissa alors qu'il repartait réclamer la présence des autres.

Clarke avait beau être à bout de force et désemparé par l'absence encore inexpliquée de Lexa, elle ne put se retenir de s'émerveiller devant ce temple. Elle qui l'avait admiré de l'extérieur, elle avait maintenant la chance de le faire de l'intérieur, de constater toute sa prestance. Car déjà les hautes marches et les imposantes colonnes de pierre étaient stupéfiantes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la salle d'assemblée, celle où elles attendaient en silence. Sur les murs des peintures d'une autre époque, au plafond un lustre de cristal et en son centre, cette table de marbre, ces sièges de cuire. Tous les fauteuils étaient similaires, tous sauf un, celui qui trônait au bout de la table, celui qui dominait et était réservé à la commandante, à celle qui dirigeait la capitale.

Alors que Clarke parcourait la pièce les yeux grands ouverts, émerveillée dans l'impossibilité de la situation, Dria faisait le tour des chaises. Elle laissait ses doigts caresser le cuire, les laissait passer sur ce siège qui était sien. Comme elle aurait simplement voulu s'y asseoir, prendre la simple place d'intendante. Mais Lexa avait quitté la ville, lui laissant ainsi ses pouvoirs, ses responsabilités. Dria continua donc à avancer jusqu'à la chaise rembourrée qu'aurait occupée Heda, que devait maintenant occuper Heda sis.

Clarke sortit de ses songes admiratifs à l'arrivée des membres du conseil. Elle les regarda prendre position autour de la table et remarqua également où était assise l'intendante. On fit signe à la blonde de se joindre à eux et elle s'exécuta sans dire un mot, surprise de pareil honneur.

\- Où est partie la commandante… finis par dire Dria, brisant le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors.

\- Elle a quitté il y a quelques jours avec l'armée, notre clan et celui des mines se regroupent et marchent vers les Grands Lacs, répondit Bolfir.

\- L'armée des nations de glace et des basses montagnes descend les hauts sommets, ils vont pour conquérir les terres du nord.

Dria passa son pouce et son index sur ses yeux, à bout de force et de ressource. Car si la fatigue du périple l'avait affaiblie, ce n'était rien comparé à la tâche qui se présentait à elle désormais. Et même si elle savait qu'elle n'en mesurait probablement pas encore toute l'ampleur, que le pire restait à venir.

\- Qui vous a prévenus…soupira Dria les paupières toujours closes.

\- Des messagers du Nord vert…

\- Ils vous auront prévenus, auront fait en sorte que l'armée et la commandante quittent la capitale… dite Dria en se résignant enfin à rouvrir les yeux.

Tous la regardaient, jaugeant ses paroles et sa manière d'être peu rassurante.

\- Faites préparer des messagers pour qu'ils partent rejoindre Heda, qu'ils partent immédiatement, qu'ils…

\- Dria, mais que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Irsil le regard sombre, sachant que le retour hâtif de l'intendante n'était de bons augures.

\- Je ne peux rien confirmer pour le clan des basses montagnes… mais…

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de maitriser son souffle qui tentait de se saccader.

\- Mais pour ce qui est de l'armée de la nation des glaces… elle n'est pas au Nord vert, non… elle marche sur nos terres… et elle approche.

Les sages et les stratèges se tenaient sur les remparts de la ville. Ils regardaient les cinq cavaliers quitter la ville à vive allure, portant avec eux un message pour Heda, de sombres nouvelles.

\- Combien de temps mettront-ils à la rejoindre? Demanda Dria la voix étouffée.

Bolfir prit une profonde inspiration, regardant ses gardes disparaitre sur leurs chevaux, filant à la hâte dans la brume, s'enfonçant dans les champs de blé de mer.

\- Sans halte aucune… une journée entière, du lever au coucher du soleil… si ce n'est plus encore.

\- Nous allons devoir tenir, Bolfir… nous allons devoir garder Polis en attendant le retour de la commandante.

L'homme se tourna vers l'intendante qui fixait toujours le brouillard enveloppant les alentours.

\- L'armée n'est plus là, Dria, il ne me reste qu'une centaine de gardes, ceux de la ville et…

\- Nous devons tenir Bolfir, nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Je ne prétends pas être à la hauteur de la tâche que m'a laissée Heda, mais je ne laisserai pas cette cité tomber sous mon commandement, non, jamais…

Dria ferma les yeux durement se forçant à trouver en elle le peu de courage qu'elle possédait, le peu d'aptitude qu'elle détenait pour diriger alors qu'elle n'avait toujours fait que suivre.

\- Irsil, Wost, Nama… et toi aussi Clarke…venez auprès de moi.

Tous se rassemblèrent près de leur chef intérimaire, tous le regard accablé par ce calme qui régnait en ce moment, ce calme avant la tempête.

\- Si nous devons protéger la ville, nous devrons le faire avec le peu que nous avons… et pour cela je vais avoir besoin de chacun d'entre vous. J'ai hérité de la responsabilité de notre peuple, mais je reste avant tout un simple membre de notre conseil… est sans vous je n'y arriverai pas… sans vous je ne suis rien d'autre que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se passant les mains sur le visage, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées qui se chamboulaient, qui n'osaient encore totalement faire face à la réalité. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de reprendre la parole, Irsil vint déposer sa main sur son épaule, plongeant de fait même son regard apaisant dans le sien. Comme un baume sur une plaie, il calma ses tourments présents, ralentit sa respiration qui s'était emballée.

\- Nous te suivrons et te conseillerons, jeune Dria, et ce, jusqu'à la fin. Ne crains pas le mal que tu ne peux éviter, ne pense qu'à ce sur quoi tu peux influer.

Dria se força à inspirer profondément, à mener en ces heures d'attentes, ces heures précieuses à chérir.

\- Irsil, je veux une vue complète de nos murailles, de nos failles, de nos faiblesses, je veux savoir ce qu'ils peuvent supporter et surtout combien de temps.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

\- Wost, tu vas rassembler tous les hommes, femmes et enfants capables de tenir une arme. Je les veux tous autant qu'ils sont et le plus rapidement possible.

\- Nama… je te confie tous les autres, ceux qui ont trop vu passer d'hiver… et ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance. Je te laisse les plus jeunes enfants et les vieillards. Allez dans la grande cathédrale près du manoir de la commandante et restez-y, que ce qui se passe en dehors n'atteigne pas ceux qui ont la chance de s'y cloitrer.

Il ne resta plus que Dria, Clarke et Bolfir, les deux derniers attendant ce qui leur serait confié.

\- Clarke, tu as assisté à plusieurs affrontements déjà, et un avis extérieur tel que le tien nous sera grandement utile. Je te mets de pair avec Bolfir jusqu'à ce que tout commence ensuite, tu iras rejoindre Nama.

\- Mais non je… commença Clarke avant que Dria ne lève la main pour la faire taire.

\- Ensuite tu iras rejoindre Nama, Clarke, redit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissa plus place à l'argumentation.

\- Bolfir, toi qui a la charge de la sécurité de notre capitale depuis si longtemps… je te laisse les rênes de nos défenses… car moi je ne sais que faire. Et quand tout commencera, c'est avec les autres soigneurs que je devrai rester, là seulement je pourrai être réellement utile, à tenter de sauver ceux que nous n'aurons su protéger…

Dria hocha la tête et s'éloigna, descendit des rambardes et se dirigea vers les gens qui se pressaient hors de chez eux. Clarke leva les yeux vers l'homme à l'imposante carrure avec qui elle avait été jumelée dans cette tâche impossible.

\- Fille du ciel, nous voilà tous deux à préparer les défenses de cette cité, dit-il de sa voix éternellement grave. J'espère que tu sais ce qui nous attend.

Clarke hocha la tête pour signaler que non, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- L'armée des glaces approche et elle sera en nombre. Elle se postera à la lisière des forêts et y plantera campement. Ils se présenteront à nous pour imposer une reddition, car ils savent que l'armée a quitté nos murs, ils nous croient faibles et prêts à tomber.

\- Le sommes-nous…? demanda la blonde d'un ton incertain.

\- Peut-être bien… mais ils n'ont pas à le savoir, ne doivent pas y croire… et c'est là que toi et moi entrons en jeu, fille du ciel. Toi et moi, nous devons faire en sorte que les défenses tiennent et pour cela, nous devrons les rendre aveugles à l'évidence même…

\- Qui est?

\- Que nous sommes faibles et prêts à tomber… Ils doivent croire qu'une portion de l'armée est toujours la capitale et prête à tenir. Nos murailles fortifiées sont hautes, presque imprenables, mais sans quiconque pour les défendre elles ne représentent pas un grand défi.

\- Tous les hommes et les femmes que Dria a fait rassembler…

\- Exactement, Clarke. De simples villageois nous en ferons une armée, des paysans cachés sous des armures et postés près au combat.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas…

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils sont Clarke, ce qui compte c'est qui ils sembleront être… et ce, aux yeux d'Azgeda.

La journée avait été intemporelle, l'épais brouillard ne se dissipant pas, masquant le soleil de concert avec les nuages. Ce n'était que maintenant que la noirceur commençait à teinter le ciel de ses dégradés de gris qu'on réalisa comment le temps avait filé avec empressement. Car durant ces moments qui leur étaient impartis, les dirigeants de la capitale avaient préparé la venue des gens du nord, l'armée de la nation de glace.

Tout comme l'intendante le lui avait ordonné, Wost avait fait rassembler le peuple tout entier, du moins tous ceux que Nama n'avait pas déjà éloignés du futur à venir, de tout ce qui ne devait pas les atteindre. Dans l'air humide et froid étaient pressés des centaines d'hommes et de femmes, d'enfants jugés assez grands, d'ainés pas encore assez vieux. Heda monta sur des étals de commerçants laissés au bord de l'allée, désirant être vue de tous. Elle leva les mains en l'air pour attirer leur attention. La cohue se changea en murmures puis enfin en calme plat. Dria ravala difficilement, sentant son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine, vrombir dans ses oreilles, la nervosité de s'adresser aux siens comme l'aurait fait sa sœur.

\- Habitants de Polis…

Elle fit une courte pause, sa gorge s'étant asséchée. Elle balaya son peuple des yeux, sentant tout le poids de leur regard sur elle, voyant toute la peur, l'inquiétude dans leurs regards.

\- Habi…bi…bitant de Polis… je…

Dria referma les yeux et inspira profondément. À quoi bon tenter d'imiter la prestance rassurante de Lexa, à quoi bon feindre ce qu'elle n'était pas, ce qu'elle ne serait jamais se dit-elle.

\- Habitants de Polis je me présente devant vous, car il est maintenant de mon devoir de le faire. Je ne suis pas la commandante, je ne suis qu'une des membres du conseil, je suis l'une des vôtres. Je peux voir la peur dans vos yeux, je la reconnais, car il y a la même dans les miens…

Dria expira longuement de manière saccadée.

\- En ce moment même, alors que je m'adresse à vous, Azgeda marche vers nous, ils…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, le tumulte de la foule ayant repris de plus belle. Les gens se mirent à pleurer, à crier, à se presser les uns contre les autres et vers l'intendante également.

-POLIS ÉCOUTE MOI! cria Dria d'une voix puissante qu'elle ne se reconnut pas.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle à nouveau et tous se turent.

\- La nation de glace est à nos portes, oui… l'armée a quitté la ville, oui… mais nous sommes toujours là. À l'heure où je vous parle, des messagers ont été envoyés pour prier Heda de rentrer avec les nôtres… Mais en attendant… nous devrons tenir… nous devrons garder la capitale. Pour tout ce qui vous est cher, pour vos frères et vos sœurs partis au combat, pour vos enfants et vos pères reclus loin de tout ce qui nous guette… me suivrez-vous? Il n'y a plus de guerriers entrainés, il n'y a plus que vous et moi, de simples citoyens de Polis. Mais cette ville est nôtre et nous ne laisserons pas Azgeda nous la prendre… NON!

Dria cessa de parler et avec son silence ne vint aucune acclamation de la foule. Néanmoins, les uns après les autres, ils refermèrent les yeux, serrèrent le poing droit et le placèrent contre leur cœur. Dans ce calme résigné tous confirmèrent leur allégeance, confirmèrent qu'ils la suivraient, elle, le pâle reflet fragile de Lexa.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, paysans, artisans, pêcheurs, tous furent accoutrés d'armures et d'habits de combattants. Les armes en tout genre furent distribuées, improvisées pour ce nombre imprévus. Enfin, leurs visages apeurés, mais résolus furent peints, furent masqués de ce noir de guerre qui n'aurait pas dû être le leur.

Au haut des murailles, Dria et Bolfir regardaient Wost orchestrer les préparatifs, camoufler les faibles en forts, en guerriers improbables.

\- Je les envoie à la mort Bolfir… je les envois ce faire massacrer, je…

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, intendante.

\- Mais je… commença-t-elle alors que sa voix allait se changer en sanglot sous toute la culpabilité de voir les siens envoyés à une mort certaine.

Bolfir la saisit par les épaules et la secoua avec fermeté, plongea son regard en elle pour la sortir de la noirceur où elle sombrait.

\- DRIA! Regarde-moi! Tu dois mener alors que nous devons suivre. En ce moment ce n'est pas de ta faiblesse qu'ils ont besoin, c'est de ta force. Ils ont besoin de Heda et tu es…

\- Heda sis, termina-t-elle alors que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

Bolfir serra la mâchoire, masquant difficilement sa déception de devoir suivre cette version imparfaite et fragile de la commandante. Mais tel était leurs lois, tel était leurs coutumes, Dria était l'intendante, et c'est à elle que revenait la tâche de régner.

\- Tu es l'intendante, Dria, et en tant que tel tu es notre chef ce soir, tu es celle qui doit inspirer à tous le courage de se tenir debout. Alors, ressaisis-toi, devient celle que tu te dois d'être en ces heures sombres.

Entre ses mains larges et fermes elle secoua la tête, ravala ses larmes devant cet homme dur et imposant. Elle passa sa main à son pendentif et le frotta entre ses mains, s'adressa à Lexa en silence et à distance, lui suppliant de revenir reprendre sa place, de venir la libérer de ce fardeau si lourd à porter.

_________________________________________________________________________

Avec les dernières clartés fusant à travers les nuages, avec la nuit qui prenait désormais son tour, Clarke et Bolfir repassaient ce qu'ils avaient préparé plus tôt. Alors que tous étaient préparés pour une bataille à venir, ils avaient échangé sur comment, avec les siens, ils avaient contré les attaques des natifs. Car tout comme Polis à cette heure, ils s'étaient défendus contre plus fort et plus nombreux, et ce, avec presque rien.

\- J'ai fait rassembler la réserve pour accomplir tes desseins, fille du ciel.

\- La réserve? demanda la blonde qui ne savait pas de qui il parlait.

\- Oui, les apprentis guerriers jugés trop jeunes et trop chétifs pour accompagner l'armée. Ils seront parfaits pour cette tâche… et également pour celle que je projette d'ajouter à la tienne.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke pour l'inciter à se retourner et à regarder en bas. Elle y vit Wost qui faisait aligner une trentaine de natifs n'ayant pas plus de douze ans.

\- Wost, je les veux légers et silencieux. Pas d'armures de métal, que les plastrons de cuir.

Le conseiller acquiesça d'un signe de tête et commença à retirer les armures des enfants. Puis Bolfir s'inclina vers ses guerriers hâtifs, néanmoins ceux qui étaient le plus aptes parmi tous les autres, et ce, même à leur jeune âge. Ils lui rendirent son salut sans dire un mot. Le conseiller fit à nouveau tourner Clarke sur elle-même pour qu'ils observent le champ de blé de mer devant eux.

\- Tu es bien certaine, Clarke, tu es certaine de ce que tu fais?

La blonde inspira profondément, en secoua la tête.

\- Non…

\- En guerre rien n'est certain… hormis la mort, ajouta-t-il.

Clarke ravala difficilement à cette dernière phrase. Elle alla suggérer une réponse, mais alors qu'elle cherchait les bons mots, un bruit lointain la ramena à la réalité. Puis ce fut des lueurs dans la nuit noire, dans la forêt par-delà les champs. Dans un rythme lent et constant, des tambours de guerre étaient entonnés, annonçant l'arrivée de l'armée qu'ils accompagnaient. Puis les lueurs se précisèrent, émergeant d'entre les arbres, se multipliant pour créer une lisière de torches enflammées.

Tout cela était comme un retour en arrière, tout comme la nuit où l'Arche avait été encerclée. C'est quand les flambeaux des natifs avaient été allumés dans les bois qu'ils avaient pris conscience de leur nombre, de l'ampleur du pouvoir ennemi. Mais ce n'était plus un souvenir maintenant, c'était la réalité vive si près, trop près.

\- C'est l'heure, Clarke.

La blonde se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de Dria au loin. Elle la vit marcher vers Bolfir et elle, la vit les rejoindre le regard fuyant.

\- Je ne serai d'aucune utilité dans cette église, Dria, je ne servirai à rien avec les enfants et les anciens, dit la blonde tout en n'arrivant pas à cacher son exaspération face à telle décision.

Dria tourna le regard vers l'armée qu'elles avaient aperçue ensemble dans la forêt. Elle referma les yeux et serra les dents. D'un mouvement inconscient elle passa à nouveau sa main à son cou pour en saisir le médaillon qui y pendait. En le caressant du pouce et elle vit Costia, revit le moment où elle lui promettait que tout irait bien, qu'elle la ramènerait auprès de Lexa. Puis le souvenir passa au moment où la reine lui arrachait la vie, ravissant du fait même toute chance de pardon de sa sœur. Dria sentit à nouveau tout le mal qu'elle avait infligé à celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout, qu'elle avait blessé comme seul une demi-âme peut atteindre son autre moitié, en plein cœur.

\- Tu iras dans cette chapelle et tu y resteras, Clarke, c'est un ordre.

Elle avait dit ces mots avec fermeté, se retournant du fait même pour croiser son regard.

\- Je peux aid…

\- NON CLARKE! La coupa sèchement l'intendante en sa main à la volée dans les airs.

Bolfir la regarda d'un air surpris, ne lui reconnaissant pas pareil ton.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide et cette guerre n'est pas la tienne… fille du ciel.

Clarke s'était fait appeler de la sorte par bien des natifs, mais jamais par Dria. Et de l'entendre dire ces mots avec tant de froideur et le regard noir lui avait fait mal, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait même imaginé, plus qu'elle n'oserait le montrer.

\- L'heure est arrivée, Clarke, quittes ces murailles.

La blonde hocha la tête les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Elle dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver parmi la foule d'habitants maintenant guerriers. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers eux non sans peine. Alors qu'elle les bousculait pour s'éloigner, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pas de seulement de tristesse, mais de rage et de honte, tant d'être tenue à l'écart que d'être renvoyé pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle était, une simple fille du ciel.

Dria la regarda partir, sachant combien elle l'avait atteint. Mais peu importait ce que pouvait ressentir Clarke en ce moment. Tout ce qui comptait était de l'éloigner le plus possible, de lui offrir ce qu'elle n'avait su donner à Costia.

Bientôt Clarke se retrouva à marcher seule, à avancer dans la noirceur de la ville désertée. Car tous étaient à l'entrée de la ville, tous allaient au combat, avec peur, mais avec courage. Mais elle s'en éloignait, non par envie, mais par dépit. Dans cette marche solitaire, au son de ses pas sur le pavé, elle laissa ses pensées s'éloigner, voler au loin vers celle qui lui manquait terriblement, Lexa. Car depuis son retour à la capitale elle n'avait eu le temps ni le loisir de s'abandonner à pareille rêverie. Mais maintenant qu'elle était mise à l'écart, elle n'aurait plus rien d'autre à faire, penser.

Clarke sentit son cœur s'accélérer en réalisant enfin qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était Lexa, de ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment même à des lieux d'ici. Elle sentit son souffle se saccader et arrêta d'avancer, alla prendre appui sur le mur de brique d'un édifice. Elle y appuya son dos et se laissa glisser au sol, tournant les yeux vers le ciel couvert. Son menton se crispa alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui échapper, couler sur ses joues refroidies par l'air glacé du soir.

\- Mais où es-tu Lexa? demanda-t-elle dans le vide.

Clarke pleura seule cachée de tous, dans cette ville assiégée où elle croyait appartenir. Mais depuis les paroles de Dria, elle n'en était que moins certaine. Si ces mots cruels lui avaient d'abord fait mal, ils lui soulignaient maintenant l'évidence même. Elle était une fille du ciel et elle avait cru à tort que cette cité était devenue son chez-soi. Ici elle avait laissé aller ses démons, ici elle avait trouvé la paix, ici elle avait ressenti ce qu'elle ne croyait plus jamais ressentir, ici elle avait aimé à nouveau. Mais assise par terre, affalé sous le poids de son cœur lourd elle prenait conscience de sa bévue. Sans elle Polis n'était qu'une ville, car c'est en cette native que résidait toute cette paix, cette délivrance, c'est en Lexa que la sensation d'être chez soi prenait tout son sens.

Clarke pleura ce qu'elle avait à pleurer. Dans sa solitude elle implora celle qu'elle aimait de rentrer au plus vite, tant pour elle que pour le salut de tous. Puis elle se résigna à se relever, à finalement se rendre à cette fameuse église dont la vocation avait depuis longtemps changée, à rejoindre les vieillards et les enfants.

____________________________________________________

Les membres de la garde de la ville étaient tous postés sur les murailles, arc à la main, attendant que les ordres viennent. Parmi eux, placés au centre, juste au-dessus des portes, Irsil, Wost et Bolfir. Au bas des remparts, derrière le portail fortifié se tenait le reste des habitants, prêts sans l'être, présent de corps et moins d'esprit.

\- Ils sont bel et bien là, soupira le vieil Irsil.

\- Et en nombre, souligna Bolfir de sa voix grave.

\- Nos défenses tiendront-elles? Demanda Wost, davantage d'un ton accablé qu'inquiet.

\- Elles le devront… du moins jusqu'au retour de Heda, lui répondit Irsil.

Bolfir soupira et se passa la main sur les yeux.

\- Nous ne sommes que quelques-uns contre des centaines, des paysans contre des guerriers entrainés…et… et ils sont mené par la reine Nia alors que nous…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contenta de soupirer à nouveau tout en retirant sa main de son visage, ne cachant plus sa consternation désormais.

\- Tu crois que tu ferais mieux qu'elle, Bolfir, le questionna Irsil.

\- Je le fais déjà, Irsil, je suis déjà à diriger sans le faire, à orchestrer nos stratèges de défenses et même cette fille du ciel m'est plus utile. Elle ne sert qu'à… elle est faible et…

\- Si tu ne vois en Dria que faiblesse Bolfir, c'est que tu ne regardes qu'avec tes yeux.

Comme toujours, il y avait une profonde sagesse qui émanait des paroles du conseiller âgé. Suite à cette simple remarque les trois hommes gardèrent le silence, n'osèrent rien ajout, quoi qu'en réalité il n'y eût en fait plus rien à dire. Ils attendirent là, dans le froid et l'appréhension, dans ce calme étouffant.

Puis ils virent au loin quatre flammes se détacher du lot, s'avancer ensemble vers l'étroite route de terre battue traversant les champs de blé. Bolfir ordonna aux gardes de se mettre en position et aussitôt ils s'exécutèrent. Flèche en place et corde tendue, les arcs suivaient la course des ennemies en approche.

Les cavaliers de la nation de glace vinrent se poster près des murailles, assez pour être entendu. Sans descendre de sa monture, l'un d'eux s'avança plus encore. Il regarda les gardes tout au haut des murs, puis dévisagea ces fameux membres du conseil, les parents des défuntes Heda.

Bolfir serra la mâchoire en plongeant son regard noir sur le messager le plus avant. Sans détourner les yeux, il s'adressa à son garde le plus près.

\- Qu'on somme Heda s…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne prononça pas le dernier mot qui aurait tout changé, ne dit pas le « sis » qui désignait Dria et non Lexa. Car à l'évocation de ce simple mot « Heda », les regards des hommes d'Azgeda avaient changés, et même dans leur tentative de rester de marbre ils n'avaient pu cacher cette étincelle de peur. Bolfir comprit alors qu'ils avaient peut-être un atout plus grand qu'il ne le pensait, la prestance et la crainte qu'inspirait leur commandante.

On fit monter Dria aux remparts, tel qu'exigé par le membre du conseil. Car si la nation de glace s'adressait à eux, elle se devait d'être présente, se devait de tout entendre. Lorsqu'elle monta, Bolfir fut le premier à s'incliner, et bien plus bas qu'il le faisait de coutume devant la simple Heda sis. Celle-ci se surprit de pareille démonstration et alla se placer entre Wost et Irsil, quoi que plus avant, plus près du rebord et des hommes venus porter message.

Les cavaliers se regardèrent tous, se confirmant sans rien dire qu'ils auraient bien plus à rapporter à leur reine que la simple réponse à l'avertissement qu'ils étaient venus porter.

\- Notre reine nous envoie vous livrer ses termes. Quittez Polis et aucun mal ne sera fait à votre peuple. Restez et vous périrez tous, vous avez jusqu'au lever du jo…

\- Que l'aube vienne et qu'elle soit rouge, car jamais nous ne cèderons à l'envahisseur, rétorqua sèchement Dria.

Devant ces hommes ennemis elle n'avait pas eu à forcer la prestance, le mépris qu'ils lui inspiraient avait motivé sa fureur, lui avait insufflé un courage de mener, même dans l'adversité. Le garde lui retourna son regard dégoûté peu convaincant. Car si Dria ne feignait pas, lui devait contenir la surprise que la présence de Heda lui inspirait, car peu de gens pouvaient différencier les sœurs. Il cracha par terre comme réponse, se ressaisissant devant cette chef qui n'était pas la sienne. Puis il se retourna vers ses compatriotes et leur sourit avec malveillance. Ils surent à l'instant ce que cela signifiait et ils s'exécutèrent sans attendre. Tous, y compris le messager plus avant se penchèrent pour ouvrir la besace attachée à la selle de leur cheval. Ils empoignèrent violemment son contenu et d'un même mouvement les lancèrent vers le haut des murailles. Sans attendre ils firent claquer les rênes et s'éloignèrent, retournèrent auprès de leur souveraine, lui rapportant réponse et présence de la commandante.

Les quatre projectiles volèrent au-dessus des membres du conseil, les éclaboussant au passage. Ils refermèrent les yeux alors que le liquide épais et tiède venait les asperger. Dria rouvrit les paupières et passa ses doigts à ses lèvres, relevant une goutte qui y perlait. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle recula sa main pour la regarder, pour constater le rouge qui la tachait. Les conseillers et l'intendante firent volte-face, se retournèrent à temps pour voir les têtes finirent de rouler sur le sol parmi la foule qui s'était écartée à leur atterrissage.

\- Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle le regard horrifié.

Bolfir plissa les yeux en s'approchant du rebord, quoi qu'il avait déjà une bonne idée de qui il s'agissait. Son regard se verrouilla sur l'un des visages sans vie, figé dans une dernière expression de terreur. Il le reconnut et referma les yeux tout en se reculant.

\- Nos propres messagers… ceux que nous avions envoyés pour sommer Heda de revenir.

Dria ferma à nouveau les yeux et ravala difficilement.

\- Combien y a-t-il de tête, Bolfir, combien?

Il fronça les yeux à cette question, mais les compta néanmoins.

\- Quatre, Heda sis.

\- Et combien de messagers avais-tu envoyés? reprit-elle en osant finalement le regarder.

\- Cinq…


	24. De glace et de flammes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous! Plus que 6!

La nuit s'était emparée des lieux, était restée cachée derrière l'épais manteau de nuage toujours présent. D'un gris profond le ciel recouvrait la ville et tous ses habitants, promettant de bien longues heures à venir. Tous avaient eu cette pensée futile en tournant les yeux vers les cieux, reverraient-ils le lever du jour? Vivraient-ils pour voir demain? Rien n'était moins certain.

Nama et Clarke avaient été envoyés dans la chapelle avec tous ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre, les enfants et les anciens. Quant à Dria, elle était déjà dans la grande maison servant de repère de soins. Plus au centre de la ville, elle était avec les quelques autres soigneurs, dont Razan et Agar, ceux qui l'avaient escorté jusqu'au campement après les affrontements au Mt Weather. Avec eux il y avait également des aides, des gens venus porter main forte même sans connaissance médicale. Et parmi eux se trouvait l'ainée des trois filles de Ryder, Briseïs.

Les autres membres du conseil, Wost, Bolfir et Irsil étaient aux murailles, chacun afféré selon ses propres connaissances. Ayant participé à la construction et au maintien des hauts murs de la ville, Irsil était à marcher le long de ceux-ci. Accompagné des quelques-uns de ses apprentis charpentiers, ils repassaient une dernière fois les failles et potentielles faiblesses de leurs remparts. Faits de pierre et d'acier, ils étaient solides dans l'ensemble, mais une trouée au bon endroit pourrait être fatale. Mais ce les inquiétait le plus n'était pas les murs, non c'était les ouvertures qui les traversaient. Les divers passages pour quitter la capitale avaient donc été condamnés, barricadés en empilant pierre et mortier. Les scellant dans l'espoir qu'ils ne s'ouvriraient plus, on avait clos la cité sauf à un endroit, les portes principales. Celles-ci avaient été renforcées aussi vite que possible, aussi bien que le temps l'eût permis. Les madriers avaient été enlignés de part et d'autre, les rouages métalliques verrouillés.

Wost avait longtemps circulé parmi la foule, s'assurant que tous avaient reçu armure et armes. Il avait déambulé tout en tentant de garder son sang-froid. Mais tous ces visages apeurés l'avaient atteint. Tous ces regards figés dans l'appréhension, dans l'angoisse qu'était ce moment calme, trop calme. Comme pour venir à bout du peu de courage qu'ils possédaient, l'attente dans l'impuissance était insoutenable. De devoir rester planter là, sans pourvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'attendre un combat dont ils ne pouvaient être vainqueur, ou du moins avaient peu de chance d'être.

Wost avait fini sa tournée avec soulagement, retournant avec hâte au haut de l'escalier menant aux murailles. Avec chaque marche il arrivait à mieux respirer. Car pressé parmi tous ces gens, dans tout le poids de leurs questionnements muets, l'air lui avait manqué. Il y retrouva Irsil qui donnait congé à ses charpentiers, les envoyant à une quelconque tâche plus loin. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, puis regardèrent tout autour, cherchant le dernier membre de leur conseil restreint.

\- Où est Bolfir? demanda Wost.

Irsil se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, fixant les murs à leur droite. En plissant les yeux, il indiqua une direction au jeune homme.

\- Là-bas, regarde.

Ensemble ils le regardèrent, presque invisible dans le brouillard toujours présent. De concert avec les nuages ils avaient continué à hanter la ville, à la garder captive du froid humide et pénétrant typique des côtes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec la réserve tu crois? Dis Wost en penchant la tête en avant pour tenter de mieux voir.

\- Légers et silencieux il a dit… soupira le vieil homme.

Sans rien ajouter, ils le regardèrent jeter une longue corde au bas des murailles, hors de la ville. Les uns après les autres, les jeunes guerriers descendirent le long de celle-ci, et très vite Bolfir se retrouva seul dans la brume. Il leur fit quelques signes de là où il était, des indications silencieuses, ses derniers ordres aux enfants qu'il envoyait en première ligne. Après quelques minutes à observer sa petite unité, il vint retrouver les autres conseillers.

Les derniers préparatifs étaient faits maintenant. La réserve avait été envoyée dans les champs, les gardes de la capitale et nombre d'habitants avec eux se tenaient postés sur les murs. On y avait entassé tous ceux qu'il était possible d'y placer, tentant de leurrer leur adversaire sur leur nombre réel. Quant à ceux pour qui il ne restait plus de place, ils étaient pressés derrière les hautes portes, à devoir garder celle-ci, à attendre d'aller succéder à ceux qui étaient aux remparts. Tous ceux qui leur légueraient leur poste bien assez tôt, tous ceux qui ne survivraient pas aux premiers assauts.

Et il y avait les vingt, ceux qui, tel un seul homme, entonneraient le cœur de la ville, son rythme encore bien vivant. Ceux-ci regardaient Bolfir avec attention, attendant son signal pour débuter. Quand celui-ci revint de sa dernière tournée des murailles, quand il se fut entretenu une dernière fois avec ses frères stratèges, Irsil et Wost, il donna le signal. D'un signe de tête solennel, il laissa les vingt abattre leurs bâtons sur le cuir tendu. Sur les caisses de résonance, ils firent jaillir un battement commun. À l'unisson ils emplirent l'entrée de Polis de cette invitation rythmée. Défiant la nation de glace d'approcher, d'oser attaquer le siège du cœur même de la coalition.

Cet appel, tout comme les nombreux archers improvisés, se voulait une manière de feindre à nouveau. Prétendre à une large armée restée à la capitale était pour eux une arme en soi. Car Azgeda ne pourrait prendre le risque de les affronter en une seule vague. S'ils passaient pour faible et démunis, ils seraient attaqués de plein fouet avec tout ce que possédait la reine Nia. En un seul flot dévastateur, il en serait fini d'eux. Mais si au contraire on croyait à leur nombre, la nation de glace devrait jouer plus finement, voir le combat sur plusieurs salves, sur un plus grand laps de temps et d'énergie. Ne pas risquer de tout donner et de tout perdre par avidité aveugle.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la défaite était assurée pour Polis. Mais dans la maîtrise stratégique, ils pouvaient être certains d'une chose, l'échec ne serait pas immédiat. Le temps, voilà ce qui différenciait les deux approches possibles d'Azgeda. Des heures qui donnaient des ailes à l'unique messager survivant, qui le rapprochaient de Heda et les siens. Le temps, tel était leur plus grande arme contre ces envahisseurs.

Azgeda ne tarda pas à répondre, à faire résonner leurs propres tambours de guerre. Émergeant de la lisière des bois où ils avaient élu campement, les martèlements sourds ondulaient vers Polis. Ils l'atteignirent et se mêlèrent à ceux des faux combattants, se fondant en une mélodie brutalement dissonante. Puis la lumière vint rejoindre tout ce bruit venant des bois. Les torches furent allumées, révélant l'ampleur des troupes ennemies. Et ils se mirent en marche, passant sous les branches gardiennes des conifères. Tout en se frappant la poitrine, ils crièrent dans la nuit, s'engageant enfin dans cette conquête tant attendue. Ils descendirent la courte pente menant vers les champs, vers tout ce doré courbant dans le vent. Sur une large ligne, ils s'y enfoncèrent jusqu'à la selle des chevaux, des flots de blé de mer.

Joren respirait entre ses mains, tentait d'étouffer son propre souffle, de se faire muet. Accroupi au sol, caché dans les hautes broussailles il attendait. Entre ses doigts il tenait fermement une fine corde de cuir. Ses jointures étaient blanches tant il retenait ce lien avec ténacité. Tout comme les autres enfants de la réserve, il avait été envoyé là, en première ligne. S'ils avaient été jugés trop petits, trop jeunes pour accompagner Heda au nord, et bien cette nuit ce n'était plus le cas. Cette nuit leur taille était un atout, cette nuit ils n'étaient ni trop petits, ni trop jeunes.

Le garçon respirait rapidement, sentait dans sa poitrine le combat sonore que se livraient les percussions des deux clans. Si les tambours de la capitale restaient statiques, ceux de la nation de glace en revanche ne cessaient d'approcher. Et avec leur progression montait la peur dans le cœur de Joren, le faisait se rattacher de toutes ses forces à cette corde entre ses mains. Ce tressage le quittait vers l'avant et vers l'arrière, longeant le sol et s'enfonçant dans les champs où il était tapi. Car dans pareil vacarme la réserve ne pouvait user même des imitations de cris rapaces pour communiquer. Parmi tous ces hurlements et ces tambours, il ne restait plus que ce lien de cuir.

Joren sentit son cœur bondir quand il le ressentit. Vibrant sous ses pieds, le sol tremblait à l'approche des sabots. Des centaines de cavaliers se pressaient sur lui, sur eux, les enfants en première ligne. Le premier défi commençait, la tâche la plus difficile, le contrôle de l'esprit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers l'armée de plus en plus près. Toujours accroupi, il déposa la corde au sol, promettant de la reprendre bien assez tôt. Mais pour l'heure, y rester accrocher ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, ne pourrait que lui nuire.

Les guerriers de la nation de glace passèrent aux côtés de lui sans même remarquer sa présence. Comment le voir dans toute cette mer dorée, comment discerner un gamin au sol quand on a les yeux rivés vers les murailles d'une capitale à prendre.

Non sans peine, le garçon se rua de droite à gauche, évitant toutes les foulées des chevaux qui se succédaient. Dès qu'il y eut un espacement entre les troupes, dès qu'il n'eut plus à éviter d'être piétiné, il se pressa d'aller reprendre la corde entre ses mains. Il attendit, mais rien ni fit, aucun signal ne vint. Joren ravala ses espoirs empressés et se remis en position, se prépara à éviter à nouveau. Il répéta cette routine encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le seul des leurs laissé à la lisière du champ juge le moment opportun.

Celui-ci n'avait pas à éviter les cavaliers ni à être accroupi. Il se devait de rester en retrait, à attendre que la portion d'armée qu'enverrait Azgeda soit entièrement entrée dans les champs. Dans sa main il tenait l'extrémité de la corde qui le reliait silencieusement à ses frères. Tout comme les autres, son petit cœur se ruait dans sa poitrine, peut-être même plus que les autres. Car il se devait de patienter suffisamment, beaucoup dépendraient de lui, d'eux. Après des minutes qui lui avaient semblé des heures, le bon moment se présenta. Sa paume tremblait alors qu'il la resserrait enfin, qu'il tirait sur le lien de cuir.

Les uns après les autres, les enfants de la réserve se crièrent par onde muette, se signalant via le tressage courant entre eux que l'heure était venue. Joren sentit un poids tomber quand il sentit la tension dans sa main. Comme les autres il tira à son tour pour prévenir ses compatriotes. Puis il enroula la corde à son poignet et se saisit du petit boîtier de fer qu'il portait à la taille. Il ouvrit la porte à charnière pour y retrouver ce que l'acier avait gardé jalousement, des charbons de bois ardant. Il souffla sur eux pour les raviver, pour qu'à nouveau ils soient rougeoyants.

Il écarta les blés de mer devant lui, ceux qu'il avait pris la plus grande précaution d'éviter, même entre les sabots des cavaliers d'Azgeda. Car si la cime de ces broussailles était dorée, sa base était jonchée de noir, de toute la mixture servant aux torches et aux flambeaux, tout ce que Polis avait de noir en son ventre gisait maintenant ici. À son poignet Joren sentit le second coup de corde, su que le temps était maintenant venu. Il souffla une dernière fois sur le charbon, puis le laissa tomber devant lui.

\- TIREZ! hurla Bolfir aux archers qui peuplaient les murailles.

Une pluie de flèches vint envahir le ciel, l'obscurcir plus encore que la nuit. Elles montèrent haut pour ensuite s'abattre sur les guerriers d'Azgeda à porter, ceux qui se tenaient dans cette zone mesurée quelques heures auparavant, celle délimitée par une fine corde de cuir. Qu'importait tous les autres que les projectiles ne pourraient atteindre. Car dans les flammes ils brulaient tous maintenant. Dans les cris de panique et de douleur, ils suppliaient un sort auquel ils ne pouvaient plus se soustraire. S'élevant aussi haut que l'épaisse fumée noire, les hurlements déchirants se rependaient, noyaient même les tambours si puissants. Bientôt il n'y eut plus que les corps des bêtes et des hommes devant les flammes grandissantes. Ceux qui avaient péri par la pointe d'acier plutôt que le feu.

Puis ils s'approchèrent tous, les seuls survivants, le mouvement des blés intacts trahissant leur progression, leur petite taille qui ne permettait pas de les voir autrement. Ils émergèrent de cette mer dorée et se rendirent au pas de course vers la même corde qui les avait fait passer par-delà les murs. Les uns après les autres, ils y grimpèrent, la remontèrent vers le haut des barricades.

\- Même le plus petit des tisons peut créer le plus grand des brasiers, dit Bolfir à Wost et Irsil.

Eux qui avaient été réticents à envoyer ces enfants seuls au front devaient néanmoins admettre que cette nuit il avait bien raison.

\- Comment en as-tu eu l'idée Bolfir, demanda Wost qui regardait les gardes aider les enfants à grimper les dernières pierres.

\- L'idée de confier cette tâche à la réserve était bien mienne, mais tout ça… toutes ces flammes…non, cela ne vient pas de moi.

\- La jeune Clarke… soupira Irsil.

Bolfir hocha la tête, maudissant encore la décision de Dria de renvoyer cette fille du ciel plus utile qu'elle encore. D'envoyer avec les faibles celle qui lui avait inspiré cet accueil fatal. Il se revoyait demander à la blonde si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était certaine de ce qu'elle proposait. Elle n'avait pu que lui répondre que non, mais telle était la seule véritable tactique fructueuse qui les avait sauvés elle est les quarante-sept. « Laissez-les approcher », avait-elle dit. « Que ces champs servent à les freiner, et que ce feu de paille soit aussi long que possible, car il ne servira qu'une seule fois. » Dans l'air fétide des chairs brulées et du combustible des flambeaux, Bolfir entendait ses paroles dans sa tête. Et dans un murmure il lui adressa ses mots qu'il n'aurait osé lui dire en face.

\- Merci à toi fille du ciel.

Les tambours de la capitale ne résonnaient plus de pair avec ceux de la nation de glace maintenant, non, ils résonnaient seuls. Devant tous leurs morts, les envahisseurs avaient cessé leur hymne guerrier. Impuissants spectateurs, ils ne pouvaient que rester là et attendre, laisser le feu dévorer ce qu'on lui avait donné en pâture. Telle la bête insatiable il avalait de son appétit sans fin, mordant les corps et les champs de ses crocs rougeoyants.

Chacun de son côté des flammes, les adversaires se tenaient là, à patienter que le bucher ne cesse. Le martèlement des tambours de Polis battait la mesure, marquait le temps qui semblait s'étirer hors de l'espace. Mais même ce feu ne pouvait les protéger indéfiniment, ne pouvait les préserver de la seconde vague de la nation de glace. Et si les charbons des enfants avaient ravi des centaines de vies, ils avaient également attisé la colère vengeresse de tous les autres.

L'ancienne mer de blé n'était plus que cendre maintenant, plus de flamme, plus que cette dense fumée obscure qui rendait la capitale aveugle. Dans ce brouillard étouffant, on entendit à nouveau les caisses d'Azgeda, on sut que la danse reprenait.

\- Archer, en position! ordonna Bolfir. Attendez mon signal!

Puis il se tourna vers Irsil et Wost qui lui servaient de généraux en ces heures où les titres étaient décernés davantage par nécessité que par mérite.

\- Irsil, que les pierres que tes maçons ont affaiblies au haut des murailles soient parées de levier. Je veux qu'elles soient prêtes à donner à ces usurpateurs l'accueil qu'ils méritent.

\- Bien, répondit le vieil homme en prenant congé.

Il fit signe à ses ouvriers laissés aux portes de monter le rejoindre. Le pas pressant, les bras chargés de tige de fer et de bois massifs ils gravirent les marches vers les remparts. Pendant des heures ils s'étaient éreintés à fissurer le mortier qui retenait les blocs de roches et maintenant, ils verraient enfin le fruit mortel de leur labeur. Les charpentiers et maçons préparèrent les leviers aux points stratégiques et attendirent les yeux rivés vers le chef de la garde.

Bolfir se tourna vers Wost maintenant et mit sa main sur son épaule.

\- Fais allumer les feux que tu as fait préparer, que les marmites qui les recouvrent crépitent, que l'eau qu'elles gardent bouillonne. Je veux que bientôt il pleuve du haut de nos murs, tu m'as bien compris?

\- Ce sera avec joie, mon frère, répondit Wost en passant également sa main sur l'épaule du conseiller.

\- Va et reviens vite, que je ne sois pas le seul du conseil à accueillir nos invités comme il se doit.

Wost lui sourit dans toute l'ironie de la situation, puis il descendit accomplir sa tâche. Des dizaines de petits feux furent embrasés. Tout en attendant que l'eau y devienne brûlante, on harnacha des sceaux sur les cordages montant vers les murailles. Bientôt on souquerait aux gardes ce message fumant pour l'ennemi ayant osé s'approcher trop près. Wost ne pouvait plus rien voir de là où il était désormais. Néanmoins il entendait les tambours d'Azgeda, les sentait même dans sa poitrine, ils étaient arrivés, ils étaient là.

Bolfir ressentait la pierre vibrer sous ses pieds. Transmettant les coups de pieds que les guerriers donnaient sur leur terre, la roche leur donnait la vue que la fumée empêchait. Sans pouvoir discerner quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit, le conseiller responsable abaissa le bras qu'il avait relevé. Dans ce mouvement les flèches de ses hommes furent libérées, furent lancées sans qu'il fût même possible de mirer. Émergeant enfin du brouillard noir, les premiers ennemis devinrent perceptibles. Dans des râles étouffés, ils s'affalaient au sol, les projectiles leur ayant forcé la chute.

Bolfir alla ordonner de recharger quand la première riposte vint. Sans un ordre lancé, sortant des abysses du feu passé, les flèches de la nation de glace vinrent reprendre leurs premières vies. Après cela, le temps qui s'était allongé lors du brasier se rattrapa dans son retard. Filant dans sa course folle, il embrassa cette guerre qui commençait véritablement.

Ils sortirent de sous les brumes, vinrent dans la mince zone où il était possible de les voir. Bien plus encore s'étendaient sur les cendres, mais même du haut des murs il était impossible de les voir. Ils ne pouvaient que voir ceux qui déjà s'abattaient aux bas des murailles, ne devaient pas imaginer tous ceux qui attendaient ardemment leur tour dans le noir, respirant les brumes de leurs frères brûlés vifs.

Les flèches et les carreaux volaient dans tous les sens, faisant dégringoler les uns pour coucher par terre les autres. Et chaque mort n'avait pas le temps d'être ressentie, non, déjà le poste vacant était comblé par un autre guerrier qui venait prendre la place offerte, abandonnée. À l'entrée de la capitale il y avait deux points de vue, le sol et les remparts. Ceux qui se trouvaient sur la terre battue étaient à regarder les leurs recevoir les flèches ennemies, s'affaler jusqu'à leur niveau, dans une pluie qui ne faisait que s'intensifier. Et encore ils n'arrivaient pas à intercepter de leur corps tous les projectiles. Même au plus bas niveau, même en retrait des remparts les flèches ennemies arrivaient à les rejoindre, à les faire tomber également, dans une chute bien moins haute néanmoins.

Pour un guerrier improvisé qui se ruait au haut de l'escalier pour porter main forte, il y en avait deux qui étaient forcés d'abdiquer. Et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas pour tâche d'attendre de monter les marches, il y avait la tâche de s'occuper de tous les déchus. On retirait les morts et on les entassait ensemble, on emportait les blessés loin de tout cela. Dans une marche incessante, une dizaine de villageois mandatés à cette fin allait entre les murailles et la maison de soin. Cette poignée d'habitants marchaient la tête pointée vers la terre, ne faisant que regarder les visages des vaincus, décidant lesquels seraient reconduits aux guérisseurs en premier, lesquels devraient attendre et lesquels n'avaient déjà plus besoin de leur empressement.

Le second point de vue était celui qui ne durait qu'un temps, celui des hauteurs, celui qui n'avait pas la chance de ne rien voir. De là-haut ils étaient tous à contempler ces rafales humaines qui ne faisaient que s'intensifier. Les hommes des glaces ne cessaient d'augmenter en nombre, de se rassembler et de se consolider aux pieds des murs de pierres. Et alors que les projectiles continuaient à voler, les premiers grappins furent lancés. Ils s'ancrèrent dans les plus hautes pierres et de leurs chaines ils y restèrent. D'en bas on abattait tous ceux qui tentaient de les déloger. Puis de nouveaux cris retentirent, des hurlements d'encouragement mélangé aux expirations d'effort soutenu. Avec eux s'élevèrent dans les airs d'énormes échelles. D'un mouvement lent, elles montaient vers les murailles, chargées de tous les natifs qui avaient réussi à s'y agripper. Leurs armes pointées vers les habitants de Polis, ils tiraient la langue et hurlaient leur démence guerrière.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, un ombre longiligne s'extirpa de la fumée noire. Portées par des dizaines de combattants d'Azgeda, un bélier massif. Fait d'un tronc de chêne centenaire et renforci d'acier, ils l'emportaient vers les portes. De là cet arbre de jadis ferait ce pour quoi il avait été sacrifié, ce pour quoi il avait troqué ses feuilles pour le métal. Les hommes se martelèrent la poitrine de fierté quand enfin ils atteignirent le portail de la capitale. D'autres cris rythmés retentirent, un écho balançant le bélier dans le vide, puis enfin sur la porte.

Ils perdirent presque pied quand le premier coup fut donné sur l'entrée de la ville. La roche transmettait les chocs qui lui étaient assénés, les faisait résonner dans le corps de ceux qui tentaient de la défendre. Bolfir passa son commandement à l'un de ses gardes, quittant les archers à la vue des échelles et du bélier. Esquivant les projectiles et serpentant entre ses hommes, il se rendit auprès de Wost et Irsil qui semblait perdu parmi tous ces guerriers.

\- Mes frères le moment est venu, leur hurla-t-il près de leur tête pour qu'ils arrivent à le comprendre.

Bolfir passa sa main au dos d'Irsil et s'en approcha.

\- Ils ont voulu gravirent nos murs… qu'ils en ressentent tous le poids, que tes hommes relâche les pierres, qu'elles leur montrent ce qu'il en coûte d'escalader nos murailles.

Irsil hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement. Bolfir le regarda un bref moment, le vit passer à ses charpentiers les plus près des grappins. Puis il passa à Wost.

\- Je veux que les eaux fumantes coulent devant nos portes. Qu'elles les brûlent, eux et leur tentative de percer. Que ce qui leur sert de ballant de fer devienne impossible à tenir, qu'il devienne aussi chaud que vain.

Wost lui tapa l'épaule en baissant la tête. Puis il se rua vers les cordages descendant vers les marmites chauffées à blanc. Il donna le signal pour que les poulies de bois soient hissées, que les sceaux transportent le liquide bouillonnant jusqu'au sommet des barricades.

Le vacarme de la bataille était déjà bien assourdissant, bien présent, mais suite aux commandements de Bolfir, il atteint un tout autre niveau. Les hurlements conquérants d'Azgueda changèrent de tonalité, se muèrent en complaintes d'agonie. Les pierres immenses s'effondrèrent sur les échelles et les chaines qui les retenaient. Dans un tintement métallique, elles se fracassèrent, retombèrent au sol. Dans leurs chutes elles emportèrent les vies de tous ceux qu'elles transportaient, de tous ceux qui eurent le lot de se trouver dans leur sillage.

Ces morts furent encore bien plus clémentes que celles infligées aux portes de la ville. Car elles avaient été rapides, loin des douleurs qui ne savent tuer, ne savent que torturer atrocement. Le sol trembla lorsque le bélier fut abandonné par terre. Dans les éclaboussures de sang et d'eau brûlante le chêne forgé revint à son amante la terre. Étendu sur elle, ses porteurs souffrant à gorge déployée, il ne serait plus balancé avant longtemps.

Bolfir ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement devant le succès de ses manœuvres défensives. Combien de temps dureraient-elles, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais chaque bâtard des glaces qu'il expédiait dans l'autre monde était une victoire en soi. Il envoya la main à Wost pour lui démontrer de loin sa satisfaction, puis se tourna vers Irsil. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'une flèche venait transpercer le vieil homme. Il pivota sur lui-même pour tomber à genoux.

\- IRSIL! hurla Bolfir dans tout le tumulte de la bataille qui faisait rage.

Il se rua vers lui, couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait esquiver les projectiles et ses hommes. Wost le suivit dans sa course folle et ensemble ils battirent la distance qui les séparait du conseiller. Il était à tomber sur le dos quand un jeune garçon le rattrapa. Wost et Bolfir arrivèrent un instant plus tard.

\- Irsil… dit seulement Bolfir en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Sa main passa à la flèche et il soupira de soulagement. Elle s'était logée dans le côté de sa jambe droite et bien que ce fut une sale blessure, elle ne serait pas mortelle.

\- Toi, comment t'appelles-tu gamin, demanda Bolfir.

\- Joren, je suis de la réserve, conseiller, répondit-il en inclinant la tête.

\- Bien, Wost, toi et Joren vous allez reconduire Irsil à Dria…

\- Bolfir… soupira Irsil, laisse Joren garder nos murs et laisse Wost protéger nos portes, ils seront plus utiles ici. Il y a déjà des nôtres qui s'occupent de transporter les blessés, laisse-les…

\- Hors de question vieille homme, trancha-t-il sèchement. Wost, Joren, vous revenez aussi vit que vous serez allé le porter, ALLER!

En un rien de temps, Irsil se fit soulever par ses porteurs trop entraînés et trop importants pour cette tâche. Néanmoins, lui-même était trop précieux pour être laissé à attendre d'être amené à l'intendante. Les pauvres qui avaient la tâche de transporter les blessés étaient surpassés, à bout de force et de ressource. Et dans tout ce chaos, le vieil homme aurait eu le temps de se vider de son sang avant d'avoir la chance que Dria pose les yeux sur lui.

Clarke s'était éloignée de tous les autres, s'était réfugiée au jubé. Elle s'était assise près des vitraux, avait ramené ses jambes contre elle et regardait par le verre coloré et embrouillé. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait entendre la voix de Nama, mais ne pouvait en comprendre les paroles. La vieille dame avait fait rassembler les enfants autour d'elle et était à leur raconter les récits d'antan. Fables et morales, contes d'aventure et de l'Ancien Monde. De sa voix douce, elle avait captivé les plus petits et les plus vieux, détournait leur regard des fenêtres. Car dans cette chapelle ils avaient été reclus, dans cette chapelle ils s'isoleraient du monde extérieur.

Mais pour Clarke cela était tout simplement impossible à accepter. Bien qu'elle avait désiré participer à l'une de ces soirées d'histoire depuis le premier jour de sa rencontre avec le conseil, aujourd'hui elle ne voulait qu'une chose, s'en soustraire. Perchée derrière la vitre teintée, elle observait les allées environnantes, ne distinguait personne. Ils étaient si loin des affrontements qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils n'avaient pas lieu. Néanmoins, si on ne pouvait les voir, on pouvait les entendre.

Leur parvenant en écho des portes de la ville, les tambours et les cris. La blonde les entendait, les sentait jusqu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même, les laissaient accompagner sa haine et sa solitude d'avoir été relégué ici. Les dents serrées, des larmes de rage perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle revoyait Dria l'appeler fille du ciel, la revoyait ordonner de partir. Clarke referma les yeux un instant et l'image de Dria se fondit en celle de Lexa. Son visage se détendit à cette vision, mais son cœur se serra plus encore. Comme elle se sentait perdue sans elle ici, comme la ville et tous ces affrontements perdaient leur sens sans sa présence.

Elle rouvrit les paupières et tressaillit en remarquant du mouvement à l'extérieur. Arrivant en courant, une silhouette traversait la grande place et se dirigeait vers la chapelle. Clarke se remit sur ses pieds et en un instant, descendit les escaliers de bois pour se retrouver au niveau inférieur. On cogna aux grandes portes de bois, les martèlements sourds résonnant dans le silence de la voix de Nama qui s'était tue. La blonde alla à la vitre près des portes pour tenter de voir qui se présentait à eux. Elle haussa les sourcils et se hâta de retirer le madrier qui bloquait l'entrée. Elle ouvrit les portes à la volée pour tomber sur Briseïs qui haletait.

\- Clarke… soupira-t-elle en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux.

La blonde la regarda de haut en bas. Elle portait un tablier et tout comme le reste de sa personne, il était taché de sang et de saleté. Briseïs se redressa et passa le revers de sa main à son front.

\- C'est Dria qui m'envoie, elle requiert ta présence, Clarke… elle… nous avons besoin de ton aide.

La blonde se retourna pour croiser le regard de la vieille dame. Nama lui sourit tendrement comme elle l'avait toujours fait et lui fit signe de partir. Clarke lui sourit à son tour, réalisant en un instant combien elle aurait dû apprécier sa présence plutôt que de se cloîtrer au jubé. Nama lui envoya la main de plus belle, la pressant de partir, d'aller se rendre utile. Clarke hocha la tête et sentit Briseïs lui prendre la main. Elle referma ses doigts autour des siens et la suivit, non sans oublier de sceller les portes derrière elles.

Hors de l'église, le froid, le bruit et la senteur du feu rappelaient à Clarke tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Alors qu'elles couraient vers le la maison des soins, la blonde regardait au loin, voyait l'épaisse fumée noire du plan qu'elle avait suggéré. Elle se revit avec Bolfir et débattre des diverses stratégies offensives. Si les autres avaient été fructueuses, elle n'en savait rien, mais pour le brasier des champs, tout semblait avoir fonctionné.

Elles prirent un tournant et arrivèrent sur l'allée principale, celle qui traçait une ligne directe entre les carrefours du centre de la ville et les murailles de son entrée. Ce qui avait été un chemin pavé chargé de commerçant et de populace était maintenant un long corridor sanglant. Les gens s'y pressaient, transportaient des blessés, entassaient des morts. Et tout au fond, on pouvait voir les murs, les guerriers qui tentaient de les défendre, qui mouraient en essayant. Clarke porta sa main à sa bouche devant pareil spectacle et sans s'en rendre compte s'immobilisa.

\- Vient Clarke, nous y sommes presque, lui dit Briseïs en tirant sur sa main.

Elles se remirent en route, suivant ceux qui s'efforçaient de reconduire les estropiés de guerre. Elles empruntèrent une allée transversale et en tournant le coin, furent plaquées au sol par l'un des porteurs de brancards.

\- ATTENTION! leur hurla-t-il en les couchants par terre. Les flèches volèrent dans leur direction et les évitèrent de peu.

Clarke releva la tête pour voir des gamins passer leurs arcs à leur dos. Et juste avant qu'ils ne se retournent elle remarqua leur visage, y vit le bleu qui les marquait.

\- Des guerriers de la nation de glace? Des enfants? Demanda-t-elle au brancardier.

\- Enfant ou pas ça ne change rien fille du ciel, ils ont passé nos murs et parcourent maintenant la capitale librement.

Clarke ne vit aucune pitié dans ses yeux, comprit que l'ennemie était celui arborant le bleu, enfant ou adulte, cela n'y changeait rien.

\- Pressons-nous Clarke, plus que deux ruelles à traverser, lui dit Briseïs.

Elles se relevèrent et regardèrent les lieux environnants. Quand elles jugèrent que la voie était libre, elles se remirent à courir. Lorsqu'enfin elles atteignirent la maison de soins, elles y trouvèrent à nouveau les enfants d'Azgeda. Dos à elles, à couvert derrière des gravats, ils tiraient sur les porteurs impuissants et sans armes. L'un d'eux était maintenant à enflammer une torche. Il se releva pour la projeter à l'intérieur de la maison, quand une dague vint lui transpercer la gorge.

Figées sur place, Clarke et Briseïs regardaient la scène, sans même prendre la peine ne se cacher. Elles regardèrent le jeune guerrier se saisir d'une nouvelle dague et la projeter en direction des gamins ennemis. Il fit signe aux deux hommes l'accompagnant de se mettre à couvert et c'est alors que la blonde les reconnut, Wost et Irsil.

Clarke se ressaisit et entraina Briseïs plus loin. Elles contournèrent la place par d'autres ruelles et rejoignirent les membres du conseil. Wost aidait Irsil à s'étendre au sol alors que les jeunes femmes arrivaient. Joren se replia également vers ceux qu'il devait protéger.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé, demanda la blonde en remarquant la blessure du vieil homme.

\- Les flèches pleuvent aux murs, Clarke, c'est le chaos là-bas.

\- Nous devons le conduire à l'intérieur et vite, il perd beaucoup de sang, dit la blonde.

\- Je veux bien, Clarke, mais ces enfants nous en empêchent, lui répondit Wost.

\- Mais que font-ils ici, demanda-t-elle.

Joren se saisit de son arc et de son carquois.

\- Ils font comme nous, ils envoient les plus petits, les plus silencieux et léger accomplir ce que le reste de l'armée ne peut faire, répondit le jeune garçon de la réserve.

La blonde regarda son visage taché de suie et de sang, compris qu'il avait été l'un de ceux à exécuter son plan de brûler les champs. Elle n'eut pas le temps de ressentir de remords que déjà il se redressait et abattait un nouvel enfant tentant d'incendier la maison de soin.

\- Il ne faut pas seulement entrer, il fait les empêcher de tuer tous ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur, il…

\- ATTENTION!

Joren avait hurlé, coupant la parole à Wost. Car les enfants d'Azgeda venaient de leur envoyer une salve de flèches enflammées. Elles se logèrent près d'eux et embrasèrent les débris de bois derrière lesquels ils s'étaient réfugiés. Sans pouvoir prendre le temps de réfléchir ou d'attendre, ils se mirent à découvert, fuyant les flammes. Wost et Joren se précipitèrent vers les gamins, usant de l'élément de surprise comme tactique désespérée de les arrêter, enfin. Les flèches filèrent à nouveau dans tous les sens. Clarke et Dria avaient aidé Irsil à se relever et s'étaient élancées vers l'entrée de la maison. L'homme était lourd à porter même à deux. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas quand Clarke sentit tout le poids du conseiller tomber sur elle.

En un instant elle se retrouva au sol avec Irsil sur elle. Des soigneurs qui avaient vu la scène se ruèrent vers elle et firent entrer le vieil homme. Clarke put enfin se retourner et regarder ce qui se passait derrière. Elle vit Briseïs qui gisait au sol, une flèche lui traversant la gorge.

\- BRISEÏS! hurla la blonde en courant vers elle.

Clarke se laissa tomber à genoux et la prit dans ses bras. Elle releva les yeux pour supplier Wost et Joren de venir l'aider, mais en les apercevant, ses mots se brisèrent. L'épée du conseiller était à transpercer un petit guerrier d'à peine plus d'un mètre. Joren, qui pourtant leur ressemblait tant, s'empressait de démontrer que l'âge n'était en rien un handicap. Armé d'une dague dans chaque main, il s'attaquait aux deux derniers enfants en même temps. Bientôt il ne resta plus d'intrus, plus de vie trop courte à reprendre. Trop loin de chez eux, ces jeunes visages peints de bleu gisaient sur le sol froid maintenant. Ils n'auraient plus d'hiver à contempler, plus d'année pour grandir, plus de combat à livrer.

Le peu de brancardiers qui restait était déjà à se remettre au travail, ramenant plus de blessés à l'intérieur encore. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, sachant que des pertes ici ou aux murailles n'étaient pas si différentes tout compte fait. Mais Clarke était loin de partager ce point de vue. Elle vit Wost et Joren s'agenouiller auprès d'elle et emporter Briseïs dans la maison de soin. Car à plusieurs reprises ils s'étaient adressés à Clarke, mais étaient restés sans réponse. Elle restait là les yeux grands ouverts, à revoir ces enfants et à les confondre avec ceux du Mt Weather.

Elle resta là les bras tachés de sang, perdue et sourde. Elle referma les yeux pour tenter de se dérober à ses souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir libérés pour toujours. À coup de pinceau sur le mur de la serre, avec les lanternes dans le ciel nocturne, elle était certaine de les avoir libérés. Mais tout ce sang, tous ces cris et toutes ces morts avaient ravivé quelque chose, ou du moins commençaient à le faire.

Clarke revint à elle quand elle fut bousculée par des porteurs. Elle se releva, réalisant qu'elle bloquait le passage. Elle entra dans cette fameuse maison de soin où beaucoup entraient et peu en ressortaient. Il y avait foule, le sang recouvrait le sol et pour éviter d'y glisser on y lançait du sable quand le temps le permettait. Tout était rouge, les tables, les corps des vaincus, mais surtout ceux qui tentaient de les sauver. Ce qui retint le regard de Clarke fut ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux des guérisseurs et autres aides-soignants. Pas de peur, pas de crainte, non, que la résignation face à une tâche impossible à accomplir. Trop peu pour l'ampleur des dégâts, et pas assez expérimenté.

La blonde balaya l'endroit, constatant pourquoi on l'avait fait demander. Si elle pourrait y faire quelque chose, peut-être, comme une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, ni plus, ni moins. Elle avança de quelques pas et aperçut Wost et Joren au loin. Cette vue lui ramena les pieds sur terre, lui rappela que quelques instants auparavant elle tenait encore Briseïs dans ses bras. Clarke se précipita vers eux. Elle les trouva devant Irsil qui était étendue sur une table à se faire soigner par un homme qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

\- Où est …

\- Avec Dria, là-bas au fond, l'interrompit Wost en lui indiquant le chemin.

Elle alla s'éloigner, mais il lui retint le bras.

\- Clarke attend, laisse-les seules tu veux bien… du moins pendant un instant… quand elle sera, je veux dire quand tout sera…

\- Je comprends, dit Clarke, comprenant que Dria n'aurait réellement besoin de sa présence que lorsque Briseïs serait partie.

La blonde revit le projectile lui traverser la gorge et su qu'elle n'aurait plus longtemps à attendre.

Derrière le rideau en lambeau, Dria s'était isolée avec Briseïs. Lorsqu'on lui avait présenté Irsil elle avait senti son cœur se crisper, mais en réalisant que la blessure n'était pas si grave on l'avait relégué à un autre qu'elle. Si Dria veillait au fonctionnement de toute la maison, elle s'occupait également de ceux qui ne pouvaient être aidés de ses condisciples. Mais surtout, elle avait la tâche la plus ingrate, la plus cruelle et difficile, juger ceux qu'on leur amenait. Trier ceux que ses soigneurs pourraient prendre, ceux qu'elle-même tenterait d'aider et enfin, les malheureux pour qui il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait reconnu nombre de visages, mais aucun auquel elle ne tenait réellement, hormis Irsil. Son cœur n'avait pas fini de reprendre son rythme que Wost lui présenta la jeune servante. À cet instant Dria avait cru que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds, qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, elle qui tentait de tenir, au moins pour les autres guérisseurs désabusés pour qui l'espoir ne tenait qu'à un fil. Mais la vue de la flèche dans le cou de Briseïs fut le coup de trop, celui qui la fit se retirer au fond de la maison.

Elles étaient seules maintenant. Le projectile avait été retiré et dans ses bras, Dria la berçait. Elle la pressait contre elle, lui fredonnant la mélodie que lui chantait sa mère quand Lexa et elle étaient enfants. Dria la regardait droit dans les yeux, lui offrant tout le réconfort qu'elle avait, car elle ne pouvait plus rien lui donner d'autre. La servante alla pour lui parler, mais elle ne put que tousser avec difficulté, qu'éclabousser le visage de l'intendante avec son sang.

\- Shhhh, lui murmura Dria, tout est calme maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi et moi, ici, maintenant.

Dria caressa ses cheveux et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Briseïs.

\- Ne regarde que mes yeux, n'écoute que ma voix. Tout ira bien… je suis là, je suis près de toi.

Briseïs se raidit un court moment, un dernier spasme de vie, une dernière tentative du corps de se raccrocher avant de laisser son dernier souffle. Dria la ramena contre elle dans une étreinte à sens unique. Elle laissa enfin aller les sanglots qu'elle avait retenus jusqu'ici, restant forte pour l'accompagner, et ce, jusqu'à la fin. Des pleurs violents la submergèrent, motivés tant par la perte de cette amie si chère, mais aussi devant tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.

\- Pardonne-moi Briseïs, je suis tellement désolé… je…

Dria ne trouvait plus les mots. Elle se contenta de bercer le corps dans vie de celle qui avait assisté Lexa et elle durant tant d'années.

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

À la lisière de la forêt, la reine et ses deux conseillers s'étaient retranchés à sa demande. Ils avaient beau être en surnombre, toute cette fumée rendait impossible de voir les murs autrement qu'à portée de leurs flèches. Les assauts étaient compromis et toutes les tentatives de prendre les murs et les portes avaient été vaines. Sans compter que ceux qu'ils avaient envoyé grimper sur les versants non protégés, les enfants, n'étaient jamais revenus. Les conseillers n'osaient dire à haute voix ce qu'ils pensaient, n'osaient contrarier leur reine en de pareils instants. Mais bientôt, ils n'auraient plus d'autre choix, bientôt il ne resterait presque plus d'armée de la montagne blanche.

La reine serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Dans tout le vacarme des affrontements, elle se laissa basculer plus loin, laissa la voix dans sa tête assourdir tout ce qui se passait autour.

\- Trop de vie pour rien, une seule suffit, commença la voix de l'esprit de Heda dans sa tête.

En marchant vers la capitale, en abandonnant les basses montagnes, Nia croyait trouver une capitale laissée sans chef. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ses messagers lui avaient rapporté la présence de la commandante. Sans se douter qu'ils n'avaient fait que voir sa sœur, son reflet imparfait, celle qu'ils croyaient encore avec ce peuple du ciel faible, loin de tout ceci. Cette nouvelle avait néanmoins été comme une révélation, le signe que le grand moment était enfin venu. Et la tournure des événements de cette nuit ne pouvait qu'être un autre signe de ce qui se devait d'être fait.

\- Libère-moi de ce corps, laisse-moi venir à toi.

Nia sourit en entendant à nouveau cette voix qui l'accompagnait depuis bien longtemps maintenant, trop longtemps.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour me ravir… il ne peut y en avoir un autre… ou tout sera perdu…

Le regard de la reine devint noir et elle se retourna vers ses conseillers, quittant ce monde de songes fictifs pour revenir à la réalité.

\- Sonner le retrait de nos troupes… et envoyez-moi l'un de vos cavaliers… j'ai un message à lui faire transmettre à Heda.

La fumée terminait d'être dissipée par le vent marin qui s'était levé. Bolfir marchait seul au haut des murailles, regardait les siens s'affairer à dégager les lieux, à rassembler tous les corps sur des charrettes. Qu'elle victoire inespérée, néanmoins ce n'était qu'une bataille et non l'issue de la guerre. Car ils reviendraient pour sûr et cette fois-là, ils n'arriveraient plus à les contenir. Trop peu étaient encore debout et toutes leurs ressources défensives avaient été employées. Pour contrer la première vague, ils avaient tout donné, sans penser à celles qui suivraient. Car il n'avait pas assez de ressources militaires pour les rationner. Qu'importait demain si on ne survivait pas à aujourd'hui. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer Heda avant la prochaine salve, celle qui serait définitivement la dernière, et pas en leur faveur.

Il alla poser ses paumes sur les pierres de murs, regardant au loin les champs de blé incendiés. Émergeant des brumes, une silhouette avançait seule. Un homme sur son cheval venait à eux. Bolfir fit monter quelques gardes pour qu'ils dégainent leurs arcs. Le messager, nullement impressionné par cet accueil attendu, s'arrêta devant les portes.

\- Notre reine m'envoie porter un message pour Heda, et elle seule.

Les gardes se regardèrent les uns les autres, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'homme demandait pareil audience. Tout le monde savait que la commandante n'était pas là. Mais Bolfir lui savait, se souvenait du moment où Dria s'était présenté aux messagers avant que les têtes ne leur soient balancées. Ils avaient donc été dupes à ce point, et ce n'était pas le moment d'en changer. Il fit un signe de tête à l'homme d'Azgeda puis se retira avec ses gardes.

\- Aller me chercher Dria immédiatement, leur murmura-t-il, et ne lui dites rien de ce messager, je le ferai moi-même à son arrivé.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent au pas de course.

Le corps de Briseïs avait été emporté avec les autres défunts. Clarke était venu rejoindre Dria, l'avait trouvé les yeux rouges et les joues humides. Néanmoins elle ne pleurait plus, se contentait de regarder dans le vide.

\- Je n'y arrive plus Clarke… je n'arrive plus à voir tous ces morts, tous ceux que je n'arrive pas à sauver. Je suis l'intendante… je suis celle qui doit les protéger tous, mais je n'y arrive plus… plus maintenant.

Clarke vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et prit sa main. Elle cherchait encore les mots justes pour la réconforter quand des gardes entrèrent dans la petite pièce où elles étaient.

\- Heda sis, dirent-ils à l'unisson en s'inclinant. Le conseiller Bolfir requiert votre présence à l'entrée de la ville… et… les troupes d'Azgeda se sont retirées.

Dria hocha la tête et se releva, tenant toujours la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Elles suivirent les gardes jusqu'à la pièce à côté. Wost était à aider Irsil à se relever. On lui avait fourni un appui en bois et aidé de Wost, il était sur pied.

\- Clarke et moi allons aux murs, vous…

\- Nous venons avec vous, intendante, dit le vieil homme.

\- Joren, va chercher Nama à la chapelle et escorte-la au portail, allez, dit Wost en pressant le garçon vers la sortie.

Il partit au pas de course et disparut au loin. Ils sortirent tous de la maison de soin, lentement mais sûrement. En silence ils marchèrent dans les rues couvertes de rouge à perte de vue. Tout était calme maintenant, une paix sinistre baignait la capitale, la recouvrait toute entière. Ils progressèrent en prenant conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts et des pertes. Ils arrivèrent aux murs presqu'en même temps que Nama, car pour attendre Irsil, ils avaient marché sans se presser. Bolfir les attendait devant les grandes portes, armure et épée à la main.

\- Dria… dit-il seulement en s'approchant d'elle.

Il tendit l'épée à Wost, présenta l'armure à l'intendante. Elle la regarda puis leva ses yeux rouges vers lui. Elle y lut toute sa déception, toute la faiblesse qu'il voyait en la regardant.

\- La reine nous envoie un messager… mais il ne doit s'adresser qu'à Heda, tels sont ses ordres…

\- Mais… commença Clarke alors qu'elle sentait Dria relâcher sa main pour se saisir de l'armure.

Sans un mot elle l'enfila, sut enfin pourquoi Bolfir s'était incliné si bas devant elle quand les messagers avaient apporté les têtes des leurs. Elle sut pourquoi on l'avait appelé Heda à voix haute et pourquoi le sis avait été presque murmuré ensuite. Le doute avait germé à la nation de glace, celui que Heda était peut-être encore à la capitale. Et voilà que tout se confirmait.

Une fois l'armure en place, elle tendit la main à Wost pour qu'il lui donne une épée. Puis Bolfir fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes. Les madriers étaient à être retirés quand il s'approcha de Dria, plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais ce n'était nullement par marque d'affection, non, il se contenta de passer ses mains noircies sur le visage de la jeune femme, de le tacher de fausse peinture de guerre presque effacée par le combat. Son visage et le reste de ses vêtements étaient déjà tellement couverts de sang que l'illusion était convaincante, du moins pour un messager.

Dans le tintement des rouages métalliques les portes s'ouvrirent et on fit entrer l'homme des glaces. Sans descendre de sa monture, il avança vers celle qu'il prit pour la commandante. Il immobilisa son cheval droit devant elle et la toisa.

\- La reine Nia vous offre de mettre fin aux affrontements, commença-t-il.

Il regarda Dria et n'ayant pas de réponse, qu'un regard exténué, il poursuivit.

\- Seulement si Heda consent à sceller l'issue de cette guerre lors d'un duel l'opposant à notre reine.

Les conseillers et Clarke durent user de tout le contrôle qu'ils avaient pour cacher la réaction qu'ils ne pouvaient démontrer, pas devant ce messager.

Dria, quant à elle, referma les yeux un bref moment et inspira profondément. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible et tous le savaient bien. Mais le dire à haute voix était y faire véritablement face, était accepter le destin qui s'en suivrait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du messager.

\- J'accepte.


	25. Demain, une nuit sans lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes très chers lecteurs,
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux temps des fêtes. Je m'absente durant les deux prochaines semaine et donc je ne serai de retour qu'en 2016! Toutefois je ne vous oublie pas, et me voilà donc à vous offrir mon propre présent de Noël en avance, soit plusieurs chapitres d'un coup. En espérant faire des heureux, je vous dis à bientôt. De retour en janvier avec les deux derniers chapitres, la fin approche! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire et à me faire part de vos appréciations, vous savez comment j'aime vous lire!
> 
> Andréanne

Le messager envoyé par la reine repassa par le portail de l'entrée de la ville. Dria regarda les gardes postés tout au haut de la muraille et leur fit signe de la tête. On entendit les rouages métalliques et la lourde porte se referma. Dria le regarda s'éloigna jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, portant avec lui le message à sa reine, la promesse d'un combat perdu d'avance. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le vit se dégager par endroit. Dria s'approcha de l'un des gardes.

\- Ils retireront leurs hommes encerclant nos murailles. Lorsque ce sera fait, faites envoyer de nouveaux messagers à la commandante.

L'homme se frappa la poitrine avec le manche de sa lance et se rendit sur la passerelle au haut des remparts. Dria se tourna à nouveau vers les conseillers. Elle les regarda un à un, lisant sur leur visage toute l'incompréhension que sa décision leur imposait. Bolfir fit un pas en avant. Il allait s'adresser à elle lorsqu'elle leva la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Pas ici, dit-elle d'une voix presque tremblante.

Elle passa devant eux, remontant l'allée principale. Sans dire un mot, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils la suivirent en silence jusqu'au centre de la ville où tous les chemins convergeaient. Ils contournèrent le manoir de la commandante et se rendirent au temple central. Ils gravirent les hautes marches grisâtres et passèrent entre les imposantes colonnes de pierre. Des chandelles furent allumées, les rayons du soleil ne pénétrant plus dans l'édifice à cette heure. Sans un mot ils prirent placent autour de la grande table, sans toutefois s'asseoir. Dria se mit à la place de Lexa, la sienne étant désormais occupée par Clarke. La blonde ressentit un malaise en la voyant, comme une impression d'imposture. C'est à sa place qu'elle devrait être et la commandante à la sienne. Dria apposa ses mains sur le marbre froid et baissa la tête. Les membres du conseil avaient gardé le silence jusqu'ici, mais maintenant, ils n'en avaient plus la force.

\- Dria, dit simplement Bolfir. Il serrait les dents et inspirait profondément. Tu n'avais pas à accepter, tu…

\- Crois-tu que Lexa aurait refusé, non...

Elle dit ses paroles d'un ton détaché, le regard vide.

-Tu es l'intendante Dria, pas la commandante. Lui répondit-il.

\- Mais eux ne semblent pas le savoir.

Il tourna les yeux vers le sol, cachant tant sa honte et sa culpabilité de lui avoir infligé une telle responsabilité. Dria peinait à rester en contrôle. Elle regardait Bolfir qui semblait éprouver la même difficulté qu'elle. Si le remords le rongeait, la peur la dévorerait.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Bolfir. Ce duel nous offre maintenant une réelle chance de sauver Polis, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tentant de l'apaiser.

Les membres du conseil se regardèrent d'un air soucieux. Ils étaient tous exténués, n'ayant pas dormi depuis le début du siège de la ville. La fatigue et le doute semblaient commencer à avoir raison d'eux, commençaient à ébranler leur foi.

\- Ce combat, tu ne le gagneras pas Dria, fini par dire Irsil en la regardant d'un air implorant, ses yeux révélant ce qu'il n'osait dire.

\- Je sais Irsil, lui répondit-elle d'une voix dissimulant un début de tremblement.

Clarke la dévisageait, cherchant à lire en elle.

\- Mais quelle chance y a-t-il à risquer ta vie dans ce duel perdu d'avance? Comment peux-tu espérer sauver la ville en la lui offrant par ta défaite… Wost fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête pour camoufler ses larmes. … en lui offrant ta vie.

Dria inspira profondément et cligna des yeux à maintes reprises, tentant visiblement de ne laisser rien paraître.

\- La chance de continuer à espérer, dit-elle tout en semblant combattre ardemment l'envie de laisser tomber les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Dria les regarda garder le silence et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Nous avons une nuit devant nous, utilisons-la à bon escient, reprit-elle tout en songeant maintenant aux habitants de Polis, en s'efforçant de s'oublier à nouveau.

Elle inspira tranquillement, revoyant encore tout ce sang des victimes innocentes, tous ceux qu'elle n'avait pu sauver.

\- Confiez le reste des blessés aux autres guérisseurs et dites-leur…

Sa voix se noua, elle revit leurs visages désemparés lors des attaques, n'osa imaginer à quel point elle les laissait seuls, eux et les vies qu'ils devraient tenter de sauver. Toutefois, cela n'était rien comparé à la solitude qu'elle-même ressentait, le profond sentiment d'être laissé en arrière, ou plutôt trop avant. Cette impression de noyade à l'air libre, celle qui lui coupa le souffle et la voix, qui laissa sa dernière phrase en suspens.

Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit de la salle du conseil, dévala les marches alors que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et rapide. En essayant d'éviter le personnel de la maison, du moins ce qu'il en restait, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Lexa. Elle referma la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle peinait maintenant à respirer. Désormais à l'abri des regards, elle fondit en larme. Secouée de profonds sanglots, elle alla prendre appui sur le lit à baldaquin. Elle porta son autre main à son cou puis à son pendentif. Elle se hissa sur le lit et s'y recroquevilla. Elle resta ainsi à pleurer tout ce qu'elle avait à pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les soubresauts des sanglots taris. Dria entendit le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait, puis sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement derrière elle. Clarke s'assied près de Dria, ne sachant quoi faire ou dire.

\- J'ai si peur Clarke, fini par laisser échapper Dria entre deux respirations saccadées.

Clarke aurait tant voulu trouver les mots, ceux qui pourraient la réconforter, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se contenta de se coucher dans son dos, offrant cette simple proximité comme réconfort. Dria se retourna et se blottit dans les bras de la blonde, comme si elle cherchait à s'y cacher, à se dérober de tout. Clarke la serra contre elle, lui offrant cette protection qu'elle semblait tant rechercher.

\- Je voudrais qu'elle soit là, Clarke, je voudrais que Lexa soit là. Elle me manque tellement...

La blonde ne répondit rien, mais la serra plus fort encore. Les mots justes, ceux qui pourraient la consoler ne venaient toujours pas. Car elle-même ne désirait rien de plus que le retour de Lexa. Son absence avait créé un tel vide, un trou béant dans lequel toutes deux avaient sombré. Tout au fond elle y était néanmoins ensemble, dans le noir, à ne plus pouvoir discerner la lumière plus haut. Clarke aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais vouloir et pouvoir sont deux choses totalement différentes. Puis le souvenir lui revint, lointain, mais clair à la fois. Elle l'entendit dans sa tête et revit ce moment où elle-même était blottie dans les bras de Lexa. Pour apaiser son cauchemar, elle lui avait chanté cette mélodie qui l'avait tout de suite calmé. Clarke regarda Dria et se vit à sa place. Elle caressa ses cheveux et fredonna de mémoire cette douce berceuse. Elle sentit les doigts de Dria agripper son gilet et se rapprocher encore plus, si près qu'elles ne firent presque plus qu'un. Elle continua à chanter encore et encore, emplissant la noirceur de la chambre de cette lumière sonore. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longs moments, à essayer de ne pas penser au temps qui filait sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne puisse le retenir.

Elles entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à nouveau et Bolfir entra. Il les regarda toutes les deux et s'approcha du lit. À la surprise de Clarke, il saisit Dria par les épaules et la remise sur ses pieds. Dria ravala ses sanglots et passa sa main à ses joues pour essuyer les dernières larmes qui y avaient coulées.

\- Si tu dois affronter la reine de la nation de la glace à l'aube, tu te dois d'être prête, dit-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme.

Clarke trouva d'abord le geste rustre et dénué de toute compassion puis elle se ravisa. C'était tout le contraire. Pour Bolfir, l'attente semblait insupportable et l'impuissance encore pire. Si Clarke avait choisi de la consoler, lui avait décidé de la préparer à l'inévitable, chacun lui apportant son aide, à sa manière.

Dria acquiesça d'un hochement de tête frénétique. Il lui indiqua la porte et tous deux sortirent, Bolfir en tête. Avant de passer le seuil, Dria se retourna et verrouilla son regard sur celui de la blonde durant un court moment, puis elle s'éloigna.

Lorsque Clarke finit par quitter la chambre de Lexa, on lui indiqua que tous les membres du conseil, à l'exception de Nama, se trouvaient aux fosses d'entrainements. Quand elle les eut rejoints, elle vit Wost affronter Dria dans un duel à la lance sous la supervision de Bolfir. Clarke alla rejoindre Irsil qui se tenait en retrait, il était à affûter une courte dague.

\- Comment s'en sort-elle ? demanda Clarke en les regardant s'affronter.

\- Mieux que nous l'ayons espéré, dit-il tout en ne relevant pas les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Le maniement des armes lui est inconnu, mais elle est assez rapide et esquisse plutôt bien.

\- Esquiver les coups ne lui fera pas gagner ce combat, Irsil.

\- Il n'a jamais été question de remporter ce combat, Clarke, dit-il en la regardant.

Elle détacha son regard de l'affrontement devant eux pour le tourner vers Irsil.

\- Vous aussi n'avez aucun espoir en ses chances de survivre?

\- Comme Dria a dit Clarke, ce duel est la chance de continuer à espérer, mais pour nous, pas pour elle.

\- Comment être certain que leur armée ne massacrera pas le peuple de Polis après que leur reine aura remporté ce duel?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas être certains, mais la victoire repose sur les sacrifices...

Clarke se souvint de ces derniers mots. Lexa les avait prononcés pour justifier le sacrifice de tonDC. Pourtant, cet instant lui sembla plus injuste encore. Peut-être était-ce parce que Dria avait pris cette décision sous le poids du masque de Heda. Ce masque qui ne lui avait jamais été destiné et qui était trop lourd pour elle. Néanmoins, elle le portait avec tout le courage que peuvent avoir les faibles se dressant contre les forts. Ce courage fragile insufflant néanmoins l'espoir, un espoir de fou.

\- L'épée et la dague Irsil, demanda Bolfir.

Irsil lui apporta les armes et retourna auprès de Clarke. Ensemble ils la regardèrent tenter d'apprendre en une nuit ce qui prenait des années à maîtriser.

\- Pourquoi l'entraîner avec ces trois armes, pourquoi ne pas se concentrer sur une seule?

\- Tu n'as jamais assisté à un duel n'est-ce pas?

Clarke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Est-ce comme les combats des jeux?

\- Loin de là. Aux jeux, les participants ont le choix de leurs armes. Souvent ce n'est ni la lance ni l'épée, car celles-ci sont trop communes. C'est avec elles que les guerriers sont entraînés depuis l'enfance. L'élément de surprise est un atout dans les combats des jeux. Toutefois, un duel dans les règles implique de débuter avec la lance. Lorsque le guerrier en est désarmé, il peut enchaîner avec l'épée.

\- Et la dague?

\- Elle n'est pas obligatoire toutefois elle s'avère utile si l'on vient qu'à perdre l'épée également.

\- Vous lui montrez à l'utiliser…

\- Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle devienne rapidement sa dernière chance de survie.

Ils cessèrent de parler durant un moment, regardant Bolfir enseigner à Dria comment manier la dague au corps à corps.

\- Les guerriers qui l'ont jugé inutile ont payé de leur vie cette arrogance. Selon Bolfir, elle est la plus mortelle de l'arsenal du duel. Lorsqu'il a été désarmé de sa lance et de son épée, alors seulement le guerrier n'a plus rien à perdre et il risque tout. Il faut être tout près de son adversaire pour lui asséner un coup. Il n'y a rien de plus imprévisible que l'arme de la dernière tentative. C'est par elle que se terminent les duels dans la majeure partie des cas.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que Bolfir ne décide de mettre un terme à l'entrainement. Les hommes emportèrent les armes à l'armurerie pour qu'elles soient affûtées une seconde fois. Sous les conseils d'Irsil, Dria et Clarke retournèrent à la maison de la commandante pour tenter de se reposer. Toutes deux savaient néanmoins que ni l'une ni l'autre n'arriverait à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'elles montèrent à la chambre de Lexa à nouveau, elles y trouvèrent Nama. La vieille femme terminait de déposer sur le lit les vêtements de guerre de la commandante.

À la vue de cette vieille dame à la chevelure blanche, Dria se figea dans l'entrée de la chambre. Clarke resta à côté d'elle, comprenant à son expression ce qui l'avait cloué sur place. Car là où Nama s'afférait était là où Briseïs se serait tenu, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Bien plus qu'une servante pour les peigner, habiller et maquiller, non, elle faisait partie de l'endroit, et maintenant brillait par son absence. De ses yeux grands ouverts, Dria arrivait à revoir la jeune domestique passer de la penderie au lit, à la coiffeuse et à la commode. Dans un souvenir halluciné au réel, elle entendait sa voix douce, revoyait son sourire, sentait la douceur de ses mains. Puis elle se volatilisa avec un souvenir plus récent qui s'imposait à Dria. Elle revit ses yeux apeurés, revit la dernière parcelle de vie qui les quittait. Entre ses mains de soigneuses, elle avait trépassée, lui échappant à jamais. Ne lui laissant que les moments d'avant comme seule trace de sa présence à ses côtés, elle était partie, comme beaucoup d'autres des siens.

Et maintenant, en un battement de cil de l'intendante, elle disparaissait pour de bon. Clarke prit la main de Dria dans la sienne. Car elle-même éprouvait un profond chagrin de cette perte, et ce, même en l'ayant côtoyé durant quelques semaines uniquement. La blonde se souvenait de la magnifique robe grise qu'elle avait mise à Lexa, la peignure qu'elle lui avait faite. Un art de beauté qui, à sa manière, avait aidé à lever le voile qui avait maintenu les amantes éparses durant trop longtemps. Dans un soupir Clarke laissa toute sa reconnaissance s'envoler, aussi loin que les souvenirs partaient, aussi loin que Briseïs était maintenant.

Nama se tourna pour toiser les deux jeunes femmes qui restaient immobiles à la porte. Dans leurs yeux elle vit toute la peine du monde, toute la fatigue et l'épuisement. La vieille dame leur offrit ce sourire qui avait le don d'apaiser tous les maux, d'attendrir par sa douceur blanche. Elle invita Dria à s'asseoir à la coiffeuse et s'approcha ensuite de Clarke pour lui prendre la main. Comme l'aurait fait une grand-mère, elle tapota sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit à nouveau pour elle seule. Pendant un court moment, la tendresse réconfortante de ce geste anodin fit oublier à Clarke que l'aube approchait à grands pas.

\- L'armure que la commandante a laissée ici avait besoin d'être rapiécée. Va me la chercher chez le forgeron, mon enfant.

\- Bien sûr Nama, dit Clarke en prenant congé.

La blonde s'éloigna puis s'arrêta un instant avant que la chambre soit définitivement hors de sa vue. Elle vit Nama retourner auprès de Dria et poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Clarke esquissa un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, voyant la vieille femme comme une pâle lueur dans le gouffre où elle et Dria étaient sans Lexa. Puis elle secoua la tête afin de clarifier ses pensées et partit pour chercher l'armure en question.

Les deux membres du conseil se regardèrent à travers le miroir. Dria prit l'une des mains de Nama dans la sienne, sans cesser de la regarder par la glace.

\- Tresse mes cheveux Nama, tresse-les comme ceux de Lexa, comme ceux de Heda...

La vieille dame s'exécuta, rassemblant sa chevelure vers l'arrière en une série de différentes nattes. De ses doigts courbés par l'âge, elle prit son temps, rendant le moment presque agréable dans les circonstances. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Dria se leva et se rendit auprès du lit. Sans aucune gêne elle se dévêtit et enfila les vêtements que Nama lui avait préparés.

\-------------------------

Clarke avait récupéré les diverses pièces de métal et de sangles composant l'armure de la commandante. Au passage le forgeron lui avait indiqué comment les mettre en place et où chaque section devait aller. Elle allait repartir quand l'homme lui prit le bras.

\- Attend fille du ciel, lui dit-il tout en relâchant son bras et en s'éloignant.

Il passa à l'arrière de la forge, disparaissant derrière un large morceau d'étoffe troué. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, portant un petit paquet entre ses larges paumes. Avec la plus grande précaution, il le lui tendit avec délicatesse. Clarke se surprit du contraste que cela représentait, de l'homme au labeur pliant le métal, le même qui était à user de douceur pour lui remettre ce qui semblait si précieux.

\- Heda sis m'a fait cette commande peu avant son départ après les jeux.

Il leva les yeux vers Clarke qui tenait maintenant le petit paquet dans sa main.

\- Mais à son retour elle n'est pas venue le réclamer et avec tout ça…

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux un instant.

\- Avec tout ça, je dois avouer que je l'avais oublié également. Remets-le-lui pour moi, fille du ciel.

Clarke hocha la tête comme réponse puis s'éloigna, retournant prestement à la demeure de la commandante. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle ne vit personne. Les portes du balcon étaient ouvertes et les rideaux dansaient dans la brise nocturne. Dria se tenait sur le balcon et regardait le ciel. Clarke alla la rejoindre d'un pas las. Elles restèrent là à contempler les étoiles. Un mince croissant de lune éclairait péniblement le ciel.

\- Demain sera une nuit sans lune, dit Dria tout en essayant de cacher les tremblements de sa voix.

Clarke sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

Elle n'avait osé le lui dire plus tôt, désirant se montrer aussi forte que les autres membres du conseil. Dria ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle détacha son regard du firmament et se tourna vers la blonde. Elles se regardèrent pendant de longs instants, toutes deux sachant qu'il n'y avait réellement aucun autre moyen. Clarke regardait Dria, si frêle et fragile, et ne pouvait se résoudre à l'imaginer affronter la reine. Ce qui peina le plus Clarke en regardant Dria était ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. La peur cachée derrière un courage incertain, prêt à se briser à tout moment. La jeune femme détourna à nouveau la tête vers les étoiles.

\- La victoire repose sur les sacrifices, Clarke.

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter ces mots, surtout prononcés par Dria. Combien de fois depuis leur enfance Lexa et elle avaient dû les entendre? Trop souvent se dit-elle. Elles restèrent ainsi à observer le ciel. Dria avait raison, demain la lune ne se lèverait pas. Clarke savait que Dria parlait davantage du présage de sa mort que du cycle de la lune. Néanmoins, la coïncidence était troublante.

\- J'ai peur de mourir, Clarke, dit-elle finalement avant de fondre à nouveau en sanglot.

Elle porta sa main à ses yeux pour cacher le flot de larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir. Dria s'en voulait de s'effondrer encore de la sorte. Elle alla pour tourner le dos à Clarke et lui cacher sa faiblesse, mais celle-ci l'en empêcha.

\- Je n'ai ni sa force ni son courage, dit-elle, entre deux inspirations saccadées. Comment peut-on confondre la lueur de la lune à la lumière du soleil?

Clarke plongea son regard dans le sien et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle les laissa tomber sans tenter de les cacher. Devant Dria s'était inutile maintenant.

\- C'est dans la noirceur que la lueur est belle…

Clarke essuya le visage de Dria du revers de sa main et la tira vers elle. Elles s'enlacèrent en silence, pleurant toutes deux sur le sort de Heda sis.

Lorsque les larmes cessèrent de couler et qu'elles reprirent leurs esprits, Dria entraîna Clarke à l'intérieur. Elle approcha une seconde chaise de la coiffeuse. En s'asseyant, elle invita Clarke à en faire de même. Dria ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en sortit une petite boite en métal. Elle la lui tendit. En l'ouvrant, Clarke découvrit une mixture noire. Elle détacha son regard de la boite et regarda Dria.

\- Tu sais comment elle fait…

À ses mots Clarke regarda à nouveau la pommade sombre, il s'agissait de maquillage, celui que Lexa utilisait pour ses peintures de guerre. Clarke inspira profondément et hocha la tête. Elle trempa ses doigts et ferma les yeux. Elle revit Lexa lors de leur première rencontre, si forte et magnifique, si imposante. Elle rouvrit les yeux et porta ses doigts noircis sur le visage de Dria qui avait fermé les paupières. Clarke s'affaira à reproduire aussi fidèlement que possible le maquillage typique de la commandante. Une fois terminé, elle referma la boite et la déposa sur la coiffeuse. Au son du métal sur le bois, Dria ouvrit les yeux. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne s'attarda pas à se regarder davantage et se releva. Elle alla au bord du lit où Clarke avait laissé l'armure. Elle enfila une section couvrant le torse au niveau du cœur. Clarke la rejoint et l'aida à mettre le reste de l'armure en place. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, elle se recula pour l'observer en entier. On ne parlait plus maintenant de ressemblance entre ces deux sœurs. Le résultat était tel qu'on ne pourrait les différencier. Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de Dria, ou pouvait-on dire Lexa. Bolfir lui avait fait porter le masque de Heda et désormais, il ne lui serait plus possible de le retirer.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement… dit Clarke, et si peu à la fois…

Dans l'impossibilité de la situation, ces paroles firent sourirent l'intendante, et ce, à la grande surprise de la blonde.

\- Ce sont les premières paroles que tu m'as dites, Clarke, tu t'en souviens?

Pendant un court moment, Clarke fut ramenée en arrière, dans la forêt où elles s'étaient rencontrées, de la plus violente et sanglante des manières. Elle revit les instants où Dria peinait à respirer, où sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil, qu'à la présence rassurante qu'avait été Clarke.

\- Oui je m'en rappelle… comment oublier.

Dria porta ses mains sur elle, aux endroits où Emerson l'avait blessé, là où les cicatrices restaient preuve de sa cruauté.

\- Ce jour dans les bois me semble si lointain aujourd'hui, dit Dria en relevant les yeux vers Clarke.

La blonde s'approcha d'elle, encore obnubilée par la ressemblance avec Lexa. Et dans toute la solitude de son absence, cette vue trompeuse lui fendait le cœur. Car elle ne voulait que voir Lexa, qu'elle soit enfin là. Mais la méprise était pire, de réaliser à quel point celle qui se trouvait tout juste devant ne pouvait en être plus différente.

Clarke fit un autre pas en avant, réduisant la distance les séparant à quelques centimètres à peine. Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercié, Dria, commença la blonde.

\- Pour quoi?

\- Pour tout, je crois. Pour cette rencontre infortune au fond des bois… pour avoir apaisé, de ta seule présence, les retrouvailles de Lexa et moi… pour avoir pris la place que je n'avais plus la force de tenir à l'Arche… pour avoir aidé Raven et ma mère…

Clarke referma les yeux et soupira.

\- Pour tout, Dria, je te remercie pour tout…

L'intendante cligna des yeux à maintes reprises pour balayer l'émotion qui montait en elle. Clarke fixa ses magnifiques yeux verts et au même moment, le souvenir du présent du forgeron lui revint en tête.

\- Ah, j'oubliais, dit la blonde tout en sortant le morceau d'étoffe de l'une de ses poches.

Elle le tendit à l'intendante qui ne sembla pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- En allant chercher l'armure, le forgeron m'a remis ceci pour toi, une commande que tu lui aurais faite après les jeux…?

Dria haussa les sourcils alors que ce moment lui revenait. Entre les épreuves et sa présence obligatoire, elle avait passé tout son temps avec Mieno, laissant Clarke et Lexa seules ensemble. Mais dans ces moments avec sa petite sœur d'emprunt, elles avaient été à la maison à la porte rouge. Durant des heures elles avaient admiré ce que Clarke avait peint au mur, le grand arbre d'Alexandria et le ciel improbable de nuit et de jour.

Si Mieno voyait la beauté dans l'ensemble, Dria avait scruté les détails en profondeur. Et malgré que toutes ces couleurs étaient vouées à représenter les sœurs, elle y ressentait la présence de Clarke dans chaque parcelle de peinture. Dans chaque coup de pinceau, chaque éclaboussure, elle était là. Puis Dria l'avait vu, comme une révélation, dans ce ciel dégradé entre la lune et le soleil. Ce jour-là elle s'était rendue à la forge, ce jour-là elle y avait passé une commande particulière, symbolique.

Dria tendit la main et Clarke y déposa le paquet en question. Elle déplia soigneusement le tissu, pour finalement révéler un pendentif. Rappelant en tout point celui des sœurs, une fine corde de cuir tressée retenait en son centre un médaillon argenté.

\- C'est pour toi Clarke… dit Dria en tendant sa paume vers elle.

La blonde approcha ses doigts tranquillement et y prit le collier. Entre son pouce et son index, elle caressa le médaillon où y était symbolisée une étoile.

\- Tu es l'une des nôtres, Clarke, mais tu restes pour moi une fille du ciel. Non pas par ceux à qui tu appartiens, mais plutôt de là où tu viens. Tombés de là-haut, de la noirceur constellée, pour briller ici-bas… entre nous…

Clarke releva les yeux vers Dria qui lui reprenait le collier, qui lui dégageait les cheveux pour le lui attacher.

\- Dans le ciel impossible que tu nous as peint, je t'y ai vu, par-delà les couleurs, par-delà le geste. Je t'ai vu dans les étoiles qui brillaient entre elle et moi... entre la lune et le soleil.

Le pendentif retombait désormais au bas du cou de la blonde. Dria y posa la main et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tel est ta place, fille du ciel…

\-----------------------------------------------

La nuit commençait à se dissiper à l'horizon lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lexa. Dria et Clarke étaient encore sur le balcon à contempler la nuit, à observer les étoiles s'éteindre une à une dans le ciel tournant au bleu. Bolfir entra et aperçut les deux jeunes femmes à l'extérieur.

-Dria.

Celle-ci se retourna. En le voyant elle hocha la tête en rentra dans la chambre, suivi de Clarke.

\- Il est temps, dit-il d'un ton solennel.

\- Bien, répondit-elle uniquement tout en passant devant lui.

Elle emprunta le corridor et descendit le long escalier, Bolfir et Clarke sur les talons. Tout en bas l'attendaient les membres du conseil ainsi que les employés de la maison. Cuisinier, jardinier, gardes, tous ceux qui tenaient ces lieux et qui avaient partagé sa vie de près et de loin. Ils étaient là, ceux que les premiers affrontements avaient épargnés. Mais le cœur lourd Dria ne pouvait que remarquer l'absence de ceux qui manquaient, et surtout Briseïs. Le conseil se rassembla près des grandes portes et tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Dria. Ils l'observèrent en silence durant un moment, tous ébahis par ce qu'ils voyaient. Se tenant respectivement en ordre d'âge, Nama était la plus près de Dria. Elle fit un pas en avant.

\- Nous avons informé le peuple de Polis de ta décision. La foule s'est rassemblée là dehors, ils t'attendent.

Dria se tourna vers les portes et n'avait pas de difficulté à imaginer la foule. Tant de fois elle s'était trouvée parmi le conseil pour faire ses au revoir à Lexa partant pour un combat à mener. Toutefois maintenant, elle se trouvait à sa place et c'est à elle qu'on disait non pas au revoir, mais adieu. Dria se tourna vers le personnel de maison et s'inclina légèrement vers eux. Ils lui retournèrent le geste en silence. Elle s'approcha ensuite des membres du conseil et alla se placer devant Nama qui avait repris place dans le rang.

\- Comme une grand-mère, tu auras veillé sur moi pendant si longtemps.

Nama fit un pas en avant et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ma chère Dria. Aujourd'hui tu nous montres à tous ce que le courage signifie.

Elle approcha sa main du cou de la jeune femme et fit glisser entre ses doigts le médaillon représentant le soleil.

\- Tu nous montres à tous qu'il n'y a pas plus belle lumière que celle de la lune à l'aube avant le lever du soleil. Je te garde dans mon cœur, mon enfant, ton souvenir y restera vivace.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et lui fit un sourire empli de douceur. Dria passa à Irsil qui lui souriait tendrement. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Bien avant ta naissance je conseillais déjà les précédentes Heda. Puis un jour tu as rejoint le conseil à ton tour. Dès lors j'ai vu en toi bien plus qu'un nouveau membre de notre groupe, votre lien allant au-delà de celui du sang. J'ai vu en toi tout ce que ne pourrait jamais plus être la commandante. J'y ai vu la douceur, la clémence et la bonté que tu porterais en toi et qui te vaudrait d'être dite faible.

Il se pencha en avant pour se mettre au niveau de Dria plus petite que lui.

\- Si la commandante a dû renoncer à ces faiblesses, sa force aura été que tu les portes pour elle.

Il retira ses mains et elle fit un pas de côtés vers Bolfir. Il y eut un léger moment de silence durant lequel ils se regardèrent fixement. Contrairement aux autres il prit la parole, mais ne la toucha pas, il laissa la distance entre eux.

\- Dria… Il soupira et regarda vers le sol.

Elle vit toute la culpabilité qui le rongeait encore. Tout le poids lui courbant le dos. Elle n'en rajouterait pas. Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle passa à Wost qui le regardait, la déception se lisait sur son visage. Néanmoins il se tourna vers Dria et prit ses mains.

\- Tu auras été la plus jeune membre du conseil, mais déjà enfant, tu n'avais aucune sagesse à nous envier. Nous avons appris en ta présence la valeur des qualités qu'Irsil t'a attribuées. Nous continuerons à veiller sur Heda et la lui prodiguer conseils tels que tu l'aurais fait. Je t'en fais la promesse. Puisses-tu aller en paix sans te soucier de ce qui adviendra.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Elle allait passer à Clarke quand Bolfir la saisit par les épaules et la fit pivoter face à lui. Il se mit à réciter le serment du conseil la voix serrée dans sa gorge sous l'émotion.

\- Nous sommes les membres du conseil, les sages et les stratèges. Nous sommes les gardiens et les dirigeants. Nous servons Heda et toutes celles qu'elle habite. Nous vivons dans l'ombre de ses décisions, car nous ne sommes pas ses choix. Nous lui indiquons les chemins que jamais nous ne marcherons. Nous sommes ceux qui veillons et qui lui survivons.

Il fit une pause et les autres terminèrent ensemble le serment.

\- Nous sommes les membres du conseil, les sages et les stratèges.

Il les regarda tous un bref instant avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur Dria qui était restée silencieuse pendant qu'il s'adressait à elle.

\- Tu es un membre de notre conseil, mais aujourd'hui tu vas bien au-delà de ton rôle. Par ma faute je reste dans l'ombre à te regarder assumer ma décision. Par ma faute tu marches sur un chemin où je ne peux te suivre. Je n'ai été ni sage ni stratège.

Il plaça sa main sur le cœur de Dria.

\- Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner de t'avoir imposé ce choix, Heda sis.

Dria posa à son tour sa main sur son cœur. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Apaise ton cœur et libère-le de toute la culpabilité dont tu l'as accablé. Cette décision était mienne et seule j'ai emprunté la voie vers laquelle tu m'as guidé. Ce n'est pas parce que la mort m'attend au bout de cette route que je n'y marcherai point. C'est la bonne voie, la seule voie Bolfir.

Après un moment à se regarder l'un l'autre elle se défit de son étreinte et passa devant Wost pour aller vers Clarke. Elles se tenaient l'une devant l'autre sans rien dire, leurs yeux trahissant les paroles que leurs cœurs n'osaient encore relâcher. Clarke avait lutté pour ne pas laisser tomber les larmes qui avaient perlées aux coins de ses yeux à mesure que les membres du conseil avaient fait leur adieu. Toute la retenue dont elle avait fait preuve s'était néanmoins écroulée lorsque Dria s'était placée droit devant elle. Ce qui fit couler les larmes fut ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux. La peur et la tristesse avaient fait place à la résignation. Consciente de l'inévitable dénouement du duel, elle avait accepté ce vers quoi elle marchait. Étrangement, Clarke trouvait cela plus pénible à regarder que lorsque celle-ci avait pleuré dans ses bras. Toute sa vulnérabilité à ce moment et toute l'injustice de la situation n'étaient rien face à ce regard vide et froid. Les mots lui manquaient et si bien même elle les avait trouvés, ils seraient probablement restés bloqués dans sa gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Dria fit un pas en avant et prit les mains de Clarke dans les siennes. Elle les releva au niveau de leurs épaules et passa ses doigts entre les siens et les referma. Elle alla ensuite appuyer son front sur celui de Clarke et leurs nez se touchèrent à peine. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Clarke avait refermé les yeux et elle voyait Lexa et Dria accomplir ce même rituel qui leur était propre et auquel elle avait eu la chance d'assister. Si elle s'était demandé pourquoi Dria avait décidé qu'elles le fassent ensemble, elle avait rapidement trouvé sa réponse. Elle se sentit privilégiée pendant un court instant, puis coupable. Avant de se reculer, Dria lui murmura pour qu'elle seule entende.

\- Puisses-tu désormais être telles les étoiles qui illuminent seules durant la nouvelle lune, puisses-tu briller comme toi seule sais le faire… je te la laisse Clarke… je te la laisse…

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner et ouvrir les deux grandes portes. Aucune lumière ne pénétra dans la maison malgré que celles-ci restaient grandes ouvertes. Le ciel s'était totalement couvert sous les nuages et seul le dégradé grisâtre à l'horizon trahissait le lever du jour. Dria soupira en constatant cela, les coïncidences s'accumulaient. La nuit prochaine la lune ne se lèverait pas et ce matin le soleil ni ne régnait ni ne veillerait sur elle durant ce duel. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et vit le visage de Lexa. Elle aurait tout donné pour la revoir une dernière fois, pour lui dire tout ce qui restait à dire. Malheureusement la vie les avait une fois de plus séparées et ce ne serait que dans la mort qu'elles se retrouveraient, enfin.

Elle sortit de ses songes en entendant les membres du conseil avancer derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas et continua plutôt à avancer vers les marches en pierres à l'avant de la maison. Tout en bas y était rassemblé ce qui semblait être le peuple de Polis tout entier. La foule s'étendait à perte de vue. Malgré le nombre de personnes réunies, c'était le calme plat. Pas un son ni même un murmure. Ils attendaient patiemment sa venue. La rumeur s'était vite répandue dans la ville qu'elle irait affronter la reine de la nation de glace. Puis les doutes s'était confirmé lorsqu'aucun n'assaut n'avait eu lieu de toute la nuit. Tous connaissaient de loin la sœur de leur commandante et certains avaient eu la chance de la côtoyer et de recevoir ses soins soit à la capitale ou dans les villages environnants. Elle était connue pour ses dons de guérisseuses, ce regard apaisant qui pouvait à lui seul atténuer la peur et la douleur. Elle n'était pas connue pour ses talents de combattante et donc tous savaient qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un sacrifice que d'un combat loyal. Elle leur avait offert une nuit de paix et autant de temps que possible pour espérer le retour de leur commandante.

Lorsque Dria fût au bord de la plus haute marche et que tous l'aperçurent, la foule se mit à murmurer et à parler à voix basse. Les enfants la pointaient du doigt et disaient à leur parent que Heda était revenue. C'était bien uniquement parce qu'ils savaient que la commandante avait quitté la capitale avec l'armée, car en la voyant, ils auraient été tentés de croire leurs enfants. L'illusion était parfaite et debout en haut de l'escalier, Dria les regardait tous, cherchant ce qu'aurait dit Lexa, quel discourt inspirant aurait-elle invoqué? Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau et chercha dans sa mémoire ces instants avant chaque veille de départ, chaque fois qu'elle s'était adressée aux siens. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva la main dans les airs pour capter toute leur attention. La foule se tut aussitôt.

\- Nous avons reçu leurs assauts et leurs attaques et nous les avons repoussés encore et encore. Nous ne sommes pas une armée, mais les simples citoyens de Polis. Ensemble vous avez réalisé l'impossible. Ensemble vous avez prouvé qu'il n'y a pas que les forts qui peuvent triompher.

La foule se mit à pousser des cris d'acclamation. Dria leva à nouveau la main dans les airs et les gens se calmèrent.

\- Nous avons exigé tant de vous et vous nous avez tout donné. Vous avez prouvé votre valeur. Mais trop de vos vies ont déjà été sacrifiées. Votre sang a été assez versé. Il est temps pour moi de porter ce fardeau qui n'aurait jamais dû être le vôtre. En tant qu'intendante, en l'absence de la commandante le devoir me revient de protéger Polis, de vous protéger vous. Les assauts ont cessé et pour cette paix j'ai promis à la nation de glace un duel avec Heda. Voilà pourquoi je me présente ainsi devant vous.

Elle fit une pause et balaya la foule du regard. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle. Sur les visages ce n'était plus la fierté des faibles d'avoir vaincu qui se lisait. Ce qui se lisait était maintenant un mélange de tristesse et reconnaissance. Le profond respect devant ce geste, l'ultime responsabilité que lui incombait sa place, une place qui n'était pas vraiment sienne. Elle prit sur elle afin de terminer ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Mon peuple, je n'ai ni la force ni le courage du guerrier, mais comme vous j'ai le désir de défendre notre capitale contre l'envahisseur. Les messagers ont été envoyés pour sommer Heda de revenir avec l'armée. Leur retour est imminent, je le sens. Je ne peux vous demander davantage de sacrifices, car trop de vies ont déjà été perdues. Je vous demande maintenant d'avoir la foi. Je ne peux vous promettre l'issue de ce duel, mais je peux vous promettre que je marche vers l'ennemie avec toute la fierté de vous représenter tous.

Elle leva les deux mains dans les airs et la foule se mit à hurler et à crier. Dria dévala les marches et la foule s'ouvrit devant elle. Les tambours de guerre avaient été sortis et leurs porteurs étaient alignés le long de son passage vers les portes de la ville. Ils se mirent à frapper de toutes leurs forces sur les caisses, entonnant un rythme solennel. Au bas des escaliers, Dria s'engagea dans le couloir libre de gens. La foule continuait de crier, plusieurs lui tendaient la main et on entendait « Heda sis » être clamé par tous. Les membres du conseil descendirent à leur tour et, tout en gardant une bonne distance, ils la suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville. La marche fut longue pour la distance parcourue entre la maison de la commandante et le portail de la capitale.

Les tambours avaient cessé, mais la foule ne s'était pas dispersée, tous restaient là à attendre. Lorsque le duel commencerait, ils se presseraient sur les murailles pour voir ce combat décisif dont tant dépendait. Car si la commandante ne revenait pas à temps, leur destin à tous serait déterminé par l'issue de cet affrontement. Des gardes se tenaient en position, prêts à ouvrir les lourdes portes de la ville lorsque l'intendante leur en donnerait l'ordre. Néanmoins, elle se tenait là sans rien dire, la tête penchée vers l'arrière le regard tourné vers le ciel couvert. Pas un seul rayon de soleil ne perçait l'épais manteau grisâtre. Le conseil se regroupa près de Dria. Bolfir posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle détacha les yeux du ciel et se tourna pour lui faire face. Alors qu'il faisait signe au forgeron resté plus en retrait, ils les entendirent au loin. Les tambours de guerre de la nation de glace résonnaient de l'autre côté des murailles, leur rappelant qu'il était maintenant temps. Le forgeron remit les armes à Irsil et Wost et ceux-ci rejoignirent Bolfir et Dria. Wost, qui tenait l'épée, les contourna et se plaça derrière Dria. Il la plaça dans le fourreau qu'elle portait au dos. Avant de se reculer, il déposa ses, mais sur les bras de la jeune femme et appuya son front à l'arrière de sa tête. Bolfir pris d'Irsil la dague et il s'approcha de Dria. Celle-ci tremblait désormais. Même si la majeure partie de son visage était couvert de peintures noires, on pouvait voir que son teint avait blêmi. Il s'approcha d'elle, si près que leur corps se touchait presque. Il inséra la dague dans l'étui qu'elle portait à la taille et ensuite il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient si frêles et fragiles dans les siennes, grandes, fortes et ayant maniés les armes de nombreuses fois. Celles de Dria étaient aussi fragiles qu'inexpérimentées et alors qu'il les tenait, il les sentit frémir sous l'effet de la peur. Il colla son front sur le sien et lui murmura pour qu'elle seule entende.

\- Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur Dria. Il est notre manière d'y faire face.

Il se recula et lui releva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- J'espère avoir un jour autant de courage, Heda sis, lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et Irsil prit sa place. Il lui tendit la lance. Elle l'empoigna tout en tentant de maitriser sa main qui tremblait. Le regard doux il s'adressa à elle, mais contrairement à Bolfir, à haute voix pour que tous entendent.

\- Cela aura été un honneur et un privilège de servir à tes côtés jeune Dria. En ce jour fatidique, tu es d'autant plus digne d'être non pas seulement l'intendante, mais notre commandante à tous. Notre Heda.

Il baissa la tête et déposa un genou au sol. Le conseil, puis la foule l'imitèrent. Tous agenouillés en signe non pas de soumission, mais de profond respect. Dria cessa de trembler de peur durant cet instant, obnubilée par ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'immortaliser ce moment dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les siens se relevaient et les tambours qui l'avaient accompagnée dans sa marche jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville retentirent à nouveau. Leur rythme s'éleva dans l'aube grise et froide et alla concurrencer celui des armées ennemies. Chaque martèlement de percussion devenait de plus en plus fort et elle pouvait les ressentir dans sa poitrine. Il y avait là quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant dans tout ce bruit et cette puissance sonore. Cela lui permettait de ne plus sentir que les battements assourdissants de son propre cœur. Elle tremblait encore de tout son être et la peur la prenait au ventre, mais en cet instant précis, elle ressentait toute la force et la grandeur que pouvait transmettre une foule vous étant totalement dévouée. Dria contempla une ultime fois la foule puis se retourna et fit signe aux gardes. Les hommes actionnèrent les lourds engrenages métalliques et les énormes portes de Polis s'entrouvrirent. Elle inspira profondément et regarda au loin ce qui l'attendait. Sans détourner le regard, elle se mit en marche vers ce qui était désormais inévitable. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle se sentait plus près de Lexa que jamais, même de si loin. Dria connaissait maintenant la frénésie de l'adoration de la foule et toute la responsabilité conférée par le fait d'être appelé Heda.


	26. Le duel

L'air du matin était froid et pénétrait sous l'armure de Dria, lui mordant la peau. Elle sentait le sol craquer sous ses pas, la rosée ayant gelée sur l'herbe. Elle avançait lentement, regardant droit devant elle. La reine l'attendait non loin de là. Elle se tenait droite, sa lance solidement plantée à côté d'elle. Dria pouvait voir les guerriers de la nation de glace taper sur leurs tambours, mais elle ne les entendait plus maintenant. Le battement rapide et profond de son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles et emplissaient son corps tout entier, entonnant son propre rythme, la rendant sourde à toute autre chose. Son esprit s'était résigné à ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus fuir, mais son âme était pétrifiée par la peur. Elle respirait profondément pour prendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Dria songea à Lexa et de ses yeux ouverts elle arrivait à la voir clairement. Son souvenir s'imposait entre son regard et la reine devant elle. Elle se concentra sur les traits de commandante, durs et froids. Sur ses yeux, menaçants et dominants, sur sa voix, plus grave sous le masque de la commandante, sur tout ce que cela était d'être Heda. Dans son cas, sur tout ce qu'elle se devait de prétendre pour être Heda. Dria s'immobilisa à quelques pas de la reine et planta à son tour sa lance dans le sol durci par le froid. Elle referma les yeux pendant un instant et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, c'était sous les traits de Lexa.

\- Heda…

La reine afficha un sourire narquois alors qu'elle s'inclinait, faisant faussement la révérence, poussant la provocation encore davantage.

\- C'est à genou que tu devrais te prosterner, Nia, répondit froidement Dria.

La femme retira le sourire qui lui fendait le visage. Elle serra la mâchoire et ses traits se durcirent, ne laissant plus qu'une expression mitigée entre la véhémence et le dédain.

\- Ce duel auquel tu m'as convié signera la fin des hostilités, il scellera la victoire par une dernière offrande, une dernière vie. Plus de sang ne sera versé pour cette vaine conquête, ajouta Dria.

-Vaine? renchérit la reine en riant avec malice. Énonce tes termes… Heda.

\- À l'issue de ce duel, aucun mal ne sera fait au peuple vaincu, nous vous laisserons regagner vos terres stériles et gelées, avec la promesse que vous n'en sortirez plus jamais.

Dria avait prononcé ces mots avec mépris, avec cette voix autoritaire qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Si elle avait douté de pouvoir jouer son rôle, cette femme faisait émerger le pire en elle, rendant sa tâche d'autant plus aisée, car elle n'avait pas à feindre, elle pensait et ressentait chaque parole.

\- Si je gagne…, Nia fit une pause, souriant à nouveau avec malveillance.

\- … je prendrai la capitale et … laisserez ton peuple en sortir vivant.

Dria la regardait droit dans les yeux, scrutant ce qui se cachait derrière cet air suffisant et méprisant. Elle-même savait déjà quelle serait l'issue de ce combat, savait déjà qu'elle se devait d'assurer la sécurité des siens par-delà sa mort. Car si leur sort était incertain, le sien toutefois, ne pouvait être plus prévisible. Voilà pourquoi elle plongeait dans les profondeurs de ces yeux noirs. Voilà pourquoi elle tentait d'y déceler le vrai du faux, le mensonge du serment.

Dria se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation, n'ayant d'autre choix que de consentir à cette parole vile et dénuée de toute valeur. Car en ce moment même, la foi qu'elle vouait au retour de Lexa n'était plus ce qu'il était. Elle qui avait conservé cet espoir ténu l'avait presque abandonné désormais. La seule raison qui la poussait à protéger cette faible flamme qu'était ce souhait était le sort des siens. Au plus profond de son cœur, Dria savait qu'il était trop tard pour sa propre vie. Ce duel n'était qu'un prétexte pour gagner du temps, la dernière ressource dont les habitants de Polis disposaient maintenant. Pour elle tout était tracé, mais pour son peuple qu'elle laissait à la promesse de la reine, rien n'était certain, rien ne laissait présager qu'elle honorerait ses engagements. Voilà ce qui tenait cette flamme d'espoir allumé, ce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser partir en fumée. Car si elle valsait avec la paix de sa mort imminente, elle ne pouvait concéder d'abandonner les siens en pareil instant. Si elle offrait sa vie en sacrifice, ce ne serait pas en vain.

\---------------------------------------

Clarke s'était joint au conseil sur les remparts de la ville. Nombre de villageois s'étaient également pressés au haut de leurs murailles. En silence, tous regardaient la jeune intendante s'éloigner des grandes portes de la capitale. Elle se rendit tout près de celle qui l'avait convoqué, ou du moins, qui avait convoqué Heda à ce duel. Elles restèrent là, l'une devant l'autre, à échanger des paroles qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre de si loin.

Clarke sentait son cœur s'accélérer, battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine devant ce qui se déroulait, ou plutôt allait bientôt se dérouler devant elle. L'appréhension et l'attente de la veille étaient terminées, maintenant, alors qu'elle se tenait dans le froid du matin aux côtés de Bolfir et Irsil, rien n'était plus réel. La cruelle réalité de l'injustice qui se produisait tout juste devant elle, la laissait impuissante face à ce qui se passait. La laissant comme seule spectatrice devant ce sacrifice qu'affrontait la pauvre Dria. Mais ce qui tourmentait le plus Clarke était ce qui n'arriverait que trop tard, le retour de Lexa. À cette seule pensée, son estomac se retournait et elle peinait à respirer. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer annoncer à Lexa ce qui s'était passé en son absence, ce qu'elle-même avait observé sans rien faire. Ce qu'elle laissait arriver en ce moment même. Clarke sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et ne tenta ni de les retenir ni de les dissimuler. Elle les laissa couler le long de ses joues froides, laissant partir avec elles toute la peine et la colère qui l'habitait, la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Irsil prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne et la serra fort. Clarke se retourna vers le vieil homme pour constater qu'il avait également le regard humide.

\- Qu'ai-je fait… soupira Bolfir à sa droite.

La blonde détacha les yeux d'Irsil pour toiser l'autre membre du conseil à côté d'elle. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le funeste spectacle qui allait bientôt se dérouler non loin de là. Il se tenait droit et avait les poings serrés le long de son corps. Contrairement à Irsil et tout comme Clarke, des sillons luisants trahissaient les larmes qu'il avait laissées aller. Si elle était rongée par le sentiment d'impuissance, lui, voyait toutes ces émotions supplantées par la honte et surtout le remord. Car bien que Dria ait tenté de le convaincre du contraire, bien qu'aucun autre membre du conseil n'ait osé le dire à haute voix, tous, y compris lui-même, savaient qu'elle allait à cette mort certaine par sa faute. C'était sous son ordre et à sa demande qu'elle s'était présentée aux portes de la ville pour répondre au messager envoyé pas la reine, Nia. C'était à sa demande qu'elle avait prétendu être la commandante et avait reçu cette offre qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Et en acceptant, elle avait consenti à porter le poids de la couronne de Heda, à subir les conséquences de revêtir pleinement non pas son seul rôle d'intendante, mais de prendre sur elle la responsabilité qui revenait à Lexa, à Heda.

Clarke le regardait et la colère qu'il lui inspirait jusqu'à maintenant faisait place au mépris et à la pitié. Elle n'osait imaginer le sort que lui réserverait Lexa à son retour, le sort qu'elle réserverait probablement à son conseil tout entier, lui qui avait failli, qui avait laissé seule face à l'envahisseur, son propre sang, ce qu'elle avait tenté de protéger tout au long de sa vie, son unique sœur, sa faiblesse.

\- Ça commence, souffla Irsil, ses mots s'éloignant en bruine condensée dans la brise du matin.

Clarke se détourna brusquement de Bolfir pour regarder en bas. Les femmes empoignaient les lances qu'elles avaient enfoncées dans le sol. Elles s'inclinaient l'une devant l'autre avant de se tourner le dos et de faire quelques pas en sens contraire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font, demanda Clarke, camouflant difficilement l'inquiétude dans sa voix tremblante.

\- La salve des lances va commencer, ce sont des armes de distance, elles s'éloignent comme l'exige la tradition.

Clarke s'approcha de la rambarde. Elle vit Dria qui s'arrêtait et appuyait sa lance par terre, prenant une profonde inspiration qui s'envolait dans un fin nuage brumeux. Clarke appuya sa main sur sa poitrine, cherchant elle-même son air, priant pour cette chère Dria. Cette parcelle de Lexa, cette sœur qu'elle-même n'avait jamais eue, mais qu'elle aurait tant aimé connaitre de cette façon. En elle, Clarke conservait encore l'espoir que Dria s'en sorte, l'espoir qu'elle survivrait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu depuis son arrivée sur terre, malgré toutes les précédentes injustices auxquelles elle avait été confrontée, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à accepter celle-ci. Cela ne pouvait se terminer ainsi, non. Elle savait néanmoins que cet espoir futile et naïf causerait sa perte, car plutôt que de se résoudre et d'accepter l'inévitable, de commencer à faire la paix avec ce qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, elle se raccrochait bec et ongle à cette espérance. Cette prière qu'elle pourrait à nouveau serrer Dria dans ses bras et lui promettre que tout irait bien, la calmer dans une étreinte comme on rassure une jeune sœur. La presser contre elle comme la nuit dernière, lui murmurer la mélodie d'enfance de leur mère et lui procurer refuge dans une accolade réconfortante.

Clarke resserra les doigts sur le rebord glacé des remparts, maudissant l'endroit sécuritaire où elle se tenait alors que Dria était là-bas. Elle entendit les tambours s'élever de la capitale, ceux mêmes qui avaient accompagné l'intendante jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Elle referma les yeux et murmura dans le vent humide ces mots qu'avait prononcés Bolfir quelques instants avant elle. Laissant toutes les émotions dévastatrices planer au loin avec le début de l'affrontement.

\- Qu'avons-nous fait…

\---------------------------------------

Dria inspira profondément, sentit l'air glacé pénétrer ses poumons avant de ressortir sous forme de bruine givrée. Elle regardait le sol, n'osant lever les yeux vers les balustrades de la ville, n'osant croiser aucun regard. Elle referma les yeux, se laissant aller à une dernière pensée vagabonde avant de devoir se concentrer pour de bon. Elle fuit sa cruelle réalité durant l'espace d'une seconde, le peu de temps qu'il lui fallait pour laisser aller son cœur là où elle-même n'irait plus jamais, auprès de Lexa. Son visage s'imposa à elle derrière ses paupières clauses et elle sentit tout le vide et le chagrin que lui procurait la certitude qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle prit son pendentif entre ses doigts et l'embrassa tout en murmurant cette prière accablée.

\- Je te retrouverai bientôt ma sœur… dit-elle en ravalant les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait plus laisser aller, plus maintenant.

\- … dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, compléta-t-elle.

Elle entrouvrit lentement les paupières, tentant de conserver cette image de celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout, de la garder auprès d'elle en cette heure fatidique. Dria resserra ses doigts autour du manche de la lance, sachant que le court délai qu'imposait cette première étape du duel touchait à sa fin. Comme le voulait la tradition, elles se tournaient le dos et s'éloignaient de quelques pas, puis elles attendaient un bref moment et enfin, le combat commencerait.

Dria entendit l'herbe craquer non loin derrière et compris que le duel débutait, plus le temps de reculer, plus le temps de fuir. Elle se pencha en avant, évitant du fait même la première salve de la reine. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, empoignant son arme à deux mains. Rester en mouvement, la laisser venir à toi. Elle se répétait les conseils de Bolfir, se rattachant à ses instructions.

Nia la regardait droit dans les yeux et toutes émotions l'avaient quittées, ne laissant qu'une parfaite concentration. Car celle-ci croyait affronter la commandante, la vraie. Celle devant qui elle ne pouvait se permettre l'arrogance qu'elle affichait plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait s'abandonner à la frénésie de ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, la mort de Heda. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle mort, celle par sa main, celle qui forcerait Heda à reconnaitre sa supériorité, la vraie Heda, son esprit et non cette imposture qu'elle avait choisie comme hôte. Il était grand temps qu'elle s'incline devant ce que tous respectaient et suivaient, la force. Voilà ce qui l'avait conduite ici, qui l'avait poussé à jouer une victoire assurée sur la capitale pour ce duel. Cet enjeu décisif pour lequel elle aurait tout donné, tout sacrifié. Cet inaccessible mirage qu'elle n'avait fait que poursuivre pendant si longtemps. Ce rêve miroitant une réalité qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à cueillir, qu'à ravir avec la vie de son opposante. Mais rien n'était acquis, rien n'était gagné. La concentration dominant sa folle impatience, voilà ce qui se lisait sur son visage.

Elles tournoyaient, décrivant lentement un cercle en se fixant intensément. La reine brisa cette quiétude pesante en projetant son arme vers elle. Dria esquiva en faisant un rapide pas de côté. Nia recommença encore, et encore. Poursuivant ses manœuvres que parait non sans peine son opposante.

Cette danse de violence se poursuivit avec constance et répétition. La reine attaquait et Dria esquivait, ne tentant pas de riposte. La femme des glaces sentait la colère monter en elle, mais qu'est-ce que Heda lui faisait là. Qu'était-ce que cette tentative de feindre sa fougue de guerrière que tous lui connaissaient. Une manière de tenter de la déstabiliser? De lui faire croire à sa supériorité pour l'inviter à la faute? Elle sera les dents, rageant l'absence de réplique de son adversaire.

Elle fit tournoyer la lance entre ses mains expertes, se disant que ce rythme lent avait assez duré, tout comme ce jeu auquel s'amusait Heda. Elle fit un pas en avant tout en abattant l'arme. Le bruit du bois qui s'entrechoque retentit. Les martèlements résonnaient de manière saccadée alors que le combat s'animait davantage, accéléré par l'impatience de la reine. Les lances fendaient l'air, se frappaient avec ardeur.

Dria n'entendait plus les conseils avisés de Bolfir désormais. Il n'y avait plus que les battements de son cœur qui se débattaient dans la poitrine et qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. La panique montait en elle alors que Nia peaufinait ses manœuvres, lui rendant la tâche de parer de plus en plus impossible. Elle sentait son souffle se saccader, la menacer de sa mort repoussée jusqu'ici.

La reine se recula un moment tout en décrivant des cercles avec cette arme qu'elle maniait avec assurance. Une routine laborieuse qu'elle exécuta en tournoyant sur elle-même avant de s'élancer dans les airs. L'attaque eut l'effet escompté et malgré que Dria bloqua le geste, elle s'effondra sous le poids de celui-ci, posant un genou au sol.

\- Reste à genou devant moi Heda, reste à ta juste place.

Dria se releva le regard apeuré, tentant de ne laisser rien paraitre. Sa respiration était haletante, saccadée et chaque bouffée d'air lui étranglait la gorge.

\- Non? Renchéris la reine qui savait maintenant que cette infériorité n'était plus une tactique désormais.

Dans ces yeux verts, elle avait vu ce que Dria avait désespérément tenté de cacher, la peur. Elle ne chercha pas à en connaitre le pourquoi, ne chercha pas plus loin que le voile de son arrogance. Elle en conclut que leur commandante avait été grandement surestimée et que maintenant, il lui serait aisé de le démontrer à tous.

Nia projeta sa lance vers son opposante qui tenta ensuite sa première riposte. Dria fit un pas de côté et élança son bras vers l'avant. La pointe de l'arme effleura l'armure de la reine à la hauteur du flanc avant de s'immobiliser. La reine avait resserré son bras sur le manche, le coinçant sur elle avant de l'empoigner de sa main valide. Elle la tira vers elle, rapprochant du fait même Dria qui tenait encore fermement la lance.

Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et la brume de leurs souffles s'entremêlait avant de s'élever dans les airs. Cette proximité de dura qu'un court instant et se termina par le point de la femme des glaces qui heurtait brutalement la mâchoire de Dria. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol.

\- Mais qu'elle riposte commandante, se moqua Nia avant de planter l'extrémité de sa lance dans le sol pour se saisir de celle de sa concurrente qu'elle tenait toujours contre sa hanche.

Elle l'a pris entre ses mains et la brisa férocement sur la jambe. Elle jeta l'arme en morceau sur le dos de la jeune femme à ses pieds. Nia repris sa propre lance et la ressortit du sol.

\- Relève-toi Heda, dit la reine en lui tournant le dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle fit tournoyer à nouveau sa lance dans les airs, décrivant de complexes prouesses qu'elle exhibait en faisant face aux remparts de Polis. Elle compléta la démonstration de son adresse par une révérence provocatrice. S'inclinant devant la foule qui observait son évidente supériorité. Elle se releva, un sourire suffisant lui fendant le visage. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jeune femme toujours à terre. Nia secoua la tête en plantant la pointe de son arme dans le sol. Elle s'en éloigna tout en dégainant son épée, poussant l'affront encore plus loin. Car la tradition était telle qu'elles ne pouvaient passer à leur seconde arme uniquement lorsqu'elles auraient été désarmées de la première. Ainsi, en agissant de la sorte, elle lui témoignait tout le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait, le peu, si ce n'était l'absence de respect face à sa commandante.

Dria tenait sa mâchoire dans sa main alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle imita son opposante et se saisit de son épée. À nouveau, elles se retrouvèrent l'une devant l'autre, brandissant cette nouvelle arme, entamant cette nouvelle étape. Dria ravala difficilement alors qu'elle replongeait son regard dans celui de son adversaire. Elle referma ses doigts sur le manche de l'épée, tentant de le tenir fermement malgré sa main moite sous l'effet de la peur. Dria leva son arme et se replaça en position de combat, confirmant qu'elle était prête à poursuivre.

La reine n'attendit pas davantage avant de se précipiter vers la jeune femme. Ce n'était plus les claquements des manches en bois qui résonnaient maintenant, mais bien les tintements métalliques des lames qui s'entrechoquent. Une fureur teintée de folie guidait le bras de la guerrière de la nation des glaces. Si Dria avait trouvé difficile de contrer ses coups de lance, ce n'était rien face à l'épée qui la menaçait sans cesse. Les salves se succédaient les unes après les autres. Tant bien que mal, elle évita cette première volée, se mouvant le plus rapidement possible hors d'atteinte. Mais avec chaque nouvelle esquive, son air devenait de plus en plus pénible à prendre.

La reine cessa ses manœuvres alors qu'elles continuaient de décrire un cercle, se toisant l'une l'autre. Dria ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle remarqua cette soudaine brillance de fureur dans ces prunelles grises, ce petit éclat de rage avant qu'elle ne s'élance vers elle à nouveau. Son épée alla s'abattre contre celle de son ennemie, bloquant le coup qui dévia vers le bas. Sa lame glissa sur la sienne alors qu'elle sentait tout le poids de la force qui y était appliqué. Elle ne put la contenir, ne put éviter la descente de l'épée de la reine qui l'atteignit.

La lame lui entailla profondément le haut de la cuisse, lui arrachant un cri de douleur au passage. Sa jambe flancha et à nouveau, elle remit le genou en terre. Le mal lui avait fait perdre toute conscience de la situation, la rendant encore plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Dria sentit à nouveau la brûlure que provoquait la lacération de sa peau. L'entaillant violemment à la taille, précisément à l'endroit où son armure s'arrêtait, la reine venait de lui asséner un second coup fatidique. Elle conçut de la mettre au sol en lui envoyant brusquement son pied au visage.

\---------------------------------------

Clarke tenait ses points si serrer que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Des larmes de colère lui coulaient sur le visage, lui brûlant la peau au contraste du froid de l'air. Elle respirait difficilement, n'arrivant pas à observer cette scène d'une injustice sans nom. Mais autant elle désirait se soustraire à ce spectacle, autant elle n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Dans toute l'impuissance que lui conférait sa position actuelle, elle resta là à regarder la reine s'approcher de Dria qui gisait sur le ventre suite au dernier coup qu'elle avait reçu en plein visage. De ses yeux mortifiés elle vit Nia la saisir par les cheveux et la tirer pour la forcer à se redresser, pour la forcer à les regarder tous.

\---------------------------------------

Dria ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sa vue étant brouillée par son nez probablement cassé. Elle sentait la chaleur du sang qui s'en écoulait abondamment, à la fois sur son visage et au fond de sa gorge. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de respirer, mais cela lui était presque impossible maintenant. Le sang et la peur gardaient sa gorge jalousement. Ses yeux balayèrent le haut des remparts et se verrouillèrent dans ceux de Clarke. Elle qui était plus avancée que tout autre, qui s'agrippait fermement à la rambarde et la fixait l'air terrifié. À cette vue, Dria laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis le début de l'affrontement, à quoi bon désormais, tout était fini.

\- Regarde les bien, regarde-les tous, lui murmura la reine à l'oreille en resserrant sa poigne dans sa chevelure.

Ce geste lui fit arquer la tête en arrière et elle s'étouffa dans son propre sang, crachant pour tenter de respirer.

\- Shhhhhh, lui susurra Nia en lui caressant le visage de la pointe de son épée.

\- Puisses-tu mourir en sachant que tu les abandonnes tous à leur sort, puisses-tu trouver le réconfort de savoir qu'ils te rejoindront tous bientôt et que dans la mort vous ne ferez plus qu'un. Jamais un peuple n'aura été plus uni, uni comme seule la mort sait le faire.

La reine la repoussa avec dédain, comme si le seul fait de l'avoir touché de ses mains nues l'avait souillé. Elle brandit son épée ensanglantée vers la foule avec toujours ce sourire méprisant.

\- POLIS, hurla-t-elle pour que tous l'entendent, REGARDE HEDA TOMBER, REGARDE CE QUI T'ATTEND!

Nia haletait maintenant. Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Dria, se préparant à la relever une fois de plus pour lui infliger le coup fatal. Comme le voulait chaque mise à mort signant la fin du duel, le vainqueur enfonçait la pointe de son arme derrière le cou du vaincu. Transperçant la colonne, s'enfonçant profondément dans le dos et ravissant leu peu de vie qui restait à prendre. La femme s'approcha et agrippa à nouveau ses cheveux, la redressant encore en lui arrachant d'autres gémissements étouffés.

\- Quitte ce corps Heda, quitte cette faiblesse, rejoins ta digne place, rejoins-moi.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles en refermant les yeux, s'adressant à l'esprit sacré qu'elle désirait tant posséder. Elle lui pencha la tête en avant, brandissant son épée dans les airs alors qu'elle dégageait son cou de sa chevelure tressée. Nia alla abattre son bras quand elle le vit, où plutôt quand elle ne le vit pas, le tatouage caractéristique, la marque de Heda. Elle passa ses doigts à la lisière des cheveux, tâtant le cou dénudé de toute encre.

\- Mais où est-il, où…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa lame s'inséra sous l'amure au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Dria, coupant les liens qui la retenaient en place et révélant sa peau. Les doigts de la reine s'enfoncèrent dans cette épaule dénuée de cicatrices de vies arrachées.

Elle poussa un hurlement de rage si perçant, si puissant que tous en ressentir l'effroi qu'il inspirait. La reine laissa Dria retomber sur le sol alors qu'elle reculait en faisant les cent pas, maudissant le fait de s'être fait duper de la sorte, maudissant le fait de voir glisser entre ses doigts ce qu'elle tenait presque, la vie de Heda. Elle savait très bien qui se tenait par terre piètrement vaincu. Elle savait bien qui pouvait prétendre à pareil supercherie, la seule dont la ressemblance avec la commandante était assez frappante pour la duper, elle. Ce qui lui causait le plus de rage était ce début de honte qui montait en elle, lui rappelait combien il était évident qu'elle s'était trouvée en face de Dria. Comment dès son premier coup de lance dénué de réplique de son opposante elle aurait dû s'apercevoir de ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle s'était laissée emporter à l'orgueil et l'arrogance, croyant sa supériorité sur Lexa telle qu'il lui avait été aisé de la vaincre. Maintenant, la victoire qu'elle croyait épique ne s'avérait plus qu'un vulgaire affrontement entre une guerrière et une guérisseuse, un combat aussi lamentable que dénué de gloire.

Alors que la reine avait détourné les yeux d'elle, Dria prit appui sur ses avant-bras et releva péniblement la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à se lever, le poids de la douleur la clouant au sol. Elle aperçut son épée non loin de là, gisant dans l'herbe givrée. Dria ravala difficilement et entrepris de ramper dans sa direction. Elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, de ce qu'elle tentait, mais cette arme restait sa seule option. Le seul choix qu'elle avait entre rester étendue là et se rattacher à la vie.

Nia respirait rapidement et fortement sous le coup de sa hargne et de sa folie n'ayant jamais atteint pareille ampleur. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour constater que la jeune femme rampait sur le sol.

\- Tu comptes rentrer à Polis de la sorte, dit-elle en la toisant le regard noir.

Ses yeux balayèrent le trajet que cela représenterait, mais ils ne se rendirent pas si loin. Ils se verrouillèrent sur l'épée dont elle l'avait désarmée, comprenant ce que celle-ci tentait réellement.

\- Non, non, non, cracha-t-elle en sa direction.

La reine s'éloigna plus encore et se rendit à sa lance qu'elle avait plantée dans le sol froid et dur quelques instants auparavant. Elle l'avait laissé de côté pour ridiculiser davantage celle qu'elle confrontait. Elle rengaina son épée et se saisit du manche qui s'était refroidi en l'absence de son contact. Plus de prouesses d'adresse et plus de démonstration à la foule. Elle l'empoigna et ensuite réduit à néant la distance qui la séparait de Dria qui rampait encore obstinément.

\- HEDA SIS! hurla-t-elle en abattant la longue arme vers la pauvre femme à ses pieds.

La pointe de la lance alla se loger au bas de sa jambe droite, la traversant de part en part et mordant la terre, lui extorquant au passage un cri de douleur déchirant.

\---------------------------------------

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer, se tordre au son de ce hurlement implorant. Cette complainte affligée qui leur parvenait en écho. L'air ne passait presque plus dans sa gorge nouée sous l'émotion, sous toute cette colère et cette peine qui la rongeaient.

\- Elle a compris… laissa échapper Irsil dans un murmure.

La reine savait maintenant, savait que celle qu'ils lui avaient livrée n'était pas Heda, mais bien Heda sis.

Clarke se retourna pour toiser les membres du conseil à ses côtés. Ils restaient là sans rien dire, attendant que prenne fin ce funeste spectacle auquel ils étaient forcés d'assister. Mais pour elle cela n'était plus possible désormais, l'inaction n'était plus une option. Elle les foudroya du regard avant de tourner dos aux remparts et de descendre vers l'entrée de la ville.

\- Ouvrez ces portes, ordonna-t-elle aux seuls gardes qui étaient restés à leur poste, n'avaient pas rejoint la foule pour observer la mort imminente de leur commandante intérimaire.

Les hommes se regardèrent l'un l'autre, hésitants et confus. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers la blonde et virent dans ses yeux la fougue et la détermination qui accompagnaient sa demande. Ils hochèrent la tête et se rendirent aux rouages métalliques qui tenaient le portail clos. Ensemble ils firent tourner les lourds leviers et les portes s'entrouvrirent laborieusement.

\- NON ! hurla Bolfir qui avait été alarmé par ce bruit singulier impossible à confondre.

Il fit signe aux gardes qui cessèrent leur manœuvre, laissant l'étroit entrebâillement en suspens. Bolfir rejoint Clarke et lui saisit les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas la rejoindre, Clarke.

\- Et moi je ne te laisserai pas m'en empêcher, dit-elle en le menaçant de la dague qu'elle venait de saisir à l'arrière de son dos.

Il lui empoigna le poignet et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche prise. Elle ne laissait pas aller facilement, endurant la douleur jusqu'à la limite du supportable, juste avant qu'il ne lui brise les os dans sa poigne de fer. Ils laissaient maintenant tomber les larmes qu'ils ne pouvaient se cacher l'un l'autre, tous deux affligés du même tourment. Il la rapprocha de lui et appuya son front sur le sien.

\- Je ne peux pas en perdre deux, Clarke, je ne peux pas en sacrifier une autre.

Elle recula d'un pas pour replonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne peux pas être celle qui dira à Lexa que nous avons observé la mort de celle qu'elle aime plus que quiconque.

\- Tout comme moi… voilà pourquoi je ne peux te laisser aller.

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer davantage à cette confession, à cette évidence qui lui faisait honte en ce moment. Cette importance qu'elle avait pour Lexa, cette affection qui la rendait plus importante à protéger que Dria. Des amours distincts jugés inégaux.

\- NON! hurla-t-elle en se dégageant des bras de Bolfir.

Ses remords étaient déjà trop durs à porter pour qu'elle reçoive ceux que lui conférait ce lien précieux avec la commandante, et ce, au détriment du lien unique que les sœurs partageaient.

\- Je ne serai plus spectatrice de ce duel qui n'en a jamais été un. Je ne regarderai pas ce sacrifice infondé en me cachant derrière nos murs, NON!

Elle n'attendit pas de réplique et se rua dans l'embrasure du portail, émergeant hors des murailles. La vue de Dria et Nia était toute autre maintenant qu'elle les regardait de ce niveau. Tout était plus réel, cruellement vrai. Clarke prit une profonde inspiration en se mettant à courir vers elle, essayant de hurler sans toutefois y arriver, sa voix nouée dans la panique du moment.

La reine leva les yeux vers la blonde qui ne s'approchait que trop rapidement. Elle se saisit de la lance qui transperçait toujours la jambe de Dria et l'en sortit tout en prenant soin de la faire tourner dans la plaie, arrachant de nouveaux cris de douleur. L'arme à la main elle la lança de toutes ses forces vers cette nouvelle rivale.

L'arme vint se loger tout juste devant Clarke qui s'immobilisa aussitôt. La reine dégaina son épée et alors qu'elle allait faire un pas vers la blonde, une salve de flèches vint s'abattre devant elle, lui interdisant de poursuivre. Nia se retourna vers son peuple à la lisière de la forêt et hurla des ordres que Clarke ne put comprendre. Dria releva péniblement la tête pour enfin croiser le regard de la blonde. Clarke sentit les profonds sanglots remonter en voyant ces yeux qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus maintenant. Il n'y avait plus cette douceur et cette beauté dans l'innocence, il n'y avait plus que la résignation et la douleur.

Elle alla se précipiter vers elle quand des bras derrière elle la saisirent, la tirant en arrière. De nouvelles flèches fendirent l'air pour retenir la reine qui essayait de la rejoindre. Aucune ne l'atteint, car l'intention était non pas de blesser la chef du clan des glaces, elle n'était pas de la confronter d'avantage, pas en cet instant où ils avaient encore tant à perdre. Clarke se débâtit alors qu'on la forçait à reculer.

Tout se déroulait comme au ralenti maintenant. Elle tendit la main vers Dria qui lui rendit son geste, ravivant cruellement un espoir auquel elle ne croyait plus. Clarke hurla des cris étranglés, se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fut, elle ne cessait de s'éloigner de celle qu'elle était venue rejoindre, une tentative désespérée de la sauver de ce sort qui n'aurait jamais dû être le sien.

Alors qu'elle repassait les portes de la ville, elle vit les guerriers de la nation ennemie venir rejoindre leur reine et emporter Dria avec eux, la trainant sur le sol sans qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance. La reine se retourna une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les siens. Elle plongea ses yeux noirs de folie dans le bleu impuissant de ceux de la blonde, affichant à nouveau ce sourire de mépris aliéné qui lui fendait le visage.

\- Qu'avons-nous fait, murmura à nouveau Clarke alors que les portes se refermaient devant elle.

\---------------------------------------

Loin des murailles de de la capitale, loin du duel auquel aucun d'eux n'assista, les trois messagers envoyés la veille se pressaient vers le nord. À toute hâte, ils fendaient le vent, accourant pour rejoindre la commandante et son armée. Contre toute attente, ils avaient traversé les bois entourant la cité, avaient parcourus ces terres auxquelles quatre de leurs prédécesseurs n'avaient pu survivre. Un seul avait pu y parvenir, un seul n'avait pas eu la tête tranchée pour qu'elle soit balancée au haut des remparts avant les affrontements.

Et voilà qu'ils foulaient la route dans une course effrénée, défiant le temps qui était leur ressource la plus précieuse désormais. La nuit avait passé sans même qu'ils ne fassent halte, sachant pertinemment qu'au lever du jour, Heda sis irait à la rencontre de la reine de la nation des glaces. Elle avait échangé du temps contre ce combat perdu d'avance, et maintenant il était à eux d'en faire bon usage.

Leur chemin les mena jusqu'à une rivière segmentant la route de terre battue. Pas assez haute pour les forcer à la contourner, il ne fallait qu'être bon cavalier pour arriver à guider les destriers dans cette traversée glaciale au fort courant. Ils l'aperçurent au loin, mais y virent également toute autre chose.

Se tenant là, au bord de l'eau, déambulant sans but, un cheval était seul. Du moins, le semblait de loin. Plus les messagers approchaient et plus ils distinguaient ce qui était étendu sur la selle de la bête. Ils s'arrêtèrent et descendirent de leur monture. L'un d'eux s'approcha de l'homme replié sur lui-même, remarquant du fait même les trois flèches qui lui transperçaient le dos. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le contre poids le fit tomber au sol. Le garde se recula à temps pour éviter la chute. Il regarda le pauvre homme désormais gisant au sol.

\- Qui est-ce?

L'homme qui était le plus près s'agenouilla auprès du malheureux.

\- C'est l'un des nôtres… je crois bien que c'est le messager qui avait survécu aux quatre autres…

\- Il est mort?

Le garde tendit sa main près de son visage et n'en sentit pas le souffle. Il osa ensuite toucher sa peau pour remarquer à quel point elle était froide.

\- Oui, c'est terminé…

\- Il n'a donc pas réussi à livrer son message… Heda n'est toujours pas au courant que Polis a été assiégée.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de lui?

\- Rien pour le moment.

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent, n'arrivant pas à croire le peu de respect que leur frère accordait à l'un des leurs.

\- Nous ne pouvons le laisser là!

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix… chaque instant compte, et nous ne nous sommes que trop attardés ici… nous repartons, dit-il en se remettant en selle.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit des éclaboussures que produisaient les chevaux à la sortie de la rivière se fit entendre. Sans même se retourner, ils reprirent leur chemin à la course, laissant le messager faussement vainqueur en arrière, lui et son échec lourd de conséquence qu'il représentait.

\---------------------------------------

L'armée des mines et le reste de celle des forêts faisaient halte à mi-chemin. Malgré tout l'empressement qu'ils avaient beau désirer rendre, leur progression était lente et laborieuse. Les guerriers étaient épuisés, encore secoués du combat aux plages de Ffalo. Sans même pouvoir savourer cette victoire, ils étaient repartis, sans même pouvoir se reposer. Tous avaient repris la route en sens inverse, se devant d'aller protéger leurs propres terres laissées seules sans défense ou presque.

Non sans peine, Horol avait pu convaincre la commandante de faire cette escale. Les siens n'arriveraient pas à terminer le périple sans se remettre et elle-même était pâle maintenant. Pas plus que les autres elle ne s'était arrêtée, tant pour se reposer que pour panser ses blessures. Mais maintenant que tous descendaient de leurs montures, il n'y avait plus raison de faire autrement.

Indra qui avait fait route à ses côtés l'observa mettre pied au sol, vit son regard embrouillé, remarqua le sang qui tachait ses vêtements. Il n'était pas marron ni séché, non, mais récent et rouge, signalant des plaies encore ouvertes. Elle fit signe à Octavia d'aller chercher Lincoln et celle-ci s'exécuta sans mot dire.

On n'érigea pas de tentes pour ce court intermède à la chevauchée, ne fit que quelques feux et distribua des rations de route. Indra escorta Lexa plus à l'écart en compagnie de Ryder qui ne la quittait jamais. Eux-mêmes avaient reçu des soins avant de partir de Ffalo, peu, mais suffisamment pour être en état. Quant à la commandante, elle s'en était privée, avait laissé les siens passer d'abord, n'en ressentant pas le besoin, étant trop absorbée dans ses pensées pour même réaliser sa situation précaire.

Lincoln et Octavia revinrent quelques instants plus tard. Jusqu'à ce moment, il s'était tenu loin de Heda le plus possible, n'ayant toujours pas compris ce qui avait motivé la mort de Nyko. Plus qu'un ami, un frère dans l'adversité. Ils avaient vécu à tonDC ensemble, avait fait de Lincoln un soigneur rudimentaire, possédant quelques notions pour combler en cas de besoin. Et aujourd'hui le besoin était immense, le vide à combler était presque impossible. Nyko était le guérisseur de leur village, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus, Lincoln avait dû prendre sa place. Un sort aussi difficile d'autant plus qu'inexpliqué.

Car la commandante n'avait rien dit suite à son geste. Elle s'était contentée d'annoncer sa mort comme châtiment. Indra avait ravalé sa colère et son indignation alors que Lexa quittait le village comme elle était arrivée, sans explications. Dans tout le mystère qui avait entouré cette perte, les habitants de tonDC avaient immolé leur défunt soigneur, avait dit adieu le cœur lourd, sans comprendre le moins du monde.

Lincoln s'agenouilla devant Heda qui était assise sur un arbre au sol. Sans la regarder dans les yeux, il déballa la trousse qu'il avait reprise à Nyko. Il la déroula par terre, dévoilant nombre de remèdes, bandages et lames. Dans le silence le plus complet, tous regardèrent Lincoln s'exécuter, soigner sans délicatesse, mais avec minutie, la commandante. Durant tout le temps que cela prit, Lexa resta de marbre, le regard perdu au loin, ne laissant aucune douleur la trahir.

La tension était toutefois palpable dans l'ironie de la situation. Heda recevait des soins de moins grande expérience par celui à qui son geste avait imposé le poste. Elle savait le lien qui unissait les deux hommes, mais elle n'éprouvait pourtant aucun regret. Aucune pitié ne la tenaillait, aucun remord, même aux visages endeuillés de Lincoln et Indra.

Ils espéraient tous une réponse, ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole qui viendrait clarifier pareil châtiment fatal. Mais rien, Lexa restait muette. Car elle ne révélerait pas ce qui avait motivé pareille action, ne trahirait pas le supplice de celle qu'elle aimait tant, celle qu'elle avait échoué à protéger une fois de plus. Mais quand elle avait vu les marques de paumes violacées sur son corps, quand elle avait compris ce qui lui avait été infligé, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais rien laisser lui arriver. Plus jamais elle ne faillirait à la promesse de sa mère, plus jamais elle ne manquerait à son serment de protéger sa sœur, sa petite sœur.

Les soins furent brusquement interrompus lorsqu'on sonna l'approche de trois hommes. Heda se redressa prestement et retourna sur la route. Indra et Ryder lui emboitèrent le pas, laissant Lincoln et Octavia ensemble à ramasser le matériel de guérisseur.

\- Qui a-t-il? demanda Lexa à Horol dont l'un des hommes avait sonné l'alerte.

\- Cavaliers en approches, trois uniquement… des vôtres on m'a rapporté.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et se remit en marche. Suivi de ses escortes elle alla à la rencontre des hommes en question. Ils arrivèrent à la limite du camp temporaire, y virent les cavaliers venir à eux.

Les messagers soupirèrent de soulagement à la vue des armées. Ils pensaient n'avoir que la moitié du chemin de fait, pensaient devoir se rendre jusqu'aux Grands Lacs. Et de les voir ici et maintenant était le premier signe encourageant, la première bonne nouvelle depuis l'arrivée d'Azgeda à la capitale.

Ils firent halte juste devant Lexa, Indra et Ryder qui les fixaient le regard perçant. Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et allèrent à leur rencontre.

\- Heda, dirent-ils à l'unisson tout en s'inclinant vers l'avant.

La commandante hocha la tête comme réponse, attendant de connaitre la raison de leur présence ici. Ils remarquèrent l'expression stoïque sur le visage de Lexa et n'attendirent pas avant de poursuivre.

\- On nous envoi de Polis, Heda… on nous envoi vous sommer de revenir à la capitale, car…

\- Azgeda… compléta Lexa entre ses dents serrées.

Les messagers firent signe que oui.

\- Vous arrivez bien tard, messagers, vous êtes-vous perdus en chemin… nous sommes déjà en route pour Polis.

Les gardes se regardèrent entre eux, conscients du peu d'estime que semblait leur vouer leur chef.

\- Nous avons quitté la capitale avant la nuit, Heda, nous… nous sommes le second envoi de messagers.

\- Le second envoi?

\- Oui… hum… ceux que Heda sis avait fait envoyer à l'arrivée de la nation de glace ont été interceptés, leurs têtes balancées avant les premiers assauts.

Lexa referma les yeux durement, imaginant sa sœur avec les devoirs que l'intendance lui imposait.

\- Et comment se fait-il que vous trois soyez ici, maintenant, sains et saufs?

\- Les assauts ont cessé avant la nuit Heda, quand leurs troupes se sont retirées, l'intendante a ordonné que nous vous portions ce message…

\- Quel message…

Les gardes se regardèrent une fois de plus, n'osant annoncer à leur chef pareille nouvelle.

\- Heda sis a obtenu une trêve jusqu'à l'aube…

Lexa les fixait avec impatience, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre et de les regarder se toiser entre eux.

\- PARLE! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Votre sœur a obtenu une trêve en acceptant la requête de la reine Nia… en acceptant sa demande de duel contre Heda.

\- Mais je… Lexa laissa sa phrase en suspens et referma les yeux, serra les poings.

\- À l'aube, le duel devait avoir lieu… à l'aube elle devait se faire passer pour vous… pour Heda.

Lexa recula en titubant, pressant sa main sur son front. Tous la regardèrent ébahis, ne reconnaissant pas pareille réaction. Elle s'éloigna d'eux, s'enfonça dans les bois. Le pas chancelant, la vue troublée par les larmes qui l'aveuglaient. Elle tourna les yeux vers le ciel et fondit en larmes, celles que le bleu clair fit tomber. L'aube était passé, et avec lui sa promesse d'enfant, celle de protéger son unique sœur.


	27. Je ne suis pas Heda

L'aube avait depuis bien longtemps fait place à la clarté de la journée. Bien que les rayons du soleil fussent toujours masqués par la couverture nuageuse, le gris clair trahissait le zénith. Les heures s'étaient égrainées dans ce jour brisé, laissant Clarke et les membres du conseil dans cette attente et cette ignorance coupable. Contrairement au reste des habitants de la capitale, ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à quitter les murs, à cesser de guetter la lisière de la forêt. Car par-delà les conifères se trouvait le campement d'Azgeda, là où Dria avait été amené de force, trainée par terre comme un vulgaire animal. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit, n'avait osé briser ce silence qui les accompagnait dans cette impuissance. Ils se contentaient d'observer sans relâche, espérant sans pour autant réellement y croire.

Si les inquiétudes premières allaient envers leur intendante sacrifiée, il restait également le prix de l'issue du duel. Heda ou pas, Dria avait perdu et sa défaite signait la reddition de Polis. Pourtant ils étaient encore là, à attendre, sans savoir ce qui adviendrait d'eux également. Sans avoir à échanger le moindre mot, tous savaient ce que les autres pensaient, redoutaient. Si l'attente était si longue, c'était pour une seule raison, la reine n'en avait pas encore fini avec sa proie. Celle qu'elle leur avait exhibée, celle qu'elle leur avait arrachée, celle qu'ils lui avaient offerte.

C'était cette pensée qui les maintenait côte à côte et néanmoins si éparses. C'était dans ces remords communs qu'ils restaient dans le froid, le regard fixé sur l'orée de la forêt. Et dans le seul bruissement du vent glacial, ils laissaient aller ce souhait accablé, une clémence que la reine n'avait jamais possédée.

\------------------------------------------------

Dria se réveilla brusquement, perdue et étranglée dans le voile ténu reliant le réel des abysses. Ses sens se confondaient les uns aux autres, sans être encore totalement présents. L'éveil brutal faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre, se saccader sa respiration pénible. Un frisson la parcourue toute entière, la fit se cambrer, et dans cette vague termina de relever le voile des songes perdus.

Elle n'avait pas terminé de recouvrer tous ses esprits qu'à nouveau on lui balança un seau d'eau glacée au visage. Elle toussa violemment et son corps se crispa de froid. Ses dents se mirent à claquer alors qu'elle grelottait. Dria cligna des yeux à maintes reprises pour tenter de recouvrer sa vue embrouillée par l'eau. Alors que le décor se précisait, elle tenta de bouger, mais rien ni fit. Les bras au-dessus de la tête, ils étaient attachés au mat central de la tente de la reine. Elle alla bouger les jambes, mais bien qu'elles ne fussent ligotées, la douleur atroce au bas de la jambe suffit à la maintenir immobile. Et en un battement de cil, le mal causé par la lance de la reine la submergea à nouveau, revint avec sa vue qui était parfaitement claire désormais. Sa gorge se sera sous la douleur et elle recula sa tête pour l'appuyer au pieu de bois, referma les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi, murmura Nia à l'oreille de Dria.

Celle-ci tressaillit à cette voix plus près qu'elle ne le croyait. Dria rouvrit les paupières pour croiser son regard furibond. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les lieux, passèrent rapidement en revue le peu de meubles, le feu de camp et les armes, tellement d'armes. Néanmoins il n'y avait personne d'autre, elles étaient seules, piètre vaincue et fausse victorieuse. Nia décrivait maintenant des cercles autour de l'intendante.

\- Nous voilà à nouveau seules toutes les deux…

Nia s'arrêta dans son dos, de sorte que Dria ne pouvait la voir, ne pouvait que l'entendre.

\- Nous ne sommes plus à la montagne blanche, mais à la capitale… nous ne sommes plus au beau milieu de la nuit, mais au courant de la journée… et tu ne peux plus faire semblant de dormir maintenant…

Dria entendait ses paroles entrer en elle et se répandre avec tout le mal que lui inspiraient ses blessures d'un duel perdu. Nia continua à tourner vers elle et sans prévenir, alla planter la pointe de sa dague dans le bois au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Leurs visages se touchaient presque tant la reine s'était approchée.

\- Heda… susurra Nia en s'avançant plus encore.

Elle prit le visage de Dria d'une main, puis caressa sa lèvre inférieure du bout de son pouce.

\- Heda… dit-elle à nouveau, comme si elle l'appelait, comme si ce fameux esprit qu'elle pourchassait pouvait l'entendre par-delà sa demi-âme.

Nia réduisit à néant le peu de distance qui les séparait encore. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'intendante, d'abord doucement, puis avec toute la rage d'avoir été dupé, l'envie de la posséder tout entière. Un baiser aussi court que douloureux, aussi long qu'étouffant. Un baiser qu'elle termina en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, leur laissant à toutes deux un goût cuivré sur la langue.

\- Mais tu n'es pas Heda… et pourtant tu lui ressembles tellement… tu lui ressembles trop d'ailleurs…

La reine passa ses doigts à sa bouche et en retira le sang de Dria. Elle le licha du bout de la langue tout en la regardant de haut en bas, contemplant tout ce qui avait été mis en œuvre pour qu'elle semble être la commandante. Elle décrivit à nouveau des cercles autour d'elle, estimant ce qu'elle ferait de cette sœur si précieuse entre ses griffes. Nia termina sa ronde tout en reprenant la dague qu'elle avait plantée à côté de la tête de Dria. Elle s'éloigna du pieu, s'approcha du feu devenu braise, y plongea la lame, la laissa là et retourna près de l'intendante. Tout en marchant, elle se saisit d'une nouvelle dague qui trainait au bord d'une table. Elle la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Elle se posta droit devant elle, plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- L'armure de la commandante, murmura-t-elle tout en coupant les sangles qui la maintenaient en place.

Non sans se modérer, elle tira sur le plastron, les plaques d'acier qui composaient l'armure et très vite, elle se retrouva à leurs pieds. Nia pu voir la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée au flan, pu voir la trainée de sang qui tachait le vêtement collé à sa peau.

\- Ça te fait mal? Demanda la reine tout en allant appuyer fortement sur la blessure.

Dria eut le souffle coupé par la douleur que cette pression suscita. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'oser une réponse que déjà la reine empoignait sa chevelure d'une main et lui tirait la tête en arrière.

\- Les cheveux tressés tout comme elle… dit-elle alors que sa lame glissait à l'arrière du cou de Dria.

En une caresse froide et métallique, Nia ramena ses mains devant, tenant dague et la chevelure qu'elle venait de couper. Les cheveux de Dria ondulaient, libres, se dénouaient des tresses qui les avaient tenus ensemble. Maintenant courts ils frôlaient à peine ses épaules. La reine regarda sa prise un bref moment, puis la lança dans les braises. Les cheveux se tordirent dans la chaleur, s'enflammèrent pour emplir la tente d'une fumée âcre.

Nia retourna auprès de la table où elle avait pris l'arme et l'y reposa, elle se saisit plutôt d'un linge qu'elle trempa dans une bassine d'eau à proximité. Elle alla aux côtés de sa captive et entreprit de retirer ce qui restait des peintures de guerre. Les deux seaux d'eau qu'elle lui avait lancés n'avaient fait qu'étendre en large coulisse le noir qui masquait ses yeux. Mais maintenant, elle caressait son visage avec son bout de chiffon, s'appliquant avec une douceur troublante. Quand le visage de Dria fut enfin dénué du maquillage, Nia envoya le linge au loin.

\- Voilà que tout ce dont ils t'ont affublé n'est plus, son armure, sa chevelure, ses peintures de guerre…

Elle termina son énumération tout en retournant auprès du feu, retira sa dague des braises, observa la lame chauffée à blanc. Nia marcha à sa rencontre, reprenant un tout autre décompte.

\- Mais l'armure pourra être rapiécée… tes cheveux pourront repousser… le noir pourra être repeint… et la méprise sera encore possible. Car malgré tout ce dont je viens de te priver, tu lui es encore trop identique, ses traits, ses yeux, ses lèvres… plus jamais ce visage ne causera ma perte.

Dria avait écouté ses paroles en la regardant approcher, ne quittant pas la lame des yeux. Mais quand ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés, elle avait prié pour que la reine ne lui inflige pas ce qui était évident maintenant. Ses espoirs furent aussi courts que vains, car sans plus attendre Nia lui plaqua une main sur gorge pour qu'elle reste immobile. De son autre main, elle pressa la lame brulante sur sa joue, lui sourit avec folie alors que ses cris lui étouffaient la gorge.

Nia planta la dague sur le pieux à nouveau et contempla son œuvre, sa marque sur le visage de Heda sis, celle qui avait osé la duper, celle qui avait osé se prendre pour Heda. Son sourire lui fendant encore le visage, elle partit chercher une besace étendue près de son arsenal. Elle l'ouvrit, passa en revue les diverses plantes séchées et mixtures servant lors des rituels d'incantations. Elle mélangea les plus fortes, les plus aliénantes, celles qui l'accompagneraient alors qu'elle terminerait de briser l'intendante. Car le châtiment corporel était une chose, mais rompre son esprit en était une autre. Les mains chargées, elle se retourna pour faire face à Dria.

\- Répète après moi… Je ne suis pas Heda.

\------------------------------------------------

\- Les voilà… soupira Irsil dans le vent salin.

Il fut le premier du conseil à dire quoi que ce soit depuis la fin du duel, depuis que tous ensemble ils avaient attendu dans le froid prenant. Et le vieil homme avait bien raison, Azgeda approchait. Ils émergeaient de sous les arbres par centaines, quoique bien moins nombreux qu'à leur arrivée. La nation de glace était ressortie victorieuse, mais avait payé cher cette réussite. Près de la moitié de son armée avait été décimée, par les flammes ou par les défenses des murailles.

Et voilà qu'ils foulaient le sol parsemé des cendres de leurs frères, une mer de blé tarie par le feu. Marchant sans se presser, sans formation stratégique, ils s'approchaient lentement. La plupart étaient à pied, mais la reine et ses trois escortes menaient l'armée, chevauchant des bêtes noires de jais. Les quatre se présentèrent devant les grandes portes, mais seulement la reine leva les yeux vers le haut des remparts.

Elle passa tous les visages des conseillers un à un, pour finalement s'arrêter dans ce bleu profond des yeux de Clarke. Elle lui fit ce sourire qu'elle seule pouvait faire, celui qui glaçait le sang. Puis Nia repassa les membres du conseil une dernière fois avant de finalement s'adresser à eux.

\- À vous, conseil de la capitale, ouvrez ces portes, laissez ce qui me revient de droit, ce que vous avez si piètrement défendu…

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec dégoût devant toute la faiblesse que ces sages et ces stratèges transpiraient. Les conseillers ne répondirent rien, du moins, pas en parole. Les rouages métalliques des lourdes portes le firent pour eux, chaque grincement accompagnant l'ouverture du portail rappelant leur soumission à l'usurpatrice.

Menée par leur reine, l'armée s'engouffra dans la ville. Ils y entrèrent tous sans exception, et quand le dernier guerrier eut passé les portes, on referma et scella celles-ci. Dans une longue procession sur l'allée centrale, tous se rendirent jusqu'au carrefour donnant sur la cathédrale, le manoir de la commandante et le temple du conseil. Au cœur même de la cité, la nation de glace avait contraint tous les habitants vaincus à se rassembler. Presser les uns contre les autres, tous y étaient, hommes, femmes et enfants. Se tenant devant eux, comme dernier rempart de chair et d'os, les conseillers et celle qui ne supporterait plus jamais d'être tenue à l'écart, Clarke.

L'armée avait empli la grande place pavée, s'était dispersée pour encercler la populace, pour laisser seule au centre, la reine, ses escortes et le conseil. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Nia fini par descendre de son cheval et ses deux conseillers l'imitèrent. Elle les regarda faire, puis remarqua que son troisième accompagnateur ne les avait pas imités. Elle secoua la tête tout en commençant à rire avec véhémence. La reine quitta sa place de tête pour aller rejoindre le dernier natif encore à cheval.

À la grande surprise de tous, sans même prévenir elle se saisit de la cape qui recouvrait celui-ci. D'un mouvement brusque, elle le tira, entraina sa chute sur le sol. Sans même lui laisser le temps de se relever, elle lui empoigna le col, le forçant à se remettre sur pied. Trébuchant dans la cadence de marche imposée par la souveraine, son escorte encapuchonnée tentait tant bien que mal de suivre. En vain il retomba au sol au centre de la place, entre les conseillers d'Azgeda et ceux de Polis. La chute fit rire la reine encore davantage. Elle décrivit des cercles autour de celui qui gisait à ses pieds, caressant ses lèvres, se rappelant le goût du sang partagé plus tôt.

\- Polis! dit la reine en se tournant vers le peuple tremblant de peur et de froid.

\- Soyez tous témoins de ma grande générosité, car voici que je vous rends ce présent que vous m'avez abandonné.

La reine saisit la cape et dans un bruissement de tissus se déchirant elle la retira, révélant qui était ce troisième accompagnateur.

\- DEBOUT! hurla la reine à Dria qui gisait face contre terre.

Celle-ci prit appui sur ses bras et commença à se redresser, mais resta néanmoins au sol.

\- Non? Bien, tu auras enfin compris où est ta juste place… à genoux.

Clarke avait serré ses points si forts que ses ongles lui avaient entaillé les paumes. Les larmes de haine pure perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Si les autres membres du conseil arrivaient à rester là sans rien faire, elle n'en pouvait plus. Trop longtemps elle avait été éloignée du conflit, trop longtemps elle n'avait été que spectatrice. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde elle s'élança vers Dria.

La reine dégaina son épée à la volée pour interrompre la blonde dans son élan. La pointe de sa lame sur la gorge de la fille du ciel, elle la gardait à distance, la défiait de faire un pas de plus.

\- Recule, dit Nia entre ses dents serrées.

Clarke plongea son regard dans le sien et resta immobile, défiant la reine de mettre sa menace à exécution.

\- RECULE! hurla-t-elle.

Clarke resta là néanmoins, les yeux verrouillés sur celle qui la menaçait du tranchant de son arme. D'un mouvement vif et inattendu Nia baissa son épée, mais uniquement pour enchainer sa retraite d'un coup asséné au visage de la blonde. Son poing s'abattit sur le menton de celle-ci, la fit tomber par terre à son tour. Nia se recula et pointa sa lame vers la foule des habitants.

\- POLIS, VOICI TA JUSTE PLACE!

La reine leur fit ce regard noir et empreint de folie.

\- À GENOUX, TOUS! cria-t-elle à gorge déployée.

Les guerriers de la nation de glace encochèrent leurs flèches sur leur arc, signifiant ce que la prochaine opposition engendrerait. Mais pour ce peuple brisé, pareille menace n'était pas nécessaire. Les regards tournés vers le sol, ils s'agenouillèrent tous sans exception. La reine s'adressa aux siens en trigedasleng, de sorte que Clarke ni comprit presque rien. Ceux-ci se mirent à rire tout en baissant leurs armes.

La blonde tenait sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, tentait de la remuer pour dissiper la douleur. Elle essuya les larmes qui étaient montées instantanément avec le coup qu'elle avait reçu. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers Dria qui fixait le vide. À nouveau Clarke resserra les points fermement, et le regard toujours posé sur l'intendante déchue, elle se releva.

Cet affront n'échappa pas à Nia qui perdit son sourire à la vue de la blonde se redressant seule parmi tous. Ses archers se remirent en position et pointèrent leurs flèches vers Clarke. D'un geste de la main, la reine leur ordonna de baisser celles-ci. Tout en secouant la tête, elle marcha vers la blonde.

\- Fille du ciel… lui murmura-t-elle quand elle fut assez près, comme nous allons nous amuser toi et moi…

Avec ses dernières paroles vint la noirceur totale. Car la reine laissa son épée tomber au sol et de ses deux poings, vinrent frapper les tempes de Clarke. Et en un battement de cils, l'évanouissement la ramena par terre, à l'endroit précis où Nia la voulait, à ses pieds.

Personne ne tenta de riposte après cela. On enferma tous les habitants dans la chapelle, y compris les membres du conseil. On barricada les portes de l'extérieur, pour contenir en un seul endroit tout ce qui restait du peuple de la capitale. Quant à Dria et Clarke, on les cloitra ensemble dans la grande salle du temple du conseil et on verrouilla les portes.

La reine prit enfin pleinement possession de Polis, relâchant ses hommes, les laissant prendre ce que bon leur semblerait. En hurlant et en criant leur triomphe, ils s'élancèrent ici et là, partant dans tous les sens. Ils pillèrent et saccagèrent les demeures. Puis les hommes des glaces trouvèrent la maison de soin, celle qui était encore remplie de tous ceux qui n'avaient pu se lever, n'avaient pu se rendre à la grande place tel qu'ordonné.

Les guerriers décidèrent de faire honneur aux leurs, camouflant leur pure soif meurtrière sous le visage de la vengeance. Et bientôt la maison fut rongée par les flammes, emplissant les ruelles des cris des malheureux prisonniers à l'intérieur. Les guerriers d'Azgeda hurlèrent à la mort devant ce brasier si petit comparé à celui qui avait englouti leurs frères. Sans détourner le regard, sans même être atteints des supplications agonisantes, ils virent le lieu abdiquer et s'effondrer. Et comme si cela n'avait été qu'une simple halte de parcours, ils se dispersèrent à nouveau, chacun allant dans cette cité où tout était maintenant permis.

La reine, quant à elle, se rendit seule à la maison de la commandante. Sans qu'aucun garde ne lui bloque l'entrée, elle poussa la grille donnant sur la cour. Elle toisa les jardins endormis sous le givre, les traversa pour enfin entrer dans le manoir. Les larges portes de bois grincèrent quand elle les ouvrit. Puis ce fut le silence complet, hormis le bruit de ses pas sur le sol. L'endroit ordinairement occupé par nombre d'employé de maison était maintenant désert. La reine referma les yeux et inspira profondément, imaginant les serviteurs tout autour, les voyant s'incliner à sa venue. Elle sourit tout en expirant, puis elle grimpa les escaliers et passa à l'étage. Elle déambula au hasard dans les ailes du manoir, ouvrant les portes, cherchant les appartements privés de la commandante. Nia fini par se rendre tout au fond de l'aile ouest, là où se trouvaient les deux plus grandes chambres de la maison. Elle pénétra dans celle de droite et sut rapidement qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de celle de Lexa. La vue des innombrables cadres illustrant des plantes séchées, mais surtout ce qui se dégageait de cette pièce. Tout ici rappelait la douceur fragile de la commandante, celle qui vivait en son reflet inverse, sa demi-âme. Nia s'approcha de l'un des cadres et le décrocha. Elle reconnut une des fleurs poussant au Nord Vert, se souvint de l'avoir vu joncher le bord des routes menant vers le sud.

Dans un bruit de verre cassé, Nia quitta cette chambre, brisant une fois de plus une parcelle de l'intendante. Elle traversa le couloir pour se rendre là où elle désirait réellement aller. Elle ouvrit la porte précautionneusement, comme si elle tentait d'immortaliser ce moment dans sa mémoire, le jour où elle s'appropriait enfin une partie de ce qui lui faisait tant envie. La reine entra et referma derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour contempler toutes les armes qui couvraient les murs, celles qui se voulaient un rappel des guerres et des batailles menées et gagnées par toutes les précédentes Heda. Nia resserra ses doigts autour de la dague qui avait défiguré Dria. Elle se promit qu'avec cette même lame elle prendrait le dernier souffle de Lexa. Et ensuite elle reviendrait ici, ensuite elle accrocherait sa dague parmi ses comparses meurtrières.

La reine déambula dans la pièce, observant tout ce qu'il lui était donné de voir. Elle passa au placard, regarda les tenus, celles qu'elle reconnaissait et celles qu'elle découvrait à l'instant. Elle les caressa, en sentit même quelques une, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de cette Heda. Puis elle en sortit, se rendit au lit à baldaquin et y grimpa. Elle s'y étendit de tout son long et passa sa main sur le tissu, la remontant vers l'oreiller en prenant tout son temps. Dans sa course ses doigts trouvèrent un cheveu perdu. Elle le ramena près de son visage, pour en constater la couleur. D'un blond pâle, il ondulait le long de son poignet, trahissant la présence de Clarke en ces lieux. La reine laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller tout en riant avec démence. Elle serra le cheveu dans sa main, ce disant combien elle prendrait plaisir à faire plus ample connaissance avec la fille du ciel.

\------------------------------------------------

Clarke entrouvrit les paupières. Elle se frotta les yeux pour désembrouiller sa vue. Puis elle laissa ses doigts dériver vers ses tempes. Elle ne fit que les effleurer et déjà la douleur lui oppressa la tête. Elle échappa un gémissement de douleur alors que les images lui revenaient. Clarke revit le sourire de la reine, sentit à nouveau ses poings s'abattre de chaque côté de son visage. Après cela, c'était le vide complet, plus aucun souvenir, plus aucune idée de ce qui l'avait conduite ici. Elle se redressa en position assise et regarda la pièce où elle était. Il faisait sombre, aucune fenêtre sur les murs, aucune chandelle d'allumées. Elle leva les yeux vers la seule clarté qui fusait. À cette vue elle réalisa où elle avait été conduite, la grande salle du conseil. Car la faible lumière de jour couvert pénétrait dans le dôme trônant sur le temple, celui qui était si haut et paraissait si loin. À première vue, elle était seule, ne vit personne aux alentours. Elle se relevait péniblement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui la cloua sur place. Dans un murmure à peine audible, elle entendit des mots sans les comprendre.

La blonde se passa la main sur le front alors qu'un étourdissement la submergeait tout à coup. Ses tempes l'élancèrent à nouveau et elle se pencha pour prendre appui sur ses genoux. Après quelques instants, elle fut apte à mettre un pied devant l'autre, à tenter de discerner qui se trouvait enfermé avec elle. Quand la distance ne fut plus, quand il fut possible de constater qui partageait son cloisonnement, elle se laissa à nouveau glisser au sol.

\- Dria, soupira Clarke.

L'intendante était prostrée dans un coin, le côté droit de son visage caché dans l'ombre. Elle avait ses bras autour de ses jambes qu'elle tenait fermement contre son corps. Et dans un mouvement incessant, elle se berçait d'avant en arrière.

\- Dria, répéta la blonde tout en avançant sa main vers elle.

Dria se recula brusquement, se recroquevillant dans le coin plus encore.

\- Ses yeux sont noirs… sa bouche goûte le sang… je ne suis pas Heda…

Clarke fronça les sourcils à ces mots qu'elle avait à peine compris tant ils avaient été chuchotés.

\- Dria qu'est-ce que…

\- Enlever l'armure… couper les cheveux…bruler le visage… je ne suis pas Heda…

Clarke passa sa main à sa bouche suite aux mots de l'intendante. Car en les prononçant elle s'était retournée vers elle, avait laissé la faible lumière dévoiler son visage défiguré. Clarke la regardait droit dans les yeux, mais n'arrivait pas à la rejoindre. Dria avait les yeux noirs tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées et vacillantes. Et bien que son regard était plongé dans celui de la blonde, c'était comme si elle ne la voyait pas, comme si elle ne pouvait plus percevoir rien ni qui que ce soit nettement.

\- Je ne suis pas Heda… je ne suis pas Heda… je ne suis pas Heda.

Clarke recula la main qu'elle avait tendue vers Dria, se contenta de rester là, sans pouvoir la toucher, sans pouvoir tenter de la réconforter. Car elle était hors d'atteinte maintenant, trop loin pour que la blonde puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Clarke s'appuya dos au mur et la regarda en silence, l'écouta répéter ces mots en boucle tout en se balançant le regard absent. Elle la toisa, constatant ce qu'elle avait énuméré. Son maquillage noir avait été retiré, son armure également. Sa longue chevelure qui rappelait tellement celle de Lexa frôlait à peine ses épaules désormais. Mais le pire était sa joue. Enflée légèrement et marqué d'une énorme brûlure ayant fait fondre sa peau. Puis Clarke remarqua l'improbable, des pansements sur son corps meurtri. Là où la reine lui avait asséné des blessures durant son duel, aux flancs, à la cuisse et au bas de la jambe, des bandages avaient été posés soigneusement. C'était comme si la reine l'avait à la fois torturé et préservé, comme pour la maintenir en vie pour mieux en abuser.

\- Je ne suis pas Heda… je ne suis pas Heda… je ne suis pas Heda.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, soupira Clarke, démunie devant celle qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

Elle allait tenter à nouveau de s'approcher quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. La reine entra, suivit de quatre de ses gardes.

\- Amenez-les, leur ordonna-t-elle.

Les hommes approchèrent, deux vers Dria et deux vers Clarke. Quand le premier tenta de poser la main sur la blonde, elle lui asséna un violent coup de pied au genou. Il hurla tout en se reculant. Les trois autres se pressèrent sur elle pour la maitriser alors qu'elle essayait de les frapper à nouveau, bien décidée à ne pas les laisser la prendre si facilement. À eux trois ils finirent par la contenir, non sans peine. Celui qu'elle avait blessé se redressa pour la foudroyer du regard. Puis sans se modérer, il lui envoya son poing dans l'abdomen, lui coupant instantanément le souffle. Il alla recommencer quand la reine s'interposa.

\- Assez, elle doit-être présentable. Prend plutôt Heda sis, elle n'opposera aucune résistance.

Il s'inclina à la demande et se saisit de l'intendante. Il empoigna son bras et la mit sur ses pieds. Tous sortirent du temple du conseil. Ils descendirent les hautes marches de pierre pour arriver sur la grande place. Clarke remarqua tous les dégâts infligés aux demeures environnantes, toutes les vitres brisées, tous les biens jonchant le pavé. Mais ce qui lui glaça le sang fut la fumée s'élevant quelques rues plus loin. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle réalisa d'où elle émanait, de là où elle s'était rendue avec Briseïs, la maison de soin. Peut-importait la bâtisse, ce qui lui prenait au ventre c'était tous ceux qui y avaient été laissés, les blessés trop faibles pour être transportés dans le rassemblement exigé par l'usurpatrice des glaces. Clarke se débattit à nouveau, révolté par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Du calme, fille du ciel, lui dit la reine en se retournant vers elle.

Ses mots eurent l'effet contraire et Clarke pesta en remuant dans tous les sens.

\- Lexa va revenir, toi et les tiens n'en avez plus pour longtemps, grommela-t-elle entre les poignes de plus en plus serrées de ses assaillants.

La reine pencha sa tête vers l'arrière tout en se mettant à rire avec malice.

\- Ma chère Clarke, tu es restée inconsciente bien longtemps, et les murs du temple t'auront assourdi bien des choses.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce que Nia racontait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qu'ils s'immobilisèrent devant l'église barricadée. La reine se tourna à nouveau vers ses captives. Elle les regardait tour à tour, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire un choix. Puis elle ramena sa paume devant elle et regarda ce cheveu doré virevolter dans le vent. Elle desserra les doigts et le laissa s'envoler avec la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle fit quelques pas vers la blonde puis au dernier moment, changea de trajectoire. Elle empoigna Dria par les cheveux et la mit à genou par terre.

\- LÂCHE-LA! lui hurla Clarke.

Comme seule réponse Nia lui fit son fameux sourire dérangé. Puis tout en fixant ses yeux bleus, elle prit le visage de Dria entre ses doigts pour le tourner vers la chapelle.

\- Regarde-les bien, regarde-les tous. Il ne me suffit que d'un mot pour que tous soient brûlés vifs dans le brasier qui consumera cet endroit. Imagine-les tous, imagine leurs cris et leurs supplications. Voilà ce qui attend les tiens si par malheur tout ne se passe pas tel que prévu…

Nia la relâcha avec dédain et elle alla s'affaler sur le sol. Elle l'enjamba et se mit en marche vers la grande allée menant à l'entrée de la ville. Le garde vint relever Dria et tous suivirent la reine. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Clarke regarda par-dessus son épaule, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux habitants prisonniers en vain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux murailles, les guerriers d'Azgeda les y attendaient. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pu se poster sur les remparts se trouvaient derrière les portes, armés et l'air tendu. Nia mena son petit contingent tout au haut des marches pour aller se placer tout au centre, juste au-dessus des portes. Elle laissa ses gardes et ses captives hors de vue pour s'avancer seule au bord de la rambarde. Clarke n'en crut pas ses yeux, compris enfin ce qu'avait voulu dire la reine quand elle lui avait reproché d'avoir été inconsciente si longtemps, sourde par-delà les murs du temple. Dans le néant où l'avait plongé les coups de Nia, elle n'avait pu remarquer ce qui maintenant lui était impossible d'ignorer.

Emplissant les champs de jadis, des centaines de guerriers se tenaient en formation, alignés et prêts au combat, prêt à reprendre ce qui leur avait été dérobé, la capitale. Clarke balaya la foule de ses yeux grands ouverts, cherchant sans relâche celle qu'elle avait espéré plus que quiconque. Son regard se verrouilla sur celle qui se tenait à l'avant, seule comme l'était le commandement, Lexa.

\- Heda, dit la reine en s'inclinant vers l'avant, bienvenue à Polis!

Lexa serrait les brides de sa monture avec tant de force que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Elle et les siens avaient fait route sans relâche depuis le Nord vert, car ils se battaient contre celui qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, qui n'avait que faire de la faim ou de la soif, qui progressait sans se soucier de ce qui ralentit les hommes. Un ennemi qui avait donné des ailes à la nation de glace leur avait conféré l'avance qui avait tout fait basculer, un adversaire imbattable, le temps. Chevauchant à toute hâte ils s'étaient rués vers leur mère à tous, Polis, celle qui attendait leur retour, celle qui était maintenant aux mains de cette reine du nord.

La commandante avait épuisé toute sa patience, elle avait conduit les armées sur ses terres pour les trouver prises par ceux qu'elle croyait affronter aux Grands Lacs. Elle n'avait pu que les mener devant les murailles et les portes closes, à attendre que la reine daigne enfin se présenter à elle. Car attaquer la capitale captive n'était pas une option pour Lexa, et ce, même sous les avis contraires de ses généraux et du chef Horold.

Ils étaient en supériorité, oui, ils sortiraient vainqueurs, assurément. Mais combien d'habitants payeraient de leur vie cet assaut vengeur? Qu'importait de reprendre la ville s'il n'y avait plus de peuple pour y vivre. À quoi servirait une armée sans plus personne à défendre. Non, attaquer la cité n'était pas une option pour la commandante. Car parmi tous ces villageois qu'elle désirait préserver, il y en avait une en particulier qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner une fois de plus. Celle qui possédait ce bleu gardien d'un secret qu'elle s'était juré de garder, l'amour n'est pas faiblesse. Et si l'aube lui avait échappé, s'il lui avait ravi la seule autre personne à qui elle tenait plus que tout, elle ne laisserait pas le soleil se coucher sur la mort de Clarke. Et si elle n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé le sacrifice de Dria, elle ne comptait pas assister impuissante à la fin de cette fille du ciel qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

La douleur et le deuil serraient déjà Lexa entre leurs griffes et le fait de se trouver là devant la reine était insupportable. Enfin elle osait se présenter à elle, enfin elle pouvait croiser son regard empreint de folie. Mais de la voir commander sa capitale, de la voir fouler ses murailles la faisait bouillonner de rage, lui faisait serrer les brides de son cheval plus encore.

Nia regardait Lexa avec un tel plaisir, lisait toute la colère dans ses yeux. Elle se redressa de sa révérence provocatrice et commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Commandante, vous voilà à nos portes, menant des armées qui vous sont pourtant inutiles.

Nia se saisit de sa dague et l'utilisa pour pointer tous les natifs derrière Lexa, tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi depuis la bataille du Nord vert.

\- Mais vous voilà néanmoins, impuissant… faible.

Nia avait dit ce dernier mot en se penchant sur le rebord de la muraille, fixant la commandante avec encore plus d'intensité.

\- Et comme vous êtes là et moi ici, et puisque je détiens ce que vous chérissez trop pour risquer une attaque de front, voilà ce que nous allons faire…

\- Vous ne détenez que votre propre perte, lança Lexa. Vous tenez Polis, mais pour encore combien de temps. L'hiver est là et nous également. Combien de temps tiendrez-vous cachés derrière les murailles? Nous n'entrons pas… mais vous ne pouvez pas en sortir.

\- L'hiver est mon royaume commandante, je ne crains ni sa morsure ni ses ravages. Et quand les vivres viendront à manquer, c'est ton peuple qui devra s'en inquiéter… car c'est lui qui le remplacera. Restez là, attendez que le redoux vienne, mais sachez qu'à sa venue il ne restera plus un seul des vôtres. Ta menace est vaine et ne m'ébranle pas…Heda.

La reine lança sa dague dans les airs pour la rattraper habilement. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Dria et Clarke, puis se retourna vers Lexa.

\- Je détiens ce que tu chéris le plus, ce qui te rend impuissante et soumise, alors n'essaie pas de prétendre que je suis celle qui est prise au piège quand nous savons toutes deux que cela est faux.

La reine continua à s'amuser avec sa lame, l'utilisant pour ponctuer ses dires.

\- Nous allons procédez ainsi… j'ordonne… et toi Heda… tu obéis…

Lexa serra la mâchoire en expirant fortement. Nia sourit à l'effet produit et ne manqua pas de poursuivre.

\- Et dans ma grande clémence, je ne vais exiger qu'une seule chose, celle qu'on m'a promise et faussement offerte!

Nia plaqua le revers de sa dague sur la pierre de la rambarde, encore offusquée de la supercherie dont elle avait été victime. Elle releva le menton et regarda Lexa avec toute la supériorité qu'elle se trouvait par rapport à elle.

\- Une ville… une seule vie…

Les conseillers de la reine se regardèrent, ne réalisant pas ce que leur souveraine exigeait une fois de plus alors qu'elle avait l'avantage, du moins pour le moment. Et plutôt que d'user de cela elle se rattachait encore à sa soif de possession. Mais que pouvait bien valoir la vie de Heda si elle n'était plus à la tête de la capitale. Qu'est un chef sans terres à gouverner, rien. Alors, pourquoi risquer de tout perdre pour une suprématie pourtant déjà acquise? Bien des questions auxquelles ils ne pouvaient répondre. Car pour y arriver ils auraient dû se résoudre à croire ce qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas envisager, la démence de leur reine.

\- Le duel… soupira Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa petite sœur à sa place.

\- OUI! Dis Nia avec envie.

Elle regarda Lexa qui ne répondait pas, qui prenait bien trop de temps. Les secondes lui paraissaient comme des heures dans ce silence qui la séparait de ce qu'elle espérait depuis toujours.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu avais le choix commandante, ne m'as-tu pas comprise? J'ordonne… et toi…

\- Rends-moi les miens, tous autant qu'ils sont, et tu auras ce duel, rétorqua sèchement Lexa qui ne voulait plus l'entendre lui dire d'obéir.

La reine ne put que rire devant pareille demande.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais consentir à cela? Ma parole que ton peuple est encore en vie ne te suffit pas, non?

La reine rit plus encore, ayant prévu cette requête depuis le début. Voilà pourquoi Dria n'avait pas été exécuté, voilà pourquoi Clarke se tenait toujours debout même après l'affront de résistance qu'elle avait osé opposer.

\- Je vais me contenter de prouver ma bonne foi commandante, dit-elle en faisant signe à ses gardes de faire avancer ses prisonnières pour que Lexa puisse les voir.

Elle alla se placer tout près de Clarke et pris des mèches de cheveux entre ses mains. Elle les passa près de son visage et inspira leur parfum. Puis elle en coupa une fine tresse et s'éloigna. Nia se rendit près de Dria et lui remit les cheveux blonds.

\- On échange tu veux bien? lui demanda-t-elle.

Dria ne répondit pas directement, se contenta de fixer le vide et de répéter ce qu'elle ne savait plus que dire « je ne suis pas Heda ». La reine prit en échange le médaillon autour de son cou et le passa au sien.

\- Dans ma grande indulgence, je te rends l'une des deux. Mais je garde l'autre pour te rappeler ta promesse, pour te rappeler ce que ta traitrise te coûtera. Demain à l'aube, ici même… je t'attendrai…

La reine tourna le dos à Lexa et ordonna qu'on fasse descendre Clarke et Dria. À son tour elle dévala les marches et fit ouvrir les portes.

\- Ma chère Heda sis, il est temps de nous dire au revoir, puisses-tu retrouver celle qui t'espère tant, puisses-tu la décevoir comme tu sais si bien le faire…

La reine indiqua à ses hommes de faire sortir l'intendante et de refermer les portes derrière elle. Dans le bruit des rouages métalliques, elle plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Quant à toi, fille du ciel, nous allons enfin apprendre à mieux nous connaitre.

Elle approcha sa main de son visage, mais Clarke se déroba.

\- Mais quelle fougue en toi ma chère… voyons voir combien de temps tu la conserveras.

\------------------------------------------------

La nuit avait assombri le ciel qui s'était enfin dégagé. L'épais manteau de nuage qui avait recouvert Polis s'en était allé, avait libéré les cieux et les étoiles qui le recouvraient. Les armées alliées s'étaient retirés dans les bois pour y élire campement. Car l'heure du cavalier et des stratèges de guerre n'était plus. Ils s'étaient tous retranchés, car plus aucun d'entre eux n'aurait à se battre demain. Si près et si loin de chez eux à la fois ils attendaient, prenaient se repos tant attendu depuis les assauts des Grands Lacs.

Mais sous la tente de la commandante, la situation était tout autre. Car pour elle cette nuit n'avait pas la même signification salvatrice. Dans quelques heures à peine elle jouerait d'elle-même la victoire ou la défaite aux portes de Polis. Dans quelques heures tout serait terminé, enfin.

Et si la préparation et le repos étaient de mise, Lexa était loin d'être en mesure de s'y abandonner, non, elle n'aurait pas se luxe. Car dans sa clémence, la reine lui avait rendu celle qu'elle avait crue perdue à jamais. En la regardant s'approcher en boitant Lexa s'était rué à sa rencontre, n'arrivant pas à croire le présent inestimable qui lui était offert. Elle ne l'avait pas touché que déjà Dria se protégeait d'elle en se recroquevillant de peur, répétant sans cesse cette simple réalité qui cloua Lexa sur place. « Je ne suis pas Heda »

Les heures avaient passé et les sœurs étaient restées seules sous la tente de la commandante. Lexa avait eu beau tout essayer, la rigueur et la douceur, rien n'avait pu percer l'effroi que le simple touché inspirait à Dria. Elle n'avait pu que rester à ses côtés, à contempler, impuissante les ravages qu'on lui avait infligés. Et Lexa avait compris pourquoi la reine avait maintenu sa sœur en vie malgré sa tromperie et sa défaite du duel. Ce n'était pas par clémence, loin de là, c'était uniquement pour que cet instant précis se produit. Pour exhiber à la commandante ce qu'elle avait perdu, ce qu'elle n'avait su protéger.

Puis Lexa fit demander Indra, lui fit chercher Lincoln, car les bandages qui recouvraient Dria commençaient à être traversés de sang, se devaient d'être changés. Si elle ne pouvait plus atteindre son esprit, elle pouvait au moins s'assurer de soigner son corps des blessures du duel auquel elle n'aurait jamais dû participer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Indra revint avec Lincoln et Octavia qui la suivait comme toujours. Elles allaient laisser Lincoln avec les sœurs quand elles furent retenues par ce qui se passa.

Dria, qui jusqu'alors semblait seule dans sa tête, émergea de sa solitude aliénée. Elle avait vu Lincoln, et d'un seul coup s'était levé pour se cacher derrière Lexa.

\- Il est là… mais ils sont toujours ensemble… et s'il est là c'est que lui aussi…

Lexa fit signe à Lincoln de s'immobiliser et elle se retourna pour croiser le regard de Dria. Dans ses yeux noirs tremblants, elle y vit la peur, pure et simple.

\- Qui est là Dria, qui?

\- Ils sont toujours ensemble… ils sont comme des frères… s'il est ici alors lui aussi…

Dria se crispa davantage derrière Lexa.

\- Ne le laisse pas aller le chercher… Nyk…

Elle ne put prononcer son nom alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient plus encore.

\- Ne le laisse pas m'approcher Lexa… ne le laisse pas poser ses mains sur moi…Lexa je t'en supplie aide moi…

Lexa resta sans mot quand Dria alla se presser contre elle, non car elle allait mieux, uniquement car sa folie l'y avait conduite. Désespérée et terrifiée elle s'était cachée derrière elle, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Lexa l'entoura de ses bras et posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Shhhh ne craint rien, Nyko ne te touchera plus jamais… Lexa avait prononcé ses paroles à voix basse, mais néanmoins, elles n'échappèrent pas à ceux se trouvant à quelques pas à peine.

\- Indra, Octavia, vous pouvez disposer.

Les femmes sortirent, non sans comprendre enfin ce qui avait motivé les actions meurtrières de leur commandante envers leur guérisseur. Et si cela n'avait pas été dit clairement, elles se doutaient bien que Heda ne punissait jamais sans raison. Et si elle avait asséné pareil châtiment à leur soigneur, la faute avait dû l'atteindre personnellement, ou dans ce cas-ci, celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Lexa fit asseoir Dria et elles restèrent enlacées. En silence, elle fit signe à Lincoln de procéder. Il commença par dérouler le bandage au bas de sa jambe, le seul qu'il lui était possible d'atteindre pour le moment. Quand il l'eut retiré, il resta là à fixer le morceau de tissu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda la commandante qui lisait l'incompréhension sur le visage du guérisseur.

\- C'est à Polis qu'on lui a fait ses bandages? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas? D'où voudrais-tu qu'ils viennent?

Il lui présenta les pansements, lui montrant qu'ils avaient été enduits d'une épaisse pâte visqueuse.

\- Heda, ces bandages n'ont pas été faits pour lui venir en aide, les plaies qu'ils recouvrent ont été laissées béantes pour que cette mixture continue à entrer dans son sang. Je ne saurais dire ce que c'est, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que cela ne fait que lui nuire…

Lexa prit le visage de Dria sans ses mains et regarda ses pupilles dilatées, ce regard absent.

\- C'est ce qui l'a rendu comme ça? demanda-t-elle, une pointe de désespoir perçant dans sa voix.

Lincoln secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pourrais le dire, cela dépasse largement mes connaissances en la matière. Je peux nettoyer et refermer les plaies. Mais pour ce qui es de son…hum…état…je ne peux rien garantir. Nous ne pouvons espérer que cela se résorbe en l'absence des substances qui lui étaient administrées dans les pansements.

Lexa hocha la tête, le priant de s'exécuter au plus vite. Non sans peine, elle contint Dria qui lutta contre les soins de Lincoln. Elle se débattit, cria et hurla dans sa démence, mais Lexa la garda dans ses bras, lui fredonna cette mélodie d'une enfance lointaine qui finit par la calmer. Bientôt elle fut affublée de nouveaux bandages et Lincoln les laissa seules à nouveau. Tout juste avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard vers la commandante. À ce moment il ne vit plus leur chef sans pitié, celle qui lui avait ravi son frère et son ami le plus cher. Il y vit une demi-âme protégeant son autre moitié, une sœur en ayant vengé une autre.

Lexa la berça contre elle, fredonnant sans cesse, car seulement ainsi Dria avait semblé s'apaiser. Puis son souffle s'était ralenti, et contre toute attente, elle s'était endormie. Dans le sommeil plus personne ne pourrait plus l'atteindre maintenant, dans les bras de sa sœur elle était en sécurité, enfin. Pendant longtemps, Lexa la regarda, appréciant la paix que le sommeil lui apportait, l'emportant loin, très loin de tout cela. Elle la regarda aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, mais finit par en souffrir. Devant elle était étendue une sœur brisée, torturée et défigurée, son reflet imparfait. Non pas parce qu'elle représentait toute la faiblesse que la commandante n'était pas, non. Parce qu'aujourd'hui elle n'était plus cette douceur et cette naïveté innocente. Un reflet est l'image inverse, le complément contraire. Et les demi-âmes qu'elles étaient s'étaient toujours balancées de la sorte. Mais ce soir Lexa ne voyait plus toute la bonté et la délicatesse qu'elle avait laissé Dria porter pour toutes deux. Ce soir elle remarqua à quel point on avait dépouillé sa sœur de tout ce qui la représentait.

Et cette vision avait atteint Lexa en plein cœur, l'avait fait se relever pour sortir de sous la tente, pour se dérober à celle qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Dans l'air froid de la nuit, elle resta postée non loin de l'entrée de sa hutte, les yeux rivés vers sa capitale tombée aux mains de l'ennemi. Sans se soucier des heures qui filèrent, Lexa resta planté là, visualisant ce que demain serait. Elle était si absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix à nouveau familière.

\- Regarde… dis faiblement Dria.

Lexa tourna la tête pour regarder sa sœur qui l'avait rejointe. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel dégagé. Tel que demandé, la commandante tourna à son tour le regard vers le ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas de médaillon à échanger avec toi ce soir, ma sœur…elle… elle me l'a pris…

Dria passa sa main à son cou et ne trouva aucun collier auquel se rattacher. Elle passa plutôt à l'une de ses poches, celle où la reine y avait laissé une mèche blonde, une tresse de Clarke.

\- Demain je te le rendrai, Dria, demain tout sera enfin terminé.

\- N'y va pas… ne va pas affronter cette reine, Lexa.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix…

\- Mais si, tu as une armée entière derrière toi, pourquoi affronter seule alors…

\- Tu as offert ta vie dans ce duel perdue d'avance et tu voudrais me voir fuir alors que tu as fait face seule? Jamais…

\- Mais tout est différent aujourd'hui. Moi je l'ai fait, car je n'avais réellement pas d'autre choix, en me confondant avec toi elle nous aura offert une nuit de répit, t'auras laissé le temps de revenir…

\- Et je suis là maintenant, Dria, et tout comme toi je n'ai pas d'autre choix. User de l'armée et risquer de voir tous les habitants sacrifiés n'est pas une option.

\- Je les ai vus Lexa, tous, ils ont été enfermés dans la cathédrale. Ils les y ont barricadés de l'extérieur…

Dria fit une pause.

-… n'abandonne pas ta victoire certaine contre la parole que les nôtres auront été épargnés dans l'attente de ce duel. Ils sont peut-être déjà tous morts et Clarke…

\- Elle va bien? Elle…

\- Je ne sais pas Lexa, mais si Nia décide de s'amuser avec elle comme elle l'a fait avec moi…

Dria détacha ses yeux du ciel et les referma. Les souvenirs affluèrent derrière ses paupières closes. À nouveau, elle sentit la brulure sur son visage, entendit son rire, entendit sa voix dans sa tête lui répéter sans cesse les mêmes mots.

\- Je ne suis pas Heda…je ne suis pas…

Lexa prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne pour la détourner de la noirceur où elle commençait à sombrer à nouveau.

\- Je suis là Dria, tout est terminé, tu n'es plus avec elle, tout ira bien maintenant.

Dria ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le ciel à nouveau. Puis dans un soupir, elle laissa aller tout le poids qui lui pesait, tout ce qui l'avait retenu ici toutes ces années. Dans son souffle givré, elle se sentit plus légère, s'abandonna à la délivrance d'une décision prise devant ce spectacle constellé.

\- Tu as raison… tout ira bien maintenant.

Elle alla saisir la tresse blonde de Clarke puis resserra à nouveau ses doigts entre ceux de Lexa, lui donnant ce que la reine avait troqué contre son pendentif. Mais surtout, pour la préparer à cette décision prise quelques instants auparavant.

\- Vois-tu ce ciel Lexa… vois-tu comment même sans la lune il est magnifique?

Lexa ne répondit pas, se contenta de laisser son regard dériver du firmament pour passer à celle qui se tenait debout à ses côtés, puis à ce qu'elle venait de passer entre leurs mains.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi il est si beau même sans elle?

Dria détourna ses yeux du ciel et alla les plonger dans ceux de Lexa.

\- C'est parce qu'il est parsemé d'étoiles… et celles-ci veillent sans cesse… elles ne croissent, ni de décroissent… ne sont ni pleines, ni nouvelles… mais restent inlassablement là… elles veillent sans cesse Lexa.

\- Dria…

Celle-ci ne répondit pas à l'évocation de son nom. Elle se contenta d'aller appuyer son front contre celui de sa sœur, de prendre ses mains dans les siennes dans ce rituel dénué de pendentifs à pouvoir échanger. Lexa resserra ses doigts entre les siens, tentant de la retenir, la sentant s'éloigner, disparaitre peu à peu.

\- Reste avec moi, Dria.

Dria secoua la tête, sans pour autant l'éloigner de celle de sa sœur. Elle passa ses doigts au cou de Lexa, caressa le médaillon qui la représentait, elle, la lune changeante.

\- Ce lien qui nous unit nous garde ensemble pour toujours, où que nous allions. On ne peut séparer une âme en deux comme on ne peut nous séparer ma sœur.

L'espace d'un instant, Lexa crut entendre leur mère. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas elle qui lui faisait ses adieux ce soir, non, c'était celle qui, dans toute cette noirceur, avait abdiqué sa lumière.

\- Ai hod yu in, dit Lexa tout en n'arrivant pas à camoufler le tremblement de sa voix.

Dria se recula et déposa un court baiser sur son front.

\- Ai hod yu in, lui rendit-elle en retour.

Lexa se résigna à relâcher ses doigts des siens et la laisser s'éloigner, sachant que si elle n'avait pu la protéger, elle pourrait encore moins la retenir de partir. Et en un instant, elle se retrouva à nouveau seule sous ce ciel sans lune, une mèche de cheveux et les étoiles comme dernières compagnes.


	28. Némésis

_\- Lexa, Dria, vous portez l'autre avec vous maintenant. Sachez que peu importe ce qui arrivera et même si vos chemins viennent à se séparer, vous ne serez jamais seule. Car ce lien qui vous unit vous garde ensemble pour toujours, où que vous alliez. On ne peut séparer une âme en deux comme on ne peut vous séparer mes filles._

_Lexa regarda sa mère qui se trouvait étendue sur son lit. Et contre toute espérance, ses traits étaient clairs, comme si ses souvenirs inconscients avaient réussi à la préserver. Comme si ici seulement sa mémoire lui revenait, lui rendait ce visage oublié depuis trop longtemps. Elle réalisa combien les sœurs lui ressemblaient désormais, dans ses yeux verts, dans cette chevelure ondulée. Elle observa ensuite une toute petite Dria qui regardait le médaillon en forme de soleil entre ses mains, celui qu'on venait de lui confier. Puis toutes deux levèrent les yeux vers celle qui les regardait par-delà le temps, debout dans cette hutte d'antan, la commandante. Dria se laissa glisser par terre et tendit sa main d'enfant vers sa sœur._

_\- Vient Lexa, il faut dire au revoir à mère maintenant._

_Lexa sentit son cœur se serre à cette petite voix de fillette, à ce visage sans émotion, à cette main qui lui été offerte. Elle approcha et vint enlacer ses doigts autour de ceux de Dria. Quand elle s'apprêta à poser à nouveau le regard sur sa mère, elle sentit de la pluie sur son visage. La tente n'était plus, elle avait fait place au grand chêne, à cet orage froid et sombre. Lexa regarda les sillons incrustés dans l'écorce, la terre retournée à la base de l'arbre centenaire._

_\- Nous devrions rester ici, Lexa, dit la petite Dria._

_Lexa la regarda, si frêle et menue à côté de la femme qu'elle était à ses côtés. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, tenant encore sa main dans la sienne. Dria fixait le chêne, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur ses joues. Lexa lui empoigna les épaules pour la retourner, pour que leurs regards se croisent. La fillette pivota, faisant reculer sa grande sœur à la vue qu'elle venait de lui offrir._

_Ses longues mèches de cheveux tombaient au sol. Dria retira son collier et le tendit à Lexa, mais en un instant, il s'égraina entre ses doigts, lui échappa dans une bruine poussiéreuse. Puis la fillette ramena sa main contre son visage, gémissant de douleur alors qu'une large plaie lui apparaissait sur la joue. Lexa alla la prendre dans ses bras, mais la gamine se recula, se dégagea de cette étreinte non désirée._

_\- Nous aurions dû rester ici, Lexa… comment avons-nous pu tant nous perdre en chemin… si seulement nous étions restées ici…_

_Dria s'éloigna pour aller se recroqueviller au pied du grand arbre. Elle encercla ses jambes de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux._

_\- Je ne suis pas Heda… je ne suis pas Heda… je ne suis pas Heda._

_Lexa referma les yeux durement, se frappant le visage de ses paumes pour tenter de se soustraire à cette vision qui la torturait. Elle rouvrit les paupières en entendant la voix de sa sœur qui hurlait._

_\- LEXA! criait l'enfant en tendant ses petits bras vers elle, emportée au loin de force par des guerriers natifs._

_Lexa alla s'élancer vers eux quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule._

_\- Je vois cette hargne et cette fougue en toi, enfant. Je vois la promesse d'une force et d'une grandeur que tu ne t'imagines pas encore._

_\- Anya…_

_Lexa la regarda en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Elle était là, aussi réelle que l'était l'improbabilité du moment. La chef lui fit signe de la suivre et s'éloigna. La commandante alla mettre un pied en avant quand elle sentit le sol se dérober tout autour. Sa vue se brouilla et d'innombrables images vinrent l'aveugler, la faire tomber de tout son long. Les mêmes visions qui l'avaient submergée bien des années auparavant, celle des souvenirs et des vies d'autres femmes, d'autres Heda._

_La chute ne se termina pas sur le sol des bois, sur les feuilles mortes et les racines, non. En ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, ses doigts sentirent la surface rugueuse et dure de la pierre. Lexa tenta de se relever, mais rien n'y fit, elle était percluse en elle-même, cloitrée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle reconnut l'endroit immédiatement tant par la vue que par la douleur provenant de ses poignets. Sous un dôme ouvert en son centre, elle reposait, étendue sur la stèle au temple de la double vie._

_Des ombres s'approchèrent, vinrent l'encercler autour de l'hôtel. Quand ils furent enfin assez près, elle put distinguer leur visage. Néanmoins, ils semblaient tous plus jeunes, une décennie de moins marquant leurs traits._

_\- Elle est si jeune, dit Irsil en se penchant plus avant._

_\- Elle est encore une enfant, ajouta Nama._

_\- Lexa n'est plus une enfant depuis longtemps, les repris Anya, non sans apposer sa main sur l'avant-bras de son second, juste au-dessus de l'entaille encore sanguinolente._

_\- Regardez, dit Wost en pointant les sillons dans la roche, ceux qui maintenant se rejoignaient, emplis du sang de celle qui était étendue sur la pierre._

_\- Heda, dit uniquement Bolfir en toisant la nouvelle commandante, celle devant qui il devrait maintenant s'incliner._

_\- Et cette Lexa, elle était ton second Anya? demanda Gustus._

_Anya hocha la tête en se tournant vers Lexa, resserrant ses doigts sur son bras._

_\- Elle est donc seule? reprit-il._

_\- Je l'ai conduite ici moi-même si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit-elle, une pointe de surprotection et de défi dans la voix._

_\- Non, je demande si elle est seule, si elle a une famille._

_\- Pour que l'un d'eux se joigne à nous, Anya, ajouta Bolfir._

_La chef haussa d'abord les sourcils, puis ferma les yeux, revoyant ce jour à Andrews._

_\- Oui, elle a une sœur… une demi-âme._

_Tous gardèrent le silence à cette évocation, se regardant les uns les autres. Une Heda ayant une demi-âme était une première, rendait le rôle d'intendante bien différent._

_\- Où est-elle aujourd'hui? demanda Irsil._

_\- Elle a été emportée par un guérisseur du Nord Vert. C'est tout ce que je sais._

_Les membres du conseil ne risquèrent pas d'autres questions, car le ton qu'avait emprunté Anya ne laissait présager rien de bon._

_\- Bien, nous irons donc chercher cette jeune intendante aux Grands Lacs, dit Bolfir en s'éloignant avec Wost._

_Irsil et Nama repartirent également._

_\- Nous voilà maintenant dirigée par deux enfants, Irsil, comment Heda a-t-elle pu jeter son dévolu sur elle?_

_\- Je ne saurais le dire, Nama. Mais une chose est néanmoins certaine, si cette Lexa a été choisie à cet âge, c'est qu'elle se devait de l'être. Je crois que des jours prometteurs nous attendent avec ce règne, avec notre nouvelle Heda._

_Quand il ne resta plus que Bolfir et Anya, un long silence s'installa. Lexa était toujours prisonnière en elle-même. Ne pouvant ni bouger ni parler, ne pouvant qu'être spectatrice de ces instants auquel l'inconscient l'avait soustraite jadis. Mais maintenant tout lui revenait, comme si elle s'y trouvait réellement, bien des années avant._

_Lexa n'arrivait qu'à regarder ceux qui lui manquaient terriblement. Avec eux elle avait grandi, elle avait appris, tout apprit. Si elle était devenue la Heda digne des attentes qu'on lui avait vouées, c'était grâce à eux. Et de les revoir ici la faisait se sentir toute petite à nouveau, la faisait redevenir enfant devant eux. Pendant un instant, elle souhaita qu'ils restent là, qu'ils ne partent plus, plus jamais. Ils se penchèrent ensemble au-dessus d'elle et vinrent lui murmurer à l'unisson._

_\- Me gonplei ste odon…_

_Et avec ces mots, ils se reculèrent. Mais contrairement aux autres membres du conseil ils ne quittèrent pas le temple, non, ils basculèrent dans l'ombre, repartir plus loin que l'espace et le temps. Lexa hurlait à l'intérieur de sa tête, n'en pouvait plus de rester là._

_\- Shhhhh, dit une voix dans sa tête._

_Lexa était encore à tenter de la reconnaitre lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de quelqu'un pressé sur elle. Grimpée sur la pierre, placée sur elle pour la contraindre à rester immobile encore davantage, la reine des glaces la fixait._

_\- Descend de cette stèle Heda… lui dit-elle entre ses dents serrées._

_Nia leva ses mains et tourna ses poignets pour que Lexa puisse voir qu'ils étaient entaillés. Le sang dégoulinait de ceux-ci, glissant le long de ses avant-bras pour retomber en gouttelette sur le visage de la commandante._

_\- Je vais prendre tout ce que tu as de plus cher à tes yeux, absolument tout, Heda…_

_\- LEXA, AIDE-MOI, LEXAAA!_

_Lexa se débattait dans ce corps invalide qu'était le sien, car elle avait reconnu cette voix qui appelait à l'aide, Clarke. La reine se pencha sur elle et alla murmurer à son oreille._

_\- Demain, ce ne sera plus que toi et moi… mais en attendant… la fille du ciel et moi allons passer un bon moment…_

_Nia lui mordit le lobe d'oreille en terminant ses mots. Elle se recula à nouveau et empoigna la dague qu'elle avait à la ceinture. La reine la prit à deux mains et la monta haut dans les airs. Au son des hurlements de Clarke qui se faisait de plus en plus fort et implorant, elle abattit la lame dans le cœur de la commandante._

_\- TU N'ES PAS HEDA!_

 

* * *

 

Lexa se redressa âprement dans son lit. Elle respirait avec peine et son cœur martelait son rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Instinctivement, elle passa sa main sur son torse, là où la reine avait planté sa dague irréelle, dans toute la cruelle vraisemblance qu'avait été ce cauchemar. Elle inspira profondément tout en finissant de reprendre ses esprits. Puis à nouveau, son cœur s'emballa, car elle ne sentit plus entre ses doigts ce qu'elle détenait avant de s'endormir, la tresse blonde de Clarke. Lexa pivota sur elle-même avec empressement, cherchant à tâtons sur le lit, écartant les couvertures et les oreillers. Elle soupira de soulagement quand sa main trouva les mèches dorées. Elle resserra fermement ses doigts autour et ramena son poing contre elle.

Lexa se recroquevilla au centre du lit et referma les yeux. Dans toute cette mer cauchemardesque dont elle venait tout juste d'émerger, elle se cramponnait à la seule chose qui lui restait, le dernier présent que lui avait offert Dria avant de partir pour de bon. Au creux de sa main, la tresse blonde la retenait ici-bas, l'ancrait dans la réalité qu'était la situation actuelle.

Lexa laissa ses pensées dériver vers la capitale, vers celle qui y était encore captive, Clarke. Elle la revoyait sur les murailles durant ce trop court moment où la reine l'avait exhibé comme un trophée. Elle revoyait son regard qui ne trahissait aucune peur, obstinément tenace jusqu'à la fin. Puis cette vision se dissipa alors qu'elle entendait à nouveau les cris dans le temple de la double vie.

Lexa se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, comme pour échapper à ces hurlements qui venaient de l'intérieur de sa tête. Mais rien n'y faisait, Clarke continuait de la supplier de lui venir en aide, d'implorer que ses souffrances cessent.

La commandante se sentait si démunie, si faible et impuissante en ce moment. C'était comme si elle était ballotée dans les flots déchainés et ravageurs qu'était la tempête de cette reine des glaces. Mais, malgré tout ce tumulte elle n'était pas emportée au loin, elle restait là, à lutter pour rester en surface, se retenant fermement à cette ancre entre ses doigts, les mèches de cheveux blonds. Car eux seuls l'empêchaient de sombrer, la gardait à flot, lui rappelait qu'elle se devait de tenir bon, au moins pour elle.

Mais, malgré tout, l'attente était insoutenable. De devoir attendre là, si près de sa capitale, enfermée à l'extérieur des hautes murailles, sachant que celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout était entre les griffes de cette reine démente. Et nul endroit n'était moins certain que sous le joug de la souveraine de la montagne blanche.

* * *

\- Ça suffit, ordonna Nia en levant la main.

Le premier garde cessa de verser sa cruche d'eau et le second, retira le sac de jute recouvrant la tête de Clarke.

\- Sortez, laissez-nous, ajouta la reine.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que la même routine était répétée, encore et encore. La reine ne se lassant jamais des borborygmes ineptes qui émanaient de la blonde alors qu'elle subissait salve après salve.

Nia n'avait jamais été éprise des tortures barbares, celles qui laissaient le captif au bout de son sang. Qu'importait les blessures dont on pouvait guérir, celles que le temps aurait tôt fait de cicatriser. Ce qui lui conférait la plus grande satisfaction morbide était cette petite lueur dans le regard mortifié par la peur la plus pure qui soit. Car chacun avait cette faille, cette crainte d'une douleur en particulier, ce qui le rendait vulnérable au plus haut point.

Et la reine avait trouvé ce qui pétrifiait Clarke, l'eau. Cette découverte avait été faite suite à une simple question posée parmi tant d'autres, « Dis-moi, fille du ciel, si ton peuple sait voler, sait-il seulement nager? ». À ce moment précis, les yeux bleus avaient trahi le secret évident. Nia avait donc songé à la mener au bout des quais, à la regarder se débattre dans cette mer traitresse. Mais malgré toute la folie qui inspirait ce châtiment, il restait encore assez de raison pour se résoudre à ne pas envisager cette option. Car même si la vue de la blonde luttant pour rester à la surface lui faisait tant envie, elle ne désirait pas sa mort. Et la plonger dans cette eau glacée à l'aube de l'hiver aurait rendu le spectacle de courte durée.

Alors si elle ne pouvait conduire Clarke à l'océan, l'eau viendrait d'elle-même. Le plaisir était de la noyer lentement et pour ce faire, il y avait bien d'autres manières d'y parvenir. Et celle qui fonctionnait le mieux était celle qu'ils avaient employée durant l'heure précédente. On l'avait attachée sur une table en position couchée, on lui avait mis un sac en maille fibreuse sur la tête et l'on avait versé des cruches d'eau. Le tissu collait au visage et gardait le liquide, rendant impossible de voir et de tenter de se soustraire au torrent qui emplissait la gorge. Le corps et l'esprit devaient lutter de pair pour essayer de ne pas se noyer à l'air libre. Mais pour quelqu'un dont la simple peur de nager bordait les cauchemars, ce supplice atteignait de tous autres sommets.

Toutefois, le plaisir n'y était plus, du moins plus autant. La voir se débattre avec hargne, la voir recracher obstinément à travers la jute était un réel délice. Mais désormais, Clarke n'avait plus rien à lui offrir, n'était plus qu'un corps détrempé s'arquant faiblement. Ainsi Nia avait ordonné que le châtiment cesse. Car maintenant elle était prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, maintenant elle aurait toute son attention passive, pourrait enfin terminer de la noyer de ses mots.

Nia regarda ses hommes quitter la pièce et quand la porte se referma, elle alla auprès de la table. Clarke clignait des yeux à maintes reprises pour tenter de clarifier sa vue embrouillée. Elle se cambrait encore en toussotant, davantage par réflexe que par nécessité. Sa respiration était haletante, obstruée par toute l'eau ingérée.

\- Demain tout sera terminé, Clarke… demain, l'esprit de Heda sera enfin libéré… sera à moi.

La reine grimpa lentement sur la table, alla se placer au-dessus de la blonde solidement ligotée. Elle laissa son poids peser alors qu'elle s'assoyait sur ses hanches et se penchait en prenant appui sur ses bras de chaque côté du visage de Clarke.

\- Ce bleu dans tes yeux… une mer bien calme maintenant…

Nia empoigna sa mâchoire entre ses doigts tout en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine.

\- Où est cette tempête qui faisait rage après le départ de Dria… où est cette hargne en toi… cette fureur si magnifique… si bleue…

Nia relâcha son emprise, passa le bout de son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de la blonde.

\- As-tu abdiqué ta flamme… s'est-elle éteinte… noyée avec toi?

La reine alla s'approcher plus encore pour se l'approprier comme elle l'avait fait avec Dria, mais en se pressant davantage Clarke s'arqua sans pouvoir lutter. Le poids sur elle avait fait remonter toute cette eau ingurgitée de force. Son corps se cambra violemment alors qu'elle expectorait sa torture. Nia se recula, évitant toute cette eau qui refaisait surface. Elle sourit de malice en admirant la scène. Puis lorsque le spectacle fut terminé, elle se résigna à descendre de la table et à quitter la pièce.

Nia y retrouva ses gardes ayant participé aux supplices infligés à la fille du ciel. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, remarqua que l'épaisse couverture nuageuse commençait à passer au gris, à abdiquer sa noirceur. Il était l'heure d'aller se préparer au dernier combat à mener. Mais si elle avait encore bien à faire, Clarke ne serait pas épargnée en son absence pour autant.

\- Lorsqu'elle respirera mieux à nouveau, recommencer à lui verser l'eau jusqu'à ce que…

Nia laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Jusqu'à ce que la limite soit atteinte… mais je la veux en vie… du moins ce qui en restera.

* * *

Lexa se tenait debout sous sa tente, immobile, le regard tourné vers l'assistante la plus improbable qui soit, Octavia. Quand le ciel avait commencé à s'éclaircir, elle s'était présentée, offrant son aide pour préparer Heda au duel à venir. Ryder qui gardait l'entrée avait transmis la demande à la commandante et maintenant, la second d'Indra œuvrait en ces derniers instants d'avant combat.

Tout ce qui avait rongé le cœur d'Octavia, tout ce qui lui avait fait détester Lexa au plus haut point n'était plus. La veille elle avait échangé avec Indra, partageant devant un feu de camp ce que tous se demandaient. Pourquoi la commandante n'usait-elle pas des armées pour reprendre Polis? Pourquoi laisser au hasard la chance de décider le sort de la capitale. Car ce duel ne serait dominé par aucune des deux, les rivales s'égalant sur les aptitudes guerrières. Indra lui avait rapporté la raison de son choix, son prétexte de vouloir préserver le peu d'habitant qui restait dans la cité vaincue.

À ce moment précis, Octavia avait laissé ses pensées s'entremêler tout en observant les flammes danser. Elle revoyait Lexa et Clarke revenir indemnes de leur fuite à tonDC, revivait le moment où Indra la forçait à choisir entre rentrer avec les troupes et rester à attendre son frère. Des choix imposés par la commandante, sacrifiant tant de vie, la sienne y comprise. Mais maintenant, d'autres visions venaient rejoindre les précédentes. Il y avait cette soirée où Mieno lui avait fait sa marque, ce moment trop court où, en compagnie de Clarke, elles avaient été témoins de la face cachée du pouvoir. Puis ce moment dans l'arène, quand Lexa avait empêché le second d'Azgeda de mettre fin à sa vie.

Indra l'avait sortie de ses songes avec ces mots qui s'étaient imprégnés en l'ancienne fille du ciel. « Parfois, on ne pardonne pas parce qu'ils le méritent, non, mais plutôt parce que toute cette haine, on ne peut la porter indéfiniment. »

Après cela, Octavia s'était rendue auprès de Lexa, la seule qui représentait un quelconque espoir pour le salut de Clarke. Celle qui un jour, semblant si lointain désormais, avait été envoyée sur terre, sacrifiée tout comme elle. Et même si elle était maintenant une native, Octavia n'oublierait jamais d'où elle venait, et surtout avec qui elle était venue.

\- J'ai terminé… Heda, dit Octavia en serrant une dernière sangle de l'armure qu'elle venait de mettre en place.

Lexa hocha la tête comme seule réponse, divaguant entre le moment présent et celui à venir.

\- Lexa… Osa dire Octavia.

Celle-ci plongea son regard dans le sien durant un court moment puis elle lui fit un signe de tête vers la sortie.

\- Retourne auprès d'Indra.

Octavia s'inclina et s'éloigna. Mais alors qu'elle allait passer l'entrée, Lexa lui dit ce qu'elle aurait dû ajouter à la fin de sa phrase, ce qu'elle avait omis.

\- Octavia… merci.

La jeune second esquissa un léger sourire et quitta la tente, laissant la commandante à nouveau seule. Lexa passa à la petite table près de son lit, se saisit d'un boîtier en métal et l'ouvrit, révélant une mixture noire. Elle y trempa ses doigts, puis les passa à son visage. Elle n'avait besoin ni de personne ni de miroir pour reproduire ses peintures caractéristiques. Elle les avait tracées tellement de fois que cela était un automatisme désormais.

Quand cette dernière étape de sa préparation fut accomplie, elle soupira longuement, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie de la hutte. Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle y trouva Ryder. En la voyant, il se pencha vers le paquet déposé à ses pieds. Il dénoua le lacet de cuir et put déplier l'étoffe.

\- J'ai fait affûter vos armes, Heda.

Lexa posa les yeux vers l'épée et la lance sur le sol. Son garde les lui tendit l'une après l'autre. La commandante rengaina son épée et prit la lance dans sa main droite. De son autre main, elle alla tâter sa dague, celle qu'elle avait cachée sous sa cuirasse. Tout y était, elle avait maintenant toutes les armes nécessaires à ce combat se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière, contempla le ciel couvert. Tout était étonnamment calme, il n'y avait plus que le bruissement du vent dans les hautes branches. Lexa tenta de figer ce moment de fausse quiétude dans son esprit. Mais la paix des bois fut brusquement interrompue par des bruits au loin. Elle referma les yeux un court moment alors qu'elle reconnaissait les tambours de la nation de glace, l'heure était venue.

Les armées alliées s'étaient pressées à la lisière de la forêt, chacun désirant assister à ce duel déterminant. Car son issue scellerait bien des vies, bien des destins. Pour concurrencer Azgeda, leurs propres tambours avaient été entonnés. C'était comme si la forêt avait pris vie, comme si de ces martèlements son cœur était enfin perceptible.

Ryder et Indra se tenaient aux côtés de Lexa alors qu'ils approchaient du rebord de la colline, celle qu'ils ne pourraient descendre. Cette dernière distance ne pouvait être parcourue par nul autre que leur commandante. S'ils l'avaient assisté et accompagné jusqu'ici, maintenant ils ne pourraient aller plus avant. Maintenant Lexa devait poursuivre seule, sans gardes, sans conseillers, sans intendante.

Lexa hocha la tête et fit un pas en avant, franchissant enfin cette limite invisible qui la détacherait de tous. Puis elle mit un autre pas devant l'autre et descendit le long de la pente menant à la cité. Quand le sol changea sous ses pas, quand les herbes hautes firent place aux cendres, elle s'immobilisa un court instant. Vint alors l'ultime soutien des siens. Entonné à l'unisson, ce simple mot répété encore et encore « Heda ». Mélangée aux tambourinements des caisses, cette clameur l'atteignit jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se remit en marche, traversa ses terres pour aller se poster à une cinquantaine de mètres du portail.

Elle regarda vers le haut des murailles et n'y vit que les des hommes aux visages peints de bleu, pas de trace de leur reine. Lexa planta sa lance dans le sol, bien obligée de se résoudre à faire la dernière chose en son pouvoir, attendre.

* * *

Les tambours de la nation de glace emplissaient la capitale déchue. Nia ressortait de la demeure de la commandante, là où elle avait élu domicile depuis son arrivée. Dans la chambre de Lexa, elle était allée se préparer. Sans assistance aucune, n'ayant jamais recours à qui que ce soit pour sa personne, elle avait réajusté son armure et refait ses peintures bleutées.

Elle avait ordonné qu'on fasse sortir les membres du conseil. Devant la grande cathédrale, ils attendaient ensemble, eux les quatre, les seuls habitants de Polis relâchés. La motivation n'avait toutefois rien à voir avec la clémence, c'était uniquement pour qu'ils assistent à la fin de leur commandante. Et quand la reine fut enfin prête, on les escorta jusqu'aux murs, les fit monter tout en haut. Seuls entre les hommes d'Azgeda, ils virent Lexa devant les portes, attendant tout comme eux cette reine retardataire.

Nia arriva peu de temps après le conseil, suivit de près par ses gardes supportant Clarke qui arrivait à peine à marcher. Elle leur fit conduire la dernière spectatrice parmi les autres. Et enfin, les engrenages d'acier se mirent à tourner, à s'emboiter pour ouvrir les larges portes.

Clarke se tenait à nouveau entre Bolfir et Irsil, dans cette affreuse impression de déjà vue. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, elle revivait ce moment où, recluse sur les murailles, elle était forcée d'observer sans pouvoir agir. Mais même si la vision de Dria allant à une mort certaine avait été déchirante, ce n'était rien comparé à cet instant. Clarke était appuyée contre la rambarde, n'arrivant pas à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle avait beau être à l'air libre, sous le vent glacial de l'aube, elle avait encore l'impression d'être engloutie sous le poids de l'eau. Elle se sentait pesante et faible sous les soubresauts encore présents. Ils remontaient de plus en plus fort, lui soulevant le cœur avec chaque répétition. Elle referma les yeux un instant en resserrant ses doigts sur les pierres des murailles.

Irsil alla tendre la main pour la poser au dos de la blonde quand il se ravisa. Celle-ci se reculait brusquement pour traverser les remparts. Pliée en deux sur la rampe, elle régurgita toute l'eau dont elle était sursaturée. Son corps était secoué dans cette vague inverse instinctive, cette dernière tentative de se libérer de sa noyade intérieure. La blonde essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche, puis passa ses mains à ses yeux, retira les larmes qui avaient coulées machinalement à l'effort. Puis elle se redressa, releva la tête pour dégager sa gorge, et prit une profonde respiration. L'air pénétra dans ses poumons comme s'il le faisait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Clarke respira lentement à plusieurs reprises puis se résigna à retraverser le mur.

* * *

Le portail se refermait derrière Nia alors qu'elle rejoignait la commandante, la fixant tout au long de sa lente marche.

\- Heda, dit la reine en s'inclinant faussement vers l'avant, tout comme elle l'avait fait devant Dria.

\- Nia, rétorqua sèchement Lexa.

\- Nous y voilà, enfin, dit la reine en se redressant.

\- Enfin, murmura Lexa.

La reine balaya la lisière de la forêt, toisant les armées venues observer l'affrontement, elle y reconnut les généraux placés plus avant. Puis elle sourit en constatant qui manquait.

\- Je vois que les tiens ont tous désiré être témoins de ta chute, commandante. Pourtant, je ne vois pas cette chère Dria… l'intendante n'est donc pas venue. Mais quel dommage…

\- Garde ta langue fourbe derrière tes dents, lui lança Lexa le regard noir.

À ces mots, elle revoyait la petite Dria de son rêve, celle dont les cheveux tombaient par terre, celle au visage marqué au fer rouge.

La reine se mit à rire devant la réaction de la commandante. Puis elle se recula et indiqua le haut des murailles.

\- Qu'est Heda sis maintenant, si ce n'est qu'une fleur fanée par le gel. J'ai mieux encore, Heda. J'ai tenu à ce que ton conseil restreint soit là, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Mais surtout, je t'ai apporté ta précieuse fille du ciel.

Lexa leva les yeux vers Clarke. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais furent bien différents de la veille. Il n'y avait plus cette absence de peur et cette détermination dans ce bleu qu'elle chérissait tant. Que lui était-il arrivé durant cette seule nuit, elle ne pouvait dire, mais quoiqu'il en fût, cela lui avait volé ce qui restait à prendre.

\- Maintenant que toute la famille est réunie… non c'est vrai il manque notre petite fleur…

Nia passa sa main à son cou et dégagea le pendentif caché sous son armure. Elle glissa ses doigts sur le médaillon représentant le soleil, celui qu'elle avait pris à Dria. Elle l'exhiba devant Lexa tout en lui souriant. Puis elle s'inclina vers l'avant, l'invitant à débuter ce qui n'avait que trop tardé, l'affrontement final.

Lexa s'inclina à son tour et lui tourna le dos. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et empoigna sa lance à deux mains. Elle referma les yeux alors qu'elle la faisait tournoyer, repassant cet entrainement d'une vie entière. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle revit Anya, puis Gustus, ceux qui avaient forgé celle qu'elle était, la préparant sans le savoir à ce duel ultime. Car aujourd'hui elle défendrait son titre comme aucune autre Heda avant elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Aujourd'hui, elle prouverait à tous que ce titre ne pouvait être ravi, il devait être mérité.

Ses songes furent brusquement interrompus quand elle sentit l'air siffler au-dessus de sa tête. Dans le tumulte des tambours et des acclamations de leurs peuples respectif, elle n'avait pu l'entendre approcher. Lexa fit volte-face, évitant du fait même un nouveau coup de lance. La reine cessa ses attaques devant son adversaire lui faisant maintenant face. Elle se contenta de sourire en se reculant légèrement, remettant un peu de distance entre elles.

Lexa se mit en mouvement, et au contraire de la reine, n'afficha aucune émotion. Elle garderait son contrôle, ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elles se mirent alors à valser dans cet enchainement de manœuvres lancées et contrées. Nia osait et Lexa parait, reprenant encore et encore les mêmes pas de cette danse de violence. Le bruit des manches en bois s'entrechoquant venait accompagner les tambours tout autour d'elles. Les lances claquaient l'une contre l'autre, sans pour autant arriver à atteindre leur cible.

La commandante restait là de son regard noir, concentrée et bien déterminée à prendre son temps. Car même si toutes deux étaient pressées de ravir la vie de l'autre, la raison accompagnait Lexa alors que la folie berçait Nia. Ainsi la commandante se devait de garder son avantage, car c'était un des seuls qu'elle possédait.

Lexa avait beau être reconnue pour son incroyable habileté aux tirs en tout genre, elle ne donnait pas sa place pour le maniement des autres armes. Toutefois, la reine des glaces était également une adversaire de taille. Elle était crainte et redoutée, et avec raison. La nation qu'elle dirigeait était la plus barbare et dure, un peuple sans merci se devait d'être mené d'une poigne de fer. On les dirigeait avec force et constance ou on mourrait en faiblissant. La montagne blanche forgeait des guerriers redoutables et des souverains sans pitié.

Et donc, tant sur les remparts qu'à la forêt, on savait que ce serait le plus grand duel qu'il leur serait donné de voir, probablement le dernier de leur temps. Car à la fin de celui-ci, leur monde serait changé, remanié par la vengeance et la victoire.

Nia continuait à décrire des cercles avec Lexa comme de fidèles partenaires. Mais ce rythme était bien trop lent à son goût, bien trop calculé. Il manquait de passion, de ferveur guerrière, elle ne sentait pas la présence de Heda, la vraie. Elle décida donc qu'il était grand temps de tester les limites de ce contrôle qu'affichait la commandante. Elle se recula de plusieurs pas, puis se mit à faire tournoyer sa lance entre ses mains, davantage pour démontrer son adresse que réellement pour menacer Lexa.

\- Je croirais voir Dria, tu entames ce combat avec aussi peu de capacité qu'elle en a eu malgré tous ses efforts. Si seulement tu avais pu la voir se cramponner à cette arme.

La reine se mit à rire, revoyant la pauvre Heda sis dans ce combat auquel elle avait consenti de force.

\- Elle t'a raconté comment cela s'est passé?

À ces mots, la reine s'élança sans prévenir, revint dans cette danse abandonnée plus tôt. Lexa contra ses salves tout en fronçant les sourcils, s'efforçant de ne pas imaginer sa sœur à sa place. Nia se recula à nouveau et recommença à faire tournoyer son arme.

\- Elle n'a opposé qu'une piètre résistance, n'a été qu'une offrande sacrifiée par ce conseil à qui tu confies la capitale… les sages et les stratèges.

Nia se remit à rire à l'évocation de ces qualificatifs.

\- Ils me l'ont laissé, ils me l'ont donné! Et moi… dans ma grande clémence, je te l'ai rendue. Mais pas avant de lui rappeler cette simple vérité. Dria a dû te la dire, elle n'avait plus que ça aux lèvres à la fin. Tu veux bien me la répéter…  _Heda_.

La reine tournoya sur elle-même tout en menaçant faussement Lexa de la pointe de sa lance. Lexa serra sa mâchoire, refusant de répondre avec des mots. Elle décida qu'elle la ferait taire autrement. Elle s'avança vers elle, projetant son arme en avant, évitant les répliques de Nia. Elle esquiva pour mieux riposter, puis trouva cette ouverture qu'elle était venue chercher. Le coup dévia sur l'armure métallique, non sans entailler une section en cuir.

À la douleur soulevée, Nia força Lexa à reculer, la menaçant de ses salves endiablées. La commandante s'éloigna pour à son tour aller faire tournoyer sa lance. Nia passa sa main à sa plaie, réalisant qu'elle n'était qu'en surface. Elle ramena ses doigts tachés de sang à ses lèvres, puis elle passa sa langue sur l'extrémité de ceux-ci. Elle referma les yeux un court moment, comme si elle en savourait la saveur.

\- Le même goût que sa bouche…

Lexa fronça les sourcils à nouveau, ne comprenant pas où le délire de la reine l'avait conduite.

\- Ta chère Dria… c'est le souvenir que j'en garde, le goût de son sang dans sa bouche.

Nia se passait la langue sur la lèvre inférieure alors que les jointures de Lexa devenaient blanches tant elle serrait le manche de sa lance.

\- LEXA AIDE MOI! LEXA JE T'EN SUPPLIE AIDE MOI! Hurla Nia avec mépris.

Elle se mit ensuite à rire avec une telle cruauté que Lexa ne put que se laisser contaminer. Elle ne put retenir la vision de Dria qui l'appelait par-delà le temps les lieux.

\- Comme elle t'a appelé… encore et encore. Elle a pleuré, crié et supplié ton retour… mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu l'as laissé prendre ta place, tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix que de lui rappeler l'essentiel… JE NE SUIS PAS HEDA, JE NE SUIS PAS HEDA…. JE NE SUIS PAS HEDA!

Lexa arrivait à l'entendre le redire sans cesse, sa petite sœur qui ne savait plus rien dire d'autre. Les images s'entrechoquaient, mélangeant des visions de torture et ce moment où elle partait sous le ciel sans lune. Le masque de Heda commença à se fissurer et avec cette craquelure, le contrôle de Lexa.

La commandante se jeta vers la reine dans un flot de coups mués par cette envie de protéger même s'il était trop tard. Nia ne se fit pas prier pour participer à ce qu'elle avait tant attendu, et de ces viles paroles obtenues. Lexa envoyait ses manœuvres avec autant de force que de précision. Mais entre elles, il n'y avait plus autant de retenue, de protection pour elle-même. Nia prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à ce rythme accéléré, à cette fougue enfin perceptible, mais pas encore suffisamment.

Le bois se frappait sans répit, glissait sur le métal et dans les airs. Toutes deux se déplaçaient avec agilité, évitant ici pour contrer là. Le temps s'était accéléré tout comme le battement de leur cœur à l'unisson par-delà leur armure respective. Il filait à toute vitesse et aurait tôt fait d'emporter l'une ou l'autre si elles poursuivaient cette cadence effrénée.

Mais l'empressement cessa quand la pointe de la lame de Nia glissa le long du manche de celle de Lexa. Pour se protéger les doigts, la commandante les desserra un court instant, quoique pas assez rapidement pour échapper à la reine. Celle-ci usa de ce relâchement et fit pression sur l'arme de Lexa. Le bas du manche s'éleva dans les airs alors que Nia l'empoignait pour le coincer derrière la sienne. Elle n'eut plus qu'à forcer un levier et en un instant, projeta son coude au visage de Lexa pour terminer la manœuvre.

Le coup avait été aussi puissant que dévastateur. Car s'il avait envoyé Lexa au sol, il l'avait également privé de sa première arme. Nia se recula alors qu'elle faisait maintenant virevolter sa prise et sa propre lance. Dans un rire malfaisant, elle brisa le manche ennemi. Les morceaux tombèrent en éclisses sur le sol gelé, allèrent rejoindre leur maitresse.

* * *

Clarke eut le souffle coupé en voyant Lexa tomber au sol. Durant la première partie de l'affrontement, elle avait senti que l'air lui manquait tant la peur la prenait au ventre. Rien ne pouvait égaler le sentiment d'impuissance, de voir l'être aimé affrontant pareil péril et cette situation atteignait de tout autre sommet en ce moment. Clarke était prise ici, obligée de regarder la reine menacer de lui enlever celle qu'elle n'avait pu qu'espérer durant les jours précédents.

Dans cette brise mordante, la nuit dans la cabine à l'Arche semblait bien loin. Comme si tout cela n'avait pas réellement eu lieu, comme si tout n'était plus qu'ici et maintenant. L'angoisse étouffante était telle qu'elle pétrifiait la blonde, lui rendant impossible de se souvenir des jours passés, incapable d'envisager un futur déchu. Elle se sentit noyée à nouveau, eut l'impression de sentir cette eau entrer en elle, la menacer de l'intérieur.

* * *

\- Bien, bien commandante, mais quelle démonstration de tes habilités, me voilà presque conquise.

Lexa essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue alors qu'elle se remettait sur pied. Perdre cette première étape était toutefois prévisible et elle avait depuis longtemps accepté cette éventualité. Car tous connaissaient la maitrise de la reine des glaces pour cette arme. Mais comme le voulaient les règles du duel, elle avait dû débuter ainsi, attendant de pouvoir enfin passer à ce qui faisait sa propre renommée, du moins après les tirs de précisions. Lexa dégaina son épée, l'admira dans toute la promesse qu'elle était.

\- Heda et son épée, nous pouvons donc dire que le combat peut réellement commencer alors, non? Lui lança Nia pour la provoquer plus encore.

Les paroles n'eurent encore pas de réponse en mot, mais bien en action. Lexa reprit part à leur valse teintée de rouge. Le combat prit une tout autre tournure, car une arme de distance et de proximité s'affrontaient, mais chacune était orchestrée par celles qui les maniaient mieux que quiconque, les chefs rivales.

L'aisance de Lexa était maintenant bien plus évidente. Elle maniait son épée avec une telle souplesse, comme si elle faisait partie de son corps, n'en était que le prolongement. Toutefois les salves étaient plus ardues dans son cas, car elle se devait d'avancer et de reculer sans cesse. La lance offrant une plus grande distance de portée, tant pour attaquer que pour riposter. Ainsi, Lexa se devait de s'approcher pour tenter un coup, tout en se précipitant hors d'atteinte après chaque tentative.

Elles échangèrent les volées encore et encore, se rendirent jusqu'au seuil où l'air devenait plus difficile à reprendre. Chacune tentait néanmoins de cacher ce fait à son opposante, ne désirant révéler aucune faiblesse.

Alors que Nia essuyait la sueur qui perlait sur son front, Lexa saisit ce court moment. Elle se précipita sur elle, plongea au sol pour éviter la pointe de sa lance. Elle roula sur elle-même tout en dirigeant sa lame à l'horizontale. Lexa était maintenant à genoux tout juste derrière la reine, la pointe de son épée teintée de rouge.

Nia se recula tout en passant sa main à sa cuisse, à la lisière de la fin d'une section d'armure. L'entaille n'était profonde et saignait abondamment. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps pour se lancer sur Lexa. La commandante n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever que déjà Nia se retrouvait sur elle.

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le dos tout en soulevant ses jambes sur son torse. Le poids de la reine se pressa sur son corps recroquevillé, appuyant sur ses pieds qui tentaient de la tenir à distance. Dans un cri de lamentation, Lexa poussa de toutes ses forces, fit basculer la reine au-dessus d'elle. Nia roula par terre un peu plus loin. Elle se redressa à quatre pattes et leva la tête vers Lexa tout en souriant avec démence. Elle avait été repoussée par la commandante, mais ce n'avait pas été en vain.

* * *

Le cœur de Clarke se serra jusqu'à lui infliger un pincement si douloureux, si profond qu'elle passa sa main à son torse, comme si elle désirait le saisir. Le mal se rependit en elle, en onde poignante, la torturant de l'intérieur pour accompagner ce qu'elle venait tout juste de voir. Lexa avait été empalé par la lance de Nia, gisait par terre, grièvement blessée.

Clarke secoua la tête, tentant de nier l'évidence de la tournure du duel. Elle se recula du rebord du mur, pressant ses mains sur sa bouche. Ses cris furent étouffés entre ses doigts alors qu'elle commençait à peine à réaliser la gravité de la situation.

Des gardes s'approchèrent d'elle alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus agitée. Ils tentèrent de lui empoigner les bras, de la maitriser dans toute sa furie de panique. Les hurlements la quittèrent alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Bolfir et Wost s'interposèrent, se ruèrent vers les hommes des glaces, incapable de rester là sans rien faire, encore une fois. Les hommes d'Azgeda se multiplièrent autour d'eux, ruant de coups les membres du conseil, saisissant la blonde.

\- LEXA!

Clarke hurlait encore à s'époumoner, tendant les bras vers Lexa. L'un des gardes mit fin aux supplications déchirantes en lui envoyant un violent coup à la gorge. La jeune femme tomba à genoux mais fut rapidement rejointe par Nama qui leva sa main vers l'assaillant. Devant la vieille dame il se recula, ayant déjà accompli ce qui se devait d'être fait.

\- Lex…L…Lexa… tentait de dire Clarke.

\- Shhhhhh, dit Nama en la pressant contre elle.

Clarke se cramponna à la tunique de Nama alors qu'elle tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. L'air lui mordait le cou, emprisonné tant par le geste que la peur pure et simple, celle qui étrangle plus que tout.

* * *

Toujours étendue sur le dos, Lexa expira bruyamment alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers la lance de Nia. Celle-ci était logée à travers son armure au-dessus de sa hanche droite. Venant des murs, elle entendit son nom être crié, puis brusquement interrompu. Même si les cris avaient été brefs, elle avait reconnu la voix, celle qu'elle ne pourrait confondre, celle qu'elle aimait. Ces hurlements la pénétrèrent, vinrent supplanter la douleur de sa blessure. Puis elle entendit la reine qui se relevait non loin et dut se résigner à se ressaisir. Dans un cri étouffé, elle essaya de retirer l'arme ennemie qui la transperçait au flanc. Lexa tira fermement sur le manche, réalisant que la lame avait même traversé le sol, la clouant par terre.

Nia s'était maintenant relevée et approchait, sortait son épée de son fourreau. Lexa tourna la tête pour tenter de repérer son opposante, elle était près, juste assez. Quand Nia fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, Lexa envoya une dernière tentative de la ralentir. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de son épée et au ras le sol, la fit s'abattre vers les jambes de la reine. Celle-ci se recula, mais ne put éviter totalement. La lame sectionna le cuir de l'une de ses bottes, envoyant une giclée de sang sur l'herbe cristallisée. Le geste désespéré eut l'effet escompté et Nia fut à nouveau au sol.

Lexa ramena son arme à côté d'elle et l'y laissa. De ses deux mains elle se saisit de la lance qui la maintenait captive et à la merci de Nia. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Le gémissement se mua en un cri puis en un hurlement de douleur alors que la pointe de la lance émergeait de son armure. Elle envoya l'arme ensanglantée au loin et pressa ses doigts sur la plaie. Lexa sentit la chaleur de son sang couler sous ses vêtements alors qu'elle se retournait sur le ventre. Prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, elle leva les yeux vers la reine qui rampait un peu plus loin.

La commandante empoigna son épée et entreprit de se relever, non sans peine. Une fois debout, elle réalisa le sillage que la reine laissait dans sa fuite. La blessure au bas de sa jambe l'avait restreinte au niveau le plus bas, aux pieds d'Heda. Lexa fit tournoyer lentement son épée alors qu'elle commençait à avancer en direction de Nia. Tout cela n'avait que trop duré et contrairement à son opposante, elle n'avait aucune envie de prolonger le plaisir du combat.

Lexa abattit la pointe de son arme sur la jambe de Nia, la forçant à s'immobiliser, à cesser de ramper piètrement. De son pied, elle alla mettre tout son poids sur la main de la reine qui tenait son épée. Nia gémie de rage et de douleur, mais ses doigts abdiquèrent, relâchèrent le manche. La commandante releva son emprise et envoya l'épée au loin. Puis elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté de son adversaire. La reine n'avait plus aucune arme et gisait face contre terre, vaincue. Lexa empoigna sa chevelure fermement pour la forcer à s'agenouiller, pour que le duel prenne fin. Comme l'exigeait la coutume, la mise à mort se faisait de cette façon, en transperçant la colonne à la base du cou. Et tel serait bientôt le sort de Nia. La commandante lui fit pencher la tête en avant alors qu'elle écartait sa chevelure noire, dégageait le col de son plastron.

Lexa empoigna son épée à deux mains et la leva haut dans les airs. Elle alla rendre le coup final quand Nia se retourna prestement. Le temps sembla se figer durant cet instant imprévu, durant ce moment où la balance changeait de contrepoids. Lexa ne put que voir ses yeux noirs et son sourire teinté de folie alors que la reine portait sa main à sa hanche. D'une petite poche y étant accrochée, elle en sortit la même mixture ayant insufflé les affres délirantes à Dria. Nia ramena sa paume devant sa bouche et souffla au visage de Lexa qui ne put éviter la poussière altérante.

Et en un battement de cil, tout venait de basculer. La commandante se reculant en titubant, respirant avec peine, aveuglée par la poudre âcre recouvrant son visage. De sa main vacante, elle essuya ses paupières qui commençaient à brûler affreusement. Elle reculait au hasard, envoyant des coups d'épée aveugles pour se soustraire à une menace encore couchée au sol.

La reine se mit à rire devant ce spectacle qu'elle venait de créer, une commandante totalement démunie. Et si elle n'était que privée de la vue pour le moment, bientôt elle perdrait bien plus. Nia eut tout le temps du monde pour ramper jusqu'à sa lance, celle qui, quelques instants auparavant, avait cloué Heda au sol. Elle prit appui sur le manche et se relava péniblement.

\- Heda… soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Lexa avait pu retirer la mixture qui lui couvrait le visage, mais le mal était fait, elle en avait déjà respiré les vapeurs. Ses sens se brouillaient maintenant, la coupaient de la réalité de ce duel. Sa vue était maintenant floue, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son corps tout entier ne demandait qu'à s'affaler par terre.

Nia clopina dans sa direction, bien résolue à prendre tout son temps pour anéantir Lexa, et ce, jusqu'à son dernier soupire. La reine ne savait que trop bien dans quel état se trouvait sa captive, combien les mots qu'elle lui soufflerait la pénètreraient jusque dans la chair.

\- La plus jeune Heda qui n'ait jamais été…

Lexa entendait Nia, mais fut pourtant ramené en arrière, dans ce temple sur la pierre froide.

\- Un règne sans pareil… c'est ce qu'on te présageait…

Tout autour elle voyait les membres du conseil, sentait Gustus la prendre dans ses bras, promettre qu'il prendrait la fillette sous son aile ainsi que sa sœur à venir.

\- Et pourtant… nous n'avons jamais eu de Heda aussi faible, celle qui a forcé la coalition plutôt que d'oser la conquête… celle qui a voulu s'allier au peuple du ciel alors qu'elle aurait dû les exterminer tous…

Lexa entendait la reine dans sa tête. Ses mots lui parvenant en écho, comme si elle était tout autour d'elle, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Nia observa le visage de Lexa, remarqua ses pupilles vacillantes et grandissantes, éclipsant le vert de son regard. La reine alla entailler l'arrière de la jambe de Lexa avec la pointe de sa lame, la forçant à plier genou en terre. Mais ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était jamais assez.

\- Nous y voilà commandante… voici la fin, dit-elle en lui expédiant son talon à l'abdomen.

Lexa s'écroula sous le coup, le souffle coupé. Elle gisait maintenant par terre, le regard plongé dans ce ciel gris clair. À cette couleur, elle revit la plume entre ses doigts, celle qu'elle avait insérée dans la chevelure de Clarke avant la soirée des jeux. De ses yeux grands ouverts, elle revivait cet instant, admirait à nouveau le rouge de cette robe, la beauté envoutante de Clarke cette nuit-là. Elle revit ce bleu où elle s'était abandonné, celui qu'elle avait rêvé de revoir de près, au moins une dernière fois.

Puis elle les sentit, froids et légers. Descendant du ciel couvert, d'innombrables flocons de neige s'échappaient des cieux. Dans leur caresse hivernale, ils fondirent sur ses joues, se mêlant aux larmes qu'elle cessa de retenir. Avec elles, elle laissa partir ses images hallucinées, le visage de celle qu'elle s'était permis d'aimer, revoyait dans l'irréel vaporeux. Totalement perdue dans ses sens altérés, Lexa relâcha son épée et ramena ses bras sur elle. Elle sentit sous ses doigts le cuir, le métal et le sang.

Nia enjamba le corps de la commandante, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Le médaillon de Dria pendait entre elles, capta le regard égaré de Lexa. Elle tendit la main pour le saisir et la reine la laissa faire. Dans ce délire où elle avait sombré, elle ne représentait plus aucune menace. Les doigts de Lexa s'accrochèrent au collier et à nouveau elle fut transportée au loin.

Elle se revit avec Dria, accomplissant ce rituel d'échange de pendentifs qui leur était propre. Puis lui revint ce dernier au revoir où aucun collier ne fut rendu. À sa place, ce fut une tresse de cheveux blonds et un ciel sans lune.

\- L'heure est venue Heda… quitte ce corps de misère… relâche cette usurpatrice… viens à moi…

D'une main Lexa tenait encore fermement le médaillon et de l'autre laissa glisser ses doigts sous son armure. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, était muée par quelque chose à l'intérieure d'elle-même qui semblait résister aux effets discordants. Elle s'exécutait à l'aveugle, s'abandonnant à ce qui la contrôlait. Et avec cette possession lui revenaient toutes ces visions de jadis. Celles qui, lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant, l'avaient submergée de fièvre, l'avaient envahi pour la conduire jusqu'ici. Des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait jamais eus, des vies qu'elle n'avait jamais vécues, les précédentes Heda.

\- Yu gonplei ste odon, lui murmura Nia à l'oreille.

L'une sur l'autre, elles étaient plus près que jamais, jointes dans cette fin imminente. Nia se saisit de l'épée de la commandante qui gisait là, offerte sans résistance. Elle la ramena entre elles pour finir ce qu'elle avait si bien commencé. Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux alors que la lame la transperçait. Le vert dans le noir, un délire passager dans une folie éternelle.

* * *

Clarke aurait voulu hurler à nouveau, mais les mots restaient prisonniers dans sa gorge meurtrie. Elle s'était relevé et penchée vers l'avant des murailles, la main tendue vers Lexa. Comme pour tenter de l'atteindre, de la ramener à elle, de la soustraire à cette fin où ce duel l'avait mené.

Le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait eu en voyant Lexa se relever avait été de courte durée. La victoire à portée de main lui avait échappé, lui avait été volé. Et maintenant elle avait été vaincue, était à la merci de cette reine démente.

Son torse s'arqua alors que l'air lui manquait. Les yeux exorbités devant toute l'impossibilité de la situation, elle contemplait de loin, de trop loin. Nia et Lexa gisaient sur le sol givré, blanchissant peu à peu sous la fine neige qui commençait à les recouvrir complètement.

Et au beau milieu des cendres désormais recouvertes de blanc, une autre couleur vint jurer par son contraste inquiétant. Sous les corps des rivales, une mare de sang s'étendit tranquillement, annonçant le terme de cet affrontement définitif, la mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes chers lecteurs, je viens vous dire quelques mots pour accompagner la fin de ce chapitre marquant une pause d'ici janvier. Ne me jettez pas de pierres, je vous en prie! Sachez qu'il reste encore deux chapitres à venir, ayez un peu confiance. Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ces sages paroles encourageantes.
> 
> "Vous savez, on peut trouver le bonheur, même dans les instants les plus sombres... il suffit de se souvenir, d'allumer la lumière." - Albus Dumbledor


	29. L'océan n'a pas de mémoire

La neige descendait du ciel grisâtre, s'évadait des cieux pour aller recouvrir le duel mené à terme. Aux murs de la capitale tout comme à la lisière de la forêt, tous restaient muets. Le silence baignait les lieux, accompagnant la fin de l'affrontement décisif. Le temps s'était ralenti, s'écoulant aussi lentement que la mare de sang se répandant sous Lexa.

Nia roula sur le côté, s'étendit à la droite de la commandante dont le regard était toujours tourné vers le ciel. Les prunelles vertes fixaient le ciel, perdues dans le lointain. L'une près de l'autre, elles restaient là, sous la neige qui continuait de les recouvrir. Tout comme Lexa, Nia fixait le ciel dans un dernier regard figé, partit par-delà le lointain, par-delà le temps et l'espace. La dague de la commandante enfoncée en plein cœur, elle continuait à se vider de son sang, élargissant l'étendue vermeille sous les opposantes.

La caresse du vent vint parcourir le visage de Lexa, dispersant sa faible respiration. Immobile, elle avait encore les pupilles vacillantes, perdues dans le délire causé par les vapeurs de la reine. Ses mains étaient encore au-dessus d'elle. D'une elle tenait fermement le pendentif volé à Dria, et de l'autre, ses doigts restaient dans la mémoire du manche de sa dague. Cette main était totalement recouverte de sang, celui de Nia. Il avait glissé le long de son bras, coulé sur son flanc pour aller se disperser dans l'herbe enneigée.

Lexa se sentait partir, voguer avec ses pensées troublées. Ses paupières s'alourdirent alors que des voix lui parvenaient en écho. Elle n'arrivait plus à en discerner la provenance, à distinguer le vrai du faux. Et là où elle était maintenant, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle referma les yeux, s'abandonna à la noirceur.

* * *

Aux ordres des deux conseillers de la défunte reine, les grandes portes de la capitale furent ouvertes. On laissa entrer les armées des mines et des bois. Aucun tambour ne fut entonné, aucun cri d'acclamation de fut poussé. Dans un silence le plus complet, on porta les corps des chefs à l'intérieur de la cité et Nia fut rendue aux siens.

À l'approche de Ryder qui tenait Lexa dans ses bras, Clarke s'était jetée vers lui. Octavia avait couru à sa rencontre, quittant Indra et bousculant tous ceux qui s'étaient trouvés sur son passage. Elle l'avait entourée de ses bras, l'avait retenue dans tous ses pleurs implorants et désespérés. La blonde s'était débattue, l'avait ruée de coups pour tenter de se libérer, mais en vain, Octavia avait tenu bon. À bout de souffle, Clarke s'était laissée tomber à genou, toujours dans les bras de la brune qui ne la relâchait pas, la gardait près d'elle.

On libéra le peuple de Polis maintenu prisonnier dans la chapelle, fit sortir hommes, femmes et enfants. La foule se rependait sur la place alors que Clarke continuait à pleurer près d'Octavia qui tentait de la réconforter. Ryder regardait les habitants se disperser, cherchait ses trois filles. Igrit et Yari accoururent vers lui les bras tendus en pleurant. Bolfir, qui observa la scène se précipita vers lui, reprenant de justesse Lexa avant qu'il ne la lâche sous le poids de la triste nouvelle. Les bras libérés, ses cadettes se jetèrent à son cou, pleurant leur ainé, Briseïs.

Bolfir regarda la commandante dans ses bras, fit querir Dria en toute hâte. Il hurla son nom, non pas pour la prévenir que pour exiger ses compétences incomparables. Lexa n'était pas morte, mais n'en était pas loin. Il s'époumona, mais l'intendante ne vint pas. Razan se présenta à lui et scruta leur commandante. L'air inquiet, il lui indiqua de le suivre à sa demeure. Quand Clarke comprit que Lexa était toujours en vie, elle se dégagea d'Octavia qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Les autres membres du conseil la suivirent, quoiqu'avec moins d'empressement.

Razan demanda à Bolfir d'étendre Lexa sur une grande table dans sa cuisine. Il passa à une petite pièce à l'arrière de la maison, revint avec le nécessaire médical. Clarke entra à la volée, dans un sillon de neige se répandant dans l'entrée. Bolfir la retint de se jeter sur la commandante. Elle le martela de ses poings, n'en pouvant plus d'être tenue à distance.

Le guérisseur se fit alors plus autoritaire, la prévenant qu'elle se devait d'être utile ou de disposer. Elle reprit donc ses esprits, essuya ses joues et inspira profondément. Nama, Irsil et Wost entrèrent à leur tour. Razan garda Nama et Clarke, mais fit sortir les autres.

Les conseillers allèrent donc faire ce pour quoi ils étaient ainsi nommés, ils allèrent diriger la capitale. Ils se présentèrent aux généraux et au chef du clan des mines. Les guerriers d'Azgueda furent regroupés, acculés près de la chapelle, sans possibilité de fuir ou de riposter. Mais encore, ce n'était qu'un maintien en l'attente des ordres de la commandante, si elle revenait à elle. Les conseillers n'avaient d'autre espoir, car en l'absence de l'intendante, qui alors prendrait le flambeau, qui en serait digne pour tenir les rênes avant que la prochaine Heda ne leur soit présentée. En ces temps de crise, il n'était pas bon d'imaginer le transfert de l'esprit de Heda, non. Les peuples des trois clans attendirent donc sous la neige qui les ensevelissait peu à peu, espérant dans le froid glacial.

On avait retiré l'armure de la commandante, exhibé ses nombreuses blessures. Elle était si pâle, avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et continuait d'en perdre. On se hâta de panser ses plaies, de contrôler les saignements. Malgré tout, Razan rassura Clarke, lui affirmant que son souffle était constant et profond, elle était faible certes, mais ça ne semblait pas être dû à ses blessures, du moins pas totalement. Cette autre cause lui échappait, car il n'avait pas assisté au duel, n'avait pas été témoin des vapeurs délirantes qu'avait jetées Nia.

Tous trois sursautèrent quand Lexa reprit conscience. Elle s'était cambrée violemment, inspirant comme si elle était en train de se noyer. Razan tenta de la maitriser, de la garder immobile. Dans sa manœuvre il croisa son regard, remarqua ses pupilles dilatées et tremblantes. Il passa son pouce sous le nez de Lexa, releva le reste de poussière inusitée qu'on lui avait infligé. Le guérisseur goûta le bout de son doigt pour rapidement en recracher le contenu. Il sembla hésiter, chercher ce que cela pouvait bien être. En ce moment, il aurait tout donné pour que Dria soit là à l'assister. Enfant, il l'avait conduite au _Nord Vert_ , et en quelques années, elle était revenue meilleure soigneuse que lui et ses semblables ne le seraient jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus là et seul, il se devait de trouver la solution.

Il fit volteface et retourna à son petit atelier adjacent, laissant Clarke seule pour maitriser Lexa. Après des minutes aussi pénibles qu'interminables, il revint. Il s'essuya le front du revers de la main, sachant que dans son état, le mauvais remède pourrait lui être fatal. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle vie qu'il jouait à l'instant. Il inspira fortement et tenta ce qu'il croyait juste. Razan broya les plantes médicinales qu'il était allé chercher, les réduisit en poudre et plaqua sa paume au visage de la commandante. Elle lutta, résista, mais finit par respirer les herbes.

En un instant, elle se rallongea, le regard encore plus perdu qu'à son éveil. Clarke et Nama le dévisagèrent, mais il leva la main vers elles, les pria d'attendre que l'effet soit total. Puis, Lexa se redressa lentement. Razan lui demanda de s'étendre à nouveau, mais elle refusa, lui empoigna violemment le bras quand il posa la main sur elle. Sous son regard noir, il se recula, la laissa se lever de la table.

Une fois sur ses pieds, elle tituba sous son propre poids. Clarke se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. À ce contact toutefois, Lexa ne se déroba pas, mais elle l'écourta rapidement, écartant Clarke pour se diriger vers la sortie sans un mot. Tous trois la regardèrent s'éloigner, encore subjuguer par ce réveil aussi subit que précipité.

S'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre le pourquoi de pareil empressement, Lexa y arrivait à peine de son côté. Bien qu'elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre, tout chancelait autour d'elle. Les visages étaient flous, les voix troubles. Ses souvenirs étaient embrumés, elle revoyait les yeux de la reine alors qu'elle lui soufflait au visage. Après cela rien n'était clair. C'était comme tenter de se souvenir d'un rêve après un éveil brutal. Plus on se concentre et plus il nous échappe. Il n'y avait que des brides de mémoire, de la douleur, du sang et de la neige.

Arrivé au bas des marches de la maison de Razan, elle inspira profondément l'air froid, en ressentit instantanément les bienfaits. Elle referma les yeux un court moment et s'immobilisa, tenta de se stabiliser tant sur ses jambes que dans la réalité. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, le monde avait cessé de trembler, il n'y avait plus que ce mal à l'âme, une impression d'être au sol et à la fois balloté en haute mer, un mal de terre.

Irsil, Bolfir et Wost se présentèrent à elle, lui offrirent leur aide pour la soutenir, mais elle refusa, ne désirant montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, pas maintenant. Elle se redressa, réafficha le masque de Heda et toute la prestance qui l'accompagnait. Suivi de ses conseillers, elle passa à la grande place, là où les guerriers d'Azgueda étaient tenus en retrait, menacés par les armées des bois et des mines. Horol alla à sa rencontre, s'inclina en lui résumant la situation.

La cité avait non seulement été envahie, mais également saccagée, les maisons pillées et ravagées. À contrecœur, le chef des mines lui apprit ce qui avait été fait à la maison de soin, comment elle avait été incendiée, elle et tous ceux qu'elle abritait. Plus il décrivait les dommages infligés à sa cité et à ses habitants, plus la commandante se durcissait, noircissait son regard, serrait les poings et la mâchoire. Quand Horol cessa son rapport, elle marcha vers la nation de glace, vers les deux conseillers se tenant devant le corps de leur reine.

Lexa alla demander Ryder, mais à la vue de ses filles endeuillées et de son visage anéanti, elle se ravisa. Elle se tourna vers Indra, la fit approcher. Sans même la regarder. Elle exigea son épée. La générale la lui tendit, sans un mot, mais avec quelques réserves. Devant les yeux horrifiés de tous, Lexa leva la lame haut dans les airs, et dans un hurlement à faire glacer le sang, l'abattit sur Nia. La commandante rendit son arme à Indra, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle ne dégoulinait pas de sang trahissant son usage vengeur.

Lexa s'approcha de la tête qu'elle venait de trancher, l'observa durant des instants aussi longs que malaisants pour tous ceux qui en furent témoins. Si l'acte semblait démesuré maintenant que la capitale avait été reprise, il avait une toute autre signification pour elle. Dans ce seul coup d'épée, elle lui avait tranché le cou, avait rendu justice à son amour de jadis, Costia. Dans cette volée d'agressivité libérée, elle avait vengé Dria, sa sœur torturée et défigurée. Elle se pencha et empoigna la tête par ses cheveux noirs. Elle la leva pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, pour la posséder jusqu'à la fin, la vaincre jusque dans cet autre monde où elle était allée. Lexa s'approcha des deux conseillers, leur parla, mais sans les regarder, fixant encore la tête de Nia.

\- Deux conseillers, un message, deux clans du nord à prévenir… cela va suffire.

Elle se recula et les invita à la suivre, à s'éloigner des leurs toujours encerclés. Lexa les fit se placer de chaque côté d'elle et s'agenouiller. Puis elle se retourna vers Indra avec cette même furie qui avait guidé son bras, avait coupé cette tête qu'elle trainait encore avec elle. L'ordre fut donné et suivit d'un silence lourd de conséquences.

\- Tuez-les tous…

Accroupis par terre, les deux conseillers regardèrent les leurs être massacrés jusqu'au dernier. Dans des hurlements d'agonie, des supplications interrompues, leurs frères furent exécutés bien loin de leur terre. Dans sa conquête teintée de folie, tous avaient suivi leur reine au bas de leur montagne pour ne jamais y revenir. Dans sa noirceur, elle les aura guidés, abandonnés à leur sort et aux mains d'une commandante lasse d'être jugée faible par son désir de coalition et de paix. Elle n'avait été que trop défiée, et aujourd'hui, Heda n'était ni clémente ni miséricordieuse, elle était assassine.

Quand le bain de sang fut terminé, quand il ne resta plus aucun survivant, Lexa retourna son attention sur les conseillers. Comme elle leur avait dit, ils auraient un message à livrer, et ce, dans les deux clans s'étant soulevés contre elle.

\- Vous retournerez au Nord, aux basses montagnes et à votre sommet blanc. Vous rapporterez la mort de vos dirigeants et de tous ceux qui ont daigné les suivre…

Avant qu'ils ne se relèvent, la commandante souilla ses doigts du sang de la reine et les approcha de leur visage. Elle traça des sillons traversant de leurs sourcils à leurs joues.

\- Voyez avec de nouveaux yeux… sans jamais oublier que de ma main je peux vous les fermer à jamais. Partez, prévenez les vôtres que bientôt je viendrai sur vos terres… rien n'est terminé… tout ne fait commencer…

On les jeta hors de la ville, sans chevaux, sans vivres, rien. Une longue route les attendait, tant pour le voyage que pour le message à transmettre jusqu'aux leurs. Leur reine avait réveillé quelque chose qui aurait dû rester endormi. Sa provocation avait été tels les ravages de leur sommet. Dans une mer blanche dévastatrice, la montagne avait tremblé, avait relâché l'avalanche qu'était je joug de la commandante. Et dans sa rage meurtrière elle les avait tous engloutit, eux, ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû abandonner leurs terres des hauteurs. Tel était le message qu'ils devraient porter, pas qu'une défaite non, l'éveil de ce qu'il ne croyait présent qu'en leur souveraine.

* * *

Dans le même empressement qu'avait eu Lexa d'éliminer ce qui restait d'Azgueda, elle fit préparer des buchers. Il y avait trop de corps jonchant la capitale, tant des leurs que des intrus. On érigea les amoncellements de bois, un à l'extérieur des murailles, dans ce champ incendié, et un autre au centre de la place. Même réduit en cendre, les hommes du Nord n'auraient pas leur place à Polis, n'aurait pas l'honneur d'y être emporté dans l'autre monde. Sans un seul spectateur ils bruleraient, derrière les portes closes, loin des regards. Quant aux siens, ils furent tous disposés ensemble sur un tout autre type de bucher. Plus solennel, commémoratif et démontrant tout le respect qui leur était dû. Les tambours résonnèrent à nouveau dans une complainte lente et profonde. Tous se rassemblèrent autour du feu en devenir, attendant que la commandante fasse ses derniers au revoir. Néanmoins, elle se contenta de ces simples mots.

\- Yu gonplei ste odon.

Dans toute la noirceur des jours précédents et présents, dans toutes ces morts injustes et innocentes qu'étaient les siennes, elle ne fit pas de discours. L'émotion violente et assoiffée de sang qui avait mené son épée guidait maintenant le flambeau d'adieu. Les yeux voilés, le cœur lourd, elle embrasa le bucher, joignant par le feu tous ceux qui avaient basculé dans l'autre monde, mais jamais dans l'oubli. Et en un instant, le brasier s'éleva dans le ciel, illumina la capitale. La lumière contrasta avec la mort qu'elle accompagnait, l'emportait avec elle dans le firmament, loin de cette terre de colère et de tourment.

* * *

Les flammes qui avaient été vives et aveuglantes n'étaient plus. Il ne restait que les cendres et une épaisse fumée grisâtre. La foule rassemblée pour l'immolation de leurs morts se dispersa. Retrouvés et endeuillés rentrèrent dans ce qui restait de leur demeure. Les défunts avaient été honorés, il fallait maintenant chérir les vivants.

Alors que tous s'éloignaient, Clarke revit Ryder entourant ses deux enfants de ses bras, Igrit et Yari. Le guerrier impassible pleurait sa fille ainée, cette chère Briseïs. À cette vue, sa gorge se noua, sachant comment la perte d'un enfant était le pire des deuils. Un départ prématuré et contre nature. Car aucun parent ne devait survivre à sa descendance, la voir s'éteindre et emporter tout l'espoir d'un futur à perpétrer.

Le garde s'éloigna avec ses filles en pleurs, parti comme le reste des habitants et des guerriers. Bolfir fit assigner des résidences pour les soldats des mines, pour que tous puissent aller à ce repos tant mérité. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que la commandante, les membres du conseil, Clarke et Razan. Maintenant que le feu avait emporté ce qui restait de cette guerre, Lexa se devait de recevoir les soins qu'elle avait écourtés plus tôt.

Pour le moment toutefois, elle désirait surtout recevoir les explications de son conseil sur les événements passés. Elle consentit néanmoins à effectuer cette rencontre à la demeure de Razan. La maison de soin ayant été totalement détruite par la nation de glace, il ne restait plus que les domiciles des quelques guérisseurs survivants. Le vieil homme les escorta donc jusque chez lui, les fit gravirent les marches et passer à l'intérieur.

La commandante et le conseil fut relégué au salon alors que Clarke et Razan allèrent chercher remèdes, pansements et tout le nécessaire. Dans une petite pièce au fond de la maison, la blonde admira tout l'éventail de plantes séchées suspendues au plafond. Elle en reconnut quelques-unes, les ayant maintes fois observées sur les cadres au mur de la chambre de Dria.

\- Cueille celle-ci, Clarke, lui indiqua l'homme en pointant une fleur dorée.

Elle s'étira le bras et avec délicatesse, retira le bouton jaunâtre de la tige indiquée. Elle la tendit à Razan qui la broya dans sa paume, ignorant tout le soin qu'avait pris Clarke pour cueillir la plante. La blonde le regarda préparer une mixture avec la fleur, les bandages, du fil et des aiguilles. Razan la fit stériliser les pointes avec la flamme d'une chandelle. Quand le nécessaire fut prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent en percevant la voix de la commandante s'élevant contre ses conseillers. Les guérisseurs se fixèrent un court moment avant de se résigner à entrer dans la pièce.

\- Heda nous avons… commença Wost.

Lexa leva la main en l'air quand elle aperçut Clarke et Razan. Le jeune homme se tut et se recula. La blonde sentit l'hésitation du vieil homme à ses côtés et décida de s'avancer en premier, ne craignant pas Lexa. Elle s'assied sur le canapé à côté d'elle et Razan s'accroupit près de la petite table au centre du salon. Il y étala ce qu'ils étaient allés chercher au fond de la maison.

\- Alors… j'attends, Wost, lança Lexa d'un ton froid.

Clarke se força à ignorer cette réunion peu habituelle. Elle se concentra à dégager les pansements de Lexa qui couvraient des plaies à refermer.

\- Hum…ils ont encerclé la ville, nous ont d'abord renvoyé les têtes des messagers que nous vous avions envoyés, fini par dire Wost.

\- Ils ont demandé notre reddition avant d'entamer les assauts, dit Irsil.

\- Et lequel d'entre vous a daigné leur répondre? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de défi.

\- L'intendante, dit doucement Nama.

Lexa tourna son regard noir vers elle, mais pour la première fois, ne se laissa pas attendrir par celui-ci.

\- C'est donc à ce moment qu'ils ont cru à ma présence à la capitale… comment ont-ils pu nous confondre, je me le demande bien, dit Lexa sous un faux questionnement alors qu'elle les toisait tous.

\- C'est moi… je me suis incliné devant elle et l'ai appelé Heda devant les messagers de la reine.

Lexa tressaillit à la vive douleur au flanc. Clarke venait de lui appliquer la pommade dorée préparée par Razan. Au contact, la brulure fut aussi vive qu'une flamme, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre.

\- Continuez, je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous arrêter. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'à mon retour la ville soit entre les mains d'Azgueda.

Irsil se releva, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bolfir déjà bien accablé par le sort qu'il avait infligé à Dria. Le vieil homme se mit à faire les cent pas derrière le fauteuil où était Nama.

\- Les messagers de la reine leur ont rapporté la réponse de Dria, que nous ne cèderions pas devant l'envahisseur.

Il marqua une pause alors qu'il se frottait les tempes, se rappelant les événements des jours passés.

\- Nous avons fait rassembler la foule, les anciens et les enfants ont été envoyés à la chapelle avec Nama et tous les autres ont été préparés pour les attaques à venir. Nous les avons armés, nous avons organisé nos défenses selon nos aptitudes respectives.

Irsil poursuivit ses explications en désignant chacun d'un signe de main ponctuant ses dires.

\- Je me suis chargé des murailles, Wost du peuple, Bolfir des gardes et avec Clarke de notre défense aux champs.

Lexa baissa les yeux vers Clarke qui s'apprêtait à recoudre la plaie l'ayant cloué au sol par Nia. Leurs regards se croisèrent en un mélange d'incompréhension et de surprise. La commandante n'avait aucune idée du rôle qu'avait joué la blonde durant les assauts, n'avait idée de rien en fait.

\- Prends une profonde inspiration, lui dit Clarke alors qu'elle allait percer sa peau pour la première fois.

Lexa hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Elle referma les yeux et serra la mâchoire quand l'aiguille traversa sa peau. La pommade avait commencé à engourdir la blessure, mais l'effet n'était pas encore totalement présent.

\- Nous les avons repoussés, Heda, encore et encore, nous avons résisté pendant toute une nuit, en sommes ressortis vainqueurs, ajouta Wost tout en se relevant pour aller rejoindre Irsil.

Lexa tourna son regard vers eux, avec cette même malice qu'elle leur vouait depuis son arrivée.

\- Ils ont battu en retraite pour nous envoyer un autre messager demandant un duel contre Heda, reprit Irsil.

\- Si vous les avez si bien repoussés, alors pourquoi consentir à cet affrontement? Dis Lexa alors que la colère montant en elle devenait de plus en plus visible.

\- Durant le premier assaut, nous avons tout donné, n'avons rien pu garder en réserve. Nous étions quelques-uns contre des centaines, nous avions basé notre défense sur leur méprise.

\- Leur méprise…

\- C'est pour nous avoir crus nombreux qu'ils ont attaqué par vagues et sans nous anéantir d'une seule volée. C'est pour avoir été dupes à la présence… à votre présence qu'ils nous auront offert ce duel.

\- Tu en parles comme d'un présent, ils nous ont offert… reprit Lexa les dents serrées.

Irsil prit appui sur le rebord du fauteuil de Nama et inspira profondément. Il savait ce qui se devait d'être dit à Lexa, savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- La chance de continuer à espérer… ce sont les mots de Dria, ceux qu'elle nous a donnés pour justifier sa décision.

\- Sa décision! Non, votre décision!

Lexa referma les yeux et s'arrêta là, inspira profondément. Clarke fit un nœud et cassa le fil avec ses dents. Dans le silence oppressant, elle appliqua de nouveaux bandages autour de la taille de la commandante.

\- Heda… je prends l'entière responsabilité du sort de votre sœur. C'est moi qui l'ai d'abord appelée Heda, ai semé le doute chez l'ennemi. Et quand ils sont venus demander à parler à la commandante, j'ai envoyé chercher Dria…

Il fit une pause et se releva, mais resta devant son siège.

\- Je lui ai fait porter une armure, ai marqué son visage de noir et l'ai envoyé seule confronter le messager. Quand le duel a été offert, elle n'a eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ce n'était ni sa décision ni celle du conseil… ce fut la mienne…

Lexa écarta la main de Clarke qui tentait de dénouer un nouveau bandage. Elle se releva et avança lentement vers son conseiller. Elle le toisa avec tout le mépris et la rage qui bouillonnait en elle.

\- Continue, le défia-t-elle.

Il baissa le regard au sol en signe de soumission et poursuivit.

\- J'ai tenté de l'entrainer durant la nuit j'ai…

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge nouée et il se rassied. Le visage de Lexa se crispa dans une expression de dégoût et de rancœur.

\- Je lui ai fait préparer votre armure, Heda, et je lui ai tressé les cheveux comme les vôtres, dit Nama faiblement.

\- Et moi… j'ai peint son visage de noir, ajouta Clarke.

Lexa se retourna, fixant tour à tour Nama et Clarke. Le bleu et le vert se croisèrent, échangèrent en silence bien des sentiments contraires.

\- Au terme du duel, Azgueda a réclamé la cité lui revenant de droit, poursuivit Irsil.

\- De droit… DE DROIT!

Lexa se passa la main sur le front, pivota sur elle-même alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à garder en elle toute la douleur qui la rongeait.

\- SORTEZ- TOUS! Les sages… les stratèges, murmura-t-elle en riant faussement.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres un court moment.

\- SORTEZ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Les membres du conseil obéir sans dire un mot, quittèrent la maison de Razan. Clarke resta là sur le canapé, à regarder Lexa dans toute sa furie. Mais par-delà cette noirceur où elle sombrait, elle savait que rien n'avait à voir avec le sort de la capitale. En son absence ils avaient réussi l'impossible, avaient tenu à peu contre une armée. Leur défaite n'avait pas été de céder Polis à Azgueda, non, c'était d'avoir offert à Nia ce que Lexa leur avait laissé à protéger. Et supplantant tous les reproches qu'elle leur vouait, il y avait ceux qu'elle se réservait à elle-même. Car tout comme eux, elle n'avait pu la protéger, ni même la retenir, elle l'avait perdue.

\- Toi aussi… sors, Dit Lexa en allant se rasseoir devant Razan.

Clarke toisa la commandante qui était à se frotter les yeux, ne put croiser son regard. Elle dévia vers le soigneur près de la petite table du salon. Il fit signe à la blonde qu'il terminerait seul, l'incita à partir tel que demandé.

Clarke sortit à son tour, se retrouva à nouveau dans l'air froid du dehors. Les membres du conseil n'étaient pas allés bien loin, s'étaient regroupés au bas des marches de la maison de Razan. Elle dévala les escaliers et alla les rejoindre.

\- Et les conseillers de la reine renvoyés, pouvons-nous croire à la soumission des clans du nord? Demanda Wost tout en se passa la main au visage.

\- Notre rôle n'est pas d'y croire, mais de… commença Irsil.

\- De conseiller Heda? Le coupa Bolfir. La commandante a perdu toute confiance en nous vieil homme. Comment lui porter conseil si elle ne daigne pas nous écouter? Nous avons failli, tous autant que nous sommes.

\- Nous n'avons été ni sages ni stratèges, dit Nama d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Nous avons perdu la cité et bien des vies, mais nous avons tout tenté, si seulement Dria était là elle pourrait peut-être… tenta de dire Wost.

\- DRIA N'EST PLUS LÀ! lança Bolfir, hurlant vers le jeune homme à côté de lui.

\- Ce n'est ni la capitale, ni même son peuple que pleure notre Heda… non… c'est cette unique vie perdue, la seule que nous n'avons pas défendue, la seule que nous avons livrée, soupira Irsil.

\- Mais Dria n'est pas morte… où est-elle? demanda Wost, non sans dévisager Bolfir, craignant une nouvelle réaction telle que la précédente.

\- Elle est partie, dit Clarke, ses premiers mots depuis qu'elle les avait rejoints.

Les membres du conseil se tournèrent vers la blonde, comme s'ils prenaient tout juste conscience de sa présence.

\- Heda aura besoin de temps, devra faire son deuil… tout comme elle l'a fait avec Costia, dit Irsil.

Nama s'avança, alla prendre la main de Clarke dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans ce bleu teinté de tristesse.

\- Ce deuil est bien différent mes chers… il sera long… et oh combien pénible, dit la vieille dame.

\- Les jours passeront, il n'y a rien que le temps ne puisse effacer, fini par dire Bolfir en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais son absence n'affectera pas que notre Heda, non… l'intendante devait conclure cet échange de paix… ajouta Nama en tapotant la main de Clarke dans la sienne.

À nouveau, tous les regards se posèrent vers elle, la fille du ciel.

\- Clarke ma chère, nous savons toute l'importance que tu as aux yeux de la commandante… de Lexa, poursuivit Nama, sa voix devenant plus profonde, plus personnelle.

\- Ton retour est attendu auprès des tiens… mais…

Irsil ne finit pas sa phrase, Clarke ayant fait un pas vers lui, sans relâcher la main de Nama dans la sienne.

\- Le moment venu, je devrai retourner, oui, mais seulement pour mieux revenir… définitivement, dit Clarke en les regardant tous, l'un après l'autre, finissant avec Bolfir.

Nama resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de la blonde et Irsil posa sa main sur son épaule, lui souriant avec toute la gratitude qu'inspirait sa réponse. La blonde soutint son regard, sachant combien elle aurait à faire. Si l'absence de Dria les accablait eux, elle aurait tôt fait de détruire ce qui restait de bon en Lexa. Clarke ne pouvait partir, pas maintenant, et comme le lui avait si bien dit Bolfir alors qu'elle tentait d'aller sauver Dria du duel « je ne peux en perdre deux ». L'évidence l'avait alors choqué, qu'on la juge plus importante à protéger que sa propre sœur. Mais maintenant, elle réalisait la responsabilité accompagnant ce lien qui l'unissait à Lexa. Le conseil s'abandonnait à elle et à son influence, celle qu'avait jadis eue Dria, celle de l'intendance.

\- Allez auprès des habitants, allez faire ce que vous faites mieux que quiconque, dirigez et maintenez la capitale, n'ayez crainte… je me charge de Lexa.

Clarke inclina légèrement la tête et tous lui rendirent son geste. Ils s'éloignèrent, allant enfin chercher ce repos qu'ils n'avaient pu prendre depuis le début du siège de la ville. Bien des années de service envers les précédentes Heda leur courbaient le dos, les avaient marqués. Il y avait eu nombre de victoire et peu de défaites, mais celle que leur reprochait Lexa les hanterait à jamais. Même sans ses reproches ils étaient déjà accablés par le remord et la honte. Mais comme l'avait dit Bolfir, il n'est rien que le temps ne peut apaiser. Alors ils attendraient, laisseraient passer les jours, ceux qui leur rendraient la foi et la confiance de leur commandante endeuillée. Ainsi ils repartaient, se reposant ce soir pour reprendre leurs tâches au matin, pour diriger dans l'ombre, faire tout ce que Heda ne pouvait accomplir seule.

Clarke les regarda partir, leur souhaita en silence de trouver la paix d'esprit, celle qu'ils méritaient tous malgré ce qui s'était passé. Puis elle tourna son regard vers la maison de Razan. Bientôt Lexa cesserait de se laisser soigner, jugerait qu'il en était assez, retournerait à ses quartiers et à ce moment elles se retrouveraient seules, enfin. À cette pensée, elle soupira en baissant les épaules. Elle fit demi-tour et se mis en marche vers la demeure de la commandante.

Quand elle passa les grandes portes du manoir, elle ne sentit pas la chaleur qui en émanait normalement. C'était comme si l'on avait laissé l'hiver y entrer. Il y avait de la neige sur le sol près de l'entrée, les rideaux dansaient dans l'air passant par les fenêtres laissées ouvertes. L'endroit était vide, mais il y avait cette impression qui planait, ce sentiment d'intrusion. Clarke secoua la tête pour se dérober à pareille rêverie et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle longea le couloir menant à l'aile ouest, y découvrant Rhen qui était à donner des indications à deux autres domestiques.

\- Commencez par la chambre de la commandante, que le lit soit changé, les vêtements lavés, je ne veux plus qu'il reste de trace de…

Il s'interrompit à l'approche de la blonde.

\- Clarke… dit-il en s'inclinant. Heda est avec vous? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

\- Non, mais elle devrait arriver bientôt.

Il se frotta les mains, comme pour se ressaisir. Puis il la laissa, retourna au personnel de maison qui se devait de se hâter maintenant. Elle les regarda s'affairer, l'un était à allumer un feu dans l'âtre et l'autre à rassembler les draps et les habits du placard. Les bras chargés ils quittèrent la pièce et Rhen revint auprès de Clarke dans le corridor.

\- La reine est venue ici, soupira-t-il.

Clarke n'eut pas besoin de plus amples explications, compris le pourquoi de pareilles activités. Elle s'était introduite ici, au cœur de l'intimité de Lexa. C'était donc cela, cette impression, cette ambiance d'hiver intérieur.

\- Plus tard nous fermerons la chambre de Dria… elle ne…

Clarke fit non de la tête. Rhen passa à côté d'elle et ouvrit la porte, révélant les quartiers de l'intendante.

\- Je vous aviserai lorsque la chambre de Heda sera prête, dit-il avant de partir rejoindre ses comparses.

La blonde entra, referma derrière elle et s'adossa à la porte. Ici aussi, il y avait ce froid omniprésent, ce sentiment d'imposture languissant. Ses yeux baissèrent, se posèrent sur le cadre brisé sur le plancher. Elle s'en approcha précautionneusement, écarta le verre en éclat, saisit la fleur séchée. Du bout des doigts elle la caressa, avec la plus grande délicatesse elle l'admira. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Dria. Une fleur ayant été ramenée du _Nord vert_ , mise en évidence, encadrée dans un rôle bien précis. Une beauté lointaine et fragile ayant été brisée et défigurée tel le verre sur le sol. Elle passa sa main à son cou, chercha sous ses vêtements pour trouver son pendentif. Clarke referma les yeux et l'embrassa, dis au revoir à celle avec qui elle avait tant espéré le retour de Lexa, partagé un amour différent. Elle se releva et alla la porter sur la commode adossée au mur où toutes les autres plantes étaient accrochées.

De l'autre côté du couloir, elle entendit les domestiques continuer à œuvrer dans la chambre de la commandante. Ne pouvant les déranger, risquer de les ralentir, elle se résigna à attendre ici. Son ancien lit l'appela et elle ne se fit pas prier d'aller s'y étendre. Elle ramena les épaisses couvertures sur son corps, savoura le réconfort immédiat qu'il lui procura. Sans même pouvoir lutter, elle referma les yeux, se laissa aller et en un instant, s'endormit.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut. Elle cligna des yeux à maintes reprises, tentant de clarifier sa vue. Son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'éveil subit. Ella passa sa main à ses yeux, ne se souvenant plus de ce qui l'avait sorti du sommeil de la sorte. Puis elle entendit crier à nouveau de l'autre côté du corridor, réalisa pourquoi elle s'était réveillée tout d'un coup. Elle se releva et sortit en trombe, passa à la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, de là où provenait les hurlements. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, y trouva Lexa qui balançait un vase en terre cuite de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il alla se fracasser à côté de la porte donnant sur le balcon. Celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte, laissait l'air froid ramper sur le sol en un souffle condensé.

\- SORS D'ICI! Hurla Lexa.

Clarke se figea sur place, croyant que ses paroles lui étaient adressées. Mais un second objet vola dans les airs pour s'abattre en mille morceaux sur le mur. La blonde baissa les yeux, remarqua Trikova recroquevillé dans un coin, pris entre une commode et les assauts de la commandante.

\- NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS, SALE BÊTE, NE VIENS PLUS LA CHERCHER ICI! pesta Lexa à nouveau.

Elle tourna sur elle-même cherchant un autre projectile. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur le mur couvert d'armes en tout genre. Elle se saisit d'une des dagues et l'envoya vers le pauvre animal qui fuit juste à temps, se dérobant dans un gémissement implorant.

\- LEXA! Cria Clarke pour la ramener à la raison.

Mais celle-ci n'entendait plus rien. Elle alla se saisir d'une nouvelle arme et chercha le raton qui avait fui sous le meuble.

\- ELLE N'EST PLUS LÀ NE LE VOIS-TU DONC PAS… ELLE… elle est partie…

La dague tomba par terre alors que Clarke se pressait de la rejoindre.

\- Lexa regarde-moi, regarhhh…

Clarke n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, sa gorge étant prise entre les doigts de Lexa. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais ne purent se reconnaitre immédiatement. Le bleu clair implorait un vert teinté de noir, lui suppliait de s'y retrouver.

\- Lex… aaa… c'est moi…

La commandante la tenait plaquée contre le mur, fermement adossé contre les armes placées en décorations. Sous le choc plusieurs étaient tombées, jonchaient le sol à leurs pieds. Après des secondes aussi longues que des heures, elle relâcha légèrement son emprise, assez pour la laisser respirer, mais pas pour qu'elle s'en dérobe. Dans sa furie, son regard avait été attiré par un reflet pendant à son cou. De son autre main vacante elle alla le saisir, le caresser du bout des doigts, décela ce qu'il représentait, une étoile. La colère quitta son regard noir, le laissa sous un voile larmoyant.

\- Parce qu'il est parsemé d'étoiles, dit-elle d'en un murmure à peine audible, reprenant les paroles de Dria avant son départ.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue alors qu'elle libérait Clarke.

\- Elle veille sans cesse, ajouta Lexa, poursuivant de répéter les paroles de sa sœur.

Elle se recula en titubant, passant sa main à son front, honteuse et troublée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Clarke fit un pas en avant, s'éloignant des lames lui ayant presque entaillé le dos. Elle se massa la gorge et s'approcha de Lexa. Elle la prit par les épaules, la força à se retourner et à lui faire face. Elle lui releva le menton pour qu'à nouveau leurs regards se croisent. Le vert était présent à nouveau, ayant abandonné cette noirceur qui l'avait aveuglé.

\- Je suis là, Lexa… je suis là.

Lexa passa sa main à la joue de Clarke, traça la courbure de sa mâchoire. Elles y étaient finalement, réunies. Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, quand elle et Dria lui avaient fait leur au revoir à l'Arche. Pourtant c'était comme si des mois s'étaient écoulés, le temps aussi pénible que lent dans cette course pour enlacer leurs chemins à nouveau. Et aussi hasardeux qu'ils fusent, ils avaient néanmoins trouvé le moyen de se renouer. Par le feu, la mort et le sacrifice de tant de vies, elles y étaient, l'une devant l'autre.

\- Tu es là, dit Lexa, la voix tremblante, comme si elle le réalisait pour la première fois.

La réalité s'imposait comme une impossibilité. Comme si le rêve de la revoir était devenu un espoir davantage pour se forcer à continuer d'avancer. Un mirage à pourchasser, vers lequel on se rue sans cesse sans jamais l'atteindre. Mais elle était là, un réel tout droit sortit des rêveries utopiques.

\- Reste avec moi, ajouta Lexa en allant appuyer son front contre le sien.

Dans sa voix, il y avait toute la fragilité provenant de sous un masque abimé. Heda qui baissait le voile, révélait son désir le plus cher, ne pas être laissée seule à nouveau.

\- Toujours…

Clarke la pressa contre elle, l'enlaça dans ses bras. Lexa en fit de même, la serrant fort, comme s'il restait encore des craintes qu'elle ne s'envole, ne s'avère qu'être le fruit de son imagination ayant été si troublée jusqu'à maintenant. La blonde la tint contre elle dans cette accolade teintée de désespoir. Pour la première fois, elle la sentit petite entre ses bras, comme si elle se laissait enfin protéger, avouait la vulnérabilité.

Clarke se recula, prit son visage entre ses mains, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Lexa s'approcha, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle y était, à cet endroit dont on ne s'éloigne que pour mieux y revenir, chez soi. Clarke sentit ses joues devenir humide, les larmes de Lexa glissant entre leurs visages à toutes deux.

\- Lexa, dis Clarke en se reculant légèrement

\- Shhhh, lui répondit Lexa en passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

La blonde essuya les larmes de la commandante du revers de la main, admira ses magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Il n'y a plus que toi et moi… ajouta Lexa.

\- Ici… murmura Clarke.

\- Maintenant… compléta Lexa.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elles échangèrent. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Elles s'embrassèrent en prenant tout le temps du monde, savourant plus que se dépêchant. Clarke passa ses doigts à l'arrière de la tête de Lexa, les enfouit dans sa chevelure tressée. La brune descendit ses mains au bas du dos de la blonde, la ramenant plus près. Le baiser d'abord doux s'anima avec plus de vigueur. Lexa se recula pour changer l'angle de leur baiser. Du bout de sa langue et caressa les lèvres de Clarke. Celle-ci se les mordit un bref instant avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, permettant l'entrée. Lexa releva leur baiser, pressant sa langue sur celle de la blonde.

Clarke laissa échapper un gémissement assourdi entre leur embrassade. Mais ce bruit si enivrant parvint à la commandante. Elle se laissa emplir par lui, résonnant jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, elle sentit la chaleur la prendre, s'éveiller et commencer à la consumer. Le froid avait fait son temps, la quittait enfin.

Leurs bouches s'activaient sans relâche, ne se lassant jamais de celle de l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas assez, pas après toute cette absence, tout ce temps où elles avaient été tenues à distance. Clarke la conduisit au pied du lit et la fit asseoir, prenant les rênes pour une des rares fois. Elle avait envie de s'abandonner à Lexa tout entière, mais celle-ci était encore blessée. Si le désir ne les arrêtait pas, il faudrait néanmoins prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Debout devant elle, Clarke alla se placer entre ses jambes, prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un court baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Lexa appuya son front sur son ventre, puis passa ses doigts à son dos, glissant sous son gilet. Le contact de sa peau lui donna la chair de poule. La brune releva la tête pour fixer ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Ses pouces passèrent vers l'avant sur ses hanches puis remontèrent, entrainant avec eux le vêtement qui empêchait la vue tant désirée. Clarke termina de retirer le chandail et le laissa tomber au sol.

La blonde prit les mains de Lexa dans les siennes, en embrassa les extrémités avant de les lever dans les airs. Puis elle s'agenouilla, et avec la plus grande délicatesse, remonta le vêtement qui couvrait le torse de la commandante. Mais contrairement à elle, il y eut peu de peau à révéler. S'enroulant autour de sa taille, d'épais bandages couvraient les profondes blessures infligées pas la reine Nia. Clarke s'approcha, glissa ses mains à l'arrière de son dos, passant au nœud gardant le dernier linge masquant la poitrine de Lexa. Contre toute attente, elle parvint à le dénouer seule et dans un long mouvement, le retira de tous les tours qu'il faisait. Suite au dernier il tomba par terre, offrit à Clarke une vue magnifique.

Elle se pencha vers l'avant, entreprit de déposer de court baiser sur toutes les parcelles de peau nue enfin révélée. Du bout des doigts elle traça les limites des pansements, insuffla des vagues frissonnantes à Lexa. Elle prit un de ses seins dans sa paume, vint y passer sa langue, l'embrasser avec tendresse. Alors qu'elle passait à l'autre, elle le sentit se dresser dans l'air plus froid que son souffle.

Lexa la ramena vers elle, ses lèvres se languissant d'elle. La blonde se redressa et la commandante défit les liens de ses derniers vêtements. Le bout de ses ongles descendit avec ses pantalons alors que la gravité les rappelait à elle. Clarke les écarta sur le côté, puis retira ce qu'elle avait aux pieds. Elle caressa l'arrière de la tête de Lexa, puis l'incita à se reculer sur le lit, à s'étendre sur le dos. Clarke la suivit un court moment, déposa un baiser au côté de son nombril et elle s'attaqua à la ceinture de la commandante. La boucle lui céda dans un tintement métallique, lui laissa enlever le vêtement couvrant les jambes de Lexa. Encore une fois, Clarke dut prendre tout son temps, car d'autres bandages s'enroulaient ici et là.

Bientôt, leurs tenues à toutes deux furent un amoncellement sur le plancher. La blonde passa au-dessus de la commandante qui se redressa à son arrivée. Elle embrassa le haut de ses hanches, puis alla retirer le tissu maintenant la poitrine de Clarke en place. Elle soupira quand ils furent enfin visibles librement. Elle les observa un court instant avant de glisser sa langue sur leur extrémité. La blonde pencha la tête vers l'arrière à la sensation, partant de la bouche de Lexa, mais se répandant en écho jusqu'entre ses cuisses.

Lexa fit descendre ses mains au bas du dos de Clarke, passa à ses sous-vêtements. Elle la fit passer à côté d'elle afin de pouvoir les lui enlever. Et ensuite, la blonde ne tarda pas à soustraire Lexa des siens également. Et en un battement de cils, elles furent peau contre peau, aussi près qu'il est possible de l'être, du moins presque.

Assises au beau milieu du lit, leurs jambes entourant le corps de l'autre, elles reprirent ces baisers interrompus depuis trop longtemps. Leurs mains traçaient le long des cicatrices et des grains de beauté, les reliant en constellation sur ce ciel plus magnifique encore que celui des cieux. Des frissons ondulaient sur leur peau exposée, créés par les caresses du bout des ongles, l'anticipation criante au bas de leur ventre.

Clarke lova sa main sur l'un des seins de Lexa, en caressa la courbure de son pouce. La brune passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'invitant à nouveau dans un baiser plus langoureux. Tout en allouant l'entrée, Clarke prit la main de Lexa dans la sienne, vint la guider là où elle la voulait depuis si longtemps. La blonde se défit de leur baiser quand elle sentit les doigts de Lexa passer en elle. Sans résistance, l'attente ayant préparé cette arrivée tant désirée.

Le souffle haletant, Clarke passa son autre main le long de la cuisse de Lexa, puis descendit plus bas, pénétra en elle à son tour. La brune laissa aller sa tête sur le côté, inspirant difficilement maintenant. Les doigts de Clarke allaient sans cesse, ajoutant avec chaque retour plus de plaisir perceptible aux sons qu'abandonnait Lexa. Leur rythme s'accéléra, leurs mouvements complices s'affairant entre elles. L'air semblait s'être volatilisé. Chacune avait peine à le rattraper alors que leur peau devenait moite, la transpiration commençant à perler sur elles.

Lexa la saisit par la chevelure, approchant son visage du sien. Leurs fronts se touchèrent en angle, le bout de leur nez se frôla. Elles respiraient fortement, leurs lèvres à proximité sans se toucher. Clarke passa son pouce au bas de sa bouche et Lexa le caressa du bout de sa langue. Le contact la parcouru toute entière, vint s'ajouter au plaisir travaillé plus bas. La blonde lui releva le menton alors que leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus sonores.

Le bleu se fondit dans le vert. Elles se fixèrent intensément, virent leurs pupilles vacillantes et dilatées sous l'excitation à son paroxysme. Faisant durer le moment, s'attendant l'une l'autre, elles se cambraient suivant les doigts qui les torturaient de plus en plus. Et d'un même soupire étouffé, elles laissèrent aller. Leurs corps s'arquèrent, se pressèrent plus encore. Dans cette vague qui les submergea toutes entières, elles finirent de se rejoindre, enfin.

Elles restèrent immobiles, enlacées et toujours tremblantes. Quelques soubresauts les faisaient encore tressaillir alors qu'elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Puis elles se prirent dans leurs bras, ses serrèrent dans tout ce flot d'endorphine qui les baignait. Le souffle court elles s'étendirent sur le lit, cherchant ensemble cet air qui leur manquait.

* * *

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, et ce, malgré tout le poids de la fatigue qui les submergeait. Elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées, étaient enfin réunies, et la simple idée d'échapper une seule seconde, même au sommeil, leur semblait impossible. Elles étaient donc restées là, enlacées, à laisser le temps passer, celui qui n'apportait plus d'envahisseur à leur porte, plus de duel incertain à mener.

La neige finit par cesser, le couvert nuageux par s'amincir. La chambre avait été jusqu'alors un refuge pour les amantes, les gardant de tout ce qui s'était passé, des échos qui en restaient hors de ses quatre murs. Elles s'y étaient cloisonnées, réfugiées seules, mais seules ensemble.

Lexa passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blond clair, traça le côté du visage de Clarke. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, puis se redressa sur le matelas. Les draps glissèrent sur son corps, exhibant sa peau nue à l'air. Hors des bras de la blonde, elle frissonna, mais ne revint pas auprès d'elle. Lexa empoigna une couverture et la passa sur son dos, s'y enveloppa avant de se relever. Elle s'arrêta au pilier du pied du baldaquin et y prit appui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Clarke cachée bien au chaud. La commandante esquissa un léger sourire que la blonde lui rendit à son tour.

Clarke se redressa et vint réduire la distance qui les tenait éparses. Lexa entrouvrit les bras, offrant sa propre chaleur et celle de la couverture. Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se serrèrent de longs instants.

\- Tu viens avec moi? demanda Lexa sans la relâcher.

Clarke hocha la tête, sans même savoir où elle désirait aller. Car maintenant elle ne la laisserait plus, plus jamais. Elles passèrent au placard et revêtirent des vêtements chauds. Vêtues de tenues hivernales, elles sortirent de la maison de la commandante, plongèrent dans le froid et la nuit qui tirait à sa fin.

Les rues étaient désertes, tous étaient dans leur foyer, à chérir ceux qui étaient revenus, ceux qui avaient survécu à leur absence. Personne n'avait osé se soustraire de leur demeure et la fine couche de neige trahissant cette simple vérité. Un léger tapis floconneux recouvrait la cité, les toits, les allées, et aucune empreinte de pas ne s'éloignait des porches. Elles avancèrent côte à côte, laissant le chemin parcouru derrière elles. Dans le silence de la nuit, Lexa les mena à ce repère gardé d'une porte rouge. Elles parcoururent les ruelles lentement, la commandante regardant ici et là tout le saccage qui avait été fait à sa cité.

Au pied des marches de la petite maison recouverte de lierres, elles s'arrêtèrent. La porte était entrouverte, oscillant sur ses goujons arrachés près du cadrage. Clarke sentit les doigts de Lexa se resserrer autour des siens. La brune osa un autre pas vers l'avant, puis alla pousser sur la porte dans un grincement métallique. Elles traversèrent la maison, enjambant les meubles fracassés au bas des murs. Si la demeure avait été assaillie, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui les attendait dans la serre.

Lexa relâcha la main de Clarke qui n'osa aller plus loin, sentant qu'elle se devait de la laisser poursuivre seule. Les pas de la commandante résonnèrent sur tout le verre cassé jonchant le sol. Elle avança lentement, son regard parcourant la pièce. Les grandes fenêtres avaient été brisées en d'innombrables éclats, avaient laissé le froid pénétrer les lieux. Une fine couche de neige s'était déposée, avait ravi ce qui restait à prendre. Lexa s'approcha de l'une des plantes tombées à la renverse. De son index et son pouce, elle caressa l'une des feuilles désormais givrées. Au contact, celle-ci se détacha de sa branche, glissa au creux de la paume de Lexa, redevint verte, perla le gel fondu. La brune la regarda un moment, puis referma sa main en un poing, continua à déambuler au hasard.

Elle traversa la pièce, alla se poster devant le mur de brique. Lexa l'admira une nouvelle fois, toisant chaque détail. Elle entendit le bruissement du verre derrière elle alors que Clarke se risquait maintenant à venir la rejoindre. La brune posa sa main sur l'arbre peint, à la hauteur des sillons de l'emblème des sœurs. La petite feuille la quitta, virevolta en spirale avant de s'échouer par terre.

\- Dria est partie, finit par dire Lexa, une fois de plus.

Mais maintenant la voix était toute autre. Ce n'était plus sous un ton d'accusation ou dans un cri de douleur, non. Elle avait laissé aller cette vérité avec résignation.

\- Elle reviendra, tenta de dire Clarke d'un espoir peu convaincant.

\- Non… pas cette fois.

Lexa passa sa main à son cou, caressa les deux médaillons qu'elle avait. Elle les sentit lourds maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, comme s'il était étouffant de les porter ensemble, car ils ne devaient jamais être qu'à une seule des sœurs.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. La nuit avant le duel elle est venue à moi, m'a demandé de lever les yeux au ciel.

En disant cela, Lexa posa son regard sur le haut de la peinture de Clarke, sur la lune et le soleil au-dessus du grand chêne d'Alexandria.

\- Elle m'a fait remarquer la beauté du ciel, que même sans la lune il restait magnifique. Car il était parsemé d'étoiles et que contrairement à la lune, elles veillaient sans cesse. Elles ne sont pas changeantes, mues par un cycle d'absence à venir. Elles restent là…

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke et s'approcha d'elle. Du revers de la main, elle écarta le col de son manteau, dégagea le pendentif qu'elle portait. Elle le prit entre ses doigts alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien.

\- Elles brillent entre nous… entre la lune et le soleil…

Ses mots se brisèrent dans sa gorge nouée. Son menton se crispa et ses yeux se voilèrent.

\- Je n'ai pas su la retenir, dans ses yeux il y avait cette envie de partir, plus qu'un désir… un besoin. Je lui ai demandé de rester avec moi…

Clarke alla caresser sa joue.

\- Mais elle s'en est allé, ajouta la blonde.

\- Ne me laissant que ma mémoire pour l'oublier, compléta la commandante.

Clarke passa l'une des mèches de Lexa derrière son oreille, lui sourit du mieux qu'elle put, tentant de la réconforter. Lexa baissa les yeux vers le médaillon en forme d'étoile.

\- Elle brille entre nous, redit-elle en caressant le pendentif.

\- Je suis là, Lexa.

\- Mais tu devras repartir, l'échange est terminé, ou du moins interrompu. Sans elle pour apprendre des tiens, tu dois t'en aller tu…

\- Non, dit doucement Clarke en prenant la main de Lexa dans la sienne, celle qu'elle avait posée sur son pendentif en forme d'étoile.

De son autre main la blonde caressa le visage de Lexa, traça sa mâchoire du bout de son pouce.

\- Ma place est ici… avec toi… dans cette nuit sans lune… les étoiles veillent sans cesse, ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Clarke…

Lexa la prit dans ses bras, la serra aussi fort que tendrement. Clarke se laissa aller dans cette accolade dont elle ne voulait plus jamais se dérober. Le temps pouvait s'arrêter, les abandonner ici, peu importait, elles étaient seules, mais seules ensemble.

Elles restèrent là, sans compter les minutes qui les accompagnaient. Elles finirent par quitter la serre givrée, repasser la porte rouge chancelante. Les souvenirs de jadis avaient été gelés, brisés, réduits en cendre. Polis avait saigné, été mise à mal, mais comme toutes deux, elle était encore là. De ses ruines elle se reconstruirait, suivant cette vérité aussi simple qu'évidente, il n'est rien que le temps de peut guérir.

Elles marchèrent vers le port, allèrent à cette petite plage où Lexa lui avait fait voir la mer pour la première fois. Malgré la morsure du vent d'hiver, elles s'assirent sur le sable figé en fines dunes ondulantes. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il y avait quelque chose de libérateur à observer pareil immensité. Et les premiers rayons de clarté finirent par percer l'horizon. Les nuages abdiquèrent leur règne incessant, relevant leur voile grisâtre qui avait recouvert la capitale. Le bleu revenait de sa longue absence, enveloppait l'orangé de l'aurore. Le soleil se leva sur un jour nouveau, le premier d'une longue lignée prometteuse. Les jeux de couleur se peignirent en miroir sur la vaste étendue d'eau, s'étirèrent au fil des vagues s'échouant sur la plage. Les amantes improbables restèrent là, contemplant en silence ce que l'océan semblait faire si aisément, oublier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonsoir à tous!
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un beau temps des fête et je profite de l'occasion pour vous souhaiter une belle et heureuse année.
> 
> En espérant que vous aurez apprécié cet avant dernier chapitre qui se sera fait attendre depuis décembre. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, souhaits et espérances. Qui sait, je me laisserai peut-être séduire par certaines de vos idées, le chapitre 30 est encore en "construction".
> 
> À la semaine prochaine!
> 
> A.S


	30. Entre ciel et terre

Clarke se réveilla en inspirant de panique. Assise au beau milieu du lit, elle pressa sa main sur sa gorge alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. De son autre main, elle dégagea son front moite, les quelques mèches qui y étaient collées. Elle se frotta les yeux, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un souvenir passé. L'espace d'un instant, elle y était à nouveau, à lutter contre toute cette eau ingérée de force pour le simple plaisir de la torturer.

Elle expira fortement en se relevant, finissant de chasser les dernières bribes de souvenir qu'avaient été ces heures entre les mains de la reine Nia. Clarke alla au rebord de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Même au beau milieu de la nuit, la brise était chaude, ne l'apaisait que très peu. Dans un soupir elle tourna le dos à la fenêtre, toisa la chambre où elle avait été reléguée depuis le début de la semaine. De loin la plus belle chambre d'invité de l'aile Est, mais néanmoins pas celle de la commandante, celle qu'elles avaient partagée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Clarke se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les ramena au-devant de l'une de ses épaules pour dégager son cou moite. Elle passa au placard et se changea, revêtit une robe légère. Elle jeta un dernier regard au baldaquin avant de sortir, comme il était vide sans Lexa. Mais telle était la coutume en de pareilles occasions, elles ne devaient pas se voir sept nuits durant. La blonde soupira à nouveau en repensant à cette obligation qui lui était imposée. Heureusement, cette nuit était l'avant-dernière les tenant éparses, si loin et si près à la fois, autant que les ailes du manoir pouvaient les tenir à distance.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et referma discrètement derrière elle, ne désirant pas réveiller sa mère. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Abby était venu à la capitale, tout comme Kane, Bellamy, Raven, Wick, Monty et même Jasper. Toutefois, elle était la seule résidant à la demeure de la commandante, les autres avaient été logés dans deux maisons non loin de là. Dans la même allée attitrée aux généraux et accompagnateurs du clan des forêts, les quelques représentants du peuple du ciel avaient élu domicile.

Clarke sortie de la maison par la cour arrière, traversant les jardins, laissant ses doigts effleurer les feuilles des différentes fleurs et arbustes. Même au beau milieu de la nuit, dans l'air extérieur, il faisait encore si chaud. La blonde regarda l'extrémité de l'aile Ouest, vit de la lumière par-delà la porte du balcon tenue grande ouverte. La faible brise nocturne faisait danser les rideaux de la chambre de Lexa, celle qu'elle aurait tant voulu aller rejoindre. Clarke esquissa un léger sourire alors qu'elle se remettait en marche, passait la grille donnant sur la rue pavée.

Elle déambula au hasard dans les ruelles qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant. Les yeux mi-clos, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, elle humait l'air salin, laissait sa caresse rafraichir ce qui restait des sueurs de son cauchemar. Dans cette chaleur d'été, ce froid d'hiver semblait bien loin maintenant. Comme le temps avait changé les choses depuis ce mois de décembre.

Polis avait été mise à sac, brulée et nombre de ses habitants tués en tentant de la défendre. Derrière ses portes closes, la cité avait été spectatrice impuissante des duels de ses filles. Celles qui avaient offert leur vie en partage, en étaient ressorties aussi victorieuses que marquées à jamais. Par deux fois, elles avaient défié la reine des glaces pour que la capitale leur soit arrachée puis reprise. Par le sang, elles étaient revenues et étaient reparties. Un faible jour s'était levé sur une nuit sans lune.

Tout comme on guérit les blessures, la ville s'était reconstruite. De ses ruines, on avait rebâti ce qui avait été détruit, des gravats de la maison de soin jusqu'aux plus hautes murailles. D'interminables semaines avaient été nécessaires pour rendre à la ville sa beauté balafrée, mais sous la supervision du vieil Irsil, charpentier, maçons et simples gens du peuple avaient œuvré. Les décombres de la saison froide n'étaient plus, avaient rendues Polis telle qu'elle se devait d'être et rester, le joyau du monde natif.

Tout comme le reste de la cité, la maison à la porte rouge avait été soignée, pansée de tout ce verre morcelé. On l'avait entièrement vidé de ses meubles brisés, des cadavres givrés qu'étaient les innombrables plantes mortes sous le vent d'hiver. Mais quand elle fut restaurée, Lexa la referma pour de bon. Plus aucune fleur n'y poussa, la porte rouge fut verrouillée, plus rien ni personne n'y entrerait, hormis la lumière. Ce qui avait été un havre de paix recelait trop de mauvais souvenirs désormais.

Si la serre avait été condamnée, la chambre de Dria avait été refermée également. Tout comme on dispose d'une demeure de saison, les meubles des quartiers de l'intendante avaient été recouverts de grands draps blancs. La dernière, Lexa y était allée sous le regard de Clarke restée au pas de la porte. Devenus trop lourds à porter seule, elle y avait laissé les pendentifs d'une enfance passée. Sur la blancheur de son absence, le soleil et la lune de leur médaillon furent laissés à l'oubli. Lexa referma à clef cette chambre et tout le vide qu'elle représentait.

La commandante avait lentement fait son deuil, avait emprisonné ses souvenirs, ces lieux rappelant cette sœur perdue. Mais dans tout ce chagrin, elle n'avait pas été seule. Dans ce bleu gardien, elle avait pu s'abandonner, se laisser être vulnérable sans tenter de se dérober. Avec Clarke elle avait retiré son masque de Heda, à ses côtés elle avait guéri lentement mais sûrement. La blonde lui avait offert sa simple présence, son silence et ses mots, son écoute et sa chaleur.

Les changements ne s'étaient pas faits uniquement à capitale, non. Par-delà les bois, vers les hauteurs des clans déchus, le vent du renouveau avait étendu sa conquête. Leurs armées décimées, des centaines des leurs morts au combat, les peuples des basses montagnes et de la nation de glace se rallièrent ensemble. Sous l'étendard des monts aux deux saisons, les conseillers de la défunte reine Nia régnaient d'une même voix. Et comme le leur avait insufflé la commandante, ils virent avec de nouveaux yeux. Les guerriers ne furent pas remplacés, les armées ne furent reconsolidées. Trop avaient donné leur vie pour une cause teintée de folie, celle de leur ancienne souveraine. Les familles avaient pleuré sans corps à chérir une ultime fois, sans feu d'adieu à pouvoir allumer.

Quand les monts aux deux saisons furent établis, quand les conseillers furent devenus chefs, ils envoyèrent à Heda le gage de leur soumission. En tant que nouveau clan, ils devraient entrer dans la coalition ou périr par elle. Les traditions reprirent donc, l'échange recommença pour eux. Les deux hommes envoyèrent les ainés de leurs enfants, un garçon et une fille encore bien jeune pour un si long voyage. Ils furent présentés à Heda, pliant symbolique genoux pour tout ce peuple qu'ils représentaient. Quand la nouvelle lune traversa le ciel, leur parcourt les emmena au clan suivant, laissant à Polis la promesse d'y revenir dans un peu moins d'un an.

Clarke laissait son esprit vagabonder alors que tous ces mois lui revenaient en tête. Sans même en prendre conscience, elle se retrouva au bout de la rue abritant les maisons des conseillers et leur famille. En voyant de la lumière à une fenêtre, elle osa tenter une visite nocturne à cette grand-mère que lui semblait Nama. La maison n'était pas particulièrement grande, sur un seul étage, mais était d'une beauté correspondant bien à la conseillère. Un petit jardin de fleur à l'avant, un potager à l'arrière, des lierres recouvrant la brique et encerclant les fenêtres à volant, elle donnait envie de s'y prélasser la journée durant.

Quand elle fut à quelques pas du porche, une ombre attira son attention. Se mouvant furtivement dans la ruelle donnant sur la cour de la maison, rampant sinueusement, quelque chose fuyait à son approche. Clarke fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle s'immobilisait et se penchait en avant, tentant de mieux distinguer ce que cela était. Mais déjà cette ombre avait disparu, ne lui laissant que cette impression de déjà vue.

Elle gravit les quelques marches et cogna trois petits coups. Si la vieille dame était debout, elle les entendrait, si elle était endormie, ils ne la réveilleraient point. Quand l'écho du troisième coup se fut dissipé dans l'allée, la porte s'entrouvrit. Dans l'embrasure, Nama fit à Clarke ce sourire qui lui était propre, celui qui enveloppait par toute cette bienveillance non forcée.

Néanmoins, la vieille dame referma la porte et la blonde entendit le verrou être enclenché, puis ses pas s'éloigner dans la maison. Surprise et décontenancée, elle se résigna à s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas pareille réaction. Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand elle s'arrêta.

\- Clarke, attends mon enfant, dit Nama qui émergeait de la noirceur de la ruelle.

La vieille dame était sortie par l'arrière de la maison pour aller la rejoindre dans cette chaude nuit d'été.

\- Je sais qu'il est tard, mais…

\- Tu n'arrives plus à dormir, compléta Nama.

Clarke fit oui de la tête alors qu'elles se mettaient en marche. La vieille femme prit le bras de la blonde, s'appuyant sur elle tant pour avancer que par simple gentillesse. Sans même se l'être avoué en paroles, toutes deux savaient combien ce contact était apprécié de la fille du ciel.

\- Plus qu'une journée et une nuit, Clarke, dit Nama en tapotant son bras de sa douce main.

Clarke soupira en hochant la tête. Les jours qui l'avaient tenu éloigné de Lexa s'étiolaient de plus en plus, rapprochant ce moment tant attendu et appréhendé à la fois. Si les changements étaient notables tant à la capitale que dans les clans du Nord, il en était de même pour Lexa et Clarke. Ce matin sur la plage gelée semblait s'être déroulé dans une autre vie, ce moment où le soleil s'était levé par-delà le voile nuageux, avait brillé pour toutes deux. Elles avaient envié l'oublie de l'Océan, s'en étaient inspiré pour tenter de se remettre de leur propre tourment. Et comme le fait si bien la marée, elles avaient tranquillement laissé aller, remontant, s'arrêtant, repartant en arrière. En quittant la plage elles s'étaient avoué l'une des seules choses valant la peine d'être retenue de tout cela, de toute cette guerre qui les avaient entredéchirées. De la peur, la souffrance et l'impuissance leur était venue cette certitude indubitable maintenant, elles ne pourraient vivre l'une sans l'autre. Et si rien d'autre n'était certain, ce fait avéré suffirait, car de cette simple vérité elles pourraient tout reconstruire, ne repartant pas de rien.

Toutefois, il restait encore cette fameuse question d'échange, cette paix avec le peuple du ciel. Dria partie, le processus n'avait pas été mené à terme, et comme l'avait promis Lexa à Marcus, elle devrait leur rendre leur représentante saine et sauve. Son retour était attendu et espéré par nombre des siens, et de celui-ci découlerait une alliance durable, ramenant à nouveau à douze les clans de la coalition. Le clan du ciel et celui des monts aux deux saisons, de nouveaux venus dans cette ère de recommencement.

Clarke était resté quelques semaines de plus auprès de Lexa avant de retourner au Camp Jaha. Et quand le moment de partir arriva, elle lui laissa cette promesse pour garder son absence, « je reviendrai ». L'hiver les avait gardées séparées, bloquant de ses flots blancs les routes reliant cité et station échouée. À des miles de distance, elles avaient mutuellement contemplé le soleil et les étoiles, se rappelant ce vert dans le jour, se souvenant de ce bleu dans les constellations. Dans l'espoir de se revoir un jour, elles avaient attendu.

À l'Arche tout lui avait semblé étranger, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de revenir chez elle. Il y avait tous ces visages tant souhaités, mais hormis ce fait, plus rien ne lui donnait ce sentiment d'appartenance. Il n'y avait pas cette mer à contempler, ces murs à peindre, cette chambre à posséder, ce regard unique par-delà le masque de Heda. À contrecœur, elle avait relaté les événements ayant retardé son arrivée, toute cette guerre, tous ces morts, et ce départ. Clarke avait ainsi pris conscience de l'effet miroir à ses propres sentiments. Si elle s'était approprié Polis, Dria avait fait de même ici. L'annonce de sa disparition avait profondément affecté Abby, bouleversé Monty. La blonde les avait vus faire à leur tour ce deuil qui bordait Lexa également.

Puis le temps qui peinait à passer finit par ramener le printemps. Frissonnant encore d'un hiver tenace, Clarke avait avoué à sa mère sa décision prise déjà bien avant son retour. Après tout le mal qui avait été fait, tout ce dont elle avait été témoin, les choix et leurs chemins se traçaient différemment. Si ses pas l'emmenaient loin des siens, ils iraient néanmoins dans la même direction, promettant de se recroiser à maintes reprises. Et sans tenter de la retenir, lui offrant tout son amour et son espérance de trouver la paix intérieure, Abby la laissa partir, retourner chez elle, auprès de Lexa.

De son côté, la commandante avait ressassé sa solitude loin de celles qu'elle aurait tant voulu aimer sans compromis. Mais la vie avait inlassablement tenu à lui permettre qu'une seule à la fois, comme si le bonheur complet était hors de sa portée. Une danse où sœur et amante ne faisaient que se croiser durant un temps, l'une disparaissant dès l'arrivée de l'autre. Et cet hiver les lui avait reprises toutes deux, ne promettant le retour que d'une seule. Mais ce lien qui unissait les demi-âmes continuait de la torturer. Son deuil ne pouvait être fait totalement, car au plus profond d'elle-même elle la sentait. Alors que sa mort aurait laissé un vide béant, la souffrance de sa vie se faisait pesante. Se rattachant à cette sensation s'alourdissant avec les nuits plus longues en cette saison froide, Lexa continuait de croire. Dans cette espérance, elle la fit chercher, d'abord sur ses terres, puis dans les autres clans. Mais la neige avait rapidement écourté ses tentatives, avait eu raison de ceux à qui elle avait confié cette mission dont elle ne pouvait s'acquitter elle-même.

Arrivant peu avant Clarke, un messager du _Nord vert_ envoyé par l'oncle de Flori se présenta à Polis. Il amena avec lui une brise d'un froid moins profond, les premières nouvelles de cette sœur éclipsée depuis un jour paraissant si lointain. L'intendante leur était arrivée amaigrie, faible et troublée, venue chercher réconfort en cette petite sœur d'une enfance au creux des bois, Mieno. Elle n'y avait trouvé qu'un jeune garçon toujours endeuillé, le dos courbé par sa peine et le poids de son devoir. Dria était resté à ses côtés durant un temps, l'accompagnant dans ce chagrin partagé. Avec le redoux, elle s'en était allée comme elle était venue, sans prévenir.

Quand Clarke revint peu de temps après cela, toute la nécessité de ces recherches avait perdu de son importance. Si sa sœur ne désirait pas être retrouvée, celle qu'elle aimait venait de lui revenir. Il fallait chérir ce qui se présentait à elle et non regretter ce qui lui échappait. Et la fille du ciel était rentrée pour ne plus repartir, pour de bon.

\- Clarke? demanda Nama en lui secouant légèrement le bras.

\- Hum? S'enquit la blonde alors qu'elle sortait de sa rêverie.

La vieille femme la regarda avec plus d'attention, scrutant son regard égaré. Il était évident que Clarke n'avait pas écouté un seul des derniers mots de la conseillère. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne faisait qu'en ressortir à l'instant.

\- Plus qu'une journée et une nuit… oui… répéta la blonde.

Nama sourit, réalisant à quel moment l'attention de la jeune femme l'avait laissé pour voguer parmi ses songes. Clarke lui rendit son sourire alors qu'à nouveau, les souvenirs lui revenaient, s'imposant à sa vue, l'éloignant du présent et de cette nuit d'été. En un battement de cils, la chaleur cédait à la froideur du printemps, la ramenait en arrière, à son retour à la capitale.

Elle revoyait à nouveau les grandes portes métalliques s'ouvrirent devant elle, Wost l'accueillir le premier. Il l'avait escorté le long de l'allée centrale jusqu'à la demeure de la commandante. En chemin, il avait relaté les mois passés, les reconstructions, le messager du _Nord vert,_ et tout ce qui s'était déroulé sous les neiges de la saison froide. Quand elle avait pénétré dans le manoir, elle avait refermé les yeux et humé l'air, ce sentiment qui l'accompagnait, elle était rentrée, enfin.

Dans la chambre face à celle maintenant fermée à clef, elle avait retrouvé Lexa. Dans ce vert attristé, le bleu s'était fondu, venant bercer cette solitude d'un soleil aux rayons affaiblis. Clarke était arrivé avec le printemps, apportant avec elle la chaleur du renouveau, l'espoir du recommencement. Un jour à la fois, elles avaient observé l'Océan, avaient dit ce qui se devait d'être admis, s'étaient aimées sans peur du lendemain. Une nuit à la fois, elles avaient contemplé les étoiles, s'étaient avoué ce que la noirceur sait si bien garder, avaient fait trembler cette chambre les ayant abrités à maintes reprises. Les blessures cicatrisèrent, aidées de baisers et de rires. Les peurs et les pleurs furent souvenir d'hiver, ensemble elles donnèrent raison à ce qu'un jour Clarke avait souhaité « peut-être que la vie ne se résume pas à survivre ». Elles avaient fini par s'autoriser ces joies partagées, se disant que oui, « elles méritaient mieux que cela ».

Quand le printemps eut touché à sa fin, quand la chaleur d'été commença à se faire ressentir, Lexa avait décidé de faire ce qu'aucune autre Heda avant elle n'avait osé faire. Après tout ce que les mois passés lui avait appris, le legs de la défunte reine de la nation de glace, elle en était venue à la conclusion que ceux qu'elle aimait n'étaient pas plus en sécurité cachés qu'au grand jour. Et pour une des rares fois, elle n'avait pas à choisir entre sa tête et son cœur, car tous deux se rejoignaient dans cette décision, cette proposition faite à la fille du ciel.

Sur cette plage, au son des vagues qui les connaissaient mieux que quiconque, elles, les amantes inattendues, Lexa lui avait dit ce que des jours de courage avaient pris à rassembler. Pour l'aimer dans la lumière, pour que tous sachent ce que beaucoup présageaient déjà, pour unir leur peuple suite à un échange interrompu. Mais surtout, pour officialiser ce lien si cher à son cœur, devant cette femme, devant tous ceux qui voudraient en être témoins. Suite à un long silence qui avait torturé la commandante, un faible oui s'en était suivi. Il n'avait pas été hésitant, mais plutôt retenu dans cette gorge nouée sous l'émotion et la surprise. Ne croyant pas ce qu'il lui était donné de voir et d'entendre, de simples mots détruisant l'utopie, l'anéantissant par cette réalité plus belle encore que le rêve le plus souhaité.

La commandante avait annoncé leur projet aux membres du conseil restant. Petit à petit, elle avait retrouvé foi en eux, leur avait rendu sa confiance, délaissée des blâmes dont elle les avait accablés. Ils furent enchantés par cette idée, tant pour ce qu'elle était que pour ce qu'elle représentait. Leur chef tournait définitivement la page, écrivait un nouveau pan de son règne sans pareil. Les conseillers firent prévenir la ville tout entière, puis leur clan des vastes forêts. Onze messagers furent ensuite envoyés, rependant la nouvelle aux autres nations, des montagnes aux mines, des déserts aux mers. Tous devaient être mis au courant, souverains et simples gens. Comme pour les jeux de la coalition, les dirigeants et leurs escortes se présentèrent à la grande cité. Une semaine durant ils y résideraient jusqu'à ce que le jour de la célébration soit arrivé, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Clarke puisse revoir Lexa.

\- Tu me sembles bien loin ce soir, Clarke, dit Nama en cessant de marcher.

Clarke s'arrêta également, clignant des yeux à maintes reprises pour s'ancrer dans le moment présent.

\- J'ai rêvé de la nuit avant le duel de Lexa et Nia, bien des souvenirs remontent avec ce cauchemar, dit la blonde en se passant la main à la gorge, sentant à nouveau cette eau glacée qui l'avait noyée de l'intérieur.

\- Tu n'as jamais dit à Lexa ce qui t'était arrivé, n'est-ce pas? répondit Nama en la voyant se passer les doigts autour du cou.

Clarke la dévisagea, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait raconté ces tortures à qui que ce soit. Nama lui sourit tendrement à la vue de ce regard inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu ajouter cela à tout ce qui lui pesait déjà. Lexa aura été dure avec vous tous pendant bien longtemps. Mais toute cette haine n'était que la projection de sa propre culpabilité. Elle s'en est voulu bien plus qu'à vous, ses conseillers… les sages et les stratèges.

\- Encore aujourd'hui je n'ose imaginer dans quel gouffre sans fond notre chère Heda serait tombée si ce n'avait été de toi… belle fille du ciel.

La vieille femme s'approcha et caressa sa joue, passa l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elles continuèrent à marcher et cette fois-ci, Clarke resta attentive à chacun des mots que lui dit Nama. Le passé était passé, rien ne servait de se remémorer le mal quand tant de bonheur était à venir.

Elles marchèrent un bon moment, s'arrêtant parfois, se reposant sur un banc, laissant le silence planer. Lorsqu'elles tournèrent le coin de l'allée les ramenant à la petite maison de la conseillère, le soleil annonçait son lever imminent, commençant à décolorer le violet par son rose orangé. Plus elles approchaient et plus Clarke distinguait une petite forme foncée s'agitant au pas de la porte. Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'enfin, elle reconnut l'animal.

\- TRIKOVA! Échappa Clarke avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

La bête se retourna brusquement à cette évocation, mais surtout à l'approche de la blonde qui se ruait vers lui. Il se recula prestement, mais ne tenta toutefois pas de fuir. La blonde se pencha, tendit sa main pour qu'il la sente. En un instant, le raton poussa une sorte de petit roucoulement et vint frotter son museau sur la paume de Clarke. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaça, tendrement.

\- De belles retrouvailles à ce que je vois, dit Nama en les rejoignant.

Clarke se tourna vers elle en lui souriant.

\- Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, revoyant la scène où Lexa avait failli tuer le pauvre animal. Nul doute que ce dernier ne s'était plus jamais risqué à s'approcher de la maison de la commandante après cela.

\- … c'est donc auprès de toi qu'il est venu se réfugier alors? Compléta Clarke.

Nama haussa les sourcils, ne répondit pas. Après avoir hésité un court moment elle se contenta de caresser la fourrure de l'animal. Clarke sentit ses yeux lui piquer sous la fatigue et déposa le raton au sol. Elle remercia Nama pour sa compagnie et s'éloigna. Avant de passer, le tournant de l'allée, elle jeta un dernier regard à la maison de la vieille femme, remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle l'observait de loin, comme si elle attendait que celle-ci soit hors de vue avant de finalement passer la porte. Clarke haussa les épaules, ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure et poursuivit son chemin.

Quand elle tourna près du carrefour regroupant la chapelle, le manoir et le temple du conseil, elle vit les premiers habitants de la ville depuis le début de sa balade nocturne. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans leur démarche attira son attention. Ils longeaient les bâtiments, ne cessaient de jeter des regards par-dessus leurs épaules, comme s'ils ne voulaient être vus. Clarke ne cessa pas d'avancer, mais les toisa avec plus d'attention. Alors qu'ils tournaient à la prochaine ruelle, elle se surprit à les reconnaitre, Monty et Jasper. Elle haussa les sourcils à cette constatation. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne les avait qu'à peine croisés durant la semaine, ces deux-là s'étant pour ainsi dire volatilisés au lendemain de leur arrivée. On avait associé cela à leur rapprochement depuis les derniers mois. La mort de Maya avant changé Jasper, l'avait rendu méconnaissable, et ce, même aux yeux de ce frère qu'était Monty pour lui. Mais quand Clarke avait appris aux siens le sort de l'intendante, le chagrin et même les pointes de colère d'impuissance avaient eu raison du jeune Monty. Contre toute attente, ce fut cette compréhension de ce sentiment de perte qui avait renoué les liens entre les deux jeunes hommes.

De les voir ainsi par contre, fuyants et hâtifs, lui fit se demander si leurs absences cette semaine n'étaient pas motivées par autre chose. Elle jeta un regard à la maison, hésita, puis laissa la curiosité guider ses pas. En marchant sans bruit, prenant soin de garder une bonne distance entre eux, elle les suivit. Mais très vite, la succession des ruelles empruntées lui parut trop familière pour être un simple hasard, elle savait exactement où ils se rendaient. Quand ils prirent le dernier tournant, Clarke sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle s'arrêta, les observa s'approcher de cette maison laissée à l'oubli, celle à la porte rouge.

Ils n'y entrèrent pas par l'avant, passèrent plutôt par la cour, allant directement à ce qu'elle gardait jalousement, la serre. Maintenant hors de leur vue, elle sortit de là où elle s'était tapie, traversa l'allée pavée, marcha vers cette demeure interdite par la commandante. Quand elle fut devant le porche, elle laissa sa main en suspens au-dessus de la poignée. Elle referma les yeux, revoyant la première fois que Lexa l'y avait conduite. Puis ce fut un enchainement saccadé des moments passés ici, ses heures à peindre, les réactions de Lexa et Dria devant son œuvre d'une beauté dévastatrice. Elle ouvrit les paupières alors que le dernier souvenir s'imposait à son regard. Il n'y avait plus que le verre brisé, les plantes givrées, les larmes de Lexa.

La porte pivota sur ses gonds, emplit la demeure vide de mobilier. Clarke entra, mais ne referma pas derrière elle. Au bout du couloir elle vit la porte vitrée donnant à la verrière. Les voix de Monty et Jasper lui parvinrent en écho alors qu'elle commençait lentement à traverse la pièce. Sans s'annoncer, elle ouvrit, pénétra dans l'air chaud et humide. Les garçons ne sursautèrent pas au bruit de son entrée, ne se retournèrent pas immédiatement, continuant à s'affairer ici et là.

\- Ah te voilà, où veux-tu que je transplante celles-ci...

La voix de Monty se brisa alors qu'il terminait sa question, se retournait pour constater la présence de Clarke. La blonde ne le regardait plus néanmoins, ses yeux ayant dérivé vers tout ce qu'il lui était donné de voir. Les tables étaient à nouveau couvertes d'innombrables plantes de toutes sortes. Fleurs et lierres serpentaient et grimpaient sur toutes les structures qu'elles avaient trouvées à s'agripper. Lorsqu'elle eut fait le tour, son regard se reposa sur le jeune homme, mais surtout sur le casseau qu'il avait entre les mains. Elle reconnut immédiatement les pétales vermeils, cette fleur vue dans un village fantôme, peinte au pied du grand chêne sur le mur de brique.

\- Clarke…

La blonde referma les yeux durement lorsqu'elle entendit son nom être prononcé derrière elle. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu cette voix si familière et lointaine à la fois.

* * *

Lexa entrouvrit les paupières, remarqua que le jour était levé depuis longtemps. La clarté n'était ni faible ni teinté du dégradé de l'aurore. Une lumière aveuglante fusait entre les rideaux, segmentait la chambre en deux dans un faisceau rectiligne. La commandante se frotta les yeux et s'étira, termina de se remettre de cette courte nuit. Comme toujours, elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil qu'au plus tard de la nuit. Elle se leva, quitta ce lit trop grand pour elle seule. En passant au balcon, elle fut forcée de détourner le regard tant le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel était fort. Quand le halo blanc se fut dissipé de sa vue, elle put observer les jardins s'étendant en bas. Elle huma l'air humide et chaud, la senteur des fleurs lui parvenant dans la brise.

Deux des jardiniers étaient déjà à s'affairer entre les arbustes et les plantes, entretenant la végétation luxuriante du manoir. Lexa sourit en apercevant une troisième personne assise sur l'un des bancs. Loin d'être une membre de son personnel, la femme à chevelure blonde et à la robe longue bleutée ne faisait que se prélasser et profiter des lieux. Néanmoins, ce moment n'était que pour passer le temps avant le réveil de la commandante.

Lexa alla revêtir également une longue robe au tissu aussi léger que fin. D'un orange brulé, elle se nouait au cou et descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle termina en fixant une large bande de pareille couleur autour de la taille, maintenant la tenue ample en place. La commandante remonta ses cheveux pour éviter qu'il ne la gêne et ne se fasse trop étouffant en pareille température. Et en un instant, elle sortait de la chambre, dévalait les escaliers et traversait la maison vers la sortie arrière. En passant les portes tenues ouvertes, le bruit de ses pas sur la pierre de la terrasse attira l'attention de la femme blonde assise aux jardins.

\- J'étais presque à me demander si tu oserais te présenter un jour… Heda, dit la blonde en esquissant un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Pas de Heda entre nous… pas aujourd'hui, Luna, lui répondit Lexa en lui rendant son sourire.

La chef des nomades des mers se releva, passa sa longue chevelure au-devant de l'une de ses épaules. Puis, elle s'approcha lentement et lui tendit son bras, l'invitant à la suivre.

\- Allons-y, dit simplement Luna alors que Lexa passait son bras sous le sien.

La blonde lui donna un léger coup d'épaule alors qu'elles sortaient de la cour. Elles marchèrent dans les rues de la ville, se rendant vers le port. À leur passage les habitants s'inclinaient, saluaient et lui souriaient. Le simple de fait de croiser leur commandante à la veille de la réception semblait enchanter le peuple tout entier. Des enfants jouant aux abords des ruelles venaient courir aux alentours, les marchands tentaient de lui faire des offrandes qu'elle refusait poliment, clamant que leur simple sollicitude suffisait amplement.

Ce qui n'aurait pris que quelques minutes à peine comme trajet leur vola près d'une heure. Tous voulaient voir et être vus de Heda, pour tout ce qu'elle avait apporté, pour tout ce que cette semaine de festivité représentait. Car si les journées étaient animées, ce n'était rien comparé aux soirées et aux nuits dans les rues de la cité. Les tavernes et les terrasses se remplissaient avant la tombée du jour et se vidaient parfois qu'aux petites heures du matin. De telles occasions étaient rares et il était bon d'en profiter, autant pour les chefs et dirigeants que petites gens.

La brise saline vint rafraichir leur peau moite sous le soleil désormais au zénith. Elles arrivèrent enfin au port, là où Luna avait tenté tant bien que mal de la conduire. La plage s'étendait à leur droite, était remplie d'hommes, de femmes et surtout d'enfant se jetant dans les vagues. Les cris et les rires s'élevaient invitants, mais ce n'était pas leur destination. La blonde la guida plus avant, allant sur les quais.

Il y avait nombre de petits bateaux de pêche, mais aucun ne pouvait concurrencer celui de la chef des mers. De sa coque céruléenne et de ses voiles blanches, le voiler était plus que magnifique, il s'en dégageait une impression de liberté en puissance. Le bruissement des toiles, le tintement des amarres sur son flanc semblaient leur murmurer de le libérer. Qu'on le laisse libre des flots, qu'on le libère de ses liens pour qu'à nouveau il vogue sur sa maitresse et amour de toujours, la mer indomptable.

Luna fit signe aux quelques membres des siens sommés de rester à bord en son absence. On abaissa la traverse et toutes deux montèrent à bord. La blonde caressa la rambarde comme si son bateau était doué de sensation, comme si ses soins pouvaient l'atteindre au plus profond du bois qui composait son cœur. Elle se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, donna l'ordre de lever l'ancre. En un instant, les cordages furent dénoués, les voiles furent tendues et on mit le cap vers l'immensité de l'horizon.

Ils prirent le large pour se distancer des rivages et des pics rocailleux, puis longèrent les côtes vers le Nord. Lexa et Luna passèrent à la proue, s'étendirent sur le pont, laissèrent le soleil dorer leur peau hâlée. Quand le bateau ralentit à sa vitesse de croisière, Luna brisa enfin le silence s'étant installé depuis leur départ.

\- Alors… le mal de mer ne te torture pas trop j'espère, dit la chef en se redressant en position assise.

Elle en profita pour faire signe à l'un de ses hommes qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Heda n'a pas le mal de mer, jamais, répondit Lexa en souriant, puis en osant entrouvrir un œil pour croiser le regard amusé de Luna.

\- Oh alors Heda n'a pas le mal de mer, parce qu'elle n'est pas une simple chef ordinaire, je suppose, rétorqua la blonde.

Lexa fit oui de la tête tout en souriant de plus belle. Puis l'homme de Luna revint, chargé d'un plateau de nourriture, d'un pichet et de deux coupes en bois.

\- Eh bien si Heda ne veut pas rapidement se retrouver à rendre la veille par-dessus bord, elle a intérêt à manger quelque chose. À ventre plein, pied marin!

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire au ton qu'avait pris sa comparse. Elle l'imita et s'assied à son tour. Luna lui servit à boire et elles trinquèrent haut dans les airs.

\- À cette union ma chère, puisse-t-elle être longue et heureuse, dit la chef en plongeant son regard dans celui de la commandante.

Lexa ne répondit rien, se contenta de laisser sa coupe s'entrechoquer contre celle de Luna. Elles burent ce qui était loin d'être de l'eau et mangèrent tout en continuant à rire et discuter. La commandante ne pouvait prétendre à bien des amitiés, n'en avait jamais vraiment eu la chance. Mais avec Luna c'était comme si le temps et la distance ne pouvaient les atteindre. À chacune de leurs rares retrouvailles, c'était comme si elles s'étaient vues le jour d'avant, comme si toutes ces responsabilités s'éclipsaient en un seul regard. Néanmoins, elles avaient aussi l'habitude de se retrouver à quatre, et non simplement à deux.

\- Je te parlais du mal de mer et encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir le pauvre fils d'Horol alors qu'il passait l'échange avec les miens.

Luna passa sa main à son front alors qu'elle se remettait à rire de plus belle.

\- Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de mettre pied à terre que lorsque nous sommes venus pour chercher Mie…

Luna s'arrêta, ne termina pas de dire ce nom, celui de la jeune chef des lacs.

\- Mieno, soupira Lexa alors que le souvenir de son dernier regard lui revenait.

\- Il s'est souvent écoulé des mois entre nos rencontres, mais aujourd'hui, je prends conscience que ces retrouvailles ne se feront plus jamais…

\- Nous la reverrons un jour, elle comme tous les autres, dit faiblement Lexa en prenant la main de Luna dans la sienne.

\- Elle était trop jeune Lexa, elle…

\- Elle était la chef du _Nord vert_ , Luna, un titre hérité transmis par-delà l'âge. Mieno s'en est allé trop tôt il est vrai… mais dans sa mort il y a la certitude de là où elle est maintenant.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Luna.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas où est Dria, n'est-ce pas?

La brune fit non de la tête, détachant son regard du ciel pour le poser sur la mer tout autour.

\- J'ai cessé de la chercher, murmura Lexa en passant sa main à son cou, un automatisme aussi instinctif qu'inutile depuis qu'elle avait cessé de porter son pendentif.

\- Elles me manquent… comment avons-nous pu les perdre toutes les deux en si peu de temps, passer de nous quatre à nous seules en un hiver, soupira Luna.

\- Elles me manquent aussi…

Luna s'approcha, essuya le début de larmes qui commençait à perler aux yeux de Lexa. Puis elle laissa son pouce tracer le long de sa joue.

\- Nous les reverrons bientôt, dans ce monde…

\- Ou dans l'autre, compléta Lexa.

Luna fit oui de la tête puis leur resservit à boire.

\- Aux jours passés, à ceux qu'ils ont emportés, et aux jours nouveaux, à ce qu'ils nous offriront.

\- Aux jours nouveaux, répéta Lexa alors qu'elles trinquaient de plus belle, souriant avec moins d'entrain.

Elles s'étendirent à nouveau, laissèrent le silence bordé du son des vagues les entourer. Le soleil vint les recouvrir, dissiper cette passade mélancolique qui les avait prises d'assaut. Le soleil poursuivit sa course, amorça sa descente vers l'horizon. La journée fut à nouveau teintée de rire alors que les jeunes femmes se rappelaient les souvenirs de celles qui n'étaient plus à leur côté. On relata les faux pas maladroits de la jeune Mieno, sa manière d'imposer le respect des siens et les rires des autres chefs tels qu'eux deux. Elles ne parlèrent que peu de Dria, comme s'il était plus aisé de se remémorer les défunts que ceux dont l'absence était incertaine.

Le voilier fit escale dans une baie sur son voyage de retour. Les jeunes femmes en profitèrent pour plonger, rejoignant à la nage la plage de sable chaud. Lexa eut beau y aller de toute sa fougue et son orgueil, Luna la distança aisément. Elles restèrent là, seule à contempler le bateau qui ondulait à la surface de l'eau, admirant sa carrure et ses lignes. Après un temps trop vite passé, elles se résignèrent à regagner le navire, tentant à nouveau une course que perdit la commandante.

Le vent les ramena aux rivages de la cité, mettant fin à cette escapade en haute mer. On attacha les amarres, reliant le voilier à bon port. Heda remercia l'équipage et, toujours escorté de Luna, regagna la capitale.

* * *

Tout comme l'avait fait la commandante, et tel que le voulait la tradition, Clarke avait passé sa dernière journée en présence d'amies, dans son cas, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, Raven et Octavia. Leurs liens n'avaient rien de typique ni d'aisé. Leurs relations avaient été forgées dans la nécessité de survivre sur cette terre, éprouvées par toute cette guerre qui les avait opposées contre natif et gens du Mt Weather. Mais malgré tout ce qui les avait séparés, les choix difficiles à accepter et comprendre, la paix était enfin là pour rester, entre elles comme pour les peuples entiers. Le passé était derrière, un avenir enfin prometteur au-devant.

L'heure était aux joies du présent et non à ressasser ce dont elles ne pouvaient plus changer. Raven était arrivé avec les quelques représentants de l'Arche pour assister à cette union symbolique entre Clarke et Lexa. Les premiers jours avaient été dédiés à visiter les lieux, à apprendre de son histoire. Les membres du conseil s'étaient avérés d'excellents guides, chacun racontant ce qui lui était propre, de la garde aux marchands, des infrastructures aux origines des anciens. Hormis Jasper et Monty qui s'étaient éclipsés avant chaque lever du jour, ils avaient appris et apprécié la capitale sous toutes ses facettes.

Comme les autres clans, Octavia, Lincoln et Indra arrivèrent à Polis également. Libérés de sa tâche de second, Octavia et Lincoln en profitèrent pour passer la semaine avec ces gens encore des leurs dans leur cœur. Cette célébration avait beau être la consécration de l'affection reliant Clarke et Lexa, elle étendait ses bienfaits sur tant d'autres gens. Elle réunissait ceux que le destin avait séparés, baissait les barrières, réduisait les distances.

Ainsi, Raven, Octavia et Clarke passèrent la journée côte à côté. En toute simplicité, elles allèrent à ce qui savait les émerveiller plus que tout, cette vaste étendue bleutée. Les jeunes femmes n'avaient eu la chance d'en être témoins aussi souvent que la blonde. L'Océan avait cet effet magnétique sur elles également, les ramenant à lui comme il rappelle ses vagues avant de les relâcher. Dans les éclaboussures d'eau rafraichissante, Raven et Octavia avaient ri et jouées comme l'auraient fait des enfants. Quant à elle, Clarke n'arrivait encore à donner sa confiance à l'eau, à dépasser sa simple contemplation passive. Le temps n'avait pas encore réussi à tout effacer, un jour peut-être.

Les heures s'étaient effilées sous les rayons du jour, dans les rires et le plaisir pur et simple. Elles n'avaient pas quitté la plage, y avaient, couru, tracé nombre de dessins, construit des semblants de forteresse et même enterré Octavia jusqu'au cou. Les fous rires avaient été si nombreux qu'il était presque impossible de croire à pareil moment inespéré. Elles se voyaient toutes comme elles auraient dû le faire dès le premier jour, sans barricade, retenue et jugement de différence. Au son des vagues et des rires des enfants non loin d'elles, les trois jeunes femmes trouvèrent la sérénité dans cette journée unique. Celle-ci resterait gravée dans leur mémoire pour longtemps, un moment de leur vie atteint, une page de tournée.

Elles regardèrent le soleil se coucher, les habitants quitter la plage, les bateaux rentrer au port. Alors que les autres fixaient le dégradé orangé, Clarke remarqua le retour du grand voilier parti à la mi-journée. Elle était à tenter de discerner qui en descendait quand son attention fut détournée de force par l'arrivée des jeunes hommes. Ce fut d'abord Bellamy, Wick et Lincoln qui vinrent les rejoindre pour leur bonheur à toutes trois.

\- Il y en a qui ont faim? demanda Bellamy alors qu'il levait en l'air le grand paquet de tissu qu'il avait à la main.

\- D'après toi? Ajouta Octavia en se jetant sur lui, le poussant au passage.

En décrivant des demi-cercles l'un devant l'autre, ils se défièrent avec amusement pour ce fameux paquet au contenu tant désiré après une journée entière sous le soleil. Dans un gémissement étouffé de Bellamy, sa jeune sœur le plaque au sol, l'y maintient captif.

\- Tu sais ce que dirait Indra? demanda sa cadette en lui tordant le bras, un sourire lui fendant le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas O, lâche allez, dit-il en relâchant le sac.

\- Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim, suggéra Lincoln.

\- Être mis à terre, se relever, traduit Clarke avec aisance.

\- Peut-être… commença Octavia tout en relâchant son frère. Mais j'aurais davantage prédit ceci, Yu ste kwelen, compléta-t-elle en repoussant son frère qui tentait de se relever.

Lincoln jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme.

\- Tu es faible, traduit à nouveau Clarke.

\- Faible hein? dit Bellamy en se saisissant de sa cadette. Il la plaça sur son épaule et se mit à tournoyer à toute vitesse.

Elle se débattit sans réelle envie de se défaire de ce jeu qui se poursuivait, pour le plus grand amusement de tous. Ils finirent tous deux dans le sable, étourdi et secoué de fou rire.

La nuit se leva sur cette réunion improvisée. Ils firent un feu et commencèrent à manger ce que les jeunes hommes avaient rapporté des cuisines de la maison de la commandante. Le chef de maison, Rhen, les avait fait quérir pour qu'ils apportent un peu de nourriture aux trois femmes. Mais l'idée de se joindre à elles avait été trop invitante, et en un rien de temps, le peu de victuailles préparé par le domestique fut triplé en quantité pour pourvoir à tous.

\- Je crois que c'est Octavia qui devrait être garde à l'Arche et non toi Bell, le moqua Wick en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Tu es le bienvenu d'essayer de maitriser ma jeune sœur, _ingénieur_ , lui répondit le jeune homme pour le plus grand amusement de Raven.

\- Parce que madame mécanique serait mieux tu penses, rendit Wick à Raven avec une pointe de défi, leur poste étant toujours une source de tiraillement amical entre eux.

\- Qui sait, dit la brune en envoyant un clin d'œil à Octavia.

Tous se mirent à rire alors que la récente native levait ses bras dans les airs pour exhiber fièrement ses biceps.

\- Personne ici d'assez balaise pour défier Octavia tom kri tru…

Ils se retournèrent en entendant cette voix approchant dans la noirceur. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu sur ce ton, avec cet amusement et cette joie toute simple pour la colorer. Jasper et Monty entrèrent dans la lumière des flammes, chacun portant de nombreuses gourdes de cuire en bandoulière.

\- C'est Okteivia kom tri kru, lui dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle alla à sa rencontre et sans hésiter, le serra dans ses bras, si fort qu'il en perdit presque le souffle. Dans ce geste simple il y avait toute la reconnaissance de le revoir ainsi, tel qu'elle l'avait connu depuis leurs premiers jours sur terre.

\- Du calme fille kri tru, tu vas faire renverser ce que Monty a préparé pour nous!

Elle se recula, remarqua les récipients qu'ils avaient apportés.

\- Non… pas du Moonshine? S'enquit Raven avec envie.

Monty fit oui de la tête avec fierté et attitude.

\- Une pour toi, mécanique, dit-il en lui lançant une gourde.

Elle l'attrapa et s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de prendre une grande gorgée. Raven toussota un court instant puis sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Sous les rires renouvelés de plus belle, tous héritèrent de leur propre bouteille de boisson. Les derniers arrivés prirent place autour du feu, non sans jeter quelques regards plus sérieux à Clarke qui les dévisageaient. À l'insu des autres, ils échangèrent en silence ce secret qu'elle avait découvert plus tôt dans la journée, ce qu'ils avaient tant bien que mal tenté de dissimuler à tous.

* * *

La nuit avait repris sa garde depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et la lune veillait protectrice. Durant la journée, Luna avait offert à la commandante une fuite des plus sages, des moments plaisants toutefois loin de suffirent pour combler cette tradition de veille. La chef les avait conduites à l'une des plus grandes tavernes de la cité, celle près de l'arène où avaient eu lieu les jeux de coalition. Nombreux y étaient déjà rassemblés à leur arrivés, mangeant, buvant et chantant. On racontait les guerres de jadis et les plus récentes, se rappelait les triomphes et les déboires.

À l'extérieur, la terrasse était bondée, tant que le tumulte de l'endroit leur était parvenu en écho à des rues de distance. Lexa avait alors hoché la tête en riant alors que Luna lui envoyait son classique coup d'épaule pour la bousculer amicalement. À leur arrivée, ce qui était déjà assourdissant comme ambiance prit une tout autre proportion. Les gens se mirent debout, certains en titubant, et levèrent leurs verres haut dans les airs. Parmi toutes ces voix, on ne pouvait entendre clairement qu'un seul mot « Heda ».

On s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage, heureux de constater que la soirée serait marquée par la présence de leur commandante. Luna la mena plus au fond de la taverne lorsqu'elle aperçut Horol, quelques-uns de ses hommes et aussi Indra. Le chef des mines se leva de son tabouret et ouvrit grand les bras, renversant partiellement le contenu de sa chopine sur le plancher.

\- HEDA! Cria-t-il de sa voix profonde déjà bien embrumée par l'alcool.

Il la serra dans ses bras et se pencha légèrement en arrière, le soulevant ainsi de terre.

\- Horol, si tu nous offrais plutôt une tournée? L'interrompit Luna après avoir suffisamment admiré l'inconfort de Lexa devant pareille marque d'affection.

L'homme relâcha la commandante et lança un rire assourdissant à la chef des mers. Il fit signe à la tenancière du bar et en un rien de temps, leur petite table fut jonchée de pichets et de deux nouvelles coupes.

\- Mais qu'elle nuit! Dis Horol en prenant une gorgée de sa chopine.

\- Une de celles qui resteront longtemps dans les mémoires, ajouta Indra tout en buvant avec moins d'avidité.

\- Je crois que ceux qui se trouvent ici n'auront pas grand souvenir de ce soir, dit Luna en éclatant de rire tout en levant sa coupe en direction de Horol.

L'homme lui sourit de plus belle en trinquant à son invitation.

\- Indra, Lexa, avec nous mes chères, profitons de cette nuit autant que possible…

\- Tout en essayant de s'en rappeler, ajouta Lexa.

\- Pour ça il n'y a rien de moins certain, termina Horol alors que sa chopine se cognait brusquement sur celles des trois femmes en sa compagnie.

Les quatre ne purent retenir de rire à nouveau avant de boire l'entièreté du contenu de leur verre. Coupes et chopine furent cognées à trois reprises sur le bois de la table, signalant la réussite de les vider d'un coup et également qu'elles devraient être remplis à nouveau. Horol alla se charger de cette tâche, mais Indra s'interposa, affirmant qu'il fallait verser le contenu dans les verres et non tout autour. Ils continuèrent à boire et à rire, s'imprégnant de la frénésie contagieuse émanant de l'endroit et de ceux qui le peuplaient.

Après un temps, Luna finit par se vanter d'avoir surpassé Heda à la nage par deux fois, ce qui donna à Horol le plus grand bonheur. À cela, devant un peu trop d'amusement des autres chefs devant celle de son propre clan, Indra fit un clin d'œil à sa commandante.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous tenter une discipline plus enviable que la nage, non? Défia Indra en s'adressant à Horol et Luna.

En disant cela, elle se saisit d'une dague à sa ceinture et la fit virevolter dans les airs avant de la rattraper habilement.

\- Quelque chose de plus guerrier que de simplement patauger dans les vagues, quand dites-vous, chef des mines et des nomades des mers?

\- ARGH! Avec joie! dit l'homme massif en se redressant fièrement.

\- Donnons à Heda la chance de prouver sa valeur, ajouta Luna tout en continuant à défier Lexa avec amusement et malice.

La commandante fit un sourire complice à sa générale qui incitait à cet affrontement classique des tavernes d'un peuple à l'autre. La foule se dispersa pour laisser tout l'espace nécessaire à ce défi animé par Indra. Tous se pressèrent les uns contre les autres afin de pouvoir assister à ce qui se tramait au fond de l'endroit.

Jugé trop embrumé pour tirer quelques armes qu'elles soient, Indra confia à Horol un tout autre rôle. Elle le plaça dos au mur et fit demander à la tenancière des pommes. La tavernière, déjà peu encline à ce jeu même si la clientèle en raffolait, prétexta qu'elle n'avait que des pommes pour les chevaux. Indra lui confirma que les fruits seraient loin d'être mangés, ce qui ne sembla pas rassurer la propriétaire pour autant. Néanmoins, elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un sac de jute rempli d'une bonne douzaine de pommes.

\- Reste bien immobile Horol, dit Indra alors qu'elle lui faisait placer les paumes vers le plafond pour y déposer deux fruits.

Elle en mit également sur ses épaules et une sur sa tête.

\- Bien alors, cinq cibles, cinq lames chacune… que la meilleure ne tue pas notre cher chef des mines.

Tous se mirent à rire aux éclats avec les derniers mots de la générale. On leva les verres en l'air pour trinquer à la santé du pauvre assistant relégué au pire rôle dans ce duel d'adresse. Lexa et Luna reçurent leurs armes et dans un sourire suffisant, la blonde se plaça en position. Le silence vint planer sur sa concentration, puis s'interrompre violemment alors que son premier tir transperçait une pomme sur l'une des épaules d'Horol. Les trois autres lancés se soldèrent avec autant de succès, ne laissant plus que celle sur la tête du chef pour la fin.

\- Alors… plus autant d'assurance maintenant, Luna? Vint lui murmurer Lexa qui commençait à prendre de plus en plus plaisir à ce petit jeu.

La blonde lui fit un regard moqueur pour tenter de cacher sa réelle appréhension. Elle ravala difficilement et se résigna à se remettre en position. Luna referma les yeux un court moment en expirant, puis projeta sa dernière lame. Elle fendit l'air et vint se loger au-dessus du fruit, le tir gêné par la peur dans le manque de confiance en sa totale maîtrise.

Les cris de désapprobations emplirent la taverne alors qu'on trinquait au tour de la commandante qui s'en suivait. Indra alla retirer les couteaux et changer les quatre pommes atteintes, donna un coup de coude d'encouragement à Horol qui ne semblait plus aussi rieur maintenant. La générale revint auprès de Lexa qui lui murmura à l'oreille. Indra afficha un large sourire et fit revenir à tavernière pour lui transmettre la demande de sa commandante.

\- Heda maintenant, clama haut et fort la générale pour le plaisir de tous.

Lexa leva les bras dans les airs, tournant sur elle-même pour attiser les siens déjà bien animé de frénésie de défi et de boisson. Elle reçut la réaction escomptée, entendit « Heda » être entonné à l'unisson, être répété encore et encore. La commandante se laissa emplir par toute cette affection de son peuple, ce moment si parfait dans toute l'absurdité de ce défi entre clans, entre chefs amies depuis longtemps. Elle termina de pivoter sur elle-même pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Luna.

\- Voyons voir si tu tires aussi bien que tu nages _Heda_ , lui envoyé la blonde en souriant, appréciant le bonheur de Lexa en pareil instant.

La commandante hocha la tête, prit quatre lames dans sa main gauche et une dans sa main droite. Elle se plaça en position, verrouilla son regard sur la peau rouge et verte des fruits devenus cibles. Sans plus attendre, son bras envoya le premier couteau. Contrairement à ce que tous auraient pensé, elle avait visé celle au-dessus de la tête d'Horol, affichant dès lors sa supériorité sur son adversaire.

Alors que tous hurlaient leur satisfaction pour leur favorite, elle envoya sans peine les dernières armes dans les pommes restantes. On applaudit, mais Lexa leva ses mains dans les airs pour calmer la foule. Horol était à se distancer dur mur quand elle tourna sa main vers lui.

\- Non non non, mon cher, mais où vas-tu comme ça? Lui dit-elle avec amusement, un large sourire et un regard légèrement menaçant sur le visage.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Son attente fut brève puisque la tavernière revint auprès d'Indra avec ce qu'il lui avait été demandé. La générale fit signe à la commandante et alla se placer entre le chef des mines et elle, quoique hors de portée et près de la foule.

\- Mon cher… cher Horol, si ma mémoire est bonne, tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé les pommes, non?

L'homme fit non de la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- N'aimes-tu pas mieux les prunes? Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Indra révélait les fruits violacés entre ses mains.

Lexa se saisit des lames de Luna laissées à attendre et puis fit signe à sa générale. Pour le plus grand émerveillement de tous et la plus grande peur du chef des mines, la commandante termina de démontrer l'ampleur de sa maitrise du tir. L'une après l'autre, dans une succession des plus rapides, les prunes furent lancées dans les airs. Pour chaque cible en mouvement Lexa envoya une lame la traverser, la clouer au mur autour d'Horol.

Les fruits dégoulinaient, leurs chaires transpercées dans ces lancés aussi précis que vifs. Le plancher de bois trembla sous leurs pieds alors que les gens martelaient les lieux de coup de talon. Le brouhaha devint si assourdissant que même en hurlant à proximité il était impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Luna vient s'incliner devant Lexa, non sans lui envoyer un classique coup d'épaule pour l'agacer. Elles rirent ensemble devant tout ce que leur duel avait causé comme ambiance. Luna alla la ramener à leur table quand la tenancière vint s'approcher de la commandante.

Elle tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais il était impossible d'en comprendre le moindre mot. En voyant l'incompréhension de la commandante, la femme secoua la tête et se résigna à passer directement à la portion du message à transmettre, celle dénuée de mots. Elle prit la main de Lexa, retira son poing de son tablier et relâcha le contenu dans la paume de la brune. Sans plus s'attarder, elle retourna derrière le bar où elle avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner puis baissa le regard sur ce qu'on venait de lui confier. Sa gorge se serra et son souffle se coupa. Au creux de sa main, une feuille de chêne et une fleur aux pétales rouges et au centre noir de jais. Elle tourna sur elle-même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant sans trouver. Luna lui fit signe de les rejoindre, mais en voyant son air métamorphosé, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lexa lui fit non de la tête et sortit en trombe de la taverne.

Après avoir bousculé les siens sur son passage pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie, elle arriva enfin dans l'air plus frais du dehors. Elle traversa la terrasse, s'éloigna du bar tout en fixant la fleur et la feuille qu'elle tenait. Elle marcha sans regarder où elle allait, ses pas la guidant sans avoir besoin d'être menés, sachant pertinemment où aller. Son cœur s'accélérait alors qu'elle laissait un espoir perdu lui revenir. Une feuille de chêne, une fleur d'Alexandria. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit à la capitale où l'on pouvait retrouver ces deux spécimens réunis. Et encore, ce n'était qu'en peinture.

Lexa s'arrêta devant cette maison qu'elle avait cru refermer à jamais. Elle toisa cette unique porte rouge et ravala difficilement. Son regard remonta vers le ciel, admira la blancheur qui transcendait la nuit, la lumière que projetait la pleine lune de si loin, pourtant si près à la fois. Elle tourna la poignée qui céda, visiblement déverrouillée. La commandante entra, traversa la demeure pour passer le couloir menant à la serre. Là encore elle fit halte, laissa sa main en suspens, inspira profondément, craignant ce que de faux espoirs auraient comme effet.

Les paupières toujours closes elle poussa la porte de verre, pénétra dans ce lieu laissé à l'oubli, vide de vie, emplie de mémoire de douleur. En expirant, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Dans la clarté de la lune à son paroxysme des cieux, elle vit ce qui avait été fait à son insu. Comme un retour en arrière, un bond dans le temps, effaçant l'hiver et les ravages engendrés dans son sillage, tout y était à nouveau.

Lexa avança précautionneusement, comme si elle craignait de se réveiller à tout moment, ayant maintes fois rêvé de ce lieu comme il était autrefois, comme il était ce soir. La vie avait repris racine, avait étendu ses feuilles et ses fleurs. Du vert à perte de vue, d'innombrables enchevêtrements d'autres couleurs ici et là, les plantes avaient repris leur règne.

\- On dit des nuits de pleine lune qu'elles précèdent les levers de soleil les plus éclatants…

La commandante sentit sa gorge se nouer au son de cette voix.

\- Dria… dit-elle uniquement, le seul mot qu'elle arriva à prononcer.

L'intendante était assise sur la passerelle en métal, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Ses bras croisés sur la rambarde, elle y avait appuyé son menton et fixait maintenant sa sœur. Elles se regardèrent ainsi pendant un moment qui s'échappa du temps, se perdirent dans sa mesure. Quand Dria sentit son regard se voiler, elle se recula puis se releva laborieusement. De là-haut elle était dans l'ombre de la mezzanine, mais avec chaque marche de l'escalier en colimaçon qu'elle descendait, Lexa arrivait à la voir de mieux en mieux. Elle émergea dans la lueur de la lune fusant par les grandes fenêtres, s'offrit au regard de sa sœur l'ayant tant espéré.

Dria posa un pied sur le plancher, puis marcha lentement vers elle, avançant avec précaution. Elle passa entre les tables, non sans prendre soin de caresser les feuilles sur son passage. Quand elle fut à quelques pas de sa sœur, elle s'arrêta, lui laissa le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui lui était donné de voir, de revoir.

Les mois avaient eu leur effet sur l'intendante, l'ayant d'abord amaigri dans tout son chagrin et le voyage à pied jusqu'au _Nord vert_. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé quelque peu, leurs pointes venant maintenant courber au-dessus de ses épaules. La brulure à sa joue avait cicatrisé, était moins visible, ne laissait plus qu'un large trait de peau pâle et froissée. Mais ce qui était le plus évident était également ce qui avait subjugué Clarke. Près de sept mois depuis cette escapade dans les bois de l'Arche s'étaient écoulés, lui avaient arrondi le ventre.

Quand elle avait décidé de quitter Flori après l'avoir accompagné dans le deuil de Mieno, elle était allée se perdre dans les forêts des Grands Lacs, rejoignant ceux avec qui elle avait grandi et tout appris, les guérisseurs anciens. Avec eux, elle était restée cachée durant l'hiver, avait fini par prendre conscience de cette vie qui prenait forme en elle. Mais contrairement aux femmes heureuses d'apprendre pareille nouvelle, elle avait maudit cet enfant à naitre, lui, ce qu'il représentait, le père à qui il risquait de ressembler. Démunie, en pleurs, elle avait roué son ventre de coups, tentant de se libérer de ce fardeau, de cette chose qu'elle ne voulait porter.

Les guérisseurs avaient fini par l'apaiser, prenant le temps de panser l'une après l'autre toutes les blessures qui la marquaient. Des plaies physiques du duel aux affres des vapeurs de la reine, de ses pensées perdues aux remords d'avoir abandonné Lexa. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, après tout ce qui lui avait été infligé, elle s'était perdue en chemin. De la noirceur où elle avait sombré, ils l'avaient guidé vers la lumière, celle qu'elle avait abdiquée, la sienne. Avec les saisons qui se succédèrent, elle fit la paix avec tout ce qui était arrivé, lui était arrivé. Avec son ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus, elle se relevait d'avoir tant courbé le dos, d'avoir tant souffert de la reine Nia.

Le moment venu, elle quitta ce Nord d'emprunt, ce lieu de repos et de calme. On lui laissa charrette, chevaux, et tout le nécessaire pour les longs voyages qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle rentrerait à la capitale, mais devrait d'abord dévier sa route vers ce lieu d'antan, Alexandria. Pour mettre un terme à cette spirale, pour boucler tout ce qui avait été en suspens, il fallait y retourner, au moins une dernière fois. Devant le grand chêne elle pleura tout ce qu'elle avait à pleurer, dit à sa mère tout ce qui se devait d'être avoué. Puis, elle ramena un ultime souvenir pour qu'il demeure à jamais, les fleurs aux pétales rouges et au centre obsidienne.

Lexa tendit la main vers elle alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Dria la prit dans la sienne et la ramena près d'elle, la posa sur son ventre. La commandante se rapprocha plus encore, mit ses deux mains sur l'abdomen de sa sœur. Elle tressaillit quand elle le sentit, faiblement, mais néanmoins, un petit coup. Dria passa sa main à la bourse qu'elle portait à la taille.

\- J'ai profité de ton absence aujourd'hui pour retourner à ma chambre.

Lexa releva les yeux à cette évocation, se souvenant comment la pièce avait été laissée fermée et abandonnée.

\- J'y ai trouvé ceci, ajouta Dria en approchant sa paume entre elles. Elle ouvrit ses doigts, révéla leurs pendentifs.

Lexa ne put retenir une larme de tomber.

\- Shhh, murmura sa sœur en essuyant sa joue du bout de son pouce.

Dria leva sa main dans les airs et Lexa alla y apposer la sienne. Dans ce havre renouvelé, elles firent une fois de plus ce rituel qui leur était propre, celui d'une enfance éprouvée. Mais en cette nuit de pleine lune, leurs retrouvailles prenaient un tout autre sens.

Lorsque toutes deux eurent leurs médaillons à leur effigie autour du cou, Lexa caressa celui de Dria du bout des doigts.

\- Ils étaient trop lourds à porter seule…

\- Ce soir, ils sont à leur juste place, avec toi et moi.

Dria lui fit ce sourire que Lexa avait tant souhaité revoir un jour, celui d'un temps passé, celui des jours heureux. Elles se prirent par la main, marchèrent entre les tables chargées de plantes.

\- Qui a fait tout ça Dria, comment? S'enquit Lexa, sachant très bien que cette maison avait été interdite et verrouillée.

\- Je suis rentré il y a près d'un mois de cela, en pleine nuit. Encapuchonnée, je me suis présentée à Wost et lui ai fait jurer de garder le silence. Il m'a fait escorter jusque chez Nama où je suis resté depuis.

\- Mais pourquoi attendre, pourquoi...

Dria leva sa main vers elle, l'interrompant en silence.

\- Cette nuit-là, je suis venue ici pour y transplanter les fleurs que je ramenais d'Alexandria. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en constatant l'état des lieux… tout était vide.

Lexa resserra ses doigts dans les siens, revit le moment où elle avait fait disposer de toutes les plantes mortes de froid.

\- J'y ai vu plus que notre simple refuge abandonné, j'y ai vu toute l'ampleur du mal que mon départ avait causé, tout le chagrin que tu avais tenté d'enterrer ici, d'emprisonner.

Dria lova sa main sur le visage de Lexa.

\- Avant de me présenter à nouveau devant toi, je devais d'abord réparer ce que j'avais brisé en partant, commençant par ici. Toutefois… dans mon état, les choses n'avançaient pas aussi vite que prévu. Mais avec l'arrivée des gens de l'Arche, j'ai en de l'aide.

Dria sourit en revoyant le visage de Monty quand elle l'avait fait quérir, quand enfin il l'avait revu. Bien des joies à vivre et à partager à ses côtés, tant de promesses dans ses yeux marron et son sourire, ce magnifique sourire. Puis il avait amené son ami le plus cher, Jasper. À eux trois, ils avaient œuvré tous les jours durant près d'une semaine pour rendre à la serre sa beauté perdue.

\- C'est magnifique, Dria… merci.

Dria s'approcha et alla appuyer son front contre celui de Lexa.

\- Non ma sœur… merci à toi.

* * *

Les sœurs restèrent un bon moment dans ce havre de paix qu'avait toujours été cette serre. Elles y abandonnèrent tant de chose, en retrouvèrent encore plus en retour. La danse incessante qui alternait sœur et amante dans la vie de la commandante avait pris fin. Dans sa course effrénée, cette sombre valse avait fait tant de ravage, mais cette nuit, elle s'était interrompue de cette trame qui ne reprendrait plus jamais. Dria et Clarke seraient là auprès d'elle, y resteraient pour de bon, enfin.

Elles finirent par sortir de la maison à la porte rouge, sachant qu'il y aurait d'autres nuits, plus de départ forcé pour les inquiéter. En remontant les allées, elles entendirent les échos des tavernes toujours bondées, même à cette heure. Mais toutes deux se rendirent plutôt en direction du manoir de la commandante.

Lexa allait passer la porte donnant aux jardins quand elle s'arrêta, voyant Dria s'éloigner.

\- Monty? Tenta l'intendante alors qu'elle croyait le reconnaitre au loin parmi une bande de gens.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta pour l'observer. Et en un instant, le jeune homme se distança des siens pour courir à sa rencontre. Une fois rejoints, il fit signe aux autres de partir, de ne pas l'attendre. Dria se retourna vers Lexa qui lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui signalant qu'elles se retrouveraient plus tard. Elle avait attendu des mois, elle pourrait attendre encore quelques heures.

L'intendante lui fit un large sourire en signe de gratitude et sans plus attendre, s'éloigna en compagnie de Monty. Lexa ferma les yeux en entendant le rire de sa sœur alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la nuit. Puis elle soupira, tourna les talons et entra dans le manoir. Tout au haut des escaliers, elle jeta un coup d'œil au couloir de l'aile Est, celui qui lui avait ravi Clarke.

Sans un bruit elle regagna sa chambre, celle qui lui semblait trop vide depuis bien des jours. Elle entrouvrit la porte, constata la lumière d'une bougie laissée allumée. Lexa referma derrière elle tout en se demandant si Igrit ou Yari avait oublié d'éteindre cette chandelle.

\- Heda…

Lexa referma les yeux, esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici… fille du ciel…tu…

\- Shhhh, lui murmura Clarke à l'oreille avant d'embrasser son épaule.

Elle s'était approchée dans son dos, caressait le long de ses bras du bout de ses ongles, créant des ondes de frissons sur sa peau. Lexa laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à la satisfaction de ce simple touché. Clarke embrassa son cou, continua de faire danser ses doigts sur les bras de la commandante.

\- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas être ici… soupira Lexa, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Je te laisse alors, répondit la blonde en se reculant.

La brune rouvrit les paupières et fit volte-face, lui empoigna le bras alors qu'elle feignait de partir.

\- Non? Rétorqua la blonde avec une pointe de défi.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sembla hésiter.

\- Non… soupira-t-elle en réduisant à néant la distance qui les séparait.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plaça une main à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'autre au bas de son dos. Dans un gémissement étouffé Clarke la suivit dans cette embrassade tant espéré. D'une main elle lui empoigna la chevelure et de l'autre lova le côté de son visage. Elles s'embrassèrent avec toute l'envie et la passion retenue depuis des jours, celle encore interdite en ce moment même. Lexa trouva la force de se défaire de ce baiser, appuya son front sur celui de la blonde.

\- Tu causeras ma perte… dit-elle le souffle court.

\- C'est une proposition? Lui murmura Clarke alors qu'elle allait à nouveau déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles s'enlacèrent à nouveau, valsèrent dans toute la satisfaction de se retrouver clandestinement.

\- Clarke… tu dois…

\- Je sais, la coupa la blonde.

Elle se recula pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, pour admirer ce vert si magnifique. Puis, elle s'approcha, mais uniquement pour la serrer dans ses bras. Dans la simplicité de cette accolade, elle savoura la douceur de sa peau, sentit le parfum de ses longs cheveux au creux de sa nuque, comme elle lui avait manqué.

Elles ne reprirent pas ces baisers langoureux, craignant de ne pouvoir s'en défaire à nouveau. Car malgré que cette rencontre fortuite fût des plus apprécié, elles désiraient garder le reste du plaisir pour le lendemain. Tout n'en serait que meilleur, même si en ce moment, la torture était à son comble. Elles s'allongèrent sur le baldaquin, le lovèrent l'une contre l'autre, se satisfaisant déjà tellement d'être simplement ensemble.

\- Nous y voilà, dit Clarke en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Demain, lui répondit Lexa en déposant un court baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Lexa, commença Clarke en se redressant, je suis heureuse d'être ici, à tes côtés, à la fin de tant de choses… à la veille de tant d'autres.

La commandante l'imita et s'assied sur le lit.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Clarke, que ce soit toi… et personne d'autre.

\- Ai hod yu in, murmura la blonde.

\- Je t'aime, lui rendit Lexa.

Elles se serrèrent des leurs bras, aussi fort que tendrement, criant en silence cette vérité qu'elles scelleraient demain devant tous.

Quand Dria revint quelques heures plus tard, Clarke les laissa ensemble, jugea qu'il était maintenant temps pour elle de regagner l'aile Est, pour une ultime fois. Sur un dernier baiser elle dit au revoir à Lexa, promettant sur ses lèvres de la retrouver bientôt, et ce, comme jamais.

* * *

Lexa et Dria avaient passé le reste de la nuit à parler, à rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Lexa lui avait raconté les reconstructions de Polis, le temps passé loin de Clarke puis son retour avec le printemps. Elle lui avait admis tout le deuil impossible à accomplir, comment elle avait refermé sa chambre et la serre, ne pouvait plus supporter ces lieux de lourds souvenirs.

Sur un ton plus léger, Lexa avait relaté comment la présence de Clarke à ses côtés avait été plus que précieuse, vitale. L'évidence de lui proposer de se lier ensemble lui était venue comme une évidence, la seule chose à faire, la bonne chose à faire.

De son côté, Dria lui raconta son absence, là où elle était allée, s'était caché pour guérir, lentement. Elle relata son escale à Alexandria. De là, les souvenirs d'enfance leur revinrent et toutes deux se les racontèrent en alternance, ne se rappelant pas des mêmes moments.

Les éclats de rires et de joie, de nostalgie et de peines partagées emplirent la pièce, ignorant le jour qui se levait et le matin qui passait. Le temps les avait si souvent et si longtemps séparées, mais en ce moment même, elles l'ignoraient, refusaient de le laisser les mener, dicter leurs retrouvailles.

Le dernier sujet qu'elles eurent le temps d'aborder avant que le moment de se préparer toutes deux ne vienne fut celui de cet enfant à naître. Dria lui avoua à contrecœur sa certitude qu'il était bel et bien de Nyko, le premier et seule avec qui elle avait été de cette manière. L'intendante lui dit qu'elle avait fait la paix avec cela, qu'elle attendait maintenant sa venue avec hâte. Lexa lui confirma qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle, de tous deux.

Puis Igrit se présenta avec le début de l'après-midi, deux robes sous le bras et le nécessaire pour les coiffer et les maquiller. Elle commença par Dria, car les préparatifs seraient moins ardus. La servante lui fit porter une longue robe vert clair, rappelant la beauté de ses yeux. Celle-ci était longue, se nouait au-dessus d'une épaule et de celle-ci laissait tomber de grandes bandes de tissus de différentes couleurs de vert de plus en plus pâle.

Ses cheveux étant plutôt courts maintenant, elle se contenta de raviver leur ondulation et de dégager un côté au-dessus de l'oreille par une fine tresse longeant vers l'arrière. Quant au maquillage, il traversa ses yeux et serpenta légèrement sur ses joues, la marquant de vert et de nuances de gris clairs.

Puis, vint le tour de la commandante. Dria enfin prête, elle put aider Igrit à accomplir sa tâche. On commença par lui faire enfiler sa longue robe presque blanche. Celle-ci se nouait au cou, passait en deux bandes sur ses seins pour venir rejoindre le bas. D'autres fines lanières de tissus venaient maintenir le tout en place, passant une fois sous les seins et une autre au-dessus du nombril. Tout se confondait dans de nombreux dégradés subtils de gris très pâles et de différentes broderies dans les étoffes. La robe cintrait sa taille, la moulant jusqu'au haut des genoux pour s'élargir par la suite, se répandant en une longue traine de gris plus foncé.

Ensuite, Igrit et Dria travaillèrent de concert, la servante avec ses cheveux et l'intendante sur le maquillage. Le blanc fut appliqué sur ses paupières, tant pour l'occasion que pour rappeler sa tenue. Et d'un pinceau plus large, des traits rectilignes traversèrent son visage d'un côté à l'autre. Quant à la jeune fille de Ryder, elle s'affaira à tresser et rassembler la chevelure en un nouage retombant au dos de la commandante. Une coiffure complexe et magnifique à la fois.

Désormais prête, les trois jeunes femmes allèrent se poster devant le miroir de la chambre, admirèrent la commandante dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Comme tu es belle ma sœur, lui avoua Dria.

Puis elle se retourna brusquement, se rappelant ce qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier. Elle passa à la commode où elle avait placé un bouquet des fleurs d'Alexandria dans une vase d'eau. Elle en cueillit une et revint auprès de sa sœur. Elle la contourna et, avec la plus grande délicatesse, inséra la fleur dans la coiffure faite par Igrit.

\- Voilà, tout est parfait maintenant, dit Dria en se remettant face à sa sœur, lui faisant son sourire si doux et apaisant.

* * *

Suite à la nuit précédente, à tout ce Moonshine ayant accompagné les retrouvailles avec les siens, l'éveil de Clarke fut loin d'être matinal. Mais la célébration se passant en soirée, il n'y avait pas vraiment de presse. Toutefois, quand ce fut le milieu de l'après-midi, Abby alla la réveiller.

Clarke se lava et en sortant de la salle de bain, Yari avait rejoint sa mère, apportant le nécessaire pour la maquiller et la coiffer, mais surtout, sa robe. Déposée sur le lit, Abby était déjà à l'admirer, épatée par ce que ce peuple avait de talent caché. Lexa avait bien raison, Polis changerait le regard qu'ils portaient sur eux.

Sans gêne et habitué à se faire habiller maintenant, Clarke se dévêtit totalement et laissa la jeune servante l'aider à enfiler la robe. Faite d'un tissu léger et souple, elle était longue et d'un gris très pâle, blanc sans l'être totalement. Le haut était un nouage plutôt complexe de différentes larges et minces bandes de tissus. Toutes de la même couleur, mais à motifs et broderies distinctes. Elle passait sous les bras pivotants au dos pour repasser au-dessus et sous ses seins afin de les maintenir en place. De là, plusieurs fines bandes s'enroulaient pour aller rejoindre les hanches et se confondre avec le bas de la robe. Les épaules étaient laissées nues et les espacements de tissus permettaient de voir amplement son ventre et son dos. Partant des hanches plus ajustées et descendant plus ample à ses pieds, s'ajoutait une traine de lambeaux prévus au dégradé de gris tirant vers le bleu à son extrémité. Un léger et subtil rappel à la couleur de ses yeux.

Yari la fit ensuite asseoir pour passer à ses cheveux. Dans toute la chaleur de la journée, ils avaient séché en un temps record et vaguaient légèrement. La jeune femme prit son temps, s'exécuta avec minutie et surtout en silence. Elle fit quelques tresses pour remonter les cheveux vers le haut et l'arrière, noua et recourba le tout en hauteur. Quelques mèches furent volontairement laissées ici et là pour laisser une impression d'aisance et de légèreté à la coiffure.

Enfin, elle s'attaqua au maquillage. Comme le voulait la tradition, tous les invités seraient vêtus de couleur et leurs visages seraient peints pareillement. Mais pour les promises ce ne serait pas une seule couleur qui les marquerait non, mais l'ensemble de celle-ci, le blanc. La jeune fille se saisit de sa petite boite de peinture et d'un pinceau. Plissant les lèvres et fronçant les sourcils, elle s'appliqua. Passant d'une tempe à l'autre en une bande simple, elle ajouta quelques traits parallèles de chaque côté, près des pommettes.

Satisfaite du travail accompli, Yari ramassa tout son attirail, s'inclina et sortit, toujours en silence, elle était loin de la chaleur de Briseïs, ne le serait peut-être jamais.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, lui dit Abby en constatant le résultat final.

Elle s'approcha, la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime ma fille… ton père aurait été si fier de toi…

Elle se recula et elles se fixèrent un court moment. Les yeux de Clarke se voilèrent, mais alors qu'elle allait échapper une larme, sa mère la rattrapa du bout de l'index.

\- Allez, c'est un jour heureux, sourions plutôt, tu veux bien me faire ce sourire, Clarke.

La blonde s'exécuta et sa mère figea cette image dans sa tête.

* * *

Le soleil avait passé le zénith, avait fait sa descente sur le reste des préparatifs de la célébration. Alors que Lexa et Clarke avaient été habillées, coiffées, maquillées chacune de leur côté, les membres du conseil avaient œuvré sans relâche. Irsil avait supervisé l'installation de la scène, des allées. Bolfir et Wost s'étaient chargés de disposer nombre de flambeaux et de faire ériger les immenses tas de bois pour les feux de plage à venir. Nama s'occupa des plantes et fleurs, de faire le pond avec les cuisines du manoir qui allaient de concert avec les tavernes de la cité pour pourvoir à la demande. Avec le coucher du soleil, tout allait commencer, tout devait être prêt.

Clarke regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre d'invité. Elle était seule maintenant. Sa mère ainsi que tous les représentants de l'Arche étaient déjà à la plage, à attendre l'arrivée de celles que tous espéraient. On cogna à la porte, trois petits coups.

\- Entrez, dit-elle sans détourner son regard du dehors.

Nama pénétra dans la chambre, admira Clarke de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu es belle, mon enfant.

La blonde se retourna à cette voix qu'elle avait reconnue. Elle lui sourit, exprimant tout le mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation qui le tenaillait. Clarke constata également que Nama avait opté pour une robe corail, que la même couleur peignait son visage, s'harmonisant parfaitement à la blancheur de sa chevelure.

\- Le moment est venu, dit la vieille femme en lui tendant son bras.

Clarke ferma les yeux et soupira lentement, puis vint rejoindre la conseillère. Ensemble, elles remontèrent le couloir de l'aile Est, descendirent le long escalier menant au niveau inférieur. Elles sortirent par les jardins, et déjà Clarke remarqua l'étendue des préparatifs faits par les membres du conseil. Partant du pas de la porte arrière de la maison, traversant le pavé des jardins et se poursuivant dans les rues menant au port, une trainée de feuilles de toutes sortes. De part et d'autre, des files de flambeaux indiquaient le chemin.

Elles descendirent les marches de la terrasse et Wost vint à leur rencontre. Il offrit son bras à Clarke, et avec Nama, la conduisirent sur ce tapis des bois.

\- Où est Lexa? Osa demander Clarke après quelques pas à peine.

\- Ne pouvant vous croisez encore, on aura préparé sa propre route à Heda, partant de l'avant du manoir et empruntant d'autres rues. Tout comme toi, elle se rend vers la plage, accompagnée de Dria et Bolfir.

\- Irsil n'est pas là? Demanda la blonde.

Nama secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Notre cher Irsil préside la cérémonie, il vous attend toutes deux là-bas.

Clarke hocha la tête, puis ne dit plus un autre mot. En silence, ils avancèrent, admirant les flammes qui dansaient sur le pavé recouvert de feuilles d'arbres. Quand la brise leur parvint plus fraiche et saline, ils arrivèrent au dernier tournant. En un instant, la vue des bâtiments se mua en une tout autre vision. Le tapis verdâtre se fondit dans le sable, les flambeaux élargirent le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en soit plus un.

La foule était impressionnante, il y avait tant de gens. Hommes, femmes et enfants, venus de tous les clans pour assister à cette nuit unique. Néanmoins, le rassemblement était segmenté en trois. La plus grande partie de la foule divisée entre les portions de droite et de gauche, laissant à peine une cinquantaine de personnes dans l'attroupement du centre. Formant deux allées de part et d'autre du petit groupe de gens, de nouveaux chemins de feuilles reprenaient. Néanmoins, ils étaient parsemés de couleurs, de pétales ajoutés ici et là.

Wost, Nama et Clarke continuèrent à avancer alors que les gens les apercevaient peu à peu. Ce fut d'abord des murmures, puis les voix s'élevèrent de plus en plus, l'annonce de son arrivée passant de bouche à oreille. Et sans prévenir, une vague de tumulte parcourut la populace. Clarke tourna la tête, cherchant tout autour dans les allées débouchant vers l'Océan. Car elle savait très bien que si la foule s'animait ainsi, c'était parce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir Heda.

\- Viens, Clarke, tu y es presque, lui dit Wost en l'encourageant à continuer d'avancer.

Les conseillers la conduisirent à la limite de l'allée verdâtre, puis ils l'embrassèrent sur la joue et la laissèrent seule. Après des secondes aussi longues que des heures, Clarke entendit des tambours être entonnés, des rythmes bien différents de ceux des temps de guerre. Vinrent s'y mêler des voix au loin, aucun mot, que des mélodies.

La blonde sut que le moment de rester immobile était passé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas en avant, le laissa inspirer les suivants. Son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine au simple fait de savoir que de l'autre côté de ses quelques personnes, Lexa avançait tout comme elle, vers Irsil qui les attendait sur le haut de sa plate-forme.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles. D'un côté, elle remarqua qu'il y avait des gens du peuple et d'autres clans. Elle y reconnut quelques visages, les employés de maison, Rhen, le forgeron et même le jeune Joren. Parmi la cinquantaine de gens au centre se trouvaient les dirigeants des clans, leurs accompagnateurs et généraux. Clarke sourit à tous ceux qu'elle vit. Il y avait Luna, Horol, Indra suivit de près par Octavia et Lincoln. À côté il y avait Ryder et ses deux filles, Igrit et Yari. Un peu plus loin, elle vit sans le savoir le jeune Flori et son oncle. Et tout à l'avant, les gens de l'Arche, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, Wick, Raven, Marcus et sa mère. Alors qu'elle passait près d'eux, elle remarqua les membres du conseil qui regagnaient leur place aux côtés des gens du ciel. Ayant terminé d'accompagner les jeunes promises, ils retournaient en tête, Wost, Bolfir, Nama et Dria. Tous étaient là, habillés de couleur et le visage peint des mêmes teintes.

Clarke inspira profondément, voyant la filé de gens s'amincir. Un pas de plus et il n'y aurait plus personne pour lui bloquer la vue. Elle fit un dernier sourire à sa mère, se laissa emplir par celui qu'elle lui rendit. Un pas encore, un autre peut-être.

Lexa émergea de l'autre allée, se retrouva face à elle. Clarke s'arrêta nette, ne remarqua pas que sa mâchoire s'était légèrement affaissée à la vue de la commandante. Elle était là, enfin. Lexa alla la rejoindre, un large sourire lui traversant le visage. Elle approcha sa main du menton de la blonde et l'y releva, referma sa bouche entrouverte d'émerveillement.

\- Tu es… magnifique… soupira Clarke.

Lexa se mordit subtilement la lèvre inférieure en caressant le menton de la blonde, retirant sa main de son visage.

\- Et toi donc…

Les chants et les tambours cessèrent, ne laissant plus que le silence tout autour. Lexa lui prit la main et ensemble elles gravirent les quelques marches conduisant vers Irsil. De là où ils étaient maintenant, tous pouvaient observer le déroulement de la cérémonie. Elles se placèrent l'une devant l'autre et attendirent. Irsil prit leurs mains dans les siennes et leur sourit à toutes deux, puis, il tourna le regard vers la foule.

\- Mon peuple, te voilà réuni ce soir, dans ce jour ayant tiré à sa fin, dans cette nuit qui s'étant levée. Mon peuple, te voilà réuni sous un seul étendard, sans marque de nos frontières, plus au nombre de douze, au nombre d'un. Car aujourd'hui nous sommes témoin de ce qui ne fut jamais fait, nous assistons premiers et privilégiés.

Le vieil homme fit une courte pause, fit un léger signe de tête à l'assistance.

\- En tant que membre du conseil et ancien, je préside souvent les unions entre les nôtres, mais ce soir, ce n'est pas une simple alliance que nous louangeons, non. Ainsi, je cède ma place à celle qui, je crois, se veut plus digne d'accomplir cette tâche.

Irsil fit quelques pas de côté et présenta d'un signe de la main, celle qui s'était tant fait attendre.

\- Mes frères, mes sœurs, je laisse à Heda sis, le soin de poursuivre.

À ses mots, Dria se dispersa de la foule sous les acclamations de celle-ci. Après tout ce qui s'était passé en temps de siège, les accomplissements et sacrifices de l'intendante l'avaient rendu encore plus respecté et aimé qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et à voir comment le peuple réagissait à l'annonce de son retour, il n'y aurait pas meilleure manière de célébrer l'union symbolique.

Elle alla monter les marches seule, mais en un instant, Monty accourut et l'aida en lui tendant le bras. Au sommet de la scène, il la laissa, lui faisait au passage son éternel sourire amoureux. L'intendante alla se placer où peu de temps avant, Irsil se trouvait. Sous les regards comblés de Lexa et Clarke, elle se posta entre elles.

\- Plus digne d'accomplir cette tâche, je ne crois pas, plus désireuse, certainement. Mon peuple, mes chers, je me présente devant vous ce soir pour cet immense honneur qui est mien. L'hiver est passé, la morsure de sa froideur avec lui. Le printemps est revenu, nous a rappelé cette évidence presque oubliée, les longues nuits ne sont que passade. Un jour nouveau approche, un soleil plus puissant et plus chaud nous attend. L'été nous a été redonné, la promesse du recommencement a été tenue.

Dria leur jeta un regard à chacune, vit le soleil et l'étoile qui pendait à leur cou.

\- Lexa, Clarke, ce soir, vous démontrez à tous ce qui ne doit plus jamais être oublié. C'est dans la noirceur qu'une lueur est belle, sur les ruines des plus grands malheurs peuvent s'élever les plus grandes joies, des tourments et même de la mort… la vie retrouve son chemin.

Elle termina sa phrase en passa sa main à son ventre, sachant que ces derniers mots s'appliquaient également à elle. Clarke sentit son regard se voiler et constata qu'il en était de même pour Lexa.

\- Venant de peuples distincts que tout séparait, ayant combattu contre et côte à côte, rien pourtant ne présageait telle conclusion. D'un désir des plus louables, d'une envie de paix et d'alliance, nous avons amorcé un échange qui ne s'est jamais terminé. Vous avez néanmoins prouvées à tous que les rituels et coutumes ne suffisent pas à lier comme il se doit, il nous faut plus, il faut ceci.

Dria prit leur main et les plaça l'une sur l'autre. Elle dénoua un ruban blanc prévu à sa tenue et enlaça leur bras ensemble. Partant d'un poignet à l'autre, elle le noua délicatement.

\- Dans l'improbabilité qui vous a réunis, dans tout ce qui a tenté de vous maintenir éloigné, vous voici devant moi aujourd'hui. Un amour peu commun, imprévisible d'avant, indéniable de maintenant. Je vous lie ce soir devant tous, en un seul être, une seule voix, un seul cœur.

Clarke eut à peine le temps de se demander si Dria allait ajouter quelque chose que Lexa la tirait vers elle. Sa main libre de ruban passa à son cou, l'aida à la rapprocher pour qu'enfin leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Clarke se laissa envelopper par ce baiser espéré depuis plus d'une semaine, depuis toujours. Il la parcourut tout entière, attisa ce qu'elle avait tenté de maintenir endormi dans l'attente. Lexa se recula pour aller apposer son front contre le sien.

La foule clama sa satisfaction, applaudissant et poussant les voix de ravissement et de plaisir d'assister à pareil dénouement. Les tambours résonnèrent de plus belle, s'entremêlant au tumulte de la plage. Dria se retourna et prit la lanterne de papier fin que lui tendit Irsil.

\- Lexa, Clarke, tenez-la ensemble.

Elles s'exécutèrent alors que Dria dénouait le ruban parcourant leur avant-bras. Elle le ficela à la base de la lampe, puis, empoigna la torche que lui présentait maintenant le vieil homme.

\- Laissons aux cieux gardiens ce souhait en cette nuit, laissons-les border votre promesse, qu'elle aille par-delà la lune… les étoiles… et le soleil.

En disant ses derniers mots, elle alluma la base de la lanterne.

\- Par-delà les étoiles, dit Lexa.

\- Par-delà le soleil, compléta Clarke.

Elles laissèrent aller et la lueur s'éleva dans la nuit. Elles la suivirent du regard durant un moment s'échappant hors du temps et de l'espace. Alors que tous continuaient à fixer la lanterne, elles plongèrent dans le regard l'une de l'autre, se rejoignant en silence dans l'immensité de ce bleu, dans la beauté de ce vert, là où elles s'étaient un jour croisées… entre ciel et terre.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après des mois passés à écrire encore et encore, nous y voilà, voici la fin. Moi qui avais espéré cet aboutissement depuis des semaines, je dois maintenant avouer que la nostalgie me prend déjà. Car ce sont bien des heures que j'ai consacrées pour vous livrer un chapitre chaque semaine. Et aujourd'hui, alors que j'écris ces derniers mots, je me dis qu'il y aura un vide, en quelque sorte, vous me manquerez.
> 
> À vous tous, mes chers lecteurs je dis merci. Pour m'avoir accompagné dans cette belle aventure, pour avoir pris le temps de me faire part de vos commentaires et appréciations. Du fond du cœur je vous remercie.
> 
> Pour certain j'ai eu la chance d'apprendre un peu à vous connaitre, d'échanger avec vous. D'incroyable rencontres par-delà l'Atlantique dont je garderai de bons souvenirs. Et malgré la distance et l'improbabilité de la vie, je t'y aurai trouvé, toi, ma chère Noémie. J'aurai découvert une complice lectrice et auteure, bien plus qu'une amie de l'autre côté de l'Océan.
> 
> Et à toi ma très chère, ma Lisa, je dis plus que merci. Car ce simple mot ne suffit pas pour t'exprimer toute ma gratitude. Tu auras été ma muse, mon inspiration au quotidien. Que ce soit par la magie de tes mélodies pianotées, celles qui m'auront insufflé les plus beaux et les plus tristes passages de ce récit. Ou par ton écoute, de me laisser te confier sans cesse mes idées éparses, celles qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur chemin vers le bon chapitre. Pour tes conseils, pour tes commentaires n'étant pas ceux que je voulais entendre, mais ceux que je devais entendre. À toi, mon inspiration ayant évolué dans l'ombre, je dédie non pas ce dernier chapitre, mais le récit tout entier.
> 
> Pour finir, je vous dis au revoir à tous. Et qui sait, peut-être que je reviendrai à la fin de la saison trois, qui sait si Lexa et Clarke n'auront pas besoin d'un monde alternatif plus clément… plus fictif…
> 
> Andréanne S.

**Author's Note:**

> La plus belle récompense possible, ce sont les commentaires et les feedbacks, alors, ne vous gênez surtout pas! C'est un grand plaisir de vous lire! 
> 
>  
> 
> Andréanne Sirois


End file.
